


Как СОХРАНИТЬ Мир

by ExistentialBread



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Anxiety, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Depression, Gen, Hospitals, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Narrator Chara (Undertale), Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, unreality
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 166,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20328226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistentialBread/pseuds/ExistentialBread
Summary: Конец игры – это не конец истории.Завершительная часть трилогии "The Scientist" автора talkingsoup.





	1. Теряя Дорогу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to SAVE the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15666762) by [talkingsoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingsoup/pseuds/talkingsoup). 

> Нечётные главы в основном линейны, после концовки пацифиста; в чётных описываются другие концовки. Все временные линии связаны друг с другом.  
Русские читатели, если таковые найдутся – если вам понравится история, то пожалуйста, оставьте комментарий автору оригинала, а не мне. Я не ищу ни комплиментов, ни критики.

Первым был ветер.  
  
В Подземелье ничего толком похожего на ветер не существовало. В Жаркоземье дули иногда горячие потоки благодаря Ядру и конвекции от магмы, а в некоторых пещерах побольше веяли порой лёгкие, изолированные дуновения. Иногда через барьер просачивался сквозняк, но он, как правило, выдыхался, даже не покинув замок. Но на этом всё. В Снежнеграде и Водопадье царил в основном застойный воздух.  
  
Теперь же Санс чувствовал ветер, веющий по тёмному туннелю, свистящий в трещинах и расщелинах камня. Он пах зеленью и петрикором и чем-то ещё, чего Санс никогда раньше не чувствовал. Запахом Поверхности, быть может.  
  
Он тащился за остальными, храня совместную тишину. Даже Папирус молчал, переходя на бег в сторону света впереди. Тишина стояла почти благоговейная, словно они все боялись того, что нарушив её, они сняли бы и заклинание. Превратили бы это всё лишь в какой-то прелестный, невозможный сон.  
  
Андайн побежала следующей, и вскоре после этого Альфис зашагала побыстрее, пытаясь догнать её. Ториэль шла в ногу с человеком – с Фриском. Король Азгор плёлся позади рядом с Сансом, и тот был почти уверен, что король дрожит.  
  
Душе Санса было тесно в грудной клетке. Это не было реально. Он проснётся обратно в Снежнеграде в любой момент. Это ну никак не могло происходить на самом деле.  
  
Свет сиял всё ярче по мере того, как они приближались, ярче некуда. Сансу пришлось прищуриться от него, поднимая руку, чтобы прикрыть лицо. Свет затопил вход в туннель, и Санс крепко зажмурил свои глазницы, ступая на открытый воздух.  
  
Он чувствовал его даже до того, как открыл глазницы. Сплошной… воздух. Пространство. Как будто бы он только что шагнул в неописуемо огромную пещеру, окутывающую чувством открытого ничего со всех сторон. Он чуть не покачнулся, и наконец открыл глазницы.  
  
Поверхность.  
  
Весь мир стелился перед ними во все стороны. Под горой рос лес, рядом с которым лес Снежнеграда походил на горстку веточек – больше деревьев, чем существовало во всём Подземелье, и ничего обширнее и зеленее Санс никогда не встречал. Вдалеке виднелся город, где свет отражался от стекла и металла зданий, которые ни за что не поместились бы в Новом Доме. В другой стороне что-то массивное пробивалось вверх из ландшафта, как зуб, и Санс понял, что это, должно быть, другая гора. Вид на целую гору, снаружи.  
  
Над ними, небо. Синее-пресинее, усеянное пятнами белого – видимо, облаками. Солнце, висящее низко. Оно было больше и ярче, чем Санс мог и мечтать, и погружалось за горизонт, окрашивая край неба золотым, оранжевым и розовым.  
  
Санс видел картинки, конечно же. Все монстры видели, как минимум, картинки. Но ничто… ничто не смогло бы подготовить его к этому. Картинки не запечатлевали сущего масштаба, открытости, свежего запаха воздуха, понимания того, что ты видел на много-много миль вперёд, вдаль, знания того, что за чертой горизонта существовало _ещё больше мира._ Чистого чувства открытого пространства вокруг, ужасающей свободы того, что можно посмотреть вверх и не увидеть потолка. Ни стен, ни пещер. Только бесконечное, разверзнутое пространство. Ветер дул так сильно, что дёргал за рукава и подол его толстовки. Ему чудилось, что он мог бы улететь.  
  
Это было подавляюще. Неописуемо. Такой красоты он и в жизни не видал. Он не чувствовал ничего подобного с тех самых пор, как родился Папирус.  
  
– О боже, – говорила Ториэль мягким голосом, широко распахнув глаза. Они все остановились у края обрыва, уставившись на мир.  
  
– Разве тут не прекрасно, народ? – сказал Азгор. Его голос охрип, будто он собрался разрыдаться.  
  
– Ух ты… это д-даже лучше, чем по телику! – Санс не помнил последнего раза, когда слышал голос Альфис переполненным такого трепета, такого волнения. – Намного лучше! Лучше, чем я… даже могла себе представить!  
  
– Фриск, и ты _живёшь_ в такой красоте? – спросила Андайн с неприкрытым изумлением. – Солнечные лучи такие приятные… а воздух! Он такой свежий! Я чувствую себя такой живой!  
  
Она развела руки в стороны и опрокинула голову назад, глубоко вдыхая, словно могла впитать его в себя целиком.  
  
Санс не знал, куда и смотреть. Везде было так _много_ всего. Целая Поверхность во всём своём великолепии, наконец-то открытая им. Она была такой… он не ожидал, что она окажется такой _красочной._  
  
– ЭЙ, САНС…  
  
Он очнулся от голоса своего брата. Санс оторвал свой взгляд от Поверхности и посмотрел на него. Папирус указал на горизонт, щурясь на солнце с лёгким подозрением.  
  
– ЧТО ЭТО ЗА ГИГАНТСКИЙ ШАР?  
  
Санс моргнул и поневоле улыбнулся. Он выдохнул с лёгким смешком.  
  
– Хех. – Потянувшись наверх, он похлопал Папируса по руке. – Мы называем это «солнце», дружище.  
  
Глазницы Папируса расширились. – Так это СОЛНЦЕ? ВАУШКИ! – Он вскинул руки к небу. – ПОВЕРИТЬ НЕ МОГУ, ЧТО НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ВСТРЕЧАЮ СОЛНЦЕ!  
  
Санс повернулся обратно к закату, слегка посмеиваясь. Теперь они все разговаривали, улыбались и смеялись, впитывали в себя красоту Поверхности, чудо свободы. Свободны. Они были свободны. Наконец-то, спустя столько времени, монстры были свободны.  
  
Это было…  
  
Это было невероятно. Он был счастлив. В восторге, даже, а он не мог вспомнить прошлый раз, когда был в восторге. Всё закончилось. Они победили. _Фриск_ победил. Всё, о чём Санс позволил себе тайком надеяться на их счёт, свершилось. Фриск не повредил ни единого монстра – да чёрт, они старались изо всех сил, чтобы подружиться практически с половиной Подземелья. Они доказали, что были хорошим человеком, их другом. Они привели народ монстров на Поверхность.  
  
Должно же это значить, что всё действительно закончилось. Что временны́е петли завершились. Больше никаких Перезагрузок. Никаких Сбросов.  
  
Должно же это было наконец закончиться.  
  
Так почему он не был счастливее?  
  
Почему всё ещё чудилось, что ничто из этого не было настоящим?  
  
Дело было даже не только во времени, в тревожащей мысли, что Фриск до сих пор может Сбросить, даже здесь наверху. Не только в слабом и вездесущем опасении, что временным линиям всё ещё может наступить конец. И не только в пробуждающемся осознании, что Поверхность была настолько, _настолько_ больше, чем он мог себе вообразить, что она была просто невероятно большая и битком набитая переменными, и что даже при всех своих чувствах свободы, счастья и лёгкости, он также чувствовал себя меньше по размерам, чем за целую вечность. Дело было не только в этом.  
  
Казалось всего лишь, что тут всё должно быть просто. Так же просто как и, видимо, было для остальных. Ториэль и Азгор уже обсуждали будущее, окончание войны. Андайн с Альфис держались за руки, широко улыбаясь. Папирус не переставая махал солнцу, будто бы оно могло замахать в ответ. Они все были так _счастливы._ Да и Санс тоже, но его счастье просто… казалось недостаточным. Оно казалось слегка пустым. Далёким. Настолько же далёким, как и тот сияющий город на горизонте. Это сбивало с толку, словно он не мог ничего понять до конца, улавливая свои мысли и чувства беспорядочными клочками и крупицами.  
  
Санс взглянул мимо Ториэль на Фриска. Даже тот улыбался, ярко, широко и открыто, хотя в Подземелье Санс видел только слабую улыбку на их лице, чуть ли не застенчивую. Они хранили своё обычное молчание, переводя взгляд с солнца на монстров вокруг себя. Санс увидел, как их улыбка расползается шире, когда они посмотрели на остальных.  
  
– Фриск, я должен кое о чём тебя спросить, – говорил Азгор. – Будешь ли ты нашим послом у людей?  
  
Санс моргнул. Просьба была разумная, поскольку Фриск был, скорее всего, единственным человеком этой эпохи, который встретил монстров – и выжил, по крайней мере. Но разве этот ребёнок уже не сделал достаточно? Просьба Азгора прозвучала так официально. Санс снова кинул беглый взгляд на Фриска. Он наблюдал, как та улыбка на их лице дрогнула лишь самую малость, увядая до чего-то…  
  
Чего-то более натянутого, слабого. Менее искреннего. Более похожего на их обычное состояние. Их было труднее прочесть, чем многих монстров, но просьба как будто бы испугала их.  
  
Это длилось лишь мгновение. Потом они снова заулыбались.  
  
– Да, – сказал Фриск мягким и запинающимся голосом, слегка хриплым от недоиспользования. – Я буду.  
  
Их взгляд скользнул в сторону и остановился на Сансе. Когда они заметили, как он пристально смотрит на них, они сию же секунду отвернулись, втягивая голову в плечи, прячась за падающими на лицо прядями волос. Словно от смущения. Или от страха.  
  
– ДА! – возликовал Папирус. – Фриск будет ЛУЧШИМ послом! А я, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС…  
  
Он сделал театральную паузу и принял позу.  
  
– …БУДУ ЛУЧШИМ ТАЛИСМАНОМ!  
  
Санс не смог сдержать позабавленного фырканья. Всё продвигалось так быстро, но Папирус… Папирус был таким чертовски радостным. Готовым ринуться вперёд, как и всегда.  
  
Верный себе, Папирус вскинул кулак в воздух и объявил: – ПОЙДУ, ПРОИЗВЕДУ ХОРОШЕЕ ПЕРВОЕ ВПЕЧАТЛЕНИЕ!  
  
Прежде чем Санс мог сказать хоть слово, Папирус уже нёсся вниз по тропинке, ведущей вниз от пещеры. Он чуть не поднял после себя облако пыли.  
  
Сансу, скорее всего, стоило последовать за ним. Он мог бы с лёгкостью догнать его, телепортировавшись разок-другой. Просто проскользнуть набок сквозь пространство и время и пойти за своим братом вниз по горе. Легко.  
  
Санс подумал о переменных. Об открытом пространстве. О всём этом бесконечном, _бесконечном_ мире. Он знал Подземелье как свои пять пальцев, мог телепортироваться почти куда угодно, не волнуясь, что окажется невесть где. Он не потратил всё то время на тренировки телепортации зря.  
  
Здесь всё было по-другому. Это была Поверхность. Санс постарался вспомнить числа, собственно, саму площадь поверхности (ха) земного шара в километрах – в лигах? была ли тут единица побольше? – и почувствовал, как его разум затуманился. Она была чересчур огромная. Просто необъятная.  
  
Это было уже слишком. И, быть может, ничто тут вообще не было настоящим. Санс снова взглянул на Фриска, но они не смотрели на него.  
  
Внезапно, Санс не мог дышать.  
  
– Что ж, – сказал он, небрежно пожимая плечами. – Кому-то надо не давать ему влезать в передряги.  
  
Андайн пойдёт за ним. Или Фриск. Кто-нибудь. Со временем Санс догонит их, но именно сейчас ему надо было…  
  
Надо было…  
  
– Увидимся, – сказал он и пошёл прямиком обратно в пещеру.  
  
Он услышал, как Андайн застонала у него за спиной и прорычала что-то про то, как ей нужно всё делать самой. Ну разумеется. Папирус будет в порядке под присмотром Андайн. Всё будет в порядке.  
  
Санс спускался обратно в Подземелье, пока не смог больше слышать ни одного из них и пока весь тот обжигающий свет с Поверхности не стал более терпимым. Затем он уселся на камень и сжал свои колени.  
  
– Оно настоящее, – прошептал он сам себе. – Оно настоящее, оно настоящее. Обязано быть.  
  
Как глупо. Это просто… он вёл себя глупо, вот и всё. Остальные не ждали, что всё вокруг закончится и с щелчком вернётся обратно к статусу-кво. Остальные радовались и были готовы начать жизнь на Поверхности. Чёрт, да сколько монстров, уже собирающих вещи, уже строящих планы, встретил Санс по пути сюда? Больше никто не боялся, что это завершится.  
  
Больше никто не боялся, что это _продолжится._  
  
Просто смехотворно. Он даже не мог толком понять, что именно чувствовал. И не сказать, чего он боялся больше – того, что всё окажется настоящим, или ненастоящим. С чего бы ему бояться того, что оно _настоящее?_ Разве не этого он всегда хотел? Чего хотели все монстры? Разве он не искал способа остановить аномалию, остановить Сбросы, уже…  
  
_Как много времени уже прошло?_  
  
Без разницы. У времени с недавних пор было не очень-то много значения. Совершенно ни у чего уже давно не было значения.  
  
Тут всё должно быть просто. Он должен просто радоваться, как и все остальные. Монстры вернули себе Поверхность. Этому полагалось быть мечтой всей их жизни.  
  
Санс сжал руки в кулаки и прислонил к ним голову. Всё в порядке. Может… может, он просто не чувствовал столько всего сразу уже… уже давно. Может, с того самого дня в Ядре, когда всё изменилось к худшему. Ему просто требовалась секунда, чтобы взять себя в руки.  
  
Только он не знал, как и откуда начать. У кругов не было начал.

***

  
  
Первые несколько дней смылись вместе. Санс пытался держаться близко к Папирусу, когда только мог, но тот хотел работать с Фриском и остальными, налаживая отношения между монстрами и местными людьми. Санс не мог не отнестись к идее подозрительно – от него не скрылось, что на свете было гораздо, гораздо больше людей, чем монстров. Рано утром на второй день явились какие-то люди в странных формах, и Санс осознал, что единственные люди, кого он видел вживую, были детьми. Маленькими. Взрослые были намного больше в размерах.  
  
Поначалу атмосфера стояла напряжённая, так как люди явно и понятия не имели, что происходило или почему монстры внезапно вернулись. В палатке Азгора провелось несколько долгих переговоров и личных бесед, за которыми последовало много рукопожатий и улыбок. Люди разошлись, и Азгор объявил, что монстрам позволят основать поселение в лесу как раз за большим городом.  
  
После этого события разворачивались быстро. Санс в основном смотрел со стороны, как из горы нахлынули монстры и понаставили палаток и избушек на широкой поляне между деревьями. Туда-сюда сновало оживлённое движение, когда одни монстры решили переехать прямиком на Поверхность, а другие продвигались с большей осторожностью. Папирус стал работать не покладая рук, помогая другим с переездом или делая лес более пригодным для жизни. Альфис окунулась с головой в помощь Амальгамам и их семьям с переходом на Поверхность, одновременно с этим снабжая монстров, пытающихся построить жилья, базовыми советами по инженерии. Андайн с Королевской Стражей взяли на себя оборону и безопасность, на тот случай, что кто-то из местных людей окажется враждебным. Ториэль, Азгор и Фриск трудились без устали с монстрами и людьми, устанавливая дипломатические отношения. Люди не переставали появляться с вопросами, или же приносили камеры для интервью или съёмок поселения, что на взгляд Санса было одновременно и логично, и подозрительно. Как ни удивительно, другие группы людей приходили с вещами вроде палаток, одеял и даже еды. Некоторые из них даже остались, пока не помогли разместить принесённое.  
  
Санс вспомнил кое-что из далёкого прошлого. Кто-то сказал ему, что люди _знали,_ что война с барьером были ошибкой. Он не мог вспомнить, от кого слышал такое, но может, это действительно было правдой. Может, некоторые из этих людей пытались компенсировать случившееся. Милая мысль, но Санс не мог не ожидать возможного подвоха. Должна же быть какая-то выгода, которую люди получат взамен.  
  
Все были чем-то заняты – кроме Санса. Учитывая его репутацию, никто всерьёз не _ожидал_ от него особых подвигов, и обычно Санс был бы счастлив просто быть ленивым собой. Он соорудил свою типичную комбинацию из пункта наблюдения и ларька с хот-догами, в основном по привычке, но рядом не росло камыша, а свои запасы закончились у него через несколько дней. О том, чтобы идти обратно в Водопадье и нарвать ещё, и речи быть не могло – туда было девять с лишним километров пешком, и часть дороги пролегала прямо по склону горы Эботт. Санс всё ещё чувствовал себя неуютно от одной только идеи о телепортации, тем более уж о том, чтобы ходить так далеко. Мысль не только о расстоянии, но и о всей той земле и камнях, что стояли у него на пути, ужасала его.  
  
Так что Санс остался с простой работой часового, что было скучно как никогда. Сейчас разница была в том, что каждый до единого монстр либо упорно трудился, либо им была поручена конкретная задача. Даже дети работали, в основном помогая нести вещи или готовить еду. Санс чувствовал себя единственным монстром, который не надрывал себе копчик.  
  
Если бы у него оставалась хоть капля настоящего достоинства, его бы это смущало. В действительности же он просто чувствовал себя слегка неудобно. В последнее время многое заставляло его чувствовать себя неудобно. Видя лишь одного человека раз в несколько лет или около того, практически непрерывное присутствие людей вызывало тревогу. Как ни странно, у Санса сложилось чёткое впечатление, что чувство было взаимное. В целом он пытался держаться подальше от людей, но часто он ловил, как они таращились на него или Папируса дольше, чем были склонны таращиться на других монстров. До него дошло не сразу, что это из-за того, что они были скелетами.  
  
– Это как штамп в ужастиках, – объяснила Альфис во время одного из тех редких моментов, когда ему удалось поговорить с ней. – У людей эндоскелеты… ну, вообще-то, у м-многих живых существ здесь они есть.  
  
– Ага, так я и понял. – Санс чуть не провалил биологию в институте, но этот факт был в некотором роде элементарным.  
  
– Так что, по-моему, они ассоциируют скелетов, т-типа, со смертью? – продолжила Альфис, почёсывая свои шипы на голове. – Может, они просто слегка н-напуганы.  
  
– Хм. Обычно, когда я излучаю жут-_кость,_ это нарочно, хех.  
  
– Уверена, скоро они отнесутся к мысли потеплее, – с улыбкой сказала Альфис. В последнее время она сильнее старалась хранить оптимизм. – До сих пор они вели себя очень д-дружелюбно, а Папирус, эм… и впрямь серьёзно относится к этой штуке с талисманом.  
  
– Ага, хех. Он крутой как никогда. Ну и ладно, пожалуй, нет разницы, привыкнут они к нам или нет.  
  
Альфис нахмурилась ему. – Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
– …Просто то, что мы теперь здесь, и, ну ты знаешь. Никуда мы отсюда не денемся.  
  
Кажется, Альфис приняла это объяснение, что было к лучшему. Нынче она так усердно старалась. Он так гордился ею, когда она признала свою ошибку с Амальгамами и воссоединила их со своими семьями. И у неё была Андайн. Дела у Альфис наконец-то налаживались, так что Санс не собирался тащить её обратно на дно. Она всё ещё знала о Сбросах, но где-то по пути она забыла, что временные линии завершались. Санс уже давно решил никогда не напоминать ей. У неё не было причины думать, что мог ещё случиться Сброс, раз уж они находились на Поверхности.  
  
Это было нечто, о чём Санс не мог перестать думать.  
  
Скукота слегка парализовала разум. Он пытался ходить на прогулки, чтобы проветрить голову, как он делал и в Подземелье. Однако стоило ему только удалиться вне пределов слышимости от лагеря, он начинал нервничать. В Подземелье никогда нельзя было _заблудиться_ по-настоящему, потому что пару шагов в любую сторону – и вы наткнулись бы на стену или другого монстра. Даже потеряв ориентир, его можно было найти заново с относительной лёгкостью. Здесь же ничто не было знакомо. Деревья отличались, земля отличалась, растения были повсюду. И животные, и птицы, и всё остальное. Жизнь процветала по всему чёртову месту. В лагере монстров было, скорее всего, больше насекомых, чем во всём Подземелье вместе взятом. Санс не мог отойти больше чем на километр от поселения, пока не оказывался слишком подавлен и не был вынужден повернуть обратно.  
  
Так что Санс чувствовал себя в некой… ловушке. Он торчал на своей станции, или торчал в его с Папирусом палатке, или же он торчал у того небольшого ларька с едой, который соорудил Гриллби. Даже тот и все его завсегдатаи были слишком заняты, чтобы хоть немного поболтать с Сансом. Шли дни, поселение росло, а Санс чувствовал, как его волнение неуклонно нарастает. Он и не представлял, что с ним было не так. Вполне логично, что ему требовался переходный период, что нельзя было ожидать от него мгновенного привыкания к Поверхности, но все остальные монстры вокруг казались полными энтузиазма – к пребыванию на Поверхности, к перестройке, к обследованию местности. Некоторые из них уже даже строили планы о поездке в город, чтобы поглядеть, какой он из себя. Разведчики уже начали попытки составить карту остального леса. Король Азгор мягко посоветовал всем оставаться хотя бы в окрестностях горы до поры до времени, хотя бы пока не распространится новость о возвращении монстров.  
  
По крайней мере, когда Санс находился в палатке, которую делил с Папирусом, он мог притворяться, что всё ещё был в Подземелье. Что они всего лишь проводили ночь на заднем дворе.  
  
– Давно мы уже этого не делали, а? – сказал Санс одним утром. Он лежал со сложенными руками под затылком, уставившись на узор листвы, резвящийся на крыше палатки. Папирус готовился к очередному дню посольской работы.  
  
– Не ходили в поход? Мы ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС в походе, Санс! – сказал он, осматривая себя в маленьком карманном зеркале.  
  
– Ну, да. То есть, типа… разбивали палатку на заднем дворе. Нам стоит заняться этим снова когда-нибудь.  
  
Папирус посмотрел на него, но Санс так и не отвёл взгляда от листвы деревьев. Они были освещены сзади сиянием… ну, должно быть, солнца. Так оно и было, да?  
  
– Это ПРЕВОСХОДНАЯ идея, Санс! – сказал Папирус. – Если мы не будем СЫТЫ ПО ГОРЛО походами к тому времени, как перестроим наш дом, нам ТОЧНО стоит этим заняться!  
  
– Перестроим…? Ох. Верно.  
  
То должно было быть солнце, что кидало эти тени от листвы на верхушку палатки, так как они были на Поверхности, а солнце было… здесь, наверху. Они разбили палатку не на дворе, а по-настоящему. На Поверхности. В лесу.  
  
– В общем, Я УХОЖУ! – сообщил Папирус, взмахивая шарфом и принимая театральную позу. – Как я выгляжу, Санс? Знаешь, среди ВСЕХ вещей, по которым я знал, что буду скучать после переезда, Я НЕ ОЖИДАЛ НАЙТИ ЗЕРКАЛА В ВАННОЙ!  
  
Наверху, потому что они были на Поверхности. Так точно.  
  
– Санс?  
  
Санс моргнул и перевёл взгляд на своего брата. Папирус смотрел на него, словно не был уверен, волноваться ему или раздражаться.  
  
– А, да. Ты выглядишь классно, бро. Как идёт эта работа талисманом, в любом случае?  
  
– Она идёт ВЕЛИКОЛЕПНО, САНС! Я бы рассказал тебе всё о ней, но мне ЧЕСТНО надо бежать! Работа талисмана НИКОГДА НЕ ОКОНЧЕНА!  
  
– Можешь рассказать сегодня вечером.  
  
– О, НЕ ЖДИ МЕНЯ, БРАТ! – Папирус уже двинулся, пригнувшись, к тряпичной двери палатки. – ВЕЛИКОГО ПАПИРУСА ждёт ЕЩЁ ОДИН НАСЫЩЕННЫЙ ДЕНЬ!  
  
Санс начал было прощаться, но Папирус уже исчез. Дела у него шли здесь просто прекрасно, как Санс и предполагал. На взгляд Папируса, работа талисманом компенсировала то, что он так и не успел вступить в Королевскую Стражу, по крайней мере, немного. Он был счастлив.  
  
Санс поднялся на локти и взглянул из входа в палатку на видный оттуда участок освещённой солнцем и осыпанной листьями земли. Определённо Поверхность. Не Подземелье. Его мысли словно пытались пробиться сквозь мелассу. Поверхность-Подземелье, настоящее-ненастоящее. Оба варианта казались в одинаковой степени возможными.  
  
Может быть, сидеть в палатке и притворяться, что он до сих пор под землёй, было не самой удачной идеей. Может быть, ему просто надо было заставить себя принять реальность, если, конечно, она таковой была.  
  
Ему пришло в голову, что он всегда мог бы просто поговорить с Фриском, но Санс устранил эту идею, пока она не зашла подальше. Это было… сложно. Да, он доверял им. Доверял достаточно, чтобы дать им ключ от своей комнаты – даже настолько, чтобы позволить им найти ключ от подвала. Если они и ходили туда, ему они об этом не упоминали. Они не проронили ни слова о Сбросах, временных линиях и всём прочем, а Санс уже решил, что поднимать эту тему самому – всё равно что тыкать палкой спящего дракона. Как будто бы открыто признавая существование Сбросов, они могли бы _захотеть_ Сбросить или что-то в этом роде. Фриск едва ли сказал ему хоть слово с тех пор, как они добрались до Поверхности. Они были заняты. У них были заботы поважнее, чем душевное спокойствие какого-то тупого скелета.  
  
Санс заключил сделку сам с собой и покинул палатку, усаживаясь на стул снаружи. Так он мог бы греться на солнышке и наблюдать за монстрами, пока все остальные собирались на работу. Лагерь уже наполнился шумом и запахами магии с завтраком. Семейка Ледошляпов, которые расположили свою палатку напротив них, громко жаловалась на жару. Мимо пролетела стайка Вимсанов, взволнованно стрекоча о птицах. Санс видел Андайн вдалеке, занятой, судя по всему, напряжённым разговором с другим стражником и одним из местных людей. Поднялся приятный ветерок, колыхая деревья и сдувая ещё несколько желтеющих листьев с веток. Стояла ранняя осень, или, по крайней мере, так сказали люди.  
  
_Мы на Поверхности. Все живы. Время течёт вперёд._  
  
Санс крутил один из шнурков на своей толстовке туда-сюда между пальцами. Он задался вопросом, заметит ли хоть кто-нибудь, если он просто не пойдёт сегодня на свою станцию. Никто, вообще-то, ни разу не _приказал_ ему работать часовым. Просто привычка. Если честно, это было единственным, что он умел делать как следует. Нет, сегодня он просто позависает, решил он. Найдёт себе завтрак. Почитает книгу. Подремлет. Если достаточно долго лениться, со временем Папирус рассердится и прикажет ему что-нибудь сделать. Хоть бы просто прибраться в палатке или собрать хворост для костра или чего там ещё. В кои-то веки, делать что-то было бы лучше, чем ничего. «Ничего» влекло за собой слишком много раздумий.  
  
Сперва завтрак. Санс подтянул себя на ноги через несколько минут и потащился к ларьку еды Гриллби. Тот был первым, кто установил хоть какую-то общую кухню в поселении, так что ему удалось захватить себе место почти в самом центре. Его меню порядком уменьшилось, естественно, но в этом ничего страшного. То было всё же лучше, чем пытаться понять, как готовить что-то на открытом, немагическом огне.  
  
Ларёк никогда не стоял без дела, и сегодняшнее утро не было исключением. Очередь была такая длинная, что Санс задремал, пока ждал, и чуть не потерял своё место. Он надеялся поболтать с пламенным монстром – он едва ли видел Гриллби с тех пор, как покинул гору. Впрочем, ему не повезло. Племянница Гриллби, зелёная огненная элементальша по имени Фуку, обслуживала клиентов, пока сам Гриллби был занят готовкой глубже в палатке.  
  
– Хей, Фуку, – поздоровался Санс, когда достиг начала очереди. – Какая у нас сегодня яичница?  
  
– Привет, Санс, – сказала она, слабо улыбаясь. – Глазунья на тосте.  
  
– Мне подходит. Кетчуп уже есть?  
  
– Ещё нет, – покачала она головой, отступая в сторону, чтобы взять бумажную тарелку с двумя кусками тоста с яичницей. – Извини.  
  
– Ну, тогда ладно.  
  
– Кофе с дополнительным сахаром, верно?  
  
– Прочитала мои мысли, – сказал он с благодарным вздохом. Фуку протянула ему еду, и он положил пару монет на прилавок. – Передай своему дяде от меня привет.  
  
– Обязательно, – сказала она с вежливым кивком. – Пока, Санс.  
  
Санс вернулся к своей палатке завтракать и наблюдать за окружающим миром. Он еле успел притронуться к тосту, как появилась Андайн, кажется, прямо из воздуха. Её сопровождали стражник и тот человек, кого он видел с ней раньше.  
  
– Эй, шкет! – сказала она, маршируя прямо к нему. – Ты чё делаешь?  
  
– Завтракаю, – ответил Санс с набитым тостом и яичницей ртом.  
  
– Блин, ну очевидно же, – сказала Андайн, закатывая свой глаз. – Я про _вообще_. Сегодня ты чем занят?  
  
Санс отряхнул крошки с рук. – Да ничем. Болтаюсь тут.  
  
– Хорошо, – оскалилась Андайн, показывая все свои зубы. – Тогда тебе стоит пойти с нами в город! Я иду туда с кое-какими бывшими стражниками и часовыми для разведки и распознавания угроз для безопасности. Стивен вот согласился подвезти нас! Стивена ты встречал?  
  
Она хлопнула человека по плечу, заставив его слегка покачнуться. Санс ухмыльнулся человеку, который ответил нервной улыбкой и робким взмахом ладони.  
  
– Не-а, не думаю, что мы встречались, – сказал Санс, пытаясь звучать наименее угрожающе. – Но я видел тебя тут раньше. Классно, что ты готов подвозить нас. Хотя, э-э-э, тебе стоило бы постелить пару полотенец, прежде чем пустишь Минижелла себе в машину. Просто дружеский совет.  
  
Улыбка Стивена расплылась, когда он слегка расслабился.  
  
– Тех маленьких… зелёных парней из желе, да? Я понимаю, о чём ты, хех.  
  
– Короче, э-э. – Санс опять посмотрел на Андайн. – Я, пожалуй, воздержусь. Звучит, как просто куча работы.  
  
Санс знал, что со временем ему придётся поехать в город. Как и со временем ему придётся залезть в машину, и наверное, научиться водить, учитывая то, что одной из долгосрочных мечт Папируса была спортивная машина. Но Санс видел некоторые автомобили и грузовики, которые разъезжали по краям поселения, принося и унося людей, и они были куда больше и быстрее, чем он считал. Фотографии в журнале про машины не отдавали им должное. Никакие фото Поверхности не отдали бы _ничему_ из этого должное.  
  
Здесь наверху всё было больше.  
  
– Серьёзно? – Андайн не звучала по-настоящему удивлённой. – Что такого важного тебе вообще тут надо делать?  
  
Санс подмигнул ей. – Дремать. Обедать. Защищать палатку от мародёрствующих Тэмми. Ранее я увидел странную птицу, которая выглядела довольно опасно. Никогда не знаешь, что у местной живности на уме.  
  
– Тьфу ты, ладно, – сказала Андайн, вскидывая руки вверх. – Забудь, что вообще спрашивала. Давай, пойдём готовиться.  
  
Санс усмехнулся, когда она зашагала прочь со стражником по пятам. Стивен двинулся за ними, затем остановился и оглянулся на Санса.  
  
– Как она выглядела?  
  
– Хм?  
  
– Та птица, которую ты увидел.  
  
– О, хех. Не знаю, большая и коричневая. А может, маленькая и коричневая. Я совсем не шарю в птицах, хех. Крупнее большинства тех, которых я тут видел.  
  
– О-о-о, это мог быть ястреб. У нас тут парочка разных водится.  
  
Санс понятия не имел, что такое ястреб или чем он отличался от остальных обыкновенных птиц. – Их несколько разных?  
  
– Да, много. Вообще-то… не хочешь книгу про птиц? – Стивен ярко улыбнулся. – Э-э-э, дома мы собираем книги на пожертвование, так как ваш король сказал, что у вас было мало нормальных… то есть, Поверхностных книг, там… под землёй. Я знаю, что у нас пара книг про природу, если хочешь.  
  
Санс уставился на Стивена лишь на миг дольше, чем стоило бы, внутренне споря с самим собой, зачем какому-то человеку понадобилось заморачиваться с таким предложением. Стивен должен был ожидать что-то взамен. Золото, наверное. Санс слышал, что некоторые люди были очень заинтересованы тем, сколько у монстров, казалось, было золота.  
  
Стивен неловко отвёл взгляд, и Санс вспомнил, что ему полагалось ответить.  
  
– Хех, да я это в шутку, в основном, – начал он, но затем его взгляд наткнулся на маленькую бело-серую птицу, сидящую на дереве неподалёку. Как и насекомых, птиц было пруд пруди, а Санс и понятия не имел, как они все назывались. Единственными птицами под землёй были птичьи монстры, да и те встречались редко.  
  
Возможно, изучение некоторых из их названий поможет уложить всё покрепче в голове. Если это был какой-то сон или иллюзия, не было бы никакой причины учить что-нибудь про птиц. Такое никогда бы не пришло ему на ум. Занимаясь из ряда вон выходящими делами, он бы доказал, что всё это по-настоящему.  
  
– А знаешь, давай, – сказал он, снова ухмыляясь Стивену. – Хорошо было бы снова обзавестись материалом для чтения. Пришлось оставить почти всё своё под землёй. Я был бы очень признателен, вообще-то. Сколько ты хочешь за неё?  
  
– А? О, вроде… нет-нет, как я сказал, это всё пожертвования. Она бесплатная.  
  
– Ох. – Санс изучил лицо Стивена на предмет любых признаков обмана и ничего не нашёл. – Круто, э-э. Очень мило с вашей стороны.  
  
Стивен снова улыбнулся. – Эй, это наименьшее, что мы можем сделать. Тогда хорошо. Эм, вроде бы, я смогу взять её до вечера, или может, завтра. Ты… Санс, верно?  
  
– Он самый.  
  
– Мы составляем список, – сказал Стивен, вытаскивая телефон и нажимая по нему пару раз. – Он превращается в почти что подвижную библиотеку или что-то в этом роде. Ладно… круто. Я принесу её потом.  
  
– Спасибо. Было классно познакомиться, Стивен.  
  
– Ага, с тобой тоже. И, э-э, добро пожаловать на Поверхность.  
  
Стивен развернулся и ушёл догонять Андайн. Санс наблюдал за его отбытием. Список имён монстров… это могло быть не к добру. Стивен показался дружелюбным, но люди хорошо умели притворяться.  
  
Санс нахмурился про себя. Какая странная мысль. У него и понятия не было, умели ли люди притворяться или нет. Он встречал только некоторых из них, а Фриск не притворялся, когда был под землёй. Они вели себя искренне.  
  
Это ведь… всё было искренне, не так ли?  
  
В любом случае, он не мог позволить себе терять бдительность рядом с этим Стивеном. Или ни с каким человеком. Какой-нибудь подвох возьмёт и проявится в один прекрасный день. Обязательно.  
  
Санс жевал свой завтрак и пытался перестать думать.  
  


***

  
Папирус вернулся во время заката. Санс ретировался в палатку и снова лежал на спине с руками под головой, глядя в потолок. Как он и предполагал, Папирус мгновенно рассердился.  
  
– САНС! Ты вообще хоть ДВИГАЛСЯ сегодня?!  
  
Санс демонстративно зевнул и ухмыльнулся брату.  
  
– Конечно, бро. Надо было вставать ради еды. Так как же…?  
  
Папирус прервал его долгим, затянувшимся стоном.  
  
– ВСЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ заняты и усердно работают, но КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ ты ЛЕНИВ КАК НИКОГДА! Ты едва ли сделал хоть ЧТО-НИБУДЬ с тех пор, как мы сюда попали!  
  
– Сюда это куда?  
  
Огоньки глаз Папируса чуть не выпрыгнули из его черепа. – НА ПОВЕРХНОСТЬ, ЕСТЕСТВЕННО!  
  
– Ох. – Санс валялся в палатке всего лишь около часа, но похоже, этого хватило, чтобы сбить его с толку. Придётся быть поосторожнее. Он замял свою фразу ещё одним зевком и потягиванием. – Ну да, точно.  
  
– ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО ЛИ тебе быть таким ленивым именно сейчас? Нам нужна ПОМОЩЬ ВСЕХ ВОКРУГ, если мы собираемся превратить Наружный в настоящий город монстров!  
  
Санс почувствовал вспышку кратковременной паники, когда задумался, не забыл ли он и название поселения. Когда это Азгор выбрал название?  
  
– Верно, ты, скорее всего, не слышал, если ты был в палатке весь день! – продолжил Папирус. – У нас наконец-то появилось название! Наш посёлок теперь называется… НАРУЖНЫЙ!  
  
Это всё объясняло. Санс медленно уселся.  
  
– Хех, вот тебе и король Азгор. Мне всё же как-то нравится. Это лучше, чем Поверхностный Дом.  
  
Папирус скорчил рожу. – Или НОВЫЙ НОВЫЙ ДОМ.  
  
– В общем, меня ты знаешь. Мне надо защищать свою репутацию. К тому же, можешь ли ты всерьёз представить себе, как я помогаю строить дома?  
  
Папирус молчал пару секунд, явно пытаясь вообразить подобную вещь.  
  
– Нет… НО ЕСТЬ И ДРУГИЕ ДЕЛА, КРОМЕ СТРОЙКИ ДОМОВ! – Он раздражённо вздохнул. – У нас почти закончились дрова, так что… почему бы тебе не пойти и не набрать ещё?  
  
Санс пытался не выдать своего облегчения. День в основном прошёл зазря, так что было бы приятно завершить его, чувствуя себя хоть немножко полезным.  
  
– А-а-а, блин, – сказал он, так как ему приходилось соблюдать приличия, даже когда он подтягивал себя на ноги. – Ходить пешком… таскать вещи… две из моих наименее любимых вещей.  
  
– Ты ТАКОЙ лентяй! – Папирус схватил Санса за плечо и повёл его к выходу из палатки. – Просто вернись до наступления темноты!  
  
Выходить из палатки и видеть лес, длинные тени от высоких деревьев, и листья, покрывающие землю – всё равно что проснуться. Санс сделал глубокий вдох, ненадолго закрывая глазницы. Поверхность. Все те обычные Поверхностные запахи, к которым он постепенно привыкал – мёртвая листва, дым костра, разнообразные растения. Если это был сон, то он, наверное, не догадался бы рассуждать о том, как пахнет Поверхность. Откуда бы он вообще знал подобное, во всяком случае?  
  
Он направился к краю лагеря – Наружного, подумал он, если название и правда было официальное – просматривая землю в поисках хороших веток. Бóльшая часть Наружного уже была обобрана дочиста, так что ему придётся покинуть поляну. Это ничего, если только он будет держаться в пределах видимости костров.  
  
Это было здорово. Ходить среди деревьев, видеть мёртвые листья повсюду, поднимать ветки. Во всём Подземелье было только два лиственных дерева, и Санс ни разу не видел ни одного из них вживую. Времён года под землёй тоже не существовало. Слабый ветерок шуршал в вершинах деревьев, и звук был ни на что не похож. В самом лесу постоянно звучал некий низкий гул, и Санс не был уверен, что именно издавало его. Время от времени он видел через деревья кусочки голубого неба, которое медленно темнело и окрашивалось розовато-оранжевым по краям.  
  
На Поверхности было полным полно всяких мелких деталей, и Санс дал себе задачу постараться заметить их всех. Каждая из них была очередным пунктом в столбец «Настоящее». Трудно было только их всех запомнить. Казалось, что как только больше не было очевидно, что это Поверхность – например, внутри палатки – он просто всё забывал. Он уже начинал задумываться о том, чтобы вести записи, составлять список деталей, как тогда, когда он рисовал чёрточки подсчёта под землёй. Но где бы он хранил записи? Палатка была слишком маленькой. Там не было места, где можно было спрятать тетрадь или нечто подобное. Не то чтобы Папирус стал искать её, или читать, если бы он её нашёл. Но на тот случай, если бы он всё же прочитал тетрадь, заполненную случайными деталями про Поверхность, то…  
  
Как и всегда, просто куча вопросов, на которые Санс не хотел отвечать.  
  
Что-то зашумело над ним, и Санс посмотрел наверх. На дереве сидела чёрная птица средних размеров, наблюдая за ним и издавая хрипловатый крик. Санс прищурился на неё, и казалось, она прищурилась в ответ. Эти чёрные птицы были повсюду. Кто-то сказал, что они называются «вороны». Санс вспомнил предложение человека – Стивена. Книга про птиц. Сколько же разных птиц должно существовать, раз людям были нужны целые книги про них? Насколько большим было небо, чтобы вместить их всех?  
  
Санс потряс головой. Наверное, сейчас глупо размышлять о таком. Он пошёл дальше, наклоняясь за очередными ветками. Услышав шелест крыльев, он взглянул наверх, замечая, как ворона следует за ним, приземляясь прямо у него над головой.  
  
– Не пытаешься нагадить на меня, ведь так? – сказал он, ухмыляясь птице. Это… была ещё одна деталь о Поверхности, о которой ему пришлось узнать. Само понятие было абсолютно чужое для большинства монстров. Кто-то увидел птицу, роняющую что-то на один из столов для пикника, и какому-то бедному человеку пришлось объяснить, чем именно эта птица занималась. Санс стал свидетелем всей этой сценки. Выражение лица человека, когда она пыталась растолковать это, и выражения лиц монстров, когда они пытались понять, были поистине бесценны.  
  
Ворона каркнула ему, и Санс усмехнулся.  
  
– А может, ты просто хочешь обглодать мои косточки. Прости, приятель. Я не из тех скелетов.  
  
Санс продолжил путь, и ворона не отставала. Время от времени он смотрел наверх, а птица была тут как тут. Она каркала, когда ловила его взгляд. Санс занимал себя, изредка беседуя с птицей. Ему почти захотелось быть в состоянии телепортироваться, создать из этого настоящую игру.  
  
У Санса набралась уже порядочная охапка веток, когда он обнаружил себя на другой небольшой, мшистой полянке. Зелень здесь росла немного гуще, а значит, выглядела чуть темнее, и запах сильно напоминал Водопадье. Санс шагнул глубже на полянку и понял, что тот доносится из маленького пруда в центре, окружённого камнями и папоротником. Какой-то источник из-под земли, наверное. Он осмотрел края воды на счёт камыша, но ничего не нашёл. Просто кучу мха и гнилых листьев.  
  
Странно, однако, так как Санс обследовал весь периметр Наружного, но был уверен, что никогда раньше не видел этот источник. Он повернулся и посмотрел туда, откуда пришёл, и понял, что не видит никаких костров. Не слышал он и типичных звуков лагеря.  
  
Должно быть, он забрёл дальше, чем думал. Он посмотрел наверх, но деревья росли густо, не позволяя разглядеть небо. Было темно. Его приятельница-ворона исчезла. Как долго он уже бродил здесь, погружённый в свои мысли? Одно дело – заниматься таким в лесу Снежнеграда, который он знал как свои пять пальцев. Здесь, наверху, это было опасно. Ему следовало бы знать это. Он дал себе слишком сильно расслабиться.  
  
Уже так потемнело, что ему всё равно, скорее всего, пора обратно. Хмурясь про себя, Санс развернулся и отошёл от источника.  
  
Всего лишь несколько минут позже, Сансу пришлось снова остановиться. Он осмотрелся. До сих пор никаких признаков лагеря. Все деревья выглядели одинаково. Рядом рос куст с ярко-красными ягодами, которого он не помнил. Проходил ли он тут раньше?  
  
Он зашагал чуть быстрее, крепко держа охапку веток под одной рукой. Никак не возможно, что он зашёл очень далеко – он не находился здесь так уж и долго, да и он был _Сансом_. Даже один километр пешком выматывал его, а он только-только начал уставать. Наружный должен быть где-то рядом. Похоже, он всего лишь развернулся.  
  
Санс прошёл мимо очередного незнакомого куста и снова остановился, усиленно пытаясь услышать любые звуки с лагеря. Ничего. Ни голосов, ни шума со стройки. Только верещание и скрип насекомых да периодический шорох подлеска. Рядом щёлкнула ветка, и каждая кость в теле Санса напряглась.  
  
Птицы, снова подумал он. Раньше он просто пошутил, но он ни черта не знал ни про птиц, ни про животных, ни про любой вид живой природы. Что за существа вообще здесь водились? Он знал про волков и медведей, но обитало ли что-то подобное неподалёку? Где такие существа жили, в любом случае?  
  
Уже было намного темнее. Солнце давным-давно село за горизонт. На Поверхности никогда не темнело так, как под землёй, но местная темнота просто сильнее сбивала с толку. Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что больше не видит неба. Свода?  
  
Санс потёр лицо свободной рукой.  
  
– Я на Поверхности, – тихо сказал он. – Это она. Самая настоящая. Я не потерялся. Лагерь неподалёку. Просто надо найти его. Сосредоточься, дурак.  
  
Он двинулся дальше. Все деревья стали равномерно-серыми, и внезапно, ничто не было знакомым. Санс почувствовал, как по его позвоночнику ползёт пот. Он услышал, как за ним сломалась ещё одна ветка.  
  
– Так, давай, – сказал он с раздражением. – Это глупо. Никто не ест скелетов. Кто бы захотел меня съесть? Хех, никакого мяса на костях. Я не потерялся.  
  
Дело было не в том, что он взял и отвлёкся. Он всегда следил за окружающим миром. Он был_ обязан,_ но Подземелье было ему знакомо. Всё, начиная с рельефа и заканчивая запахом воздуха, тем, как разносился звук, всеми монстрами, которых он мог ожидать увидеть в любой момент. Он мог успокоиться, так как знал, что его ждёт, и Сбросы прочно вбили это в его голову. Ничто не было неожиданно.  
  
А наверху, неожиданным было всё. Он потерял бдительность, дал себе расслабиться, дал себе начать привыкать к Поверхности, и вот куда это его привело.  
  
– Глупый, – пробормотал он, сжимая зубы. – Оно настоящее. Необратимое. Надо когда-то к нему привыкнуть. Надо привыкнуть к тому, что… я теряю дорогу.  
  
Он снова остановился. Тёмный лес расстилался повсюду вокруг него, и он ухмыльнулся про себя.  
  
– Кого я пытаюсь обмануть?  
  
Этому придёт конец, как и всему остальному на свете. Да откуда знать, что это уже не случилось? Нынче его память была как в тумане, а общаясь с Фриском, ему приходилось полагаться почти целиком на инстинкт. На что-то вроде _сценария,_ как будто бы он уже заранее знал всё, что ему полагалось говорить. Были времена, когда он внимательнее следил за событиями, записывал каждый конкретный случай узнавания и дежавю, каждый намёк на то, как что-то уже случалось раньше. Теперь же ему было влом, и он еле-еле помнил те времена. Что-то про лозы. Цветок – наверное, тот самый, который вырвал его душу, душу Папируса, души всех вокруг.  
  
Откуда он знал, что вообще получил свою душу обратно?  
  
– Хватит, – прорычал он себе. – Ты психуешь на пустом месте.  
  
Надо было просто… надо было просто сориентироваться. Перестать столько думать и взять себя в руки. Найти дорогу обратно в Снежнеград, передать Папирусу дрова, а потом завалиться спать. Приготовиться к приходу аномалии, наверняка уже завтра. Переделать всё по новой.  
  
Рядом раздался шорох листвы и что-то вроде фырканья. Санс слегка вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к шуму. Что-то маленькое пробиралось сквозь подлесок. Санс разглядел полосу белого и принял это за пса, который иногда жил у них. Но остальная часть существа, кем бы оно ни являлось, была чёрная.  
  
Оно протащилось остаток пути сквозь заросли, издавая какие-то низкие писки и пыхтение. Заметив Санса, оно пискнуло громче и подняло свой пушистый хвост.  
  
Санс прижался спиной к дереву и уставился на него.  
  
– Э-э-э.  
  
Существо зашипело, дёргая хвостом. Оно топталось на месте, словно решая, стоит ли приблизиться или повернуться и убежать, и било землю своими передними лапами.  
  
– Так. Ты звучишь сердито. Не знаю, что я тебе сделал, но, э-э. Извини?  
  
Существо шагнуло поближе, нюхая воздух, всё ещё подняв хвост. Оно отдалённо смахивало на кошку, но Санс никогда не видел ничего подобного. Он слышал о том, как животные поменьше, вроде крыс, пробирались в Подземелье, но ничего и близко к этому.  
  
Бедняжка, должно быть, была очень испугана, если она так заблудилась.  
  
– Эй, всё в порядке. Я тебя не обижу.  
  
Зашипев вновь, существо забарабанило по земле, и Санс решил, что не обязан вмешиваться. К тому же, что он собрался делать, хватать его и нести к барьеру? Оно наверняка попытается укусить его, если он останется здесь ещё дольше. Это было бессмысленно. Ему стоило просто телепортироваться домой, и дело с концом.  
  
Впрочем, что-то его остановило. Мысль о телепортации оставила его со странным чувством опасения. Снежнеград был дальше, чем обычно, и он мог бы промахнуться. Очутиться в стене или дереве. Но в этом… не было никакого смысла. Он и раньше кучу раз телепортировался с одной стороны Подземелья в другую. Чем бы этот раз отличался от остальных?  
  
Животное слегка прыгнуло вперёд, и Санс уже думал, что стоит всё равно телепортироваться. Но затем он услышал, как ещё что-то движется к нему сквозь подлесок. Он увидел луч фонарика, скачущий сквозь деревья. Как только луч остановился на животном, оно пискнуло и ринулось в противоположную сторону.  
  
Санс поднял взгляд, прищуриваясь от света, и между деревьями появился Фриск.  
  
Фриск. Он ещё не должен был знать это имя.  
  
Взгляд ребёнка метнулся от удирающего животного к лицу Санса. Затем они мгновенно потупили свой взгляд, направляя фонарик на землю.  
  
– Малыш? – Ему не _полагалось_ ещё знать их имя. Он почти никогда не помнил имена между Сбросами. – Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
– Я тебя искал, – сказали они, таким же мягким и запинающимся голосом, как и всегда. – Папирус, он. Начал волноваться.  
  
– Ох. – Разумеется, ведь ему… ему надо было уже вернуться. Ему надо было… Папирусу нужны были дрова. Для костра.  
  
– Ты заблудился, – продолжил Фриск, ещё тише, словно не был уверен, следует ли им разговаривать.  
  
– Ага. Похоже, что так. – Как он мог заблудиться? Этот лес был практически на его заднем дворе. Здесь… ничего не клеилось.  
  
Взгляд Фриска опять метнулся к нему. Они выглядели обеспокоенными.  
  
– Ты. В порядке?  
  
– Ага. – Санс потёр лоб свободной рукой и ободряюще улыбнулся им. – Хех, ты спас меня от… кем бы тот мелкий ни был. Выглядел реально свирепо.  
  
– Это был скунс. – Фриск слабо улыбнулся. – Эм. Тебе повезло, что тебя не обрызгали в этот р… эм. Потому что они брызгаются этой. Очень вонючей штукой.  
  
– О-о. Ничего себе, правда?  
  
– Ага. Из попы.  
  
– Господи боже мой. – Санс поневоле ухмыльнулся. – Похоже, ты спас не только меня, но и Папируса.  
  
Они улыбнулись чуть шире. – И, эм. Она смывается, когда. Ты принимаешь ванну в томатном соке.  
  
– _Чувак._ – Санс театрально прижал руку к груди. – Ты лишил меня шанса искупаться в кетчупе? Я никогда не оправлюсь.  
  
Они засмеялись и сразу же прикрыли свой рот, как делали всегда. Они смеялись над его шутками, даже над самыми глупыми, но всегда делали это тихо.  
  
Он бы не знал этого, однако, если бы не…  
  
Санс огляделся. Лиственные деревья, гораздо выше и толще, чем вечнозелёные в лесу Снежнеграда. Поверхность. Это была Поверхность.  
  
А он думал…  
  
– В общем, пожалуй, нам стоит вернуться в лагерь, – сказал он, прежде чем его мысли успели снова умчаться вместе с ним. – Тебе бы, э-э-э… лучше показать дорогу, хех.  
  
Фриск кивнул. Они безмолвно развернулись и поманили его за собой. Санс вздохнул про себя и подчинился, приподнимая свой ворох дров. Он, хотя бы, вернётся не с пустыми руками после всего этого фиаско. По крайней мере, Папирус будет не слишком разочарован.  
  
Он не будет думать о том, как легко он… потерял сноровку. Совершенно не будет. Вместо этого, он прошёлся по списку у себя в голове. Лиственные деревья. Кусты, папоротник. Ещё больше насекомых, пение ночных птиц, шелест в зарослях, означающий, что там были животные. Санс посмотрел туда, куда исчез скунс, но его давно и след простыл. Скунсы. Птицы. Деревья. Небо было где-то там наверху. Просто наступила ночь, а деревья росли слишком густо, чтобы разглядеть его. Вот и всё.  
  
Всё в порядке. Он в порядке.  
  
Фриск вёл его обратно сквозь деревья, размахивая лучом фонарика туда-сюда по лесной почве. Со временем Санс услышал голоса монстров и увидел мерцание костров вдалеке. Он не так уж и сильно заблудился. Просто развернулся, пошёл не в ту сторону. Ничего страшного.  
  
Санс изучал спину Фриска, когда что-то пришло ему в голову.  
  
– Фриск, откуда ты знал, где найти меня?  
  
Они не ответили, но в тусклом освещении он заметил, как напряглись их плечи. Он нахмурился и открыл рот, чтобы спросить снова.  
  
_Не спрашивай. Не думай об этом. Всё хорошо. Не думай об этом._  
  
Вместе они ступили на поляну. Повсюду стояли палатки и полудостроенные избушки, туда-сюда расхаживались монстры, заканчивая с ужином или устраиваясь на ночлег. Костры плевались искрами к небу. Монстры взошли на Поверхность и построили это поселение, которое называли Наружным. Барьер был разрушен уже пять дней назад. Папирус был у себя в палатке, ожидая Санса.  
  
_Мы на Поверхности. Все живы. Время течёт вперёд._  
  
– Ещё раз спасибо, Фриск.  
  
Они кивнули, не глядя на него, спрятав лицо за прядями волос.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Санс, – сказали они и умчались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фриск – это вечная проблема из-за своего «they». В русском подходящего местоимения не существует, но я отказываюсь полностью менять их пол. Поэтому, компромисс: имя «Фриск» и его прилагательные с глаголами склоняются в мужском роде, а просто «они» – в множественном числе. Странновато, но привыкаешь.


	2. ЗАГРУЗКА 05220: Концовка #?: В руинах

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс навещает императрицу.

Санс стоял в Последнем Коридоре, вступив в схватку умов с собакой, охраняющей дверь в тронный зал.  
  
– Тук-тук.  
  
Собака – Санс не узнал её, но на вид она могла бы быть родственницей Догами – скрестила руки на груди и продолжила злобно смотреть на него. Санс ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
  
– Не сторонница? У меня и другие шутки найдутся. – Он подмигнул ей. – Есть парочка собачьих каламбуров, от которых ты придёшь просто в _щенячий восторг._  
  
Помимо чуть стиснутых зубов, собака не отреагировала. Санс не мог понять, пытается ли она подавить смешок или порыв залаять на него. Блин. Эти новые охранники замка уж точно не валяли дурака.  
  
– Или, ну, знаешь. – Санс тяжело прислонился к стене, заталкивая руки в карманы. Его ухмылка даже не дрогнула. – Мы могли бы просто поболтать. Как-то неловко просто стоять тут в полном молчании, да? Может, расскажешь мне, зачем она вызвала меня.  
  
Собака прищурилась. Ухмылка Санса стала чуть шире. Он побеждал.  
  
– Хех, так я и подумал. Ну и ладно. О чём же нам тогда поговорить? Погодка была хорошая, верно? Снежнеград всё ещё холодный… в Водопадье всё ещё моросит… в Жаркоземье всё ещё жарко…  
  
Санс видел, как мышца в челюсти собаки задёргалась.  
  
– Или вот, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне о себе? Ты, должно быть, живёшь в Новом Доме, да? Никогда не встречал тебя в Снежнеграде. Как долго ты уже стражница? Давно? Надеюсь, не живёшь _собачьей жизнью,_ хех.  
  
Санс увидел проблеск острых зубов. Он искушал судьбу, но ему было наплевать.  
  
– Вообще-то, пожалуй, довольно грубо спрашивать про тебя, когда я даже не представился. Звать меня Санс, но ты наверное…  
  
– Я знаю, кто ты такой, – огрызнулась собачья монстриха, щёлкая зубами.  
  
Санс чуть ли не просиял. – Так ты всё-таки умеешь разговаривать.  
  
– У меня не вошло в привычку разговаривать с _предателями._  
  
Санс склонил голову набок. Что-то новенькое. – Это вот так меня нынче называют?  
  
– Это ты и есть, – сказала она, кривя губы в оскале. – Так что заткни свой чёртов рот, пока я не заткнула его _за тебя_. Ты будешь молчать, пока ждёшь её величество.  
  
Санс криво ухмыльнулся и поднял обе руки в знаке примирения. – Просто поддерживаю разговор.  
  
– _Молчать,_ – зарычала она, поднимая дыбом шерсть на загривке. Сансу стало интересно, как далеко он сможет завести её. Она была явно обучена хорошо, наверное, служила в Королевской Страже уже годами. Слишком дисциплинированная, чтобы напасть на него всерьёз.  
  
Он спорил с собой, стоит ли сказать ещё что-нибудь, когда дверь за её спиной открылась. Собака отошла от двери, и наружу вышел ещё один стражник, на этот раз Рыцарь-Сныцарь.  
  
– Её величество готова принять его.  
  
Собачья монстриха вернулась к свирепому созерцанию Санса со скрещенными руками и дёрнула головой в направлении открытой двери. Санс пожал плечами.  
  
– Ну что ж, приятно было поболтать, – сказал он, подмигивая ей и сутуло проходя в тронный зал. Рыцарь-Сныцарь проводил его внутрь и закрыл дверь за собой.  
  
Тронный зал выглядел почти так же, как и в прошлый раз – золотые цветы, покрывающие пол, громадный трон на возвышенном помосте в центре, на сей момент свободный. Солнечный свет просачивался сквозь расщелину в своде пещеры снаружи. Санс почти ощущал гул барьера, некую низкую вибрацию в костном мозгу.  
  
Андайн поливала цветы, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Она не подняла взгляда, пока дверь не защёлкнулась, прищуривая глаз, заметив Санса. Тот осторожно пробрался сквозь цветы к ней, оглядываясь обратно на стражника. Рыцарь-Сныцарь блокировал дверь. Санс не уйдёт, пока императрица этого не пожелает.  
  
– Хей, ваше величество, – сказал Санс. Слова всё ещё казались неправильными у него во рту.  
  
– Санс. – Андайн произнесла его имя, как ругательство.  
  
Он осмотрел её. Она не изменилась с тех пор, как он видел её в прошлый раз, облачённая в те же доспехи, которые носила, будучи Капитаном Стражи. Носить корону или прочие традиционные регалии она отказалась. Единственным знаком её должности был коротковатый плащ через одно плечо, едва ли достающий дальше лопаток, с вышитой на нём Руной Дельта.  
  
Он слегка усмехнулся, вопреки себе.  
  
– Им так и не удалось засунуть тебя в мантию, а?  
  
Андайн раздражённо фыркнула и подошла к трону, оставляя лейку у его основания.  
  
– Не думай, что они не старались, – пробормотала она. – Этот тупой плащ был компромиссом.  
  
– Он не такой уж и плохой.  
  
– Он не стратегический. Противник может вцепиться в него, он может запутаться в чём-нибудь… – проворчала Андайн, наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть участок цветов поближе. – Знаешь, у него это выглядело легко. Эта хрень с садоводством. Я никак не пойму, сколько их нужно поливать. Я потеряла целую охапку там в углу, так как, похоже, я слишком сильно их заливала. Какой чёрт вообще слышал о таком, как _слишком много_ воды?  
  
– Я знаю пару Жаркоземлян, которые могли бы ответить на это.  
  
Андайн издала звук отвращения и наконец-то залезла на помост. Она ненадолго уставилась на трон, словно обдумывая, стоит ли садиться. Решив не делать этого, она повернулась обратно к Сансу, сверля его одноглазым взглядом.  
  
– Я не звала тебя, чтобы болтать о моде и садоводстве.  
  
Санс вынул руки из карманов и уронил их по бокам. – Так я и понял.  
  
– Ты знаешь, зачем я тебя вызвала?  
  
Он наградил её усталой ухмылкой. – Ты наконец-то бросишь меня в тюрьму?  
  
– Нет. – Андайн нахмурилась ему. – Погоди, ты добровольно пришёл сюда, думая, что я арестую тебя?  
  
Санс пожал плечами, и Андайн покачала головой.  
  
– Господи, я тебя не понимаю. Нет, я вызвала тебя, потому что мне нужно от тебя кое-что.  
  
Санс моргнул от её слов. Был очень короткий список вещей, которых он ожидал, начиная с его ареста и заканчивая казнью. Андайн, желающая его помощи, совершенно не входила в этот список.  
  
– Э-э-э… ты же знаешь, что я не, типа… связан больше ни с чем из этого, ведь так? Я даже в глазницы не видел свою часовую станцию со времён восстания.  
  
– Ага, я в курсе, – сказала Андайн с отвращением. – Тебе больше нравится прятаться с той предательницей.  
  
– Ну, по всей видимости, я тоже нынче предатель, – сказал Санс с очередным небрежным пожиманием плечами. – Что-то там про одного поля ягоды.  
  
– И чего ты _ждал,_ когда решил принять её сторону?  
  
– Я только и сделал, что увёл её от греха подальше, – мягко сказал Санс. – Она даже не давала тебе сдачи, Андайн.  
  
Андайн оскалила зубы, и судя по виду, хотела сказать что-то ещё, но затем потёрла свой лоб. Она медленно втянула воздух сквозь зубы и так же медленно выдохнула его. Санс был почти впечатлён. Она здорово умерила свой пыл за эти последние два месяца.  
  
Она будет хорошим лидером, пока это будет продолжаться.  
  
– Слушай, мы уже всё это проходили, – наконец сказала она. – Я не хочу ссориться.  
  
– Хорошо, так как у меня нет сил на это, – вздохнул Санс с облегчением. – Просто скажи мне, что тебе надо.  
  
– Нам снова пора задуматься о душах, – сказала Андайн, выпрямляясь. – Может уйти целая вечность на то, чтобы вернуть прежнее положение дел, и… мы с тобой оба знаем, что Подземелье не может ждать так долго.  
  
Он встретился с ней взглядом, но ничего не сказал. Она была права. Само восстание прошло без пыли, но всё больше монстров терпело Упадок каждый день. Ему удалось проигнорировать всё самое худшее, прячась в Руинах. Но Андайн, наверное, только об этом и могла думать.  
  
– Как только сюда опять свалится человек, я заберу его душу, пересеку барьер и пойду возьму шесть остальных. – Андайн сжала кулак. – Хватит придуриваться. Там наверху достаточно душ для каждого монстра. Мы не будем сдерживаться. Мы убьём их, _каждого до единого._ Поверхность будет принадлежать монстрам, и только монстрам. Теперь ясно, что в мире место только для одних из нас.  
  
Санс не смог сдержать гримасу. Всё это было так знакомо. У Гастера звучали те же гнев и ненависть в голосе все те годы назад.  
  
– Какое светлое будущее, – пробормотал он.  
  
– Так или иначе, это произойдёт, – сказала Андайн, опуская кулак. – И я знаю, что не стоит ожидать того, как ты или королева-предательница или любой из Роялистов изменит своё мнение. Но ничего страшного. Я и не прошу вас. Если ты станешь сотрудничать, вам всем позволят остаться в Подземелье, когда начнётся война. Вы сможете свободно делать, что захотите – при одном условии.  
  
Санс заставил себя встретиться с ней взглядом. Это было трудно. Она практически излучала свирепость.  
  
– И при каком же?  
  
– Мы оба знаем, что когда появится человек, это произойдёт в Руинах, – мрачно прорычала Андайн. – Если Ториэль схватит его первым, она попытается защитить его. И когда это случится, я…  
  
Андайн притихла и ненадолго отвернулась, стискивая зубы так сильно, что Санс слышал их скрежет.  
  
– Санс, я не _хочу_ убивать её, – сказала она хриплым голосом. – Я никогда не хочу убивать монстра. Но если она опять попытается защитить человека, у меня не будет выбора. Мне нужна эта душа, и я не могу рисковать тем, что ещё один человек пройдёт сквозь Подземелье во второй раз. Я никогда не дам этому случиться снова.  
  
Санс уставился на цветы, окружающие его ноги. Он мог представить это себе, ясно как день. Они с Ториэль уже обсуждали то, что случится в следующий раз, когда упадёт человек. На этот раз она защитит его ценой своей жизни. Она удержит его в Руинах, если сможет, а если нет, то проводит до самого барьера – несмотря на то, что могла бы сделать императрица или остальное Подземелье. Санс пытался отговорить её от этого, но Ториэль была непреклонна. На её взгляд, она подвела последнего человека. Если бы она только пошла вместе с ним, сказала она, то могла бы помешать ему причинить кому-либо вред. Она могла бы защитить их всех.  
  
Андайн этого не потерпит. Она убьёт Ториэль, или Ториэль убьёт её. А Ториэль была единственным, что осталось у Санса.  
  
– Давай ближе к делу, Андайн, – тихо произнёс он. – Что тебе от меня надо?  
  
Он услышал её вздох.  
  
– В следующий раз, когда упадёт человек, я хочу, чтобы ты добрался до него, прежде чем это сделает она. Я хочу, чтобы ты схватил его и принёс мне.  
  
Санс не смог сдержать смеха, настолько сильного, что его плечи затряслись.  
  
– Блин. Совсем как в старые добрые времена, а?  
  
– Тебе не надо марать себе руки. Просто принеси человека мне. Я сделаю всё остальное.  
  
– Ту часть с убийством, то есть.  
  
Раздался лязг доспехов, когда Андайн неожиданно шагнула вперёд. Огоньки глаз Санса метнулись к ней, мгновенно начеку.  
  
– У тебя нет права осуждать меня, ты, бесполезный мешок дерьма, – рыкнула Андайн. – Если бы ты выполнил свою ебучую _работу_ с самого начала, ничего из этого не произошло бы! Мы не были бы в этом положении, и все были бы ещё _живы!_ Папирус бы не…  
  
Она прервала себя, расширяя глаз. Санс уставился на неё, не меняя выражения лица ни на малую толику.  
  
Наступившая тишина была холодна, как лёд.  
  
– Скажи это.  
  
Она уставилась на него в ответ, но не нарушила молчания.  
  
– Давай, скажи.  
  
Какой-то его части это было нужно. Было нужно услышать это.  
  
Винить себя за всё в одиночку было недостаточно.  
  
Андайн отвернулась и вздохнула. Она звучала усталой. На долю секунды, она даже _выглядела_ усталой.  
  
– Мы уже проходили эту херню, – сказала она, почти тихим голосом. – Я же сказала, что не хочу ссориться.  
  
Санс подавил желание сжать руки в кулаки. Он держался абсолютно неподвижно. Сохранял выражение лица абсолютно нейтральным.  
  
– Короче, вот суть, – сказала Андайн, снова принимая строгий и командующий тон. – В следующий раз, когда сюда свалится человек, будет только два варианта развития событий. Первый – ты ловишь его и приносишь ко мне. Я забираю его душу и осуществляю мои планы, и Ториэль вместе с тобой и остальными Роялистами останется в целости и сохранности. Или второй – ты защищаешь его вместе с ней. А я обрушиваю полную мощь своей армии на Руины. Я пройду через неё, чтобы добраться до той души. И я пройду через тебя тоже, если ты станешь на моём пути. Принести человека ко мне – единственный способ защитить и её, и себя. Понял?  
  
– Этого не случится, – прошептал он.  
  
– Что? – Она прищурила глаз на него. – Что ты сказал? Говори громче.  
  
– Я сказал, этого не случится. – Он устало ухмыльнулся ей. – Других людей больше никогда не появится.  
  
– Ты о чём?  
  
– Это даже не продержится ещё долго. – Он снова затолкал руки в карманы, слишком усталый, чтобы продолжать обороняться. – Всё закончится задолго до того, как другой человек сможет появиться.  
  
– Ты этого не знаешь. – Андайн снова шагнула к нему, менее агрессивно на сей раз.  
  
– Вообще-то, знаю, – сказал он, закрывая глазницы. – Это случалось и раньше. Тысячи раз, наверное. Это просто очередной тупик. Как и все остальные. Так что соглашусь я на твой ультиматум или нет… разницы не будет никакой.  
  
– Санс, я не… – Андайн яростно затрясла головой. – У меня нет времени на отчаяние. Мне просто нужен от тебя ответ. Сейчас же.  
  
– Это не отчаяние. – Он слегка усмехнулся. – Но ладно. Хорошо.  
  
– Ты это сделаешь?  
  
Ториэль ни за что не простит его. Папирус ни за что не простит его. Но, конечно же, ничего из этого не имело значения. Этого никогда не произойдёт.  
  
Они даже не запомнят ничего из произошедшего.  
  
– Я сделаю это.  
  


***

Ториэль приготовила ужин к тому времени, как Санс вернулся домой. Судя по огромному количеству еды, выставленной на кухонный стол, было видно, что она готовила от стресса. Дом пах божественно.

– Ты вернулся как раз вовремя, – сказала Ториэль, выходя из кухни и вытирая руки об фартук. Она одарила его дрожащей улыбкой, и он почувствовал, как она Оценивает его.

– Странно, раньше у меня не было такой мет-_кости,_ – сказал он, скидывая обувь и притворяясь, что не замечает.

Она отреагировала не сразу, слишком занятая подтверждением того, что он ещё цел. Но затем она засмеялась, как и всегда. Он улыбнулся ей, и это было почти искренне.

– Ну что же, я рада, что она у тебя нашлась. Я только что достала последний пирог из духовки! Кажется, у нас будут остатки.

– Ты же знаешь, как я люблю остатки, – сказал он, подмигивая ей. – Я заскочил в библиотеку на обратном пути, взял тебе ещё одну.

Она засияла, хлопая в ладоши. – Ах, Санс, тебе не стоило! Я до сих пор не расправилась с предыдущими.

– Ага, знаю, – сказал он, вытаскивая книгу из кармана. Он положил её сверху на растущую стопку рядом с её креслом для чтения в гостиной. – Просто подумал, что тебе не помешало бы немного разнообразия.

– В таком случае мы и пироги и книги – от корки до корки! Ну же, иди мыть руки, а я накрою на стол.

Ториэль была добросовестнее, чем большинство других, кого встречал Санс, но это не означало, что она была особо откровенна. Он многое узнал о ней ещё тогда, когда они просто были друзьями, шутящими через дверь. Жизнь вместе с ней под одной крышей дала ему увидеть ранее невозможные вещи – язык тела, манеры, выражения лица. Она плохо умела скрывать то, как была расстроена, но тем не менее скрывала это.

Он никогда не настаивал. Столько всего произошло. Столько всего он не знал о том, каково ей было, пока человек был в Руинах, и после, когда он ушёл из Подземелья. И было столько всего, чего не знала _она._ Они никогда всерьёз не разговаривали об этом, и Санса это устраивало. Он предпочитал болтать о книгах, которые они оба читали, или обмениваться шутками, как в былые времена.

Во время ужина шла в основном светская беседа, и Санс подумал, что на этом могло и закончится. Но у Ториэль также была привычка со временем переходить к делу.

– Итак, – наконец сказала она, когда разговор иссяк и они разбирались с десертом. – Что, ах… что императрица Андайн хотела от тебя, в любом случае?

– Ох. – Яблочный пирог. Идеальный, как и всегда, но иногда он скучал по молочным коктейлям из «Гриллбиз».

Он небрежно пожал плечами. – Просто вот отмечался у неё. Хотела убедиться, что мы всё ещё знаем, что мы предатели и живём здесь только по её милости. Просто много орала, если честно. Это практически её ат-_рыб_-утика.

Ториэль слегка усмехнулась, но чуть наклонилась через стол.

– Это просто почудилось мне таким неожиданным, – сказала она. – Два месяца, и ни весточки. Полагаю, я надеялась, что мы достигли некого… негласного перемирия.

– Ну, она не собирается вышвыривать нас или нападать на нас или что-то вроде, – сказал Санс с набитым пирогом ртом. – Мы в безопасности. По-моему, ей просто нравится знать, где мы. Пожалуй, разговор со мной был способом убедиться, что мы не затеяли ничего подозрительного.

Какое-то время Ториэль молчала. Санс взглянул на неё и заметил, что она в основном катает кусочки пирога по тарелке, не глотая их.

– Ей следовало бы уже знать… она настолько лучше подходит для престола, чем я подошла бы. Я его не желала. – Ториэль закрыла глаза и вздохнула. – В наши дни народу монстров… нужен кто-то такой, как она, я полагаю. Кто-то сильный, решительный, непоколебимый. Просто хотелось бы…

Она замолчала и не закончила мысль. Санс ничего не сказал, медленно поглощая свой пирог. Когда он снова поднял на неё взгляд, она перестала ковыряться в своей порции и смотрела вдаль.

Или… не вдаль. Она пялилась на один из пустых стульев у стола.

– Не хочешь ли узнать кое-что глупое? – спросила она через некоторое время.

Он отчаянно надеялся, что она имела в виду шутку, но у него было предчувствие, что это не так.

– Конечно, Тори.

Она улыбнулась без тени веселья. – Всё то время, проведённое в изгнании, я ни разу не скучала по Азгору. Или, несомненно, я старалась не скучать. Когда я всё же начинала, то просто напоминала себе, как сильно ненавидела то, во что он превратился. Но это непросто. Когда ты живёшь вместе с кем-то так долго, а затем вы расстаётесь, даже при ужасных обстоятельствах… часть твоей души остаётся вместе с ними, я думаю.

Санс опустил свою вилку.

– Но я не позволяла себе скучать по нему, – продолжила она. – И тем не менее, теперь, когда его действительно больше нет… я ничего не могу с собой поделать. Все те годы я не уделила ему ни единой мысли, и всё же… теперь я ловлю себя на том, как постоянно о нём думаю. Я ненавидела то, кем он был, но… я никогда не желала ему _смерти._

Она не говорила так много на эту тему всё то время, пока Санс был здесь. Он уставился на стол, чуть скривив пальцы на деревянной столешнице.

– В общем, – сказала Ториэль, слабо и устало усмехаясь. – Это глупо, не так ли?

– Не-а, – сказал он, глядя на неё. Она выглядела так же устало, как и звучала. – По-моему, это нормально

– Тебе так кажется? – мягко улыбнулась она.

– Ну да. Как ты и сказала, близкие хранят части нас вместе с ними.

А когда они гибнут, они забирают те части с собой. Но вроде бы, говорить такое – это перебор. До сих пор у них так хорошо получалось просто… жить дальше и не разговаривать об этом. Лучше всё так и оставить. Лучше не углубляться слишком сильно.

– Прости меня, что веду себя так тоскливо, – сказала Ториэль, наконец откусывая от пирога. – Я слишком много размышляю в последнее время. По-моему, я дала своей глупой старой головушке умчаться вместе со мной, пока ты был в столице.

– Хех, ничего страшного. – Санс откинулся назад на стуле. – Иногда надо догнать свою голову и дать ей излить душу. Э-э-э… кажется, эта метафора немного не дотянула.

Ториэль рассмеялась. – О, и я намеревалась спросить раньше – у тебя было время повидаться с братом, пока ты был там?

– Ага, – в два счёта ответил Санс, нацепляя на себя яркую ухмылку. – Всё тот же Папирус. Обожает работать Королевским Стражником. Впрочем, немного расстроен, что теперь у него меньше времени на готовку спагетти. Велел передать привет.

– Какой он милашка! Я так надеюсь, что мне выпадет шанс встретить его когда-нибудь. Но впрочем, скорее всего, ему было бы неразумно посещать нас.

– Ага, он застрял в замке. – Санс с лёгкостью пожал плечами. – Говорит, что хочет навестить нас, но его руки связаны. Может тогда, когда всё устаканится. Я принесу ему кусок пирога или чего-нибудь, когда пойду в следующий раз.

– Это хорошая идея! Тогда мне стоит изобрести новый рецепт. Что-нибудь, чтобы поздравить его. Идеальный Папирог!

Однажды этот каламбур заставил Санса смеяться так сильно, что у него заболели рёбра. Теперь ему пришлось вынудить смешок из себя. Такое чувство, как будто жуёшь камень.

Как будто задыхаешься пылью.

Ужин завершился, и остальной вечер прошёл гладко, когда оба из них окунулись в дружескую тишину. Ториэль читала в своём кресле, как обычно, пока Санс сидел за столом и решал книгу детских путаниц. Ностальгия, наверное. Это помогало ему не думать.

Он улёгся пораньше, как и всегда. Ториэль давала ему пользоваться комнатой Азгора, и Санс построил что-то вроде гнезда из одеял в одном из углов. Первые несколько ночей он пробовал спать на кровати, но это всегда казалось ему… неправильным. Всем его нутром. А о том, чтобы спать в старой детской, и речи быть не могло.

Санс лежал на куче своих одеял с руками под затылком и пялился в потолок, слушая, как Ториэль в конце концов удалилась в свою комнату. Он не думал о падающих в Подземелье людях или о том, что бы сделал, если бы это действительно случилось. Он ни о чём не думал. Он ждал, пока не стал уверен, что Ториэль заснула, затем поднялся. Чтобы не шуметь, он телепортировался из дома, приземляясь рядом с мёртвым деревом перед входом. Затем он двинулся в путь, направляясь глубже в Руины.

Ему надо было сделать телефонный звонок.

***

Санс сидел со скрещенными ногами на полу Пустоты, опустив подбородок на руку и рассеянно глядя на зарево вдалеке. Уже какое-то время тут сияло это непрерывное свечение, хоть Санс и не был уверен, как долго. В те редкие времена, когда Гастер ещё разговаривал с ним, он не высказывался по его поводу, хотя Санс и спрашивал. Оно всегда казалось далёким, бледно-золотым с красным.

В последнее время Гастер был не просто необщительным – он также был неизобретательным. Он больше никогда не заморачивался попытками превратить Пустоту во что-то иное. Та всегда оставалась одинаковой, просто бесконечной чернотой с тем единственным пятном света с цветом. Больше ничего. Санс задумался, не означало ли это, что Гастер наконец-то ускользает, наконец-то исчезает из мира. Но будь такое возможным, не случилось ли бы это уже? В конце концов, время здесь не имело значения. Он подозревал, что Гастер просто игнорирует его. Ведь Гастеру всё же приходилось намеренно втягивать его в эти сны. Так что явно, зачем-то Санс ему здесь понадобился. Он просто не удостаивал его объяснением.

Как и обычно.

Санс наблюдал за заревом вдалеке, наполовину прикрывая глазницы.

– Я помню солнечный свет.

Уже пару раз, подумал он. Это почти превращалось в рутину. Даже эта конкретная концовка не была особо уникальной. Как и ни одна из них. И без того было трудно просто переживать временные петли раз за разом, предполагая, что всё уже свершилось раньше, что ничто не было долговременным. Хуже было здесь, в промежутке, когда ему приходилось _знать._ Он всегда помнил больше, находясь в Пустоте. Когда-то это было полезно.

Теперь же это просто было мучительно. То был не первый раз, когда умер Папирус. Даже не близко. Сансу очень старательно удалось не вести учёт.

Солнечный свет, деревья, воздух, ветер. Всё ещё смутные, но на месте. Такие же существенные и настоящие, как и пыль Папируса на снегу, и такие же существенные и настоящие, как его пыль _не_ на снегу. Живые монстры на Поверхности, лучший возможный ход событий, счастливейший конец, но видимо, этого не хватало. Мёртвые монстры, но и этого не было достаточно. Все погибли, некоторые погибли, никто не погиб. Все варианты существовали. Всё одно и то же. Так что ни в чём из этого не было значения.

Он вздохнул, и даже это просто утомило его сильнее.

– Просто не понимаю, ради чего им всё это.

Гастер не собирался отвечать. От разговоров толку никакого. Просто трата сил. Ему бы лучше просто улечься и ждать, пока он не проснётся снова в самом начале событий. Постараться ни о чём не думать. Особенно не о том, какой окажется следующая временная линия.

В реальном мире у него хорошо получалось не забивать себе голову, но здесь его старания были пустым делом. Или _пустотным_ делом, ха-ха. Пока он был здесь, у его разума не было выбора, кроме как блуждать. По-другому никак, не со всеми этими новыми, ужасными воспоминаниями, которые мутили его череп каждый раз, когда он застревал здесь между Сбросами, когда всё рвалось в его мысли вне зависимости от того, хотел ли он этого или нет. Расплывчатые детали из всех временных линий и концовок, собранные в один спутанный беспорядок. Рассиживаться таким образом не помогло бы. Никогда не помогало.

Так что вместо этого, он подтащил себя на ноги и поплёлся через Пустоту к далёкому зареву. Это было хоть каким-то занятием. Раньше он пытался несколько раз дойти до него и всегда терпел неудачу, просыпаясь до того, как мог подойти ближе. Не было причины думать, что на этот раз что-то изменится.

Но также не было причины сидеть сложа руки.

Его шаги были полностью бесшумны, когда он пересекал Пустоту. Единственными звуками были движение его костей и его дыхание. Зарево не изменялось. Оно не уменьшалось и не увеличивалось в размерах, не подавало и признака движения. Почти казалось, будто он шёл по очень медленной беговой дорожке.

– Как-то вот забавно, – сказал он никому, хотя был уверен, что Гастер где-то слушает. – Раньше я так сильно старался вспоминать события. Теперь я предпочёл бы забыть. Хотя, пожалуй… если смотреть на _светлую_ сторону, я не вспомню солнечный свет в следующий раз, когда увижу его. Не придётся знать наверняка, какое оно всё поддельное. Почти приятно, да? Видеть его заново в первый раз, снова и снова.

Сбросы никогда не закончатся. Тот ребёнок никогда не будет доволен. Ничего страшного. Давным-давно, Санс размышлял, как долго сможет протянуть в том же духе. Оказалось, ответом было «вечно». Такой уж была инерция, и в движении сквозь время не было ничего похожего на трение, чтобы замедлить его. Лист стирался дочиста с каждым большим Сбросом, и Санс оставался с одной лишь кучей смятения и догадок. Как бы плохо ему ни было, со временем он всегда просто просыпался, не помня ничего.

Так что подобно Пустоте, всё это могло продолжаться буквально навеки, и у него не было бы выбора, кроме как двигаться дальше.

Без разницы.

– Похоже, мы все просто влипли в это вместе, а? – сказал он, пожимая плечами.

Сияние вдалеке внезапно исчезло. Санс остановился со вздохом. Должно быть, он просыпается. Наконец-то.

Затем, по какой-то причине, у его ног вырос цветок. Золотой цветок, отбрасывающий вокруг себя еле видный ореол света. Санс на автомате отступил назад, ожидая, что у цветка будет лицо и он начнёт отпускать ехидные комментарии. Впрочем, мгновение спустя он понял, что это просто обычный цветок. Такой же, как и в замке.

Санс склонил голову набок, опускаясь перед цветком. Скорее всего, это какая-то ловушка, но в этом тоже не было разницы. Это всё ещё лишь сон, а значит, всё плохое, что могло случиться с ним, останется здесь. Снаружи ничто на него не повлияло бы, кроме как психически, да и то лишь в том случае, что он запомнит. Гастер доказал это на протяжении лет.

Он протянул руку, подумывая дотронуться до одного из лепестков, но затем нахмурился и убрал её. В тот же миг он уловил краем зрения ещё одно возникшее слабое сияние. Санс поднял взгляд и увидел второй сияющий цветок, выросший на пару метров дальше.

Он встал обратно на ноги.

– Ух ты. Значит, вот как мы будем играть.

Гастер явно хотел завести его куда-то. Ладно. Это всё ещё оставалось хоть каким-то занятием, способом забить мысли, пока он наконец не уйдёт из этого проклятого места.

Он снова отправился вперёд, медленно двигаясь к следующему цветку. Прежде чем он дошёл до цели, неподалёку появился третий цветок, а вслед за ним и четвёртый. Санс покачал головой. Это было не очень изобретательно, но хотя бы не так мрачно и жутко, как в обычном стиле Гастера. Это было даже слегка расслабляюще.

Время здесь было незначительно, так что Санс не был уверен, как долго шёл. Он сосчитал десять цветков, пока не бросил занятие, взамен полностью сосредотачиваясь на ходьбе. Вскоре после этого он внезапно наткнулся на большую поляну золотых цветов, все из которых светились тем же тусклым образом. В воздухе над ними парила пыльца, отражая свет, как частицы пыли. Запах одурманивал. Санс подавил нарастающую в себе горькую ностальгию. Свет слишком сильно напомнил ему Поверхность. Должно быть, это и был источник того сияния, которое он постоянно видел вдалеке, того, которое походило на солнечное зарево.

Он спорил с собой, стоило ли просто развернуться и уйти обратно в темноту из чистой враждебности, когда заметил в цветах что-то ещё. В самом центре сидела маленькая фигурка, отвернувшись от него. Первой мыслью Санса было то, что в этом не было никакого смысла, так как Гастер всё равно никогда не появлялся, ни в каком по-настоящему осмысленном облике. Но эта фигура была полностью окрашенная, с формой и контуром. Она выглядела так же реально, как и цветы, окружающие её. У неё были растрёпанные коричневые волосы, и она была одета в жёлто-зелёную полосатую кофту.

На секунду он подумал, что это был один из тех, кто упал в Пустоту, но в этом тоже не было смысла. Санс помнил того странного маленького ящера, которого встретил на пирсе много лет назад. Тот был серым, обесцвеченным. Эта же личность была чем угодно, кроме этого.

Это был человек, понял Санс. Но не тот, что обычно. Даже со спины было видно, что его очертания слегка отличались, а волосы были взлохмачены гораздо сильнее, полные листьев и пыльцы.

Всё это… было абсолютно бессмысленным. Должно быть, это просто какой-то странный образ, созданный Гастером. Не мог же тут в Пустоте находиться кто-то другой. Не увидел бы Санс его уже раньше, если бы так? Нет, скорее всего, это какая-то уловка, некая абстрактная идея или урок, который Гастер хотел передать ему, но поленился просто сказать напрямик.

Человек, похоже, ещё не заметил его. Если точнее, он совершенно не двигался, как будто бы он даже не дышал. Санс засунул руки в карманы, всё ещё хмурясь. Если это какое-то дурацкое сообщение от Гастера, то оно не уйдёт, пока Санс не взаимодействует с ним.

Самым очевидным действием было поздороваться.

– Эй, э-э-э…

Фигура дёрнулась, будто её ударили, выпрямляясь и вихрем разворачиваясь к нему. Единственное, что он увидел на её лице – это широкий, красный глаз, прежде чем красно-золотой свет наводнил всё его поле зрения. Он отступил, прищуриваясь и поднимая руку, чтобы защитить глазницы.

_– Ты._

Её голос был совершенно незнакомым, хриплым и испуганным и полным ярости.

_– ТЫ. Как ты сюда попал? У тебя нет права. НЕТ ПРАВА._

Свет стал обжигающим, и Сансу пришлось закрыть глазницы. Даже этого не было достаточно. Казалось, свет просачивался ему в череп.

– Чёрт, погоди…

Он почувствовал, как что-то острое пронзает ему рёбра, вырезая полосу по кости, и господи, он вспомнил это ощущение, сию же секунду он помнил его просто идеально. Он согнулся пополам, обнимая себя мёртвой хваткой, и поднял руку, пытаясь защититься. Второй удар поразил его прямо в грудину, разламывая её точно пополам.

_– УБИРАЙСЯ,_ – взревел голос. _– УБИРАЙСЯ УБИРАЙСЯ УБИРАЙСЯ._

Он увидел сверкающий, неистовый свет сквозь закрытые глазницы и рухнул на колени. Чем бы оно ни было, оно разрезало прямо через него, и Санс почувствовал, как обваливается. Всё исчезло во внезапном белом сиянии.

***

Санс проснулся в Снежнеграде. По какой-то причине, он чувствовал запах пыльцы.


	3. Ненастье

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Наружный продолжает расти, а монстры продолжают привыкать к жизни на Поверхности. Папирус усердно работает. Санс считает птиц. Надвигаются тучи.

На Поверхности было много первых разов. Тот первый проблеск солнечного света, первый взгляд на небо, первый шаг наружу из пещеры. Первый поход вниз по горе, первая палатка, разбитая в лесу, первая трапеза на Поверхности. Первый разговор с другим человеком, кроме Фриска.  
  
Это превратилось в тему для беседы, обычно проведённую голосами, полными восторга и изумления. Монстры обменивались короткими рассказами и историями о том, как они впервые вдохнули воздух Поверхности, или увидели облако, или наблюдали за рассветом. Они восторгались из-за мелких вещей, вроде найденных опавших листьев или росы на палатках по утрам. Увиденные интересные животные или насекомые стоили того, чтобы рассказать о них соседям. Однажды один Фроггит нашёл настоящую лягушку и принёс показать её всему лагерю. Монстрам просто крышу снесло; лягушка, в основном, просто казалась растерянной.  
  
Первый дом в Наружном был достроен три недели после выхода из Подземелья, и принадлежал Ториэль с Фриском. Они оба попытались убедить общество построить буквально что угодно другое для начала, но почти весь народ монстров настоял на своём. Было ли лучшего подарка для Ангела и посла монстров, а также их матери, бывшей королевы? Дом был скромным, но уютным. Ториэль приняла подарок с типичным для себя скромным изяществом, а Фриск прятался в своём свитере на протяжении почти всей церемонии вручения. Ториэль настояла на том, чтобы принять у себя самый первый праздник новоселья на Поверхности, чтобы отблагодарить общество. Пришла бóльшая часть монстров, так что вечеринка затопила всю улицу.  
  
Санс задержался ровно настолько, чтобы поприветствовать и поздравить Ториэль с Фриском, затем ускользнул на периферию, довольствуясь наблюдением за остальными. Это стало одним из его любимых времяпровождений на Поверхности. События разворачивались быстро с тех самых пор, как ребёнок впервые появился в Подземелье, и они не подавали и признака замедления. Лучше уж смотреть, чем пытаться участвовать. Большинство монстров уже переезжало из палаток в небольшие избушки, а многие из этих избушек преобразовывались в хижины и настоящие дома. Наружный больше не был простым лагерем. Появились даже дороги – пока просто плотная земля, утрамбованная каменными монстрами и земляными элементалями, но для неё было намечено асфальтирование. Помощь некоторых местных людей оказалась незаменимой, в основном, чтобы планировать схемы и рисовать чертежи, но именно монстры занимались самой стройкой. Санс услышал, как один озадаченный человек говорил, что будь монстры в ответе за стройку в городе, они бы справлялись за одну лишь восьмую часть времени. Другой человек выглядел нервным от такой перспективы.  
  
Всё происходило так быстро, но к этому времени Санс научился просто плыть по течению. Он бросил попытки следить за прогрессом в Наружном. Половину времени он не помнил, что было закончено, а что нет, но значения не было. Дела непрерывно продвигались вперёд – вот и вся история. Было и без того достаточно трудно просто уложить в голове саму мысль о прогрессе. Остальное – это мелочи.  
  
По крайней мере, вечеринка прошла не слишком буйно. Ториэль позаботилась об этом, всего лишь кидая пару угрожающих взглядов в нужном направлении. Все казались счастливыми, даже небольшая горстка присутствующих людей. Местные группы, которые оказывали помощь, к тому времени прямо-таки привыкли к монстрам, и по большей части, монстры привыкли к ним.  
  
Наблюдая за вечеринкой из безопасного места на своём любимом складном стуле, Санс услышал что-то вроде птичьего гогота неподалёку. Он поднял взгляд, наполовину разворачиваясь на стуле, пытаясь разглядеть его источник. Как он обнаружил, птиц было трудно заметить, когда они сидели высоко на деревьях. Многие из них, казалось, сливались с листвой и ветвями.  
  
Он уловил движение по стволу одного дерева. Там шагала прямо вниз по отвесному стволу небольшая серо-белая птичка, будто законы силы притяжения были ей нипочём. Она качнулась на месте и снова причудливо гоготнула.  
  
– Птица под наклоном, – сказал он сам себе и вытащил свою книгу про птиц из кармана. Он видел что-то подобное, когда листал её на днях. Птичка замолчала, поклёвывая кору, пока он искал её в книге.  
  
Наконец, он нашёл нужную страницу и ухмыльнулся про себя. Даже на рисунке в книге птица сидела боком на дереве.  
  
– Поползень, – прочитал он. – Это что ещё за имя такое?  
  
Люди сочиняли иногда страннейшие имена, но опять же, что ему было известно? Может, эта конкретная птица действительно ползала, а не летала.  
  
– Ладно, без разницы, – сказал он, загибая уголок страницы. Он снова взглянул на поползня. – Буду звать тебя птицей под наклоном.  
  
Он рассеянно перелистнул через книгу, считая согнутые уголки. Их было восемь, как и несколько закладок. Сначала он так сомневался, когда Стивен упомянул про книгу, потому что безусловно, не могло существовать _настолько_ много разных видов птиц. По крайней мере, не достаточно для целой заполненной книги. Оказалось, что книг было _несколько,_ а птиц десятки тысяч, некоторые из которых встречались только в определённых регионах мира. Он видел только горстку из них.  
  
Когда он останавливался подумать об этом, вся затея казалась глупой. Все эти птицы не волновали его по-настоящему. Это было просто… способом убить время. Способом сосредоточиться. Восемь загнутых уголков означали, что он был здесь наверху уже достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть как минимум восемь разных видов птиц. Иногда этого хватало, чтобы вернуть голову обратно на плечи.  
  
А иногда не хватало.  
  
– А, здравствуй, Санс.  
  
Он с удивлением поднял взгляд. К нему подходил Азгор, держа в руках бумажную тарелку с куском пирога.  
  
– О, извини меня, – сказал Азгор, когда поравнялся с ним. – Надеюсь, я не помешал твоему чтению.  
  
– Не-а, это не такая книжка, которую читают, – сказал Санс, закрывая её и кладя обратно в карман. – Как, э-э-э, вы поживаете?  
  
Азгор тепло улыбнулся. – Весьма хорошо, спасибо за вопрос. Прелестная вечеринка, не так ли?  
  
– Ага. – Санс наблюдал за тем, как стая Тэмми приставала к какому-то бедному человеку. – Здесь далековато от веселья, однако. Вы взяли перерыв?  
  
– Ах, ну. – Улыбка Азгора приобрела виноватый тон. – Боюсь, что мне… не совсем рады дома.  
  
– О-о. Простите.  
  
– Это к лучшему, конечно же. Я больше не вхожу в жизнь Ториэль. И мне неразумно находиться рядом с людьми, когда это не обязательно для нашей работы.  
  
По Наружному ходил слух, ещё во время первых дней на Поверхности. Видимо, Азгор попытался отречься от престола вскоре после выхода из горы, говоря, что недостоен править. Ториэль отказалась принимать такое и назвала его трусом за то, что пытался бросить свои обязанности и свой народ. Сама она не намеревалась больше никогда садиться на трон. Азгор останется королём, и они будут работать вместе, чтобы помочь Фриску и облегчить переезд на Поверхность.  
  
Если слух был правдив – а Санс был довольно-таки уверен в этом – то в этом был смысл. Он пытался никогда не приглядываться, но когда всё же делал это, он видел Уровень Резни Азгора, нависший над ним, как тень. Немудрено, что он считал себя недостойным. Наверное, он просто ждал подвоха, совсем как и Санс.  
  
В один прекрасный день, какой-нибудь человек мог явиться с вопросами о том, куда делись все те потерявшиеся дети.  
  
– И всё же, – сказал Азгор, прерывая неловкую тишину. – Фриск был достаточно любезен, чтобы принести мне кусок пирога. Он просто объедение, не так ли?  
  
Санс нацепил свою ухмылку обратно. – Ага, он действительно что-то. Даже лучше, чем я представлял.  
  
Это была одной из причин, по которым он мечтал встретить её вживую, тогда, когда она была просто голосом за дверью. Она умела печь так же потрясающе, как он и считал. Санс слопал за сегодня столько пирога, что ему, скорее всего, придётся пропустить ужин.  
  
– Это фраза, которую я часто слышу с тех пор, как рухнул барьер, – сказал Азгор, просияв. – Столько всего нового, что можно изведать. Только посмотри на них.  
  
Он жестом указал обратно на дом Ториэль, на толпы монстров, которые смеялись и праздновали.  
  
– Все так счастливы. Раньше я думал, что никогда не доживу до этого дня.  
  
Душа Санса резко скрутилась. Он был почти уверен, что правдой было обратное. Азгор доживал исключительно до _этого_ дня. Это казалось одной из тех постоянных величин, тех пониманий, которые погружались в костный мозг Санса и никогда не покидали его.  
  
– По-моему, многие из нас так думали, – сказал он нейтральным тоном. – Но тем не менее, мы здесь.  
  
– Действительно, мы здесь, – сказал Азгор, глубоко вдыхая, словно смакуя воздух Поверхности. Затем он снова откусил от пирога, глядя на небо.  
  
– Хм. Кажется, позже пойдёт дождь.  
  
– Честно? – Санс проследил за его взглядом. Последние несколько дней небо было усеяно бело-серыми пятнами. Он не понял этого сразу, но похоже, такое случалось, когда собиралось много облаков. Оказалось, у неба было много разных расцветок, в зависимости от его настроения.  
  
– Откуда вы знаете?  
  
– Тучи сгущаются, – сказал Азгор, указывая через деревья. – И воздух пахнет влажностью. Ах, прошло столько времени с тех пор, как я видел дождь. Мне стоит пойти проверить, что на всех Жаркоземлян хватает брезентов.  
  
Азгор доел последний кусочек пирога и тепло улыбнулся Сансу.  
  
– Приятно было пообщаться с тобой опять, Санс. Нам действительно стоит попить вместе чая как-нибудь.  
  
Санс ухмыльнулся ему. – Только не от-_чаи_-вайтесь.  
  
– О-хо-хо, неплохо!  
  
Санс смотрел, как уходит король, затем вернул взгляд к небу. Облака и правда выглядели темнее, чем раньше, менее пятнистые и более равномерного цвета. Такое казалось слегка абсурдным. Логично, по-научному, мысль о выпадении осадков была совершенно разумна. Но вода, падающая с неба, походила на сказку, которую сочиняли родители, чтобы обмануть своих детей.  
  
Впрочем, он видел дождь по телику. Казалось, это была просто более распространённая версия капающих потолков Водопадья. Ничего особо интересного.  
  
Санс потратил ещё час, наблюдая за праздником и дремля там и сям. К тому времени веселье начало затихать, а небо стало ещё темнее. Санс отправился обратно в ту небольшую хижину, которую делил с Папирусом. Они переехали несколько дней назад, когда Папирус настойчиво потребовал чего-то чуть просторнее, чем одной палатки. Им всё ещё было тесновато, но они хотя бы больше не спали на земле.  
  
Скорее всего, Папируса ещё не будет дома. Санс мельком увидел его на вечеринке, но тот ушёл уже несколько часов назад, настаивая на том, что ему надо было вернуться к важным посольским делам. Нынче Санс видел его всё реже и реже. За сегодня они обменялись от силы десяткой слов. В этом ничего страшного. Они были на Поверхности, скорее всего. Санс всегда знал, что жизнь Папируса пойдёт значительно другим путём, если они когда-нибудь доберутся сюда – путём, который ведёт очень далеко от Санса.  
  
Всё в порядке. Папирус был счастлив. Это единственное, что имело значение. Лучше наконец-то отпустить его.  
  
Хижина была, по сути, не более чем сараем, разделённым на две комнаты перегородкой из ткани и нагретым исключительно электрической плиткой, на которой они готовили. У Папируса был фонарь на своей стороне, а Санс довольствовался одной лишь лава-лампой на своей, чисто ради иронии. На стене было окно со створкой; крышу смастерили из ржавого листового металла. Она неплотно примыкала к стенам, так что тут и там зияли бреши, а местами металл проржавел прямо насквозь. Папирус уже починил самые худшие места изолентой. Сансу пришло в голову, что вода, падающая с неба, скорее всего просочится в оставшиеся дыры, поэтому он приступил к попыткам заклеить ещё парочку. Папирус может даже впечатлиться, что Санс не поленился выполнить хоть какую-то работу.  
  
Он оставил створку на окне открытой и плиту выключенной. Уже холодало, но скелеты лучше справлялись с такими проблемами, чем многие другие, а Санс практически жил в своей толстовке. Он плюхнулся на свою раскладушку и проверил телефон. Связи не было. Временами жители ловили сигнал где-нибудь в Наружном, но слабо и нерегулярно. Альфис работала над установлением сети для телефонной связи, также как и вай-фая.  
  
Больше делать было нечего, так что Санс вернулся к своей книжке про птиц, в основном просто пролистывая через неё и любуясь красочными картинками. Он просмотрел её целиком уже около дюжины раз, но книга всегда хорошо помогала освежить память. Было также как-то забавно гадать, у кого хватило столько времени и терпения рисовать всех тех птиц.  
  


***

В какой-то момент скукота настигла Санса, и он провалился в сон по-настоящему. Он проснулся в Пустоте.

Он лежал на спине в темноте, рассеянно хмурясь ни на что. Как странно. Три – четыре? – недели, а это первый сон про Пустоту. За всё это время снились одни лишь обычные, смутные, труднозапоминающиеся сны и периодические кошмары.

– Док?

Ответа не было. Он даже не мог больше чувствовать присутствие доктора нигде рядом. Это казалось нормальным. Воспоминания потекли обратно к нему медленным, равномерным потоком, как поднимающаяся вода. Он уже давно не видел доктора.

Но впрочем, что-то всё-таки должно было быть здесь, что-то… ещё. Санс медленно сел прямо и осмотрелся, но нигде не было ни зарева, ни света. Он ничего не чувствовал. Сплошная бесконечная тьма и тишина.

Санс положил локти на колени. До этого момента он забыл, но воспоминание возвращалось к нему. Что-то _ещё_. Кто-то. Человек.

Доктор был не единственным живым в Пустоте.

Он прищурился, глядя в темноту, почти ожидая, что тот жёлто-зелёный незнакомец возьмёт и набросится на него. В прошлый раз он показался ужасно неприветливым.

Жёлтый и зелёный. Полоски. Значит, это должен быть ребёнок, кем бы он ни был. Или образ ребёнка. Пустота была изменчива, полагалась на намёки и метафоры. Ничто здесь никогда не было тем, чем казалось.

– Ты там, малыш?

Ничего. Никакого ответа.

Санс закрыл глазницы, моментально сосредоточиваясь. Открыв их снова, он позволил своему левому глазу разгореться. Даже здесь, во сне и в Пустоте, его всё ещё было больно использовать. Всё ещё напоминало забивание гвоздя в череп.

Он научился использовать глаз чуть лучше, хотя не был уверен, как или почему. Более смутные, более мрачные воспоминания пытались прокрасться обратно в его разум, и он удерживал их той слабой силой воли, которой обладал. Тёмные, сырые пещеры и тихое пение. Воющий ветер. Золотой свет. Что-то красное, капающее на плиточный пол.

Тоже никакого значения.

Понадобилась минута на взгляд через глаз, но Пустота вокруг него начала покрываться рябью и колыхаться. Санс прикрыл свою правую глазницу. Напрягать глаз было бесполезно, а порой это и усиливало боль, но иногда немного поддержки помогало.

Пока Санс смотрел, вдалеке расцвёл один золотой цветок.

Он начал подниматься на ноги, но рядом прозвучал громкий удар.

– САНС, ВОТ ТЫ ГДЕ! ПРОСНИСЬ!

Санс вскочил на месте, распахивая глазницы. Он моргнул, глядя на потолок. Тот был совершенно незнакомым. Это не его комната.

– ВСТАВАЙ, ЛЕНТЯЙ! – говорил Папирус, уперев руки в бока и хмурясь сверху-вниз на Санса. – ЕЩЁ ДНЕВНОЕ ВРЕМЯ!

– Э-э-э. – Санс медленно уселся, потирая череп и оглядываясь. Он был в маленькой комнате, разделённой надвое какой-то шторкой. Рядом с ним были лава-лампа и несколько книг на полу. Ни торнадо из мусора, ни беговой дорожки, ни гор носков. Даже кровать была неправильная, раскладушка с настоящей простынёй и одеялом.

– Где…?

– У меня всего НЕМНОГО СВОБОДНОГО ВРЕМЕНИ, так что я подумал, что приготовлю спагетти! – сказал Папирус, уходя обратно за перегородку. – Мне ведь надо УБЕДИТЬСЯ, что ты правильно питаешься в моё отсутствие! САНС, ЧТО Я ГОВОРИЛ ТЕБЕ ПРО ОТКРЫТОЕ ОКНО? Тут и так уже ДОСТАТОЧНО сквозняков!

– Э-э… прости.

Санс свесил ноги с края раскладушки, уставившись в пол. Боже, даже пол был неправильным, комбинацией из бетонных блоков и плохо подогнанных деревянных досок. И Папирус был прав – из единственного окна шёл жуткий сквозняк.

Санс поднялся на ноги, пытаясь соображать. Папирус вёл себя нормально, а значит, это и _было_ нормально – или, по крайней мере, нечто, к чему Папирус привык. Очевидно, это был не их дом, и несмотря на сквозняк, тут было недостаточно холодно для Снежнеграда. Из окна виднелись деревья, освещённые рассеянным светом поярче, чем Санс когда-либо видел под землёй.

Всё это, сложенное вместе, означало… что-то. Этому полагалось иметь смысл. А если смысл существовал, если всё это было обычным делом, то Санс не мог взять и спросить об этом. Папирус заподозрит неладное.

Санс шагнул за перегородку и наблюдал за тем, как Папирус включает плиту и ставит на неё небольшую кастрюлю, наполненную водой. Кухни не было. Это даже еле можно было назвать домом. Санс подошёл к окну, пытаясь рассмотреть открывающийся вид получше. Деревья. Оранжево-жёлтая листва. Мелкие избушки и ряды палаток. А здесь сидела… птица, на крыше одной из соседних хижин, взъерошивая свои чёрные перья. Точно. Ворона. Она называлась «ворона», и она была в порядке вещей. Как и всё остальное.

– САНС, ТЫ ХОТЬ СЛУШАЕШЬ?

– Чего? – Он моргнул и отвернулся от окна. Папирус оторвал взгляд от готовящихся спагетти ровно настолько, чтобы зыркнуть на него.

– Прости, э-э. Я всё ещё просыпаюсь, – сказал Санс, натягивая на себя непринуждённую ухмылку. – О чём ты говорил?

– Я ГОВОРИЛ, что люди сказали мне, что нам придётся ОТЛОЖИТЬ асфальтирование дорог, – сказал Папирус, закатывая огоньки глаз. – Что-то про погоду? Они ПЫТАЛИСЬ это объяснить, но в этом было ОЧЕНЬ МАЛО смысла! А ещё я спросил, как прошла вечеринка после того, как я ушёл!

Люди. Погода. Вечеринка.

Поверхность.

– Ох, – сказал Санс, снова моргая. – Не, ага, она прошла нормально. Очень весело.

В честь чего был праздник? Что-то про Ториэль с Фриском?

– Куча пирогов, – продолжил Санс, отодвигаясь от окна и усаживаясь на свой стул. – Может, даже не осталось места для спагетти, хех.

– Тогда у нас будут остатки! – радостно объявил Папирус и указал на прямоугольный предмет на земле. – Смотри, Санс! Я раздобыл… МОРОЗИЛКУ!

Санс изучал её пару секунд. Верно, потому что у них не было холодильника. Потому что… это Поверхность, и Альфис всё ещё пыталась разобраться с… проблемой питания, и сетью для телефонов, и интернетом, и всем прочим.

– Теперь мы можем ХРАНИТЬ еду вместо того, чтобы СРАЗУ ЖЕ ПОЖИРАТЬ ЕЁ! – продолжил Папирус. – Дела у нас идут В ГОРУ!

– Ага, – сказал Санс, вяло усмехаясь. – Даже буквально.

– ТЬФУ! – Папирус потряс головой. – В общем, ты ещё чем-нибудь занимался сегодня, брат? ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, не говори, что ты просто «спал»!

Санс уставился на затылок Папируса. Чем он занимался сегодня? Он не помнил. Даже сон был расплывчатым. Пустота, цветок…

– Да ничем, – сказал он, внезапно хмурясь и кидая взгляд обратно на свою сторону хижины. На обложке книги прямо у его раскладушки красовалось несколько птиц.

_Птица под наклоном._

– Я видел птицу, – сказал Санс, подходя и подбирая книгу.

– О-О-О! КАКУЮ ПТИЦУ?

В книге было несколько загнутых уголков страниц. Восемь. Восемь птиц. Как чёрточки подсчёта.

Он пролистнул на нужную страницу и развернул книгу, чтобы Папирусу было видно.

– Поползня, – сказал Санс, показывая на картинку. – Она сидела как бы боком на дереве. Вот так. Довольно круто, вообще-то.

– Звучит липово! – сказал Папирус, но он улыбался. – Поверхность такая СТРАННАЯ!

– Хех, ага.

– Кстати говоря, я видел ещё одну… – Папирус замолчал, снова хмурясь. Он прищурился на Санса. – Санс, это ты издаёшь этот звук?

– Какой звук?

– Это шипение и…

Что-то звякнуло о крышу, затем ещё что-то. Это превратилось в равномерное постукивание, с низким шипением на заднем фоне. Санс и Папирус оба посмотрели на потолок.

– Пожалуй, это не ты, – сказал Папирус, выглядя озадаченным.

– Судя по звуку, что-то бьёт нашу крышу.

– Этого «чего-то» слишком много, чтобы оно было шишками! – Папирус накрыл кастрюлю крышкой и подошёл к двери. Санс положил свою книгу обратно на раскладушку, затем последовал за братом. Папирус толкнул дверь нараспашку и сразу же замер, уставившись на мир снаружи. Санс попытался разглядеть, что за ним.

– Что там?

– Что-то происходит, – сказал Папирус низким и тихим голосом. Санс придвинулся к нему.

Снаружи с неба капала жидкость, проливаясь серебристой пеленой. Она лилась постоянным темпом и постукивала по крышам и листьям деревьев, оставляя крошечные ямки там, где ударялась о землю.

Она выглядела незнакомо, но Сансу показалось, что он помнит что-то про неё. Он стал протягивать руку наружу из двери.

Папирус схватил его за запястье.

– Санс, нет! – сказал он, уставившись на него с расширенными глазницами. – Что ты делаешь? Что, если это опасно?

– Оно не опасно, – сказал Санс, мягко разгибая пальцы Папируса. – Это дождь. Посмотри.

Он протянул руку, несмотря на тихий возглас беспокойства от Папируса. Капли воды ударили его фаланги и потекли к пястным костям. Чувство походило на душ, только вода была прохладная, и кажется, лилась не так сильно и быстро.

Санс смотрел на дождевые капли, падающие на его руку, затем протиснулся мимо Папируса и полностью вышел наружу. Он ощутил, как вода ударила по его черепу мягкими брызгами. На утрамбованной земле дороги как раз неподалёку от двери начали образовываться лужи. Санс осмотрелся. Мир принял сероватую окраску, но все зелёные, оранжевые, жёлтые и коричневые тона деревьев, казалось, бросились в глаза, в одночасье яркие и живые.

Это ничем не напоминало капающую с потолка пещеры воду.

– Санс?

Он чувствовал, как влага просачивается сквозь его толстовку, но повернулся обратно к Папирусу с ухмылкой.

– Бро, иди сюда.

– Но что это? – сказал Папирус, кидая подозрительный взгляд наверх. – Я не понимаю.

– Это дождь. – Санс растопырил пальцы, позволяя каплям струиться сквозь них. – Это просто вода, бро. Она течёт из облаков. Такое вот случается на Поверхности.

_Они на Поверхности._

– Хех. – Санс поневоле улыбнулся. – Давай. Это безопасно.

Папирус снова посмотрел наверх, затем наконец шагнул из двери, поднимая одну руку. Он слегка вздрогнул, когда первые капли ударили по его руке, расширяя глазницы от удивления. Затем он полностью вышел наружу.

– О, это… что-то вроде душа, – медленно произнёс Папирус. – Только… больше?

Санс видел, как некоторые другие монстры высунули головы или конечности из палаток и дверных проёмов, пытаясь понять, что происходило. Должно быть, это был их первый дождь на Поверхности. Все реагировали так, словно никогда не видели его раньше.

– Пахнет приятно, – сказал Папирус, начиная немного улыбаться.

– Ага. – Немного напоминало сырую пещеру, но чуть землистее. Зеленее.

– Вода просто берёт и вот так падает с неба? – спросил Папирус, снова глядя вверх. – Как?

– Не знаю. – Несколько капель протекли в глазницы Санса, так что он вытер их рукавом. – Это часть «погоды». Почти как снег. Не особо знаю, как оно работает здесь наверху – совсем не то же самое, как когда под землёй шёл снег. Но это круто, правда?

Улыбка Папируса расплылась шире. – Да, это… очень круто.

Это было прекрасно, неким странным образом. Непривычно, но не пугающе. Сансу почти чудилось, что он мог бы стоять здесь вечно, наблюдая за падением дождя. В нём было что-то мирное. Успокаивающее. Заземляющее.

Впрочем, он начинал промокать весьма неуютным образом. И дождь усиливался.

– Оно так и будет, навсегда? – спросил Папирус с ноткой беспокойства в голосе.

– Не думаю. – Санс отряхнул себя, как собака. – Погода – это такая штука, которая часто меняется.

Он направился обратно к дверному проёму. Не было причины, по которой он не мог бы наблюдать за дождём из уюта их сухой хижины. Здание нагрелось от плиты. Раздавался звук капель, и Санс быстро заметил протечку на потолке на стороне Папируса. Он нашёл миску и подставил её под воду, прежде чем лужа не успела разрастись.

Папирус появился в дверях, вытирая дождевые капли с черепа.

– Что случится, если дождь будет идти слишком долго?

Он заметил протечку и цыкнул несуществующим языком. Санс подтащил свой стул к открытой двери, раскладывая его.

– Э-э-э, по-моему, будет потоп, – сказал Санс, усаживаясь. – Но если это случится, мы все можем просто залезть обратно на гору, пока оно не пройдёт.

– Хм-м, – протянул Папирус, и Санс услышал, как он топает по хижине. – О нет, он идёт из окна! САНС! МНЕ КАЗАЛОСЬ, Я ПОПРОСИЛ ТЕБЯ ЗАКРЫТЬ ЕГО!

Прозвучал гремящий звук, когда Папирус закрыл створку.

– Прости.

– По крайней мере, это всего одна протечка. Я так и знал, что это умная мысль – залатать все те дыры! О, но зачем ты использовал одну из наших мисок? У нас их только двое!

– Ничего страшного. Я наелся пирогами на вечеринке. Оставь мне немного в морозилке, ладно? – бросил Санс через плечо.

– Ты собираешься просто сидеть и смотреть на дождь?

– Ага, – сказал Санс, улыбаясь про себя. – Это расслабляет.

– Тебе не помешало бы ПОМЕНЬШЕ расслабляющих вещей в жизни! – сказал Папирус, возвращаясь к своим спагетти. – Тебе придётся скоро подвинуться, мне надо обратно на работу.

– Не можешь взять отпуск по случаю дождя или что-нибудь?

Могло бы выйти здорово. Папирус не умел сидеть смирно, но если бы Санс мог уговорить его хоть немножко посмотреть на дождь вместе с ним, это было бы что-то. Совсем как тогда, когда они смотрели шоу МТТ в под землёй. Просто тихие посиделки братьев.

– НИКАКОЕ КОЛИЧЕСТВО ВОДЫ С НЕБЕСНОГО ПОТОЛКА НЕ ПОМЕШАЕТ ВЕЛИКОМУ ПАПИРУСУ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СВОИ ОБЯЗАННОСТИ!

Санс подавил вздох. – Ладно, бро. Просто постарайся не промокнуть, когда вернёшься туда.

Это ничего. Дождь ему нравился, и Санс чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем несколько минут назад. Казалось, голова опять прочно сидела на плечах. Даже сон не беспокоил его прямо сейчас.

Он притих и устроился наблюдать за дождём.

***

Ночью дождь ненадолго прекратился, но к утру он возобновился с прежней устойчивостью. Казалось, что солнце совершенно не взошло, что обеспокоило бы его сильнее, если бы у Санса не было поверхностного представления об облачном покрове. Некоторым из соседей повезло меньше, и они болтали между собой, волнуясь о том, куда делось солнце.

Под дождём было трудно что-нибудь делать, по крайней мере то, ради чего пришлось бы идти на улицу. Санс рискнул забежать к ларьку Гриллби за обедом, прихватывая с собой пару дополнительных порций, когда он вспомнил морозилку. Электрическая плита и крошечная кастрюля не производили того объёма спагетти, к которому привык Папирус. По крайней мере, еда, строго говоря, не была в дефиците. Гриллби с многими другими бывшими владельцами ресторанов, включая Маффет, работали без устали, чтобы обеспечить весь Наружный едой. Трудно было только хранить её. Еда монстров не портилась, но она могла привлечь к себе насекомых или испачкаться. А теперь, из-за дождя, проблемой становилась сырость.

Санс засунул пару порций от Гриллби в морозилку, затем включил плиту и повесил свою толстовку на потолке, чтобы высушить её. Пока его не было дома, на потолке образовалась вторая протечка. Санс попытался заклеить её, но скотч не прилипал к мокрому металлу. Он сдался и просто подставил одну из их чашек, чтобы собирать воду.

Хотя бы созерцание дождя не надоедало. Оно включало в себя сидение на месте и ничегонеделание, два любимых дела Санса. Что ещё лучше, оно было постоянным доказательством того, где они находились.

Папируса не было дома весь день. Он вместе с Ториэль, Азгором, Фриском и несколькими людьми работали в большой совместной палатке ближе к центру Наружного, занимаясь той чертовщиной, какой полагалось заниматься послам. Санс знал, что там стояли раскладушки, и если дождь польёт сильнее, Папирус может вообще не вернуться сегодня вечером. А значит, Санс сам отвечал за то, чтобы покормить себя и присматривать одной глазницей за протечками.

Достаточно простая задача. Приятно, что выпал день, когда от него прямо-таки ожидали лени. Все остальные монстры неподалёку тоже, казалось, прятались внутри, не считая коренных жителей Водопадья. Стая Ааронов устроила состязание по игре мышцами под дождём, а Смурена бродила туда-сюда по улицам, счастливо напевая про себя.

Около полудня небо начало темнеть, и тучи наверху поменяли цвет из помойно-серого на сланцево-синеватый. Примерно тогда и появился Фриск. Санс пытался чинить очередную протечку, когда услышал стук в дверь. Фриск был одет в жёлтый дождевой плащ и держал разноцветный зонт вместе с большой сумкой, которая была почти что с них самих размером. Они еле заметно улыбнулись, когда Санс открыл дверь.

– Хей, малыш, – сказал он, ухмыляясь им. – Остаёшься сухим?

– М-м-м, – сказали они, кивая. – Остаюсь. Хотел спросить тебя о том же. Ты, эм. Ты в порядке?

– Я, ну да. Промок, когда ходил за обедом, но я выживу. Очень даже здорово, вообще-то. – Ухмылка Санса невольно смягчилась. – Здесь сыро и холодно и как-то странно, но мне нравится. За этим круто наблюдать.

В улыбке Фриска на мгновение промелькнуло что-то поярче.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Эм, потому что, многие монстры не совсем понимают, что происходит, и некоторые боялись, так что вот.

– Хех, ну спасибо, что проверил.

– Эм, я вместе с Тор… вместе с мамой, мы раздаём всем вот эти. Держи.

Фриск поставил свою сумку на землю, вытащил из неё сложенный брезент вместе с двумя механическими зонтиками и протянул их Сансу.

– А-а, блин, как классно, – сказал Санс, принимая вещи. – Это здорово поможет. Наша крыша вся дырявая, хех.

– М-м-м. Некоторые люди. Подарили кучу вещей от дождя, этим утром.

– Мило с их стороны.

Это никогда не переставало удивлять, если честно. Столько людей заходили так далеко, чтобы помогать им.

– Не хочешь уйти из-под дождя на минутку? – спросил Санс, указывая большим пальцем через плечо. – Я стащил пару пакетиков какао у Гриллби.

Улыбка Фриска дрогнула. Они потеребили рукава своего плаща. Он был немного маловат на них, и Санс видел торчащие рукава их свитера, жёлто-зелёные.

Нет… сине-сиреневые. Тот свитер, который они постоянно носили, был сине-сиреневым.

Хм. Может, с его зрением творилось что-то неладное, в придачу ко всей остальной его части.

– Эм. Спасибо, – сказал Фриск после паузы. – Не стоит. Мне надо раздать всё остальное.

– Конечно, малыш. – Санс пожал плечами наиболее непринуждённым образом. – Когда-нибудь в другой раз.

– Ага. Увидимся позже.

Они подобрали свою сумку и помчались к следующей хижине. Санс смотрел, как они приблизились к двери и постучали в неё. Затем он нырнул обратно внутрь.

Иногда серьёзно казалось, что Фриск его боится.

Санс положил зонты на пол и развернул брезент, глядя на потолок. Он мог бы, наверное, расстелить его по потолку и приклеить туда, но была вероятность, что он просто наберёт на себя воды и со временем рухнет. Ужасная идея. Лучше просто укрыть им крышу и прикрепить его к внешним стенам парочкой веток или чего-нибудь.

К тому времени, как он вышел обратно под дождь, Фриск исчез. Санс притворился, что не заметил.

Будет трудно закинуть брезент на крышу. Они убедились, что она как минимум метр восемьдесят высотой, чтобы Папирусу не приходилось постоянно наклоняться. Санс не мог достать до такой верхотуры. Он мог бы, наверное, просто телепортироваться на крышу, расстелить его там.

Нет.

Ему придётся просто положиться на везение. Санс отошёл назад, собрал все четыре угла брезента, прицелился на краешек крыши и закинул один так высоко, как только смог. Каким-то чудом это сработало с первого раза – другой край брезента пронёсся к противоположному краю крыши. Санс чуть не отпустил его полностью от сущего удивления.

Понадобилось всего несколько минут на расположение брезента в меру своих возможностей, но дождь усиливался. Начинал выть и ветер. К тому времени, как он вернулся внутрь, Санс промок насквозь. Он съёжился на полу поближе к плите, обнимая себя, чтобы унять дрожь. Дождь превращался в ливень. На улице было так темно, что казалось, уже наступала ночь.

Санс только начал согреваться, когда снаружи мелькнула вспышка. Он нахмурился и поднялся на ноги, приоткрывая дверь и выглядывая из проёма. Скорее всего, просто сосед использовал магию, но на улице пустовало. Санс осмотрел всю длину улицы, гадая, увидел ли он фары машины.

Откуда ни возьмись раздался низкий, раскатистый грохот. Он звучал издалека и чуть-чуть напоминал рёв автомобиля или грузовика, но увеличенный в несколько раз. Казалось, звук медленно катился по лесу, пока не заглох.

Санс нахмурился про себя. Машины звучали слегка по-другому. Может, это был зверь? Но в этом тоже было мало смысла. У голосов птиц и животных обычно было чёткое направление, и они не разносились так далеко. Звук походил, скорее, на далёкий камнепад, или маленькое землетрясение.

Санс уже давно не чувствовал землетрясений.

Он собрался было закрыть дверь, когда увидел, как яркая вспышка осветила часть неба, длясь от силы долю секунды. Он дёрнулся, его душа забилась в рёбрах, и он инстинктивно захлопнул дверь. Огни в небе. Ладненько. Определённо Поверхность. Раньше он видел самолёты над головой, и они издавали что-то вроде рёва, но не вспыхивали настолько ярко. Дело могло быть в магии, но все в Наружном почувствовали бы такую величественную демонстрацию, включая Санса. Он подошёл к окну, но вид был загорожен брезентом.

Несколько секунд позже снова раздался рокот. Как и раньше, он раскатывался издали, с ворчанием пробираясь сквозь деревья, затем затихая.

Санс уселся на пол рядом с плитой.

– Всё в порядке, – тихо сказал он. – Просто какая-та фигня Поверхности.

Он был уверен, что читал про что-то подобное, но как и всё остальное, оно вспоминалось с трудом. Это было как-то связано с дождём и погодой. Обычное дело. Не о чем беспокоиться.

Последовал долгий период тишины. Санс понял, что обнимает себя, и отпустил, корча гримасу. Глупо. Он был на взводе из-за ерунды. Что бы там ни происходило, кажется, оно уже закончилось. К тому же, до сих пор шёл дождь, и слушать его было приятно.

Очередная вспышка, и свет влился сквозь оставшиеся бреши на стенах и потолке, освещая брезент неоново-голубым. Санс вздрогнул так сильно, что чуть не повалил плиту, слегка ахая, прежде чем смог удержать себя.

Вспышки были связаны с шумом. Это было логично – в этом было что-то научное. Значит, грохот последует через несколько секунд. Свет двигался быстрее, чем звук.

А вот и он, пару секунд позже, как и прежде. Санс был готов к нему, но на этот раз звук раздался громче. Теперь он действительно напоминал землетрясение, но без встряски и треска камней. Когда звук утих, Санс услышал слабое дребезжание. До него дошло не сразу, что оно исходило от него самого. Он дрожал.

Санс прижал колени к груди. Он вёл себя просто смешно. Явно, здесь происходило что-то, что не собиралось прекращаться. Ему надо было взять себя в руки, просто привыкнуть к этому, смириться с этим. Не так ведь это и страшно. Он пережил вещи гораздо, гораздо хуже.

Он поинтересовался, где был Папирус. Скорее всего, всё ещё на своей сторожевой станции… нет. Нет, он должен быть в палатке послов. Без сомнений, до сих пор на работе.

Может, ему было страшно. Папирус был невероятно крут, но он всё же боялся некоторых вещей. По крайней мере, рядом с ним были и другие. Азгор, Андайн, скорее всего; Ториэль, быть может. Возможно, Альфис. Санс был практически единственным, кто не работал, этакий бесполезный мешок костей. Папирус, наверное…

Вспышка. Эта была ярче, резче.

_свет окружает его, незабываемый рёв, запах растерзанных листьев, мир утопает в белом –_

Санс обхватил голову руками и зажмурил глазницы.

Всё в порядке. В _порядке_. Он вёл себя так глупо. Это просто свет. Он его не тронет. Ему стоило бы просто подняться, пойти убедиться, что ветер не сдует брезент. Папирус так рассердится, если у них снова протечёт крыша. Сансу надо бы встать и принести хоть какую-то пользу.

На сей раз рокот раздался громче, но Санс еле заметил это. Звук, хотя бы, был предсказуемым. К нему он мог приготовиться.

Может… может, ему стоит попытаться добраться до палатки послов. Убедиться, что у Папируса всё хорошо, на всякий случай. У него был зонт. Он сможет дойти. Она была не так уж и далеко.

Да чёрт, он мог бы просто телепортироваться. Наверное. Если только вытащит башку из своей метафорической задницы. Если бы только мысль о телепортации не пугала его даже сильнее, чем тупые вспышки света.

Нет, никакой телепортации. Но можно пойти пешком. Ничего страшного. Он сможет.

Санс начал разворачиваться, но свет вспыхнул опять.

_что-то обвивается вокруг его души, смех, рывок, яркое сияние –_

– Ну уж нет, – сказал он натянутым голосом. Он снова обхватил голову. Ему показалось, что где-то слышен далёкий плач ребёнка.

Замечательно. Теперь он хотя бы может вступить в ряды буквальных детей. Он уж точно трясся, как один из них.

Он снова подумал о Папирусе, когда ещё один рокот пронёсся через лес. Проверить, как он там – абсолютный минимум, который ожидался от старшего брата. На тот случай, что Папирусу действительно страшно. И, чёрт возьми, в палатке послов может найтись лишняя раскладушка, и Санс мог бы переночевать там. Палатка была лучшего качества, чем остальные в Наружном, так что, может, она даже затемнит собой вспышки света.

Кто-нибудь похрабрее уже был бы снаружи, ища Папируса.

_Кто-нибудь похрабрее никогда не позволил бы ему умереть._

Глупости. Это Поверхность. Папирус никогда, строго говоря, не умирал, не в этой временной линии.

Как будто бы это всё оправдывало.

Надо было подняться. Надо было найти своего брата. Ему надо было… просто побыть с ним.

На сей раз вспышка была ещё ярче, и сразу за ней последовал такой звук, словно весь мир треснул пополам. Воздух, казалось, разбился, и стены хижины затряслись, когда рокот прокатился по городку, потрескивая по пути.

– О господи.

Миру опять наступал конец. Вот оно. Пришло время Сброса. Должно быть, так он и звучал. Всё заканчивалось, расщеплённая нить бытия свисала в белое ничто. Всё существование ревело в агонии, когда его прерывали. Он почти чувствовал, как медленно разрывается на части, как его медленно волочат назад.

Когда Санс очнулся, он был свёрнут в комок на полу хижины, дрожа и бормоча имя Папируса.

Он поморщился и зажмурил глазницы, прижимая лоб к коленям. Поверхность. Он всё ещё на Поверхности. Это просто дождь. Просто погода.

Папируса здесь не было. Не мёртв, нет. Жив. Папирус был жив.

Его просто не было дома.

В какой-то момент Санс, похоже, просто-напросто лишился сознания. Он всё ещё лежал калачиком на полу, когда очнулся, весь сонный и с тупой болью в черепе. Снаружи доносилось слабое шипение, указывающее на то, что дождь не прекратился, и Санс слышал приближающиеся шаги. Кажется, вспышки света и шум прекратились. Он закрыл глазницы и прислонил лоб к влажной древесине пола в безмолвном облегчении.

Санс начал расправлять себя, как дверь открылась. Внутрь вошёл Папирус, промокший и усталый на вид, с тёмными синяками под глазницами.

– Папирус?

Санс вскочил в сидячее положение и тут же пожалел об этом, схватываясь за череп.

– Ай.

– Санс, что ты делаешь на полу? – требовательно спросил Папирус. – Ты что, СПАЛ посреди пола? ИСПОЛЬЗУЙ ХОТЯ БЫ СВОЮ КРОВАТЬ!

Санс поморщился и неопределённым жестом махнул рукой на Папируса.

– Боже, не ори, – пробормотал он. – Бро, что… где ты был прошлой ночью?

– Я переночевал в палатке послов, – сказал Папирус, зевая. – Это было НЕ ОЧЕНЬ удобно. Но Азгор настоял на том, что мне нельзя идти домой пешком во время грозы.

– Во время… – Санс оторвал руку от головы, глядя снизу-вверх на Папируса. – Грозы?

Вот. Вот так она называлась.

– Да, весь этот шум и свет и дождь и ветер прошлой ночью! Это называется «гроза»! – Папирус с любопытством посмотрел на Санса. – Мне казалось, ты сказал, что разбираешься в погоде?

– Я… ага, вроде того.

– Поначалу это очень пугало, – сказал Папирус, слегка вздрагивая. – Но потом Клон Азгора… то есть, Ториэль, была так любезна, что объяснила мне всё! Этот шум называется ГРОМ, а свет называют МОЛНИЯМИ! И это… иногда происходит, когда идёт дождь? Я не полностью понимаю это. Но она была ОЧЕНЬ громкая и неожиданная! К счастью, Ториэль объяснила, что о ней НЕЗАЧЕМ волноваться. НЕ ТО ЧТОБЫ ЕЙ ТРЕБОВАЛОСЬ ТАК ГОВОРИТЬ! НИЧТО НА СВЕТЕ НЕ ПУГАЕТ ВЕЛИКОГО ПАПИРУСА!

Санс свесил руки с колен.

– Ага. Хех. Я так и знал, что ты будешь в порядке.

Глупо. Он повёл себя так глупо. Папирус был с остальными, с теми, кто мог пояснить ему о происходящем и утешить его, успокоить. Санс был ему совершенно не нужен.

– КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ Я В ПОРЯДКЕ! – Папирус стал стягивать свой шарф, чтобы повесить его с потолка. Он приостановился и взглянул на Санса, наклонив голову. – А что насчёт тебя? Ты в порядке? Многие монстры ОЧЕНЬ боялись!

Санс натянул на себя кривую ухмылку и подпёр подбородок ладонью, подмигивая Папирусу.

– Я слишком ленив, чтобы бояться.

Папирус посмотрел на него с сомнением.

– У тебя синяки под глазницами, – заметил он.

– У тебя тоже.

– Ну! Ведь это нелегко! Спать, когда так шумно! РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, ВЕЛИКОМУ ПАПИРУСУ И БЕЗ ТОГО НУЖНО ОЧЕНЬ МАЛО СНА!

Санс слегка усмехнулся.

– Сансу, с другой стороны, нужно как минимум восемнадцать часов. Пожалуй, вернусь к этому делу. После завтрака. О, э-э-э, я оставил немного дополнительной еды от Гриллби в морозилке, если хочешь.

– ФУ! Я ВОЗДЕРЖУСЬ! И НЕ ЗАНИМАЙ МЕСТО В МОРОЗИЛКЕ ЭТОЙ ДРЯНЬЮ! Она там для остатков спагетти!

– О. Ну ладно, э-э. Справедливо.

Санс подтянул себя на ноги, пытаясь не обращать внимания на раскалывающийся череп. Ощущение почти смахивало на похмелье. Наверное, это как-то связано с грозой. Атмосферное давление или что-то вроде. Он побрёл к морозилке и вытащил одну из порций Гриллби. После вчерашней ночи, он заслужил себе гамбургер на завтрак.

Санс начал разогревать бургер на плите, пока Папирус переодевался в одежду посвежее.

– Азгор или кто-нибудь ещё не говорил, будет ли опять гроза? – спросил Санс совершенно непринуждённым голосом.

– Сказали, что может быть! – ответил Папирус, удовлетворённо улыбаясь, когда натягивал на себя сухую рубашку. – Но надеюсь, что нет! Будет очередной напряжённый день!

Санс взглянул на него. – Погоди, ты не останешься?

Папирус фыркнул. – Я только вернулся, чтобы переодеться в сухое! Я же говорил тебе, брат, РАБОТА ТАЛИСМАНА НИКОГДА НЕ ОКОНЧЕНА!

– Э-э-э, но… – Санс удержал улыбку на месте и покрутил кнопку на плите. – А что, если гроза всё же вернётся?

– Тогда мы найдём способ справиться с ней! – Папирус выбрал себе другой шарф из сумки с одеждой. – Мы занимаемся очень ВАЖНЫМИ разговорами! Они называются… ПЕРЕГОВОРЫ! НЬЕ-ХЕ!

– Лады.

Будильник на телефоне Папируса зазвенел, и он ярко ухмыльнулся и выключил его.

– И на этом! МНЕ ПОРА БЕЖАТЬ! О, это Фриск оставил? – спросил Папирус, поднимая один из зонтиков.

– Ага.

– КАКОЙ ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК! ПОЧТИ ТАКОЙ ЖЕ, КАК И Я! – Он направился к двери. – О, И ЕСЛИ ТЫ УВИДИШЬ ИХ ДО МЕНЯ, ПЕРЕДАЙ ИМ СПАСИБО ЗА ТО, ЧТО ТАК ТЩАТЕЛЬНО ЗАСТЕЛИЛИ КРЫШУ БРЕЗЕНТОМ! КАК ХОРОШО, КОГДА БОЛЬШЕ НИЧЕГО НЕ ПРОТЕКАЕТ!

– Я сообщу им, – сказал Санс, но Папирус уже исчез.

Санс перевернул гамбургер на плите. Всё в порядке. Без разницы. Если опять начнётся гроза и Санс снова потеряет сознание от паники, в этом тоже разницы никакой. Это просто очередная вещь Поверхности, к которой ему придётся привыкнуть.

Папирус был занят и счастлив. Да и все были заняты и счастливы. Жизнь продолжалась для всех.

Может, это было неизбежно – то, что Санс всё сильнее отставал от остальных. У него никогда не получалось идти в ногу ни с кем и ни с чем. Папирус перегнал бы Санса уже несколько лет назад, если бы Санс то и дело не сдерживал его. Теперь Папирусу больше не придётся тормозить. Никому не придётся. Все были свободны.

Все, кроме Санса.

Где-то над хижиной раздалось карканье, возвращая Санса обратно в реальность. Он отряхнулся. Нечего грязнуть в печали. Он просто поступит так же, как и всегда – поплывёт по течению, пока что-нибудь не заставит его споткнуться и не отправит его кувырком в полёт.

Он придвинул свой стул обратно к двери и уселся, жуя свой бургер. Отщипнув крошечный кусок булки, он кинул его под дождь.

Некоторое время спустя налетела ворона и приземлилась на дорогу. Санс смотрел, как она жадно проглотила кусочек, затем дёрнула головой пару раз в сторону Санса. Он кинул ей ещё немножко хлеба. Она сожрала и этот кусок, взъерошила перья и улетела.

Вороны, дождь, гром и молнии. Они были на Поверхности уже… ну, не имело значения, как долго. Достаточно, чтобы увидеть восемь птиц и грозу.

– Мне ведь не привыкать к ненастьям в жизни, – сказал Санс про себя и слабо ухмыльнулся.

Вдалеке раздался тихий рокот грома.


	4. ЗАГРУЗКА 04975: Концовка #??: Могло бы Быть и Хуже

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Некоторые из них длятся долго. Ожидание мучительно. Санс встречает кого-то нового.

Санс сидел на своём излюбленном табурете в «Гриллбиз», притворяясь, что не слушает, как Красноптиц и Рыбак болтают рядом с ним.  
  
– Вроде бы, в этом-то весь смысл, – говорил Красноптиц со слегка заплетающимся языком. – Тот мелкий человек где-то там на свободе, разносит вместе, то есть вести, о том, какие… какие монстры замечательные, ведь так?  
  
– Так, – сказал Рыбак с едва ли не мудрым кивком.  
  
– Наверное, там куча всяких человеческих волшебников, – продолжил Красноптиц. – Человек найдёт их, и… и потом те волшебники, скорее всего, отменят заклинание. В этом весь смысл.  
  
– Но… уж не знаю, – сказал Рыбак, тяжело облокачиваясь о барную стойку и вертя своим стаканом туда-сюда. – Просто кажется, что это под вопросом. Типа, когда были души, они, по крайней мере, были гарантией, знаешь?  
  
– Но человек был просто милашкой. Мы ему понравились, как, типа, как личности.  
  
– Да ну? То есть… он был не особо разговорчивым.  
  
– Но он был _милым,_ – настоял на своём Красноптиц, слегка расправляя крылья для выразительности. – Он так много всем помогал? Типа как, вся суть в том, что люди не такие плохие, как мы считали, точно? Это и имела в виду, э-э-э, королева. Так что он не смог бы, ну, знаешь, он не смог бы просто забыть о нас. Он бы что-нибудь сделал. У людей должны быть всякие чудные виды магии и технологии, так что они все могли бы, они что-нибудь придумают.  
  
Рыбак медленно кивнул, обдумывая сказанное.  
  
– Ага… может, ты прав. Он бы не забыл о нас, мне кажется.  
  
– Я определённо всегда прав, – с торжеством сказал Красноптиц.  
  
– И вообще, могло бы быть и хуже.  
  
– Ага, ха-ха! За это надо выпить!  
  
Они чокнулись и сделали глубокий глоток. Красноптиц полностью допил свой напиток.  
  
Санс уставился в свой собственный стакан с безмятежной улыбкой на лице. _Могло бы быть и хуже._ Он столько раз слышал эти слова за последние несколько месяцев. Могло бы быть и хуже. Могло бы быть _гораздо_ хуже. Никто и понятия не имел, насколько хуже всё могло быть.  
  
Красноптиц с Рыбаком болтали без умолку, и на этот раз Санс действительно не слушал их. Он прикончил свою выпивку и жестом попросил у Гриллби ещё. Гриллби забрал у него стакан и приостановился, прежде чем наполнить его опять.  
  
– Это будет пятый по счёту, – тихо сказал он.  
  
– Ну да, – пожал плечами Санс.  
  
Гриллби осторожно поставил новую порцию перед ним, и Санс, не теряя времени, сделал глоток.  
  
– Я прерву тебя после этого, – сказал Гриллби.  
  
– Не, сегодня я потяну все шесть, – ответил Санс. Мир мягко вертелся и размывался по краям, но он мыслил на удивление здраво, или по крайней мере, выражался.  
  
– Трезвый Санс говорит, что пять – твой предел, – строго сказал Гриллби. – Как и его брат.  
  
– Не, Трезвый Санс только что прислал мне сообщение, – сказал Санс, ухмыляясь и вытаскивая свой телефон. Он напечатал сообщение и показал его Гриллби. – Видишь, он говорит, что я потяну шесть. Особый вечер. Три месяца с тех пор, как мы поменяли короля на королеву. Это типа, э-э-э… праздник.  
  
Гриллби прищурился, глядя на сообщение, которое Санс буквально написал две секунды назад.  
  
– Здесь просто написано «выей ещё». У тебя «выпей» с ошибкой.  
  
– Это текстовый сленг, Гриллбз, – сказал Санс с яркой ухмылкой. – Я иду в ногу со временем.  
  
– У Пьяного Санса нет права решать, сколько стаканов он выпивает, – сказал Гриллби с аурой завершённости, отходя прочь. Санс открыл рот, чтобы запротестовать снова, но смысла никакого. Гриллби невозможно было урезонить. К тому же, он уже отошёл слишком далеко.  
  
Пять подойдёт, допустил он. Скорее всего, это к лучшему. Трезвый Санс был умнее его. И грустнее, в чём и была настоящая проблема.  
  
– Что, правда три месяца, день в день? – спросил Красноптиц, поворачиваясь к Сансу. Тот опустил подбородок на ладонь и вяло вертанул головой в его сторону.  
  
– Агась.  
  
Он знал это с такой уверенностью только по той причине, что прошло также ровно два месяца с того дня, как он позвонил ребёнку и оставил сообщение на их телефоне.  
  
– Можно подумать, за три месяца что-нибудь да случилось бы, – сказал Рыбак, вернув сомнение в свой голос.  
  
– Ха-ха, ну, может, э-э-э, может ему просто надо найти побольше волшебников, – ответил Красноптиц.  
  
– Да ладно, – сказал Санс, опираясь тяжелее на свою руку. – Я бы положился больше на Придворную Учёную. С помощью её и Андайн, мы, скорее всего, в два счёта пробьём себе путь через гору.  
  
– Эй, и правда! – сказал Красноптиц, оживляясь. – Я совсем забыл про это!  
  
– Я тоже, – сказал Рыбак. – Никто больше не слышит новостей от доктора Альфис. Мы хоть знаем, что она… над чем-нибудь работает?  
  
– Андайн говорит, что да, – пожал плечами Санс.  
  
Не то чтобы это имело значение. Прежний Придворный Учёный потратил десятилетия, ища способ разрушить барьер. Санс бесконечно больше верил в способности Альфис, но Альфис также была… отвлечена. Он не знал, почему так считает, но что-то удерживало её. Уж точно не Андайн, которая только и делала, что поощряла её и помогала ей. Что-то другое.  
  
Он чувствовал краешки воспоминания, но отогнал его, прежде чем мог даже попытаться ухватиться за него. Тоже не было смысла, как и ни в чём остальном. Даже при полной сосредоточенности, Альфис ни за что не найдёт дорогу из Подземелья. Никто не найдёт. Не в этой временной линии.  
  
– В общем, как ты и сказал, – продолжил Красноптиц, стараясь звучать авторитетно. – Могло бы быть и хуже.  
  
_Могло бы быть и хуже._  
  
Ночь продолжалась. Красноптиц и Рыбак в конце концов отправились по домам, и остальная часть «Гриллбиз» начала медленно опустевать. Санс остался на месте, допивая свой напиток и пытаясь вынудить у Гриллби ещё один. Ночка в любом случае выдастся паршивая, и лучше будет встретить её пьяным, чем трезвым. Невзирая на то, что к этому моменту ему грозила опасность грохнуться со своего табурета.  
  
Папирус разнесёт его ко всем чертям, когда Санс наконец вернётся домой. Конечно, всегда была возможность просто не идти домой. В любом случае, разницы не будет никакой.  
  
– Ну же, Гриллб, – сказал он, наверное, в пятый раз, поднимая свой пустой стакан. – Ещё разок. Сделай мне одолжение, мужик.  
  
Гриллби не ответил и даже не обратил на него внимания. Он просто забрал пустой стакан и пошёл обслуживать Панки, платившего за свой счёт. Санс наблюдал за ним, говоря себе, что стоит просто сдаться и прекратить. К этому моменту он вёл себя, как типичный приставучий пьяница. Проблематичный клиент. Такими темпами Гриллби вышвырнет его взашей. К тому же, он уважал Гриллби. Хотя уважение никогда не мешало ему раздражать и разочаровывать окружающих.  
  
Он довольствовался тем, что сложил руки на стойке и положил на них голову. Это помогало ему не пошатываться и не позволяло снова разинуть рот и канючить очередную выпивку. И так сойдёт. У него была дома заначка. То было лучше, чем валяться на кровати с колотящей в груди душой, пока он задавал себе вопросы, на которые никогда не получит ответы, размышляя, _почему_. Похмелье завтра будет просто кошмарным, но то была проблема Будущего Санса.  
  
Завтра. Подумать только, бывает и такое.  
  
Панки ушёл. Собаки улизнули без суеты. В эти последние несколько месяцев они были гораздо более сдержанными, так как Стража была расформирована и они наконец-то приняли то, что Альфис так и не ответит на их звонки. Санс держал голову на руках, мечтая просто уснуть. Раньше он так хорошо умел засыпать – почему же сон всегда был нынче вне досягаемости? Даже когда ему удавалось отключиться, его ждали одни кошмары. Им даже не хватало порядочности быть Гастеровскими снами.  
  
– Санс.  
  
Он шевельнулся ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть вверх. Гриллби стоял перед ним со своим типичным пустым выражением лица. Санс ухмыльнулся ему.  
  
– Хей, Гриллб, – радостно сказал он. – Передумал насчёт шестого?  
  
– Мы закрываемся, – сказал Гриллби.  
  
Санс уселся прямее и огляделся. Он был самым последним в баре. Даже Диззи ушла домой. Или может, это было то, где все умерли, а Санс вместе с Гриллби были последними двумя монстрами в живых. На секунду Санс не мог вспомнить. Впрочем, ему было всё равно.  
  
– П-ф-ф. Что за банальность. – Санс откинулся назад на табурете, мир вращался. – Последний несчастный пьяница, кого пора выкидывать.  
  
Гриллби скрестил руки, окидывая Санса взглядом, которому, возможно, полагалось быть многозначительным. Санс подумал о дороге домой и о лекции от Папируса – если тот был жив, конечно – и о подъёме по лестнице, и той зоне бедствия, которая являлась его комнатой. Он не помнил прошлый раз, когда заправлял свою постель. Он взял себе в привычку просто ложиться на голый матрас со скомканными в печальный клубок простынями на другом краю.  
  
– Мне нельзя остаться ещё немного? – сказал Санс, обращаясь к барной стойке. – Только до того, как запрёшь двери.  
  
Гриллби слегка хмыкнул, и, казалось, обдумывал просьбу.  
  
– Хорошо, – сказал он и ушёл, начиная мыть посуду и прибираться. Санс вздохнул, пытаясь не выдать облегчения в голосе, и уронил голову обратно на руки.  
  
Такое жалкое зрелище. Он бы назвал это новым уровнем низости, если бы не мучительно осознавал то, что падал куда ниже этого, и скорее всего, падёт и снова. Санс никогда не верил всерьёз в то, что у него было право даже расстраиваться, но этот раз казался ещё незаслуженнее, чем обычно. О чём тут жаловаться? Дела шли нормально. Даже хорошо. Все были живы, наверное. Азгор погиб, души исчезли, и они, скорее всего, никогда отсюда не выйдут, но в этом ничего нового. Всё в порядке.  
  
Не было причины так себя чувствовать.  
  
Санс не был уверен, сколько времени прошло, пока Гриллби не приплыл обратно в его поле зрения. Тот остановился и взглянул на него. Огоньки глаз Санса сфокусировались заново, когда он посмотрел на Гриллби, встречаясь с ним взглядом. Наверное, сейчас его выкинут. Прежде чем Санс смог начать вымаливать себе ещё времени, Гриллби заговорил.  
  
– Ты не улыбаешься.  
  
Санс в сию же секунду заставил какое-то подобие ухмылки вернуться на своё лицо.  
  
– А вот и нет. Я всегда улыбаюсь.  
  
– Не улыбался. – Гриллби поставил поднос со стаканами, который держал в руках, и перегнулся через стойку. – Кажется, ты расстроен.  
  
Санс криво пожал плечами. – Просто размечтался, вот и всё.  
  
– Уже третий раз за сегодня я замечаю, как ты не улыбаешься.  
  
Если так, то он терял сноровку. Придётся постараться посильнее. Посадить чувства под замок, прежде чем кто-нибудь ещё не заметил. Гриллби был более наблюдателен, чем остальные, но было редкостью, что он берёт и поднимает эту тему.  
  
Гриллби наклонился чуть поближе.  
  
– Я не прикажу тебе говорить, – тихо произнёс он. – Но если ты захочешь поговорить, то я послушаю.  
  
Поговорить. Просто излить душу. Он не был уверен, поступал ли так раньше. Может, не с Гриллби, но с кем-нибудь ещё, может, с многими несколькими. Вероятно, даже с Папирусом, в той или иной временной линии. Дела усугублялись на протяжении лет и повторов, пока он не достигал какого-нибудь переломного момента. Такое должно было случится хоть раз. Никто не протянул бы так вечно – хотя это никогда не мешало ему стараться. То был один из редких случаев, когда он действительно старался.  
  
Но… эта временная линия была хорошей. Не прекрасной, но хорошей. Могло бы быть и хуже. Не было причин расстраиваться. Не было причин расклеиваться сейчас, даже чуть-чуть, хоть какая-то скрытая часть его так и хотела этого. Должно быть, виноват алкоголь. Недосыпание. Беспокойство. Какая-то комбинация всех троих.  
  
– Я в порядке, – сказал он. – Просто, ну не знаю. Устал.  
  
– Почему ты устал?  
  
– Хех, ну ты же знаешь меня, – сказал Санс, криво стреляя в Гриллби пистолетиком из пальца. – Я всегда усталый.  
  
– Гм.  
  
Санс слабо улыбнулся. – Я в порядке, Гриллб. Я и так разыгрываю тут клише последнего клиента перед закрытием. Нельзя же заноситься по полной и начать валить всё на бармена, точно?  
  
Гриллби долго изучал его в полном молчании. Санс подумал, что, может, на этом и конец. Гриллби был склонен не говорить ни слова на долгие промежутки времени, порой даже во время беседы.  
  
– Я не просто твой бармен, – сказал он примерно через минуту. – Я также твой друг.  
  
Это было несправедливо. Что также было глупой мыслью, так как Гриллби не был манипулятором. Он не игрался с сознанием других. Он мог и впрямь беспокоиться за него. А значит, Санс серьёзно облажался сегодня, да небось не только сегодня. Он был _обязан_ взять себя в руки. Он мог бы начать с того, чтобы подняться, оплатить свой счёт и уйти домой.  
  
Если повезёт, ночью произойдёт Сброс и Санс будет избавлен от встречи с обеспокоенным Гриллби на какое-то время.  
  
– Я в порядке, – сказал он, больше не глядя на Гриллби.  
  
– Ты уже в третий раз так говоришь.  
  
Сансу удалось не поморщиться. – Да, ну, я ведь пьян. Не в настроении толкать речи. Всё ещё нет шансов получить один на дорожку, а?  
  
– Нет.  
  
– Справедливо. – Санс наградил Гриллби победной улыбкой. – Слышь, не волнуйся ты за меня. Оно того не стоит. У тя причины беспокойства и поважнее. И вообще. Могло бы быть_ хуже._  
  
Санс рассмеялся, не намереваясь делать этого всерьёз. Пламя Гриллби слегка вспыхнуло, но не считая этого, он не отреагировал.  
  
– Могло бы быть _куда_ хуже, знаешь? Кто-нить мог бы погибнуть. Все могли бы погибнуть, но, вишь, они живы. Один мёртвый король – неплохой компромисс. Так что зачем париться?  
  
Гриллби сложил руки на стойке и наклонился к Сансу.  
  
– Хочешь, позвоню Папирусу?  
  
Санс фыркнул и отодвинул свой табурет, слегка покачиваясь.  
  
– Он и без того разозлится, – сказал он, осторожно соскальзывая с сиденья. Казалось, пол у него под ногами покрывался рябью, но ему удалось удержаться стоя. – И ваще, он обычно торчит допоздна в замке. Может, ещё даже не пришёл домой. Но, хех, лады, намёк понят. Дай оплачу счёт.  
  
– Я не это имел в виду, – сказал Гриллби с мельчайшей ноткой разочарования в голосе. Не особо удивительно. Кто-то где-то всегда был разочарован в Сансе.  
  
Гриллби придвинулся к кассе, и Санс пошёл за ним, спотыкаясь.  
  
– Знаешь ли, Санс, – сказал Гриллби, когда тот считал купюры. – Ты не одинок.  
  
Санс резко поднял на него взгляд. – А?  
  
– Многие сомневаются в… положении дел Подземелья и в будущем, – сказал Гриллби, и Санс слегка расслабился. – Никто не уверен, что именно произойдёт дальше.  
  
Санс протянул пачку купюр, не глядя на Гриллби.  
  
– Хех, – сказал он, пытаясь подавить горечь, нахлынувшую в его душу. – Что произойдёт дальше.  
  
– Я просто имею в виду, что чувствовать подобное – это…  
  
– ‘Динственное, в чём я не уверен, это какого чёрта они оставили всё вот _так,_ – сказал Санс, чувствуя, как погасают огоньки его глаз. Он развёл руками. – То есть, должно быть… такая досада. Три месяца вот этого, одной тупиковой ‘менной линии. Чё они ваще там творят? Прост’ шастают на Поверхности с пригоршней душ? Я прост’… ха, а я вот думал, что прекратил спрашивать _почему_ уже вечность назад. Но с какой стати они _захотели_ оставить всё так? Это скучно. Дерьмовая концовка.  
  
Казалось, Гриллби хмурился ему.  
  
– Некоторые… считают, что человек однажды вернётся.  
  
– Не, эт… так оно не работает.  
  
Плохи дела. Санс потёр свой лоб, сжимая зубы, пытаясь оклематься. Он отвернулся, глядя на стойку вместо Гриллби.  
  
– Может, им надоело. А может, они всегда так делают, на каждой ‘менной линии. Может, они ждут сколько-то месяцев или лет. Прост’ оставляют нас вариться в собственном соку, ‘ссуждая о том, как всё могло бы быть и хуже. Может, это продлится годами, откуда ж мне знать. Может, иногда они даж’ пускают нас на Поверхность, дают устроиться поудобнее, а потом… То есть, кто сказал, что всё кончится, если мы уберёмся отсюда? Невозможно сказать, знаешь? Ха-ха. М’ня прост’… так задолбало это.  
  
Гриллби промолчал.  
  
– Задолбало валяться без сна и _ждать._ Они всегда Сбрасывают. Всегда.  
  
Хватит. Ему надо остановиться.  
  
– Так что почему бы им не… просто, блядь,_ сделать это?_  
  
_Хватит._  
  
Санс уставился на свои руки. Казалось, на них было невозможно сосредоточиться. Он медленно, глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь отсчитать от десяти про себя. Он не смотрел, но чувствовал, как Гриллби пялится на него.  
  
Он закрыл глазницы и опустил руки, засовывая их в карманы толстовки.  
  
– …’звини. Не слушай м’ня. Э-э-э, прост’ засел тут кое над чём в мастерской. Требует кучу работы, а? Хех. Прости, я ухожу.  
  
Санс развернулся, качаясь пару секунд, пока мир крутился вокруг него. Затем он направился к двери.  
  
Он услышал, как Гриллби шевельнулся за его спиной.  
  
– Санс, подожди.  
  
– До завтра, Гриллб.  
  
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Санс телепортировался прямиком в свою комнату. Он был почти уверен, что Гриллби не последует за ним, но то был риск, на который он не был готов идти. От телепортации пошла голова кругом, так что он моментально рухнул на кровать и спрятал лицо в руках.  
  
– Идиот, – прорычал он в свои ладони. – Чёртов идиот.  
  
Санс наклонился через край и пошарил под кроватью, пока не нащупал что-то твёрдое и стеклянное. Он уселся обратно с бутылкой виски, бормоча про себя, пока боролся с крышкой.  
  
– Мелешь чушь про… Сбросы, временные линии… разве ты и так не проебал всё уже достаточно? Не мож’ вести себя, как нормальный хренов монстр? – Он наконец отвинтил крышку и сделал долгий глоток. Вот. Этого должно хватить, чтобы пережить ночь. Алкоголь был надёжным способом отключиться, если он только вёл себя осторожно.  
  
Гриллби может сообщить что-нибудь Папирусу. Это превратится в проблему. Сансу придётся вернуться завтра и вести себя, будто ничего и не произошло. Притвориться, что просто потерял сознание. Пьяные до беспамятства говорили кучу всяких вещей, которые ничего не значили. Гриллби просто подумает, что вот он, старый добрый Санс, опять иронизирует. И возможно, отныне он будет напиваться в хлам только у себя дома. Он будет поосторожнее, проследит за своим поведением повнимательнее. У него всегда хорошо получалось что-то скрывать.  
  
Санс затолкнул бутылку обратно под кровать и вытер рот рукавом. Он смутно поинтересовался, будет ли у него похмелье, если Сброс случится сегодня ночью. Оно будет почти стоить того – что, если задуматься, вызывало тревогу. Были времена, когда он боялся Сбросов почти так же, как и смерти Папируса. Но каким-то образом он привык к и тому, и другому.  
  
Сильнее всего на него влияло ожидание.  
  
Санс скинул обувь с ног и плюхнулся обратно на кровать, свесив руку поверх лба.  
  
– Всё Сбросится, – сказал он, и не был уверен, заверение ли это или предупреждение. – Сброс бывает всегда. Так оно не останется.  
  
Но что, если всё же останется? Не навеки, потому что Сброс был неминуем, но что, если всё так и останется на несколько месяцев дольше? Лет? Что станет с народом монстров после нескольких лет такой жизни, где оставалось ещё меньше надежды, чем раньше? Что станет с Папирусом, когда он поймёт, что его мечта о вступлении в Королевскую Стражу так и будет одним только поливанием цветов и поручениями в замке? Что станет с Сансом, если он так и продолжит напиваться дальше и дальше до ступора в ожидании конца?  
  
Он слабо засмеялся. В любом случае, разницы никакой. Ведь ни у кого из них не было выбора.  
  
Санс уставился на потолок, наблюдая за вращением комнаты. Он наконец-то начал засыпать, когда услышал тихий стук. Он моргнул, переводя огни глаз на стену, которая отделяла его комнату от Папирусовой. Но, нет. Его ещё не было дома. В последнее время он проводил всё больше времени в замке, очень серьёзно относясь к своей должности садовника.  
  
Стук раздался снова. Он исходил от окна. Санс нахмурился, слегка разворачиваясь. Он не был знаком ни с кем, кто потрудился бы стучать в его окно, да и ни с кем, кто дотянулся бы так высоко. В его душе взвилась внезапная, необъяснимая волна опасения. Что-то двигалось за стеклом, трудноразличимое под покровом подземной ночи. Оно было длинное и тонкое, почти как ветка дерева.  
  
Оно опять постучало в окно, а затем прямо к стеклу прижалось жёлтое лицо, пытаясь взглянуть внутрь.  
  
Санс не был охотником до сражений или бессмысленного использования магии. По крайней мере, не в этой временной линии. Так что не было причины, по какой все его инстинкты кричали ему сию же минуту использовать свою лучшую атаку. Магия начала сгущаться у него в руке, прежде чем он даже понял, что делает. Он размял пальцы, размышляя пару секунд, затем сомкнул их вокруг единственной созданной кости.  
  
Что-то подсказало ему, что если бы то существо снаружи захотело драки, она бы уже разразилась. Но Санс был самой осторожностью, даже будучи пьяным.  
  
Он поднялся на ноги, слегка спотыкаясь. Он подождал, пока не стал уверен, что стоял прочно, затем пересёк комнату. Это казалось глупым. Ему не стоило открывать окно, это он знал. Но он также знал, что если он не обратит на него внимания, то существо наверняка в любом случае войдёт внутрь.  
  
Вблизи он наконец разглядел, что там было. Жёлтый цветок, каким-то образом достаточно высокий, чтобы дотянуться до его окна на втором этаже, с лицом посередине. Цветок моргнул, когда заметил Санса, и ярко улыбнулся, махая длинной, тонкой лозой.  
  
Санс был всё ещё раздражён из-за того, что произошло в «Гриллбиз», но вид цветка вызвал в нём нечто почти похожее на гнев. Или настолько приблизительное к гневу, насколько он был теперь способен. Он стиснул зубы и приоткрыл окно своей свободной рукой, на самую малость.  
  
Цветок взглянул на него через щель, но не предпринял попыток войти. Он безмятежно улыбался.  
  
– Приветик, Санс! Я вижу эту кость в твоей руке. Ты собрался напасть на меня?  
  
От звука его голоса в душе забурлило ещё больше гнева. Говорящий цветок. Это должно было удивлять побольше. Но именно об этом и говорил Папирус, не так ли? Что-то про цветок, который разговаривал с ним, рассказывал всякое.  
  
Но более того, Санс чувствовал размытые края других воспоминаний, слишком далёких, чтобы ухватиться за них. Он никогда раньше не видел этого цветка. Но ему даже не было нужно смутное трепетание дежавю, чтобы понять, что это существо было опасно.  
  
– У м’ня такое забавное чувство, что мне стоило бы, – сказал он, моргая чуть почаще, чтобы не терять чёткость зрения. Ему ну прям _понадобилось_ сделать дополнительный глоток виски, как последнему идиоту.  
  
– Ну так не смей, – сказал цветок, меняя улыбку на нечто совершенно лишённое эмоций. – Я просто хочу поговорить.  
  
– Ты и так довольно разговорчивый для цветка.  
  
Обыкновенный золотой цветок, какие росли в замке. Не цветочный монстр. Это… это казалось значительным.  
  
– А _ты_ воняешь даже хуже, чем обычно, – сказал цветок, высовывая язык. – Ты что, выпил _всё_ содержимое «Гриллбиз»?  
  
– Только бóльшую часть, – сказал Санс с кривой ухмылкой, вертя костью в руке. – У тя есть причина подкрадываться к моему окну посреди ночи? Потомушт’ мне пора наверстать чуток важных сновидений.  
  
Цветок уставился на него. – Ты не знаешь, кто я, да.  
  
– Я могу догадаться. – Ухмылка Санса обострилась. – Не думаю, что мне нравится, что ты ‘зговариваешь с моим братом, знаешь ли.  
  
Цветок вздохнул и закатил глаза. Словно он был больше разочарован, чем раздражён.  
  
– Немудрено, что как только они перехватили контроль над миром… блин, ладно. Неважно. Просто хотел спросить у тебя кое-что. Я так и не узнал, почему ты помнишь больше, чем некоторые другие, но мне уже всё равно. Я знаю, когда побеждён.  
  
То, сколько знал этот цветок, вызывало тревогу. Если бы Санс был трезв, или имел бы сил волноваться побольше по этому поводу, это могло бы даже испугать его. Но оно лишь казалось рутиной. Словно это был танец, шаги которого он уже выучил. Что было смешно, учитывая, что он ни разу в жизни не танцевал.  
  
– Ты чё-то конкретного хотел? – спросил он, поигрывая с одним концом кости в руках.  
  
Цветок взглянул на него с ничего не выражающим лицом. Несколько долгих секунд он был по-странному тих.  
  
– Санс? – Его тон внезапно, до глубины души, напомнил Сансу ребёнка. – Почему мы все всё ещё здесь?  
  
Он уставился на цветок в ответ. Можно просто не отвечать. Можно просто притвориться, что он и понятия не имеет, о чём тот толкует. Не дать ему ничего, потому что он знал в глубине души, что этот цветок не _заслуживал_ ничего от него. Более ранняя его версия сейчас отчаянно составляла бы мысленные заметки, пытаясь запомнить все мелкие случаи дежавю, все эмоции, которые он должен был чувствовать, но не мог. Он подумал о тетрадях, которые до сих пор хранились внизу, в лаборатории, к которым он не притрагивался за многие месяцы, долго до появления человека.  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
– Я не знаю, золотце.  
  
Его лицо дёрнулось от прозвища, и выражение смутного разочарования вернулось.  
  
– Так и знал. – Он прицыкнул языком. – Прошло три месяца. Я просто не понимаю. Я думал, что к этому времени они уже вернутся. Прежде чем они ушли, я даже… я даже намекнул им, как всё исправить. Достигнуть лучшей _концовки._  
  
Санс отвернулся, несмотря на инстинктивную нужду не спускать огоньков глаз с потенциального врага. Концовка. Почему он рассуждал таким образом? Даже ранее, с Гриллби, он смотрел на всё с точки зрения _концовки._ И почему цветок так её назвал?  
  
Что было известно этому цветку, о чём Санс забыл?  
  
– Я уж точно думал, что они всё переделают, но этого не произошло. – На миг, цветок оскалил зубы. – Это меня бесит. Или… мне хотелось бы, чтобы меня это бесило.  
  
Вопреки себе, Санс дал костяной атаке исчезнуть. Цветок заметил и странно посмотрел на Санса, пока выражение его лица не сгладилось обратно в пустую нейтральность.  
  
– Они не… – Санс сделал паузу и потёр глазницу, придавая себе устойчивости подоконником. Казалось глупым спрашивать, ожидать любого вида нормальной беседы или честного ответа от цветка. Похоже, он был даже пьянее, чем думал.  
  
Или отчаяннее.  
  
– Они не делали такого раньше? – спросил он. – Просто оставляли всё как есть?  
  
Цветок изобразил движение лозами, почти похожее на пожимание плечами.  
  
– Я не знаю. – Он на долгое время уставился на Санса. – Пожалуй, на этот раз мы с тобой сидим в одной тарелке. Я ничего не помню, когда они Сбрасывают. Я просто знаю, что это происходит.  
  
Он отвернулся, слегка нахмурившись. – Кажется, я понимаю, почему ты так ненавидел эту тарелку.  
  
– Хех.  
  
Теперь всё стало ясно. В подвале было устройство, некий сканер, который создал исчерпывающий отчёт о нескольких разных временных линиях. Он выявил две аномалии. Вторая была гораздо больше первой, и куда значительнее влияла на течение времени.  
  
Он едва ли удостоил первую аномалию хоть беглой мыслью, но она тут как тут. Незваная во всех смыслах слова.  
  
– Короче, я не знаю, откуда взял, что ты сможешь помочь, – сказал цветок без особой злобы.  
  
– Ты мог бы попробовать Альфис вместо меня. Она много знает.  
  
Цветок слегка зашипел. – Я _отказываюсь._  
  
Это тоже смутно казалось разумным. Санс не помнил, почему.  
  
– Неважно, – сказал цветок после паузы, отодвигаясь от окна. – Пожалуй, оставлю тебя со своими _сновидениями._ Как-то странно, вообще-то. Просто нормально разговаривать с тобой и не пытаться убить друг друга. Совсем как в былые времена.  
  
– Да? – Санс наклонил голову, оценивая цветок. – Это не ужасно?  
  
Цветок фыркнул и снова показал язык.  
  
– Только не привыкай к этому. Я чувствую себя великодушно в последние дни, вот и всё! Уж поверь мне, могло бы быть куда хуже. – Он подмигнул. – Пока, мусорка!  
  
Он снизился прочь с виду. Санс выглянул из окна на землю, но цветок уже исчез.  
  
Санс закрыл окно. Он уловил своё собственное отражение на стекле и отвернулся.  
  
Не было смысла рассуждать или интересоваться, что всё это значило или почему он чувствовал странную ностальгию. У него было предчувствие, что он больше не увидит цветок, по крайней мере, не в этой временной линии. Тот факт, что в мире был кто-то другой, который хотя бы немного понимал, каково всё это было, должен был обнадёживать его сильнее. Сансу почти чудилось, как будто он получил нечто, чего желал, но никогда не догадался попросить.  
  
Он потёр своё лицо, ещё более усталый, чем раньше. Кровать казалась слишком далёкой. Санс опустился на пол под окном и свесил руки с колен. Он опрокинул голову об стену и закрыл глазницы.  
  
Хотя бы теперь ему казалось, что он сможет заснуть.  
  


***

Пустота выглядела как и всегда в последнее время. Пустой и чёрной, с некой стекловидной поверхностью под ногами. На сей раз никаких сияний вдалеке или цветов. Ни Гастера. Ничего. Санс осмотрелся, пытаясь разглядеть любое изменение или вариацию в черноте, любой признак присутствия кого-либо. Но он ничего не нашёл.

Санс вздохнул, и звук раздался ещё заглушённее, чем обычно, будто сон был укутан в ткань. Он затолкал руки в карманы, игнорируя слабую, ритмичную боль в черепе. Так исчезла очередная тупиковая временная линия. А вот и он, застрял в одиночестве в Пустоте, ожидая того, когда очнётся обратно в самом начале. Он начинал задумываться, было ли одиночество хуже, чем постоянно враждующий с ним Гастер. Зачем Гастер вечно заводил его сюда, если он даже не желал разговаривать?

Он собрался было усесться и постараться переждать, когда услышал голос прямо за собой.

_– Приветствую, Санс._

С Гастером, по крайней мере, всегда было легко. Санс всегда чувствовал, когда Гастер был неподалёку, даже когда тот скрывался за несколькими слоями иллюзий и метафор. Скорее всего, эффект от их соединённой магии. Даже тогда, когда Гастер пытался активно сломить его разум в прошлом, ему никогда не удавалось застать Санса врасплох или испугать его.

На этот раз предупреждения не было, никакого чувства чьего-то присутствия, как не было и времени удержать тот короткий возглас, который вырвался из него. Санс развернулся на месте, отскакивая подальше от того, что с ним разговаривало. Он позволил кому-то – чему-то – подойти к нему _сзади_. Он пустил кого-то на расстояние вытянутой руки, и тому неизвестному удалось это _легко,_ мгновенно, и где-то в глубине своего разума он понял, что так, наверное, чувствовали себя другие, когда он телепортировался в их личное пространство.

Отойдя на несколько шагов, он застыл, таращась на фигуру перед ним с широкими глазницами. Она выглядела… неправильно. Неправильно и знакомо. Она была примерно с него ростом, и её тело, казалось, было составлено из жёлтых и зеленых полосок, которые сдвигались и перемещались, вспыхивая жёлтыми формами, почти похожими на цветы. Но большинство фигуры было скрыто чем-то вроде помех. Нет, не помех. Это напоминало взгляд на фотографию, которую всю перечеркнули чёрным фломастером, и каракули на ней прыгали и колебались, пытаясь закрыть собой как можно больше. Единственное, что было чётко видно, был её рот, на данный момент растянутый в широкой улыбке.

Она мягко засмеялась над его реакцией, совершенно по-издевательски.

_– О, извини меня. Я не испугал тебя?_

Санс прищурил глазницы, наблюдая за её колебаниями, пытаясь успокоиться и подумать. Жёлтый и зелёный. Была причина, по какой это было знакомо.

_– Немудрено, что ты резко пугаешься,_ – сказало существо, жестоко улыбаясь. _– Никто никогда не выносит, когда им платят той же монетой._

Воспоминания начали медленно приплывать обратно, просачиваясь наполовину сформированными в разум Санса. Он был здесь раньше, во время какого-то прошлого Сброса, и в Пустоте вместе с ним что-то было. Единственные цвета, который он здесь видел – или точнее, единственные цвета, которые не были иллюзией. Жёлтый и зелёный.

– Ты… был здесь раньше. – Он быстро взглянул на цветочные формы, расцветающие из существа, но сразу же погибающие, как только их касались каракули. – В золотых цветках.

Его улыбка разгладилась во что-то более нейтральное и нечитаемое. _– А. Так значит, ты помнишь._

– Вот что ты такое? Тот… говорящий цветок?

_– Он? Конечно нет._

Сансу казалось, что он не так давно разговаривал с тем цветком. Вполне логично, что тот постарался бы преследовать его во снах, если бы только мог. Но, нет. Здесь было что-то другое. Это существо могло быть только одним.

– Тогда ты один из тех, других. Которые упали.

Оно склонило голову набок. _– Боже мой. Это описание подошло бы многим. Тебе придётся говорить поконкретнее._

Санс слегка нахмурился.

– Я недостаточно хорошо рассмотрел их, когда это случилось. Я не… знаю, кем они были.

Его улыбка расширилась. _– Типичный Санс._

– Если я и знал тебя раньше, то… я извиняюсь. Я не помню.

_– Как любопытно! Я понятия не имею, о чём ты, Санс. По-моему, ты спутал меня с кем-то другим._

Манера его разговора напоминала то, как разговаривал серый монстр на пирсе, много-много лет назад. Только… тот монстр намекнул, что не был, строго говоря, в самой Пустоте, какой бы чертовщиной ни являлась Пустота на самом деле. Он был помещён куда-то в промежуток, и казалось, имел минимальный контроль над своим обликом и местоположением. Это же существо, кем бы оно ни было, изменило свой облик с прошлого раза. Санс еле-еле помнил его. Он нашёл его почти по случайности, следуя за тем золотым светом. В прошлый раз он выглядел гораздо более твёрдо, словно кто-то в настоящем мире. Никаких каракуль.

На сей же раз, оно явилось к _нему,_ и перечеркнуло себя целиком, как будто бы… как будто бы пыталось спрятаться от него. Санс не помнил его прежний облик точно. Только жёлтый и зелёный.

– Ты не один из них, – сказал он, хмурясь сильнее. – Ты кто?

Оно ярко улыбнулось ему.

_– Назовите упавшего человека._

Оно говорило, словно читало цитату из чего-то. Как будто тут была шутка, которую Санс упустил.

– Ты человек?

_– Я демон, что приходит, когда его зовут по имени,_ – ответило оно прежним тоном.

– Демон. – Он слабо ухмыльнулся, несмотря на пот, струящийся у него по затылку. – Не особо верю в такие вещи.

_– То, во что ты веришь, меня совершенно не касается._

Он фыркнул. – Как скажешь, пофигист. Так что ты тут делаешь? Никогда раньше тебя не встречал. Новенький в городе?

_– Любопытно. Так это был не первый раз, когда ты вторгся сюда. Ах, я так много узнаю о тебе, Санс._

Вторгся. Какой странный выбор слов. Ещё один кусочек воспоминания приполз к нему – полоса красного, голос, кричащий, что у него нет права.

Он пожал плечами. – Выбора у меня мало. Просто иногда оказываюсь тут.

Оно резко оскалилось на него. _– Как кстати для тебя._

– Похоже, у тебя что-то против меня, незнакомец, – сказал он тоном светской беседы. – Что как-то странно, учитывая, что мы встретились только однажды. И я до сих пор не знаю твоего имени. Так что же я сделал, чтобы взбесить тебя?

Оно снова склонило голову набок, и его улыбка погасла до чего-то безмятежного и совершенно лишённого веселья. Оно шагнуло ближе. Санс подавил желание отступить.

_– Санс,_ – пропело оно. _– Я не пришёл сюда отвечать на твои вопросы, или даже вести с тобой беседу. Это просто вежливо – приветствовать тех, кто входит в твой дом._

Намекало ли оно на то, что и впрямь _жило_ здесь? Это было невозможно. Это же Пустота. Промежуток между реальностями, даже не настоящий, строго говоря. Перевалочная станция по пути в другое место. Даже Гастер с его последователями не _жили_ здесь. Они не жили вообще.

Санс подчёркнуто огляделся по сторонам, одобрительно кивая.

– Милая берлога. Обожаю декор.

_– Да, я в частности считаю освещение весьма прелестным, ты согласен?_

Прежде чем Санс успел хоть начать отвечать, существо подняло руку. Раздался звук, похожий на разрывание бумаги, и вся Пустота изменилась. По обеим сторонам вскочили колонны, под ногами Санса ворвались в бытие плитки. Он моргнул от неожиданности и шагнул назад, но изменения распространялись во все стороны, прежде чем он успел подумать об уклонении. Выросли стены. На одной из них образовались окна с замысловатыми узорами на витражах. Пустота слепила из себя некий коридор, с дверью на каждом конце.

Санс оглядывался, наблюдая, как угомонялся мир. Формы колонн, стен, окон, пола – всё состояло лишь из красных линий, обводящих вещи по их контуру, без текстуры, цвета или глубины. Как будто бы кто-то нарисовал комнату на чёрном картоне красным мелком.

Или… нет. Это было неверно. Линии почти походили на… пиксели. Ему напомнило то, как он смотрел на трёхмерные модели на некоторых компьютерах постарше, тогда, в научном подразделении. В прошлом.

Он снова взглянул на демона. Тот не изменился, всё тот же жёлто-зелёный и расчёркнутый. Только теперь он держал в руке нож. Ярко-красный, излучающий частицы, похожие на красную пыль.

Он вспомнил это. Коридор. Нож. Воспоминание нахлынуло к нему и он покачнулся, отступая, слегка поднимая руки.

_– Ты помнишь это, Санс?_

Красное начало разливаться по плиткам уродливыми, беспорядочными пятнами. Он почти чувствовал его запах, медный с примесью соли.

_– Ты всегда ведёшь себя так, словно помнишь всё,_ – сказало оно, рассеянно поигрывая с остриём ножа. _– Ты всегда ведёшь себя так, словно _знаешь_ всё._

Санс отошёл ещё на шаг назад, когда лужа красного поползла к его ногам. Это не настоящее. Это просто иллюзия, сон. Гастер показывал ему вещи куда хуже. Похоже, это существо могло манипулировать Пустотой тем же способом, что и Гастер – но то не делало всё происходящее реальностью.

_– Полагаю, что не могу всерьёз винить тебя за то, что ты здесь сделал, не полностью._

– Я не…

Из стен и колонн, из пола и луж выскочили кости, каждая до единой пикселированная и красная. Они идеально сымитировали звук его собственной магии. Он напрягся, готовый уклоняться, но кости и не коснулись него. Они были просто частью пейзажа.

_– Я понимаю правосудие. Если это можно так назвать. Полагаю, что их надо было остановить._

– Чёрт возьми, да кто ты?

Оно подняло нож, оскаливаясь. За ним в воздухе появилось множество ножей, направленных наружу, создавая нечто вроде жуткого нимба.

Две красных точки появились там, где на его лице должны были быть глаза.

_– Почему же ты задаёшь вопросы только сейчас, когда это уже не имеет значения? Когда я сообщил тебе, что не отвечу? Я тебе не прорва информации. Я не твой повествователь. Ты от меня ничего не заслуживаешь._

– Ага, слушай, чудило, – зарычал Санс, всё ещё чуть подняв руки. – Ты тут мелешь просто кучу всякого, но смысла почти никакого. И если ты нарываешься на драку, то ты очень разочаруешься. Я знаю, как работает это место. Твоё световое шоу очень пафосное и всё такое, но в нём нет _содержания_. Ничто, что ты мне сделаешь, не будет иметь значения.

_– Да. Для тебя ничто не имеет значения, не так ли?_

Ножи завертелись, медленно расплываясь от центра. Они были построены, как костяная атака. Несомненно, это существо и впрямь хотело с ним сразиться.

_– Совершенно ничто,_ – продолжило оно. _– Ни жизни твоих друзей… даже не жизнь твоего собственного брата._

Фигура, созданная из тех же красных контуров, как и всё остальное, появилась вдалеке за существом, лишь на долю секунды. Высокая, скелетоподобная, без головы.

Санс попытался выдохнуть сквозь внезапный узел в душе.

_– Уж точно не жизнь человеческого ребёнка._

Мелькнула вторая фигура, рухнувшая на пол под ногами Санса, пронизанная костями. Он сделал шаг назад.

– Ладно, – процедил Санс. – Почему бы тебе не перейти к делу.

Существо мягко засмеялось.

_– Я бы извинился за то, что неясно выражаюсь,_ – сказало оно издевательским тоном. _– Но ты тоже никогда не выражался ясно, не так ли? Ты заставляешь других гадать. А затем осуждаешь их за то, что они поняли неправильно. Ведь это ты, верно? Судья._

– Это, скорее, неофициальный титул…

_– И всё же. Кто осудит судью? Так как больше никто не собирается, полагаю, что жребий выпал мне._

Ножи перестали вращаться и повернулись, указывая на Санса.

_– Я демон. Я неспособен чувствовать. Но пока твоё внимание на мне… пока у тебя нет выбора, кроме как слушать… и, пожалуй, на тот ничтожный шанс, что ты это запомнишь… ты, этакий умный, таинственный монстр…_

Санс стиснул зубы и приготовился.

_– Ты любишь задавать вопросы. Но никогда не те, что нужно._

Оно подняло нож.

_– Ребёнок взобрался на гору,_ – сказало оно, и внезапно, в его голосе появилось что-то кроме издевательства и осуждения.

Ярость.

_– А ты никогда даже не спросил, ПОЧЕМУ._

Красные ножи метнулись вперёд. Санс уклонился, но ножи изменили направление, исчезая из реальности и появляясь вновь, практически телепортируясь, чтобы погнаться за ним. Один из них резанул по его руке, оставляя прореху на рукаве. Другой врезался в пол, в миллиметре от его ноги. Он пошатнулся назад, чуть не теряя равновесие.

Демон не ждал, когда Санс сделает ход. Он атаковал снова, посылая второе множество лезвий на него, наступая с поднятым ножом в руке. Санс уклонялся раз за разом. Ножи отрывали куски от колонн и плиток вокруг него, кидаясь на него строями и рядами, которых было почти невозможно избежать.

Оно не собиралось играть по правилам. Но с другой стороны, Санс тоже никогда так не делал. Как только он нашёл открытие, он поднял руку. Линии костей, построенные крест-накрест, ворвались из пола под ногами у существа.

Казалось, оно зашлось сбоями. На какое-то время выглядело так, будто оно находилось в нескольких местах сразу, пока наконец не явилось снова на несколько метров дальше, вне досягаемости.

Прозвучал звон смеха, затем ножи ринулись к нему с обеих сторон. Санс наклонился и увернулся, шипя сквозь зубы. Ножи врезались друг в друга, но звук, который они издали, ничем не походил на лязг металла. Это был рёв помех и визг умирающей электроники.

Санс спрятался за колонну между ним и демоном, прижимаясь спиной к красному свету.

– Слушай, это бессмысленно, – сказал он, уже задыхаясь. – Всё, что тут случается, не…

Раздался треск разрываемой бумаги, и демон появился прямо перед ним, уже разрезая вниз своим ножом. Санс уклонился в последнюю секунду, и нож прорезал сквозь колонну перед ним, словно та была ему нипочём. Колонна замелькала, её куски замерли на месте на какой-то миг, прежде чем она не рассыпалась целиком на пиксели.

Санс отступил, поднимая руку и призывая Бластер, нацеленный на демона. Тот медленно повернулся к нему, всё ещё улыбаясь.

_– Думаешь, ты выше последствий?_

Бластер выстрелил. Демон исчез с ребяческим хихиканьем. В следующий же момент, несколько дюжин ножей осыпались дождём сверху. Санс еле успел увернуться, и ножи искромсали пиксельные плитки на куски вокруг него. Один полоснул его по боку, запутываясь в ткани толстовки и нарушая его равновесие. Он упал, катясь по полу, чтобы избежать очередного залпа ножей, и вскарабкался обратно на ноги. Он хлопнул рукой по земле, и две волны костей сомкнулись вокруг демона, как зубы.

Демон снова забился сбоями, с лёгкостью уклоняясь от атаки.

_– Я вижу, почему тебе нравится нарушать правила,_ – сказал он, создавая новые ножи у себя за спиной. _– Настолько легче победить, когда жульничаешь._

Санс рванулся за другую колонну, прикрывая голову, когда ножи пронеслись мимо, растерзывая мир.

– Ты осуждаешь меня за то, что я постарался остановить их? – взыскательно спросил он, не веря своим ушам. – Миру наступал конец. Что ещё мне на…?

Пустота разорвала себя на части перед ним, и не успел Санс шевельнуться, как демон толкнул его к колонне, схватывая за воротник толстовки. Санс боролся с его несуществующей рукой, призывая ряд костей под его ногами. Кости пронзили его, но демон, казалось, даже не заметил. Он толкнул Санса сильнее, сбивая его с ног, хватая за капюшон и поднимая вверх от земли. Затем он вознёс нож.

Без разницы. Гастер творил с ним и не такое. Но Санс всё равно зажмурил глазницы, приготавливаясь к неминуемой боли.

Нож обрушился вниз. Вместо того, чтобы разрезать сквозь него, демон вонзил нож через капюшон в колонну за его спиной, пригвождая его к месту. Он отпустил, и Санс наполовину повалился на пол, повиснув с лезвия.

Он открыл глазницы и уставился на демона. Тот отошёл, безмятежно улыбаясь.

_– Я же сказал тебе. За это я тебя судить не могу. Их надо было остановить. Хотя, несомненно, тебе понадобилось много времени, прежде чем ты удосужился действовать, не так ли, Санс?_

Санс потянулся наверх и постарался схватить нож, приколовший его к колонне, но на ощупь он был точь-в-точь как оголённый провод. По его костям проскочило что-то вроде электричества, заставляя его поморщиться.

В руке демона появился другой нож. Он прижал его наконечник к грудине Санса, и тот замер, больше не дыша.

_– Но за всё остальное, Санс? За то, что ты сделал? За то, что ты поленился сделать? Это достойно осуждения, разве не так?_

– Как-то… странновато, что демона интересуют подобные вещи, – сказал Санс, не сдвигая огоньков глаз с ножа в его руке. – Странновато, что демона вообще волнует человек.

_– Ты очень мало знаешь о демонах, Санс._

– Так почему… – Санс приостановился, бросая то, что собирался сказать. Он заставил себя посмотреть демону в лицо. – Почему они взобрались на гору?

Остриё врезалось сильнее в его грудину, и он почувствовал, как оно застряло в одной из выемок.

_– Всё ещё задаёшь не те вопросы не в то время. Не тем людям._

– Просто… просто не совсем уверен, чего тебе тут надо.

Его улыбка засияла ярче. _– Надуманно ли представить себе, что демон может получить удовольствие от мучения других?_

Санс уставился на него, шевеля рукой. Он вызвал единственную кость вне поля зрения в своей ладони, заточенную с одного конца.

– Но… не получает удовольствия от мучений человеческого ребёнка, точно?

Улыбка демона моментально испарилась.

– Так как, э-э-э. Кажется, что это большая часть… всего этого. – Он изобразил неясный жест свободной рукой. – Создания этого коридора. Напоминаниях мне. Осуждения меня за что-то, что я им сделал. То есть, они… должно быть, мучились в этом коридоре. Я бы не… сдерживался, точно?

Он бы использовал все свои лучшие атаки, выложился по полной. Демон упомянул о жульничестве. Конечно, он бы сжульничал. Конечно, он бы сделал всё в своих силах, чтобы остановить их.

Но только тогда, когда было уже слишком поздно.

Демон нажал сильнее своим ножом. Санс почувствовал, как тот проткнул ткань его толстовки и футболки, потрескивая красными искрами, когда добрался до кости. Санс зашипел от боли и сильнее схватился за скрытую кость у себя в руке.

– Это… связано с правосудием, не так ли. С местью. Но, э-э-э… как ты и сказал. Не разбираюсь в демонах.

Он никогда не верил в них. Им полагалось быть простыми злыми духами, жаждущих разрушения и хаоса, сеющих зло. Одной лишь легендой.

– Мы могли бы просто обсудить это. Ты, э-э. – Санс снова взглянул на нож. – Как-то _остро_ реагируешь. Ты меня победил. Так что…

Он развернул кость в руке.

_– Ты даруешь мне Пощаду?_

– Ага.

Демон улыбнулся, почти мягко.

_– Тогда мы похожи,_ – сказал он. _– Ни в одном из нас нет и капли Пощады._

Он сместил хватку, и Санс полоснул вверх своей костью, целясь в его центр тяжести. Он почувствовал, как кость вонзилась во_ что-то._

Весь мир раскололся вокруг них, красные контуры раскрошились на отдельные пиксели, рассыпаясь в ничто. Санс повалился назад, и демон обронил всю свою тяжесть на него, вонзая нож насквозь до самого пола. Он почувствовал, как разбилась его грудина, прихватывая за собой несколько рёбер.

Боль была ослепительна. Санс не мог даже закричать.

_– ТЫ ДУМАЛ, Я ПОВЕДУСЬ НА ОДНУ И ТУ ЖЕ УЛОВКУ ДВАЖДЫ?_

Санс издал кашляющий, рвотный звук, чувствуя во рту вкус пыли и кусков кости. Демон наклонился поближе, втыкая нож по самую рукоятку; их форма капала красным и чёрным. Санс мучительно захрипел. Он попытался схватить демона и промахнулся.

_– Я знаю, на что похожа твоя ПОЩАДА, Санс._

Он попытался телепортироваться, вызвать атаку, хоть что-нибудь. Ничего не произошло.

_– Какие бы ни были у тебя воспоминания, ты никогда не учишься на них,_ – прошипел демон, изливая темноту из своего рта. _– Ты никогда не меняешься. Вне зависимости от временной линии, ты всегда будешь тем же лицемерным, нечестным, бесполезным ИСТЯЗАТЕЛЕМ. Если у тебя есть некая особая сила… особые знания… то разве это не твоя ОБЯЗАННОСТЬ – поступать правильно?_

Он повернул нож, и Санс захлебнулся криком c погасающими огнями в глазах.

Демон исчез с него в облаке помех, оставляя нож на месте. Он отошёл, собирая улыбку в своё обычное, насмешливо-спокойное состояние.

_– Удели минутку, чтобы поразмыслить над этим._

Никакой разницы. Даже с такой болью, разницы не было. Ничто из этого не было реально. Он уже чувствовал, как исчезает. Через несколько минут он просто очнётся в Снежнеграде, и…

И повторит это всё по новой. Снова и снова и снова. Вернётся сюда во время следующего Сброса, и может, демон опять окажется здесь, чтобы преподать ему другой урок, которого он не выучит. Это станет просто очередным делом, с которым ему придётся мириться.

– Нету… – прохрипел он, выплёвывая пыль. – Если я не вспомню это, то н… нету никакой разницы. Совсем никакой в-выгоды для человека. Только… для тебя. Хех, не… не первый раз, когда кто-то баловался т-тут со мной без… без всякой причины.

_– У меня нет никакого желания открывать твою трагическую предысторию, Санс. И мне всё равно, вспомнишь ли ты это или нет. Как я и сказал. Ты не изменишься._

– Как н… насчёт тебя?

Он не ответил. Санс протянул руку и схватился за рукоятку ножа. Красные искры отскочили от его фаланг. Он застонал, пытаясь не обращать внимания на боль, дёргая за рукоятку, чтобы проверить, сможет ли он вытянуть нож. Боль от этого только усугубилась.

– Мне просто кажется… г-х-х… что ты так же… застрял, как и я. Хех.

Нож сдвинулся лишь на самую малость, посылая раскалённую боль по всему его телу. Тело Санса сжалось, и он отпустил нож, стискивая зубы, чтобы больше не кричать.

_– Неважно,_ – сказал демон, бесстрастно глядя на него. _– Ты просто хочешь, чтобы последнее слово осталось за тобой, как и всегда._

– Просто упомянул. – Санс уставился вверх, в Пустоту, прикрывая глазницы наполовину, когда его зрение начало затуманиваться. – Если мы все и впрямь в одной тарелке…

Он притих. По какой-то причине, он вспомнил нечто, сказанное Гастером, неизвестно, как давно.

_Круги можно разорвать._

_Станет хуже. Прежде чем как сможет стать лучше._

Санс закрыл глазницы.

– Может ли… _может ли_ оно стать лучше…?

Демон ответил не сразу. Всё вокруг испарялось, но Санс услышал, как тот шагнул поближе к нему. Он почувствовал, как нож у него в груди просто исчез, забирая почти всю боль за собой.

_– Не может, если ничего не изменится, верно?_ – В его голосе была еле слышимая нотка неуверенности. _– А оно никогда не изменится. Так что это должно ответить на твой вопрос._

Как странно. Может, ни один из них не знал столько, сколько они считали.

Он попытался передать это демону, но тот уже исчез.

***

– САНС, ПРОСНИСЬ УЖЕ! ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС ПРИГОТОВИЛ ЗАВТРАК, И ОН ОСТЫВАЕТ! ПОТОРОПИСЬ, БРАТ! У МЕНЯ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШЕЕ ПРЕДЧУВСТВИЕ НАСЧЁТ СЕГОДНЯШНЕГО!

Санс застонал и медленно поднялся. Его голова чуть заметно раскалывалась, почти как от похмелья. И по какой-то причине болела его грудная клетка. Это показалось новым. Он прижал ладонь к грудине, слегка морщась. Кость была по-странному чувствительна.

Скорее всего, ничего особенного.


	5. Неведение – Блаженство

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Санса и Папируса наконец появился настоящий дом в Наружном. На край посёлка прибывает суматоха. Наружный встречает свой первый снегопад. В гости заглядывает Фриск.

Необъяснимым образом, Папирус выбрал свой единственный выходной для того, чтобы перенести последние вещи на Поверхность и в их только что достроенный дом. Помещение до сих пор пахло свежесрубленным деревом, и краска еле засохла, но Папирус настоял на своём.  
  
– ЧЕМ СКОРЕЕ ВСЁ ЗАКОНЧИТСЯ, ТЕМ ЛУЧШЕ! – сказал он. – НАМ ДАВНО ПОРА ОБЗАВЕСТИСЬ НОРМАЛЬНЫМ ДОМОМ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТИ!  
  
За последние несколько недель они постепенно таскали вещи из Снежнеграда, складывая большинство из них в одном из многих переделанных сараев, пока ждали завершения стройки. В целом, Наружный всё сильнее походил на настоящий городок, теперь с несколькими домами разных дизайнов и форм. В наличии также были теперь две покрытые асфальтом дороги, телефонная сеть и вай-фай.  
  
Всё, что осталось в Снежнеграде – это несколько коробок и вся кухонная утварь. Папирус, Андайн и некоторые из местных собак проделали бóльшую часть самой работы. У Санса было очень скверное предчувствие на счёт того, что возвращение в Подземелье с ним сотворит, так что он остался в новом доме и разбирал вещи по мере того, как остальные приносили их.  
  
– НЕ ОСТАВЛЯЙ ВСЁ ПРОСТО В КУЧАХ, САНС! – сказал Папирус, когда они с Большим Псом перенесли диван точь-в-точь в правильное место.  
  
Санс ставил галочки на громадном списке, который ему дал Папирус. – Эй, они хотя бы больше не в коробках.  
  
– УФ! НЕ МОГ БЫ ТЫ ХОТЯ БЫ РАЗЛОЖИТЬ ИХ?  
  
– Так они и разложены. Видишь, вещи для гостиной здесь… – Санс указал на беспорядочную кучу вещей, наспех прижатую к дальней стене. – Вещи для кухни на кухне… – Он указал на похожую кучу на полу кухни.  
  
– ГОСПОДИ! ЗАБУДЬ, ЧТО Я ЧТО-ТО ГОВОРИЛ!  
  
Вся операция заняла целый день. Санс неоднократно спрашивал, не могут ли они просто оставить хоть что-нибудь в коробках, чтобы им не пришлось работать весь день напролёт. Папирус лишь повторял, что хочет уже разобраться со всем, и у Санса не было сил спорить.  
  
Он воспользовался одним из затиший, когда Папирус и остальные возвратились под гору, чтобы усесться на крыльце и понаблюдать за окружающим миром. Ему было полезно время от времени выходить на улицу. Дом не был точной копией их жилища в Снежнеграде, но достаточно близкой, да до такой степени, что Санс постоянно был сбит с толку. Вид деревьев и периодических птиц из открытой двери всегда помогал ему. Впрочем, в последнее время птиц было заметно меньше. Книга Санса разъяснила, что многие птицы перелетали зимовать на юг, так как юг был, видимо, потеплее. Это звучало разумно, хотя Наружный от этого казался чуть более унылым. Все листья опали с деревьев, а земля начала покрываться инеем по утрам. Многие из животных тоже пропали. Фриск упомянул что-то про «спячку».  
  
По крайней мере, приятельница-ворона Санса осталась. В данный момент она уселась на крыше, время от времени каркая ему. Несколько других ворон поселились на соседних деревьях. Папирус утверждал, что Санс слишком много их кормит, но Санс заметил, что зимой для птиц оставалось мало еды. Он оказывал им услугу, одновременно и подкармливая их, и ознакомляя их с великолепием жареной картошки Гриллби. Все заслуживали того, чтобы изведать картошку Гриллби, даже вороны.  
  
В конце концов Санс увидел, как Папирус и остальные появились на улице вместе с Андайн, бегущей впереди с коробкой под каждой рукой. Санс подтащил себя на ноги и уже собрался пошутить, как заметил выражение лица Андайн. Она выглядела по-странному мрачной.  
  
– Вали, Санс!  
  
Он отошёл, позволяя ей пройти. Она вбежала в гостиную, пыхтя.  
  
– Простите, что просто кидаю это и бегу, но мне пора! – сказала она, оставляя коробки посреди гостиной.  
  
– А почему, что случилось?  
  
Она скривилась Сансу и затянула свой конский хвост потуже.  
  
– Протестующие вернулись.  
  
– Какие протестующие?  
  
– Э-э, те же самые, которые доставали нас целую неделю, разумеется?  
  
Кажется, выражение лица Санса было слишком пустым, так как она продолжила, с неверием глядя на него.  
  
– Те, которые ненавидят нас? Те, два дня назад?! Блин, Санс, будь повнимательнее!  
  
– Ага, точно, – сказал он, ухмыляясь. – Те ребята. Прости, показалось, что ты сказала «про тесто жующие».  
  
– Какого ХРЕНА бы я сказала… ТЬФУ! С дороги, чудак ты. – Андайн вышла из двери, проходя мимо Папируса и собак по пути. – Большой и Догго, вы двое, встречайте меня там, когда сможете!  
  
– Агась, как только мы поставим эти на место, – сказал Догго, протискиваясь бочком в дом вместе с тумбочкой. Большой Пёс и Папирус последовали за ним с последними из коробок.  
  
– ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС ТОЖЕ СКОРО ПРИСОЕДИНИТСЯ!  
  
– Погоди, чего? – сказал Санс, наблюдая, как Папирус бежит рысью в кухню, чтобы поставить свои вещи. – Бро, сегодня у тебя выходной.  
  
– ДА, НО КАК ТАЛИСМАНУ…  
  
– Папирус, куда это поставить? – прервал Догго, приподнимая тумбочку.  
  
– О, МОЖЕШЬ ОСТАВИТЬ ЕЁ НА ЛЕСТНИЧНОЙ ПЛОЩАДКЕ НАВЕРХУ! ТЕБЕ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ МОЯ ПОМОЩЬ, ДРУГ МОЙ ДОГГО?  
  
– Ха-ха, не, приятель, я справлюсь.  
  
– Бро, давай просто останемся и распакуем всё, – сказал Санс, следуя за Папирусом, пока тот размещал вещи по кухне. – Я собирался включить телик и…  
  
– Санс, не положишь это в кабинет, будь добр? – сказал Папирус, пихая небольшую коробку в руки Санса. – ТАК ЗДОРОВО, что у нас есть кабинет, ведь правда?  
  
– Ага, э-э-э… ладно. – Санс ненадолго задержался на месте, неуверенный, прежде чем попятился из кухни и пробрался сквозь гостиную. В новом доме были дополнительные комнаты, включая кабинет и туалет на первом этаже. В основном для человеческих гостей.  
  
Санс сразу же поставил коробку на пол внутри кабинета и вернулся к Папирусу. Большой Пёс уже спешил наружу из двери; Догго наполовину преодолел лестницу со своей тумбочкой, осторожно прижимая её к стене.  
  
– В общем, похоже на то, что остальные справятся со всеми этими протестующими, да? – сказал Санс.  
  
– СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО! НО! ЭТО МОЯ РАБОТА, КАК ТАЛИСМАНУ – ПОМОГАТЬ ПОДДЕРЖИВАТЬ МИР МЕЖДУ ЛЮДЬМИ И МОНСТРАМИ! Важно, чтобы эти Люди Первыми увидели такого ДРУЖЕЛЮБНОГО и ПУШИСТОГО и ОЧЕНЬ КРУТОГО ТАЛИСМАНА, КАК ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС!  
  
– Люди чего?  
  
– Люди Первыми? Так они себя называют.  
  
Санс потёр лоб. Он помнил это. Да, уже пару дней… какие-то люди собирались на окраине Наружного вместе с плакатами. Они, в основном, просто докучали им, выкрикивая всякое и оскорбляя монстров, которые подходили слишком близко. Некоторые из них кидались камнями, но насколько помнил Санс, никто ещё не пострадал.  
  
Он пренебрежительно потряс головой.  
  
– Ладно, но у тебя всё равно выходной, – сказал Санс, пытаясь настроиться на победную улыбку. – Давай, бро, ты так усердно трудишься в последнее время. Плюс, ты только что перенёс всё на дофига километров от Подземелья. Тебе пора передохнуть. Я тут подумал, мы могли бы установить телик и посмотреть те записанные на плёнку шоу Меттатона, если найдём их.  
  
На секунду Папирус казался неуверенным.  
  
– Полагаю, что я чуточку, совсем немножко устал, но я всё же…  
  
– Всё, готово! – воскликнул Догго со второго этажа. – Я иду на границу!  
  
Он помчался вниз по лестнице и вылетел из двери.  
  
– ВСТРЕТИМСЯ ТАМ! – сказал Папирус, пересекая гостиную и закрывая дверь. Он тяжело вздохнул и просиял, осматривая комнату.  
  
– Наконец-то, Санс! Всё наше, на Поверхности! НАКОНЕЦ-ТО, это место начинает ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО казаться домом!  
  
Санс встал посреди гостиной, пристально глядя на Папируса.  
  
– Ага. Так что… не стоит ли нам насладиться этим? Нет ничего домашнее, чем братская тусовка дома. Можем вытащить кухонные вещи, сварить спагетти или что-то вроде. Побыть ря-_дом_ друг с другом.  
  
– НЬЕ-Е-Е-ЕХ, ДАЖЕ НЕСМОТРЯ НА ТВОИ КАЛАМБУРЫ, ЭТО ЗАМАНЧИВО!  
  
Санс ухмыльнулся. Он побеждал. – Перейди на ленивую сторону, бро. Хотя бы на ночь.  
  
– Знаешь, что! – сказал Папирус с сияющими ярче огоньками глаз. – Я пойду помогу на границе! А за это время, ты можешь всё тут приготовить! А потом! Я ВЕРНУСЬ ЭТИМ ВЕЧЕРОМ, И МЫ МОЖЕМ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧАСОВ НА! ЭПИЧНОЕ! БРАТСКОЕ! ОБЩЕНИЕ!  
  
Санс заставил себя слегка посмеяться. Это не идеально, но он положил, что компромисс – лучшее, на что он мог надеяться. Он едва ли видел Папируса дольше нескольких минут за раз с тех пор, как тот начал заниматься посольской работой. Несколько часов вместе были бы просто даром свыше.  
  
– Ладно, бро, звучит хорошо, – сказал он и показал Папирусу большой палец. – Эй, может, я даже удивлю тебя тем, что чуток приберусь.  
  
Папирус прямо-таки ахнул, огни его глаз разгорелись, ярко пылая. Он хлопнул в ладоши перед собой.  
  
– САНС! ДАЖЕ САМО ПРЕДЛОЖЕНИЕ! ТАК МЕНЯ РАДУЕТ! Я СЕЙЧАС РАСПЛАЧУСЬ!  
  
– Ладно, ха-ха, – саркастически произнёс Санс, наклоняясь за коробкой. – Давай, иди и веселись со своими гадкими протестующими.  
  
– Я УВЕРЕН, ЧТО ТАК И СДЕЛАЮ! – сказал Папирус, направляясь к двери.  
  
– И береги себя, бро, идёт?  
  
– КОНЕЧНО! О, ЭТО НАПОМНИЛО МНЕ! – Папирус приостановился и обернулся к Сансу. – Мне сказали, что сегодня может пойти снег, так что не убедишься ли, что все окна закрыты? И что у нас достаточно дров? Я знаю, что Фуку раздавала дрова, так что можешь спросить у неё, если нам понадобится ещё!  
  
– Конечно, бро, – сказал Санс, подмигивая. – Первый снег на Поверхности. Надеюсь, твой источник информации не _сморозил_ ерунду.  
  
– ПРЕКРАТИ!  
  
– Спорю, что некоторых Жаркоземлян проберёт аж до…  
  
– Я УХОЖУ! ДО СВИДАНИЯ!  
  
Санс засмеялся, когда Папирус выскочил из двери, чуть не хлопнув ею на прощание.  
  


***

В кои-то веки Санс был верен своему слову. Он, по крайней мере, распаковал куда больше вещей, чем даже сам ожидал. Папирус точно удивится. Санс расчистил почти всю гостиную и установил телевизор с ДВД-плеером. Он разобрал пустые коробки и сложил их в стопку рядом с диваном, чтобы они не мешались. Он даже передвинул тумбочку из коридора второго этажа в спальню Папируса, ставя её как раз туда, куда и хотел бы его брат. Под конец он навестил Гриллби. Его дом тоже был достроен, и он работал из своей кухни, пока ждал, когда завершится стройка ресторана. Санс взял себе ужин и охапку дров у Фуку, затем возвратился домой.

Уже вечерело, когда Санс наконец плюхнулся на диван и включил телик, перепроверяя, что всё работало. Он поставил один из дисков Меттатона дожидаться своей очереди, затем вытащил телефон. Сообщений от Папируса не было, но он должен был скоро вернуться. В отличие от Санса, Папирус всегда сдерживал свои обещания.

Он устроился поудобнее на диване, постукивая большим пальцем по руке в ожидании. Пожалуй, можно было распаковать ещё что-нибудь, но он и так достаточно вымотался. Его суставы болели от всех этих перемещений. Он мог бы пропылесосить весь мусор и пыль от переезда, но если честно, он даже не помнил, как включать ту штуковину.

Ожидание и созерцание тёмного экрана телевизора означали, что у него не было выбора, кроме как предаться размышлениям. Он прогнал пару последних событий через свою голову, пытаясь придать им чуть больше прочности. Не считая протестов и ресторана Гриллби, Азгор начал расчищать участок для общественного сада, хотя, разумеется, до весны там ничего нельзя было посадить. Ториэль работала над сооружением первой школы в Наружном. Андайн с некоторыми бывшими стражниками и часовыми собрались во что-то вроде ополчения, в основном для того, чтобы поддерживать мир и рассматривать мелкие жалобы, ради которых не обязательно было привлекать Ториэль или Фриска. Люди всё ещё приходили и уходили ежедневно, принося с собой необходимые предметы или помогая на стройках. Парочка людей даже жила в городе по несколько дней в неделю – у них было особое название, «лесники» или что-то вроде. Они объяснили, что пришли убедиться, что воздействие народа монстров на лес было минимальным.

Произошло столько всего, что за ним было трудно поспевать, но Санс начал оставлять короткие записи в своей книге про птиц. Как только он видел новую птицу, он записывал дату и парочку значительных вещей, что произошли в тот день. Поля страницы про ворон и страницы про синиц уже начали заполняться, так что скоро ему, возможно, придётся раскошелиться на настоящую тетрадь. Теперь, когда у них был полноценный дом, у него было много потенциальных тайников.

Что ещё? Он дошёл уже до пятнадцати птиц. Человек, Стивен, даже похвалил его за то, что он смог заметить одну из них – кого-то под названием «домовый крапивник», крохотный коричневый комок, который идеально слился вместе с деревьями. Санс спросил, где его «дом», и Стивен рассмеялся. Стивен превратился каким-то образом в приятеля Санса по птицам, когда был рядом, хотя Сансу и пришлось написать его имя в книге несколько раз, чтобы запомнить его.

Санс тяжело вздохнул, прижимаясь к подлокотнику дивана. Может, стоит просто немного вздремнуть. Папирус разбудит его, когда вернётся. Начинало казаться, что они успеют провести вместе только час или два, если только Папирус прямо сейчас не войдёт в дверь.

Он снова проверил телефон. Ничего.

Это казалось знакомым. Ожидать Папируса. И не только потому, что Санс тратил большинство своего времени на Поверхности, ожидая Папируса тем или иным образом.

Он усердно пытался не думать о подобных вещах, тем более что он не желал знать, был ли Сброс после прихода на Поверхность. Мелкие Сбросы – Перезагрузки – сопровождались тем слишком знакомым чувством вздрагивания, как пропущенная ступенька на лестнице. Сбросы побольше были похожи, но с более ощутимым чувством потери времени. Но был и третий вид Сбросов, самый большой, происходящий под конец временных линий, такой, который оставлял его лишь с еле заметным чувством дежавю. Их было почти невозможно отследить. Фриск мог Сбросить подобным образом с тех пор, как поднялся на Поверхность, и Санс бы никак не смог этого узнать, так как он не проверял свои тетради или сканер уже несколько месяцев.

Казалось, теперь был единственный шанс для Санса действительно выбрать неведение, и оно было почти так же блаженно, как и понаслышке. Ему не хотелось задумываться о том, что всё это могут вырвать из их рук, что они могут достичь Поверхности лишь для того, чтобы вернуться обратно на круги своя. От этих мыслей его душа словно погружалась в бездну. Не помогало и то, что весь прошлый месяц или около того, он видел странные сны про Фриска. Он никогда не помнил содержания снов, но всегда просыпался после них с чувством того, что отчаянно должен поговорить с ними.

К этому времени Санс не был уверен, избегал ли Фриск его, или с точностью наоборот. Он едва ли общался с ними теперь. Хотя, разумеется, он едва ли общался с кем-либо вообще. Большинство окружающих были слишком заняты, чтобы уделять время монстру без работы и ответственностей. Фриск, в частности, трудился над всевозможными посольскими задачами, некоторые из которых переносили их вместе с Ториэль из Наружного в Эботт Сити. Даже в те два-три раза, когда Санс пошёл искать их, хотя бы ради того, чтобы перекусить вместе или чего-нибудь, Фриск либо уехал из городка, либо был слишком занят.

Приближалось десять часов вечера. Папирусу следовало бы позвонить уже часами раньше. Где же он? Отправился в ночной патруль? На уроке готовки с Андайн? Нет… протесты на окраине города, точно. Он занимался своими посольскими делами. Человеческие протестующие. Те, кто не любили монстров.

Санс поднялся на ноги. Что-то пошло не так. Идиот, ему надо было предложить пойти вместе. Не то чтобы он умел поддерживать мир или хоть как-нибудь разряжать ситуацию, но он мог бы, по крайней мере, присматривать за делами, и может, забрать Папируса оттуда, если бы дела обострились. Санс прекрасно знал, насколько опасными могут быть люди. Особенно разъяренные.

Это было совсем как… _раньше_. Когда он ждал Папируса, наконец отправился искать его – он же не отправился сражаться с человеком, да? Когда он нашёл…

Санс вытащил телефон и набрал номер Папируса. Он стоял посреди гостиной, чувствуя капли пота, выступающие на своём черепе, слушая гудки в трубке. Один. Второй.

Папирус взял трубку на третьем.

– САНС! САНС, ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, Я ХОТЕЛ ПОЗВОНИТЬ РАНЬШЕ!

_Спасибо господи._

– Бро. – Санс поддерживал свой тон ровным, почти непринуждённым. – Чё как? Ты сейчас где?

– Я СЕЙЧАС В… – Голос Папируса внезапно отдалился, как будто бы он прикрыл трубку телефона. – О ДА, ИЗВИНИТЕ, ТОРИЭЛЬ, ЭТО ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ МОЙ БРАТ! ДАЙТЕ МНЕ МИНУТКУ!

Санс молчал в ожидании. Звучало так, словно Папирус переходил в другое место.

– Прости, Санс, привет! Это я, твой замечательный брат, Великий Папирус! Пожалуйста, не волнуйся!

Санс решил, что отрицать последнее было бы слишком явной ложью.

– Так что происходит?

– Обстановка слегка… НАКАЛИЛАСЬ на протесте! Некоторые из людей были! Очень рассержены! Ситуация немножко… наверное… ВЫШЛА ИЗ-ПОД КОНТРОЛЯ? Но только немножко! Никто сильно не пострадал!

Санс подавил искушение протянуть свободной рукой по лицу, уверенный, что его душа вот-вот развалится.

– Ты в порядке?

– ДА, Я НА ВСЕ СТО ПРОЦЕНТОВ В ПОРЯДКЕ!

Это был, хотя бы, не лживый голос Папируса. Он мог превосходно лгать, когда действительно желал этого – он ведь учился у лучших. Но чаще всего, это было весьма очевидно.

Вроде бы, он говорил правду. Но это был тон, который он использовал, когда пытался подбодрить сам себя, убедить себя в чём-то.

– Почему бы тебе не рассказать, что там на самом деле случилось, бро?

– О! НУ ЧТО ЖЕ! НЕКОТОРЫЕ ИЗ ЛЮДЕЙ НАЧАЛИ ШВЫРЯТЬСЯ В НАС КАМНЯМИ! По-моему, они пытались показать нам одну из своих человеческих спортивных игр! Кажется, она называется «бейсбол»? КОРОЧЕ! ОНИ НЕ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО ПРИЦЕЛИВАЛИСЬ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО ОДИН ИЗ НИХ! ПОПАЛ ДОГГО В ГОЛОВУ! КАМНЕМ!

Санс подавил ругательство. – Он в порядке?

– ДА, ОН В ПОРЯДКЕ! Я СЕЙЧАС С НИМ В ПОЛИКЛИНИКЕ! Догго, мой брат спрашивает про твоё здоровье!

Раздалось ворчание, затем приглушенный голос Догго.

– Ага, я буду в порядке. Те ублюдки не…

– ВОТ ВИДИШЬ! ЭТО ПРОСТО ШИШКА НА ГОЛОВЕ – ВСЕГО НЕСКОЛЬКО ОЗ! ЭТО ХОРОШО, ВИДИШЬ ЛИ, ТАК КАК ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО ЛЮДИ БЫЛИ ВСЕГО ЛИШЬ СЕРДИТЫ И РАСТЕРЯНЫ! У НИХ БЫЛО ТОЛЬКО ЧУТЬ-ЧУТЬ ПЛОХОЕ НАМЕРЕНИЕ! Это хорошо, ведь правда, Санс?

В его голосе звучала жалобная нотка. Санс тихо вздохнул.

– Ага, бро, это хорошо. По крайней мере, могло бы… – Санс притих, слабо хмурясь про себя. – Могло бы, э-э-э, быть и хуже.

– В ЛЮБОМ СЛУЧАЕ! Понадобилось немного больше времени, чем мы думали, чтобы всё успокоить! Почти все люди отправились по домам, когда пошёл снег.

Санс выглянул из окна. Он и не заметил, но на подоконнике снаружи лежал тонкий слой белой пудры. И далеко не так интересно, как дождь. Санс уже насмотрелся на снег за свою жизнь.

– Остальные ушли домой! Когда появилась человеческая полиция! ЭТО БЫЛО КАК-ТО ЗАХВАТЫВАЮЩЕ! Но нам пришлось остаться и убедиться, что все из них исчезли и что больше никого не задело!

На сей раз Санс и впрямь провёл рукой по лицу. _Папирусу_ не надо было оставаться. _Папирусу_ вообще не надо было там находиться, среди толпы гневных, фанатичных людей. Он не входил в ополчение Андайн, и не был больше стражником или даже часовым. Он был послом. Но естественно, ему понадобилось броситься, как угорелому, прямо в опасность, как и всегда. Он был Папирусом. Сансу не стоило надеяться ни на что другое.

– Ладно, – процедил Санс сквозь зубы. – Значит, э-э-э. Если всё устаканилось, то. Ты собираешься домой? Я могу… у нас осталось немного того равиоли из банки, я мог бы подогреть его для тебя. Тебе стоило бы съесть что-нибудь, знаешь, на всякий случай.

– О! Это… спасибо, Санс, но… Ториэль созвала экстренное совещание! Я как раз туда собрался… оно, НАВЕРНОЕ, займёт какое-то время! После всего, что случилось, нам нужно будет о МНОГОМ поговорить!

Санс промолчал.

– Мне очень жаль, брат, – сказал Папирус, уже тише. – Я знаю, что ты хотел провести время вместе сегодня вечером.

Санс прикрыл свой телефон на пару секунд, достаточно долго, чтобы сделать очень глубокий вдох.

– Не, ну ты знаешь, ничего страшного, бро, – сказал он своим наиболее беззаботным тоном. – Поверь мне, я тебя понимаю. Это гораздо важнее, особенно, если кто-то пострадал. Отношения людей и монстров – твоя фишка. Просто рад, что ты в порядке. И Догго тоже.

– МЫ ОБА ВЕСЬМА В ПОРЯДКЕ! Но Санс, не то чтобы я думал об обратном, но ТЫ в порядке?

– Ага, всё в норме. Здорово устал после распаковок. Не переживай за меня, бро. Переживай только о том, чтобы быть самым крутым дипломатом на свете.

– НЬЕ-ХЕ! ЭТО ДАНО ОТ ПРИРОДЫ НАСТОЛЬКО ПОТРЯСАЮЩИМ, КАК Я!

– Плюс, теперь у меня будет больше времени притворяться, что всё распаковал.

– ГОСПОДИ! ПРОШУ ТЕБЯ, СКАЖИ МНЕ, ЧТО РАСПАКОВАЛ ХОТЯ БЫ ОДНУ КОРОБКУ!

Санс намеренно не смотрел на стопку расплющенных картонных коробок рядом с диваном.

– Да так, может, половинку одной. Скажем, э-э, три четверти.

Папирус ответил бессвязным звуком раздражения. Санс слегка усмехнулся.

– Удачи на совещании, бро. Надеюсь, оно пройдёт хорошо. Увидимся завтра.

– ДА! УВИДИМСЯ ЗАВТРА, САНС! МОЖЕТ, ВМЕСТО ЭТОГО МЫ СМОЖЕМ ПРОВЕСТИ НАШЕ ЭПИЧНОЕ БРАТСКОЕ ОБЩЕНИЕ ЗАВТРА!

– Было бы круто. Ночи, Папс.

– СПОКОЙНОЙ НОЧИ, БРАТ!

Санс повесил трубку и уронил телефон в карман. Он вздохнул и слегка сгорбился, уставившись в пол. Несомненно, дело не кончится одними только разгневанными протестующими против монстров и одним пострадавшим. Радовало то, что большинство людей, казалось, были на стороне монстров, а если и нет, то где-то в промежутке. Работа Папируса заставит его столкнуться лицом к лицу со всякими разными гневными людьми. Был только вопрос времени, когда пострадает он.

Если один из них умрёт здесь, наверху, Сбросит ли Фриск?

Санс потёр лицо обеими руками. Было ужасно думать о таком.

Он просто хотел, чтобы мир остановился лишь настолько, чтобы он мог провести хоть каплю времени со своим братом. Такая ли это большая просьба?

***

Санс вытащил себя из постели раньше, чем ему хотелось бы. Остатки сна испарялись, прежде чем он смог осознать их содержание, но он чувствовал то же, что и прежде – что ему надо пойти поговорить с Фриском.

Он потряс головой. Нет, Фриску было лучше без него. Да чёрт, это касалось и большинства остальных.

От лёжки и раздумий было мало толку, и он знал по собственному опыту, что не заснёт обратно, так что он направился вниз. Сапоги Папируса не стояли у входа. Похоже, он опять провёл ночь вне дома. Время от времени он так поступал, а Санс был слишком сонным, чтобы размышлять о причинах. Обычно, завтрак готовил Папирус, поэтому Санс заспанно просмотрел содержимое буфета. Почти пусто. Он мог бы либо приготовить тосты, при условии, что найдёт тостер, либо просто выйти и позавтракать в «Гриллбиз».

Разумеется, решение было очевидным. Оно всего лишь означало больше стонов и причитания, когда Санс потащил себя обратно на второй этаж, чтобы хоть кое-как одеться. Всё тело ныло, как будто бы он сильно напряг себя вчера. Опять же, ему было неинтересно вспоминать причину.

Санс оставил Папирусу записку на диване, затем направился к двери. Он подавил зевок, распахивая её, и остановился на пороге, моргая от открывшегося вида.

На земле лежал снег.

Санс оглядел всю улицу. Вообще-то, снега было меньше, чем обычно, но он выглядел свежим. Он даже покрывал собою все близлежащие деревья. Должно быть, выпал вчера ночью. Странно, что никто ничего не упомянул. Погода здесь была таким редким явлением, что она обычно становилась предметом сплетен. Завсегдатаи «Гриллбиз» могли и сказать что-то, но Санс не помнил.

Что-то во всём этом было в корне странно, но Санс никак не мог сообразить, что именно. Свет был приглушённым, но всё же гораздо ярче, чем обычно. Может, свод пещеры треснул?

Санс мысленно пожал плечами и вышел на снег, направляясь к «Гриллбиз».

Бар был всего лишь в квартале ходьбы, и столько же и понадобилось Сансу, чтобы понять, что всё здание, кажется, сдвинулось. Он остановился на углу, хмурясь в сторону небольшого, полудостроенного дома на месте «Гриллбиз». Затем он взглянул дальше по улице. Библиоека отсюда тоже не была видна.

Он… должно быть, развернулся. Бар был в противоположном направлении. Странное освещение сбивало его с толку, вот и всё.

Он повернулся и отправился в путь, обратно, мимо своего собственного дома. В этом направлении зданий было побольше. Когда это их построили? Его с Папирусом дом был одним из последних перед границей Водопадья. Некоторые, похоже, были ещё в процессе, но другие выглядели обжитыми. И деревьев было больше, чем обычно.

«Гриллбиз» в этой стороне не было. Как и Библиоеки, уж если на то пошло. Как и Водопадья.

Похоже, он очень сильно надрался прошлой ночью. Может, Папирус заставил его переночевать в гостинице, и поэтому он был так дезориентирован. Санс остановился на углу, подёргивая шнурок у себя на толстовке, осматривая перекрёсток. Ничего знакомого. Одни лишь дома. Он даже не видел реку.

Так, ничего страшного. Он просто забрёл не в тот район города. Он знал Снежнеград как свои пять пальцев. Несомненно, если выбрать направление и пойти по нему, он рано или поздно найдёт ориентир в этом небольшом городке. Он зашагал вперёд, спрятав руки в карманы, пытаясь не слишком сильно оглядываться по сторонам. Не привело бы ни к чему хорошему, если бы его увидел кто-нибудь из соседей и подумал, что он наконец-то потерял рассудок.

Примерно через полчаса, Санс сдался. Явно, он видел сон, или это был какой-то страннейший Сброс, или что-то с ним было не так. Как бы то ни было, ему надо просто вернуться домой. Это вызывало стресс, и лучшим ходом действий было бы взять и выспаться. Или же проснуться.

– Док, если ты играешься со мной, то это… это какой-то уж, э-э-э, очень подробный на сей раз…

Ни ответа, ни чувства присутствия Гастера нигде. Санс повернулся обратно в ту сторону, из которой, по его мнению, пришёл. Мир приобрёл плёнчатый, сюрреалистичный глянец, словно Санс находился на пару шагов слева от себя самого. Его душа трепетала в груди.

Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы осознать, что он не помнит, где его дом.

Он резко притормозил, сжимая руки в кулаки в карманах толстовки. Как нелепо. Снежнеград был полностью реорганизован, но он _буквально_ только что пришёл отсюда. Его путь длился не так уж и долго – дом должен стоять неподалёку. Если он не мог использовать «Гриллбиз» или Библиоеку или что-нибудь знакомое в качестве ориентира, тогда что? Он напряг свои несуществующие мозги, пытаясь вспомнить, каким путём шёл.

Рядом раздался резкий, хриплый голос. Санс поднял взгляд, хмурясь. Голос звучал знакомо. Он заметил какую-то чёрную птицу, усевшуюся на крыше, кварталом дальше и примерно на пол-квартала правее.

Странно, что птица забралась так далеко под землю, но Санс решил не волноваться об этом. По какой-то причине, она казалась хорошим знаком. Он двинулся снова, направляясь к птице. К счастью, она не покинула крышу, чуть подпрыгивая на месте и время от времени взмахивая крыльями. Санс решал, стоит ли просто телепортироваться на крышу, но было абсурдно опасно телепортироваться, когда не знаешь, где находишься. От одной мысли у него закружилась голова.

Санс дошёл до дома с птицей. Дом оказался его собственным, хотя внешне он выглядел иначе. Впрочем, становилось нормой то, что всё выглядело иначе, так что он решил не задумываться об этом. Вернуться обратно домой и без того было облегчением. Птица посмотрела на него, вращая головой и издавая очередной крик.

– Хех. Спасибо, чувак.

Санс практически рухнул об дверь, как только зашёл обратно внутрь. Он прикрыл рот обеими руками, учащённо дыша через носовое отверстие. Даже гостиная изменила облик. Ковёр был не тот. Мебель стояла совершенно неправильно. На полу не было ни носка, ни клейких листков.

Он скользнул на пол и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Надо было взять себя в руки. Должно быть, это Сброс – странный, испорченный Сброс, который перестроил весь Снежнеград, может, даже всё остальное Подземелье. Таким должен был быть ответ, так как другим было то, что Санс наконец свихнулся. Он тихо захихикал. Если так обстояли дела, то он продержался гораздо, гораздо дольше, чем ожидал.

Нет. Это лишь проблема с последним Сбросом, только и всего. Он мог смириться с тем, что дом слегка отличался. Диван был тем же. Его собственная комната была таким же кошмарным беспорядком этим утром, как и всегда. Он уже начинал успокаиваться. Всё будет хорошо. Он в порядке. Он не сошёл с ума.

Он провёл ещё несколько минут на полу, пока его дыхание не выровнялось и душа не перестала так сильно колотиться. Затем он заставил себя подняться. Он пошёл на кухню, достал хлеб и отщипнул кусочек от горбушки. Возвратившись на улицу, только на порог, он кинул хлеб на снег. Чёрная птица кинулась вниз с крыши и сцапала кусок в свой клюв.

Казалось важным отблагодарить её надлежащим образом.

Санс вернулся внутрь и крепко закрыл дверь за собой. Он втянул в себя дрожащий вдох, затем свернулся в комок на диване. Теперь оставалось только ждать возвращения Папируса. Должно быть, тот тренировался вместе с Андайн. Санс включил телик ради фонового шума, и тот начал показывать повтор шоу Меттатона. Эпизод был одним из тех, что посмешнее. У Меттатона был талант к юмору, который Санс ценил. Этого пока хватало, чтобы отвлечь его.

К первому рекламному перерыву Санс понял, как сильно проголодался. Это было чуть странновато. Разве он не ушёл в «Гриллбиз» всего лишь час назад? Он мог бы вернуться, но Санс не был уверен, что ему нравится эта идея. Нет, лучше просто остаться внутри. Он мог бы стянуть себе чего-нибудь из кухни. Кто-то оставил хлеб на столе, а тосты звучали как раз хорошо. Ему только надо было найти тостер.

***

Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем Папирус наконец вернулся. Санс дремал в своём углу дивана, когда услышал, как открылась входная дверь.

– САНС, Я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ДОМА! ТЫ ТУТ? А, вот ты где!

Санс потянулся и зевнул, сонно моргая на Папируса.

– Хей, бро, – сказал он, слегка хмурясь, когда заметил, насколько усталым и растрёпанным выглядел Папирус. – Ты выглядишь кошмарно.

Папирус кинул на него косой взгляд, пока расшнуровывал сапоги. – Ты тоже сейчас зрелище не из приятных! Ты что, проспал ВСЁ УТРО?

– Скорее всего. – Санс облокотился обеими руками на подлокотник. – Андайн измотала тебя?

– Нет? – На секунду Папирус выглядел недоуменным, но вскоре оправился. – Я провёл ночь в штаб-квартире послов! Каким-то образом она теперь ещё НЕУДОБНЕЕ, когда она здание. И совещания затянулись на ОЧЕНЬ долгое время вчера ночью.

– Ох. – Посольская работа. Послы не были нужны под землёй, но что-то в этом было смутно знакомо. А он взял и понадеялся, что как только Папирус вернётся домой, эта путаница слегка прояснится. Ему придётся быть поосторожнее с вопросами, которые будет задавать. – Это хреново.

– Ничего страшного, Санс! ВЕЛИКОМУ ПАПИРУСУ НЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ СОН! Или, по крайней мере! Великому Папирусу нужно… только немножко сна! Иногда! Иногда было бы приятно!

Папирус тяжело вздохнул и уселся на свой конец дивана, шлёпаясь в его угол. Вблизи он выглядел прямо-таки измождённым. Санс взглянул на него. Он что, брал в последнее время дополнительные смены или что-нибудь?

– Ну, я знаю, что ты ненавидишь дневной сон, но может, сегодня тебе не помешало бы. Выспись хоть немного. Даже часок помог бы.

– НИКОГДА!

– П-ф-ф-ф, как скажешь. Только не вини меня, если заснёшь на посту. Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не дам тебе об этом забыть.

– И ПОТОМУ! ЭТОМУ НИКОГДА НЕ БЫВАТЬ!

– Так когда же твоя следующая смена?

Папирус с недовольством скрестил руки на груди. – Миз Ториэль… ОЧЕНЬ НАСТОЯТЕЛЬНО ПОРЕКОМЕНДОВАЛА мне взять выходной на остаток дня! – Он сделал паузу. – И я не назвал бы их «сменами». Работа талисмана НИКОГДА НЕ ОКОНЧЕНА ПОЛНОСТЬЮ! И всё же… кажется, что на сегодня… я освобождён от своих обязанностей! А ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ! Я МОГУ ПОТРАТИТЬ ДЕНЬ НА РАСПАКОВКУ! А ТАКЖЕ НА ВРЕМЯПРОВОЖДЕНИЕ С МОИМ ОЧЕНЬ ВЕЛИКИМ БРАТОМ!

Санс задумался, стоит ли спрашивать, каким чудом Папирус был знаком с Ториэль. Санс был уверен, что Папирус никогда не доходил до двери в Руины. Откуда он вообще знал её имя? Кстати говоря, а как его знал Санс?

Похоже, очередная вещь, которая перестроилась. Скорее всего, лучше совсем ничего не спрашивать. Папирусу показалось бы странным, если бы Санс спросил что-то, что ему полагалось, по-видимому, уже знать.

– Времяпровождение звучит здорово. Почти уверен, что не работаю сегодня.

– НУ КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ ты не работаешь сегодня, – сказал Папирус, прищуривая глазницы. – Нам стоит поговорить об этом когда-нибудь, между прочим! Тебе уже ДАВНО ПОРА попытаться найти работу!

– Продажа хот-догов и есть работа.

– ЭТО СПОРНО! И к тому же, ты даже близко не подходил к своему ларьку уже неделями! МОЖЕТ И МЕСЯЦАМИ!

Ничто из этого не звучало правильно, но Санс просто вяло пожал плечами. Папирус вздохнул и устало оглядел комнату, будто впервые заметил положение вещей.

– Знаешь, Санс, я тобою впечатлён! – сказал он, ярко улыбаясь. – Вижу, что ты установил телевизор! И ты распаковал куда больше, чем я ожидал! Ты даже в кухне успел?

– О, да, – сказал Санс, указывая на кухню. – Мне показалось, ты знаешь лучше меня, где чему место. Но мне пришлось раскопать тостер.

Папирус прищурился на него. – Надеюсь, ты ел СЕГОДНЯ НЕ ОДИН ТОЛЬКО ТОСТ!

– Ага-а-а-а. Я позавтракал у Гриллби.

Папирус закатил огоньки своих глаз. – Мне стоило догадаться.

– Могу вернуться и на обед. Который час?

– После полудня! А как насчёт времяпровождения?

– Я могу взять еду на вынос.

– УФ! И УЖЕ заставить наш новёхонький дом пахнуть, как «Гриллбиз»? И вообще, тебе СЕРЬЁЗНО не следовало бы постоянно есть у Гриллби! Теперь, когда мы на Поверхности, тебе стоило бы РАСШИРИТЬ СВОИ КУЛИНАРНЫЕ ГОРИЗОНТЫ!

Поверхность. Так… так вот в чём было дело? Нет, в этом не было никакого смысла. На улице лежал снег.

– Хех, мне, расширить горизонты? Размечтался. – Санс соскользнул с дивана на ноги. – Я просто возьму себе еды, и потом мы можем взяться за братское времяпровождение. Я ненадолго. Ты хочешь молочный коктейль или что-нибудь?

– Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ ПООЩРЯТЬ ТВОИ ВРЕДНЫЕ ПРИВЫЧКИ! – сказал Папирус, скрещивая руки.

– Хех, хорошо, хорошо. Я ненадолго, – сказал Санс, подмигивая, прежде чем повернул к двери. Он открыл её и приостановился на пороге.

– О, смотри-ка, опять идёт снег.

Пушистые снежинки лениво плыли с серого потолка, скопляясь на ступеньках и улице. Как странно. Почти никогда не выпадал снег два дня подряд. Шёл ли… снег на самом деле и вчера? Или он просто вообразил себе это? Может, это было в прошлой временной линии.

– О, да! – отозвался Папирус, наклоняясь через подлокотник, чтобы выглянуть на улицу. – Я думал, это будет скучно, но ЗДЕСЬ НАВЕРХУ ОН НАСТОЛЬКО КРАСИВЕЕ! Ты видел все деревья? И видимо, здесь снег идёт куда чаще!

– Хм. Ясно.

Никаких вопросов. Вопросы только взволновали бы Папируса. Санс потряс головой, пытаясь разогнать туман в голове.

Он размышлял о дороге в «Гриллбиз», когда понял, что _не был_ там сегодня утром. Он бесцельно шатался по этой запутанной версии Снежнеграда, как какой-то псих. На завтрак он не ел ничего, кроме тоста, и это заняло больше времени, чем обычно, так как он не мог найти тостер. Всё было в коробках. Дом пах свежей древесиной. На ковре не было пятен.

Санс уставился на снег, покрывающий ступени.

– ГОСПОДИ, САНС, ЕСЛИ ТЫ СОБРАЛСЯ УЙТИ, ТО УХОДИ! НЕ СТОЙ ТАМ С ОТКРЫТОЙ ДВЕРЬЮ, ВЫПУСКАЯ ТЕПЛО НА УЛИЦУ!

– Точно. Ага, извиняюсь.

Он опять заблудится. Потеряется и приковыляет домой, где придётся объяснять Папирусу то, на что объяснений не существовало. Папирус даже не поверит ему, потому что как может кто-то заблудиться в городе размером со Снежнеград, после того, как прожил тут уже… сколько, лет десять? Больше? Казалось, что больше. В любом случае, Папирус лишь примет это за розыгрыш, или за то, что Санс снова напился.

Было ли это лучше, чем считать, что он сошёл с ума?

Санс закрыл дверь.

– Знаешь, а может, ты и прав, – сказал он так небрежно, как смог. – Про расширение горизонтов и так далее. Э-э-э, как насчёт…

Папирус моргнул от неожиданности, и Санс приостановился, показывая большим пальцем на кухню и отчаянно пытаясь что-нибудь сочинить.

– Как насчёт того, чтобы… распаковать кухню. – Это звучало верно. Потому что там стояла куча коробок. Коробки были повсюду. – И… что-нибудь приготовить? У нас же есть продукты, так?

Папирус засиял, как звезда, расширяя огни глаз до огромных размеров.

– Честно? Ты… ТЫ ХОЧЕШЬ ГОТОВИТЬ СО МНОЙ?

– Ага. Ага, нам стоило бы, ну не знаю. Окрестить нашу кухню. Надлежащим образом, или что-то типа.

– Это ПРЕКРАСНАЯ ИДЕЯ, БРАТ! – Папирус вскочил на ноги и ринулся на кухню примерно за наносекунду. – КАЖЕТСЯ, У НАС ЕСТЬ ВСЁ, ЧТО НУЖНО ДЛЯ БЛИНЧИКОВ!

Санс очень тихо вздохнул, с облегчением. Он ухмыльнулся и последовал за Папирусом на кухню.

Казалось, прошла вечность с тех пор, как они делали что-нибудь подобное. Блинчики были настолько лёгкими, что с их соединёнными силами, они могли приготовить что-то не просто съедобное, но и вкусное. Санс сидел за столом и распаковывал продукты с утварью, протягивая предметы Папирусу по мере надобности. Такое было невозможно запороть, и было привычным наблюдать за тем, как Папирус суетится на кухне и испытывает плиту. Санс мог позволить себе расслабиться. От этого всё казалось более настоящим. Будто он и впрямь был дома.

– НАМ И ПРАВДА СТОИТ ДЕЛАТЬ ЭТО ПОЧАЩЕ! – сказал Папирус, переворачивая блинчик.

Каким-то образом он испачкал себе спину мукой, так что Санс протянул руку и стряхнул её. – Ага, я скучал по такому.

Папирус мельком оглянулся на него. – Санс, прости меня, что я ТАК ЗАНЯТ в последнее время! Я сожалею, что у нас ЕДВА ЛИ хватало ВРЕМЕНИ зависать вместе в последние дни!

– Чего, не, бро, не переживай по этому поводу, – сказал Санс, махая рукой. – Я понимаю. Ты занимаешься важной работой ради Подземелья, плюс, я же знаю, какой ты. Хех, тебе всерьёз нравится быть занятым, как полному чудаку. Так что я понимаю. Тебе не стоит волноваться из-за меня.

– Я И ПРАВДА ЛЮБЛЮ БЫТЬ ЗАНЯТЫМ, НО В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ… – Папирус затих и обернулся обратно к Сансу, окидывая его любопытным взглядом. – «Ради Подземелья»?

Кажется, он ляпнул не то. Санс пожал плечами, оставаясь непринуждённым.

– Ну да?

– Это просто… странный способ выразиться.

– Ну, знаешь. Сила привычки?

Папирус задумчиво промычал и развернулся обратно к блинчикам.

– Всё-таки как же ЖАЛЬ, что у нас нет ничего для начинки! ВООБЩЕ-ТО, САНС! Почему бы тебе не сбегать в магазин? МИЗ КРОЛЬЧИХА СКАЗАЛА, ЧТО НАКОНЕЦ-ТО СМОГЛА ЗАПАСТИСЬ ПРИПРАВАМИ, ТАК ЧТО! У НЕЁ, СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, БУДЕТ СИРОП!

Санс замешкался. Магазин. Он знал, где находился магазин, но… если он был подобен остальному Снежнеграду, то он, наверное, тоже сдвинулся. И Санс не мог взять и спросить, где это. Мысль о том, чтобы вообще пойти на улицу, заставила его душу пошатнуться. Он просто заблудится заново.

– Мне и всухомятку пойдут, – сказал он.

– СА-А-А-АНС! ОНИ НЕ НАСТОЯЩИЕ БЛИНЧИКИ БЕЗ СИРОПА!

– Ну а как насчёт того, чтобы дать мне возглавить занятие, а самому пойти за сиропом? – Санс соскользнул со стула, возвращая ухмылку. – Я до сих пор довольно-таки усталый. Кажется, мне больше хочется остаться.

– РАЗВЕ ТВОЯ ЛЕНЬ НЕ ЗНАЕТ НИКАКИХ ГРАНИЦ? Магазин не так-то и далеко!

– Да ла-а-а-адно. Ходьба, знаешь?

Папирус с раздражением прищурился на него. – Как будто ты не воспользовался бы КОРОТКИМ ПУТЁМ, как и обычно!

– Ну, э-э-э, я… пытаюсь сократить их.

Взгляд Папируса выглядел уже хмуро. – Да… если задуматься, я ВООБЩЕ не видел, чтобы ты пользовался коротким путём уже… какое-то время! ЕСЛИ ЭТО НЕ РАДИ ФИЗКУЛЬТУРЫ, то зачем?

– Просто, ну ты знаешь. Я помню, что тебе они не нравятся.

– Это НИКОГДА не останавливало тебя раньше.

– Просто пытаюсь сократить их, вот и всё.

Папирус долгое время изучал Санса, пока не закатил огни глаз и не застонал. – ХОРОШО, ЛАДНО! Я ПОЙДУ! ПОСТАРАЙСЯ НЕ СЖЕЧЬ БЛИНЧИКИ, ПОКА МЕНЯ НЕ БУДЕТ!

Санс ярко ухмыльнулся и взял лопаточку.

– Не, я просто проверю, смогу ли подбросить один до потолка.

– ПОСТАРАЙСЯ ТАКЖЕ НЕ ИСПОРТИТЬ НАШ НОВЫЙ ДОМ!

– Никаких обещаний, бро.

Папирус ушёл, и Санс постарался сосредоточиться на блинчиках. Всё это было труднее, чем он ожидал. Раньше врать и хранить секреты и скрывать всякое было легко, но обычно он знал, что именно пытался скрыть. Он чувствовал себя так же, как и все те годы назад, когда в первый раз выступил из машины и не знал, где он, где право, а где лево.

И Папирус был смышлёным. Он уже улавливал то, что творилось что-то неладное. Санс не сможет тянуть это вечно.

В дверь постучали. Это было слишком скоро, чтобы быть Папирусом, и это было на него не похоже, забывать свои ключи. Санс сложил последние блинчики на тарелку и выключил горелку, затем отправился открывать дверь.

На пороге стоял Фриск, весь укутанный от снежной погоды. Они улыбались и держали в руках пёстрый подарочный пакет. Фриск, только Сансу не полагалось ещё знать их имя. Никому не полагалось. И им не полагалось навещать их дом, пока не… пока не… где они сейчас были в сценарии? Он должен знать это. Как минимум, он должен знать это, должен автоматически помнить сценарий и держать его наготове. Он должен точно знать, что говорить, даже не задумываясь об этом.

– Э-э-э, привет, малыш, – сказал он, и на этот раз стоило усилий не пропустить растерянность на своё лицо.

– Привет, Санс, – весело сказал Фриск. – Эм. Я хотел. Подарить тебе и Папирусу что-нибудь. Раз вы полностью переехали в свой новый дом. Мама говорит, что. Это называют подарком на новоселье.

Они протянули ему пакет, и Санс не мог сдержаться от настоящей улыбки. Несмотря на растерянность и всё остальное, Фриск был милым ребёнком. Уж это он знал.

– А-а-а, блин. – Санс взял пакет с осторожностью, чтобы ненароком не притронуться к их пальцам. Они не слишком сильно жаловали прикосновение, вспомнил он, по крайней мере, от Санса.

– Как мило с твоей стороны, малой, спасибо, – сказал он, сияя. С этим он справится. Ему не нужен сценарий. – Папс только что вышел, но он скоро вернётся. По-моему, мне лучше дождаться его, прежде чем открывать это, точно? Не хочешь войти и подождать его? Мы только что приготовили кучу блинчиков. Ты можешь съесть парочку, если захочешь. Не помешала бы помощь съесть их всех, наверное.

– Эм… – Они притихли, смотря на него. Выражение их лица изменилось лишь на малую толику, словно они собирались с духом ради чего-то. Призывали свою Решимость. Затем они снова улыбнулись.

– Хорошо. Ага. Это было бы… круто. Даже _круче,_ чем… наша гора.

Санс засмеялся и подавил порыв погладить их по голове. – Хе-хе, неплохо. Входи.

Он взял подарочный пакет под мышку и приоткрыл дверь пошире, чтобы впустить их. Они последовали за ним внутрь, чуть разворачивая шарф и отряхивая снег с сапогов. Они осмотрелись, разглядывая гостиную и кухню.

– Выглядит очень по-другому, – сказали они, кивая.

Значит, дело не только в нём. Это хорошо.

– Ага, хех. Всё ещё привыкаю к этому. – Санс поставил пакет на тумбочку и направился обратно на кухню. Он не забыл выключить плиту. Это тоже было хорошо, хоть и означало, что блинчики могут остыть до того, как вернётся Папирус. По крайней мере, ничего не сгорит. По крайней мере, ему можно было ещё доверять в том, что он не уничтожит что-нибудь начисто.

– Пахнет вкусно, – сказал Фриск, тащась за ним. Санс опять посмеялся, улавливая намёк на неуверенность и забаву в их тоне.

– Хех, не бойся, я надзирал за ним. Они съедобные. Для начинки ничего нет, по крайней мере, пока не вернётся Папс. Он будет очень счастлив увидеть тебя.

Он будет в восторге, увидев человека. Он уже так давно хотел увидеть хоть одного.

– Мы виделись прошлой ночью, – сказал Фриск, зависая у двери в кухню. – На совещании.

– Ага. Точно. – Совещание. Значит… они продвинулись дальше, чем думал Санс. Сценарий сейчас был бесполезным, так что может, это было… немного позже того, как Фриск прибыл в Снежнеград в первый раз. Может, поближе к концовке? Наверное, они просто забежали обратно в гости или что-то вроде. Набирались храбрости, пока не… сразились с королём Азгором? Ага. Звучало правдоподобно.

– В общем, можешь сесть, если хочешь.

Санс положил пару блинчиков на две тарелки поменьше, пока Фриск усаживался. Он нашёл несколько столовых приборов и протянул всё Фриску, затем сел напротив.

– Не хочешь подождать, пока Папс не вернётся с сиропом?

– Мне подойдут и сухие. Спасибо, Санс.

Они пялились сначала на него, потом на блинчики. Сансу показалось, что они проверяют на предмет розыгрышей. Затем они очень осторожно отрезали маленький кусочек и съели его. Санс увидел, как их брови слегка приподнялись.

– О. Это вкусно.

– Хех, я же говорил. Тут у нас не всегда кошмар из спагетти. – Санс откусил от своей порции. Мягкие, воздушные и сладкие, лишь слегка пережаренные. Почти идеальные.

– Так как у тебя дела, малыш?

– Всё хорошо, – сказали они между укусами. – Много дел. Происходит куча всякого.

– Ага, могу представить. – Это было до или после того, как он встретил их в Последнем Коридоре? Как близко они были к Азгору? Обычно он умел читать их намного лучше, умел понимать, что происходило. Это была одна из тех очень, очень редких вещей, которую ему полагалось уметь.

– Мама считает, что, эм. Протестующие могут вернуться, – сказал Фриск, корча личико в гримасе неудобства и чего-то, похожего на чувство вины. – Мне это не нравится.

Протестующие. Это звучало почти знакомо, но также… абсолютно бессмысленно. Кто бы в Подземелье стал протестовать, и зачем? В Новом Доме было немного суматохи из-за нехватки еды, но это было уже давно. По крайней мере, так ему казалось.

– Это отстойно, малой. Ты хотя бы получаешь хорошо заслуженный, блинчиковый перерыв, – сказал он. – Ты как мой бро – практически бегаешь без остановок с тех самых пор, как попал сюда, а?

– Пожалуй, – сказали они, кивая и жуя свой блинчик. – Мне просто. Кажется, что мне стоило бы…

Они притихли, внезапно поднимая на него взгляд. Санс склонил голову набок.

– Стоило бы что?

– Неважно. – Они посмотрели мимо него на дверь, потом сосредоточились обратно на своём блинчике. Санс отчаянно надеялся, что Папирус скоро вернётся. Фриск чувствовал бы себя намного удобнее с ним рядом, а Санс мог бы перестать неуспешно вести светскую беседу.

– Ну, э-э-э. Ты же знаешь, что я верю в тебя, малой, – сказал он, и действительно так думал, хоть и не смотрел на них. – Я всё ещё держу за тебя кулаки.

Он не видел выражения их лица, но в их тоне было еле уловимое облегчение, когда они сказали: – Спасибо, Санс.

Он улыбнулся про себя. Несмотря ни на что, он до сих пор был уверен, что – хотя бы пока – он был на их стороне. Эта временная линия была хорошей. В самых лучших из них, они всегда старались изо всех сил, и это должно было что-то значить. К тому же, если бы он в них не верил, этого могло бы хватить для Сброса. Им были нужны союзники на своей стороне. Им надо было оставаться… счастливыми. Довольными. Определённо, если они останутся довольными, они не почувствуют необходимости Сбросить. Не почувствуют необходимости превратить эту временную линию в плохую.

Но в то же время он ощущал, как ему шепчут края смутного воспоминания.

– Вообще-то, малыш, я, э-э, я хотел поговорить с тобой, – сказал он, играясь со своей вилкой. – Так как прошло немного времени с тех пор, как мы разговаривали, мне кажется.

Он взглянул на них, потому что если он собрался это делать, ему придётся видеть выражение их лица. И, может, они хотя бы заслуживали от него зрительного контакта. Фриск поднял на него взгляд, их улыбка увяла до чего-то более нейтрального, глаза сосредоточились на нём. Они сели слегка прямее на своём стуле, напрягаясь.

– Хорошо, – сказали они, звуча так, словно подготавливались к чему-то. – О чём?

Санс вёл себя осторожно. Они оба вели. И теперь он помнил, что да, они встретились в золотом холле. Похоже, момент был как раз перед тем, как Фриск шёл сражаться с Азгором, к какому бы концу это ни привело. Может, в этом настоящая причина того, почему они явились сегодня сюда. Санс ожидал, что они захотят поговорить побольше, после всего, что было сказано в холле. После того, как он дал им ключ. После того, как… они уже, скорее всего, сходили в подвал. Они должны были всё видеть. Они должны были знать.

Но они оба вели себя осторожно. Ни один не признался ни в чём целиком. Санс как-то предполагал, что из-за Азгора и всего остального у них и так был забот полон рот. Что, возможно, они перестанут ходить вокруг да около очевидного, когда делу придёт конец. При том условии, что они к тому времени ещё будут в Подземелье, или вообще живы.

Кажется, время пришло.

– Фриск, э-э-э, почему…

Он столько всего хотел спросить, и столько всего вовсе _не_ хотел знать. Столько всего, о чём он усердно старался не думать. Думать было бесполезно, как и спрашивать их, так как они не были обязаны говорить правду. И даже если бы они рассказали ему, даже если бы они всё объяснили бы – их способности, их поступки, их желания – что мешало им стереть всё Сбросом? Может, он уже спрашивал их в прошлом, несколько раз. Может и нет. Может, неведение действительно было блаженством. Потому что правда могла оказаться в тысячу раз хуже одних только догадок.

Но если время действительно пришло, то было… столько всего, что он мог спросить. Чего на самом деле хотела аномалия? Почему они продолжали Сбрасывать, даже тогда, когда дела шли хорошо? Почему иногда они всех щадили? Почему они ранили или убивали в другие разы? Зачем они убили его брата? Ведь они так и сделали, правда? Он не помнил этого, не совсем. Только чувствовал. Одно лишь дежавю. Одни сны. Однажды они убили Папируса. Наверное, они совершали и не такое. Наверное, они делали с Подземельем всё, что только могли, изучили каждый укромный уголок, достигли каждой возможной концовки, потому что они занимались этим уже так, так долго. Они обязаны были.

Почему они сделали это?

Почему они вообще сюда пришли?

– Почему ты взобрался на гору?

Санс нахмурился. Это не совсем то, что он хотел спросить. Только… это казалось правильным. Казалось… сию же минуту, это превратилось в единственный вопрос, который имел значение, и он не был уверен, почему. Этот вопрос, эта формулировка. Они были ребёнком, человеческим ребёнком. Они взобрались на гору, на которой, по слухам, исчезали люди. В этом… было что-то ужасно неправильное. Все те остальные вопросы, о которых он думал, размышлял, пытался решить своими силами, а это никогда не был один из них. Почему ему никогда раньше не приходило в голову задуматься об этом?

Почему он никогда не задумался, зачем ребёнок хотел исчезнуть?

Он не хотел спрашивать этого. И судя по выражению лица Фриска, они тоже не ожидали этого. Они выглядели так, будто были готовы к чему-то другому, а это выбило почву у них из-под ног. Он ошарашил их. Как и раньше. Как и всегда.

Их глаза расширились, открывая взору белки глаз вокруг карих радужек. Они опустили вилку и схватились за край стола, пока не побелели костяшки пальцев. Их рот чуть приоткрылся. Они наклонились вперёд, пока их узкая грудь не воткнулась в стол.

– Что…?

Их голос был таким тихим, что Санс еле расслышал его.

Он постарался удержать зрительный контакт, но это было даже труднее, чем обычно. Фриск так пристально таращился на него.

– Почему ты… почему ты взобрался на гору, Фриск?

Они оттолкнулись от стола, так внезапно, что их стул скрипнул по линолеуму. Их лицо приобрело пепельный оттенок. Они были не просто в шоке – они были в _ужасе._

Санс медленно поднял руки.

– Малыш, я не…

– Почему? – прошептали они натянутым голосом, как будто собирались закричать. – Почему ты. Почему ты спрашиваешь_ сейчас? Почему сейчас?_

– Я… послушай, прости меня. Я не думал, что это… так обидит тебя. Просто забудь, что я сказал…

– Нет. – Они яростно затрясли головой. – Прошу тебя, скажи мне. _Почему сейчас._ Почему… почему сейчас, когда мы все уже… когда нет уже никакого… почему _сейчас?_

Он уставился на них. Фриск дрожал, стиснув зубы, заламывая руки в своём шарфе, испуганнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Санса.

– Я… – Действительно, _почему_ он спрашивал сейчас? Почему оно казалось таким правильным, таким важным? Таким срочным?

Он потёр лицо одной рукой. Начинала болеть голова.

– Я не знаю, – сказал он наконец. – Я знаю, что есть много всего, что мы… знаю, что мы оба как-то… игнорируем это. Или, может, дело только во мне. Я так привык притворяться…

Это было слишком откровенно. И неуместно. Они спрашивали не об этом.

– Мне просто показалось, что мне стоит, – сказал он, качая головой. – Показалось, что… несмотря на всё остальное, это было чем-то, что мне нужно было спросить. Чем-то, что нужно было спросить раньше. Как будто это было слишком важным, чтобы игнорировать. Я не знаю, малыш. Просто… это ведь и _есть_ важно, не так ли? Зачем такому ребёнку, как ты… взбираться по такой горе.

Они так сильно сплели руки со своим шарфом, что это должно было быть больно. Санс начал подниматься, думая, что смог бы помочь им отпустить, но они резко отпрянули.

Они глубоко вдохнули, и это больше походило на судорожный глоток воздуха. Их зрачки метнулись в сторону.

– Ему не положено…

Фриск оборвал себя со странной судорогой, словно что-то толкнуло их. Они резко моргнули, и их глаза вспыхнули. На какой-то миг Санс мог поклясться, что те поменяли цвет. Но затем Фриск втянул голову в плечи, позволяя чёлке упасть на лицо и скрыть их глаза.

Когда они заговорили, даже их голос звучал иначе. Всё ещё тихо, но теперь чётко и сурово, самоуверенно.

– Тебе не положено это помнить.

– Фриск?

– Ты всегда так делаешь, – прошипели они. – Всегда обязан быть таким непредсказуемым. Кем-то_ особенным,_ кто всё _знает_. Тем, кто как гром среди ясного неба, кто может выбивать других из колеи. Это только потому, что тебе это _забавно,_ Санс? Тебе просто нравится смотреть, как другие теряют голову?

У Санса и понятия не было, что сказать. Он одеревенело сидел на стуле с уменьшёнными огоньками глаз, таращась на них. Казалось, что Фриск исчез, а на их месте остался кто-то совершенно другой.

Кто-то, кто видел его прямо насквозь и целился прямиком ему в душу.

Их снова свело судорогой, и они вздрогнули всем телом, отпуская свой шарф. Затем они прижались назад к кухонной стойке и обхватили себя руками.

– П-прости меня, – прошептали они, снова своим обыкновенным голосом. – Прости. Прости. Пожалуйста, не злись.

Санс медленно моргнул, всё ещё лишённый дара речи. В кухне повисла долгая, звенящая тишина.

– Фриск… – произнёс он так тихо, как мог, боясь испугать их ещё сильнее. – Малыш, я не…

Входная дверь распахнулась, заставляя их обоих подпрыгнуть.

– ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС РАЗДОБЫЛ СИРОП! – завопил Папирус, маршируя внутрь. – ВОСХИТИСЬ ЕГО НЕВЕРОЯТНОЙ… О, ЗДРАВСТВУЙ, ЧЕЛОВЕК! Я НЕ ЗНАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ СЕГОДНЯ ПРИХОДИШЬ!

– Прости, – сказал Фриск, прошмыгивая к двери. – Спасибо за. Блинчики.

Санс поднялся на ноги.

– Фриск, погоди.

Они промчались мимо Папируса, который еле успел отойти с дороги. Затем они уже исчезли за дверью. Папирус моргнул и нахмурился, когда захлопнулась дверь, и перевёл взгляд на Санса.

– Они УЖ ОЧЕНЬ торопились! И выглядели расстроенными! Санс, что случилось?

Санс лишь покачал головой, не в состоянии ответить.


	6. ЗАГРУЗКА 05345: Концовка #???: Отпуск

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Папирус задаёт вопрос. Санс беседует с демонами. Память – странная штука.

Санс проснулся с болью глубоко в плечах и верхнем позвоночнике, уткнув голову в сложенные руки. Он снова заснул за своим рабочим столом. Что ещё хуже, он полностью обслюнявил отчёт, который писал, а значит, ему придётся переделать его целиком. Он застонал, усаживаясь прямо и потирая шею, пытаясь размять узлы. Накинутое на него одеяло упало, когда он сдвинулся, сваливаясь на пол за его стулом.  
  
Санс моргнул от его вида, вяло соображая. Должно быть, это Папирус. Чёрт. Скорее всего, его брат пришёл проверить его и обнаружил его спящим на работе. Почему он не разбудил его? Санс проверил часы, но к счастью, он не проспал.  
  
Тем не менее, он был нужен Папирусу в первоклассном состоянии. Работы всегда было невпроворот.  
  
Он поднялся, массируя себе позвоночник, и постарался придать себе хоть чуть-чуть презентабельный вид – одёрнул свою одежду, плеснул водой себе в лицо. Денёк выдастся напряжённый, и Папирус проведёт его почти целиком в Водопадье, чтобы рассмотреть несколько проблем с местной инфраструктурой. Санс надеялся, что поймает его на обратном пути, хотя бы для того, чтобы сообщить ему утренние новости. Как только он чуть оживился и собрал все нужные бумаги, он отправился в тронный зал.  
  
Папируса там не было, как и тех стражников, кого он неохотно взял с собой в качестве своей свиты. Санс тяжело вздохнул и направился вместо этого в столовую – изначально предназначенную только для королевских особей, но теперь преобразованную в некое подобие общественного буфета. Некоторые другие сотрудники замка ели свой завтрак за разными столами, но за прилавком очереди не было. Атмосфера стояла тихая и подавленная. Так всегда обстояли дела, когда Папируса не было рядом. Санс не обратил на это внимания и пробрался к прилавку.  
  
– Хей, Ина, – сказал он с зевком. – Сегодня день блинчиков или день вафель?  
  
Кроличья монстриха, заведующая в кухне, слабо улыбнулась ему.  
  
– Сегодня день омлетов, сладенький.  
  
– Точно. – Санс тяжело облокотился о прилавок. – Все дни как-то смываются вместе, знаешь? Мне как обычно, пожалуйста.  
  
Улыбка Ины расплылась, и она отступила обратно к плите в стороне. – Двойной сыр, двойные томаты и дополнительный кетчуп, сию минуту.  
  
– И столько кофе, сколько тебе по закону разрешено давать мне. Ты мой герой. Мой б… король не ушёл ещё?  
  
– Ни свет ни заря, – сказала она, зачерпывая половником взбитые яйца на одну из ожидающих сковородок.  
  
– Никто не догадался меня разбудить?  
  
Она с сочувствием взглянула на него, сыпля продукты в пузырящуюся смесь. – Я слышала, как он приказывал стражникам дать тебе поспать. Ты выглядишь измотанным, сладенький. Опять всю ночь без сна?  
  
– Запросы о переводе беженцев сами себя не утвердят, – сказал Санс, пожимая плечами. – Но ещё один заход, и всё будет готово. Сегодня вытаскиваю Урсинов, если потяну.  
  
Она снова взглянула на него. – Хоть _кто-нибудь_ остаётся в Снежнеграде?  
  
Санс почесал висок, мысленно проходясь по списку имён. – Ледяной Волк, семья ледяных слизей, Накарат и… э-э-э, ну, миз К.  
  
Она сделала очень долгий, очень глубокий вдох, складывая омлет пополам.  
  
– Хайзен всегда была упрямой, – натянуто сказала она. – Даже у Диззи хватило ума убраться, пока не поздно. Но как только Хайзен вбивает себе что-то в голову… Ну что ж. Она, хотя бы, не будет в том городе в одиночестве.  
  
– Я знаю, каково это – иметь упрямого родственника. – Санс чуть-чуть улыбнулся. – Всегда же можно навестить её, да?  
  
Она покачала головой. – Слишком много плохих воспоминаний.  
  
Санс не ответил. Смысла не было. Всех мучили плохие воспоминания.  
  
Ина переложила готовый омлет со сковороды на тарелку и передала его вместе с целой бутылкой кетчупа Сансу. Она также протянула ему полный кофейник, подмигивая. Санс взял его и ухмыльнулся.  
  
– Ты настоящая спасительница.  
  
– Не за что, сладенький. Не работай слишком много, ладно? Всем иногда нужен перерыв.  
  
Санс уселся на своём обычном месте в самом углу, ставя завтрак на стол и расстилая бумаги по оставшейся поверхности. Дел было просто туча. Беженцы наводняли Жаркоземье и Новый Дом с тех самых пор, как явилась аномалия, и всех их нужно было пропустить в порядке приоритетности. Теперь, когда Снежнеград был отрезан от остального Подземелья в экономическом смысле, оставшиеся жители нуждались в регулярных доставках гуманитарной помощи. Граждане Водопадья создали петицию – построить новое поселение там, где раньше стояла деревня Тэмми. Работники в Ядре отчаянно просили себе добровольцев, чтобы помочь управлять станцией и предотвратить новые случаи сбоя питания. А также появилась свежая стопка жалоб от монстров, которые хотели чего-нибудь кроме сплошной заурядной пасты в своих ежедневных рационах. Папирус, по крайней мере, не придерживался больше одних спагетти, хотя для этого понадобились уговоры и много уроков готовки от Ины.  
  
Запястье Санса разболелось уже до того, как он доел завтрак. Он размял руку несколько раз, потягивая кофе прямо из кофейника. Если повезёт, он сможет разобраться с документами поважнее до того, как придёт время всех обычных совещаний. Он надеялся на то, что втиснет заявку на жильё от семьи Урсинов до обеда. Было бы хорошо наконец-то полностью покончить с одной из зон.  
  
Санс переместил себя и свою работу обратно себе в комнату после завтрака. Он мог возиться с бумажной волокитой и во вчерашней одежде, но само общение с монстрами требовало от него чуть больше приличий. Папирус не настаивал на деловой одежде – он не раз жаловался при закрытых дверях на свою слишком большую мантию – но внешность была важна. Это было почти забавно, учитывая, что раньше Санса совершенно не заботил свой внешний вид. Но тут дело не в нём. Дело было в укреплении доверия, как и в нынешнем правительстве, так и в самом Папирусе.  
  
Монстрам было нужно снова верить во что-то.  
  
Санс дописал ещё несколько отчётов, пока одевался, прикончил остатки кофе, закатал рукава и отправился в сам замок. Остальное утро и часть дня потратились на одно совещание за другим. Сначала с какими-то представителями Королевской Стражи, про все обычные дела – улучшение доспехов, улучшение патрулей и кандидатуру на должность Капитана. Никто до сих пор не умел или не хотел идти по стопам Андайн, и скорее всего, никогда и не пойдёт. Следующее совещание было с персоналом Ядра – тоже мало нового. У Ядра больше не хватало рабочей силы, чтобы надёжно снабжать всё Подземелье электричеством, и несмотря на все старания – включая в себя угрозы и взятки – монстры просто не вызывались помочь. Доходило уже до того, что в ближайшие недели им придётся серьёзно обсудить возможность веерных отключений. И это только в лучшем случае. В худшем же электроэнергию в низкоприоритетных областях отключат насовсем.  
  
Если дело дойдёт до такого, то Снежнеграду кранты. Жителей там оставалось меньше десятка. Им, скорее всего, придётся прибегнуть к отоплению своих домов с помощью собственной магии. Сансу становилось плохо, когда он думал об этом.  
  
После этого был перерыв в один час между совещаниями. У Санса кружилась голова и ныло всё тело, но о дневном сне и речи быть не могло. Он не мог вспомнить последний раз, когда спал дольше пяти часов подряд. Вместо этого он использовал время, чтобы разобраться с документами Урсинов.  
  
Новые совещания. Новые монстры с жалобами, новые отчёты из поликлиник и больниц про рост числа случаев депрессии и всеобщих психических заболеваний, новые обсуждения о том, перестроить ли Руины, как второстепенную зону для беженцев. Новые долгие переговоры с инженерами, строителями, владельцами предприятий и учёными. Очередной день попыток не дать целому королевству просто-напросто сдаться, несмотря на постоянный голосок в разуме Санса, приказывающий и ему так поступить. В конце концов, не было же никакого смысла так усердно трудиться. Это была лишь очередная временная линия, зашедшая в тупик, которая со временем исчезнет со Сбросом.  
  
Но Папирус рассчитывал на него. Король и так уже работал в тысячу раз усерднее, чем Санс. Как бы хорошо у него ни получалось «заставлять всех сдаваться на счёт того, чтобы сдаваться», как он выразился, ему всё равно был нужен кто-то, кто облегчил бы его бремя за кулисами. Всё, на что Санс годился – это на выполнение чёрной работы.  
  
Тем не менее, к тому времени, как тем вечером вернулся Папирус, Санс расправился с значительным объёмом работы. По крайней мере, по своим собственным стандартам. Где-то поглубже в замке зазвенел колокол, сообщая о возвращении короля. Санс собрал самые актуальные документы в папку и направился в тронный зал.  
  
На этот раз Папирус был там, отсылая своих стражников и проверяя сад. Санс устало ухмыльнулся, когда увидел своего брата. Папирус выглядел слегка измученным, но он всегда был нынче измученным. Было утешительным просто видеть его.  
  
– …прежде чем приготовить ежевечерний рацион пасты. А ТАКЖЕ! Пожалуйста, скажите крольчихе Ине, что я хотел бы поговорить с ней впоследствии, если у неё найдётся время! И КАК ВСЕГДА, ВЕЛИКИЙ КОРОЛЬ ПАПИРУС БЛАГОДАРИТ ВАС ЗА ВАШУ УСЕРДНУЮ РАБОТУ И ВАШУ ЗАЩИТУ!  
  
Трое стражников улыбнулись друг другу и поклонились. Не слишком низко. Папирус ясно дал знать с самого начала, что ему было плевать на подобные любезности.  
  
Папирус взглянул мимо стражников, пока они кланялись, и заметил Санса на пороге. Санс заухмылялся ему сильнее, но Папирус, казалось, ненадолго замешкался, прежде чем быстро перевёл взгляд обратно на стражников.  
  
– Короче, идите же! Поужинайте немного! То есть, ВЕЛИКИЙ КОРОЛЬ ПАПИРУС ОФИЦИАЛЬНО ОТСЫЛАЕТ ВАС!  
  
Стражники мягко засмеялись, отдали честь и разошлись, что-то бормоча. Санс вошёл в тронный зал, чтобы дать им пройти.  
  
– С возвращением, ваше величество, – сказал Санс, когда стражники исчезли в коридоре.  
  
Папирус слегка напрягся от своего титула, но быстро оправился. Он упёр руки в бока.  
  
– Привет, Санс! У нас был ОЧЕНЬ продуктивный и успешный день!  
  
– Рад это слышать. Они уже договорились, что делать со старой деревней Тэмми?  
  
– Последняя Тэмми согласилась дать некоторым беженцам переехать и всё перестроить! Только с условием, что они будут почитать Путь Тэм! Только она не совсем ясно дала понять, что это значит? НО! Это всё же НЕСКОЛЬКО ШАГОВ в правильном направлении!  
  
– А-а-а, блин. Это здорово. Одной заботой меньше. – Санс вытащил свою папку из-под мышки. – Итак, ты хочешь мой отчёт сейчас, или после ужина?  
  
– ВООБЩЕ-ТО, САНС! Я хотел! Поговорить с тобой кое о чём! – Папирус странно улыбнулся, натянуто и отстранённо.  
  
– Ну, эй, я прямо тут.  
  
– Может… в более уединённом месте?  
  
– Э-э-э… – Санс притих, мысленно перебирая короткий перечень комнат, которые пустовали бы в этот час. – Ага, ладно. Второй зал заседаний?  
  
– Да, это пойдёт! И… ты можешь ввести меня в курс дела, пока мы идём! Только самое основное!  
  
– Хех, один _костяк?_  
  
Папирус даже не отреагировал. Вблизи он выглядел более усталым, чем обычно, и по-странному напряжённым.  
  
– Да, это подойдёт! Пошли, веди меня!  
  
Видимо, случилось что-то, что расстроило Папируса. Может, он ненароком услышал, как стража опять разговаривает о нём, а может, вид условий для беженцев в Водопадье встревожил его. Ну что ж, если это только монстры сплетничали или несли всякую херню, с этим было достаточно легко справиться. Санс мог всегда невзначай напомнить, что из-за текущего состояния Подземелья было бы очень нелегко найти новую работу.  
  
– Ладно, ну что ж. – Санс отправился в путь, листая бумаги, и король последовал за ним. – Плохие новости в том, что Ядро напряглось как никогда, и нам, возможно, придётся подумать о веерных отключениях. Так что, э-э, об этом надо будет скоро поговорить. Но есть и хорошие новости. Я закончил с последними запросами о переводе из Снежнеграда, и у меня наготове жильё в Новом Доме, так что вся семья Урсинов может выбраться, как только ты распишешься.  
  
– О, это, это просто замечательно, – сказал Папирус, звуча отвлечённо. Санс оглянулся на него. Папирус хмуро уставился на спину Санса, весь в своих мыслях. Когда он заметил, что Санс смотрит, он моргнул и снова улыбнулся.  
  
– Продолжай!  
  
– Э-э-э, ага. – Санс пролистнул через ещё пару бумажек, чуть не роняя их. – Итак, ещё мы нашли парня, который сделает новые доспехи для стражников, и он готов принимать заказы для замены и починки, так что… где-то в следующем месяце, вся Королевская Стража должна быть полностью оснащена. И очень классно, что та Тэмми наконец-то согласилась, так как у меня тут два потенциальных подрядчиков стоят в очереди, чтобы надзирать за стройкой, ремонтом и прочим. О, и мы провели опрос…  
  
Санс снова затих, оборачиваясь и протягивая лист бумаги Папирусу. Тот снова отвлёкся, тряся головой, чтобы отогнать свои мысли. Мгновение спустя он забрал бумагу. Однако когда он глядел на неё, казалось, что он смотрит прямо сквозь неё.  
  
– Мы опросили кучу беженцев из Водопадья. 54 % сказали, что готовы переехать обратно в Водопадье, если там будет стабильное, хорошо охраняемое общество. Так что в зависимости от того, как быстро мы всё построим в деревне Тэмми, это должно ослабить нагрузку на Новый Дом.  
  
– Это здорово, – рассеянно сказал Папирус. – Это прекрасно.  
  
Они дошли до зала заседаний. Санс вошёл внутрь, перепроверяя, что вокруг никого не было. Эта комната была одна из тех, что поменьше, просто круглый стол и несколько стульев, предназначенных для более личных собраний.  
  
Папирус закрыл дверь за собой. Санс положил свою папку на стол и спрятал зевок за ладонью. Папирус повернулся к нему, хмурясь вновь, на этот раз с беспокойством.  
  
– Ты вообще спал вчера ночью? – спросил он. – Я опять нашёл тебя в отключке за своим столом.  
  
– Ага, простите за это, ваше величество, – сказал Санс, морщась. – Я не хотел. Я пытался доделать запросы о переводе из Снежнеграда. Впрочем, я с ними разобрался, Урсины там последние. Я, э-э-э, я больше постараюсь не засыпать на работе.  
  
– Я не совсем это… – Папирус притих и очень тяжело вздохнул. Он звучал прямо-таки вымученно. Он поставил обе ладони на спинку стула и склонился через него, как будто бы это было единственным, удерживающим его на ногах. – Неважно.  
  
Некоторое время Санс изучал его, закатывая рукав, который начал разворачиваться дальше его локтя.  
  
– Ваше величество, у вас, э-э, всё…?  
  
– Тебе прям ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО всё время так делать? – раздражённо сказал Папирус. – Даже тогда, когда больше никого нет рядом?  
  
Санс тихо вздохнул. Они проходили всё это уже как минимум тысячу раз.  
  
– Тут дело в постоянстве, – сказал он. – Чтобы я случайно не назвал тебя «бро», когда кто-то всё же _будет_ рядом.  
  
– Не конец света, если ты так и сделаешь.  
  
– Хех. – Это было смешнее, чем следовало бы, и Сансу пришлось сдержать свой смех. – Нет, э-э-э. Наверное, не конец. Но просто… ты же знаешь, бро, мы говорили об этом. Народу ты нравишься, но ему надо и _уважать_ тебя. И доверять тебе. Азгору могло сойти с рук вести себя непринуждённо, потому что все его знали. Но монстры до сих пор привыкают к тебе. Если народ увидит, как я веду себя… неуважительно, как придурковатый советчик весь такой фамильярный с королём, то это… мы можем не вернуть себе ту малую часть веры, которую потеряем, знаешь?  
  
Папирус молчал какое-то время, уставившись в пустоту. Санс воспользовался моментом, чтобы опуститься на стул, не сводя глазниц со своего брата. У Папируса выдалось несколько плохих дней с тех пор, как он взошёл на трон, дней, когда давление от властвования одолевало его, но это казалось чем-то иным.  
  
– Я знаю это, да, – наконец сказал он, смирившись. – Я просто скучаю по этому.  
  
– Ага. – Санс подавил очередной зевок. – Я тоже.  
  
Папирус слегка выпрямился, но не отпустил спинку стула. – В любом случае, Санс, я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чём.  
  
– Конечно, ваше величество. – Санс повернулся вперёд на своём сиденье. – О чём? Ты какой-то грустный. Что-то пошло не так в Водопадье?  
  
– Вроде… того.  
  
– Ну, э-э-э. Может, тебе стоит сесть?  
  
– Нет, я лучше постою.  
  
– Ну… ладно. Эй… всё в порядке, ваше в… бро. Что бы там ни случилось, ты можешь рассказать мне.  
  
Что бы ни произошло, Санс сделает всё в своих силах, чтобы исправить это. Вся его цель состояла в том, чтобы снять груз с плеч Папируса. Если бы он только потрудился сильнее _раньше,_ то может быть…  
  
Бесполезная мысль.  
  
Папирус молчал, казалось, очень долго, пялясь в угол невидящим взглядом. Он глубоко вдохнул. Затем он развернулся посмотреть на Санса с вымученным выражением лица, встречаясь с ним огоньками глаз.  
  
– Санс, почему ты не сказал мне, что Андайн мертва?  
  
Санс уставился на него. Он почувствовал, как мир рухнул у него под ногами.  
  
– Что?  
  
Хватка Папируса на стуле усилилась.  
  
– Только Андайн, или все остальные тоже? – Голос Папируса был абсолютно спокойным вопреки выражению его лица. – Все, кто, как ты сказал, ушли в отпуск?  
  
– Я…  
  
Санс не был идиотом. Он знал, что этот день когда-нибудь нагрянет. Такую ложь невозможно было бы поддерживать. Он просто считал, что произойдёт Сброс, прежде чем дело дойдёт до этого.  
  
– Я не…  
  
Папирус всё ещё пялился на него. Санс поёрзал на стуле и отвернулся.  
  
– Слушай, они просто… я уверен, что Андайн… что все просто…  
  
– Перестань.  
  
Робкая мольба в голосе Папируса была в тысячу раз хуже, чем гнев.  
  
– Пожалуйста, не ври больше.  
  
Санс не мог дышать. Он наклонился вперёд, схватываясь за край стола.  
  
– Папирус…  
  
– В деревне Тэмми всё прошло так хорошо, что у нас появилось немного свободного времени, – сказал Папирус, отпуская стул и начиная мерять комнату шагами. – Я подумал, что пойду остановлюсь у дома Андайн. Просто чтобы снова увидеть его! Чтобы проверить, не вернулась ли она внезапно чудесным образом! Но её дом был так же тих, как и в прошлый раз, когда я его видел. Только… на сей раз, Санс, там был кто-то ещё.  
  
Он сделал паузу и снова взглянул на Санса. Тот только и мог, что смотреть на него уменьшёнными огоньками глаз.  
  
– Ты помнишь Монстрёнка, из Снежнеграда? Они были у дома Андайн. Оставляли цветы у её порога.  
  
– Монстрёнок, но они…  
  
– Я спросил их, не дружат ли они с Андайн. – Папирус поднял обе руки и протёр лицо, не переставая расхаживаться. – Они сказали, что восхищались ею! Считали её КРУТЕЙШЕЙ, ХРАБРЕЙШЕЙ героиней во всём Подземелье! Я сказал, что согласен! И что надеюсь, что она очень скоро вернётся! А они погрустнели.  
  
– Как…  
  
– Они сказали мне, что она мертва. – Папирус остановился к Сансу спиной, ссутулив плечи. – Они сказали, что видели, как это произошло. Сказали, что это сделал человек. Они… они сказали, что следовали за человеком через всё Водопадье, потому что хотели попытаться встретить Андайн! И им это удалось! Они сказали, что чуть не свалились с моста в Водопадье, но Андайн пришла и спасла их! Это заставило меня вспомнить, каким СЧАСТЛИВЫМ И ИЗУМЛЁННЫМ И ВОСХИЩЁННЫМ я тоже был, когда впервые встретил Андайн!  
  
Санс молчал, наблюдая за тем, как затряслись плечи его брата.  
  
– Они следовали за ней… и… спрятались в высокой траве, когда Андайн столкнулась с человеком. Они сказали… что Андайн храбро сражалась. Она сражалась так упорно! Но человек просто… Знаешь, я, я почти не поверил в это? Потому что… когда я поговорил с маленьким человеком, и они Пощадили меня… я подумал… я честно подумал, что наставил их на другой путь! А они всё равно взяли и…  
  
Санс поднялся на ноги. Папирус опёрся одной рукой на стену.  
  
– Ваше… Папирус, это не твоя в…  
  
– Мне кажется, часть меня всегда знала. – Он издал слабый смешок, который больше походил на всхлип. – Отпуск. Это не очень хорошая ложь, Санс. И я не настолько глупый. Мне кажется, часть меня просто… хотела знать, расскажешь ли ты мне правду сам. Я… я просто не думал, что правда окажется такой…  
  
– Нет, Папирус, я не думал, что ты глупый, я не это… я могу объяснить. – Санс протянул руку, колеблясь, прежде чем положил её на спину Папируса.  
  
Тот отдёрнулся, таращась на Санса широченными глазницами, как будто никогда раньше не видел его. Санс отступил, скрестив руки и потупив взгляд.  
  
– Я м-могу объяснить, – сказал он слабым голосом.  
  
– Ты всегда можешь.  
  
Санс вздрогнул, съёживаясь. Он чувствовал, как огни глаз Папируса сверлят в нём дыры.  
  
– Все они, не так ли? Все, кто по твоим словам были в отпуске. Доктор Альфис. Король Азгор. Меттатон. Сторожевые Собаки, все те монстры в Снежнеграде и Водопадье и везде.  
  
Санс кивнул.  
  
– Человек убил их всех.  
  
Санс снова кивнул.  
  
– Почему ты никогда не _рассказал_ мне, Санс? – Голос Папируса сорвался. – Прошло несколько _месяцев._  
  
– Я просто… – Санс обмяк на месте. – Я, я не знал, как… как сказать тебе, бро. Я хотел… я хотел, чтобы ты не терял надежды. А у нас было столько дел, и появилось так много новых… обязанностей, я не хотел, чтобы ты…  
  
– Ты вообще собирался хоть _когда-нибудь_ говорить? Или ты надеялся, что я никогда не догадаюсь, как всегда?  
  
Огни глаз Санса погасли. Папирус беспомощно развёл руками.  
  
– Мне пришлось услышать это от незнакомца. Я п-потратил всё это время, скучая по ней, скучая по всем. Я даже не смог скорбеть по ним! Как ты мог… как ты мог ОТНЯТЬ ЭТО у меня, Санс?  
  
– Я хотел… – Санс сжал рубашку у себя на груди в кулаке. – Я думал, что защищаю тебя.  
  
– Защищаешь МЕНЯ? Или защищаешь СЕБЯ?  
  
– Что? Папирус…  
  
Он ударил кулаком по столу, и Санс подпрыгнул.  
  
– ТЕБЕ ВСЕГДА ЛЕГЧЕ, КОГДА НЕ ПРИХОДИТСЯ ДУМАТЬ НИ О ЧЁМ НЕПРИЯТНОМ, НЕ ТАК ЛИ! ТЕБЕ ЛЕГЧЕ, КОГДА МНЕ НЕ НАДО ЗНАТЬ ОБО ВСЁМ ПЛОХОМ! НО ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НЕ ПРОКАТИТ, САНС! ОНО ПРОСТО НЕ МОЖЕТ! Я – КОРОЛЬ! МНЕ НАДО ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, САНС, ИЛИ Я НЕ СМОГУ… Я НЕ СМОГУ… ОНИ ВСЕ РАССЧИТЫВАЮТ НА МЕНЯ, ВСЕ ОСТАВШИЕСЯ МОНСТРЫ! КАК Я… могу править, если я даже не…  
  
Папирус спрятал лицо в ладонях и опустился на стул с несчастным всхлипом. Он наклонился вперёд, и корона соскользнула у него с головы. Она отскочила от пола и укатилась, останавливаясь у ног Санса.  
  
Он уставился на неё, но не сдвинулся с места, чтобы поднять.  
  
– Папирус, – прошептал он. – И… извини м…  
  
– Санс. – Папирус говорил себе в ладони хриплым голосом. – Прошу тебя, просто уйди.  
  
Сансу показалось, что его душа погружается в пропасть.  
  
– …бро?  
  
– Прошу тебя, уйди. – Папирус и не шевельнулся, даже не посмотрел на него. – Я не могу быть рядом с тобой сейчас.  
  
Санс почувствовал, на один лишь миг, будто видит всё время, простирающееся во все стороны, все возможности, содержащиеся в повторах. Эта концовка, этот спор, брат, говорящий ему, что он не мог вынести находиться с ним рядом – они не имели значения. Своевременный Сброс вернёт всё к началу, где Санс проснётся в Снежнеграде без воспоминаний и будет размышлять, что же случится на сей раз. А потом, где-то в путанице временных линий, эта последовательность событий повторится. Ошибки Санса приведут их снова прямо сюда, где тайное станет явью.  
  
И Папирус прикажет ему уйти.  
  
Но этот факт ничего не менял. Он не мешал Сансу чувствовать себя так, словно его душа рассыпалась на куски. Он не мешал чувству в его грудной клетке, словно та пыталась рухнуть вовнутрь себя самой, словно его рёбра хотели захлопнуться, как зубы, вокруг души и прикончить эту чёртову штуковину раз и навсегда. Всё, через что они прошли, все возможности во временных линиях – и вот он, момент, когда он довёл Папируса до крайности. Вот момент, когда Папирус наконец-то, после всего случившегося, бросил его.  
  
Это было больнее всего на свете.  
  
Санс сделал шаг назад. Он не сказал ни слова. Папирус приказал ему уйти.  
  
В следующий же миг, он исчез.  
  


***

Санс лежал на спине в Пустоте, пялясь ни на что, небрежно сложив руки на груди. Воспоминания возвращались к нему медленным ползком, как и обычно.

Плохая концовка. В каких-то смыслах даже хуже, чем самые ужасные из них. Целиком эгоистичная точка зрения, конечно, но это не удивляло. У Санса никогда не было претензий на то, что был кем-то кроме эгоистичной сволочи. И он никогда не мог вести себя беспристрастно, когда дело касалось Папируса.

Вспомнив здесь, будет легче вспоминать в настоящем мире. Лучше стараться вообще об этом не думать. К счастью, то был навык, который Санс усвоил на протяжении лет и временных линий.

Он закрыл глазницы и дал разуму опустеть. Стояла тишина. Ни Гастера, ни треска помех или шагов, сообщающих о приближении демона. Почти походило на сон.

В конце концов, под закрытые глазницы Санса просочилось тусклое красное сияние, и он ощутил чьё-то присутствие над собой. Он медленно вдохнул.

– Прости, чудило. Сегодня не охота сражаться. Если хочешь убить меня, можешь тогда уж и покончить с делом побыстрее.

Повисла долгая пауза. Санс не открывал глазниц.

_– Зачем ты опять явился сюда?_

– Я же сказал в прошлый раз. У меня не так уж много выбора. – Санс тихо, задумчиво помычал. – Раньше я заходил сюда, так как меня, вроде… приглашали. А теперь, даже не знаю. По-моему, я просто оказываюсь тут между Сбросами.

_– Ты же понимаешь, что я не верю ни слову, да?_

– Гм. Ну, подумай об этом так. Зачем бы парню вроде меня приходить сюда, зная, что какая-то странная, Пустотная тварь, которая ненавидит меня, ждёт возможности надрать мне копчик?

_– Тебе нравится надоедать другим,_ – заметил демон. _– Ты также из тех, кто наказывает себя вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-нибудь продуктивное, чтобы всё исправить._

– …Ай. Признаю, задел. И всё же. Я слишком ленив, чтобы активно искать пенделей.

Демон ответил не сразу. Раздался шорох, словно он уселся рядом.

_– Тогда из какой концовки ты пришёл?_

Это было любопытно. Он тоже назвал это «концовкой». Похоже, Санс был не единственным, кто рассуждал в таких терминах.

– Не хочу обсуждать это.

_– Типично._

– Агась. Тебе-то чего?

_– Я желаю подтвердить кое-что._ – В его голосе была слышна улыбка, когда он продолжил. _– Могу представить себе, что из неприятной. Ты более подавлен, чем обычно._

– Ты говоришь это так, будто знаешь меня.

_– Я наблюдал за тобой уже долго._

– Хм. Парочка странностей в этом. – Санс держал глазницы закрытыми и начал лениво отсчитывать на пальцах. – Во-первых, ты спросил, из какой я только что пришёл, что вроде как подразумевает, что ты не знаешь и без того. Заставляет задуматься, видишь ли ты вообще за пределы этого места. А мне показалось в прошлый раз, что видишь, так как ты знал все те дела про человека и так далее. А во-вторых, довольно-таки странно, что ты хочешь наблюдать за _мной_. Я не такой-то интересный.

_– Всегда ты с этими анализами. И ты ещё и удивляешься, отчего кто-то мог бы презирать тебя так, как я._

– Не-а. Никогда не удивлялся этому. – Санс снова усмирил свои руки. – Знаешь, как-то странно, что мы просто беседуем тут. Ты не будешь убивать меня в этот раз?

_– Я всё ещё решаю,_ – резко сказал он. _– Я существо побоищ, в конце концов. Но как я и сказал, я пытаюсь сначала кое-что подтвердить._

– Видишь ли, это тоже странно.

_– Мое решение уже почти принято._

– Просто имею в виду, что существу… побоищ или сущего зла, или чего там ещё, не требовалось бы заявлять об этом.

_– Неужели анализ и осуждение остальных никогда тебе не надоедают?_

– Да нет. Я так выживаю.

Зависла короткая пауза, как будто бы ответ застал его врасплох. _– Это абсурдно._

  
Санс пожал плечами, что выглядело слегка неловко, учитывая, что он лежал. – Ага, пожалуй.  
  
_– Ты разбираешь остальных на части, пока не находишь их слабости, а потом используешь те же слабости против них. Ты выискиваешь мельчайшие недостатки и вонзаешься в них. Ты притворяешься любезным, пока не наступает время повернуть нож. Это не выживание. Это жестокость._  
  
Глазницы Санса приоткрылись наконец на малую толику. Он всмотрелся в темноту над ним, не глядя на расчёркнутое существо, сидящее неподалёку.  
  
Он гадал, согласился бы Папирус. Или, хотя бы, эта самая свежая версия его. Потому что Санс и впрямь поступил с ним жестоко, не так ли? То, что он сделал – то, чего он не _сделал,_ было жестоко до непростительности. Сансу показалось, что теперь он это знает.  
  
Только он никак не мог на это повлиять. Ни сейчас, никогда. Как можно учиться на ошибке, которую не помнишь?  
  
_– Я понимаю, почему они боятся тебя,_ – продолжило существо, суровым и тихим тоном. _– Но я никогда не пойму, почему ты также нравишься им._  
  
Санс медленно моргнул и нахмурился, в недоумении.  
  
– Кому? – Он ненадолго задумался над этим. – Человеку?  
  
В голосе существа сквозила опасность, когда оно ответило. _– Тебе не было положено запомнить наш разговор._  
  
Санс так и не посмотрел на него, не переставая хмуриться. – Другая временная линия. Та… я не помню, какая именно. Я спросил у них… что-то. Чего раньше не спрашивал. Я сошёл со сценария. Почему они… почему они взобрались на гору. Так? Я спросил это у них. Когда… когда это случилось? Или этого ещё не произошло?  
  
_– Полагаю, тут дело в точке зрения,_ – сказало оно, и опасность внезапно исчезла из его голоса. Скорее, оно звучало любознательно. _– Это та часть, которую я пытаюсь подтвердить. Так что я спрошу опять. Из какой временной линии ты пришёл на сей раз, Санс?_  
  
Он не ответил, чуть сильнее сжимая свои руки.  
  
_– Из той, где твой брат умер? Поэтому эта твоя улыбка кажется более поддельной, чем обычно?_  
  
– Ты уж точно _ведёшь_ себя, как будто знаешь меня, – сухо сказал Санс.  
  
_– Не нужно много наблюдать, чтобы понять, что твой брат – весь твой мир._ – Последовала пауза, пока существо не добавило неохотно: _– Это единственная понятная вещь в тебе._  
  
Интересно. Для кого-то, кто продолжал настаивать, что он чуть ли не само воплощение зла, он был способен понять мысль привязанности. Может, даже сострадания. Вся та речь про человека в прошлый раз, почти как… почти как злоба от имени человека. _Гнев_ от имени человека.  
  
Ему было всё равно. Но то лучше, чем думать сейчас о Папирусе.  
  
_– Из той, где ты переезжаешь к Ториэль и врёшь ей о том, где Папирус? Из той, где Альфис становиться королевой? Из той, где все умирают, а ты наконец-то делаешь что-то полезное, но слишком поздно? Из той, где власть захватывает пёс? Эта – просто классика._  
  
Все они звучали знакомо. Возможно, должно было быть утешительным знать, что он был прав – что всё, что могло произойти, действительно произошло. Всё, что можно сделать, было уже сделано.  
  
Он почти ничего не чувствовал.  
  
_– Нет? Может, твой брат тогда жив?_  
  
– Может, тебе стоит просто сказать мне, что именно пытаешься подтвердить.  
  
_– Чтобы ты смог врать и дальше? Я так не думаю._  
  
– Мне просто хочется узнать, какого чёрта тебе от меня надо.  
  
_– Тебе не интересно, спрашивает ли человек то же про тебя?_  
  
– Что? – Огоньки глаз Санса наконец скользнули в его сторону. Оно сидело со скрещенными ногами примерно в метре от него, всё такое же разрисованное и обведённое красным по контуру, показывая лишь свою безмятежную улыбку.  
  
– Что это значит?  
  
Его улыбка расплылась шире.  
  
_– Ах. Такая редкость, выбить тебя из колеи._ – Оно мягко усмехнулось. _– Тебе не интересно, спрашивает ли человек, какого чёрта тебе от них надо?_  
  
Санс взглянул на него и приподнялся на локти, чтобы видеть его лучше.  
  
– Мне ничего от них не надо.  
  
_– Брехня._  
  
– Всё, что я хотел от них – это чтобы они относились хорошо к моему брату. Это практически всё, что я хочу от остальных. – Санс прищурился, глядя на фигуру, сидящую рядом с ним. – И может, чтобы они не _убивали_ никого. Извини, это слишком большая просьба?  
  
_– Ты хоть представляешь себе, как легко убить монстра?_  
  
Санс закатил огни глаз. – Так, остынь, нигилист несчастный…  
  
_– Монстры сделаны из пыли и мечт и приятных чувств,_ – огрызнулось оно. _– Хрупкие маленькие существа, вне зависимости от ОЗ. Ребёнок, размахивающий _палкой,_ мог бы убить монстра. Так что не приходило ли тебе никогда в голову, что это могло бы произойти случайно?_  
  
Санс замешкался, усаживаясь прямо. Случайно. Это напомнило ему кое-что – человека с жёлтой душой. Какой испуганной и разозлённой она была. Она сказала, что первый был по случайности. Она сказала, что никогда не хотела никого убивать.  
  
Он сказал ей, что нельзя дойти до пятого УР по чистой случайности. Разве он не говорил что-то подобное аномалии, однажды?  
  
– Даже если бы это было правдой… – медленно сказал он, – нельзя _случайно_ просто взять и… истребить половину населения. Нельзя _случайно_ прорезать себе путь через Снежнеград, а потом намеренно пощадить одного парня.  
  
Казалось, существо оживилось.  
  
_– А. Так вот из какой. Из той, где Папирус становится королём. Ах, да, из той, где ты врёшь ему о том, куда делись все его друзья и близкие._  
  
Огни глаз Санса колыхнулись, и улыбка существа снова расширилась.  
  
_– Он когда-нибудь узнаёт правду?_ – нетерпеливо спросило оно. _– Ты когда-нибудь говоришь ему, или так и даёшь ему думать, что все его друзья покинули его?_  
  
Санс почувствовал, как ухмыляется. Он расправил ноги и облокотился назад на ладони. – Знаешь, у меня была тройка по психологии, но мне как-то начинает казаться, что ты просто какая-то ебанутая часть моей совести или что-то вроде.  
  
Оно прижало руки к щекам в поддельном восторге.  
  
_– О, Санс! Это так по-предсказуемому эгоцентрично!_  
  
– Эй, это ты здесь постоянно зовёшь себя демоном, – сказал он, жестикулируя на саму Пустоту. – И не хочу слишком умничать, но так как мне это сейчас снится, всё это место довольно-таки эгоцентрично. Ты никогда не говорил, что не можешь быть моим _внутренним_ демоном, хех.  
  
_– Мне всем нутром противно то, что ты считаешь, что я здесь ради тебя._  
  
Он ухмыльнулся шире и поднял руку, ладонью вверх.  
  
– Разве нет? Ты мог бы быть сейчас где угодно в Пустоте, но ты здесь, оскорбляешь меня.  
  
Оно замешкалось, его улыбка слегка дрогнула.  
  
_– Возможно, мне просто скучно._  
  
– Справедливо. У тебя, наверное, куча времени на руках, раз ты тут застрял. Но насколько я помню, ты потратил последние два Сброса на то, чтобы специально выискивать меня и рассказывать мне, какое я полное дерьмо.  
  
Как будто бы я сам этого не знаю, недосказал он.  
  
_– Потому что кому-нибудь следовало бы,_ – сказало оно тоном ребёнка, которого поймали на лжи.  
  
– Просто не очень продуктивное занятие, – беспечно произнёс Санс, откидывая голову назад. – Я понимаю ненависть ко мне, и я понимаю, за что ты отвешиваешь мне, но я же ничего не запомню. А если я не запомню, я не смогу измениться. Даже если бы хотел. Так что нет…  
  
Он притих, снова хмурясь темноте, когда что-то пришло ему в голову.  
  
_– Потому что я не дам тебе выйти сухим из воды,_ – сказало оно, сжимая кулаки по обе стороны своих скрещенных колен со шмыгающими вокруг каракулями. _– У всех остальных была дуга характера. Все остальные признали, что поступили неправильно. Ты единственный так не сделал, единственный, кому всё сошло с рук. Ты всех осуждаешь, но никто не может осуждать тебя. Потому что ты Санс. Тот парень, кто никогда никому ничего не рассказывает. Если никто не знает, что ты сделал, никто не сможет осуждать тебя за это. Так что хотя бы только здесь, кто-то возьмёт и осудит тебя. И как ты и сказал. Ты не изменишься, не там, где это имело бы значение. Даже если бы ты хотел измениться, ты этого не сделаешь. Даже если ты и вспомнишь что-то, я знаю, что не стоит ждать от тебя изменений._  
  
Санс опустил голову и наблюдал за ним издалека. Существо было право, конечно же. Чуть ли не всё, что оно сказало ему, было правдой. Каким-то образом, кем бы оно ни было, оно действительно знало его. Все его самые худшие части.  
  
Обычно только Папирус критиковал Санса за всё его дерьмо.  
  
– Это справедливо, – тихо сказал Санс. – Но погоди.  
  
_– Теперь ещё что._  
  
– Я ведь что-то запомнил, – сказал он, хмурясь сильнее. – То, о чём ты мне упомянул. Зачем ребёнку взбираться на гору. Я вспомнил… достаточно, чтобы спросить их, точно?  
  
Голова существа чуть-чуть склонилась набок, но оно промолчало.  
  
– Я не знаю, когда это было. В какой временной линии. Но… – Санс сделал паузу, глядя на него на несколько долгих секунд. – Это что-то изменило. _Ты_ что-то изменил.  
  
Оно опёрлось ладонями на колени и продолжило улыбаться, кажется, пристально глядя на его.  
  
_– Тебе не полагалось этого запоминать._  
  
– Но ты хотел этого, – сказал Санс, чуть выпрямляясь и не сводя с него глазниц. – В прошлый раз. Ты сказал… на тот случай, что я запомню. Как будто ты надеялся на это. Почему же?  
  
_– Что это такое? Очередная твоя отмазка?_  
  
– Нет, я… – Санс затряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Мне всегда было чуть легче запоминать то, что происходит здесь. И пока я здесь, я помню больше. Никогда не знал, почему. Смысл в том, что есть шанс, что твои слова перенесутся во временные линии. И это что-то изменило. Я…  
  
Его глазницы расширились. Вот оно. Суть всего. Причина того, почему это внезапно стало таким важным.  
  
– Я никогда… ничего раньше не менял.  
  
Оно тихо фыркнуло. _– Как будто бы ты пытался._  
  
Он потряс головой.  
  
– Ладно, но… слушай, просто… просто проследи за моей мыслью на секунду, идёт? – Санс сложил ладони вместе. – Тебе не надо ничему верить. Я понял. Я лжец. Все это знают. Но вот это важно. Что-то_ изменилось._ В настоящем мире, и… мне кажется, этого никогда раньше не происходило. Ведь так?  
  
Оно молчало, казалось, очень долгое время. Его рот слегка открылся, словно оно собиралось ответить, но затем оно снова захлопнуло его. Похоже, оно задумалось.  
  
_– Это так,_ – наконец сказало оно с неуверенностью в голосе. _– Но это не имеет значения. Теперь я подтвердил это. Ты в рассинхроне. Тот ты, кто здесь сейчас, и тот, кто находится снаружи… ты хронологически запутан, Санс._  
  
– Погоди, о чём ты? – Санс наклонился вперёд, расширив глазницы. – Тот, кто снаружи? Ты говоришь, что… это происходит прямо сейчас? Но это не… я прихожу сюда только между Сбросами. Или мне казалось…  
  
Существо фыркнуло. _– Вселенная не вертится вокруг тебя._  
  
– И не мечтай об этом, – рассеянно сказал Санс, скрещивая руки. – Тогда ладно. Это логично. Я нахожусь между временными линиями, но есть и второй я, который там, посреди событий. Или, может, всё происходит одновременно… они ведь не ответвляются, они параллельны…  
  
_– Как любопытно. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты нёс чушь о чём-то, кроме своего брата. Похоже, ты очень стараешься избежать думать о том, что ты с ним сделал._  
  
– Я… – Мысли Санса споткнулись, когда он вспомнил сущую боль в голосе Папируса. – Сейчас просто не поможет…  
  
_– Не поможет? Тебе не поможет признать то, каким мучениям ты подвергнул собственного брата?_  
  
– Ты отходишь от темы. Слушай…  
  
_– Как долго оно продолжается после того, как человек покидает Подземелье? Это нечто, чего мне никогда не было видно. Несколько дней? Недель? Месяцев? Как долго он верит в то, что ты ему сказал? Ты внушил себе, что просто пытаешься защитить его? Что вся ложь, которую ты ему рассказываешь, была просто ради его защиты?_  
  
Санс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и сразу же закрыл его. Смысла не было. И так ясно, что он только и делал, что врал своему брату – и ему не было нужно какое-то Пустотное существо, чтобы напомнить ему. Эта самая свежая ложь лишь была самой худшей из них. Существа не интересовали разговоры, как оно само и сказало. Оно было здесь, чтобы осудить его. И это, конечно, замечательно, но именно сейчас Сансу просто требовалось _подумать._  
  
Он подтянул себя на ноги, развернулся и ушёл.  
  
_– Куда ты идёшь?_  
  
Санс не ответил. Он уселся на несколько метров дальше, повернувшись к нему спиной, и сложил руки на коленях.  
  
_– Господи, как по-детски._  
  
Санс тяжело вздохнул и попытался выкинуть и его, и Папируса из своих мыслей. Он так давно не размышлял всерьёз о временных линиях, обо всех числах, об аномалии и Сбросах и всём остальном. Он сдался, потому что цикличное мышление ни к чему не вело.  
  
Но здесь… было нечто новое. Он изменил что-то, хоть раз в своей жизни. А значит, существовала некая степень связи, передачи данных, между временными линиями. Это напомнило ему о записках в тетради, адресованных ему самому, давным-давно, когда он ещё пытался. Та же идея, только на сей раз, она _подействовала_. Какая-то другая его версия что-то вспомнила, и даже без контекста, даже не _стараясь,_ он что-то изменил.  
  
_– Чем ты вообще занят, Санс? Ты пытаешься меня игнорировать?_  
  
Точнее, это сделал даже не Санс. Всё запустила в движение эта… Пустотная личность. Кем она вообще являлась, чёрт возьми? Она была достаточно привязана к человеку, чтобы злиться от его имени. Она знала Санса, Папируса и монстров в целом. Она видела несколько временных линий, несколько «концовок». Она говорила полностью связно, таким образом, каким Гастер никогда не мог. А также, в отличии от Гастера, она видела мелочи в настоящем мире вопреки тому, что застряла тут, в Пустоте. Не только детали, а ещё и _хронологию_. Отсутствие течения времени в Пустоте не влияло на неё так, как на Гастера.  
  
Чёрт, кто же она _такая?_  
  
_– Типичный Санс. Избегаешь своих проблем, избегаешь всех, кто мог бы указать тебе на твои ошибки._  
  
Ему она рассказывать не собиралась, в этом-то и проблема. Она не даст ему ни единого честного ответа. У него было столько же причины верить ей, как и ей ему. Но это не обязательно означало, что он не мог бы использовать её. Если она была инструментом, с помощью которого другие Сансы могли бы помнить события, то она также была инструментом, с помощью которого временные линии смогут_ измениться._  
  
А если они смогут измениться, то…  
  
Нет. Это слишком сильно смахивало на надежду. Всё это просто… эксперимент. Испытание. Проверка возможных пределов, того, как сильно что-то можно изменить. Ведь не было же никакой гарантии, что мелкие различия останутся навеки. Также это и не значило, что изменение перенесётся через Сбросы.  
  
Ему надо было протестировать это.  
  
– Эй, чудило.  
  
Он не оглянулся на него, но услышал, как оно раздражённо вздохнуло.  
  
_– Что._  
  
– Если бы… версия меня, которая сейчас снаружи, смогла бы вспомнить ещё что-то… что бы ты хотел ей передать?  
  
_– Что?_  
  
Теперь он развернулся полностью, пытаясь отыскать то место на его лице, где должны были быть глаза.  
  
– Вроде сообщения, – сказал он. – Если бы ты хотел послать сообщение ему, или… ну, не знаю. Передать сообщение человеку? Что бы ты хотел им сообщить?  
  
_– Что это?_ – Оно снова склонило голову, с голосом, пропитанным подозрением. _– Ещё какая-то уловка?_  
  
– Была бы очень скучная уловка. Я говорю, что если помню что-то, то мы могли бы послать сообщение. Посмотреть, что произойдёт.  
  
_– Почему бы такое интересовало бы меня?_  
  
Он пожал плечами. – Кажется, человек тебе дорог. Может, ты хочешь что-нибудь сказать им?  
  
Оно внезапно оскалилось. _– Кто сказал, что мне нужен дерьмовый скелет-почтальон, чтобы поговорить с человеком?_  
  
– Может, и не нужен. Как ты всё повторяешь, я не знаю ничего о тебе или о том, как ты работаешь. Мне просто показалось, что тот факт, что я там что-то помню, похож на возможность.  
  
_– О. Ясно._  
  
Его оскал разросся шире. Санс наблюдал за тем, как оно медленно выпрямилось и встало, отряхивая руки. Так же медленно, оно направилось к нему. Санс не шевельнулся. Оно остановилось в нескольких сантиметрах, аккуратно сложив руки за спиной, и улыбнулось ему. Санс уставился в ответ.  
  
_– Я понял,_ – сказало оно. _– Ты прав, что-то изменилось. Ты никогда не удосужился спросить у человека, почему они взобрались на гору. И тем не менее, на сей раз, ты это сделал. Ты хочешь знать, можно ли такое повторить. Эксперимент, если хочешь так выразиться._  
  
– Ага, – сказал Санс, чувствуя, как ползёт пот по затылку. Оно стояло слишком близко.  
  
_– Хорошо, Санс. Я поиграю._  
  
Оно очень медленно протянуло к нему руки, скрытые за помехами и каракулями. Санс поневоле напрягся, огоньки его глаз метнулись к рукам, которые приближались к нему. Он подготовился, вздрагивая, когда оно мягко взяло его лицо в ладони. Его улыбка была разрезом темноты.  
  
_– Ты сказал своему брату,_ – прошептало оно, _– что все его друзья покинули его. Когда по правде, они все погибли._  
  
– Погоди.  
  
_– Ты сказал ему, что они были в отпуске. Твоему брату, который только и хотел, что быть популярным. Хотел иметь друзей._  
  
Санс постарался высвободиться, и оно усилило хватку, как тиски.  
  
_– Потому что лучше врать о таком, чем говорить ему, что все умерли. Что его необъяснимым образом пощадили. Что тот маленький человек, который обнимал его в снегу, продолжил свой путь и убил Андайн, и Меттатона, и короля Азгора, и всех тех монстров между ними. Потому что всем им нужно умереть, чтобы он стал королём._  
  
– Хватит.  
  
Санс схватился за его руки, чтобы отодрать их, но это было всё равно что пытаться схватить пригоршню искр.  
  
– Я не хочу вспоминать это.  
  
_– Но по-моему, тебе стоило бы, Санс. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы что-нибудь изменилось, тебе стоит начать с того, чтобы признаться себе, что ты с ним сделал. Ты СОЛГАЛ ему. Ты только и делаешь, что ЛЖЁШЬ ему. Скорее всего, он спросил, куда делась Андайн, куда делись все, а ты СОЛГАЛ. И тебе никогда не приходится сталкиваться с последствиями, потому что он верит тебе, или вовремя приходит Сброс, чтобы спасти тебя. Но не в этот раз, Санс. Если ты что-нибудь вспомнишь, то вспомни то, как ты солгал ему._  
  
Санс отпустил и обмяк в его руках, его зрение затуманилось. Издалека раздался глухой рёв, когда Пустота начала испаряться. Он проснётся в Снежнеграде. И может, у него не будет выбора, кроме как вспомнить.  
  
Существо отпустило его и шагнуло назад, сладко ему улыбаясь.  
  
_– Есть одно, что я узнал в Подземелье,_ – сказало оно, пока растворялся мир. _– У экспериментов часто бывают тяжёлые последствия._  
  


***

Санс резко проснулся от голоса своего брата, как и всегда.

– САНС, ПРОСНИСЬ УЖЕ! ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС ПРИГОТОВИЛ ЗАВТРАК, И ОН ОСТЫВАЕТ! ПОТОРОПИСЬ, БРАТ! У МЕНЯ ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШЕЕ ПРЕДЧУВСТВИЕ НАСЧЁТ СЕГОДНЯШНЕГО!

Санс закрыл лицо ладонями. Ему почти хотелось заплакать. Он сотворил что-то ужасное, непростительное.

Он только не мог вспомнить, что именно.


	7. Куда Лучше

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ложь Санса начинает настигать его.

Во сне, Санс прятался. Он был маленьким, до сих пор слишком мелким для своего возраста, достаточно мелким, чтобы втиснуться в щель под лестницей. Это был подходящий укромный уголок, и родители нашли его там только однажды. Они отчитали его, говоря, что когда-нибудь он там застрянет, и что же тогда?  
  
Дом был странным, сплошной путаницей. Лестница была из дома его детства, но гостиная, которую он видел сквозь щель, была из старой квартиры в Новом Доме. За ней находилась кухня из Снежнеградского жилья. Полы коробились и изменялись, иногда деревянные, иногда застланные ковром, иногда из сплошного бетона. Мебель в гостиной тоже мелькала, время от времени меняясь местами, словно какая-то голограмма.  
  
В гостиной стояла пара. Их фигуры были размытыми, а лица скрыты под облаками помех, но он знал, кто они такие. Два скелета. Один мужского пола, другой женского. Они спорили. Они всегда спорили, редко повышая голоса, но тем не менее ссорясь. Ему всегда было интересно, зачем они были вместе, если они не очень нравились друг другу.  
  
Он подслушивал. Им это не понравится, он знал. Скорее всего, ничего страшного. Он всё равно не до конца понимал, о чём они разговаривали. Он мог разбирать слова и понятия только смутными пригоршнями.  
  
– Я просто говорю. – В голосе его отца звучал привычный медленный, вьющийся тон. – Это решение. Когда он перестанет путаться под ногами, мы сможем сосредоточиться на Папирусе.  
  
– Ты буквально говоришь о том, чтобы отослать нашего сына прочь. – Руки его матери были скрещены, её голос отрывистым и резким. – Ты хоть представляешь, на что это будет похоже в глазах остальных?  
  
– Они поймут.  
  
– Нет, не поймут. В Подземелье почти нет монстров с такими проблемами, как у Санса. _Никто_ этого не понимает! Всё, что они увидят – это семью, посылающую своего сына под замок, что, в какое-то учреждение? В какой-то дом для престарелых монстров без своей семьи?  
  
Его отец вздохнул с раздражением. – Послушай, я устал. Ты устала. Всем будет куда лучше, если Санс будет в _другом_ месте. Включая него самого. Вообще я думал, в Папирусе и был весь смысл? _Ты_ ведь та, кто хотела второго ребёнка.  
  
Санс игрался с ниткой у себя на рукаве пижамы, связывая её в узлы и не издавая ни звука. Он чуть крепче обнял красную, плюшевую морскую звездочку у себя в руках. Они говорили столько всего разного, слова, затуманенные сном или ошибочной памятью.  
  
– Я хотела _нормального_ ребёнка.  
  
– И теперь он у нас есть! Он вырастет здоровым и сильным, и у него будет много собственных детей, и скелеты выживут ещё немного дольше. – Его отец вознёс руки к потолку. – Санс не доживёт даже до десяти. У него детей никогда не будет. Он – трата наших сил. Так в чём же смысл?  
  
Его мать горько засмеялась. – Ты всё ещё не слушаешь. Что мы скажем одноклассникам Санса, его учителям? Соседям? Что мы скажем Папирусу, когда он вырастет и спросит? Мы станем родителями, которые покинули своего ребёнка. Что хуже, мы станем родителями, которые покинули своего _больного_ ребёнка.  
  
Его отец снова рассерженно вздохнул. – Тебя слишком сильно заботит то, что думают остальные.  
  
– Тебе это не помешало бы.  
  
– Ты дашь мне хотя бы взглянуть на это?  
  
– Делай, что хочешь.  
  
– Ладно.  
  
Санс чувствовал, как колотиться его душа, когда он высунул голову из щели.  
  
– Мама? Папа? Я куда-то ухожу?  
  
Лестница исчезла за ним, и вся мебель в гостиной испарилась. Те двое повернулись к нему, и внезапно они стали невозможно высокими, возвышаясь над ним.  
  
– Всем будет куда лучше, – сказала его мать.  
  
– Ты более сломан, чем я думал, – сказал отец.  
  
– Тебе с каждым днём хуже и хуже.  
  
– Ты хоть знаешь, где ты? Куда ты отправишься?  
  
Гостиная вытянулась в длинные коридоры, улицы и тропинки. Все незнакомые, все странные и изгибающиеся. Санс уронил свою игрушечную звезду и схватился руками за голову.  
  
– Я не хотел, – сказал он, задрожав. – У меня в голове просто странное чувство. Вот и всё. Через минуту всё будет в порядке.  
  
Рядом стоял другой Санс, уже взрослый, наблюдающий за ним с пустыми глазницами.  
  
– Брось, ты знаешь правду, – сказал он. – Ты никогда не будешь в порядке. А теперь, вдобавок ко всему, ты ещё и свихнулся.  
  
Санс захныкал. – Мне просто… просто надо разобраться с этим.  
  
Его мать покачала головой. – Ты такое разочарование.  
  
Его отец вздохнул, как он всегда и делал. – Такое разочарование.  
  
– Но я тут живу. – Санс даже не видел больше помех, скрывающих их лица, настолько они были высокими. – Разве я не живу тут? Зачем я здесь, если вы меня не хотели?  
  
– САНС?  
  
Голос Папируса прогремел у него за спиной. Санс развернулся. Папирус был теперь взрослым, в тысячу метров ростом, взирающим вниз на Санса с разочарованием. По какой-то причине, он носил корону.  
  
– ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ С ТОБОЙ НЕ ТАК? ЧТО ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ДЕЛАЕШЬ? ПОЧЕМУ МНЕ ВСЕГДА НАДО ЗА ТОБОЙ ПРИСМАТРИВАТЬ?  
  
– П-прости меня, бро, – сказал Санс, дрожа сильнее и съёживаясь под их холодными взглядами. – Я просто потерялся. Дай пойду, найду тебя.  
  
– Я НЕ ХОЧУ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ НАХОДИЛ МЕНЯ, САНС! – Папирус притопнул ногой. – Я НЕ ХОЧУ НАХОДИТЬСЯ С ТОБОЙ РЯДОМ! ТЫ СОЛГАЛ МНЕ!  
  
Теперь за ним маячила другая фигура, такая же высокая, колючий зигзаг ярко-красного и подрагивающего чёрного. Она улыбалась.  
  
_– Ты СОЛГАЛ ему,_ – сказала она, и её голос звучал, как смесь голосов их всех, говорящих хором. _– Если ты что-нибудь вспомнишь, то вспомни то, как ты солгал ему._  
  
Санс рухнул на колени, обнимая себя.  
  
– Всем будет куда лучше без тебя.  
  
Санс внезапно проснулся, подскакивая на месте. Он не издал ни звука, кроме тихого, резкого вдоха. Он весь промок от пота и дрожал, скинув свои одеяла во сне. Его окутал ледяной холод. На какой-то момент, он не мог вспомнить, где находился. Вся мебель в комнате стояла на неправильных местах, как и окно.  
  
Санс зажмурил глазницы и вонзил в них ладони. Его душа вибрировала от паники, оставшейся после сна. Ему уже давно не снились свои родители. С тех самых пор, как миссис Дрейк потерпела Упадок. Как давно это уже было? Несколько месяцев назад? Казалось, что и весь год, возможно, больше.  
  
Всё в порядке. Просто ночной кошмар. Он оттащил руки от лица и уселся достаточно прямо, чтобы посмотреть в окно. Снег. Опять в Снежнеграде, как и всегда. Может, ночью случился Сброс, спровоцировавший его тревожность. Без разницы. Если повезёт, то за день он совершенно забудет свой кошмар.  
  
Наверное, можно просто заснуть обратно. Он не высовывался из дома уже… днями. К этому времени он наверняка уже растерял все свои работы, даже халтуру с хот-догами. Было странно, что никто до сих пор ему не позвонил, и что его не бранили ни Папирус, ни Андайн. Никого, казалось, не заботило, что он не работал, меньше всего самого Санса. Ему не мешала мысль просто наслаждаться безработицей до следующего Сброса. Хотя он задумался, не спрашивал ли Гриллби или его завсегдатаи о нём. Никто не прислал даже сообщения.  
  
Впрочем, он всё ещё дрожал. Он скорчил гримасу и притянул к себе одно из одеял, целиком закутываясь в него. В доме было слишком холодно. До определённой степени температуры на него не влияли, но ему всё равно было довольно неуютно. Папирус любил поддерживать уют в доме, на случай гостей, как он всегда говорил. Может, он просто не включил отопление?  
  
Санс тихо вздохнул. Он уже слишком сильно проснулся, а стоило ему попытаться заснуть, он мог бы просто утонуть в новом кошмаре. К тому же, он проголодался. Он медленно соскользнул с постели, таща за собой одеяло. Затем он шагнул к окну, чтобы перепроверить. Снежнеград, определённо до сих пор Снежнеград. Санс обернулся в одеяло посильнее и вышел из комнаты.  
  
Остальной дом всё ещё выглядел странно, с поменявшейся местами мебелью, не тем ковром, не той планировкой. Санс начинал привыкать к такому, и обычно это выбивало из колеи только тогда, когда он очень уставал. Тут и там по гостиной и кабинету валялись коробки. Санс пытался объяснить это себе тем, что они просто переехали в новое жилище в Снежнеграде. Наверное, с прошлым что-то случилось. Может, оно сгорело? Кажется, такое случалось хоть один раз.  
  
Какая же странная временная линия.  
  
– Эй, бро? – позвал Санс с верха лестницы.  
  
Ответа не последовало, как и типичного шума его брата. В последнее время Папирус чаще всего отсутствовал. Сансу начиналось чудиться, что может, Папируса наконец-то пустили в Королевскую Стражу, но он ведь не мог спросить об этом. Такое ему уже полагалось знать.  
  
Он спустился по лестнице и направился в кухню, унимая оставшуюся дрожь. Похоже, выдастся очередной одинокий день ничегонеделания. Наверное, ему следовало бы задуматься о том, чтобы поискать себе хобби кроме сна, такое, при котором не требовалось бы выходить на улицу. Но с неминуемым Сбросом, какой был толк?  
  
Санс насыпал себе миску хлопьев и принёс её обратно в гостиную, ставя её на тумбочку. Затем он стал искать термостат. Как и всё остальное, он поменял место. Со временем Санс нашёл его на совершенно неправильной стене, но его структура полностью поменялась. Теперь у него даже был цифровой дисплей. Санс понажимал несколько кнопок, и ему удалось поменять язык на испанский.  
  
– Однажды я был физиком, – пробормотал он, пытаясь поменять его обратно. – Я чуть не получил докторскую степень.  
  
После нескольких минут возни с термостатом и чуть не включив кондиционер, он сдался. У него было одеяло. Всё будет в порядке. Надо было просто поесть и посмотреть что-нибудь смешное по телику, что-нибудь без родителей или нервных срывов. Хотя бы диван остался прежним. Он стоял в другом месте, но был тем же дрянным, комковатым, слегка неудобным кошмаром, который был у них уже больше десятилетия. Санс съёжился в своём привычном углу, завёрнутый в одеяло, и включил телевизор.  
  
Это становилось привычной рутиной – что в каком-то смысле было даже приятно, так как Санс изголодался по любым признакам привычных вещей. Он валялся на диване часами, смотря дневные программы и еле обращая на них внимание, лишь иногда интересуясь, почему они ловили в последнее время так много человеческих каналов. Иногда Папирус приходил домой после полудня, и тогда Санс обедал. Если Папирус не показывался, то Санс забывал есть до самого ужина, и его кости начинали сжиматься, подсказывая, что он очень голоден. Иногда он ступал наружу, только на крыльцо, чтобы посмотреть, были ли те странные птицы ещё здесь. Он кидал им несколько кусочков хлеба, затем возвращался в безопасную и смутно знакомую обстановку собственного дома.  
  
Иногда Папирус вообще не возвращался домой, и когда это происходило, Санс обычно просто засыпал на диване и спал, пока голод не будил его вновь.  
  
Он не был уверен, как долго это уже продолжалось. Как минимум несколько дней. Фриск не приходил с поры того катастрофического завтрака, а больше никто никогда не заглядывал к ним. Все были заняты. Это он ещё помнил. Откровенно говоря, наверное, было к лучшему, что его никто не удосужился искать и что Папируса чаще всего не было дома. Тот уже какое-то время странно на него посматривал, и рано или поздно, он обо всём догадается, и вся ложь Санса развалится по швам. Он продолжал ошибаться в простецких вещах, которые он должен был знать, но никогда не помнил. Пока Папируса не было дома, тот не мог присматриваться поближе. Всё, что Санс делал на данном этапе – это заимствовал время.  
  
Оно не продолжится навеки. Ничто не продолжалось. Если Фриск будет добр к нему, то быстро Сбросит впоследствии. Санс не хотел продолжать жить в мире, где Папирус забил на него.  
  
Наступил вечер. В доме так и стоял лютый холод, а Папирус не показывался. Может, он взял себе несколько смен Санса, чтобы компенсировать. Разницы не было. Санс поел холодных равиоли из банки и не выключал телевизора. Не было толку делать ничего другого.  
  
Санс даже не потрудился пойти в свою комнату, чтобы поспать. Он просто свернулся в комок поплотнее в углу дивана, чтобы постараться сохранить тепло, и отключился. К счастью, на этот раз его сны были туманны и запутаны, одни только неясные очертания и чувство дискомфорта. Он проснулся, почувствовав руку, трясущую его за плечо. Он моргнул и увидел Папируса, стоящего над ним и отдёргивающего свою руку с недоумённым видом.  
  
– М-м-ф, – промычал Санс, протирая глазницы. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что снова дрожит. – Хей, бро. 'Торый час?  
  
– Примерно три часа ночи, – сказал Папирус, всё ещё глядя на Санса со смесью растерянности и беспокойства. – Ты не слышал, как я вошёл? Или позвал тебя?  
  
– Я спал. – Санс посильнее окутался в одеяло. Почему ему было так холодно?  
  
– Обычно ты ОЧЕНЬ хорошо умеешь просыпаться, когда слышишь меня. Обычно ты ПРИТВОРЯЕШЬСЯ спящим, но не на этот раз! – Папирус нахмурился сильнее. – И почему ты дрожишь? Тебе снился кошмар?  
  
– Не думаю…  
  
Папирус протянул руку и прижал костяшки палец ко лбу Санса. Его глазницы расширились.  
  
– Ты весь ледяной! Мне так и ПОКАЗАЛОСЬ, что здесь холодно!  
  
– Ох. – Точно. Термостат. Санс пожал плечами. – Да, ну что ж. Мы скелеты.  
  
– САНС, ЭТО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО НАМ ПОЛЕЗНО ВСЁ ВРЕМЯ РАССИЖИВАТЬСЯ НА МОРОЗЕ! ИЛИ СПАТЬ НА НЁМ, ЕСЛИ НА ТО ПОШЛО! Почему отопление не включилось?  
  
– Я не смог разобраться с термостатом, – ответил Санс лишь с ноткой горечи.  
  
Папирус прищурился на него и подошёл к прибору на стене.  
  
– Ты ВЫКЛЮЧИЛ его?  
  
– Ох, упс. Это что-то объясняет, – сказал он, потягиваясь.  
  
– Я ЗНАЮ, что рассказывал тебе, как им пользоваться, Санс! – сказал Папирус, уже с раздражением. – МОЖЕТ ДАЖЕ ДВАЖДЫ.  
  
Наверное, всё так. Однажды, дважды, тысячу раз… Санс вздохнул про себя.  
  
– Ну и ладно, – беспечно произнёс он, наблюдая, как Папирус возится с термостатом. – Пожалуй, я официально состарился, если не могу разобраться с термостатом, хех. Тем лучше для нашего счёта по электричеству.  
  
Моментом позже, Санс услышал, как щёлкнуло отопление. Даже _это_ звучало по-новому.  
  
– Вот, так-то лучше, – сказал Папирус, упирая руки в бока и оборачиваясь к Сансу. – Честное слово, Санс, если ты забыл, как его включать, почему ты просто не позвонил и не спросил меня?  
  
Санс зевнул и вскарабкался на ноги. Из-за дрожи и тесноты голода в своих костях он чувствовал себя даже слабее, чем обычно, чуть покачиваясь.  
  
– Не хотел тебе мешать, – сказал он, ковыляя к лестнице и таща за собой одеяло. – Я иду спать по-настоящему.  
  
Хмурое выражение лица Папируса только усугубилось. – Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?  
  
– Конечно, – бросил Санс, проходя мимо. – Просто устал.  
  
Папирус, казалось, разрывался между желанием побранить Санса за его всяческие Сансоподобные выходки и настоящим беспокойством.  
  
– Ты уверен?  
  
– Агась. – Санс посмотрел на лестницу и вздохнул. – Блин, вот почему мы не переехали в одноэтажный дом?  
  
– ТЫ одобрил планировку дома вместе со мной! Наверное, из-за своих странных КОРОТКИХ ПУТЕЙ!  
  
– Ага. Пытаюсь сократить их.  
  
Санс поднял ногу, чтобы начать взбираться, и чуть не упал назад. Он поймал перила, прежде чем не грохнулся, и потерял одеяло в процессе. Он вернул себя на ноги, пока не споткнулся снова, но по какой-то причине, его зрение расплывалось.  
  
– Санс, осторожнее!  
  
– Прости.  
  
– О ГОСПОДИ. Ты что, ПЬЯН?  
  
– Нет? – Был ли он в «Гриллбиз» в последнее время? Нет. Нет, он даже не покидал дома уже… целыми днями, точно? Это он помнил.  
  
– Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ! – сказал Папирус таким тоном, словно только что подтвердил все свои подозрения. – КАК ТОЛЬКО Я УСЛЫШАЛ, ЧТО ГРИЛЛБИ СНОВА ПРОДАЁТ АЛКОГОЛЬ, Я ЗНАЛ ЭТО! НЕМУДРЕНО, ЧТО ТЫ ТАК СТРАННО СЕБЯ ВЕДЁШЬ!  
  
– Я не…  
  
– НЕ ЛГИ МНЕ!  
  
В голосе Папируса звучали лишь обыкновенные раздражение и озлобленность, но Санс тем не менее вздрогнул. _Вспомни то, как ты солгал ему._  
  
Про что? Не считая _всего_. Санс солгал Папирусу про _всё,_ но было что-то конкретное, что-то, что ему полагалось вспомнить.  
  
Что-то про отпуск.  
  
Зрение Санса опять затуманилось, когда к нему нагрянуло внезапное воспоминание, смутное от прошедшего времени, а не временных линий. Три-четыре дня после того, как ушли их родители. Санс подозревал всё это время, но держался за… не надежду, не совсем, но какую-то отчасти научную нужду исключить предвзятость подтверждения. Три-четыре дня без единого звонка, и показалось кстати сказать Папирусу то, что он знал с самого начала.  
  
_По-моему, они не вернутся домой, бро._  
  
Папирус отрицал это. У него было так много веры в них, веры, которую они никогда не заслужили.  
  
_Они вернутся! Они просто в отпуске! Они пошли в отпуск и забыли нам сказать!_  
  
Санс позволил ему верить в это, и продолжать верить, когда начала заканчиваться еда и отключили электричество.  
  
Отпуск. Это стало чем-то вроде кодового слова. Возможно, тогда это и началось, когда они начали избегать прямых разговоров, никогда не называли вещи своими именами, держались за невысказанное согласие никогда не встречаться лицом к лицу с неприятным. Оно росло и росло, пока не охватило всё, каждый дюйм их жизней.  
  
Папирус что-то орал, но звук словно доносился издали и под водой. У Санса кружилась голова. Он попытался сосредоточиться, попытался вытеснить из мыслей и воспоминание, и то, про что ему кричал Папирус. Чем он был занят? Он стоял перед лестничным пролётом. Явно, ему надо было наверх. Он покрепче схватился за перила и подтянул себя вверх, сначала на одну ступеньку, затем другую. Он постарался пропускать слова Папируса мимо ушей. Его было плохо слышно. Откуда-то раздавался звон. Всё было холодным, но по какой-то причине, он обливался потом.  
  
– …и ЧЕСТНОЕ СЛОВО, НЕЛЬЗЯ ОЖИДАТЬ, ЧТО Я БУДУ ПРИСМАТРИВАТЬ ЗА ТОБОЙ РАДИ КАЖДОЙ МЕЛОЧИ, КАК НЯНЬКА! ТЕПЕРЬ ВСЁ ПО-ДРУГОМУ, САНС, У МЕНЯ МНОГО ДРУГИХ ОБЯЗАННОСТЕЙ…  
  
– Я знаю, – сказал Санс, хотя не мог определить, слышит ли Папирус его вообще. – Я обо всём вру. Они были правы. Всем будет куда лучше без…  
  
Санс сделал шаг и почувствовал, как мир обрушился у него под ногами. Всё почернело.  
  


***

Санс проснулся непонятно где. Кровать была не той, какой-то неудобной койкой с простынёй, которая не была изношена. Стены были не те, бледно-жёлтого оттенка, и всё вокруг пахло свежими травами и лимоном. Рядом стояли какие-то до ужаса знакомые приборы, как и стол с тускло светящимися кристаллами. Они тоже были знакомы, из того рода магии, которую использовали для наблюдения за жизненными очками и прочими показателями монстров.

Больница. Он был в больнице.

Глазницы Санса расширились, и он попытался сесть. Нет. Нет, ему нельзя быть здесь. Он обещал себе, что больше никогда не окажется в таком месте. Какого чёрта произошло?

– Санс?

Он дёрнулся, поворачиваясь в поисках источника голоса. Из-за движения закружилась голова и поплыло зрение. Оклемавшись, он увидел Папируса, сидящего на стуле рядом с койкой Санса. Тот привстал, заметив, что Санс очнулся, со страдальческим выражением на лице.

– Бро…

Папирус обернул руки вокруг Санса, прежде чем тот мог выдавить из себя ещё хоть слово. Он крепко обнял его. Санс чувствовал, как его брат трясётся.

– Ты проснулся, – сказал Папирус чуть ли не шёпотом. – Спасибо господи, что ты проснулся.

– Что сл… – Ему не полагалось задавать вопросы, но он не помнил, почему. Он чувствовал себя разрозненным и сбитым с толку. Ничто не сходилось. Он был… он был дома, а Папирус орал на него за что-то, а потом… ничего. Он чувствовал, как Папирус Оценивал его. Что-то пошло не так.

– Ты рухнул, – сказал Папирус, и теперь дрожал и его голос. – Я подумал… сначала я подумал…

Лестница. Он пытался взойти по лестнице.

В первый раз это тоже случилось на лестнице.

– Я… – Санс был уверен, что паникует. – То есть, я… это снова случилось?

– Нет, – сказал Папирус, сжимая Санса посильнее. – Нет, нет, ты не потерпел Упадок. Ты не был в Упадке, Санс. Мне так показалось, но ты просто… рухнул. Теперь ты в порядке. Санс, тебе надо подышать.

– Хорошо. – Он постарался дышать. Он не свалился в Упадок. Просто… по-обычному свалился. В чём тоже не было смысла, потому что он всегда вёл себя так _осторожно_. Всегда осторожно, но он чувствовал себя нездорово по какой-то причине, слабо и шатко.

– Хорошо. – Вдох. Выдох. Возьми себя в руки. Разберись с этим. Прекрати его пугать.

– Прости, что испугал, надеюсь… ты не плакал, – сказал он, с отчаянием удерживая дрожь в голосе. – Хотя признаюсь, я определённо… в _плачевном_ состоянии.

Папирус издал что-то среднее между фырканьем и стоном.

– Где, э-э-э. – Санс приостановился. Теперь, начав успокаиваться, он вспомнил, почему ему не полагалось задавать вопросы. Но несомненно, это не считается, раз он проснулся в грёбаной больнице. Несомненно, некоторые вопросы были ожидаемы. – Где я?

– В поликлинике доктора Симург, – сказал Папирус, медленно отпуская его, чтобы сесть обратно. Он оставил одну ладонь на руке Санса, держась за него, как будто боялся, что тот улетит.

Имя Сансу было незнакомо. Он попытался соображать, но его разум казался таким вялым. Это была просто поликлиника, или настоящая больница? Санс знал всех целителей и поликлинику в Снежнеграде. Довёз ли Папирус его аж до самого Нового Дома? Он мог бы, если бы действительно думал, что Санс в Упадке.

– Как долго?

– Ты был без сознания уже… почти восемь часов? Сейчас позднее утро.

Меньше суток. Это ещё не ужасно. Это можно спасти, можно преподнести, как типичное поведение Санса, если он верно разыграет карты. Если бы он смог заставить их отпустить его побыстрее, опередить фабрику сплетен…

– Они не знают, почему я, э-э-э, рухнул?

Санс наконец взглянул на лицо Папируса и тут же отвернулся, вместо этого пялясь на подножие больничной койки. Его брат выглядел убитым горем и донельзя измотанным. Явно, он не спал. Скорее всего, он сидел рядом с Сансом всю ночь.

– Она сказала, твои запасы магии почти закончились, – сказал Папирус натянутым голосом. – Что-то про то, как твоей душе пришлось компенсировать в избытке, и про потребление магии, и… и вообще-то, я лучше пойду сообщу ей, что ты очнулся.

Папирус встал и медленно отпустил руку Санса. Ему удалось чуть-чуть улыбнуться. – И я могу сообщить и всем остальным, что ты очнулся! Все очень за тебя волновались.

– Все? – О боже. Кому рассказал Папирус? – Погоди, они _здесь?_

– Ториэль и Фриск здесь! – Папирус уже направлялся к двери. – По-моему, Андайн тоже могла задержаться! Я пойду за ними. Они ТОЧНО захотят увидеть тебя!

– Подожди, я не… бро, погоди… – Они увидят его. Они все увидят его _таким,_ слабым на больничной койке, и вся та тонкая маска нормальности исчезнет. Была разница между тем, знаешь ли про его Очки Здоровья или _видишь_ это вживую. Он бы внезапно превратился в жалкого слабака, который даже не мог взойти по чёртовой лестнице. Если весь Снежнеград ещё не разузнал, то скоро это произойдёт. Начнутся сплетни и жалость и те _взгляды,_ которые появлялись у окружающих, а потом пойдут вопросы, и со временем он ошибётся, и все узнают, что Санс не только слабый и сломанный, а ещё и _сумасшедший_.

– Папирус, погоди.

Его голос раздался слишком громко. Папирус остановился с рукой на дверной ручке, оглядываясь на Санса с напуганным смятением. Санс заставил себя ухмыльнуться так беззаботно, как только мог.

– Просто, э-э-э. – Он скомкал простынь руками, чтобы унять дрожь. – Не хочу никого пугать, знаешь? Серьёзно, э-э, хех, дай мне просто сначала поговорить с этим доктором, и, ну, одеться или что-нибудь. Нет вида кошмарнее, чем коренастый скелет в больничной рубашке, знаешь? Ты… ты же знаешь, как остальные реагируют.

Папирус нахмурился ему. – Санс, они все просто переживают за… ох. – Он замолчал, изучая Санса с ног до головы.

Конечно же он понимал. Он тоже всё это видел.

– Хорошо, – наконец сказал он, кивая. – Сначала доктор.

Санс улыбнулся по-настоящему, чуть не сваливаясь обратно на койку от сущего облегчения. – Спасибо, бро.

– Я скоро вернусь!

Папирус ушёл, аккуратно прикрывая дверь за собой. Санс спрятал лицо в обеих ладонях и медленно протянул ими вниз, скрежеща костью по кости. Он до сих пор ощущал слабость и головокружение, но если он не облажается, то поднимется обратно на ноги до того, как ему придётся встретиться со всеми остальными. Как, чёрт возьми, он вообще рухнул? Только от холода? Это не могла быть усталость; он спал около четырнадцати часов в день.

Санс придвинулся обратно к изголовью койки, чтобы сесть нормально. Всё будет в порядке. Он сможет разобраться с этим, понять, что ему нужно от доктора, а потом отправиться домой и больше никогда не давать этому повторяться. Снежнеград сочинит те сплетни, что и захочет, но сплетни постепенно увядали. Сансу придётся просто показаться в городе, шутить больше, чем обычно, вести себя по-нормальному. Дразнить тех, кто переживал за него. Всё будет в порядке.

Но для этого понадобится покинуть дом. Вероятно, по пути домой он сможет получше ознакомиться с планом города. Это могло самим по себе оказаться проблемой. Из больницы всегда было труднее уйти, чем угодить в неё. Всё будет полностью зависеть от того, каким окажется этот доктор, и насколько любопытно ей будет знать о ужасающе низких Очках Здоровья Санса.

Папирус вернулся минуту спустя вместе с монстром, которого Санс не узнал. Она была похожа на двуногого волка с ярко окрашенными крыльями вместо рук. У неё был деловой вид того, кто уже долгое время работает целителем, хотя она слабо улыбнулась, когда увидела Санса.

– Привет, Санс, – сказала она, держа планшет под одним крылом. – Рада видеть, что ты очнулся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Приветик, док, – сказал Санс настолько весело, насколько смог. – Чувствую себя прекрасно.

Папирус занял своё место у койки Санса, пока доктор Симург маячила у подножия, печатая в планшете кончиком крыла.

– Приятно слышать, – сказала она, звуча так, словно не поверила ему. – Твой брат рассказал тебе, что случилось?

– Только то, что я потерял сознание. Всегда знал, что умею спать стоя.

– Гм. Твои ОЗ, к счастью, не были затронуты, но твои запасы магии значительно снизились. Что интересно, учитывая, что у тебя гораздо больше магии, чем предполагает объём твоей души. Похоже, ты недостаточно быстро её пополнял. Ты пропускал приёмы пищи?

– Э-э-э. – Санс демонстративно не смотрел на Папируса, но скорее всего, колебание и так выдало его с головой. – Нет? То есть, может, разок-два…

Доктор Симург что-то отметила в планшете. – Еда людей или монстров?

– Ох. – Санс потёр затылок, чувствуя себя всё бóльшим идиотом с каждой секундой. Человеческую еду было труднее переварить, чем магическую, особенно скелету, а дома магической еды не было. Всё началось складываться. – Я, э-э, я не знаю.

– Тебе надо повысить свой рацион магии обратно, – сказала доктор Симург, кидая на него строгий взгляд. – И в твоём состоянии было бы разумно совсем перестать пропускать обеды. Учитывая истощение твоей магии, это должно было продолжаться как минимум неделю, если не больше.

– Хорошо. Возьму на заметку. Хех, мне бы любое оправдание, чтобы побольше есть в «Гриллбиз». Значит, э-э-э, я из-за этого отрубился?

– Твоей душе пришлось компенсировать избыточным образом, вытягивая магию из другого места, – пояснила она. – В этом случае, из твоей Защиты. Она упала до нуля. Твой брат говорит, что обычно её только одна единица?

– А-ага… – Ноль Защиты. Если бы Санс хоть стукнулся головой о перила, падая вниз, он бы умер. Никаких Упадков, прямиком в пыль.

Доктор Симург многозначительно посмотрела на Санса, и тот почувствовал, как она Оценивает его.

– Кажется, она до сих пор держится на нуле, – сказала она, заталкивая планшет обратно под крыло. – Мы немного покормим тебя магией, поднимем тебя обратно до единицы, а потом ты можешь идти домой. Это не должно занять дольше нескольких часов.

– А не могу я просто… взять бургер или-что нибудь и уйти?

– Если хочешь потенциально умереть позорным образом, ушибив себе палец, – сухо произнесла доктор Симург. Санс отвернулся.

– Так, ладно.

– Но он будет в порядке? – спросил Папирус, по-странному притихший.

– Всё у него будет хорошо, – сказала Симург, снова слабо улыбаясь. – Если только он будет держать свой приём магии на здоровом уровне. Папирус, ты можешь остаться с ним, пока я не отпущу его.

– Спасибо вам большое, доктор Симург, – отозвался он, усаживаясь обратно на стул.

– Ага, спасибо.

Доктор Симург кивнула и ушла. Санс тяжко вздохнул, сложил руки за затылком и закрыл глазницы.

– Чёрт. Ну, я хотя бы не застряну тут на весь день. Всё равно как-то бесит. Я пропущу пару своих передач.

– Санс… она была права?

Он не открывал глазниц. – В чём?

– В том, что ты пропускал обеды.

Он ещё мог спасти ситуацию. Всё в порядке. – Не особо? Типа, просто… ну не знаю, парочку раз.

– С каких это пор ты пропускаешь обеды? – сказал Папирус, и Санс почувствовал, как тот уставился на него. – Мне казалось, ты говорил, что до сих пор ежедневно ходишь к Гриллби?

– Конечно хожу. Я не знаю, может, это ещё из-за… выключенного отопления в придачу. В любом случае, урок освоен. Больше не повторится.

– Этому и ОДИН РАЗ нельзя было случаться! – сказал Папирус с обеспокоенным возбуждением в голосе. – Обычно ты такой осторожный! Санс, ну что с тобой ПРОИСХОДИТ в последнее время?

– Ничего, бро, не…

– Ведёшь себя странно, забываешь всякое, говоришь невпопад… она сказала, что это должно было продолжаться НЕДЕЛЯМИ! Это… это из-за того, что я так много работаю в последнее время? Неужели я просто не ЗАМЕЧАЛ?

– Что, да ну, бро, дело не в этом. – Санс наконец открыл глазницы и сел прямо, хмурясь своему брату с холодной паникой, завивающейся в его душе. – Слушай, это пустяки. У нас была ложная тревога, вот и всё. Теперь я буду поосторожнее, идёт? Я больше не дам этому повториться.

Папирус заламывал руки, теребя свои перчатки.

– Я знаю, что мы видимся не так часто, как раньше. Может… если я немного сокращу…

– Ни за что. Даже не смей. – Санс наклонился к нему. – Ты счастлив, Папирус. Ты счастливее всего, когда занят.

Папирус жалобно взглянул на него. – Но это не значит, что мне стоит пренебрегать тобою!

– Ты этого не делал. – Санс затряс головой, хотя она от этого лишь закружилась. – Клянусь, ты этого не делал, Папс. Послушай, я всё понял, мне известно, что дела… изменились. Как ты и говорил раньше, у тебя все эти новые обязанности, нельзя… нельзя ожидать, что… ты всегда будешь нянчиться со мной.

– Ты это помнишь? – Папирус опустил голову. – Санс, прости меня за это. Мне не стоило предполагать, что ты пьян. Мне не стоило кричать.

– Нет, ничего страшного, бро. Эй. – Санс протянул руку и схватил Папируса за запястье. Он чуть потянул, чтобы заставить того расцепить свои руки. – Ну же. Это ведь был бы не первый раз, когда я надираюсь в хлам, точно?

Папирусу удалось выдавить из себя слабый смешок.

– Это правда. Но и мне не стоило… говорить то, про нянченье. Я так не считаю, Санс. Честное слово.

– Я знаю. Я знаю, что не считаешь. Так что у нас всё путём. Тебе не надо… – Санс сделал паузу, отводя взгляд в сторону. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты сдерживался из-за меня. Я ненавижу ответственность, но и не хочу, чтобы кто-то был ответственным _за_ меня. Знаешь?

Папирус тяжело вздохнул и перевернул своё запястье, рассеянно похлопывая Санса по руке.

– Я знаю, брат. – Мигом, Папирус звучал так же устало, как и выглядел. – Ты терпеть не можешь, когда о тебе беспокоятся.

– Ага. Хех. – Санс ненадолго замолчал, наблюдая, как большой палец Папируса поглаживает его ладонь. – Я… реально извиняюсь, что испугал тебя.

Папирус покачал головой. – Я просто рад, что не случилось ничего похуже.

– Ага. Я тоже.

Повисла тишина.

– Ничего, если я сейчас пущу Фриска с Ториэль и Андайн к тебе?

– Ага, пожалуй. – Он же не мог избегать их вечно. И пока что минимизация ущерба работала, хоть и утомляла. – Просто заранее скажи им, что я в норме.

– Да-да. – Папирус снова вздохнул, уже раздражённее.

– И, эй, ты же знаешь, что тебе не надо торчать тут до того, как меня выпустят, да? То есть, ты был тут уже, сколько там, восемь часов? Тебе, скорее всего, пора обратно на работу.

Папирус нахмурился. – Мне кажется, Ториэль не будет возражать, если я возьму ОДИН выходной.

Ториэль? Он работал на Ториэль, а не на Андайн? Это вообще не вязалось. Санс пожал плечами.

– Ладно, ну что ж. Просто хочу сказать, что тебе не надо ждать меня тут всё время. Я могу добраться домой и сам. Здесь всё равно будет безумно скучно.

Папирус прищурился. – Ты хоть знаешь, где поликлиника по отношению к нашему дому?

Значит, она должна находиться где-то далеко и в менее знакомом месте. Должно быть, либо в Жаркоземье, либо в Новом Доме. Санс пренебрежительно махнул рукой.

– Да ладно, как-нибудь догадаюсь. Я просто поеду на лодке.

– Что?

– Остановка почти всегда в паре минут ходьбы. – Или же он мог, наверное, спросить дорогу у лодочника. Тот уж точно не станет осуждать его, или даже интересоваться о причине.

– Санс, я не… – Папирус таращился на него так, словно Санс отращивал себе вторую голову. – Я не понимаю. Это какая-то… ОЧЕНЬ СЮРРЕАЛИСТИЧНАЯ шутка?

– Э-э-э. – Похоже, он ляпнул что-то не то. Если всё в Подземелье поменялось местами, то и река сдвинулась. Может, в Снежнеграде и вовсе больше не было лодочной остановки.

Он потряс головой, словно это не имело значения. – Короче, я могу найти дорогу домой.

Папирус не сводил с него глазниц, как будто бы его медленно осенило.

– Санс… где ты, по-твоему, сейчас находишься?

– Ну, хех. Торчу на больничной койке, насколько я знаю.

– Ты понял, о чём я. Где, по-твоему, ты находишься?

Санс уставился на него в ответ.

Всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, он уже явно дал знать, что не имеет понятия, в какой зоне находилась поликлиника. Нельзя ожидать от него такого. У него же не было энциклопедических знаний о местоположениях поликлиник.

– Э-э, не знаю, – признался он. – В Новом Доме, мне кажется?

Глазницы Папируса расширились. Санс почувствовал, как на черепе выступил пот.

– В Жаркоземье, наверное? Есть разница?

На лице Папируса было выражение, которого Санс ни разу за свою жизнь там не видел. Смесь ужаса, беспокойства и страха. Такое выражение, которое он получал от детей, учителей и врачей, когда рос, но никогда от Папируса.

_Никогда_ от Папируса.

– Почему ты так смотришь на меня…?

– Санс, мы… – Даже его голос звучал неправильно, шокировано, испуганно, напряжённо, слишком тихо. – Мы не в Подземелье. Мы… на Поверхности.

На Поверхности. Нет, это было невозможно. Они никогда не всходили на Поверхность. Не в этой временной линии. На земле лежал снег.

Но там также были… неправильные улицы, неправильные здания, стройки. Слишком много деревьев. Слишком много света. Те вороны на дворе, которых он подкармливал. Санс знал имя Фриска. Он знал имя Ториэль.

Внезапно, это было единственным, что имело смысл.

– Я… ха-ха. – Слишком поздно. Необратимо поздно, но Санс всё равно попробовал. – Попался, бро. Давай же, не понимаешь, когда слышишь шутку?

Папирус отстранился, отпуская его, словно Санс был слишком повреждённым для прикосновений. Он прикрыл рот рукой, всё ещё таращась на Санса тем _взглядом._

– Вот почему ты был… всё это время…

– Папс, это была _шутка_. Я просто пошутил, ну же…

Папирус поднялся так быстро, что чуть не опрокинул стул.

– М-мне надо… мне надо позвать доктора Симург.

– Нет, погоди. – Санс попытался скользнуть на край койки, чтобы встать, но его кости казались свинцовым грузом. Его брат уже направлялся к двери. – Папирус, погоди.

Он исчез, захлопывая дверь за собой. Санс остался в одиночестве.

***

Посыпались вопросы. Казалось, их было несколько тысяч, как и от доктора Симург, так и от Папируса. Санс сделал их задачу настолько тяжёлой, насколько смог, ходя вокруг да около, не встречаясь с ними взглядом, шутя, отвечая бессодержательно, молча. Ничто не помогло. Даже с его препятствиями, они смогли сложить по кусочкам то, что он знал, и то, что он забыл. Санс пытался слушать внимательно, повторяя факты про себя, отчаянно пытаясь не позволить им всем ускользнуть.

Они были на Поверхности уже больше трёх месяцев. Их городок назывался «Наружный», и он начал своё существование не более чем лагерем. Теперь он был настоящим городом, хоть ещё и в стадии строительства. Люди были повсюду, и Санс даже знал некоторых из них лично. Большинство из них были добрыми и полезными. Некоторые – нет. Некоторые протестовали против возвращения народа монстров, и инциденты с ними постепенно происходили всё чаще. В то же время доктор Альфис – которую уволили с должности Придворной Учёной, но которая всё ещё выполняла работу инженера в городе – наконец разобралась с электрическим питанием и теперь наносила завершающие штрихи на интернет-сеть для монстров.

Снег выпал примерно неделю назад. Санс наконец признался, что, наверное, не вылезал из дома за всё это время. Он плохо ел и до этого, а последнюю неделю кормился одними лишь тостами с консервами. У Папируса даже не было времени готовить спагетти, как обычно.

Всё складывалось.

Чем больше Папирус с доктором разбирали его по косточкам, тем больше Санс замечал. Он даже не подозревал, что забыл о некоторых вещах. Доктор Симург задала несколько контрольных вопросов о простых мелочах, на которые он должен был суметь ответить. Какой сейчас год. Сколько тебе лет. Санс не нашёл ответа ни на один из них. Он помнил дату своего рождения, но не год. Санс не сказал и слова про временные линии и Сбросы, но с их учётом, во всём появлялось ужасающе много смысла. День его рождения был летом, а временная линия застряла где-то осенью уже… ну, разницы не было. Он буквально не помнил, когда в прошлый раз справлял день рождения.

Папирус выглядел так, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

– Если это амнезия, то она необычайно избирательная, – сказала доктор Симург, когда они закончили его пилить. Она была почти восхищена, таким образом, каким склонные к науке относились к представленным им загадкам. Санс не обращал на неё внимания. Он ковырялся в безвкусной магической еде, которую ему принесли, и ни на кого не смотрел.

– Присутствует характеристика антероградной амнезии, но неполная, – продолжила она, разговаривая с Папирусом вместо Санса. – Также есть характеристика потери кратковременной памяти, но их недостаточно, чтобы поставить какой-то диагноз.

– Что это всё значит? – спросил Папирус.

– Антероградная амнезия – неспособность составлять новые воспоминания. В потере кратковременной памяти теряются недавние воспоминания вместо старых. Если честно, то я никогда не видела ничего подобного в монстре. Такое куда более распространённо в людях, когда есть мозг, который может заболеть или повредиться.

– Так что же может… может вызвать что-то подобное? – Папирус снова заламывал руки, как делал не переставая всё это время. Санс попытался остановить его один раз и с тех пор сдался.

– Гм. У монстров причин может быть несколько. Урон телу или магии, злоупотребление алкоголем, психическая травма…

– Травма…?

– Может даже что-то настолько простое, как неспособность привыкнуть к жизни на Поверхности, – предложила доктор Симург. – Я повидала много монстров в эти последние месяцы со всяческими новыми вопросами и проблемами, касающихся жизни на Поверхности. Некоторые из них даже вернулись в Подземелье. Это огромное изменение в жизни. Неудивительно, что переходный период не прошёл гладко для всех.

– А как мы… – Папирус затих, и Санс чувствовал, как тот смотрит на него, пытается встретиться с ним взглядом. Санс не поднял головы. – Как мы справимся с этим? Как мы это исправим?

Какое-то время доктор Симург молчала, и Санс чувствовал, как и она на него смотрит.

– Я бы хотела оставить его на ночь для наблюдения и ещё нескольких тестов.

– Ага, не бывать этому, – сказал Санс, впервые подавая голос за почти целых полчаса.

– Санс…

– Как только моя Защита поднимется обратно, я сваливаю, – сказал он, наконец поднимая голову, чтобы посмотреть Симург прямо в глаза. – Так мы договорились.

– Это твой выбор, – сказала она, встречаясь с ним взглядом и выглядя невпечатлённой. – Кажется, ты из тех, кто в противном случае полезет из окна.

Санс не ответил. Он чувствовал неодобрительный взгляд брата на себе.

– Санс, не надо вести себя так несговорчиво, – сказал тот. – Мы просто пытаемся понять, в чём дело.

– В любом случае, – продолжила доктор Симург, – варианты зависят от тяжести случая. Ему всё равно понадобится кто-то, кто будет приглядывать за ним. Судя по всему, это постепенно усугублялось, и я не вижу причины, по которой так и не продолжится, если это не решить. Тем временем, я бы порекомендовала терапевта. Моя экспертиза больше связана с телом и магией – терапевт сможет помочь с психической стороной. Впрочем, я скажу одно – если дело дошло до того, что он пренебрегает своим здоровьем, это значит, что он потенциально представляет опасность самому себе. Если что-то подобное случится опять, стоит задуматься о долгосрочном решении.

– А ЭТО что значит?

Доктор Симург вытянула визитку между двух перьев и протянула её Папирусу.

– На севере Наружного живёт доктор Каладрий, – сказала она. – Он строит поликлинику для долгосрочного ухода за монстрами, которые больны или психически нездоровы или доживают остатки своих жизней. Она специально для тех, кому нужен постоянный, круглосуточный уход и наблюдение. Мне не кажется, что случай Санса настолько тяжёлый, но… если ему станет хуже, то об этом стоит задуматься.

Краем глазницы Санс заметил, как Папирус уставился на визитку, как на оружие. Он очень медленно протянул к ней руку, отрывистыми движениями и на автомате. В палату нахлынула ледяная тишина.

Санс расхохотался.

И Папирус, и доктор Симург обернулись на него. Санс наконец-то взглянул на своего брата, притворяясь, что не замечает выражения на его лице.

– Извините, просто, – сказал Санс, всё ещё посмеиваясь. – Это уморительно. Папа наконец получит то, чего хотел.

– Чего? – требовательно спросил Папирус. – Что это ВООБЩЕ ЗНАЧИТ?

– Ничего, бро, – сказал Санс с последним позабавленным смешком. – Не парься об этом. Эй, почему бы тебе не впустить сюда Ториэль с Фриском? Мы можем даже брать плату за вход на шоу уродцев, немного подработать. По-моему, 50 монет звучит хорошо, а ты как считаешь?

Папирус обиженно посмотрел на Санса, но тот не нашёл в себе сил заботиться об этом.

– Я попросил их уйти домой, – сказал Папирус. – Они заглянут к нам в гости позже сегодня.

– Ладно. Класс. Можем взять с них деньги позже. У нас будет время нанять клоунов или чего-нибудь ещё. – Санс снова взглянул на доктора Симург, демонстративно жуя свой батончик. – Ещё чего-нибудь, док?

Она закатила глаза, явно привыкшая к проблемным пациентам. – Мы продолжим наблюдать за тобой, пока твоя Защита не поднимется обратно. В любом случае, мне кажется, у вас обоих есть, о чём поговорить. Я оставлю вас вдвоём.

Она развернулась и ушла. Прежняя ледяная тишина повисла в воздухе, нарушенная только тем, как Санс старался жевать максимально громко.

– Санс…

– Не-а, – сказал он, отряхивая крошки на простынь. – Рот весь сухой из-за всех этих _разговоров_. Больше не вымолвлю ни слова.

– Санс.

– Не. – Он прилёг обратно и повернулся набок, отворачиваясь от Папируса. – Я подремлю.

– Санс, прошу тебя.

Санс ничего не сказал. Он крепко зажмурил глазницы и притворился, что засыпает. Может, хоть тогда это всё станет только ужасным кошмаром, от которого можно проснуться. Как забавно, что настоящая жизнь всегда оказывалась хуже всего, что только мог сочинить его разум.

Он так и не заснул. Просто отключился с опустевшими мыслями, игнорируя редкие попытки Папируса вступить с ним в связь. Примерно через час он почувствовал, как его Защита щёлкнула обратно на место, отгоняя остатки головокружения. Санс поднялся и оделся в тишине, пока доктор Симург оформляла документы на его выписку. Несколько минут спустя они уже выходили из главного входа.

На земле ещё лежал снег, но потолок – небо – было безоблачно-голубым. Солнце сияло ярко и высоко, несмотря на холод. Было даже слышно пение птиц. Поверхность. Значит, и правда она.

Видимо, они были на другом конце города от своего дома, где бы тот ни находился, так что Папирус попросил одного из людей подвезти их обоих домой. На вид человек был темнее, чем Фриск, и казался смутно знакомым, хотя, к счастью, он не догадался, что Санс забыл его имя. Санс не обращал на него особого внимания, даже когда человек обращался к нему напрямую, спрашивая что-то про птиц.

Санс не был уверен, первый ли раз ездит в машине, но так ему показалось. Он подозревал, что это было бы гораздо страшнее, или, возможно, гораздо интереснее, если бы он не чувствовал себя таким онемевшим. Он молчал всю дорогу домой, наблюдая за тем, как носятся мимо улицы и здания, пытаясь следить за уличными названиями и ориентиром.

Дорога длилась недолго. Они вернулись домой в считанные минуты. Внешне дом был узнаваем только за счёт венка, который Папирус повесил на дверь, и горстки ворон, усевшихся на крыше.

– Подружился с теми воронами, а? – сказал человек, когда заметил птиц. – Я помню, как в прошлый раз ты говорил, что подкармливаешь их.

– Ох. Ага. – Санс пожал плечами, пытаясь понять, как расстёгивается ремень безопасности. – Никак не оставят меня в покое.

– Вороны очень умные, – весело сообщил человек. – Относись к ним хорошо, и у тебя будут друзья на всю жизнь. Они всегда узнают друга.

Сансу удалось не рассмеяться, или не закричать.

Несколько секунд спустя он стоял в гостиной, глядя на незнакомый ковёр. По крайней мере, чувство незнакомости было знакомое. Значит, это его дом. Так всё и останется до следующего Сброса. Вот что ожидало его в лучшей из возможных временных линий, в той, где все выживали, в той, где все были счастливы. Даже если Фриск сможет Сбросить здесь, наверху, разницы не будет. Потому что со временем они снова взойдут на Поверхность и вернутся прямо сюда же, где Санс будет стоять в доме, где ему было не место.

Нигде здесь ему не было место. Доктор Симург так и сказала, правда? Он не мог привыкнуть. Не мог перейти к новому. Не мог справиться. Он потратил так много времени на попытки восстановить прошлое или отчаянно цепляясь за настоящее, что сама мысль о _будущем_ просто-напросто сломила его.

Он задумался, так ли чувствовал себя Гастер, ближе к концу. Медленно теряя рассудок, медленно теряя самого себя целиком.

Санс услышал, как Папирус закрыл входную дверь. Он вытряхнул себя из ступора и направился вверх по лестнице.

– Я иду спать.

– Нет, не идёшь. – Голос Папируса звучал вымотано и измученно, но строго. – Нам надо поговорить.

– Я достаточно поговорил на один день, – сказал Санс, взбираясь по ступенькам. – Эй, зацени-ка. На сей раз не сваливаюсь в обморок. Похоже, я ещё на что-то гожусь.

– Ты скрывал это с самого начала, не так ли? – спросил Папирус, следуя за ним. – С тех пор, как мы впервые вышли из горы.

– Ух ты, я дошёл до самого верха. – Санс подпрыгнул на месте наверху лестницы с пустой ухмылкой. – Я практически бог.

– Сарказм – это НЕ СМЕШНО, САНС, – огрызнулся Папирус, всходя вслед за ним. – Я позволил этому сойти тебе с рук перед доктором, но НЕ ЗДЕСЬ. НЕТ, САНС, С МЕНЯ ХВАТИТ. С МЕНЯ ХВАТИТ ТВОИХ ОТМАЗОК И ТОГО, КАК ТЫ ПРИТВОРЯЕШЬСЯ, ЧТО ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ. ТЕПЕРЬ ЭТОМУ КОНЕЦ!

– Ага, ладно. – Санс направился в свою спальню, сбрасывая обувь по пути и оставляя её в коридоре. Вместо того, чтобы заворчать и подобрать её, как Санс ожидал, Папирус прошествовал прямо мимо неё, следуя за ним до самой спальни. Санс стиснул зубы и стянул свою толстовку, тоже роняя её на пол. Затем он свалился на кровать.

Папирус стоял на пороге, скрестив руки и не сводя огоньков глаз с Санса.

– Ты просто собрался так и стоять там? Потому что я иду спать.

– ТОЛЬКО ПОПРОБУЙ, Я СТАНУ ГОРЛАНИТЬ ПЕСНИ МЕТТАТОНА НА МАКСИМАЛЬНОЙ ГРОМКОСТИ! НЕ ДУМАЙ, ЧТО НЕ СТАНУ!

В любой другой момент эта угроза была бы смешна.

– Бро, что ещё тут скажешь? – спросил Санс, тупо глядя на него в ответ. – Мой разум больше не работает. Хех, если когда-то и работал. Вот, собственно, и всё.

Папирус развёл руками. – Это ДАЛЕКО не всё! Ты так и не сказал, ПОЧЕМУ это происходит!

– Я не _знаю,_ почему, – сказал Санс, отворачиваясь и сжимая край матраса.

– ПО-МОЕМУ, ЗНАЕШЬ! ИНАЧЕ БЫ ТЫ СМОГ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ МНЕ В ГЛАЗНИЦЫ, КОГДА РАЗГОВАРИВАЕШЬ! Доктор Симург сказала, что это могла вызвать травма, и… и ты же никогда бы не сказал мне, если бы случилось что-нибудь ужасное!

Санс злобно оскалился. – Что, слишком трудно поверить, что твой брат наконец взял и сломался?

– Санс!

– То есть, пожалуй, я продержался дольше, чем все ожидали, но это было неизбежно. Это всегда было неизбежно.

Папирус шагнул ближе к нему, уже рассерженный. – Ты НЕ сломался, Санс! ТЫ НИКОГДА НЕ БЫЛ СЛОМАН!

– О, ясно. Значит, мне больше нельзя морочить тебе голову, но всё в порядке, когда _ты_ морочишь голову _мне._

– ПРОШУ ПРОЩЕНИЯ?

– Просто говорю, я не единственный, кто притворяется, что всё в порядке. Ты потратил всю нашу жизнь, притворяясь, что _я, блядь, нормальный,_ когда мы оба знаем, что это не так.

– Это… ДЕЛО СОВЕРШЕННО НЕ В ЭТОМ! ТЫ ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ СМЕНИТЬ ТЕМУ, ОБИЖАЯ МЕНЯ, И ЭТО НЕ ПОДЕЙСТВУЕТ! ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я НИКОГДА НЕ ПРИТВОРЯЛСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ «НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ», ПОТОМУ ЧТО «НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ» – ЭТО ВЫДУМКА, КОТОРОЙ НЕ СУЩЕСТВУЕТ, И Я ТОЖЕ НЕ НОРМАЛЬНЫЙ, И МЫ НЕ БЫЛИ БЫ БРАТЬЯМИ-СКЕЛЕТАМИ, ЕСЛИ БЫ БЫЛИ НОРМАЛЬНЫМИ!

– Ага, очень мило. Не меняет того, что ты притворяешься со мной за компанию, что всё просто распрекрасно. Не меняет того, что ты не _настолько_ наивный, хоть и строишь из себя такого.

_Прекрати. Прекрати, заткни рот, прежде чем ранишь его._ Санс опять отвернулся, прежде чем увидел лицо Папируса.

– То есть… это и моя вина тоже, – сказал он, смягчая тон. – Наверное, я научил тебя такому. Или, не знаю, поощрял это. Говорил, что они ушли в отпуск, когда…

Санс остановился. Огни его глаз замерцали и потухли.

Это были не их родители. Он солгал не об этом, потому что он никогда, собственно, не _лгал_ об этом. Он просто давал Папирусу верить во всё, во что тот хотел. Нет. Было что-то ещё. Кто-то ещё, кто…

Во сне Папирус носил корону. Единственный способ, каким Папирус мог стать королём – это если все остальные погибли. Если все остальные… отправились в отпуск.

_Мне кажется, часть меня всегда знала._ Папирус звучал вконец опустошённым, вконец смирившимся. _Мне кажется, часть меня просто… хотела знать, расскажешь ли ты мне правду сам._

_Вспомни то, как ты солгал ему._

_Прошу тебя, уйди. Я не могу быть рядом с тобой сейчас._

Он солгал. Солгал собственному брату, в каждой временной линии, или хотя бы в тех, где тот выживал. И в этой, и в каждой версии прошлого, лгал ему всю жизнь. А Папирус всегда либо притворялся вместе с ним, либо прощал его.

Кроме того раза. В тот один раз его довели до крайности.

_Всем будет куда лучше без._

Матрас подпрыгнул, резко возвращая Санса опять в настоящее. Он моргнул, вспомнив, что надо дышать. Папирус уселся на кровать рядом с ним, сгорбившись, словно у него не было сил сидеть прямо.

Если Папирус что-то и сказал, то Санс это пропустил.

_Ему не стоит быть здесь. Не стоит быть и рядом со мной. Я не пригоден быть рядом с ним._

– Ты имеешь в виду наших родителей? – тихо спросил Папирус. – Ты… упомянул папу. Там, в поликлинике.

– Ох. – Санс снова медленно моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, пытаясь не сломаться в истерике. – Точно.

– Что-то о том, как он получит то, чего хотел?

– Ага. Э-э-э. – В нём поднялся инстинкт уклониться от вопроса или скрыть правду, и Санс отмахнулся от него, даже не задумываясь. Больше не было никакой разницы. – Однажды я слышал, как они разговаривали. Они подумали, что получили всё желаемое от тебя, так что не было больше смысла держать меня дома. Папа хотел отослать меня, запереть в каком-то учреждении. Мама сказала, что это выставит их в плохом свете. Похоже, она взяла над ним верх, так как я остался у них.

Санс пялился на пол, не обращая внимания на то, как Папирус уставился на него. У него начинал зарождаться план.

– Я… – Голос Папируса дрожал. – Я не… я не помню этого…

– Я был довольно маленьким. Ты был бы ещё только скелетёнышем. – Санс закрыл глазницы. – Ей стоило послушать его. Вы могли бы стать нормальной семьёй.

– Что? Санс, ты НИКАК не можешь верить в такое!

– Но всё в порядке. Лучше поздно, чем никогда. – Санс заставил себя ухмыльнуться. – Тебе стоит позвонить тому доктору Каладрию. Сегодня или завтра. Проверить, как скоро они смогут забрать меня.

– Ч-ЧЕГО?

Санс сцепил пальцы в замок на коленях. – В таких местах обычно есть, типа, строгое расписание дня. Так что они убедились бы, что я ем и сплю как полагается. Весь смысл в том, что они приглядывают за теми, кто не может приглядывать за собой, и лучше уж они, чем ты.

– НЕТ! САНС, Я ОТКАЗЫВАЮСЬ! – Рука Папируса опустилась на его плечо. – Я НЕ ДАМ запереть тебя в какой-то, какой-то БОЛЬНИЧНОЙ ТЮРЬМЕ!

– Это лучшее решение для всех. И, наверное, она не такая плохая, как кажется. Кормёжка трижды в день, бесплатная кровать, кто-то, кто всё время следит за мной. Может, будет классно.

– Ты бы ВОЗНЕНАВИДЕЛ её, Санс. – Папирус потряс его за плечо, но Санс не шевельнулся. – Ты НЕНАВИДИШЬ чувствовать себя в ловушке или уязвимым больше всего НА СВЕТЕ.

– Я привыкну к ней, – сказал Санс, пожимая плечами, всё ещё пялясь в никуда. – Наверное, со временем я забуду, что когда-то жил иным способом.

– Санс. Нет. Санс, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Он не двигался. Папирус развернул его, чтобы он хотя бы сидел к нему лицом, но Санс просто глядел сквозь него.

– Я не собираюсь отсылать тебя. – В уголках глазниц Папируса скопились слёзы, но он выглядел решительнее, чем когда-либо на памяти Санса. – Ты мой ЕДИНСТВЕННЫЙ брат. Я не собираюсь просто избавляться от тебя, потому что ты заболел! Я не такой, как они.

– Тогда я сам туда позвоню. Потому что либо это, либо ты бросаешь работу, чтобы присматривать за мной. И не отрицай, я знаю, что ты собирался это предложить, а я _отказываюсь,_ Папирус.

– Санс…

– Нет, я не дам тебе испортить свою жизнь из-за меня. Я не… я не могу быть ещё большей обузой, чем уже был. Не могу. Не _буду_. Я… я и так уже нанёс достаточно ущерба, сделал такое, о чём ты… даже не _знаешь_. Такое, что я даже не могу объяснить. Мне больше нельзя доверять рядом с тобой.

– Санс, почему, скажи на МИЛОСТЬ, ты так говоришь? Ты же ЗНАЕШЬ, что это не правда!

– Ты не знаешь и половину того, что я наделал, бро, – сказал Санс и выдавил из себя короткий, дрожащий смешок. – Даже _я_ не знаю.

– Ну, мне БЕЗ РАЗНИЦЫ! Потому что чем бы это ни оказалось, ты же ЗНАЕШЬ, что я ВСЕГДА ПРОЩУ ТЕБЯ!

Санс съёжился в комок. – А что, если это что-то такое плохое, что даже ты не смог бы меня простить? Что, если… если я наконец доконал тебя, и… Папирус, всё… всё окончено. Ладно? Слушай, всё будет хорошо. Ты будешь таким великолепным послом. И ты же знаешь, что я всегда на твоей стороне. Даже если я забуду. Это к лучшему, бро. Я не могу дать тебе уволиться. Я не могу просто…

Вдруг Папирус обнимал его, даже крепче, чем тогда в поликлинике. Он притянул Санса поближе к себе, весь дрожа. Санс вяло повис у него в руках, прижав голову к груди Папируса.

– Перестань, – прошептал тот. – Ты не мог бы сделать ничего такого, за что бы я со временем не простил бы тебя. Займи это минуту или целый день. Я всегда прощу тебя.

Санс зажмурил глазницы.

– И перестань вести себя так, будто у нас только два варианта, – сказал Папирус, сжимая чуть крепче. – Тебя не запрут в учреждении, а я не перестану быть самым лучшим талисманом монстров на свете. Мы поговорим и мы попросим наших друзей о помощи и мы во всём разберёмся. Мы поймём, как заставить твою глупую черепушку помнить всё немного лучше. И может, это займёт время, и уж точно потребует усердной работы, но мы _разберёмся,_ потому что я – Великий Папирус, а ты – брат Великого Папируса, и братья-скелеты _всегда_ во всём преуспевают. Хорошо?

Это несправедливо. Несправедливо, что он такой _чертовски хороший_, а всё равно настаивает на том, чтобы держаться за что-то такое _чертовски плохое._ Внезапно Санс понял, что ненавидит своих родителей больше, чем за несколько десятилетий, за то, что они не избавились от Санса, когда у них был шанс, за то, что вообще его создали, за то, что заставили кого-то такого, как Папируса, стать зависимым от кого-то такого, как Санса.

Должно быть, Гастер действительно чувствовал себя именно так, когда Санс пытался урезонить его в самом конце, пытался убедить его, что был ещё способ изменить всё, что ещё оставалась надежда. Одновременно с этим зная, что всё было окончено. Что уже было слишком поздно.

– Санс? – Папирус сжал его чуть-чуть сильнее, с жалобой в голосе. – Хорошо?

– Ага, хорошо, – наконец ответил Санс, смирившийся. Смирившийся, но готовый слушать, так как Папирус был прав. Были и другие варианты.

– Ладно. – Хватка Папируса чуть расслабилась. – Хорошо.

– Мы разберёмся.

– ЕЩЁ КАК! Мы оба ОЧЕНЬ ХОРОШО умеем разбираться во всяком!

– Ага. – Санс силой придал своему голосу немного усталого веселья. – Нас не сдержать.

– Именно так!

Они окунулись в тишину на какое-то время, и Папирус не выпустил его из объятий. Санс был благодарен тишине. Она дала ему больше времени обдумать и укрепить свой план. Он подействует. Он даже не будет таким-то сложным.

– Наверное, ты невероятно устал, – со временем сказал Папирус.

– Ага, – признался Санс. – Ничего себе выдался денёк. Ты, наверное, тоже довольно чертовски устал.

– Может быть, немножко!

Санс открыл глазницы, изучая нити на рубашке Папируса.

– Довольно голоден, к тому же, – сказал он. – В больничной еде никакого содержания. Они совсем не улучшили её за последние тридцать с чем-то лет.

– Полагаю, что некоторые вещи никогда не меняются, – мудро промолвил Папирус. – Ну… так как выдался ДЕНЁК, как ты выразился, что, если я дам тебе долго выспаться и возьму тебе чего-нибудь из «Гриллбиз», пока не придут Ториэль с Фриском?

– Хех, честно? – Санс заставил себя ухмыльнуться. – Будешь поощрять мои вредные привычки?

– Еда у Гриллби, конечно, ОТВРАТИТЕЛЬНАЯ, но она, хотя бы, ПОЛНА МАГИИ! Ториэль также упомянула что-то о том, что принесёт пирог, так что ты будешь АБСОЛЮТНО ПЕРЕПОЛНЕН ПОД ЗАВЯЗКУ МАГИЕЙ к концу дня!

– Это здорово, бро. Пирог мне пойдёт. И бургер. Может, ещё немного картошки.

– Я могу заказать твою любимую! Хотя я не знаю, есть ли у Гриллби ещё доставка на дом.

– Ну, – сказал Санс, медленно, непринуждённо и осторожно, – если ты пойдёшь и возьмёшь её, можешь заодно рассказать Гриллби и остальным, что я в порядке. Раз я давно там не был, они, наверное, волнуются.

Папирус замешкался. – Я не уверен, нравится ли мне мысль оставить тебя в одиночестве.

– Справедливо, – сказал Санс, так у него получалось просто превосходно. – Но могу гарантировать, что буду дрыхнуть всё это время. Я бы написал Гриллбз, но он, наверное, поверит больше, когда услышит это от тебя. Тебе, по крайней мере, можно доверять.

– Хм-м-м…

Некоторое время Папирус молчал, обдумывая предложение, решая. Санс терпеливо ждал.

– Хорошо, – наконец сказал Папирус. – Только отдохни пока немного, идёт? У нас ещё есть, о чём поговорить.

– Ладно, – сказал Санс, улыбаясь почти по-настоящему. Это было так легко. Легко до боли. – Спасибо, бро. Я ценю это.

Папирус отступил, отпуская его и улыбаясь.

– Спасибо ТЕБЕ за то, что поговорил со мной, Санс, – сказал он, так искренне, что Санс чуть не ощутил, как разбивается его душа. – Я знаю, что… для нас это не всегда легко. И действительно, день выдался ужасный. Я бы даже не удивился, если бы ты просто отказался говорить со мной после всего этого, но… ты так не сделал, и… по-моему, ты поступил очень храбро!

Санс ухмыльнулся ему, мечтая умереть.

– Это, э-э-э. Это много для меня значит, бро. Спасибо.

Папирус погладил его по макушке и медленно поднялся на ноги. Он выглядел переполненным надеждой. Готовым встречать неопределённое будущее вместе со своим братом.

– Я скоро вернусь!

– Буду здесь.

Папирус наградил его последней, гордой улыбкой и вышел, закрывая за собой дверь. Санс слушал, как его шаги утихают дальше по коридору, а потом вниз по лестнице. Он ждал, пока не был уверен, что Папирус выходит. Затем он вытащил свой телефон.

В адресной книге Санса никогда не было особо много имён, и там было только одно слегка незнакомое. Он записал его, как «Стивен Птичий Парень». Память Санса, может, и была ни к чёрту, но он ещё сохранил свою способность рассуждать.

Он нажал на номер и поднёс телефон к виску. Стивен поднял трубку на втором гудке.

– Хей, это Санс, – сказал он. – Не хотел мешать тебе опять так скоро, но если ты не слишком занят, я тут подумал, не сможешь ли оказать мне огромную услугу.

***

Поездка на машине на гору длилась гораздо дольше, чем путь домой. На этот раз, Санс смог по-настоящему оценить её. Он прислонил свою голову к окну, наблюдая за целым миром, проносящимся мимо, когда они поднимались всё выше и выше. Лес, скорее всего, распространялся на мили вокруг, а за ним виднелся блистающий контур огромного города. А ещё дальше были гигантские, выступающие пики земли, которые должны были быть другими горами. Поверхность была действительно прекрасна, вся окрашенная оттенками зелёного и коричневого, с пятнышками белого снега, с бесконечной голубизной неба. Всё было таким большим. Невозможно, ужасающе большим. Немудрено, что её было так трудно принять.

– Так значит, э-э-э, – подал голос Стивен с водительского сиденья. – Зачем тебе вообще надо обратно в Подземелье?

– Да так, просто забыли кое-какой хлам в подвале. Совсем пропустили его во время переезда. – Это даже не была настоящая ложь. Ничто из лаборатории Санса не добралось до Поверхности.

– Ладно, – сказал Стивен. Казалось, он был неуверен во всём этом, но похоже, этого не хватало, чтобы остановить машину и повернуть обратно. – Знаешь, если это не займёт слишком долго, я мог бы подождать в машине рядом с горой. Или, я мог бы даже пойти туда с тобой? Мне было как-то интересно, каково там, в Подземелье.

– Хех, я ценю это, но Подземелье довольно убогое. Там мало на что можно поглядеть. И до Снежнеграда долго тащиться от входа. Я, наверное, выйду через пару часов, и не хотелось бы заставлять тебя ждать так долго. Я просто позвоню тебе, когда буду готов.

– Ну хорошо. Если ты уверен.

– Я признателен тебе, чувак, – сказал Санс, и впрямь так считал. – Спасибо.

– Без проблем. Эй, я хотел спросить тебя раньше, но как-то… подумал, что ещё не время, после всей той штуки с поликлиникой. Но, э-э, ты не видел каких птиц в последнее время?

– Не-а, – сказал Санс, наблюдая за тем, как какие-то животные, которые походили на Гифтротов, паслись в поле, мимо которого они проезжали. – Уже давно не был на улице.

– А, ясно. Я понимаю. – На миг повисла неловкая пауза. – Эй, если когда-нибудь захочешь установить кормушку, теперь, когда у тебя постоянный дом и всё такое, то скажи мне.

– Ага. Так и сделаю.

После этого они погрязли в тишину. Санс не отрывал взгляда от пролетающего мимо пейзажа. Солнце начинало садиться за западный край неба.

В конце концов, Стивен подвёз их к концу человеческой дороги. Она останавливалась на полпути к горе, переходя в небольшую неасфальтированную стоянку. Короткая цепь висела перед узкой, плохо поддерживаемой земляной тропинкой, которая извивалась дальше наверх. Санс помнил её, хотя в прошлый раз и шёл в другую сторону.

– Всё, приехали, – объявил Стивен, выключая мотор. – После этого одни только пешие маршруты. Может, из-за снега будет трудно идти. Они не то чтобы поддерживают тут порядок. По крайней мере, не делали этого до того, как начали выходить монстры.

Санс отстегнул свой ремень, на сей раз догадавшись с первого раза, как сделать это.

– Ещё раз спасибо, – сказал он, вылезая наружу. – Я позвоню тебе через пару часов.

Санс начал было закрывать дверь машины, но Стивен наклонился к нему.

– Эй, э-э-э. – Он притих на миг, жуя свою губу. – Я знаю, что мы ещё не очень хорошо знакомы, но… с тобой же всё в порядке, да?

Санс поневоле искренне улыбнулся, хоть и слабо. Какой странный человек.

– Ага, всё в норме, – сказал он. – Передай привет воронам, пока я там, ладно?

– Хех. Конечно. Увидимся через пару часов.

Санс закрыл дверь и отошёл на несколько шагов, махая на прощание. Он смотрел, как Стивен разворачивает машину, и вновь направился к горе. Затем он затолкал руки в карманы и изучил тропинку.

Папирус, скорее всего, уже вернулся домой. Наверное, уже нашёл записку. Ему понадобится время, чтобы понять, куда девался Санс, и ещё дольше, чтобы последовать за ним. Вход в пещеру был в двух часах ходьбы наверх. Санс был не из быстрых монстров, но он должен достичь Подземелья задолго до того, как Папирус его догонит. Он не был уверен, создали ли монстры, вернувшиеся в Подземелье, какое-то общество, или же они разошлись и все одичали. В любом случае, их будет нетрудно найти, также как и будет нетрудно исчезнуть в изгибающихся пещерах и туннелях Подземелья.

Он снова окинул взглядом простирающийся перед ним мир Поверхности. Почти тот же вид, как и тогда, когда он впервые ступил из пещеры.

Ему здесь было не место. Так будет куда лучше всем.

Санс развернулся обратно к дорожке и начал взбираться.


	8. ЗАГРУЗКА 01654: Концовка #????: Вне Сценария

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс и Азгор наконец-то выпивают по чашке чая. Гастер возвращается.

Обычно подобное было делом знакомым. Банальным, даже. Санс рассудил, что весь этот полный комплект – ожидание в золотом холле, проверка телефона на тот случай, что человек убил ещё кого-то с тех пор, как он видел их в последний раз – был одной из редких постоянных величин во всех временных линиях. Что звучало разумно. Ему надо было взглянуть на них в последний раз, в конце концов, принять пару решающих выборов, определить, стоило ли принять меры. Сказать им парочку прощальных слов и отправить их восвояси, к каким бы последствиям бы это ни привело.  
  
Обычно подобное было знакомым. Да оно и _было,_ на этот раз, но что-то в нём казалось… не тем. Казалось таким уже некоторое время. Он просто не мог понять, в чём дело.  
  
Он задавался вопросом, было ли дело просто в уникальной временной линии, но невозможно было узнать или даже всерьёз заподозрить такое. Он кружился по петлям, предполагая, что всё, что может случиться на свете, случилось уже как минимум раз, но само собой, доказать или опровергнуть теорию было невозможно. Аномалия продолжала отматывать время, достигая какого-то момента, смысла которого Санс не понимал, затем возвращаясь через предыдущие пещеры, чтобы либо убить, либо не убивать. Почти казалось, что она чего-то ищет, или проверяет на предмет изменений.  
  
Но Санс так не считал. Этот забег превращался в нечто истинно среднее, где погибла уже половина населения и не было ни складу, ни ладу в том, как или кого убивала аномалия. Очередной из бесчисленных тупиков во времени прямо по центру всего. Уникальна эта временная линия или нет… значения не было. Нет, он упускал что-то ещё. Голосок в глубине его разума попытался заметить, что он, наверное, просто старается не думать о том факте, что Папирус опять мёртв. Он проигнорировал его.  
  
Он так глубоко погрузился в раздумья, не спуская огоньков глаз с двери в конце коридора, что почти не заметил тяжёлых шагов у себя за спиной. Он с морганием вернул себя в реальность и повернулся.  
  
К нему шёл король Азгор с безмятежной улыбкой на лице и маленькой чашкой чая в каждой руке.  
  
– Здравствуй, – сказал он, улыбнувшись ярче, когда Санс повернулся к нему. – Надеюсь, не напугал тебя. Не мог не заметить, как ты притаился в моём холле. Не желаешь чашку чая?  
  
Он протянул одну из чашек. Санс снова моргнул, переводя взгляд с предложенной чашки на лицо Азгора. Он чудным образом чувствовал себя ребёнком, которого поймали за вылазкой в коридоре, когда ему полагалось сидеть на уроке. В конце концов, это ведь было, строго говоря, незаконное вторжение. Королю было бы резонно вышвырнуть его отсюда, или даже арестовать. Но тот всего лишь… предлагал ему чаю.  
  
– Ох. Э-э-э. – Скорее всего, стоило ответить. Он снова взглянул на чашку и медленно протянул к ней руку, почти не задумываясь. Азгор прижал чашку к его ладони. – Я. Спасибо вам?  
  
Он взял чашку и уставился на Азгора, ожидая подвоха. Король улыбнулся ему, затем посмотрел мимо на противоположный конец холла, поднимая чашку ко рту и делая глоток.  
  
– Вы… не прикажете мне убираться?  
  
– Хм-м? О, что ты. – Азгор покачал головой. – Приятно иметь компанию, хотя я был бы признателен, если бы ты зашёл и поздоровался.  
  
Санс почувствовал, как на его лицо заползает тепло, как бы абсурдно это ни было. Он глотнул своего чая в попытке спрятать это.  
  
– Простите, ваше величество, – сказал он, когда к нему вернулось самообладание. – Мне как-то показалось… то есть, мне на самом деле не положено здесь быть. Но именно здесь мне нужно быть, так что…  
  
Санс надеялся, что король соизволит оставить тему на этом, потому что не было никакого способа объяснить, зачем какому-то мирному жителю было _нужно_ быть в такой близости от тронного зала во время национального чрезвычайного положения.  
  
– Вообще-то, я и не подозревал, что вы знаете, что я здесь.  
  
– Некоторое время назад мне сообщил о тебе стражник. Хотя я должен признать, мне чуть-чуть любопытно, как ты добрался так далеко, оставаясь никем не замеченным.  
  
Санс слабо ухмыльнулся. – Мне говорили, что я, э-э. Загадочный.  
  
Азгор усмехнулся. – Весьма.  
  
Они оба впали в тишину, потягивая чай и следя за концом коридора. Санс слегка расслабился. Кажется, король не обиделся и не собирался выкидывать его, хоть Санс и представить не мог, почему. Впрочем, это станет проблемой, если заявится человек, а Азгор до сих пор будет здесь. События не должны были протекать таким образом. Человек встречал Азгора в тронном зале. Так оно всегда происходило. Это была часть сценария.  
  
– Мы встречались раньше, не так ли? – спросил Азгор через минуту. – Тебя звали… Санс, если не ошибаюсь?  
  
– О. Ага. Мы, э-э. Встретились в той маленькой боковой пещерке в Водопадье пару… – Дней? Недель назад? Санс не помнил. – Какое-то время назад. У вас был с собой киш?  
  
– Ах, да, – сказал Азгор, слегка посмеиваясь. – Как нелепо. Я даже не помню, ради чего вообще испёк тот киш. Боюсь, пекарь из меня никудышный.  
  
Санс пожал плечами. Он мог поклясться, что Азгор упоминал причину, но она тоже позабылась.  
  
– Выпечка – это нелегко. По-моему, она больше похожа на искусство, чем на науку. От этой _муки́_ столько _му́ки_.  
  
Король Азгор рассмеялся, глухо рокоча глубоко у себя в груди.  
  
– Ох-хо, это забавно. Приятно видеть, что ты способен сохранить своё чувство юмора, даже с учётом… последних событий.  
  
– Хех. У меня дар.  
  
Азгор хлебнул своего чая и посмотрел наружу из одного огромного витража. Золотистый свет струился из далёкой трещины на своде пещеры.  
  
– Прекрасный сегодня денёк, – сказал он, тепло улыбаясь. – Я обожаю, как этот коридор выглядит в это время суток. Всегда напоминает мне о солнечном свете.  
  
– Ага, – сказал Санс, не раздумывая. Он моргнул и проследил за взглядом короля из окна. – Ну… не то чтобы я знал о нём. Но он красивый.  
  
– Гм. В зависимости от того, как всё пройдёт, мы все можем увидеть настоящий солнечный свет очень скоро.  
  
Не в этой временной линии, уж точно. Эта возможность была давным-давно пропущена. Но Санс почти задумался, действительно ли они добрались до Поверхности, где-то по ходу дела. Поэтому ли свет, льющийся внутрь, был таким знакомым? Или только потому, что он столько раз был в этом холле?  
  
– Может быть, – сказал он совершенно нейтральным тоном. Поверхность больше не имела значения. И никогда не имела, на самом деле.  
  
– Можно ли задать тебе вопрос, Санс?  
  
– Ну да. Конечно.  
  
– Что ты собрался сделать, когда появится человек?  
  
Санс поднял на него взгляд. Азгор всё так же следил за концом коридора, сжав ручку чашки между двумя гигантскими пальцами.  
  
Он не собрался сражаться с ними. Они оставили пару горсток монстров в живых, тут и там. Он решил уже давно – давно ли? – что не мог рисковать, пока не останется другого выбора. Мог раскрывать карты только тогда, когда он был единственным оставшимся препятствием на их пути. Таковой была необходимость. Когда они достигали того момента, он был единственным оставшимся, кто мог хоть как-то надеяться их остановить. Но на этот раз они оставили монстров в живых, достаточно, чтобы их вид уцелел ещё ненадолго. По крайней мере, до того, как они уничтожат всё Сбросом.  
  
– Я просто хочу поговорить с ними, – сказал Санс, хотя это не было чистой правдой. Он был уверен, что всегда говорил чуть ли не одно и то же, потому что все слова были записаны у него в голове. Даже не в смысле какой-то отрепетированной речи, но просто… словно он говорил это уже столько раз, что вызубрил всё наизусть, так же, как и весь остальной сценарий. Без разницы. Казалось, иногда они Сбрасывали сразу же после их совместного разговора, но точно уж не из-за того, что они всерьёз послушали его. А даже если и так, считалось ли это хоть за какое-то подобие победы? Стоит ли ему ликовать, что они стёрли целую временную линию и начали заново?  
  
Это считалось за победу лишь в наихудших временных линиях. Он прекрасно знал, что каким бы сильным он ни был, или какими бы сильными ни были они, не было настоящего способа их победить. Лучшее, на что он мог надеяться – это на то, что они просто… Выйдут. Это было единственным моментом, когда победа ощущалась всерьёз. А на этот раз дела обстояли по-другому. У них не было причины Выйти из игры сейчас.  
  
Не то чтобы хоть в чём-то, что они делали, когда-либо была видимая причина.  
  
– Понятно, – задумчиво произнёс Азгор. – Что бы ты сказал им?  
  
– Просто, ну не знаю. – Санс пожал плечами, запихивая свободную руку в карман. – Напомню им, что они могут быть и лучше, пожалуй. Это, э-э-э. Это то, чего захотел бы мой брат.  
  
– Ох. Я… Санс, мне так жаль.  
  
– Всё в порядке.  
  
– Нет, это не так. – Голова Азгора чуть поникла. – Поверь мне. Я понимаю.  
  
Санс ничего не ответил. Как бы сильно ему ни хотелось отмахнуться от этого, отрицать это, Азгор без всяких сомнений понял бы, каково это. Он пережил войну, стремился к миру, но потерял обоих своих детей, а вслед за ними и жену. Санс искоса взглянул на лицо Азгора. Тот выглядел усталым. И очень старым.  
  
– Раньше я презирал людей, – тихо сказал он, потягивая чай. – По-моему, часть меня до сих пор презирает. И всё же… чем дольше я живу и чем больше я вижу, тем сильнее я осознаю, что они тоже личности. Они отличаются от нас, но тем не менее, во многом похожи на нас. А эти, все люди, которые являются сюда, они… дети. Все из них, дети.  
  
Санс замешкался, постукивая пальцем по краю чашки, хмурясь про себя.  
  
– Разве… это их оправдывает? – тихо сказал он. – Что они, как там… просто дети, которые не знают, что творят? Может… может, это имеет смысл для остальных, но для этого… только не для этого.  
  
Азгор склонил голову набок. – Почему ты так говоришь?  
  
– Это сложно объяснить, – сказал Санс, хмурясь сильнее, наблюдая за концом коридора. Они могли возникнуть здесь в любую минуту. – Просто у них должно уже было хватить достаточно _времени_ на то, чтобы понять разницу между хорошим и плохим.  
  
– Ах, – сказал Азгор, слегка кивая. – Ну что ж. Всё не всегда так просто, как можно себе представить.  
  
– Нет, но… – Санс прервал себя, сжимая чашку покрепче. Нет, он не мог взять и сказать такого королю. Королю, который убивал _детей_ ради своего народа, ради шанса на свободу для монстров. И дело было не только в Азгоре. Он подумал и о Гастере, у кого сначала были благие намерения. О Альфис, которая сделала что-то ужасное, чего Санс не мог полностью вспомнить, но которая сделала это из отчаяния и желания помочь. Все из них взрослые, все из них, предположительно, лучше распознающие разницу между добром и злом, чем ребёнок.  
  
И сам Санс. Он был ничем не лучше Азгора. И в отличии от Азгора, у Санса не было Уровня Резни в качестве доказательства, не было никого, кто узнал бы о его поступках или обвинил бы его за них. Всё из-за формальности. Это было тошнотворно.  
  
Кто он, чёрт возьми, такой, чтобы кого-то судить?  
  
– Хм-м, – сказал Азгор, и Санс снова поднял на него взгляд. – Дети… гораздо сложнее, чем нам обычно кажется. Мой…  
  
Лицо Азгора исказилось от боли.  
  
– Мой человеческий ребёнок был с проблемами. Они прожили тяжёлую жизнь. Некоторые их поступки и манеры поведения… несомненно, постороннему бы они показались необычными или даже тревожащими. Помню, был у меня один старый друг, который так никогда и не смог доверять им, который не мог не думать о них, как о потенциальной угрозе. Но они были просто ребёнком. Проблемным ребёнком. Понадобилось много времени и терпения, чтобы понять их и причины их действий. Любовь даётся, порой, легко. Но понимание требует времени. Детям нужно…  
  
Азгор затих, и, казалось, почти замер; его пробрала дрожь, от которой он чуть не разлил чай. Он мягко хмыкнул и снова поднёс чашку ко рту, осушая её до дна.  
  
– Но я потерял право говорить о том, что нужно детям.  
  
Санс уставился в свою собственную чашку тусклыми огнями глаз.  
  
– Мне… очень жаль, ваше величество.  
  
– Ах, нет, – сказал Азгор, выпрямляясь и заставляя себя улыбнуться. – Прости меня. Я не хотел впадать в такую тоску. Уже дважды я возложил на тебя своё бремя, а это несправедливо с моей стороны.  
  
Санс быстро потряс головой. – Нет, это, э-э-э. Ничего страшного, честно. То есть, раньше вы говорили, что вам почти не с кем поболтать, а… мне, хех, мне говорили, что разговоры помогают. Не то чтобы я знал.  
  
– Разговаривать – трудно, – вздохнул Азгор. – Мне кажется, что каким-то образом легче разговаривать с тем, с кем ты не очень хорошо знаком. Тем не менее, если ты хочешь снять какой-нибудь груз с души, пока мы оба здесь, то я буду рад послушать.  
  
Тошнотворное чувство вернулось, проносясь сквозь душу Санса. Какая-то его часть – шокирующе _огромная_ часть – хотела просто разразиться разговором и никогда не останавливаться. Азгор был прав – легче говорить с теми, кого не знаешь так хорошо. Санс мог бы рассказать ему обо всём. Совершенно всём – о Гастере, об аномалии, о временных линиях. Он мог бы извергнуть всё здесь и сейчас, снять камень с души, и это не имело бы значения. Ничто не имело бы значения, так как Азгор будет мёртв за считанные минуты. Это было неизменно. Азгор никогда не доживал до конца света. Санс мог бы даже сообщить ему об этом, и разницы не было бы. Ничто бы не изменилось.  
  
Единственный толк от этого – Санс почувствовал бы себя немного лучше. Чуть менее обременённым. Он и не подозревал, как сильно всё это гнило, спрятанное внутри него, и как долго. Шанс освободиться от этого был более заманчив, чем Санс предполагал. Он чувствовал, как начинает мысленно спорить сам с собой, взвешивая, может ли, _возможно,_ просто рассказать ему парочку вещей. Но он не сможет остановиться на этом. Каким-то образом он знал, что не сможет. Не до тех пор, пока не отяготит мёртвого монстра всем возможным и не превратит последние минуты Азгора в этом мире во что-то куда более ужасное.  
  
Санс допил свой чай, не обращая внимания на то, как трясутся его руки.  
  
– Не-а, – наконец сказал он. – Ценю ваше предложение, но я в порядке. Не хотел бы перемывать себе тут _косточки,_ когда появится человек, хех.  
  
Он протянул свою пустую чашку Азгору. Король бережно взял её.  
  
– Ну хорошо, – сказал он, медленно кивая. – Я понимаю.  
  
Они оба молчали какое-то время, следя за концом коридора.  
  
– Полагаю, мне лучше занять своё место в тронном зале, – наконец сказал Азгор. – Но я желаю тебе удачи, Санс. Может быть, ты сможешь достучаться до них.  
  
– Ага. Хех. Будем надеяться.  
  
Король Азгор развернулся и направился обратно в свой тронный зал, напевая себе под нос. Санс наблюдал за его отбытием. Странно подумать, что это – последний раз, когда он увидит короля в этой временной линии. Какая-то его часть до сих пор жаждала высказаться, просто рассказать королю всё. Единственному, которому было безопасно говорить, и единственный раз, когда говорить было само по себе безопасно – когда ни слово не будет считаться.  
  
Санс не ощущал стыда уже давно, но то, что он желал поговорить так сильно, было чрезвычайно отвратительно. Какое жалкое зрелище с его стороны. Что он собрался делать, ныть о том, как тяжело было знать пару неприятностей о мире? Монстру, который скоро _умрёт?_ Плакаться о том, что снова потерял Папируса, монстру, который потерял всю свою семью? И как же _гнусно_ было то, что тот единый раз, когда он хотел что-то рассказать, был с кем-то, кто не сможет осудить его или задавать вопросы или хотя бы рассказать кому-то ещё?  
  
Он был последней мразью.  
  
Закрылась дверь. Азгор исчез. Санс стиснул зубы и повернулся обратно к другому концу холла. У него были дела и поважнее, чем его собственные бессмысленные чувства. Приближался человек, а та беседа с Азгором не избавила его от жутковатого ощущения, что что-то всё ещё было _не так._  
  
Аномалия не заставила его ждать слишком долго. Санс услышал их мягкие шаги за углом несколько минут спустя. Он остался стоять на месте, в тени, отбрасываемой одной колонной. С этого ракурса они не увидят его, пока не пройдут почти половину холла. Он наклонил голову, наблюдая, как они вступили в коридор, останавливаясь в самом начале и кидая быстрый взгляд на точку на полу. Затем они приблизились. Он видел, как они смотрят по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть его. Они знали, что он здесь. Наверное, они были здесь уже тысячу раз.  
  
Как же это было муторно.  
  
Они остановились, когда заметили его, совсем как обычно. Он вышел из тени.  
  
– Похоже, ты всё же сделал это, – выразительно произнёс он, как будто говорил что-то важное. Их лицо было так же пусто, как и всегда, но они выглядели почти нетерпеливыми. Они слыхали это всё раньше. Он _говорил_ это всё раньше.  
  
Санс сказал все свои обычные вещи про Уровень Резни и Очки Пыток, про справедливость и осуждение, словно годился на такое, словно не был лицемером, просто стоя тут перед ними. Он не переставая думал об Азгоре. Как тот мирно ждал в тронном зале, занимаясь всем тем, чем занимаются короли, чтобы коротать время перед потенциальным убийством ребёнка. Весь тот Уровень Резни в его душе. Его слова о том, что дети могут быть сложными.  
  
У них был восьмой Уровень. Они смотрели на него с отчуждённым, далёким выражением лица, пока он разговаривал, как будто не слушали его на самом деле. Сансу почти показалось, что говорил здесь и вовсе не он. Всё казалось таким… отдалённым от реальности. Отстранённым. Он никак не мог узнать, как много раз они оба стояли тут таким образом, но казалось, что до него наконец дошло. Им должно было быть так скучно. Несмотря ни на что, на осуждения, на Уровень, на то, кто был мёртв, а кто – нет, на пыль Папируса на снегу, на всё – им должно быть так _чертовски скучно._ Дело не могло быть в чисто апатичном любопытстве, так как они, скорее всего, видели уже так много, если и не всё, что только можно увидеть на свете. Ими не могло двигать желание спасти народ монстров, равно как и желание уничтожить его. Что можно извлечь из прогулок по тем же самым пещерам и тех же самых реплик от тех же самых монстров, снова и снова и снова?  
  
Разве это не было так же утомительно муторно для них, как и для него? Разве они не погрязли в простой рутине?  
  
Его брат снова умер. Ему стоило бы быть в ярости.  
  
– Ну, я бы понял, если бы речь шла о самозащите, – услышал он себя, стоя с полузакрытыми глазницами, еле обращая внимание. Это казалось глупым. Ему следовало бы сосредоточиться на них, просто на всякий случай. Они не могли двигаться или действовать сейчас, но было неразумно терять бдительность. Но, боже, он смог бы повторить всё это хоть во сне.  
  
– Ты оказался в тех ситуациях против своей воли, – продолжил он, и опять вспомнил Азгора. Всё же существовал _выбор,_ у них обоих, разве не так? – Но… иногда…  
  
Что, если выбора не было?  
  
Его глазницы раскрылись вновь. Это было нелепо. Как могло не существовать выбора?  
  
Ему было положено говорить. Он не то чтобы помнил это – сценарий не работал, как настоящее воспоминание. Больше походило на то… что он знал, что говорить, как только открывал рот. Как будто бы он говорил это, потому что был вынужден, потому что повторял это раньше, потому что… у него не было выбора.  
  
Он нахмурился про себя. _Ты ведешь себя так, будто знаешь, что произойдёт,_ шла следующая реплика. _Будто бы ты уже пережил это всё._  
  
Ему было положено… ему было _положено_ сказать это.  
  
Санс моргнул. Он ощутил, как что-то, где-то, сломалось.  
  
_Я просто хочу поговорить с ними,_ сообщил он Азгору, но разве это он хотел им сказать? Это ли ему следовало говорить?  
  
– Малыш, какого чёрта мы делаем?  
  
Он глядел в пол, произнося это. Оранжево-золотые плитки, окунутые в свет и резкие тени.  
  
– Просто… – Санс слегка развёл руками. Это казалось неправильным. Совершенно, в корне неправильным. Внезапно он не был уверен, что ему полагалось сказать, что он хотел сказать, что ему стоило сказать. У него в разуме застрял необъяснимый образ медленной походки вверх по склону заснеженного… чего-то. Холодного, дующего ветра и голубого свода у себя над головой.  
  
– Мне это просто кажется таким… скучным, – наконец сказал он, хмуро поднимая на них взгляд. Отчуждённое выражение исчезло с их лица. Теперь они напряжённо таращились на него с медленно расширяющимися глазами.  
  
– Должна была существовать первая временная линия, – сказал он, уставившись в ответ, всё ещё не уверенный, какого чёрта он мелет. – Но как долго уже прошло? Ты убил его опять. Зачем… зачем ты убил его опять, если ты… если ты и так знал, что случится?  
  
Теперь их глаза чуть ли не выпучивались целиком из головы. Они выглядели как громом поражёнными.  
  
– Зачем мы всё это повторяем, малыш? – В его голос прокралась непрошеная нотка отчаяния. Это… было неправильно, всё это, и ему стоило бы просто заткнуться, просто вернуться к сценарию, если он вообще сможет вспомнить, что ему полагалось делать и говорить. Похоже, у него случился какой-то нервный срыв, но так же и _не мог,_ он не мог просто…  
  
Они пялились на него, учащённо дыша, какое-то время их губы беззвучно шевелились. Они резко втянули в себя воздух.  
  
– Ты… – начали они.  
  
А затем всё оборвалось.  
  


***

Обычно прибытие в Пустоту напоминало пробуждение. Оно было медленным, почти громоздким. Этот раз был иным. Санс шагнул в темноту, и это было так внезапно и резко, что он споткнулся и чуть не потерял равновесие. Он нахмурился, вертясь на месте, словно в кромешной тьме можно было взглянуть на что-то новое. Ощущения походили на то, словно он просто прогуливался и вдруг очутился здесь – только такое не было возможным. Он оказывался здесь только тогда, когда спал, и только тогда, когда Гастер затягивал его сюда. Хотя «спал» больше не было точным выражением, не с тех пор, как вторая аномалия достигла Подземелья. В последние времена казалось, что он являлся сюда только между Сбросами.

Он огляделся. Это казалось таким… внезапным. Неправильным. В его разуме витал призрак того, о чём он думал и что ощущал, прежде чем временная линия оборвалась, как остаточный образ паники. Он был из-за чего-то расстроен. Даже сейчас он чувствовал, как по его затылку течёт холодный пот, и его дыхание было неровным.

Возникла вспышка красного, и в следующий же миг, чьи-то руки схватили Санса за шиворот толстовки и толкнули назад. У него не было времени даже _подумать_ о том, чтобы уклониться.

_– Что ты НАДЕЛАЛ?_

Санс споткнулся, запутываясь в своих ногах, когда его яростно затрясло Пустотное существо.

– Чего?

_– Ты ИДИОТ! Ты хоть думал? Ты хоть КОГДА-НИБУДЬ думаешь?_

Оно усилило хватку, поднимая его достаточно высоко, чтобы оторвать пятки от пола.

– Отпусти.

_– Ответь мне, лицемер! Что ты наделал? Куда ты делся?_

– Я не знаю, о чём ты.

_– ЛЖЕЦ._

Рука Санса дёрнулась, и прямо рядом с существом появился Гастер-Бластер, нацеленный туда, где, по мнению Санса, у него была голова.

– Я сказал, _отпусти._

_– Думаешь, можешь напугать меня, мусорка?_

Санс стиснул зубы и выстрелил. Белый свет наводнил его поле зрения, и руки, схватившие его, отпустили. Санс ударился о дно Пустоты и подался назад, бегло окидывая взглядом всё вокруг, стараясь разглядеть любое пятнышко красного.

На этот раз оно напало сзади, и его единственным предупреждением было слабое шипение помех. Он вихрем развернулся и уклонился в сторону, когда рядом с ним дугой полоснул нож, оставляя во тьме красный разрез, который недолго потрескивал, прежде чем испарился.

– Зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил Санс ровным голосом, отходя назад.

_– Не притворяйся, что не знаешь,_ – рыкнуло оно, наступая на него. _– Ты расстроил их. Они думают, что это ИХ вина. Ты расскажешь мне, куда делся, даже если мне придётся ВЫРЕЗАТЬ ответ из тебя._

Санс не перестал отступать, судорожно размышляя, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём шёл разговор в прошлый раз, когда он встретил это существо, чем он был занят до Сброса.

– Я же сказал тебе, я не знаю, о чём ты, – сказал он, еле поддерживая ровность в голосе. – Это было… ранее, в золотом холле, я что-то говорил… по-моему, что-то пошло не так.

_– Не пудри мне мозги. Это НИКАК не связано с золотым холлом._

Оно кинулось на него, и он отскочил назад, уворачиваясь на недоступное расстояние.

– Тогда с чем? В прошлый раз ты сказал… ты сказал, что я в рассинхроне, да? Что-то… что-то о том, что я запутан… точно?

Оно замерло на миг, мерцая по контуру. Его нож так и остался направленным на него.

_– Ты всегда ведёшь себя, будто всё помнишь. Какого бы чёрта мне верить, что ты забыл?_

Оно шагнуло ближе, и Санс поднял обе руки. На одну долю секунды он чуть не вызвал Гастер-Бластер, но… нет. Нет, не было смысла сражаться. Это была трата сил, а здесь – даже больше, чем обычно. Попытки напасть на него первым не работали, и вроде бы, попытки урезонить его тоже не были годным вариантом. Единственное, что всегда работало – это задержки. Как и в случае с человеком.

Он развернул свои ладони в жесте примирения, позволяя усиливающемуся гулу магии сойти на нет.

– Потому что хоть я и веду себя, как будто всё помню, это ещё не значит, что это так, – сказал он. – Я… послушай, если ты знаешь обо мне так много, как мне кажется, то ты знаешь, что я _очень_ хорошо умею притворяться.

_– Тем больше причин не верить ни одному твоему слову._

– Просто… просто объясни мне. Идёт? Потому что я почти уверен, что я не тот Санс, кого ты ищешь. Я… хех, один нон_санс._ – Он осмотрел существо с ног до головы, задерживая огоньки глаз на ноже. – В прошлый раз, когда мы разговаривали, ты… ты сказал, что существует другая версия меня, в параллельной временной линии. Ты приказал мне вспомнить кое-что. Это было… что-то про…

Огни его глаз погасли. Его руки упали по бокам.

– Папируса.

Оно изучало его в нескольких шагах от него, не переставая направлять нож ему в рёбра. Оно склонило голову набок.

_– И вспомнил ли ты?_

– Скорее всего…

Он помнил это, ясно как день. От сломанного, преданного и убитого горем голоса Папируса до самого себя, пытающегося объясниться, когда причины не существовало, ни хорошей, никакой другой. Он солгал, чтобы защитить своего брата. И себя. В конце, Папирус приказал ему уйти.

То была другая временная линия. Может, раньше, а может, и в будущем.

_– Так что я спрошу тебя снова. С чего бы мне верить тебе, когда ты говоришь, что чего-то не помнишь?_

Санс прижал руку к черепу, чувствуя головокружение. Он даже не смотрел больше на существо. Как он мог так поступить? Как он мог так поступить с собственным братом?

– Это… это другая… я из другой, – рассеянно сказал он. – Я был в холле… осуждая малыша, а потом как будто бы… всё остановилось. По-моему… я сказал им что-то странное. Они… они, наверное, сразу же Сбросили.

Фигура существа выпрямилась. Кончик его ножа чуть понизился.

_– Тогда что ты сказал?_

– Я не… я не знаю. – Он потряс головой, огни глаз зажглись обратно, но остались тусклыми и маленькими. – Что-то… не то. Я зашёл вне сценария. Типа… был и другой случай, не так ли? В прошлый раз ты огорчился, потому что я что-то сказал им, человеку, точно? В этот раз было иначе. Что-то в том, как это произошло, было… неправильным.

Санс внезапно нахмурился. Вне сценария. Почему он рассуждал в этих терминах? Почему он считал это_ сценарием?_

_– Гм._ – Оно постучало кончиком ножа по тому месту, где должен был находиться подбородок._ – По-моему, я знаю, о какой временной линии ты говоришь. О линии постарше, той, что закончилась преждевременно. Ты начал нести ахинею, если я помню правильно._

– Что? Нет, я…

_– Но это ещё не доказательство. Ты помнишь концовку с королём Папирусом, которая последовала за той, о которой ты ведёшь речь. Ты помнишь события из будущего. Всё ещё не вижу причины верить, что ты, загадочным образом, не помнишь ту, за которой я наблюдаю._

Санс потёр своё лицо, пытаясь отогнать мысли о Папирусе. Ему надо было сосредоточиться. Он может погрязнуть в чувстве вины и позже.

– Когда ты говоришь, что она закончилась преждевременно, что ты имеешь в виду?

– СБОЙ.

Голос раздался слишком близко. Санс телепортировался, приземляясь метров на три дальше. Гастер. Здесь был Гастер. Санс даже не почувствовал его приближения. Душе Санса почудилось, что она сейчас взорвётся, паника нахлынула в его костный мозг. Гастер подобрался к нему с такой лёгкостью. Если он пришёл, чтобы снова мучить Санса…

Но похоже, Гастер держался от него на расстоянии. Не появилось больше ничего, даже промелькнувших белых рук, но Санс чувствовал его, витающего неподалёку.

Пустотное существо не шевельнулось, но его контур трепетал от возбуждения. Оно указывало своим ножом на невидимую точку во тьме.

_– Ты._

– ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ.

Контур существа успокоился. Нож остался на месте. Санс переводил взгляд с него на ту точку в Пустоте, на которую оно, видимо, глядело.

_– Мне как раз было интересно, найду ли я тебя здесь,_ – невыразительно сказало оно. _– И на сей раз ты даже разговариваешь. Как любопытно. Полагаю, что приятно наконец-то познакомиться с тобой,_ **spr_mysteryman_0.**

– КАК И С ТОБОЙ, **spr_truechara_0.**

Оба из них словно общались на другом языке. Как тогда в прошлом, когда Гастер разговаривал слишком быстро, и звуки с жестами рук запутывались, пока не теряли весь смысл. Санс прищурился, пытаясь разобрать, что только что услышал. Даже воспоминание об этом уже запуталось, как будто бы то, что они только что сказали, просто-напросто не укладывалось у него в голове.

– Какого, – сказал Санс, выпрямляясь, – хрена, Док.

– ПРИВЕТ, САНС.

_– «Док». Как интересно! У человека была теория, но они никогда не смогли подтвердить её. Так значит, ты действительно тот парень, доктор… имя ускользает от меня. Тот, кто «упал в своё творение». Мужчина, который разговаривает руками._

– ОХ. – Гастер сдвинулся в сторону, приближаясь медленной дугой к Сансу. – ЛОДОЧНИК. ПОЧТИ НЕ ИЗМЕНИЛСЯ, КАК Я ВИЖУ. ТАК И ЛЮБИТ СВОИ ЗАГАДКИ.

_– А Санс тоже с тобой знаком, не так ли?_ – Существо повернулось к Сансу, наклонив голову, его ухмылка искривлялась. _– Ты действительно этакий таинственный всезнайка._

Санс почувствовал руку у себя на плече и яростно вздрогнул. Чувство исчезло, и Гастер беззвучно отодвинулся. Санс не был уверен, выдержит ли этого. Гастер уже вечность не пытался тронуть его, но он доказывал раз за разом, насколько непредсказуем. А добавить к этому ещё и Пустотное существо?

Это никак не могло кончиться хорошо.

– Давно не виделись, Док, – сказал он, засовывая руки в карманы и пытаясь вести себя максимально беспечно. – Уже начинал думать, что ты совсем обо мне забыл.

– ИЗВИНИТЕ МЕНЯ. ЗА ТО, ЧТО ИСПУГАЛ ВАС ОБОИХ.

_– Я не испугался,_ – проворчало существо.

– БЫЛИ ВЕЩИ, О. КОТОРЫХ МНЕ НАДО БЫЛО ПОЗАБОТИТЬСЯ. И Я НАДЕЯЛСЯ. ЧТО ВЫ ДВОЕ СМОЖЕТЕ ДОСТИГНУТЬ ПРИМИРЕНИЯ САМОСТОЯТЕЛЬНО. НО ВЫ ОБА. СЛИШКОМ ПОХОЖИ. ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНО УПРЯМЫ.

Санс фыркнул и кинул взгляд в сторону голоса Гастера.

– Кто бы говорил.

_– Мы совершенно не похожи._

– Эй, мы в чём-то согласны.

_– Почему ты здесь, Мистеримен? Это не считается за открытие секрета, если здесь нет человека, чтобы засвидетельствовать его._

– ЧЕЛОВЕК НЕ МОЖЕТ ПРИЙТИ СЮДА. ТВОЯ ОШИБКА. В ТОМ, ЧТО ТЫ СЧИТАЕШЬ СЛИШКОМ МНОГОЕ СЕКРЕТНЫМ. ТЫ УГОДИЛ В ТУ ЖЕ ЛОВУШКУ, КАК И ЦВЕТОК. ОТЧАЯНИЕ. НЕ ПОМОГАЕТ.

Его улыбка натянулась. _– Ах. Отчаяние. За него ли ты это принимаешь?_

– КАК ЕЩЁ МНЕ ЭТО ОПИСАТЬ?

_– Это _реальность,_ Мистеримен. Ты назвал меня тем, чем я и являюсь. Если ты знаешь, то ты должен понимать._

– Я УДИВЛЁН. ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЗНАТЬ БОЛЬШЕ ОСТАЛЬНЫХ. ЧТО РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ ПОДАТЛИВА.

– Так, ладно, – сказал Санс, вклиниваясь в разговор и указывая большим пальцем через плечо. – Я просто… пойду. Голова и без того достаточно болит. Увидимся с вами обоими в следующем Сбросе.

Он повернулся и зашагал прочь.

– ОСТАНЬСЯ.

– Не-а, – бросил Санс, даже не останавливаясь. – С меня хватит. Ты совершенно не изменился, а _они_ никогда не объяснят мне ни одну чёртову вещь, так что я проваливаю. У меня нет терпения на эту хренотень по новой, Док. Так что мы просто, э-э-э, увидимся позже, так сказать.

Санс сделал ещё один шаг, и на его плечо легла рука, крепко сжимая. Он попытался вырваться, но хватка только усилилась.

– ОСТАНЬСЯ.

В его голосе сквозила знакомая опасность, которая означала, что Гастер не просит. Санс мог бы убежать, если бы всерьёз постарался – он побеждал Гастера и раньше – но сражение против него будет утомительным. Сансу не казалось, что у него найдётся столько сил. Больше нет. Особенно не в том случае, если тот другой решит присоединиться. Оно так и не перестало сердиться на него за то, что он наделал в какой-то другой временной линии.

Он застыл, смирившись с судьбой.

– Ладно.

Он оглянулся на трепещущие красные помехи неподалёку. Казалось, оно наблюдает за ними с нейтральной и нечитаемой улыбкой.

– ВО-ПЕРВЫХ, – сказал Гастер таким тоном, словно разговаривал с непослушными детьми, – САНС НЕ ЗНАЕТ ВСЕГО. ОТНЮДЬ. ОН ДЕЙСТВУЕТ НА ОСНОВЕ ТЕХ НЕМНОГИХ ВОСПОМИНАНИЙ, КОТОРЫЕ ХРАНИТ. ОН СТРОИТ ОБОСНОВАННЫЕ ДОГАДКИ. НЕ БОЛЕЕ.

_– И отчего же мне верить тебе больше, чем ему?_

– ВО-ВТОРЫХ. – Хватка Гастера на плече Санса чуть ослабела. – ОНИ ТАК ЖЕ ПОТЕРЯНЫ И СБИТЫ С ТОЛКУ, КАК И ТЫ. ОНИ НАБРАСЫВАЮТСЯ, ПОТОМУ ЧТО. НЕ ВИДЯТ ВСЮ КАРТИНУ ЦЕЛИКОМ. И ОНИ НАУЧИЛИСЬ НЕ ДОВЕРЯТЬ.

_– Спойлеры, Мистеримен,_ – сказали они, звуча так, будто выдавливали слова сквозь зубы.

– ОТЧАЯНИЕ. ЭТО ПРОКЛЯТИЕ СЕГО МИРА. ОНО ПРОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ РАЗНЫМИ СПОСОБАМИ. ВЫЗЫВАЕТ РАЗНЫЕ СИМПТОМЫ. ЕГО МОЖНО ПОБЕДИТЬ. ЛИШЬ ДЕЙСТВИЕМ. ДЕЙСТВИЯМИ МНОГИХ.

_– Я начинаю понимать, почему он не хочет с тобой разговаривать._

– Док, они правы, – сказал Санс, чуть-чуть дёргаясь вперёд, чтобы проверить хватку Гастера. Тот до сих пор не отпускал. – Я не могу повторить это всё. Я даже не знаю, что происходит. Ты отсутствовал… даже не сказать, как долго. А теперь ты просто возникаешь снова и берёшься опять за своё дерьмо, будто ничего и не изменилось. Я так устал. Учитывая вас обоих, я вымотался.

Сансу было наплевать на то, как убого это звучало, как и на то, что Пустотное существо могло чётко его слышать. Разницы не было. Он никак не мог бы сразиться против них обоих, не в большей степени, чем мог распутать клубок всех загадок и двуличной речи. Он так чертовски устал. Ощущения были знакомые – совсем как тогда, когда он стоял в золотом холле и чувствовал, что находится на грани какого-то разрушения, отдирая слой всего того золотистого света и видя ужасающую реальность под ним.

Какая странная мысль. Видя что-то под…

– ТОГДА ДАЙ МНЕ ПОЯСНИТЬ.

_– Опять секреты. Ох, что за прелесть._

Санс тяжко вздохнул, закрывая глазницы. Гастер не отпустит его. Сансу просто придётся просидеть сквозь какое-то недоделанное, еле связное «пояснение», пока Пустотное существо сыплет саркастичными комментариями. Ну где же этот Сброс, честное слово?

– ЭТОТ МИР БЫЛ ПОСТРОЕН НА ОПРЕДЕЛЁННЫХ ПРАВИЛАХ, – сказал Гастер, медленно и слегка запинаясь. – ЭТИ ПРАВИЛА НЕПОКОЛЕБИМЫ. НЕИЗМЕННЫ. КОГДА КТО-ТО ПЫТАЕТСЯ ИЗМЕНИТЬ ЭТИ ПРАВИЛА. ИЛИ ЧТО-ТО ПРЕОБРАЗИТЬ. МИР ЭТОГО НЕ ПОЗВОЛЯЕТ. СРАБАТЫВАЕТ ПРЕДОХРАНИТЕЛЬ. ЧТОБЫ ПРЕДОТВРАТИТЬ ДАЛЬНЕЙШИЕ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЯ. ОСТАНОВКА РАБОТЫ. СБОЙ. ЧТОБЫ ОН МОГ БЕЗОПАСНО НАЧАТЬ СНАЧАЛА.

Санс ущипнул себя за переносицу, слушая в пол-уха. Всё как всегда, та же бессмыслица и непостижимые загадки. Существо подошло на несколько шагов ближе, опять склонив голову. Казалось, оно и в самом деле слушает.

– КАК ТЫ И СКАЗАЛ, САНС. ТЫ ЗАШЁЛ «ВНЕ СЦЕНАРИЯ». ЛЮБОПЫТНЫЙ ВЫБОР СЛОВ. НО ТОЧНЫЙ. СЦЕНАРИЙ – ЭТО ОДНО ИЗ ТЕХ ПРАВИЛ. ТЫ ПРЕДПРИНЯЛ ПОПЫТКУ ИЗМЕНИТЬ ЕГО. Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, КАК ИЛИ ПОЧЕМУ. МИР ОСТАНОВИЛ ТЕБЯ. ЭТО БЫЛА ПОПЫТКА САМОСОХРАНЕНИЯ МИРА.

– Это никак не вяжется. – Санс снова дёрнулся вперёд, и на сей раз Гастер наконец-то отпустил. Санс снова мог уйти, убраться подальше от всей этой тупой белиберды, но… по какой-то причине, он этого не сделал. Он развернулся и злобно глянул на то место, где, по его мнению, находился Гастер.

– Я не _пытался_ ничего делать. Я не пытаюсь в принципе. Я просто… психовал или что-то вроде, вот и всё.

_– Это невозможно._ – В их голосе сквозило неприкрытое любопытство. _– Оно работает не так. Мы… человек управляет Сбросами._

– ЭТО БЫЛ НЕ СБРОС, – сказал Гастер, медленно уплывая от Санса, возможно, чтобы дать ему немного свободы. – ЭТО БЫЛ СБОЙ.

_– Нет. Я отказываюсь._ – Они хлопнули рукой по груди, делая шаг вперёд. _– Ты намекаешь, что существует некая… внешняя сила. Но я – демон. Я тот, кто в ответе. Когда что-то идёт не так, когда поднимается величина, я принимаю эту ответственность. Я всегда так делал._

– ТЫ? В САМОМ ДЕЛЕ, ТОЛЬКО ТЫ?

Они медленно опустили руку. Какое-то время они молчали.

_– Это… человек управляет Сбросами. Они не невиновны, но это тоже моя ответственность. Я – источник порчи. Если бы я не присутствовал…_

Они затихли, опуская голову, словно уставились на пол. Их руки упали по бокам.

– ТОГДА, МОЖНО ЛИ СПРОСИТЬ, – осторожно сказал Гастер, – С КЕМ ЭТО ТЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЕШЬ В САМОМ КОНЦЕ, КОГДА ТЫ «ДОСТИГ СОВЕРШЕНСТВА»?

Они дёрнулись, как будто их ударили, и в их руке снова возник нож. Чернильная тьма полилась через оскаленные зубы.

_– Шпионить – это НЕВЕЖЛИВО._

– ЭТО ПРОИЗОШЛО ПРЯМО ЗДЕСЬ. ТЫ НЕ СМОГ БЫ СПРЯТАТЬ ЭТО ОТ МЕНЯ, ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ БЫ ХОТЕЛ. ДАЖЕ ЕСЛИ БЫ ТЫ. ОСОЗНАВАЛ МОЁ ПРИСУТСТВИЕ.

_– Ты ничем не лучше Санса,_ – зарычали они, потрясая ножом на пустое пространство. _– Возможно, даже хуже. У тебя не было права видеть такое._

– НО ТЕМ НЕ МЕНЕЕ УВИДЕЛ. ИТАК. С КЕМ ТЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЛ?

_– Я не обязан отвечать на твои бессмысленные вопросы._

– Как-то начинает снова казаться, что мне стоит свалить… – пробормотал Санс. – У меня ни понятия, о чём вы оба толкуете.

Чем бы оно ни являлось, оно было важным. Пустотное существо снова рассердилось, а Гастер, судя по всему, вёл себя опасливо. Санс чувствовал, как от него веяло неким скрытым настроем, подобным еле спрятанному отчаянию. Он всерьёз пытался объясниться. У Санса давным-давно кончилось всё сочувствие к Гастеру, но он знал, как трудно тому было общаться связным образом. И Гастеру должно было быть известно, что Санс может заставить себя проснуться в следующей временной линии, если только постарается, прерывая то, что хотел сообщить Гастер.

Санс потёр лицо в раздражении.

– Так, слушай, – сказал он, поднимая руки. – Док, давай ближе к делу, ладно? Потому что ты явно хочешь, чтобы мы послушали, но тебе надо постараться… ну не знаю. Говорить яснее? Потому что сейчас ты примерно так же ясен, как грозовая туча. Для меня ничего нового, но вот наше чудило к этому не привыкло.

Гастер издал звук, будто прочищал своё горло. Санс не видел глаз Пустотного существа, но он был уверен, что те злобно уставились на него. Санс пожал плечами, слегка беспомощно.

_– Опять эта тупая кличка. Что ж. По крайней мере, в ней шесть букв._ – Они снова опустили нож. _– Но, да. Пожалуйста. Проясняйся на здоровье, Мистеримен._

– КАК Я И СКАЗАЛ. ПРАВИЛА НЕПОКОЛЕБИМЫ. НО ЕСТЬ МЕСТА. И ВРЕМЕНА. ГДЕ ЭТИ ПРАВИЛА МОЖНО ИСКАЗИТЬ. НЕ НАРУШИТЬ. НО ИСКАЗИТЬ.

_– И? Что дальше?_

– ДАЛЕЕ. ЭТИ МЕСТА МОЖНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ. ЭТО – ОДНО ИЗ ТЕХ МЕСТ. САНС. ПОЭТОМУ Я НЕ СВЯЗЫВАЛСЯ С ТОБОЙ. Я ПРОВОДИЛ. ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ.

– Исследование о _чём?_ Чем эти правила или способность исказить их или что там ещё вообще важны?

– ЭХ, САНС. – Внезапно, Гастер звучал безнадёжно печальным. – РАЗВЕ ТЫ НЕ ПОМНИШЬ, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ?

– Я… – Санс моргнул и отвернулся. Скорбь в голосе Гастера застала его врасплох. – Я не знаю.

– ЧТО ЖИЗНЬ ВСЕГДА БЫЛА СЕРИЕЙ ВОЗМОЖНОСТЕЙ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, – сказал Гастер, и в первый раз на памяти Санса, его тон был нежным. – ТЫ ВЫЖИЛ БЛАГОДАРЯ ИСКАЖЕНИЮ ПРАВИЛ.

Санс снова затолкал руки в карманы, сгорбившись на месте.

– Ты также сказал, что круги можно разорвать, – тихо сказал он. – Но он не разорван. Он не остановился. И никогда не остановится.

_– Поразительно, но он прав,_ – сухо сказало существо. _– Сбросы не прекратятся. Особенно если ты говоришь правду, и здесь причастны… другие силы._

– И ПОЭТОМУ ОНО ПОТРЕБУЕТ УСИЛИЙ. И ДЕЙСТВИЯ ОТО ВСЕХ. А ТАКЖЕ НЕМАЛО ОСТОРОЖНОСТИ. ПОСЕМУ МЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЕМ ЗДЕСЬ, ГДЕ НАС НЕЛЬЗЯ УВИДЕТЬ. Я НЕ ВТЯГИВАЛ ТЕБЯ В СОН УЖЕ ДАВНО, САНС, ПОТОМУ ЧТО. МНЕ НАДО БЫЛО, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ ВСТРЕТИЛ ИХ. А ВЫ ДВОЕ МОЖЕТЕ ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ ТОЛЬКО ЗДЕСЬ. У НИХ НЕТ ДОСТУПА К ТВОЕМУ РАЗУМУ.

_– Спасибо господи._

– Ты всё повторяешь, что «оно» потребует усилий, но что за оно, Док? Ближе к чёртову _делу_.

– НУ КАК ЖЕ, – сказал Гастер с напыщенностью кого-то, кто держал в руках бомбу, – ПРЕКРАЩЕНИЕ СБРОСОВ, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ.

Санс уставился в Пустоту. Повисла тишина.

Затем Пустотное существо рассмеялось. Санс тихо вздохнул, когда его покинула напряжённость. Глупо. Он был таким глупым, думая, что Гастер здесь снова для того, чтобы растерзать его на части. Гастеру не приходилось ранить его физическим образом уже вечность. Не тогда, когда он так, так хорошо знал, за какие нитки дёргать, видел каждую до единой уязвимости Санса. Тот попросил Гастера в прошлый раз не дразнить его ложной надеждой. Казалось, всё, что он сделал – это дал Гастеру новое оружие против себя.

– ВЫ НЕ ВЕРИТЕ МНЕ.

_– Ну конечно мы не верим,_ – сказало существо, всё ещё посмеиваясь. _– Даже Санс не такой идиот._

– ЭТО ПОНЯТНО. НЕДОВЕРИЕ – ЭТО СИМПТОМ. ОТЧАЯНИЯ.

_– Да заткнись ты, Мистеримен._ – Они взглянули на усевшегося рядом Санса, но тот проигнорировал их. _– Приобретённый опыт – не то же самое, что отчаяние._

– КРУГИ МОЖНО РАЗОРВАТЬ. ЦИКЛ СБРОСОВ МОЖНО ОСТАНОВИТЬ. НО ПРОЦЕДУРА. ОЧЕНЬ. ОЧЕНЬ ДЕЛИКАТНАЯ. И ДОВЕРИЕ. ДАЖЕ ОДНА ЕГО КРУПИЦА. ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ ЕЙ НАЧАЛОМ. ПОЭТОМУ ВАМ ОБОИМ НАДО БЫЛО ВСТРЕТИТЬСЯ. ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ НАУЧИТЬСЯ РАБОТАТЬ СООБЩА.

_– Смехотворно. И когда это я говорил, что хотел прекращения Сбросов?_

– ТЫ РАЗЫГРЫВАЕШЬ ЗЛОДЕЯ, – резко сказал Гастер, – ЧТОБЫ ТЕБЕ БЫЛО ЛЕГЧЕ?

_– Ты ни черта про меня не знаешь. Итак, почему бы тебе не оставить нас одних? Я тут как раз задавал Сансу важный вопрос, когда ты так грубо прервал нас._

– ОН НЕ СМОЖЕТ ОТВЕТИТЬ. ОН НЕ ЗНАЕТ, КУДА УШЛА ТА ВЕРСИЯ ЕГО. САМОГО. И ПРЕЖДЕ ЧЕМ НАЙТИ ЕГО. ВЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ПОСЛУШАТЬ. ВЫ ОБА. САНС. НЕ ОТВЛЕКАЙСЯ.

Санс даже не поднял взгляда. Было невозможно полностью абстрагироваться от них, не тогда, когда нельзя было сосредоточиться ни на чём другом. У него не было выбора, кроме как слышать их обоих. Но это не означало, что он был обязан слушать.

– САНС.

Он закрыл глазницы. Может, теперь пришла пора погрязнуть в чувстве вины из-за того, что он сотворил со своим братом. По крайней мере, это его отвлечёт.

– ПОМНИ, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ.

_– Он не хочет тебя слушать, Мистеримен,_ – огрызнулось существо, и в их голосе была по-странному защищающая нотка.

– ПРО ВОЗМОЖНОСТИ. ПОМНИШЬ?

Санс покачал головой. Он так не мог. Он вёлся на ложную надежду снова и снова, хотя всегда отрицал это в ту пору, хотя всегда говорил себе, что сдался, что он больше не поведёт себя глупо, что он знал, каким суровым и жестоким был мир. Он всегда так упорно сражался, в то же время утверждая себе и всем остальным, кто был готов слушать, что уже сдался. Опять он так не сможет. Его душа не выдержит.

Но в глубине той самой души, он был монстром. Надежда была встроена в него.

– САНС. – Скрытое отчаяние выросло до полноценного и легко слышимого. Гастер _умолял_ его. Это так же тревожило, как и скорбь. – ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. ПОСЛУШАЙ МЕНЯ. ВЫ ОБА, ПОСЛУШАЙТЕ МЕНЯ. ТАК ОНО СМОЖЕТ НАКОНЕЦ ЗАКОНЧИТЬСЯ. ТАК МОЖНО СОХРАНИТЬ МИР.

_– Ты только и делаешь, что толкаешь речи. Ты не предъявил никаких доказательств о том, что в твоих словах есть хоть капля правды. Он сказал тебе идти ближе к делу, а ты так к нему и не добрался. Ты был таким же глупцом и до того, как упал в это своё творение?_

– АХ. ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА. ДА. ДА, ОЧЕНЬ МУДРО. Я МОГУ ПРЕДЪЯВИТЬ ДОКАЗАТЕЛЬСТВА. ЕСЛИ ВЫ ДВОЕ ПОСЛЕДУЕТЕ МОИМ УКАЗАНИЯМ. ТОГДА ВЫ УВИДИТЕ, КАК НА ИЗМЕНЕНИЯ МОЖНО ПОВЛИЯТЬ ИЗ НАСТОЯЩЕГО МИРА. И В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ, КОГДА ВЫ БУДЕТЕ ЗДЕСЬ. Я СМОГУ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ МЕТОД. БОЛЕЕ ПОДРОБНО.

_– У тебя ещё не было никаких подробностей! Это нелепо._

– Я РАССКАЖУ ТЕБЕ. КУДА ДЕЛСЯ САНС.

_– Ты… чего?_

Санс невольно поднял взгляд.

– ОНИ ПЫТАЛИСЬ УЖЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО РАЗ. ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЕГО. НАЙТИ ЕГО. ДА? ПОЭТОМУ ТЫ, ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ПРИШЁЛ СЮДА. ЧТОБЫ СПРОСИТЬ ЕГО САМОГО. ХОТЬ ТЫ И ЗНАЕШЬ. ЧТО ЭТО МЕСТО – ЗА ПРЕДЕЛАМИ ВРЕМЕННЫХ ЛИНИЙ.

Их руки сжались в кулаки.

_– Не… не предполагай, что знаешь мою цель или мои намерения._

– ТЫ ПЕРЕДАШЬ ЭТУ ИНФОРМАЦИЮ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ. ОНИ ПОСЛЕДУЮТ ЗА НИМ. ЕСЛИ ПОВЕЗЁТ. ОНИ НАЙДУТ ЕГО. ТОГДА ЗАДАЧЕЙ БУДЕТ. ОСТАНОВИТЬ ЕГО. КАК ТЫ ПРЕКРАСНО ЗНАЕШЬ. САНС ОЧЕНЬ УПРЯМ.

_– Божечки, а я-то думал, что сам многословен! Если собираешься сказать мне, куда он делся, то скажи мне уже. Откуда ты вообще знаешь?_

– САНС ВЗОБРАЛСЯ НА ГОРУ.

Санс моргнул и нахмурился. Пустотное существо обернулось к нему снова, глядя сверху-вниз на него, и Санс практически чувствовал, как они излучают презрение.

_– Повторюша,_ – пробормотали они. _– Мы догадались, но никогда не успеваем на гору вовремя._

– Я не… – Санс потряс головой. – Я не понимаю. Как я могу взбираться на гору, если я под… – Он затих. Его глазницы расширились. – Поверхность? Мы на…?

Разве не это он видел, стоя в золотом холле? Солнечный свет, деревья и ветер. Самая лучшая концовка. И тем не менее, тот Санс взбирался на гору. Зачем? Он бы не оставил своего брата просто так, верно? Неужели… _неужели_ он собирался совершить…

Нет. Ни за что. Он уже освоил тот урок. Санс прикрыл рот рукой, глядя прямо перед собой.

– ТО, КАК ОНИ ОСТАНОВЯТ ЕГО, – говорил Гастер, – ЭТО РЕШАТЬ ЧЕЛОВЕКУ. НО, САНС. ВОТ ЧТО ТЫ ДОЛЖЕН ЗАПОМНИТЬ.

Санс взглянул вверх на темноту. Он чувствовал, как Гастер наблюдает за ним.

– ПОГОВОРИ С НИМИ. И ПОСЛУШАЙ.

– О, – пусто сказал он. – Неужто на этом всё.

Он вспомнил, как сказал Азгору, что просто хотел поговорить. И только посмотрите, что из этого вышло. Произошёл «сбой», если верить словам Гастера. Он потянулся к чему-то, чего желал, к какому-то ответу – и сам мир остановил его.

– ПЕРЕДАЙ ИМ СООБЩЕНИЕ.

– Знаешь, э-э-э. – Санс кинул горестный взгляд на Пустотное существо. – Вроде бы когда мы попробовали это в прошлый раз, оно… не очень хорошо закончилось.

– СКАЖИ ИМ ВСПОМНИТЬ, ЧТО СДЕЛАЛ АЗГОР. С ИХ КНОПКОЙ ПОЩАДЫ.

– С их ч… – Санс задумался о странных словах, которые эти двое произнесли ранее, которые его разум даже не смог переварить. – Нет, знаешь, я даже спрашивать не буду.

_– Что ты затеял, Мистеримен?_

– СЛЕДУЙ ЭТИМ УКАЗАНИЯМ. И ВРЕМЕННАЯ ЛИНИЯ ИЗМЕНИТСЯ. КАК РАЗ ДОСТАТОЧНО. И ТОГДА. МЫ СМОЖЕМ ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО НАЧАТЬ.

_– И что остановит меня, если я захочу сам передать сообщение человеку?_

– ЛЮБОПЫТСТВО, ГОТОВ ПОСПОРИТЬ.

Они ненадолго замолчали, не считая еле слышимого ворчания.

_– С чего бы нам слушать тебя?_

– Потому что теперь у нас нет выбора, – сказал Санс, снова роняя взгляд в пол. – Он сказал это, значит, велик шанс, что я запомню. Не могу выбирать то, что запоминаю.

Санс тяжело вздохнул и очень медленно подтянул себя обратно на ноги. Он угодил прямо в ловушку. Но это не означало, что они были обязаны верить всему этому. Даже если он и вспомнит, ему не обязательно доводить дело до конца.

Хотя какая-то его часть хотела этого. Разве он не размышлял ранее, как сильно ему хочется поговорить?

_– Ясно,_ – наконец сказали они. _– Умно. Очень умно. Какой же он отличный манипулятор._

– В этом он хорош.

_– Это у него ты научился?_

Санс не ответил.

– И, САНС.

– Господи, ну что теперь.

Пустота начала трепетать по краям, меняясь из чёрного на серое. Сброс. Наконец-то. Наконец-то, он сможет проснуться и постараться выкинуть всё это из головы.

– НЕ СХОДИ БОЛЬШЕ СО СЦЕНАРИЯ.

– Ладно.

– ЗА НАМИ НАБЛЮДАЮТ СИЛЫ. ЕСЛИ ТЕ СИЛЫ СТАНУТ СВИДЕТЕЛЕМ ДРУГОГО СБОЯ. ТО ОНИ МОГУТ СОЧТИ УМЕСТНЫМ ПОЛОЖИТЬ КОНЕЦ ЭТОМУ МИРУ ОБРАЗОМ. КОТОРЫЙ НИКТО. ИЗ ВАС ОБОИХ НЕ МОЖЕТ ПОСТИЧЬ.

– Я сказал, ладно.

_– А ты ещё меня называешь чудилом._

– ПОГОВОРИ С ЧЕЛОВЕКОМ. ПОСЛУШАЙ. ПЕРЕДАЙ СООБЩЕНИЕ.

– Лады.

Мелькнула последняя, неистовая вспышка красного, когда Пустота угасла.

_– Если это не подействует, я сам убью вас обоих за трату моего времени._

– АХ. НО ВЕДЬ ВРЕМЯ. ЭТО ИМЕННО ТО, ЧТО МЫ И ХОТИМ ТРАТИТЬ.


	9. Миф о Пещере

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс взбирается на гору. Кто-то следует за ним.

Через полчаса после начала своего похода Санс уже начал жалеть о своём решении. У его холодоустойчивости был предел. Дул свирепый ветер, из-за чего было холоднее, чем когда-либо в Снежнеграде. Он продувал его кости насквозь, свистя между рёбрами, что как и сильно тревожило, так и вызывало некую боль. Стивен был прав в том, что на тропинках не поддерживался порядок – снега накопилось на несколько сантиметров, а ветер слепил сугробы, которые доставали Сансу до колен. Его обувь промокла насквозь.  
  
Подъём был не очень крутой, но он получал больше физической нагрузки, чем за… целые месяцы, наверное. Со времён выхода на Поверхность он только и делал, что бродил по Наружному или прятался в своей комнате. Он тяжело дышал, и ему приходилось останавливаться каждые пару минут, облокачиваясь на дерево или валун, пока не чувствовал, что может продолжить путь. Нельзя стоять слишком долго, а то снег замёрзнет между его костями и суставами. Начинала кружиться и голова. Слишком поздно, до него дошло, что единственное, что он съел за сегодня – это парочку незатейливых батончиков больничной еды. А теперь он здесь, карабкается по склону горы на лютом холоде.  
  
Надо было подождать, хотя бы до завтра. Надо было взять с собой запасы, прихватить пару вещей в карманах. Может, даже надеть куртку или что-то вроде, так как его обычно надёжная толстовка оказалась слишком тонкой. Но Папирус мог бы догадаться к тому времени, и чем дольше он будет ждать, тем труднее будет отвертеться от него.  
  
Ему нужно только добраться до входа до того, как он распылится. Если повезёт, то как только он достигнет Подземелья, он вспомнит, как телепортироваться. Можно пойти прямо в Новый Дом, разграбить еду из какого-нибудь заброшенного магазина, затем отключиться. Если только он не распылится, всё будет в порядке. Он сомневался, что проживёт долго после этого, но если он умрёт тут, кто-нибудь может найти его одежду, а потом Папирус узнает. Это просто не считалось вариантом.  
  
Так что он тащился вперёд, стиснув зубы, обнимая себя, пытаясь унять дрожь. Он взглянул на небо и на солнце, заходящее за далёкий горизонт. Логично он понимал, как работают звёзды и планеты, а следовательно, температуры, но просто казалось _нечестным,_ что было так холодно, когда светило солнце.  
  
Тропинка извивалась между густыми участками леса и открытой землёй, усеянной высоким кустарником, травой и периодическими скоплениями камней. К счастью, деревья и камни прикрывали от самых суровых порывов ветра, но насколько Санс мог разглядеть дальше по дорожке, деревья начинали редеть. Части пейзажа казались смутно знакомыми. Ему показалось, что он помнит более скалистую местность поближе к входу в пещеру. Там он будет полностью открыт ветру, и учитывая его скорость, к тому времени уже потемнеет.  
  
Надо постараться идти быстрее.  
  
Санс заспешил вперёд, продираясь сквозь сугроб, который был ему по пояс. На снегу ещё виднелись следы от прибывавших и убывавших монстров, но ветер стёр их почти целиком. Их не оставалось достаточно, чтобы создать хоть-какой то надёжный путь для него. Приходилось перемещаться по мере своих сил от одного неглубокого места к другому.  
  
Он остановился у следующей найденной груды камней, тяжело опираясь на неё, чтобы перевести дух. По крайней мере здесь, снаружи, он легко видел небо с горизонтом, что напоминало о том, где он и что делает. И зачем. В лесу на подножии горы еле-еле виднелись здания Наружного сквозь деревья. Где-то там был Папирус. Где-то там были все, все те, кого он ранил и кому он лгал, в одной временной линии за другой. Если вариантами были либо забыть о них, либо продолжать приносить ущерб, либо избавить их от бремени в виде Санса в своей жизни, то выбор был очевиден.  
  
Папирус не понял бы, если бы он постарался объяснить. Конечно же нет. Если прожить всю свою жизнь с паразитом, начинаешь думать, что он тебе нужен, что он на самом деле часть тебя. Так было лучше. Сначала Папирус расстроится, но здесь у него были друзья, карьера, целая система поддержки. Со временем он будет в порядке.  
  
Никому не было нужно что-то вроде Санса в своей жизни. Особенно Папирусу.  
  
Телефон Санса загудел в кармане, пугая его. Он отвернулся от вида на Наружный и прислонился к камням, вытаскивая мобильник. Удивительно, что сигнал до сих пор ловился.  
  
Снова Папирус. Это уже в третий раз. Санс скривился от его имени на экране и отклонил звонок, засовывая телефон обратно в карман со вздохом. Наверное, будет разумно полностью выкинуть его, но Санс рассматривал неясную идею возможного звонка Папирусу через пару дней, как только он обустроится в Подземелье. При условии, что вообще сможет дозвониться из-под земли. Он мог бы как минимум сообщить Папирусу, что жив и здоров, и это могло бы стать последним заверением, нужным Папирусу, чтобы по-настоящему жить дальше своей жизнью.  
  
Только тогда Санс может выкинуть телефон.  
  
Его суставы снова начали замерзать. Санс продвигался вперёд и наверх, протаскивая себя через снег. Казалось, тот начал слегка убывать, может, потому, что здесь было больше тропинок. Он прищурился. На склоне горы дальше наверху виднелась тень, которая показалась ему пещерой. Всё ещё чертовски далеко, но он, хотя бы, приближался. Медленно, но верно.  
  
Ветер усиливался. К тому времени, как Санс достиг следующего участка перелеска, он вымотался и у него кружилась голова, до такой степени, что ему пришлось присесть. Он свернулся в комок на пеньке, спрятав голову под руками и крепко зажмурив глазницы, заставляя себя не терять сознания. До пещеры оставалось ещё много, а ему надо было поторапливаться. Если кто-нибудь додумается спросить Стивена о том, куда делся Санс, и догонит его до того, как он доберётся до Подземелья, всё будет кончено.  
  
Телефон загудел опять, пока он сидел и дрожал. Он проигнорировал его, медленно считая и глубоко дыша, пока не почувствовал себя чуть живее. Ему удалось развернуть себя и выровнять дыхание, но телефон не унимался.  
  
На этот раз он вытащил его. Звонил Фриск. Санс прищурился на телефон. Он ожидал, что может, Ториэль или Андайн попытаются дозвониться до него, но не Фриск. Тот боялся его в лучшем случае и ненавидел в худшем. Им он был нужен даже меньше, чем Папирусу. Зачем им звонить ему?  
  
_Я просто хочу поговорить с ними._  
  
Воспоминание нахлынуло на него так быстро, что его палец возвысился над кнопкой ответа. Когда это он говорил такое? Его память была так никудышна, что он больше не мог различать в ней ничего.  
  
_ПОГОВОРИ С НИМИ. И ПОСЛУШАЙ._  
  
Глазницы Санса расширились, смотря на маленькое изображение телефона, подрагивающее туда-сюда. Гастер. Но это невозможно. Он не видел ни единого Гастеровского сна с тех пор, как они взошли на Поверхность – это он помнил. Казалось, он совсем не разговаривал с Гастером уже годами. Так откуда же внезапное яркое воспоминание? Обычно он помнил те сны сразу же, а не на несколько месяцев или даже временных линий позже.  
  
Подобное произошло уже раньше. То, что он сказал на днях Фриску… точно, всего пару дней назад. Зачем он спросил их о подъёме на гору? Почему это казалось таким важным? Не считая некой существенной важности, казалось, что в его разуме осталось какое-то… спусковое устройство. Может, здесь то же самое. Будто Гастер манипулировал им, даже сквозь временные линии. Или та другая, странная личность, которую он еле помнил.  
  
_ПЕРЕДАЙ ИМ СООБЩЕНИЕ._  
  
Нет. Нахрен это. Санс яростно взглянул на телефон и отклонил вызов. Хватит с него Гастеровских игр. Ничто из того, что тот сказал или сделал или заставлял его запомнить, никогда всерьёз не помогало. Все те сны до прихода Фриска не привели ровным счётом ни к чему. Просто к стрессу и тревожности и отчаянию и подавляющему чувству провала. Нет, с этим покончено. Аномалия была уже здесь, Фриск ненавидел его, а Санс уже решил, что на Поверхности ему не место. Всем будет куда лучше без него, включая Папируса. Гастер не станет манипулировать им на этот раз.  
  
Санс выключил телефон и уронил его обратно в карман. Затем он поднялся на ноги и продолжил путь.  
  


***

Теперь деревьев больше не было. Горизонт превратился в полосу оранжевого, золотого и розового, настолько красивую, что Санс усердно старался не отвлекаться ею. Казалось, что мир пытался напомнить ему о всём том, что он упустит.

Его разум затуманился. Он был уверен, что движется вперёд только благодаря инерции. В глазницах плыло, и он периодически спотыкался или поскальзывался на снегу. Ему чудилось, что он готов свалиться в любой момент, но отказывался. Если он умрёт тут, Папирус может на самом деле никогда не простить его, Фриск может Сбросить, и всё это лишь повторится.

От холода его суставы замёрзли уже так, что еле двигались. В душе ощущалось напряжение, а кости сжимались от голода и утомления. Неизвестно, как долго ещё идти. К тому же, он был уверен, что у него начались галлюцинации. Кто-то звал его по имени. Может, Папирус. Может, тот наконец-то догнал его.

Санс шагнул вперёд, целясь в старый след на снегу, и промахнулся. Его ноги подкосились, и он рухнул вперёд на снег, тяжело приземляясь на четвереньки.

Он так и остался, наблюдая, как размывается его зрение. Боже, было бы так просто взять и прилечь здесь. Просто прилечь и уснуть. Подремать, постараться вернуть себе часть своих сил. Но он помнил достаточно про то, как действовали снег и холод. Если он ляжет, то уже не поднимется.

Казалось, это заняло несколько часов – передвигая ноги, ставя их обратно под себя, заставляя свои колени согнуться и поддержать его вес. Его руки тряслись, когда он отталкивался от земли. Он схватился за толстый корень, растущий из борозды почвы и камней рядом с ним, и подтянул себя с его помощью наверх, неустанно трясясь. Затем он привалился боком к земляной стене, тяжело дыша. Только минутку. Он отдохнёт немножко, потом пойдёт дальше. Вход должен быть уже недалеко.

Как же это было глупо.

О чём он только думал? Зачем он это делал? Можно было поступить и умнее. Заселиться в ту клинику – не хуже возвращения в Подземелье в плане разлуки с Папирусом. Можно было сделать буквально что угодно другое, кроме подъёма на гору с ослабевшей душой и последними остатками магии посреди зимы. Может… может, если он развернётся сейчас…

Слишком поздно. Он и без того еле передвигал ноги.

Боже, он мог действительно умереть здесь.

Его воображение никогда не было особо богатым, но он мог представить себе всю сценку с разнесённой по всей горе пылью и том, как несколько беспокойных недель или месяцев спустя, Папирус находит унесённую ветром толстовку. Санс мог даже представить себе выражение его лица. И он был обязан представить это, так как никогда раньше не поступал так с Папирусом, ни в какой временной линии. Он никогда не умирал до своего брата. Никогда не оставлял его в одиночестве.

Нет.

Нет, несмотря на всё остальное, все способы, какими он причинил боль брату, все тупые решения, которые он принял – это было единственным по-настоящему непростительным действием. Так как хоть Санс знал цену самому себе, и хоть он и спрашивал себя, _почему,_ он никогда не переставал верить в то, что Папирус любит его. Тот мог забить на него, мог никогда не прощать его, мог вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, но никогда не перестанет любить его. Как и Санс никогда не перестанет любить Папируса.

Он мог покинуть его. Но он отказывался умереть до него.

С долгим стоном усилия, Санс подтолкнул себя прямо. Стиснув зубы, он взялся за земляную стену, медленно подтягивая себя вперёд. Один шаг. Затем другой. Затем третий. Пока он не смог отпустить стену и зашагать самостоятельно, медленно и мучительно.

Он постарался выкинуть всё из головы, сосредотачиваясь только на пути вперёд. Он не думал о холоде или голоде. Не думал о ветре или о том странном образе, как он, казалось, звал его имя. Совсем не думал о Наружном или Папирусе или Поверхности. Он только думал о движении ног. Шаг. Шаг. Шаг.

– Санс!

Вход был уже совсем близко. Дойти туда – единственное, что имело значение. Он доберётся до пещеры, и выживет, и найдёт способ передать брату, что ещё жив. Папирус будет искать его, но хотя бы не будет волноваться так сильно.

– Санс, подожди!

Как только он уберётся с ветра куда-нибудь потеплее, он сможет наконец отдохнуть. Завтра он сможет пойти в Новый Дом. Где-то там найдётся еда. Только сначала надо убраться с ветра.

– Санс!

Такими темпами ветер сведёт его с ума до того, как убьёт его. Он мог поклясться, что слышит…

Санс резко остановился, хватаясь за мёртвый куст. Он обернулся и взглянул через плечо широкими глазницами.

По тропинке за ним, примерно метров на десять дальше, шла маленькая фигурка. Она пробиралась сквозь снег, словно он был ей нипочём, хотя тот и был ей по колено. Она была одета по погоде, укутанная в тёплую куртку, её шарф развевался на ветру за спиной. В угасающем свете Санс еле мог различить её лицо.

– Фриск…?

Они прибавили скорости, чуть не переходя на бег. Ужас хлынул сквозь Санса, погашая огни его глаз.

– Санс! Остановись!

– Малыш, тебе нельзя… – Его голос звучал хрипло, еле слышимо сквозь порывы ветра. – Т-тебе нельзя тут быть, почему ты здесь…?

Они поравнялись с ним и притормозили, задыхаясь и краснея, словно пробежали весь путь сюда. Они посмотрели на него распахнутыми глазами, чуть не переполненными через край облегчением.

– Я нашёл тебя, – сказали они, хватая ртом воздух. – Я наконец-то нашёл тебя.

– Почему ты _здесь?_ Как ты вообще…?

– Я п-пошёл искать, тебя, – сказал Фриск, всё ещё задыхаясь, смахивая пару прядей волос с лица. – Т-ты убежал, и я никогда, н-никогда не мог… все тебя везде ищут.

Почему? Почему именно Фриск пошёл за ним? Они ненавидели его. Санс был в этом уверен. И как они знали, что он взбирался на гору? И каким это образом они смогли догнать его?

– Фриск…

Они протянули обе руки и поймали его за запястье.

– Нам н-надо вернуться. Пожалуйста, Папирус т-так волнуется. Нам, нам надо вернутся, ладно?

Санс развернулся и посмотрел обратно на гору. Ему казалось, что он видит вход, уже недалеко, еле освещённый закатом.

– Я не могу, малыш. – Он попытался отдёрнуть своё запястье, но они не отпускали. – Я не могу вернуться.

– Почему?

– Просто не могу. Просто отпусти, хорошо? – Он задрожал от внезапного порыва ветра, промчавшегося через склон горы. – Серьёзно, Фриск, если мне холодно, то ты, наверное, замерзаешь. Тебе надо вернуться, прежде чем не заболеешь или того хуже.

– Я не, я не уйду без тебя, – сказал Фриск, яростно тряся головой. – Т-тебе нужно быть здесь вместе с нами. Ты не можешь… ты не можешь просто… не можешь просто и-исчезнуть. Я не… я не позволю тебе.

– _Отпусти,_ – сказал Санс, снова пытаясь вырвать свою руку. Он шагнул назад, и Фриск просто последовал за ним. На сей раз они затрясли головой посильнее.

– Санс, тебе _надо_ быть здесь. Тебе, тебе надо быть здесь и живым и, и ты всем нужен, хорошо? И Папирусу ты нужен, и маме ты нужен, и мне ты нужен, потому что, это с-счастливый конец, а он не будет счастливым концом, если кто-то умрёт, хорошо?

Санс уставился на них, покачнувшись от утомления и эффекта их слов.

– Я… Фриск, я не… я здесь не для того, чтобы умереть…

Он смотрел, как выражение их лица меняется с испуганного на озабоченное на Решительное в мгновение ока.

– Исчезнуть – это _то же самое._

Он стиснул зубы. – Фриск, просто отпусти.

– Нет. Пока не согласишься в-вернуться домой.

Он потянул сильнее, но внезапное движение просто заставило голову кружиться сильнее. Хватка Фриска была подобна железу.

– Это не мой дом.

– Что? Почему?

– Мне здесь не _место,_ малыш, я даже не могу… Фриск, прошу тебя.

– Но я могу это исправить, – сказали они дрожащим голосом. – Что бы там ни было, я м-могу это исправить. Я всегда всё исправляю. Я спас всех остальных, так что могу с-спасти и тебя.

– Ты не можешь спасти_ всех._

Они дёрнулись, словно он ударил их, втягивая голову в плечи, больше не в состоянии встретиться взглядом с его огоньками. Санс пробно ступил назад, но они до сих пор не отпускали.

– Я хочу, – сказали они, еле шепча.

Он уставился на них. На их лице играло выражение пустой, Решительной нейтральности, с которой он стал так хорошо знаком в Подземелье, но в их глазах виднелась боль. Санс размял руку. Он мог бы превратить их душу в синий, толкнуть их назад и умчаться, если подействует достаточно быстро. Но он бы только причинил им этим ещё больше боли – а если бы боль могла сломать их Решимость, они бы никогда не вышли из Подземелья.

К тому же, он всё равно не был уверен, хватит ли на это магии.

– Фриск…

Очередной внезапный порыв ветра промчался по горе, заставляя Санса поморщиться и сжаться в комок, передвигая ноги, чтобы не упасть. Он почувствовал, как хватка Фриска на нём рефлексивно усилилась. Только тогда он заметил, как они раскраснелись, как сильно дрожали.

Они последовали за ним по чёртовой горе, чтобы постараться спасти его, а теперь могли замёрзнуть до смерти в этой попытке.

Санс подавил ругательство. Он никак не мог бы разогреть их, как и не мог просто телепортировать их вниз по горе. Даже если бы его память работала должным образом, у него ни за что не хватило бы на это магии. Он снова обернулся, туда, где по его мнению был вход в пещеру.

– Нам… нам надо убраться с этого ветра, – сказал он, поворачиваясь к Фриску. – Мы оба умрём, если останемся здесь. Видишь, пещера не очень далеко. Мы уйдём с ветра, и там будет теплее. Может, мы сможем добраться до замка.

– Я не отпущу тебя, – сказал Фриск, так же твёрдо, как и раньше.

– Ага. Ага, я знаю, – устало вздохнул Санс. – Но и я не могу дать тебе превратиться в ледышку. Давай.

Он развернулся и снова потащился вверх по горе, ожидая, что они последуют за ним. Они поплелись ему вслед, не отпуская запястья. Голова кружилась уже меньше, хотя его душа начала трястись опасным образом. Без разницы. Он не мог дать Фриску умереть здесь, как и не мог дать умереть себе самому. Ещё пару десятков метров. Тогда они оба будут в безопасности на какое-то время. Достаточно долго, чтобы придумать способ вернуть Фриска в Наружный без него.

Солнце уже давно село. Санс чувствовал лёд вокруг надколенников, который больно хрустел с каждым шагом. Ему показалось, что его ноги тоже замёрзли. В этом тоже не было разницы. Кости могут оттаять; он не знал о людях достаточно, чтобы сказать, сможет ли оттаять плоть. Но он помнил, как уже вечность назад глядел на маленькую человеческую девочку, замёрзшую до смерти на снегу. Её кожа приобрела бледно-голубой оттенок, совсем как душа, витающая над её неподвижным телом.

Он чуть покачнулся, когда головокружение прокралось обратно, оступаясь в сторону.

  
– Санс?  
  
– Я в порядке, – сказал он, повышая голос, когда мимо пролетел порыв ветра. – Просто устал.  
  
Смутно, он подумал о Ториэль. То старое, глупое обещание. Кажется, уже слишком поздно пытаться его сдержать. Он и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы защитить Фриска в Подземелье – только смотрел и ничего не делал. Как забавно, что единственный раз, когда ему можно было доверять в том, что он спасёт ребёнка – это когда у него буквально не было выбора. Они не отпускали. Не мог убежать от них, не мог телепортироваться, не мог закинуть их подальше вниз по горе. Не мог перестать видеть ту маленькую девочку вниз лицом в снегу. Не мог…  
  
Он снова споткнулся, чуть не сваливаясь. Фриск испуганно воскликнул и сдвинулся, подходя к нему сбоку. Они сменили хватку на его запястье, чтобы закинуть руку на его плечи, поддерживая его стоя.  
  
– Д-давай, – сказали они, начиная неровно дышать. – Я вижу её впереди, это н-недалеко.  
  
– Я могу идти, – пробормотал Санс, его голова начинала болтаться на шее. – Мне надо…  
  
Он сжал зубы и заставил себя двигаться, пытаясь не прислоняться к Фриску слишком сильно. Он чувствовал, как они дрожат. Снег облепил их до пояса, и каждый их шаг был медленным и вымученным. Становилось всё труднее мыслить ясно. И казалось странным беспокоиться за них, за того, кто мог в случае смерти просто Сбросить. Но это была бы его вина, и этому… не полагалось случаться, ни в какой временной линии, кроме одной. Только одной. Но даже у чувства вины не было значения. С ним он сможет справится. Их смерть всё равно уничтожит все воспоминания.  
  
Та девочка на снегу. Она не могла быть сильно младше Фриска; от силы пару лет. Снаряды монстров действовали быстро. Требовалось время на то, чтобы замёрзнуть до смерти. Она была всего лишь ребёнком. А Фриск, они тоже были ребёнком. Ведь так?  
  
Перед зрением всё плыло, но впереди была отвесная скала и затенённая часть, окрашенная оранжевым по краю от последних лучей солнца. Вот, должно быть, и оно. Так близко. Ещё пару шагов. Он почувствовал, как Фриск слегка поскользнулся в снегу. Или это сделал он сам? Ветер завыл, проносясь мимо входа в пещеру, как умирающий зверь. Ему показалось, что Фриск что-то говорит, но он не расслышал их. Звучали только шаги, продирающиеся сквозь снег. Шаг. Шаг. Шаг.  
  
Он ступил на чистый камень.  
  
Ветер утих, и смена в температуре была почти мгновенна. Санс чувствовал, как до сих пор двигается, глубже в пещеру, дальше края занесённого внутрь снега, чувствовал, как его направляют к тёмной фигуре, которая должна была быть стеной. А затем он уже прислонялся к ней, почти соскальзывая вниз по камню, тяжело дыша. Фриск не отпускал его руки.  
  
– Добрались, – услышал он сам себя.  
  
Только тогда он позволил себе рухнуть, сползая по стенке на каменный пол. Они добрались. Они были в безопасности.  
  
На какое-то время, всё погрузилось во тьму.  
  


***

Санс пришёл обратно в себя, увидев оранжевое сияние через закрытые глазницы. Медленно, он приоткрыл их, всматриваясь в обстановку расплывшимися огоньками глаз. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене пещеры, и на несколько шагов дальше горел крошечный костёр, источая восхитительное тепло. Санс нахмурился. Он был уверен, что не имеет и понятия, как зажечь костёр, так что это, наверное, дело рук Фриска. Их куртка укрывала его, как одеяло, что смутным образом беспокоило. Он слегка шевельнул головой, пытаясь разглядеть вход в пещеру, но его огоньки никак не хотели сфокусироваться. Вход был вне поля зрения, но он всё равно слышал ветер, воющий неподалёку.

– О, как хорошо, – раздался голос Фриска где-то близко. – Ты очнулся.

Он повернулся в другую сторону. Фриск сидел к нему боком рядом с костром, протянув руки к пламени. Они пододвинулись ближе к нему.

– Чёрт, – сказал он, и его голос раздался скрипуче. Магия, позволяющая ему говорить, казалась слабой и повреждённой. – На сколько я отрубился?

– Всего н-несколько минут, – сказал Фриск. – Твои, твои Атака и Защита обе д-до сих пор на нуле.

– Ох. – Это объясняло ощущение в душе, словно она иссушалась внутри него. Он моргнул, глядя на крохотные пляшущие языки пламени. – Как ты развёл костёр?

– Снаружи куча мёртвых кустов. И, и у меня были спички. Эм. Эм, не говори маме. Ей это не нравится, что у меня они есть.

Санс слегка шевельнулся, хмурясь на укрывающую его куртку. Фриск был одет в свой обычный сине-сиреневый свитер, но он знал, что тот слишком тонкий для такой погоды.

– Те нужна своя куртка, – невнятно проговорил он.

– Тебе она нужна б-больше, – сказал Фриск, и Санс заметил, что тот не дрожит. – Эм, а ещё. Это такая штука в выживании. Когда потеешь, а на улице холодно. Я. Смотрел раньше много, эм, передач про выживание.

Санс и понятия не имел, что всё это значит, но если они не собирались забирать свою куртку, мало что могло изменить их мнение. Морщась, он понял, что его колени и лодыжки промёрзли почти насквозь. Он совсем не сможет двигаться, пока не оттает.

– Тебе надо поесть, – сказал Фриск. Они придвинулись ближе и протянули руку. Что-то появилось в их руке из инвентаря. Санс медленно моргнул. Оно выглядело и пахло, как хот-дог. Или, не совсем. Как камышовая сосиска в булке, политая кетчупом и горчицей.

– Это… один из моих?

– М-м-м. У меня до сих пор куча всякого в инвентаре. С тех времён. В основном еда.

Санс уставился на хот-дог, чувствуя себя по-странному тоскливо. Он слегка улыбнулся.

– Хех, помнишь, как на днях я складывал их в стопку у тебя на голове? А ты немного побалансировал с ними, но потом забегал, и они разлетелись повсюду? Хех. Не знал, что хот-доги так классно прыгают. Ты так широко лыбился. До чего мы дошли… тридцати, вроде бы?

Они мягко, весело хмыкнули, так тихо, что он чуть не прослушал.

– Ага. Тридцати.

– Было здорово, – рассеянно сказал он, следя за тем, как хот-дог расплывается в глазницах. – Один из дней получше.

– Т-тебе, тебе надо поесть, – сказали они опять, и Решимость вернулась в их голос. – Пожалуйста.

– А как же ты?

– У меня и другое есть, – сказали они, подталкивая хот-дог ближе к нему. – Прошу тебя, Санс?

Он подавил вздох. Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Смиряться с неизбежным было бесполезно. Он протянул руку, медленно, чтобы не тревожить свои суставы слишком сильно, и взял хот-дог. Тот пах гораздо вкуснее, чем он помнил, и внезапно Санс понял, что просто умирает с голоду. Он поднял хот-дог ко рту и откусил.

Тепло магии хлынуло сквозь него сию же минуту. Этого не хватало, чтобы тотчас же восстановить его статистику, но он ощутил, как душа расслабилась и оживилась, лишь чуть-чуть. Больше не казалось, что она может разбиться в любую минуту. Тепло проползло по его костям, смягчая некоторые из суставов, пропуская внутрь больше жара от костра. Санс сосредоточился на этом ощущении, пока ел.

Фриск притих рядом с ним, внимательно следя за тем, чтобы он действительно ел. Затем он вытащили ещё что-то из инвентаря и тоже приступили к еде. Оно походило на кусочек пирога.

Кажется, оба из них выживут ещё немного дольше.

Они ели в тишине. Санс закончил до Фриска и откинул голову на стену, позволяя глазницам отдохнуть, пока его душа медленно приходила в себя. Он слушал свист ветра снаружи и тихое жевание Фриска.

Прошло много времени, пока Фриск не заговорил снова. Сансу показалось, что между тем, он слегка задремал.

– Почему ты сказал «на днях»?

Санс не открывал глазниц. – М-м?

– Эм. Ты сказал, что та штука с хот-догами случилась на днях. Но. Но это было несколько месяцев назад. Я… это, это была шутка?

– Ох.

Точно. Точно, именно это. Причина, по которой он поднялся сюда, причина всего этого. Они были… в пещере, строго говоря, но до сих пор на Поверхности. С событий в Подземелье прошло несколько месяцев. Он помнил их все так чётко.

– Разве Папс не рассказал тебе? – криво ухмыльнулся Санс, держа глазницы закрытыми.

– Он сказал, что ты заболел и упа… и рухнул дома.

Был ли смысл в том, чтобы скрывать это, как и всё остальное? Весь план развалился на куски, если его можно было назвать планом. Ничто больше не имело значения. Он даже не мог двигаться. А Фриск узнает тем или иным способом, рано или поздно.

– Это, э-э-э. – Он сделал паузу. Честность просто не давалась ему естественным образом. – Дело в моей памяти. Она вся запуталась. Как-то… совершенно забыл, что мы на Поверхности. Моя память просто отказывается тут работать. Ничего в ней не держится. Не помнил даже того, что надо кормить себя правильно. Поэтому я и рухнул. Пытался скрыть это, но… Папс догадался.

– Поэтому… поэтому ты здесь?

– Вроде того. – Он не мог рассказать им о другой причине, о той, которой ему не полагалось помнить. – Я не шутил раньше. Я не пришёл сюда, чтобы умереть. Вовсе нет. Просто… если я не могу жить там нормально, то в чём смысл? Не могу заставлять Папируса проходить через такое. Не могу просто дать ему… ставить крест на своей жизни, чтобы за мною ухаживать.

Фриск невнятно выдохнул через нос.

– Но. Но этому не обязательно так быть. В-все могут помочь тебе. Не только Папирус. И, и может, оно не вечно. Может, мы сможем исправить это. Я могу… я могу много что исправлять. Ты не знаешь, почему это происходит? Эта штука с памятью?

Санс не ответил, держа глазницы закрытыми. Папирус сказал почти то же самое, но это ужасно смахивало на распространение своих страданий. С чего бы таким, как Фриск, Ториэль и Альфис приглядывать за Сансом, в добавок к Папирусу? Разве он не обременил их уже достаточно? У них были дела и поважнее, чем беспокойство о каком-то дрянном монстре, который не мог жить нормальной жизнью.

И что он скажет Фриску, в любом случае? Скажет ли он ребёнку, который мог Сбрасывать, что Сбросы наконец-то свели его с ума? Он чувствовал, как они смотрели на него. Практически слышал, как крутятся шестерёнки в их голове. Они не были глупы. Они догадывались. Хоть он не сказал и слова, разницы не было. Он почувствовал, как они постепенно одеревенели рядом с ним.

– Это…

Их голос звучал странно, сухо и подавлено, словно они еле могли говорить. Санс приоткрыл глазницы и взглянул на них. Они обнимали свои колени и пялились на языки пламени, широко раскрыв глаза от ужаса.

– Это моя вина? – прошептали они.

Санс уставился на них.

Раньше они оба обходили тему стороной. Он дал им ключ в свою комнату, а оттуда, они должны были найти ключ в подвал. Но Фриск никогда не спрашивал его о нём. А он не спрашивал их. Санс взглянул мимо них, на темнеющий мир за пределами пещеры, туда, где простиралась Поверхность. Его зрение прочистилось достаточно, чтобы видеть её, на несколько метров дальше. Затем он обернулся, всматриваясь в туннель, ведущий обратно в Подземелье, пока тот не изгибался в темноту.

Он не мог пойти ни в ту, ни в другую сторону. Не с замёрзшими суставами. Не с показателями на нуле. Некуда бежать. Стены вокруг рушились, а прятаться было негде.

_Поговори с ними и послушай._ Если он ответит, и ответит честно, станет ли это настоящим выбором? Или это будут слова Гастера, говорящего через него, используя его, как путь в реальный мир, как он всегда и хотел? Был ли хоть один выбор его собственным? Может, даже восхождение на эту тупую гору было запрограммировано в него.

Кто он такой, чтобы противиться программированию?

– Я не знаю, – наконец ответил он, стараясь тянуть время. Он не смотрел на них. Он до сих пор глядел во тьму глубже в пещере.

Раздался шорох ткани, когда Фриск сгорбился. Санс тихо вздохнул.

– Я честно не знаю.

– Ты. Не мог бы хотя бы смотреть на меня, когда. Г-говоришь это.

Он обернулся. Они свернулись в плотный комочек, каждой своей чертой натянутые и напряжённые, сжатые, как пружина, готовые уклониться. Они искоса смотрели на него настороженными глазами.

Он встретился с ними взглядом. Под Решимостью, под осторожностью было видно смирение. Они вымотались. Так же сильно, как и он. Значит, вот оно. Должно быть, время пришло. Возможно, они оба были в долгу друг перед другом. А возможно, они оба просто устали играть в игры.

Санс понял, что какая-то его часть уже приняла решение.

– Давай… давай заключим сделку, малыш, – сказал он, изучая их лицо. – Мы вроде как застряли тут ненадолго. Как насчёт того, чтобы просто… поговорить. Только пока мы здесь. Никакой х… никаких глупостей, никаких игр. Больше никакой лжи. Я слишком устал для такого. Как-то кажется, что ты тоже. Просто. Хоть раз облегчим себе задачу. Только сейчас. Идёт?

Они уставились на него в ответ, хмуря брови, затем отвернулись, жуя свою губу, водя глазами туда-сюда, пока вели какой-то мысленный спор. Со временем они повернулись обратно к нему.

– П-пожмём руки?

Санс вытянул одну из рук, морщась оттого, как заскрипели суставы. Это удалось медленно, но он смог протянуть её к ним. Они очень внимательно следили за ним, словно он мог держать оружие. Или, возможно, подушку-пердушку. Затем они протянули свою и взяли его за руку. Он очень осторожно пожал её. Фриск удивлённо нахмурился, как будто ожидал подвоха. Часть напряжения в них сошла на нет. Он отпустил их руку спустя лишь мгновение. Им не очень нравилось, когда их трогали – это он помнил. И когда речь шла о ком-то настолько ненадёжном, как Санс… ну, немудрено, что они колебались.

Санс опустил руки на колени. Время пришло.

– Я не знаю, – сказал он, медленно и осторожно, поворачиваясь смотреть на пламя. – Не знаю, на сколько из этого повлиял… ты. До тебя, чем-то таким занимался цветок. Не помню, чем, но… наверное, тем же, что и ты. А до того…

Он засмеялся, и звук прокатился эхом по туннелю.

– Моя голова уже давно не в порядке, малой, – сказал он с пустой ухмылкой. – Я веду себя, как будто всё знаю, но это притворство. Я… уже долго, я отчаянно пытался понять, какого чёрта происходит, так что я вроде бы… научился складывать кусочки вместе. Как мозаику, где недостаёт половины. Мне снились странные сны, или появлялись странные чувства. Началось с того, что помнил то, чего не следовало… хех, теперь я забываю то, чего не следовало бы. Пожалуй, было вопросом времени, когда я перестану понимать, что настоящее.

Он снова прислонил голову к пещерной стене, дрожа, когда внутрь пробрался порыв ветра.

– Изв… – Фриск прервал себя, сильно кусая за губу. Санс наблюдал за ними. Они сглотнули и съёжились ещё сильнее.

– Я не знал, что это было так, – сказали они через миг. – Я… как-то думал, что ты. Ты помнишь всё.

– Только кусочки. – Он слегка потряс головой. – Достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда что-то не так. Достаточно, чтобы догадываться. Я вроде как чувствую, когда… происходит Сброс.

Они напряглись от этого слова.

– Каково это?

– Как пропущенная ступенька на лестнице. Как будто забываешь что-то, теряешь время. Поэтому я так долго не обращал внимание на всю эту… амнезию. Потому что она казалась нормальной.

Он затих. Некоторое время Фриск не отвечал, сидя неподвижно и пялясь ни на что широкими глазами. Казалось, они о чём-то размышляли.

– Ты, – они остановились, сглотнули, попробовали снова. – Ты помнишь… другие… разы?

Это было бы невозможно, будь он менее измождённым, менее cбитым с толку. Это было бы непреодолимо. Однако слова нашлись почти легко, выливаясь из него неудержимым потоком. Беззащитный всеми возможными способами. С более светлой стороны, с такой усталостью он не сможет болтать без умолку.

Он приложил руку ко лбу, полузакрыв глазницы.

– Иногда, – ответил он. – Части их. Обычно нечётко и без подробностей. Просто есть какое-то понятие.

Он не смотрел на них.

– В некоторых ты убиваешь Папируса, не так ли.

Он не мог. Не мог заставить себя посмотреть.

– Да, – услышал он их голос.

Это должно было быть больнее. Знать наверняка, наконец-то услышать ответ. Ему должно было быть _больно_. Но он только и смог, что вздохнуть.

– В некоторых ты убиваешь нас всех.

– Да.

– И это не первый раз, когда мы на Поверхности.

Они приостановились на миг, затем ответили: – Это четвёртый.

Санс ни на что не смотрел.

– Ясно, – сказал он.

Они оба молчали.

– Ты не злишься? – прошептал Фриск.

– Немного, – сказал он, так как говорил честно. – Но не на самом деле.

– П… почему нет?

– Злость требует слишком много сил, – сказал он с неясным, смирившимся пожиманием плечами. – Слишком устал. Звучит мелодраматично, но пожалуй, я просто… привык к этому. К тому, что всё идёт наперекосяк. Это лучшая временная линия из возможных, а дела всё равно пошли не так. Лучшее, что я могу сделать – это убедиться, что они идут не так только для меня, а не для кого-нибудь ещё.

– Но… но это _не_ лучшая временная линия, если тебя нет, и… и тебе _стоило_ бы злиться на меня. Я убивал вас… с-снова и снова.

– Не в этой временной линии, – заметил он.

_– Ну и что?_ – сказали они, чуть громче. – Разве это н-не хуже? Разве я… разве я не просто притворяюсь хорошим? Ты даже не спросил, _почему_ я сделал это.

– Какая разница? – В его голос пробралась жёсткость. – Сможешь ли ты дать хоть одну причину, которая оправдала бы это? Ты мог бы назвать это самозащитой или случайностью, пока был в Руинах или на пути в Снежнеград, но Папирус? Не было… не было никакой причины на свете убивать его. Он бы и мухи не обидел.

– Нет, обидел бы, – сказал Фриск, прямо, словно констатировал факт. Санс слегка повернулся, глядя на них неверующим взглядом.

– Прошу прощения?

– Он обидел меня, – сказал Фриск, прижимая лоб к коленям. – Все так делали. Все. Первый ход всегда был за мной, но н-не смотря ни на что, что я делал, даже когда просто здоровался, или, или говорил комплименты, они сразу нападали на меня. Все. Даже мама. Даже Альфис, хоть я и не сражался с ней. Все вы так делали.

Санс уставился на них, и защитное поведение сменялось шоком. Он никогда… никогда не задумывался об этом. Но такова была правда, не так ли? Конечно, он видел, как они сражались раньше, наблюдая издалека или из укромного местечка, никогда не вмешиваясь. Монстр, видящий странное существо, идущее через Подземелье, даже если не знал, что это человек – конечно же он использовал бы снаряды. Те не всегда предназначались для урона, но у человека не было тех магических защит, которыми обладали монстры. Их снаряды целились людям прямо в душу, вне зависимости от того, была ли битва поддельной или настоящей, или даже способом общения. А те монстры, которые видели Фриска и понимали, что перед ними человек? Шесть душ, а Фриск был седьмой. Всё Подземелье жаждало крови, когда свобода была в пределах досягаемости.

Даже Папирус. Все те речи о поимке человека, о вступлении в Королевскую Стражу, о популярности. Он не до конца понимал, к чему приведёт пленение Фриска, но была ли разница? Санс успел посмотреть на последние несколько минут той битвы. Фриск невероятно хорошо уклонялся, но некоторые из костей их задели. Санс видел синяки. Разве не по этой причине, кроме прочих, он решил пригласить их пообедать впоследствии? Накормить их едой монстров, подлечить их? Заодно и допросить их?

Вдруг он понял, что так и не видел, чтобы они откусили от своего бургера хоть кусочек в тот день.

Боже. Они протащились через всё Подземелье, где почти каждый монстр, которого они встречали, пытался убить их. Внезапно показалось чудом, что такие временные линии, где они никого не убивали, вообще существовали.

– Так… вот зачем ты это сделал? – мягко спросил он. – Поэтому ты убил нас в тех других временных линиях? Потому что мы заслужили это, напав на тебя? Папирус заслужил это?

– Нет. – Они яростно затрясли головой и схватились за свои щёки.– Нет. Я никогда не делал этого, потому что кто-то заслужил такое. Это _я_ всё заслуживаю. Но иногда я забывал это. Забывал, и начинал сердиться, или мне становилось любопытно, или. Или я совсем переставал чувствовать. Или просто хотел, чтобы стало тихо. Или просто хотел посмотреть, что случится. Или что-то проверял. Что-то искал. Было. Много причин. Но не настоящих. Не хороших. Сначала были случайности, но. Но со временем уже нет. Я понимаю, почему все пытались напасть на меня. Я был Седьмой Душой. И, это было нечестно. Что все застряли под землёй. Из-за какой-то глупой войны миллион лет назад. Я даже подумал… я… эм, Андайн, когда я дерусь с ней, она говорит что-то типа, мне лучше умереть, чтобы искупить вину. И пару раз я думал, а ведь правда? Так что, иногда я давал снарядам попасть в меня. Иногда я…

Истина выбила почву из-под ног Санса, как товарный поезд. Он спрашивал это на днях, не так ли? Зачем они взобрались на гору, на которой исчезали люди. Они последовали за ним сюда, и почти первое, что они сказали – что он не может просто умереть. Что исчезнуть – это то же самое, что покончить с собой.

Они были ребёнком. Детям не полагалось знать о таких вещах. Суицид – это не то, что должно было приходить в голову детям.

– Но разницы не было, – сказал Фриск. Их голос был заглушен коленями. – Даже когда я не хотел возвращаться. Я всё равно так делал. У меня не было выбора. Я просто хочу, чтобы это закончилось, но оно не закончится. Хорошо я веду себя, или. Или плохо. В конце концов, разницы нет. Так как оно не кончается. Меня наказывают.

– Фриск…

– Я никогда никому этого не рассказывал. Мне не стоит говорить тебе этого. Прости меня. Прости.

– Эй, нет… ничего страшного.

– Просто, не р-рассказывай никому, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста? М-мама думает, что я просто упал. И все остальные. Никому нельзя знать. Поэтому, поэтому я так испугался, когда т-т-ты спросил раньше, про то. Зачем я в-взобрался. Ты можешь рассказать о том, как я у-убивал, если хочешь, но, но об этом, прошу тебя. Прошу, н-не рассказывай.

– Не расскажу, – сказал он, и остановил себя, пока не дал обещание. Они никогда не поверят ему, если он превратит это в обещание. – Никому не скажу. Ничего из этого.

Они притихли, уткнув лицо в колени. Санс чуть шевельнулся, размышляя, стоит ли хотя бы положить руку им на плечо. Но, нет. Они не любили прикосновения.

– Малыш, почему… почему ты думаешь, что тебя наказывают? – Он не смог полностью сдержать всего ужаса в голосе. – Почему ты считаешь, что заслуживаешь этого? Ты ребёнок, никакие дети не заслуживают такого. И… по-моему, я чего-то не понял. Ты управляешь Сбросами, так не можешь ли ты просто… прекратить? Всё кончится, если ты просто… выберешь подходящую временную линию и остановишься на ней.

Они издали несчастный звук в своих коленях. Санс ждал их ответа, но они молчали. Он пристально следил за ними, слегка хмурясь.

– Фриск?

Ещё один тихий, удушенный звук. Они потрясли головой. Санс тихо вздохнул.

– Разговор окончен, а?

Они чуть приподняли голову и снова потрясли ею, глядя на него жалобным взглядом. Их рот немо раскрывался пару секунд.

– Говорить… трудно. – Они сказали это так, словно каждое слово стоило усилий. – Иногда не могу.

– Ох. О, ясно. Прости. Э-э-э. Дыши глубоко, хорошо?

Было бесполезно давить на них, по крайней мере, сейчас. И может, часть его совсем не хотела давить. Ещё больше ответов, которых он, возможно, и не хотел услышать. Маленьким детям не полагалось замышлять самоубийство, и маленьким детям не полагалось думать, что мир и все вокруг наказывают их. Маленьким детям не полагалось убивать.

– Тогда… ты сможешь слушать? – сказал он через некоторое время. – Потому что ты много чего сказал. По-моему, теперь моя очередь, точно?

Их глаза изучали его лицо. Он не был уверен, чего они искали, но спустя миг, они кивнули.

– Я… Фриск, прости меня, – наконец произнёс он. – Похоже, что я… никогда не понимал, каково тебе было. Просто много предполагал. Где-то по пути я начал думать, из-за Сбросов и плохих временных линий… мне показалось, что тебе просто было наплевать на нас. Я уже устал перед тем, как ты явился, а потом я просто. Не желал больше стараться. Пытался просто шутить и следить, чтобы ты оставался довольным, но забил на всё, что имело бы значение. По-моему, я просто… начал обращаться с тобой, как с потенциальной угрозой. А не как с настоящим человеком.

Он сделал паузу, пытаясь разобраться со своими мыслями. Они пристально следили за ним. Снаружи всё ещё выл ветер, и Санс задрожал. Его суставы медленно оттаивали, но в пещере всё равно было очень холодно. Крошечный костёр угасал.

– Ранее ты сказал, что было… много причин тому, почему ты ранил нас, и много причин тому, почему монстры ранили тебя. Не хороших причин. По-моему, никогда нет хороших причин кого-то убивать. Но… что-то означает тот факт, что ты всё равно дал нам хорошие временные линии. Ведь так? На этот раз мы получили счастливую концовку. Ты выбрал это. Ты сделал выбор быть хорошим и дать нам лучшую концовку. Хоть мы и ранили тебя так сильно. Хоть ты и мог выбрать по-другому.

Теперь у Санса складывалась картина о Фриске поточнее. Они были проблемным ребёнком. У них были весьма тревожные мысли о себе и о мире. Как можно ожидать, что такой ребёнок всегда примет верное решение, особенно если у них была сила переписать время? Они же не просили себе этой силы, ведь так? И к подобным силам не прилагался справочник. Санс вспомнил то, как долго он учился телепортироваться и управлять своим новым излишком магии.

Они пододвинулись к нему, слегка разгибаясь. Он наблюдал, как они втянули в себя несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов, осторожно двигая ртом. Казалось, они пытались успокоить себя.

Они заговорили снова, медлительно и запинаясь. – Но. Ты прав. Нет, нет хорошей. Причины никого убивать. Ты всегда, эм. Как-то напоминал мне об этом?

– Что? Когда?

Они снова медленно вдохнули.

– Я, в первый раз. В самый первый раз, это было нечаянно. А ты встретил меня в золотом холле. И ты сказал. Что я, наверное, убил. Много кого. Специально. Но я так не делал. Только одного. Это было нечаянно. Честно.

– Фриск…

Он начал отвечать, но затем вспомнил что-то. Кто-то уже говорил подобное. В одном из тех снов, которые снились между Сбросами. Гастер, возможно? Или то странное… другое существо. Оно сказало, что человеку было _легко_ убить монстра нечаянно.

И это была правда, не так ли? У монстров была магия. У людей было всё остальное.

– Я, я пытался вести себя хорошо. Но если ты пытаешься, и делаешь ошибку. То это уже не хорошо. Ты не получишь счастливую концовку. Я всегда знал. Это. Как когда говорят. «Если бы тебе было на самом деле жаль, ты бы. Этого вообще не делал». Так что. Значит, мне не жаль на самом деле. И я не хороший. И, и теперь я заставил тебя тоже сюда забраться, потому что я испортил твою память.

– Что? Фриск, нет. – Он очень осторожно подтолкнул их своим плечом. Они не вздрогнули. – Послушай. Я здесь не из-за тебя. Ты не разгромил мою память.

– Я сделал её _хуже,_ – сказали они.

– Не знаю. Может и так. Но… сделанного не воротишь. Если мы были на Поверхности раньше… это случалось? То, как я взбирался на гору?

Они помолчали минуту, пока не ответили, тем же медленным образом. – Да. По-моему. Но я не знал, что ты взобрался на гору. Я просто думал, что ты. Исчез. Я думал, что… может…

Они не окончили. Им и не нужно было.

– В общем. – Санс снова потряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. – Суть в том, что эта штука с памятью… она уже установленная часть временной линии.

– А?

– То есть, это одна из вещей, которые не меняются. Они встроенные. Например, э-э-э. Например, то, как я встречаю тебя в золотом холле. Потому что я всегда так делаю, правда? Или наша встреча у моста в Снежнеграде. Или сам сценарий – ну, знаешь, наши слова, которые мы повторяем. Такое не меняется. Так что… повлияли твои Сбросы на меня или нет, это… не имеет значения. Оно неизменно. А раз уж оно уже произошло, то… ну, нет смысла горевать над пролитым кетчупом, мне кажется. И это всё же не причина того, почему я здесь. Малыш, я всегда был неудачником, долго до того, как я встретил тебя. Я совершил столько ошибок. Таких, из-за которых умирали другие. Я натворил… довольно ужасные вещи. Так что… не знаю. Может, я не очень разбираюсь в людях. Может, не мне стоило стоять в том коридоре, разговаривая с тобой. Кто-то другой смог бы… подобрать правильные слова.

Он вновь посмотрел на них.

– Хоть ты и поступил неправильно, это не означает, что ты плохой человек. Мой брат всегда говорил, что даже последний негодяй может исправиться, знаешь? Так что плохие поступки… нечаянные или намеренные, у тебя… у тебя ещё есть сила вернуться и исправить их. А ты так и сделал. Выбор доставить нас всех на Поверхность на сей раз, он… он что-то да значит. Выбор следовать за мной, когда я уж точно, чёрт возьми, этого не заслуживаю. Я хоть особо и не жалую Сбросы, и… пожалуй, не знаю, сколько таких нам выпало, и как-то даже… не хочу знать. Но. Если мой брат прав, и даже последний негодяй может исправиться… ну, я не считаю, что ты негодяй. Я встречал других, куда хуже тебя, и…

Он замолчал. Если честно, он не был уверен, можно ли сказать наверняка, изменился ли Гастер к лучшему. Фриск покачал головой и не ответил. Санс снова отвернулся, дрожа от очередного порыва ветра. Пламя костра затрепетало.

– В общем, смысл в том, что нет причины не прощать тебя. Кто-то, кто освобождает народ монстров, не может быть неисправимым.

– Ты меня не знаешь, – прошептали они.

– Ага, – сказал он, стукаясь головой о каменную стену. – По-моему, это часть проблемы.

– Я не… – Они приостановились, пожёвывая губу. – Я даже не знаю, жаль ли мне.

Он взглянул на них, но промолчал, ожидая. Они были хоть в одном похожи на него – им требовалось время, чтобы набраться искренности. А если им было нелегко разговаривать в принципе, то и это было гораздо труднее.

– Всякий, всякий раз, когда я говорил тебе «прости», ты мне не верил, – вскоре сказали они. – Я, я говорю это слишком много. Другим, или. Или про себя. Мне кажется, что это слово больше ничего не значит. Как будто бы мне не жаль по-настоящему. И. Я больше не знаю. Жаль мне или нет. А ты, ты никогда мне всё равно не веришь. А остальные не всегда знают, за что я так г-говорю. Так что они просто говорят «ничего страшного», и это тоже ничего не значит.

Санс слегка нахмурился. Он подумал о том, как Папирус смотрел на него в поликлинике. Как он сказал, что всегда простит Санса, хотя и понятия не имел, за что прощает. Как он настаивал на том, что они во всём разберутся.

Он подумал, что возможно, понимает смысл слов Фриска. Ещё что-то, в чём они были похожи.

– Значит, мы разговаривали об этом раньше?

– Нет. – Фриск устало потёр один глаз. – Не совсем. Я. В-всегда слишком боюсь. Того, что ты скажешь. И ты всегда кажешься таким… таким усталым, и я не хотел тебе мешать. Я не совсем… разговариваю обо всём этом… ни с кем. Но я извинялся раньше. А ты. Просто отшучиваешься. Или, притворяешься, что не понимаешь, о чём я. Но я вижу, что ты знаешь.

Санс не знал, что и сказать. Это было так похоже на него – никогда не относиться к вещам серьёзно, шутить, делая вещи менее реальными и опасными. Никогда никому не доверять. Особенно не ребёнку, который может по прихоти Сбрасывать и убивать всех.

И тем не менее, они были здесь, говорили начистоту вопреки всему. Фриск мог бы врать всё это время, но почему-то Сансу так не казалось. Почему-то он верил каждому их слову. Как странно. Он задался вопросом, как долго это продолжится.

– Проблемы с доверием, – рассеянно сказал он. – Было так уже давно до того, как ты появился.

– Я знаю, что ты сказал, что не злишься. Но. Ты, должно быть, так ненавидишь меня.

– Это мне надо говорить, малыш.

Они удивлённо подняли на него взгляд.

– Я не ненавижу тебя, – быстро сказали они. – Я… б-боюсь тебя.

Он чуть не рассмеялся. – Забавно. Я тоже боюсь тебя.

Они снова втянули голову в плечи. Санс мысленно дал себе пинок.

– Но, э-э-э… – Он поднял руку и размял пальцы, проверяя суставы. – Когда ты чего-то боишься, это сильно помогает – узнавать больше о нём. Может, я не прав, но мне кажется, что мы теперь знаем друг друга немного лучше.

Судя по виду, это не пришло им в голову. Они моргнули, на миг уставившись в никуда, пока размышляли об услышанном.

– По-моему. Ты прав.

– Чуть не умер ради этого, но пожалуй, это вроде как… такие, как мы, в двух словах. Точно?

Уголок их рта приподнялся. – Ага. Значит, ты… ты правда не ненавидишь меня?

– Нет. Ты… сложный ребёнок, Фриск. Я… мне надо подумать над всём этим, но… нет, я тебя не ненавижу. По-моему, тебе жаль, в какой-то степени. И мне… мне не кажется, что я могу ещё простить тебя, но. Как я и говорил, это временная линия что-то да значит. Ты доставил моего брата на Поверхность. Так что… это сложно, полагаю.

Они медленно, мрачно кивнули.

– Я… понимаю. Эм. И мне надо. Тоже немного подумать.

Огонь колыхнулся и затух. Санс шевельнулся, медленно растягивая ноги. Они не оттаяли до конца, но по крайней мере, двигаться было уже можно. Он прислонил руку к стене, затем медленно поставил ноги под себя. Его показатели ещё не восстановились, и ноги тряслись, но вроде бы, он сможет поддержать свой вес. Он взял куртку Фриска в свободную руку, снимая её с себя.

– Что ты делаешь? – сказал Фриск, хмуро наблюдая за его стараниями. – Тебе лучше ещё не двигаться.

– По-моему, хватит на сегодня тяжёлых разговоров. Если мы сможем спуститься в замок, можем провести ночь там, – сказал Санс, пытаясь подняться со стоном. Он добрался до полпути, пока ему не пришлось остановиться. – Здесь слишком холодно. Завтра я смогу… придумать, как вернуть тебя домой.

– Что? Я же сказал тебе. Я тебя не оставлю.

Они с лёгкостью встали, мигом вцепляясь в его рукав. Санс не предпринял попытки высвободиться. Он протянул их куртку, и после нескольких хмурых секунд, они взяли её.

– Завтра можем разобраться.

– Ты улизнёшь, как только. Я засну.

Ай. Может, это была плохая идея – знакомиться друг с другом получше. Он наградил их своим наиболее пустым взглядом.

– Я на это не, не поведусь, – покачал головой Фриск. Решимость вернулась на их лицо, кажется, впервые за несколько часов. – Нам надо домой.

Санс остался на месте, полустоя, припадая спиной к стене. Он кинул взгляд из выхода пещеры на Поверхностную ночь.

– Если бы я удрал, ты бы просто Сбросил, не так ли.

Фриск не ответил. Санс отвернулся, вздыхая. Он подтащил себя полностью в стоячее положение, прижимаясь к стене. Фриск расположил себя под одной его рукой, чтобы помочь.

– Я не могу вернуться, – сказал Санс, как только снова прислонился к стене. – Мне здесь не место.

– Ты… всё ещё не сказал мне, почему, – неуверенно произнёс Фриск, как будто боялся подстрекать его.

Он косо взглянул на них. – Ты всё ещё не сказал мне, почему намекнул ранее, что не можешь остановить Сбросы.

Их глаза слегка расширились, но они не вздрогнули. Пожалуй, это прогресс. Он не хотел пугать их. Это никогда не работало в прошлом – и, кажется, только добавляло проблем.

Они ненадолго отвернулись, терзая губу, чуть комкая ткань его рукава.

– Я… я расскажу, если и ты, – наконец сказали они.

Значит, обмен. Последняя капля искренности. Узнать о том, как работали Сбросы… стоило ли это того, чтобы рассказать им о том, что он натворил?

Без разницы.

– По рукам, – сказал он, очень тихо.

– Хорошо, – сказал Фриск, и он услышал, как они судорожно сглотнули. – Значит… Сбросы.

Санс молчал, позволяя им набраться храбрости.

– Есть… вещи, которые я не могу рассказать тебе, – наконец сказал Фриск. – О которых я обещал, что не расскажу. И. И я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я… эм… как его там. С… сваливаю вину. Потому что. Всё ведь всё равно моя вина.

Они притихли на миг. Санс не спускал с них глазниц.

– Ладно, – сказал он. Было трудно звучать ободряюще, когда он так утомился. – Я не подумаю, что ты сваливаешь вину.

– Я. – Они издали нервный звук глубоко в горле. – Я не… всегда управляю Сбросами.

Он уставился на них.

– Что?

– Это… не… всегда я, – сказали они, испуганные на вид. – Я. Иногда я. Не всегда. Соглашаюсь с… собой. Как бы, у меня… есть части, которые… спорят. Или. Тянут в другие стороны. Но. Иногда. Эм, все части. Все части меня соглашаются. И мы – если в этом, этом есть смысл – мы соглашаемся, и мы останавливаемся. Больше никаких Сбросов. Но. В те времена. Сброс всё равно происходит. И это не я. И никакая часть меня, что так делает.

– Но… – Сансу пришлось сделать паузу и потереть лоб, пытаясь переварить это. – Но это не должно быть возможно. Силы Сброса исходят из Решимости. Из… он не может просто _произойти_. Кто-то где-то должен запустить его.

– Я знаю, – прошептал Фриск, съёживаясь. – Поэтому… это так пугает меня. Что, если… если там кто-то _ещё?_

Новое воспоминание хлынуло через него, и он чуть покачнулся. Нечто, сказанное Гастером.

_За нами наблюдают силы._

– Я, я говорю правду, – тихо произнёс Фриск.

– Нет, я верю тебе, – сказал Санс, наконец сдаваясь. – Просто напомнило мне кое о чём. Мне, э-э-э. Мне надо передать тебе сообщение.

Фриск поднял взгляд, удивлённо хмурясь. – А?

– Мне надо сказать… чёрт, как же там. – Сансу хотелось снова сесть, но ему казалось, что тогда он мог бы не очнуться до самого утра. – Что-то про… кнопку.

– Кто… дал тебе это… сообщение?

– Без разницы, – сказал Санс, так как последнее, что ему было сейчас нужно – это Фриск, пытающийся отыскать Гастера. – Кнопку Пощады. Тебе надо вспомнить, что… Азгор сделал с ней. Вроде как.

– Что Азгор….?

Они замолчали, глядя в никуда, затем расширяя глаза. Они тихо ахнули.

– То есть, это что-то значит?

– Да… – рассеянно кивнули они. – Я не знаю, если…

– Если что?

Выражение их лица менялось, пока они тихо смотрели вдаль. Как будто бы они вели какой-то мысленный разговор. В конце концов, они покачали головой.

– Я не… может, это и ничего, но… мне надо поговорить с ним. С Азгором.

– Круть. Ну, э-э-э. Передай ему от меня привет.

Вот и всё. Он сделал всё, что хотел Гастер. Поговорил с человеком, послушал их, и передал это тупое сообщение. Можно только мечтать о том, что Гастер оставит его теперь насовсем, но может, Сансу дадут как минимум побыть в покое на какое-то время. Теперь стало ясно, что Гастер нашёл какой-то способ манипулировать им и играться с ним даже через временные линии. Такая мысль должна была тревожить его больше.

Фриск вытряхнул себя из своего транса и прищурился на него.

– Теперь твоя очередь.

– Что, этого сообщения недостаточно? Тебе сейчас не пора идти разговаривать с королём?

Они окинули его абсолютно холодным взглядом. Санс вздохнул.

– Ладно. Хорошо.

Они наблюдали за ним, выжидательно но терпеливо. Санс закрыл глазницы, смотря вместо этого на темноту внутри своего черепа. Тысяча ужасных вещей, которые он проделал за одну слишком долгую, несчастную жизнь, а ему надо было признаться только в одной. Но эта была больнее остальных. То был Папирус. Его величайшее слабое место. Оно означало стать уязвимым, даже больше, чем он мог позволить себе рядом с кем-то, кому доверял. А если Фриск опять сорвётся, они смогут использовать это против него.

Если.

Ему не казалось, что он найдёт столько доверия в себе. Но фактом было то, что в этом просто-напросто не будет значения. Если сам Фриск не мог остановить Сбросы, то всё это и впрямь продолжится до бесконечности. Все из них застрянут в ловушке временной петли во веки веков. Ранее, такое знание заставило бы его захотеть просто лечь спать и никогда не просыпаться.

_Круги можно разорвать._

Бред. Ложная надежда, чтобы заставить его плясать под дудку Гастера. Больше совершенно ни в чём не было значения.

– Я… вспомнил что-то из другой временной линии, – сказал Санс. – Ранее сегодня, когда я разговаривал с Папирусом, это… спровоцировало воспоминание. То, где он становится королём.

Санс не открывал глазниц, но услышал резкий вдох от Фриска.

– Все погибли, – продолжил он пустым голосом. – Я соврал ему. Сказал, что все ушли в отпуск. Я всегда был лжецом, всю свою жизнь. Я врал ему про столько всего. Но это… это отличалось от всего. То, что я мог с ним так поступить…

Яркая картина той роковой сцены пронеслась через его разум.

– То уже само по себе плохо, но он… со временем догадался. Не помню, как. Он догадался и вызвал меня на разговор. И приказал мне уйти. Сказал, мол, не выдержит быть рядом со мной.

– Чт… но…

– Хех. Раньше я спрашивал себя, знаешь? Был ли этому предел. Было ли что-то, за что он просто не мог простить меня. И я нашёл его. Я подтолкнул его к этому пределу. Хоть это и была другая временная линия, сам факт, что я способен на такое… значит, что мне нельзя доверять рядом с ним. Мне и близко к нему не стоит находиться. Он готов стольким пожертвовать, чтобы помочь мне с памятью, когда я… так с ним поступил. Я не… я не могу так. Не стану. Самое лучшее, что я могу сделать для него – это просто… уйти, как он и хотел. Давным-давно пора было. Он будет настолько счастливее без меня, тащащего его на дно.

– Это _не так,_ – внезапно зашипел Фриск.

Глазницы Санса распахнулись, и он развернулся, сердито глядя на них. Фриск вторил ему взглядом.

– Что тут не так? Я не могу заставлять его остаться с кем-то, кто поступит с ним так. Это лучшее, что…

– Он не счастливее, – процедил Фриск сквозь зубы. – Я… понимаю. Всё ясно. Но он… он не такой, как все. Он… Папирус. Он не счастливее. Ранее он… плакал. Когда мы, мы зашли к нему раньше. Он притворялся, что это не, не так. Но я видел. Он боится. И грустный. Он не счастливее.

То, что он снова заставил своего брата плакать, было подобно пинку под рёбра, но Санс не дал этому остановить себя.

– Конечно же он будет расстроен вначале, я это знал. Но он переживёт это со временем. В конце концов он поймёт…

– Всё то, что ты г-говорил про, прощение, и то, что можно измениться. Ты даже не… веришь в это сам, не так ли. Ты сказал, что н-не будешь, не будешь врать.

– Я не _знаю,_ верю ли в это, я просто… верю в Папируса, а Папирус верит в это. И это не то же самое.

– Это я здесь, здесь убивал. Я – причина того, что он, он стал королём в той концовке. Каким образом… врать про это… хуже, чем то, что я сделал? И… ты даже не знаешь, п-п-простил бы он тебя. То, что ты не помнишь… не значит, что этого не случилось.

Санс издал раздражённый звук. – Временная линия оборвалась сразу после этого.

– Тогда… он мог бы и простить тебя. _Ты_ этого не знаешь. Может… ему просто нужно было время. Может, ему было нужно подумать. Разве… прощение не требует времени? Точно? Быть «негодяем» – это не значит…

Фриск внезапно напрягся, расширяя глаза и кидая взгляд в сторону. Их хватка на рукаве Санса усилилась.

– Я ведь никогда не узнаю… Фриск?

Они чуть дёрнулись, кидая взгляд в другую сторону.

– Я _знаю,_ что это не то же самое, – прошептали они, говоря куда-то в сторону. – Но также…

– Что? Что не то же самое? Фриск, что случилось?

Фриск слегка поморщился, втягивая голову в шею.

– Прости, – сказали они, приходя обратно в себя. – Эм. И прости, что к-кричал.

– Ничего… страшного. Но что это было? Что с тобой только что произошло?

– Ничего. Эм… речь сейчас идёт о тебе. Не мне.

– Фриск, ты не изменишь моего мнения. Мои показатели вернутся в норму в любую минуту, и тогда я спущусь в замок, как и хотел. Там другие монстры, которые тоже не прижились на Поверхности. Я просто… найду их и присоединюсь.

– Ты забираешь его выбор, – сказал Фриск низким, рассерженным голосом.

– Что?

– Это его выбор. Простить тебя или нет, а ты. – Они мягко ткнули его в грудь. – А ты забираешь его.

– Это… нет. – Санс затряс головой, выбитый из колеи и пытаясь вернуться в неё. – Это не выбор, если он даже не помнит, что я наделал. Как ты и сказал раньше, о том, когда ты всем извиняешься.

– Это другое. Я никогда… не говорил никому, что я сделал. Но ты можешь объяснить это ему, – заметил Фриск. – Почему ты никогда ему ничего не рассказываешь?

– Я и рассказывал, – сказал Санс, сжимая зубы сквозь нетвёрдую нотку в голосе. – Я пытался ему рассказывать, я это знаю. А потом всё Сбрасывается и он забывает. Так в чём смысл? С чего бы мне подвергать его этому снова и снова? С чего бы мне просто _говорить_ ему, что существует временная линия, где все его друзья умирают, а я вру ему про это? Фриск, ему… всем будет лучше, если они не узнают. Всем будет куда лучше без меня.

Они окинули его горестным взглядом. На какой-то миг, он принял это за жалость. Но, нет. Всё, что они сделали, и всё, что он сделал с ними, а у них ещё оставалось место, чтобы чувствовать скорбь за него. Потому что они понимали. Понимали, каково это – быть усталым, хотеть, чтобы всё окончилось. Каково это, хотеть исчезнуть. Даже понимали, каково это – больше не знать, что настоящее.

Санс почувствовал, как его показатели наконец с щелчком встали на место, принося с собой чуть больше сил. Он не мог сдержать облегчённого вздоха. Казалось, Фриск заметил, их взгляд на нём чуть дрогнул, расслабляясь на мельчайшую величину.

– Папирус. Не собирается просто пережить это. Ты. Ты его брат. Глубоко в душе, ты… ты должен знать это.

Санс не ответил. Он знал это с тех пор, как смотрел, как Папирус выходит из его комнаты. Папирус не переживёт это. Он никогда не прекратит поиски.

– Санс, мне… так и не удалось спасти тебя, тогда… под землёй. Ты был одним из тех, на кого мне никогда… не было шанса, кроме того, когда все были Потеряны. А там… там были все. Ты тогда вернулся только потому, что Папирус вернулся. Санс, я… я хочу… я очень хочу счастливой концовки. Мне… это надоело. Делать это. Снова и снова. Я хочу всех с-спасти. По-настоящему. Навсегда.

– Ты не можешь, малыш.

– Я _хочу,_ – настояли они, как будто бы в этом было всё дело.

Может, для кого-то настолько Решительного, как они, в этом и _было_ всё дело.

– Что, если на этот раз мы сможем исправить это? – сказал Фриск, глядя ему прямо в глазницы. – Что ты сказал. Про Азгора. Оно что-то значит. И то, что мы разговариваем, это тоже что-то значит. Ты сказал, что эта временная линия что-то д-да значит. Что, если мы сможем починить её?

– Я не умею чинить вещи, малыш, – сказал Санс, и те последние капли сопротивления и упрямства, оставшиеся в нём, испарились. Он обмяк на месте.

– Я помню, когда ты был Потерян… ты сказал, что сдался. Но. Это не означает. Забить на Папируса. Ведь так?

Санс спрятал лицо в руках. Он так не мог. Просто больше не мог. Он так, так устал. Устал разговаривать, спорить, быть в этой холодной пещере. Устал пытаться обосновать то, что покинул своего единственного брата. Потому что к этому всё сводилось, не так ли? О чём он только думал, чёрт возьми? Папируса это никогда не устроит, даже если Санс пояснит каждую мучительную деталь того, что натворил. И внезапно, Санс больше не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что больше никогда не увидит брата.

– Даже… даже если я хотел бы, я не знаю, смогу ли, – сказал он, потирая лоб. – Мои короткие пути… я не знаю, работают ли они на Поверхности.

– Почему нет?

– Мне надо знать, где я и куда направляюсь. Если я не могу уследить за всем, что тут происходит, как мне знать, куда я иду? Я мог бы угодить куда угодно. Поверхность… слишком большая.

_Слишком._

– Мы видим, видим Наружный отсюда, – сказал Фриск, глядя на выход из пещеры. – Если мы вернёмся наружу. В-видны огни.

– Я не знаю, хватит ли этого. В моей голове такой бардак… я мог бы прицелиться на Наружный, а угодить в Снежнеград. И вообще, я только что поднял свои показатели. Даже попытка срезать путь может вырубить меня.

Фриск сменил свою хватку, теперь держась за его запястье. Они мягко потянули, ступая по направлению к выходу.

– Ты можешь хотя бы посмотреть, – сказали они и поневоле улыбнулись. Очень слабо, но это всё же была улыбка. – Там. Есть что-то, что я тоже хочу показать тебе.

– Ну не знаю…

– Просто пойди посмотри?

Они снова потянули, и Санс обнаружил, что идёт вперёд, тащась за ними туда, откуда они пришли. Ветер усилился, когда они вместе подошли к выходу. Фриск приостановился на секунду, чтобы натянуть куртку, так и не отпуская Санса.

Фриск шагнул из пещеры, и Санс последовал за ними, прищуриваясь от сурового ветра. Он моргал, пока они приближались к краю скалы. Мир под ними был тёмным, хотя Санс мог разглядеть контуры деревьев и пятнышки снега. На западном горизонте была тонкая, бледная полоса, где солнечный свет не погас до конца.

Свет далёкого города был виден как на ладони. Но ближе него, сквозь деревья выглядывали огоньки. Санс видел их ряды, где располагались дороги, и более нерегулярные из них, усеянные тут и там, окна домов монстров. Их посёлок выглядел крошечным по сравнению с далёким городом, и оба выглядели микроскопичными рядом с бесконечной тьмой леса и дикой природы.

Поверхность была огромная. Невероятно огромная.

– Я не могу, – сказал Санс, не намереваясь.

Дело не только в Папирусе и лжи, понял он. Дело и в ней. В Поверхности. В необъятности всего, в бесконечном потенциале, безграничных угрозах и опасностях, за которыми было бы невозможно уследить. Буквальные биллионы людей вместо одного человека раз за несколько лет. Он привык к тому, что мир гораздо, гораздо меньше, гораздо более предсказуем, гораздо легче поддаётся контролю. Но это была Поверхность. Ничто не было надёжным. Ничто не было у него под контролем, даже свой разум. Он был в ужасе, когда ступил из пещеры, и он был в ужасе сейчас.

– Я не могу, – сказал он, и не мог даже попытаться не выдавать своего страха. – Оно всё слишком большое.

– Ага. Я знаю. Когда я вышел сюда. Я был счастлив, но я. Так долго потратил, чтобы… уйти отсюда. Я боялся вернуться. Но. У меня были со мной мама и все остальные. Из-за них было… не так страшно, мне кажется.

Санс не смог придумать ответа. Он пялился себе под ноги, чтобы не пришлось думать о том, каким маленьким был городок, содержащий весь народ монстров.

– Но, эм. Большое, это не всегда. Плохое. Знаешь? Санс, посмотри наверх.

Санс поднял взгляд, всматриваясь в огни Наружного и города за ним. Он чувствовал, как его душа трепещет от возбуждения.

– Нет, наверх, – сказал Фриск, и вот она опять, эта их улыбочка. Они указали наверх. На какое-то время он моргал им, сбитый с толку.

Санс посмотрел наверх, и его душа застыла.

Звёзды. Тысячи их, миллионы, яркие и чёткие на чёрном небе. Блистающие узоры созвездий, река звёздного света, простирающаяся с горизонта до горизонта, целая ветвь галактики. Куда ни смотри, их было всё больше. Яркие и тусклые, красные и жёлтые и белые, теснящиеся вместе или разбросанные далеко друг от друга. Виднелась полоска чего-то куда более яркого и близкого – это, должно быть, была луна.

Звёзды совершенно не походили на горстку сияющих кристаллов, торчащих на своде пещеры.

Санс читал Сагана, Хокинга, Грина, Тайсона и Митио Каку. Он смотрел «Космос» и «Звёздный Путь». Он видел фотографии, «глубокого поля» телескопа Хаббла, Землю, восходящую над Луной, «Столпы Творения», снимок Плутона. В самые худшие дни своего детства, когда он был слишком слабым, чтобы подняться с кровати, он проводил время, пролистывая через все те изображения в книгах, пока не знал названия звёзд и элементов, знал разницу между галактикой и туманностью. Но ничто не могло подготовить его к настоящему. Ничто на всём свете нельзя было сравнить с этим.

Он забыл. Он забыл, что здесь существовали звёзды. Что быть на Поверхности – значит, видеть звёзды.

Он не мог отвести взгляда.

– Фриск, – сказал он хриплым от эмоций голосом. – Спасибо.

– Ты столько всего пропустишь, если, если вернёшься обратно под землю, – прошептали они, тоже глядя наверх.

– Ага. Твоя правда. – Огоньки глаз Санса выслеживали созвездия, с которыми он был знаком, которые он видел только в книгах и на картинках. Он разворачивался на месте, желая увидеть всё целиком. – Это… забавно.

– Что именно?

– Что… ну не знаю. Что нечто такое большое может заставить тебя чувствовать себя таким… Я думал, что когда увижу, то почувствую себя маленьким. Так все говорят. Но они… спокойные. Я не думал, что это будет таким спокойным.

– Ага. – Фриск ненадолго замолчал, размышляя. – Они заставляют думать. Но. Не громко думать. В этом. В этом есть смысл?

– Ага. Я понимаю, о чём ты.

Мимо пролетел порыв ветра, напоминая Сансу о том, где они были. С полным сожаления вздохом, он опустил взгляд.

– Но, э-э-э. Незачем замерзать, глядя на это всё. – Он наградил Фриска хрупкой улыбкой. – Оно… всё ещё будет здесь завтра. Точно?

Они встретились взглядом с его огоньками.

– Я надеюсь.

– Тогда. Ладно. – Санс втянул воздух через зубы. – Ладно. По-моему, я готов… попробовать.

На этот раз они улыбнулись до конца. – Честно?

– Ага. – Он ещё раз вдохнул. – Только держись крепко, хорошо? Просто на всякий случай. Я не уверен… Это, хех, это как бы прыжок в неизвестность. Не мой конёк.

Они передвинули хватку на его ладонь и чуть-чуть сжали. Он сжал в ответ.

Санс закрыл глазницы. Домой. Он хотел домой. Сразу же, его разум понёсся к Снежнеграду – к знакомым улицам и домам, к всему на своих местах. Он попытался вообразить себе Наружный, но его география была слишком непривычна. Он не помнил, где что было.

_Сосредоточься,_ подумал он, пытаясь поддерживать ровное дыхание. _Сосредоточься на Папирусе._

Папирус, в доме на Поверхности, который они спроектировали сами, в городе, принадлежавшем монстрам, под усеянным звёздами небом.

Он почувствовал, как всё слилось вместе в его разуме и потянулось вперёд. Вибрация была неподалёку, мирно ожидая его. Он проскользнул в сторону, как и всегда раньше. Он почувствовал, как хватка Фриска инстинктивно усилилась. На какой-то момент, ничего не было.

Затем под его ноги вернулась земля. Санс открыл глазницы и уставился на фасад дома, который он делил с Папирусом. На крыше раскричалась малая горстка чёрных птиц. А над ними, видные через щель в деревьях, звёзды до сих пор осыпали небо.

– У меня получилось.

Он сказал это, даже не собираясь. Фриск перестал задерживать дыхание и издал тихий звук, почти напоминающий смешок.

– Я знал, что ты сможешь.

Санс подошёл к двери и поднял кулак. На миг он замешкался.

Затем постучал.

Дверь распахнулась считанными минутами позже и на пороге появилась Андайн, яростно осматриваясь по сторонам, пока не заметила Санса и Фриска.

Её глаз расширился, и свирепое выражение исчезло с её лица. Санс вымотано улыбнулся ей.

– Хей, Андайн.

– Оху… очешуеть! Это Санс! ПАПС, ЭТО САНС! И ФРИСК! – заорала Андайн, оглядываясь через плечо. – САНС ВЕРНУЛСЯ! У НЕГО С СОБОЙ ФРИСК! ПАПС, ТОРИ, ОНИ ВЕРНУЛИСЬ!

Санс услышал, как кто-то в доме вскакивал на ноги, и Андайн отступила обратно за порог, впуская их обоих. Внутри было тепло, и Сансу показалось, что ему стало тепло впервые за несколько лет. Ториэль кинулась к Фриску с истерзанным горем лицом. Санс отпустил руку Фриска, и они последовали ей на встречу. Ториэль опустилась на колени и заключила их в крепкие объятия.

– Дитя моё, я так волновалась, – сказала Ториэль дрожащим голосом. – Что случилось? Ты не поранился, ты в порядке?

– Всё хорошо, мам, я обещаю, – сказал Фриск, цепляясь за неё, будто боялся отпустить.

Санс посмотрел мимо них всех и увидел Папируса, стоящего в гостиной, в упор смотрящего на Санса широкими глазницами и яркими огнями глаз. В одной его руке был смят клочок бумаги. Санс узнал свои собственные каракули на записке.

– Хей, бро. – Голос Санса раздался слишком хрипло. Он сглотнул, на миг пытаясь вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие самообладания. Но это было бесполезно. Он никак не смог бы вести себя безразлично, не тогда, когда его брат так на него смотрел. Ему показалось, что остальные смотрели на них, но ему было наплевать. Единственное, что имело значение – это его брат.

– Санс.

Папирус не шевелился.

– Ага. Это я, – сказал Санс, неуверенно ступая вперёд. – Я вернулся.

Папирус помчался к нему. У Санса не было сил сдвинуться больше, чем на второй дрожащий шаг. Папирус упал на колени и сгрёб его в охапку. Санс обнял его в ответ так крепко, как только мог, чуть ли не рухнув в руках у Папируса. Тот был тёплым, живым и настоящим.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Санс одновременно с тем, как Папирус начал расспрашивать. – Я в порядке. Прости меня.

Что-то сломалось внутри Санса, и он спрятал лицо в рёбрах Папируса, комкая руками ткань его рубашки.

– Прости меня, Папирус, прости меня, пожалуйста.

– Ты _придурок,_ – сказал Папирус неровным от слёз голосом. – _Никогда_ больше не поступай так со мной.

– Не буду. Прости меня. П-прости меня, пожалуйста.

– Я прощаю тебя, – сказал Папирус. – Ты вернулся.


	10. ЗАГРУЗКА 02464: Концовка #?????: Строки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Альфис находит нечто очень важное. Гастер кое-что разъясняет. Незнакомец в Пустоте получает имя.

– Ты это серьёзно? – спросил Санс после того, как Альфис опустила телефон от уха, завершая звонок. Он смотрел на неё с другой стороны комнаты, прислонившись к боку трона. Тронный зал пустовал, не считая их двоих.  
  
Альфис ответила не сразу. Она обернулась к нему с вымученным и усталым выражением лица. То были самые сильные эмоции, которые Санс видел на её лице за несколько дней.  
  
– Про то, что я убила бы их? – спросила Альфис, слегка вздыхая и роняя телефон в карман мантии. – Да. Мне с-стоило бы. То есть… не думаю, что тогда б-была бы на это способна. Но мне всё равно стоило бы. Знаешь?  
  
Санс одарил её кривой ухмылкой без тени веселья.  
  
– Ага. Я, э-э-э. Я знаю.  
  
Она не прерывала зрительного контакта пару секунд и кивнула. Затем натянула на себя свою поддельную улыбку и откинула голову назад, разглядывая потолок тронного зала.  
  
– Боже, мне здесь точно не место, – сказала она, окидывая взглядом остальное помещение. – У меня в-всё время вянут цветы. Золотые цветки б-безумно стойкие, так что, ну естественно, это я их убиваю, ха-ха. Азгор был бы в ярости. Но… пожалуй, в конце разницы никакой, верно? Человек в-всё равно в итоге Сбросит. Это, наверное, не продлится ещё долго. Ведь так?  
  
Альфис загнала его в угол после коронации и потребовала ответов. Она догадалась о большинстве из них сама, видела их во всевозможных показателях и результатах, в том жутковатом способе, котором человек смог предсказать все атаки Меттатона, в чувстве потерянного времени и дежавю. Санс всего лишь подтвердил то, что она уже знала. Он рассказал ей всё. Больше не было смысла держать это в тайне. И если она будет править, ей стоит тогда уж и узнать.  
  
Санс не ответил ей, но потупил взгляд, смотря на золотой цветок неподалёку. Ему никогда не нравилось быть в этой комнате. Он не был уверен, почему, но от этих цветов ему было не по себе. Альфис говорила о том, что хочет передвинуть трон в более подходящую комнату, но у неё так и не дошли руки.  
  
– Наверное, вот через что т-ты проходишь, а?  
  
Санс пожал плечами, не поднимая взгляда с цветка. – Пожалуй. Чаще всего я не помню так уж и много. Но ты права, они никогда не оставляют это надолго. Пару недель, месяцев. Не должно быть больше года. Мне кажется, им просто в конце концов надоедает.  
  
– Какой, эм. П-пипец, – сказала Альфис. Он посмотрел на неё как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как её лицо возвращается к той усталой, каменной нейтральности, которую она носила на себе с тех пор, как стала королевой. – Что д-для этого нужна одна только скука.  
  
Санс фыркнул и снова пожал плечами. – Насколько мне известно, по крайней мере. Я их никогда не спрашивал. Наверное, стоило бы, в один прекрасный день.  
  
Альфис издала неопределённый звук и не ответила. Санс не сводил с неё глазниц. Она задумчиво смотрела на трон.  
  
– Сколько волокиты у тебя на вечер? – спросила она через некоторое время, не глядя на него.  
  
– Не очень много. – Санс вдохнул и перешёл обратно в режим работы. Весь этот телефонный звонок был лишь неприятным отвлечением. Ему казалось, что таким он и был, в каждой своей версии. Было почти приятно вернуться к рутине содержания замка. Нынче у него так хорошо получалось не думать о человеке.  
  
– Мне надо только закончить перепись населения Водопадья и начать отчёт выдачи рационов следующего месяца. Должно занять недолго.  
  
– Если закончишь до ужина, можешь встретить меня в лаборатории? – Альфис скорчила гримасу. – У меня н-немного, э-э, «королевских обязанностей», которые надо закончить, но есть… эм, кое-что, что я хочу показать тебе.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся ей. – Никак новая уловка, чтобы сделать из меня Придворного Учёного, а?  
  
– Нет. Я забью на всю эту идею. – Она пренебрежительно махнула рукой. – И так уже достаточно трудно просто держать Ядро в действии в последнее время. Н-надо сосредоточиться на этом, прежде чем можем вернуться обратно к НИОКР. И в-временная линия всё равно наверняка не продержится долго. Боже, легко погрязнуть в этом менталитете, а? «Всё закончиться, так что ничто, что мы делаем, не имеет значения». Только ведь н-на тот случай, что всё не закончится завтра, всем понадобиться еда и электричество, так что. Я не знаю, ч-что хотела этим сказать. Прости.  
  
Он слегка покачал головой. – Не, всё в порядке. Я понимаю.  
  
– Ага. Ты бы понял, а. – Она снова вздохнула. – В общем. Ты можешь идти, э-э… заниматься всяким. Или, то есть, ты свободен. Только зайди в лабораторию, когда закончишь.  
  
Он ухмыльнулся ей. – Конечно, ваше величество.  
  
Она просто закатила глаза. Раньше титул пугал её каждый раз, когда Санс использовал его, либо в шутку, либо чтобы сохранить достоинство перед персоналом замка. Она далеко продвинулась.  
  
Санс ушёл и вернулся к работе.  
  
Замок утопал в тишине. Без Андайн, Меттатона и большей части Королевской Стражи, всё Подземелье притихло. Санс не возвращался в Снежнеград со времён эвакуации, но слыхал, что та область была теперь городом призраков, и что даже Гриллби собрал вещи и переехал в столицу. Альфис старалась изо всех сил, но моральный настрой был на небывало низком уровне. Многие монстры просто-напросто уволились с работы, предпочитая лениться дома с теми близкими, кто ещё оставался. Остальные уже потерпели Упадок.  
  
В замке было хуже всего. Королевская Стража была истреблена, а персонал сократился вдвое, оставляя замок полным шёпота и эха. Осталась только горстка тех, кто поддерживали здание и его территорию, главным образом занимаясь основным уходом. Амальгамы, которых создала Альфис, взяли на себя большую часть его, так как ни у кого из них не оставалось семьи, к которой вернуться, и они не могли оставаться взаперти в лаборатории Жаркоземья, умирая с голоду. Дела у них шли сносно, учитывая обстоятельства, хотя социальная реинтеграция и была долгим и непрерывным процессом. Они почти исключительно сидели в замке, выполняя всяческие поручения. Санс старался как мог, чтобы позаботиться о всём остальном, но остального было много, да до такой степени, что он практически стал и главным смотрителем замка, и главным советником Альфис. Ему показалось, что Папирус счёл бы это уморительным – что именно Сансу поручили о чём-то заботиться.  
  
Чаще всего Санс почти не возражал. Он чуть ли не постоянно работал, а значит, не оставалось много времени на размышления о том, как тут было тихо и кого больше здесь не было. А также это значило, что в конце дня он мгновенно засыпал. Он понятия не имел, что бы сделал, если бы Альфис не дала ему эту работу. Ему казалось, что они оба одинаково отчаялись.  
  
У него неплохо получалось ни о чём не думать, оставаться сдержанным и занятым и слишком усталым для такого. Но Альфис уже неделю хотела позвонить, а Санс никак не мог позволить ей пройти через это в одиночестве. Также он не считал, что сам сможет позвонить без неё. Услышав, как Альфис разговаривает с человеком, в нём шевельнулось то, о чём он просто хотел забыть до следующего Сброса.  
  
Не думать ни о чём – хороший способ и не _чувствовать_ ничего. Он был хорош в обоих вещах.  
  
Что бы там ни хотела показать ему Альфис, оно, скорее всего, будет ещё хуже. Опасение не отставало от Санса весь день, отвлекая его от бессмысленной работы и заурядных совещаний со всяческими монстрами. Он сидел за рабочим столом, включив лампы слишком ярко, и пытался сосредоточиться. Перепись Водопадья должна была быть просто обыкновенными числами и вводом данных, но он обнаружил, как вспоминает, что каждое число было монстром. Двенадцать. Всего двенадцать монстров оставалось во всём Водопадье. Раньше население составляло несколько сотен. Некоторые из них просто не вернулись в область после эвакуации, но остальные…  
  
Он даже увидел часть того представления. Он смотрел, как человек подыгрывал Смурене, поя вместе с ней, привлекая других монстров поглазеть, словно на маленький импровизированный концерт. Он видел, как Смурена улыбается впервые за очень долгое время, уверенная в себе таким образом, каким отродясь не была. А потом человек убил её в тот же миг, когда небольшая толпа начала аплодировать двоим певцам. Санс прятался неподалёку, достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть выражение лица Смурены.  
  
Дело было в мелочах, постепенно понял он. Найти пыль Папируса на снегу – это просто что-то… слишком значительное, чтобы даже думать об этом, или что-то чувствовать, или даже смотреть на это напрямую. С ним оставались моменты поменьше, постепенно скапливаясь. Скуление Малого Пса, когда тот понял, что происходит, и как он не издал ни звука, когда это всё же случилось. Родители ледяных слизей, поспешно вталкивающие своих детей внутрь дома. Хайзентли, хозяйка магазина, умоляющая свою сестру остаться с ней во время эвакуации, всегда слишком упрямая, чтобы покинуть дом. Подавляющий запах лаймов в пещере, усыпанной пылью, где последний Мегажелл прятался совершенно неподвижно в углу. Страдальческое выражение лица Монстрёнка, когда они объясняли, как видели, что случилось с Андайн. То, как камеры продолжали тихо снимать куски тела Меттатона, разбросанные по всему полу, пока кому-то не удалось выключить их.  
  
Это, наверное, происходило и раньше, но все те ужасные моменты? Как они могли быть одинаковыми каждый раз? Они никак не могли быть настолько тонкими, настолько подробными. Было слишком много шансов для вариаций – убитые монстры, оставленные в живых монстры, время. Конкретные способы, которыми человек _игрался_ с монстрами вроде Смурены, улыбаясь и притворяясь добрым, пока монстр не терял бдительность.  
  
Санс сложил свои документы и поднялся из-за стола. Затем он телепортировался в лес Снежнеграда, на ту старую поляну, где он практиковался в магии. Он нарочито сжал ладони вместе, потом прижал их обе ко рту. Он не мог дышать.  
  
Вот почему не было смысла ничего чувствовать. Ты начинал, а потом не мог остановиться. Все те мелочи наваливались сильнее и сильнее и сильнее, пока дыхание не становилось невозможным.  
  
Санс закрыл глазницы.  
  
– Тук-тук. Кто там? Неон. Нет, я не он, – пробормотал Санс, крепко прижимая руки к зубам. – Идут рядом два атома, и один говорит другому: «По-моему, я потерял электрон!» Второй спрашивает, «ты уверен?» Первый говорит, «да, ответ мой положительный».  
  
Воздух здесь был куда холоднее, чем в замке или где угодно в Новом Доме. Не спёртый или затхлый. Здесь пахло снегом и деревьями. Столько всего произошло, а эта поляна совсем не изменилась. Лес не знал и не заботился о том, что сотни погибли.  
  
Мёрзнуть было легче.  
  
– Куда попадают фотоны после смерти? На тот свет.  
  
Санс дышал максимально медленно, чётко произнося слова и не обращая внимания на то, как дрожал его голос. У него не было времени на это. Было слишком много дел. Бумажной волокиты, совещаний, проверок, речей, того, что хотела показать ему Альфис. Королева нуждалась в нём. Он мог бы остановиться и отложить всё и просто никогда не решать эту проблему; подождать, пока Сброс не вернёт всё к нулю. Это было подобно выключателю, которым он мог щёлкнуть у себя в разуме – а может, у себя в душе – и так обстояли дела уже, казалось, годами. Иногда на это требовалось немного больше времени.  
  
– Что происходит, когда электроны теряют энергию? Они идут в Бор. Хех.  
  
Санс наконец опустил руки, когда его дыхание выровнялось. Местная тишина была не так уж и плоха. Она была обыкновенной тишиной заснеженного леса. Даже это не изменилось. Она навевала спокойствие, а не угнетала.  
  
Он был в порядке. В конце всё всегда было в порядке. И с другой стороны, он потратил всего пару минут на эту бессмысленную маленькую истерику. Он даже получил от неё парочку хороших шуток. Никто из персонала замка, казалось, не хотел слушать никаких шуток в последнее время.  
  
Санс телепортировался обратно в свой кабинет. Он со вздохом уселся и вернулся обратно к числам.  
  


***

Никто по-настоящему не знал, что в подвале замка были гробы, пока туда не переехала Альфис. Персонал был в таком же шоке, как и она. Судя по всему, Азгор держал то конкретное помещение на замкé и только входил туда сам. Что, как предположил Санс, было логично. Общеизвестно, что мёртвые люди были захоронены где-то в замке, но никто ведь не ходил искать их, или хотел идти. Только Азгора это заботило бы.

Альфис приказала передвинуть гробы. Санс понятия не имел, где они теперь, и даже знать не хотел. К счастью, он не видел их, когда они ещё стояли тут внизу – он переехал в замок давно после того, как они исчезли. Помещение превратили в небольшую, скудно оснащённую лабораторию, которой пользовалась Альфис в своё очень, очень редкое свободное время. Это была единственная комната в замке, где когда-либо царил беспорядок; она была покрыта пылью и усеяна бумажками с периодическими пустыми упаковками из-под лапши. Королеве не следовало быть неряшливой и беспорядочной, в конце концов, как и не следовало публично показывать депрессию.

Альфис была на месте, когда явился Санс, меряя лабораторию шагами и репетируя предстоящую речь. Птица-Жнец следовала за ней на своих нескладных ногах, держа под крылом планшет и жужжа про себя.

– Это не идеальная ситуация ни для кого, – говорила Альфис с каменным лицом, пока расхаживалась. – Но при т-таких обстоятельствах, у нас просто больше нет рабочей силы, чтобы содержать Ядро в действии – если мы не, к с-сожалению, не внесём пару изменений. В предстоящие недели мы будем обсуждать, пришло ли в-время вырубить питание в Водопадье, как мы сделали и в Снежнеграде два месяца назад.

Альфис сделала паузу и провела рукой по шипам на голове.

– Я не знаю, – сказала она, останавливаясь и поднимая взгляд на Санса. – Термин «вырубить питание» п-просто звучит так по-зверски. Должно б-быть слово и получше.

– Э-э-э. – Санс ступил глубже в лабораторию, осматриваясь и пытаясь заметить то, что ему хотела показать Альфис. – Может… ограничить питание? Ограничить ресурсы?

– Ограничить ресурсы… возможно. Хотелось бы мне себе составителя речей. – Альфис взглянула на Птицу-Жнеца. – Не сообщишь персоналу кухни, что я прибуду на ужин примерно через п-полчаса?

Птица-Жнец изогнула свою шею под несколькими разными углами в чём-то вроде кивка. Она не ответила, но Санс увидел, как снаряд в форме бабочки возник из её «клюва», порхал на месте какое-то время, а затем лопнул, как мыльный пузырь. Санс отодвинулся, чтобы дать ей пройти. Она была настолько высокая, что ей пришлось сложиться ещё в несколько раз, чтобы поместиться через дверь.

К Амальгамам пришлось привыкать, но в основном, они были обычными монстрами. Уникальными, но всё же монстрами.

Альфис со вздохом упала в кресло перед компьютером, услышав, как захлопнулась дверь. Санс прислонился спиной к стене, наблюдая, как она потирает лицо обеими руками.

– Как ты поживаешь?

– Ну, ты знаешь, – сказала Альфис, кривя рот. – П-поживаю. А ты?

– Ну да. Я тоже. – Он пожал плечами. – Закончил с перепиской Водопадья. Там осталось двенадцать.

Лишь на долю секунды, выражение лица Альфис сменилось с усталого стоицизма на ужас.

– Т-только двенадцать?

– Ага. То есть, с другой стороны, будет не очень трудно переместить столь немногих. Если мы и правда вырубим питание, то есть. В Новом Доме ещё куча пустых квартир. Могу начать составлять какой-нибудь план, на всякий случай.

– У меня уже положено начало одному, – сказала Альфис, кивая. – Я могу п-переслать его тебе, чтобы взглянул. Я не о логистике в-волнуюсь, а о… ты же помнишь, как все отреагировали, когда нам пришлось покинуть Снежнеград. А Мойши – _упрямый_ народ.

– Просто расскажи им про все те беспорядки, которые они смогут убрать, если переедут в Новый Дом.

– Хех.

Повисла моментальная пауза.

– Итак, – сказал Санс. – Что ты хотела мне показать?

Альфис задержала на нём взгляд и подтолкнула свои очки повыше на своём носу. Затем она развернулась к компьютеру и начала что-то печатать в программу, которую Санс не узнал.

– Т-ты знал, что когда попросил меня сделать ту штуковину вроде сканера… когда бы это ни было, я оставила копию данных твоей машины д-для себя?

Санс моргнул и оттолкнулся от стены.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Но теперь, если подумать, то в этом есть смысл.

– Главным образом для того, чтобы была резервная копия в том случае, что данные повредились бы, или, не знаю, т-ты бы сломал сканер, – сказала Альфис, открывая несколько разных окон на экране. Санс прищурился, когда узнал изображение, которого не видел уже давно – несколько цветных нитей информации, растянутые по белому фону, разрезанные зазубренными полосами красного. Он подошёл стоять у неё за спиной, пытаясь следить за тем, что она делала. Одно из окон походило на сложный программный код.

– Я иногда рылась в ней где-то во время… э-э-э, всех исследований о Решимости, когда я ж-ждала, когда докрутится центрифуга или ещё ч-чего. Просто чтобы з-забить голову, чтобы я не начинала д-думать слишком много, знаешь? То есть, либо это, либо мемы. Иногда мемов просто недостаточно.

– Ага.

– Короче, я приостановилась на какое-то время, когда стала королевой. – Альфис нажала на клавишу ввода, и код начал самостоятельно бежать по кругу, хотя Санс понятия не имел, что тот делает. – То есть, у меня еле хватает с-свободного времени хоть на что-то, и обычно свободное время всё равно просто тратится на раздумья про всякие королевские штуки. Но… иногда я просыпаюсь посреди н-ночи и мне… просто надо написать пару строк кода или чего-нибудь. Занять свои мысли. Т-так что я начала играться кое с чем.

Санс не был уверен, нравится ли ему то, куда ведёт разговор. Несколько других окон закрылись, пока работал код Альфис, но выскочили другие, включая нечто, что походило на трёхмерную модель временных линий.

– Я нашла пару вещей. – Альфис сделала паузу и окинула Санса пустым взглядом. – Пожалуй, ты уже з-знал кое-что из этого, и п-просто не рассказывал мне. Например… то, что человек не был первой аномалией. Их было двое. Но первая исчезает т-так близко ко второй, что выглядит, будто их только одна. П-по крайней мере до того, как превращаешь данные во что-то б-более сложное, чем одни только… цветные, запутанные нити.

Санс спокойно встретился с Альфис взглядом. Он и правда знал. Он также знал, что существовала какая-то причина, по которой он не рассказал Альфис, и что та была, скорее всего, уважительной. Но если она нашла всё сама, не было смысла отрицать.

– Ага, – в конце концов сказал он. – Их было двое. По-моему, первая владела контролем над временной линией тем же способом, что и человек. Но я не знаю, как долго.

Альфис изучала его сухим взглядом.

– Ты… знал, что первая аномалия б-была… тем цветком? – тихо спросила она. – Ты знал, и п-просто не сказал мне?

– Я… – Санс отвернулся. – Я не знаю.

– Санс.

– Честное слово. Я помню одни обрывки из… нынешней серии временных линий. Но я еле помню те времена. – Он на миг закрыл свои глазницы и увидел мелькнувшие зелёные, покрытые шипами лозы, ползущие по снегу. – Я даже не знаю, что за дела с тем цветком. Я просто замечал его время от времени, пока здесь был человек, наблюдающего за нами.

– Я создала его, – сказала Альфис.

– …Что?

Она горько ухмыльнулась. – С-самое худшее в этом то, что я, наверное, уже говорила тебе. Но, д-да. Я создала его. Вся эта штука с Решимостью… её целью было создать сосуд для сверхмогучих душ монстров, а п-потом использовать этот сосуд, чтобы уничтожить барьер. Так Азгору не пришлось бы поглощать никаких человеческих душ, а н-нам не пришлось бы ждать здесь седьмую. Тот сосуд, что я использовала, б-был цветком, растущим в саду. Я привила ему больше Решимости, чем к-когда-либо давала Амальгамам. Казалось, оно никак не работало, но потом однажды, он просто… исчез. Как будто… ха-ха. Как будто он взял и ушёл. Что, п-пожалуй, он и сделал.

Это звучало знакомо, таким образом, который оставил Санса с шатким, тошнотворным чувством. Он потёр лоб, начиная покрываться испариной.

– Я понимаю, почему ты не сказал мне, – сказала Альфис, уже тише. – Т-ты, наверное, рассказал однажды, а я распсиховалась. Эм, точно бы распсиховалась тогда раньше. Так что ты просто… держал это п-при себе и терпел всё сам, как ты всегда и делаешь.

Санс не ответил.

– Не то чтобы я была как-то лучше, – сказала Альфис, поворачиваясь обратно к экрану компьютера. – В общем… причина, почему я подняла тему – это… я начала размышлять о цветке и его в-воздействии на всякое, раз уж м-мы уже знаем о… воздействии человека. Я проанализировала т-твои данные. Или, я как бы… написала эту программу, чтобы она их анализировала, потому что их так чертовски много, что моими силами это было бы невозможно, плюс учитывая то, что у нас до сих пор нет интеграции силы душ с тех времён, когда был жив другой… другой Придворный Учёный… короче, я о том, что эта программа компилировалась у меня неделями, и только что закончила этим утром. И вот что я нашла.

Альфис нажала другую кнопку на клавиатуре. Все окна свернулись, и появилось новое, занимающее собой весь экран.

Это была некая трёхмерная модель, состоящая из бесчисленных точек белого света, соединённых двумя ярко-красными линиями, словно какая-то трёхмерная точечная диаграмма. Санс прищурился и склонился поближе через спинку кресла Альфис, пытаясь понять, на что смотрит. У изображения был странный узор: расположение точек и линий смутно напоминало формой четырёхконечную звезду. В центре звезды было кольцо темноты, где точки и линии просто-напросто прекращались – но появлялись обратно в середине звезды и продолжали путь в её центр.

– На что я тут смотрю?

– Это последние три часа, когда человек был в Подземелье, – объяснила Альфис. – Это все временные линии – или хотя бы те, о которых у тебя были данные – наложенные друг на друга. Они в-все так выглядят. Белые точки – это мы. К-каждая версия нас. А красные линии – аномалии. Смотри.

Альфис постучала когтем по экрану, указывая на внешний край чёрного кольца в сердцевине звезды.

– Они заходят одна за другую. А п-потом сразу же после этого, тут эта тьма. А потом всё возвращается.

– Так что значит тьма?

– Это… пробел, – сказала Альфис, хмурясь. – Санс, я всё рассчитала, и этот пробел п-появился бы точно тогда, когда человек, эм… _встречался_ с Азгором. Две аномалии объединяются, когда человек, скорее всего, убивает его, а п-потом тут эта, типа, дыра.

– Дыра в _чём?_

– Во временных линиях. В каждой из них. Они все останавливаются, затем продолжаются. И т-творит это – первая аномалия.

– Откуда ты знаешь? И что это вообще значит?

– Я написала эту программу, и… так, если попроще, то я назначила номер для каждой аномалии и записывала каждый раз, когда они пользовались Решимостью, чтобы повлиять на временную линию. То есть, чёрт, если бы я м-могла сохранить свою грёбаную память между петлями, то по-моему, я смогла бы написать что-то такое, что отслеживает каждый пример Решимости и использовала их для… в общем, н-неважно. Перезагрузки и всякое такое. Везде тут? – Альфис обвела жестом всю картинку. – Действует вторая аномалия. Кроме этого места. – Она ткнула в соединённые красные линии перед чёрным кольцом. – Вот номер один. П-первая аномалия, цветок. Он на какое-то время перехватил контроль над временной линией и создал этот пробел. Если это д-дыра в линиях, то это может значить только одно, по крайней мере, ну, насколько нам известно о всей этой… этой… хрени. Грубо говоря, он прорвал дыру в Пустоте.

Санс уставился на изображение.

– Ты шутишь.

– Я только не понимаю, з-зачем. То есть, может, человек с цветком сражались? И… может, они убили его, я н-не знаю. Я не видала его с тех пор. Иногда раньше я замечала, как он ошивается вокруг.

– Но нельзя просто… в Пустоту нельзя просто зайти, – сказал Санс, отступая на шаг и массируя свои виски. – Так она не работает. Это не какая-то там… тайная пещера, куда можно попасть, если знаешь дорогу.

– Ты ведь там был, н-не так ли?

Душа Санса мучительно подпрыгнула. Он никогда не рассказывал Альфис о снах с участием Гастера. Он никогда никому не рассказывал. На долю секунды, он поинтересовался, не догадалась ли она и об _этом_ тоже.

– Я… пожалуй, я прошёл через неё внутри машины, но это еле считается.

– Ты не знаешь, как он мог бы п-попасть туда?

– Я знаю только то, что это потребовало бы безумного количества силы. Больше, чем одной только Решимости. То есть, нам было нужно четыре человеческих душ, чтобы запустить… машину, тогда в прошлом… – Санс притих, расширяя глазницы.

Альфис изучала его пару секунд, затем и её глаза распахнулись.

– Н-ни хрена себе, – прошептала она. – Вот что случилось с ч-ч-человеческими душами. До них добрался _цветок_. Д-думаешь, он взял все шесть?

Санс потёр лицо. – То есть, он должен был, верно? Зачем поглощать одну или две, когда можно и все шесть? Нам понадобилось четыре, чтобы искусственным путём воспроизвести силу, получаемую от поглощения монстром только одной. Он с лёгкостью мог бы попасть в Пустоту. К тому времени он мог бы творить, что вздумается.

– А человек _всё равно_ его победил. Б-блин. _Каково_ же им было?

Санс просто покачал головой. Он не хотел представлять себе это.

– Ал… то есть, ваше величество, – сказал он спустя мгновение. – Это всё завораживает, но… по большому счёту, это не очень много значит. Знать то, что цветок поглотил человеческие души и получил доступ к Пустоте… это не меняет ситуацию. Мы всё ещё застряли в этой временной линии. Тебе ещё надо править целым королевством, мне ещё надо возиться с бумажками. Ничего из этого не… имеет настоящего значения.

– Я знаю, – сказала Альфис чуть напряжённым голосом. – Я это п-понимаю, честно. Но дело не только в том, что… цветок открыл Пустоту. Н-на этом не конец. Его открытие Пустоты изменило не только нашу временную линию, но и… то есть, мне надо экстраполировать, но скорее всего, _каждую_ из них. Эта… трещина, ведущая в Пустоту. От неё пошёл в-волновой эффект, вперёд и назад во времени. Так как Пустота за пределами времени и пространства, з-значит, эта трещина существует _везде_ и _всегда_.

Санс почувствовал, как пошла ко дну его душа. Ему пришлось схватиться за спинку кресла Альфис, чтобы не осесть.

– Может ли… – Рот Санса казался сухим. – Может ли он выбраться?

– Кто? – Альфис обернулась, хмурясь от тона Санса. – Цветок?

– Нет. Гастер. Может ли он выбраться?

На миг её глаза снова выпучились, но потом на её лице появилось задумчивое выражение.

– То есть… я так не считаю. По-моему, только у цветка доступ к Пустоте, и только в тот момент, когда он… делает то, к-какого чёрта бы он там ни делал. И вообще, если Га… эм… как его там, ты буквально только что сказал его имя, если бы он мог выбраться, то он бы уже это сделал.

– Ладно. – Санс медленно, сдержанно вдохнул и отпустил кресло Альфис. – Ладно.

Она опять хмурилась. – Будет ли п-плохо, если он выберется? Я знаю, что он был не л-лучшим монстром, но ты сейчас отреагировал так, будто я сказала, что за тобой стоит человек.

Санс не смотрел на неё. – Я не знаю. Я даже не знаю, возможно ли это. Или решил бы он вернуться во временную линию, если бы у него был шанс. Я… какое-то время я думал, что этого он и хотел, что он пытался…

Он не заметил, что Альфис наблюдала за ним.

– «Какое-то время»? – переспросила она. – Почему ты так в-выражаешься? Как будто ты… погоди, ты что, его _видел?_ Ты разговариваешь с ним? Охренеть, так поэтому ты всегда вроде как з-знаешь обо всём?

– Нет, конечно нет, – сказал Санс совершенно ровным голосом. – Я лучше разбираюсь с такими вещами из-за машины, вот и всё.

Она прищурилась, и Санс видел, что она ему не поверила. Она открыла рот, затем закрыла и надолго замолчала.

– Хорошо. В общем, – сказала она, поворачиваясь обратно к компьютеру. – Нет, я н-не думаю, что он может выбраться, как и не думаю, что кто-нибудь может забраться туда. Но я… волнуюсь. Я не физик, но… трещина в пространственно-временной материи, вдобавок к тому, что доктор проделал тогда в прошлом, а _т-также_ в придачу тому, что проделали две аномалии… В смысле, просто… то, что они наделали с нами, и так достаточно плохо, но как н-насчёт того, что они делают с пространством и временем? Типа, разве это… полезно для вселенной?

– Ты помнишь, как мы просто взяли и забили на это, потому что поняли, что ничем не можем помочь? – устало спросил Санс. – Это никак не отличается, ваше величество. Это бесполезно. Нам стоит просто… сосредоточиться на том, что _можем_ сделать. На здесь и сейчас.

– Это и _есть_ здесь и сейчас, – сказала Альфис дрожащим голосом. – П-потому что я думала обо всём этом сегодня утром, как только увидела модель, т-так что я подумала, ну, может, я смогу проанализировать трещину или чем бы там она ни была, потому что в данных твоей машины должно быть что-то про неё, ведь так? У меня ведь нет тут долбаного устройства для слежки за Пустотой, и н-нет времени построить такое, т-так что мне надо полагаться на то, что есть. Поэтому я проанализировала их, Санс, пару раз, и большинство того, что я получила, было либо ничем, либо непостижимым, но… но я нашла… кое-что одно.

Альфис закрыла модель в форме звезды и открыла другой файл. Экран почернел, и возникли три коротких строки белого текста в верхнем левом углу.

Санс ненадолго поспорил с собой о том, стоит ли просто выйти из лаборатории. Наверное, это сойдёт ему с рук. Просто выйти, поужинать, поделать ещё работы до того, как ляжет спать. Прекратить думать о вещах, которые не были обязаны иметь значения.

Вместо этого, он наклонился вперёд, чтобы прочесть текст на экране. Он вздохнул про себя.

– «02460: Продолжить», – прочитал Санс. – «02464: Сброс. 02465: Полный Сброс». Не понимаю.

– Ну, – сказала Альфис и очень глубоко вздохнула. – Это – код. Эм, в информатике, м-мы называем такое «строками».

– Как строки чисел, ага. Или вроде строки-струны, как в квантовой физике? Хех, не ты ли доказала теорию струн пару лет назад, помнишь?

– Нет, Санс, это… н-не строки в обыкновенном смысле слова, и никак не струны. Хотя, ха-ха, вау, з-забавно, что это слова так похожи, а? Это строковые переменные… специфичный термин для… для того, чтобы отражать особые типы данных в коде или программе. Их много для чего используют.

– Ну и?

– Ну и буквально посмотрев сквозь пространство и время в с-сердце бытия, мы видим _строки._

– И это значит…?

Альфис уставилась на него.

Санс очень хорошо умел читать лица, а Альфис никогда не умела толком скрывать свои эмоции. Она научилась этому несравненно лучше с тех пор, как стала королевой, но для Санса, по крайней мере, она была как на ладони – ровно как и большинство остальных. Он наблюдал за тем, как весь её внутренний процесс отразился на её эмоциях. Было что-то, что она понимала, что поняла при первом взгляде на эти строки. Чем бы оно ни являлось, оно было катастрофическим. И она явно мысленно спорила, стоит ли пояснять ему об этом. Спорила, и решила промолчать. На её лице промелькнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие, лишь на один миг.

– Знаешь, – мягко произнесла она, – м-мне кажется, я действительно начинаю понимать, через что ты проходишь.

– Ты мне не расскажешь, – сказал он, и это был не вопрос.

Её лицо замкнулось. Она и впрямь хорошо этому научилась. Она глубоко втянула воздух через нос и закрыла все окна на компьютере. Затем она взяла флешку, валявшуюся у неё на столе, пластиковая оболочка которой была выкрашена чем-то, что смахивало на розовый лак для ногтей.

– У тебя ещё есть т-тот хранитель в-времени, который построил мой папа, да?

– Конечно.

Она протянула флешку ему.

– Мне надо, чтобы ты положил это к нему, идёт? – попросила она с ноткой отчаяния в голосе. – В этой временной линии мне с ней не разобраться. Н-но другая версия меня сможет это сделать. М-мне надо, чтобы ты дал это ей. Хорошо?

Санс взял флешку, не задумываясь.

– Можешь хотя бы рассказать, почему она такая важная?

– Мы не можем остановить аномалию – ни одну из них – сражаясь с ними или что-то вроде того, – сказала Альфис, расслабляясь так сильно, что и вовсе обмякла в кресле. – Но мы _можем_ остановить их. Вот что в-всё это значит. Эм… ты прав, по-моему, правда может… может причинить т-тебе боль. Но ты видел, что там были за слова, д-да? Продолжить, Сброс и Полный Сброс. Нам просто надо избавиться от последних двух.

– Так, – медленно сказал Санс, хмурясь и кладя флешку в карман. – Так. Ты говоришь, отнять их способность Сбрасывать.

– М-м-м.

– Как?

Альфис наградила его странной улыбочкой.

– Я очень хороший хакер, – сказала она.

Он глядел на неё пару секунд, ожидая, что она что-нибудь добавит, но она молчала. Санс снова вздохнул. Всё это до сих пор казалось бессмысленным и на опасной близости к ложной надежде – думать, что может в самом деле существовать способ остановить Сбросы. Это было невозможно, что бы там ни считала Альфис. _Каждая_ временная линия заканчивалась одинаковым образом.

Но он сделает всё, о чём она попросит. Безусловно.

– Я не могу гарантировать, что вообще… запомню, что она там, знаешь ли, – сказал он. – Я даже не посещал свою лабораторию уже… боже, целую вечность. Мне не нравится туда ходить. До временной линии, когда я вернусь туда, наверное, осталось много_ времени,_ хех.

– Ничего страшного, – сказала Альфис с прежней слабой, странной улыбкой на лице. – Просто в конечном счёте доставь её в мои руки. Эм… а между тем… я н-не стану больше говорить о временных линиях или Сбросах или чём-нибудь ещё из этих вещей. Идёт? Я знаю… я знаю, что ты это не любишь.

– Прости.

– Нет, всё в порядке. Как я и сказала – я понимаю тебя.

– Пойду, закину это, – сказал Санс, поворачиваясь к двери. – Потом можем поужинать? Умираю с голоду. И мне всё ещё надо отдать тебе мои отчёты.

Улыбка исчезла, и Альфис снова стала королевой. Она поднялась на ноги.

– Ага. Нам надо править тут целым королевством, не так ли?

***

Санс медленно пришёл в себя в Пустоте. Он приоткрыл глазницы и увидел угловатую путаницу помех и каракуль, сидящую над ним. Похоже, его ожидали. Санс умудрился не вздрогнуть, но вдохнул слегка резче, чем собирался.

– Не терпится начать, а? – вяло произнёс он. На этот раз, у него не было желания давать сдачи. Все эти песни и пляски стали слишком утомительными для такой траты сил. Они могли делать с ним, что хотели. Разницы не было.

Казалось, они сели на своих пятки. _– Вообще-то, я не намереваюсь уделать тебя. В этот раз._

– Ох. – Он закрыл глазницы обратно. – Как мило.

_– Из какой ты пришёл?_

– Ты хоть поверишь моему ответу?

Они насмешливо фыркнули. _– Попробуй._

– Альфис стала королевой. – На сей раз оно продлилось несколько месяцев. Просто долгое, тягостное крушение остального общества, пока Альфис пыталась держать ситуацию в руках.

Она дала ему что-то, не так ли? Они обсуждали временные линии или что-то подобное, а она дала ему какие-то данные на сохранение. Стоило надеяться, что в следующий раз он про них вспомнит.

_– Ах, да. Гораздо более ранняя. Очень интригующе, смотреть, как она становится такой ответственной. Если бы только то же можно было бы сказать о тебе._

– Агась. – Санс лениво почесал свою грудину. – Док рядом?

Чисто риторический вопрос – Гастер всегда был рядом. Санс чувствовал его, где-то далеко. Несомненно, он следил за ними обоими. Явно, со временем он подойдёт к ним, теперь, когда явился Санс.

_– Рядом._ – Теперь в их голосе была слышна жёсткость. _– Иногда он пытается разговаривать со мной._

– Да? Что-нибудь интересное?

_– Я решил, что если всё это действительно должно произойти, то пусть уж тогда происходит, когда ты здесь. Так что в основном, я игнорирую его._

– Ага. Это не подействует вечно.

_– Да, он кажется мне настойчивым типом._

Санс поневоле фыркнул от смеха. – Ты и не представляешь.

Они замолчали. Он чувствовал, как они смотрят на него, наверное, ожидая, что он сделает неверное движение. Санс просто не открывал глазниц, смутно рассуждая про себя, можно ли вздремнуть, пока он – наверное? – спал. Во сне дела продвигались гораздо быстрее.

_– Ты не собираешься спрашивать про результаты его… эксперимента?_

Санс замер. Был ли какой-то новый эксперимент, или они каким-то образом узнали о том, что творил Гастер, пока был жив? Как же много им было известно?

– Я не знаю, о чём ты.

_– Мы обсуждали это в прошлый раз. Или твоя память столь плохая, что ты даже этого не можешь вспомнить?_

Санс молчал, хмурясь про себя. Что они обсуждали… а. Теперь оно возвращалось к нему. Какая-то другая версия Санса вляпалась в неприятности. Что-то про гору.

– Ага, точно. Ладно, давай, расскажи мне.

_– Человеку удалось поймать мусорку до того, как тот сделал что-нибудь поглупее, чем залез на гору посреди зимы в истощённом состоянии. У него и человека состоялся… на удивление углублённый разговор._

– Хех. Про мудрости залезания на горы?

_– Так сказать._

Это было по-настоящему странно. Почти казалось, что они оба сидели здесь и вели вежливую беседу. Несомненно, Пустотное существо просто ждало подходящего шанса, или вскоре появится Гастер, чтобы всё испортить.

– Мне надо было передать сообщение, точно?

_– Да. Ты… он передал его._

– Лады. Это что-нибудь изменило?

Они молчали так долго, что Санс открыл глазницы и взглянул на них. Они, казалось, задумчиво смотрели куда-то вдаль.

_– Мне,_ – начали они, затем притихли с мягким ворчанием, словно не были уверены, стоит ли чего-нибудь говорить. _– Мне не нравится ложная надежда._

– О, эй. – Санс слегка ухмыльнулся. – С этим мы оба согласны.

_– Действительно. Посему мне больно признавать, что у твоего сообщения человеку есть… потенциал. Возможно. По крайней мере, это ещё один секрет, который можно раскрыть. Эта игра поистине полна их._

Санс уставился мимо них во тьму и задумчиво промычал.

– Так если ты называешь это ложной надеждой, то на что ты надеешься?

_– Эх, Санс. Тебе стоило бы знать, что я не отвечу на такой вопрос._

Санс еле слышно усмехнулся. Он бы точно тоже не ответил.

_– Что же он так долго? Несомненно, ему хочется прийти и угостить нас новой порцией своих нелепых идей. Почему он просто парит вон там? Я ещё не вижу его, но уж точно чувствую его._

Огоньки глаз Санса метнулись к незнакомцу, и он уставился на них.

– Ты… ты можешь видеть его?

Они откинули голову назад, глядя прямо на него в ответ. Часть каракуль, прикрывающих их лицо, рассеялась лишь на миг, и Санс мельком увидел удивлённые, красные глаза.

_– А ты – нет?_

Санс медленно подтащил себя в сидячее положение, отодвигаясь на пару дюймов от существа. Он не спускал с них глазниц, просто на всякий случай, но они просто смотрели на него.

Они видели его. Это кратковременное удивление в их глазах означало, что они говорили правду. Они и впрямь _видели_ его в том образе, в каком он здесь существовал, что бы это ни значило. Это из-за того, что они тоже были частью этого места? Или из-за того, что Гастер намеренно прятал свой облик от Санса всё это время? Или Гастер просто пользовался каким-то аватаром, который видели только они?

– А как, э-э-э.

Санс отвернулся. Ему не стоило что-то говорить, не стоило хоть как-то показывать, что он хотел знать. _Хотеть_ что-то – то же самое, что и разоблачить слабое место, даже такое незначительное, как облик твоего бывшего босса. Это означало сентиментальность, а сентиментальностью можно было воспользоваться.

_– Он смутно напоминает скелета. Это таким монстром он был, пока не угодил сюда?_ – Их голос звучал ровно, пока они говорили, небрежно, словно в этом не было значения. _– Чёрно-белый, с трещинами на лице. Много рук, двигающихся отдельно от него остального. Впрочем, его конечности трудно разобрать. Он похож на растаявшую свечу. Любопытный внешний вид, даже для монстра._

Интересно, что они вольно делились такой информацией. Неспособный видеть их лицо, Санс даже не мог сказать, говорили ли они правду или нет. Но… он мог представить себе эту картину. Трещины на лице, много рук – Гастер всегда раньше пользовался своими снарядами в виде рук, и для общения, и для дополнительной ловкости. Он использовал их осторожно и сдержанно, пока не стал Решительным. «Растаявшая свеча». Он таял от Решимости, в самом конце.

Санс держал своё лицо пустым, но от этого, кажется, не было толку. Они по-ястребиному наблюдали за ним.

_– Ты действительно не видишь его._

Он мог бы притвориться равнодушным, но в ту же минуту, ему надоело притворяться. Надоели игры. Это утомляло – постоянно обороняться от чего-то.

– Не, э-э-э. Не совсем. Иногда он использует, типа… аватары, или конкретные образы. – Санс мельком взглянул на их лицо. – Почти как ты, со всеми этими помехами и каракулями. В первый раз, когда я увидел тебя, ты был похож на обычного человека.

Они резко, внезапно засмеялись. _– Обычный человек! Боже упаси! Разве этот беспорядок не более верен сущности того, чем я являюсь?_

– Не знаю. До сих пор не видел от тебя ничего такого уж демонического.

_– Возможно, мне стоит снова воткнуть тебе нож в грудь, чтобы ты вспомнил._

– Человек и сам так делал, – сказал Санс, выразительно пожимая плечами. – Это не делает из них демона.

_– «И сам»,_ – повторили они со смешком, свирепо ухмыляясь._ – Тогда кого это из них делает, Санс?_

Аномалию, подумал Санс, но он нахмурился и замешкался. Они, конечно, были аномалией, но и не только. Они были человеком. Ребёнком. Личностью. Они должны были быть такими же сложными, как и любой другой. Они убили стольких монстров, даже в самой свежей временной линии, которую он помнил, но… они так же спасли тех же самых монстров в других. Даже подружились с ними.

Кого это из них делает?

Он поинтересовался, не влияние ли другого Санса заставляло его размышлять о таких вещах.

– Пожалуй, я не знаю, – признал он.

Они стиснули зубы с раздражением, но ничего не сказали.

– Короче. Отвечаю на твой предыдущий вопрос. – Санс вздохнул и опёрся на ладони, откидываясь назад. – Он ещё не пришёл сюда, потому что он наблюдает за нами. Ну, знаешь, оставь два образца вместе в коробке, посмотри, как они взаимодействуют.

_– Прелестно._

– Ну… не говорил ли он, что хотел, чтобы мы… что, работали вместе или что-то вроде? – Санс чуть ухмыльнулся. – Поэтому мы умудрились вести себя вежливо уже почти пять минут?

На долю секунды, их улыбка сменилась мрачным выражением лица. Они склонили голову, словно рассматривали пол Пустоты.

_– В прошлый раз ты вздрогнул._

Санс нахмурился, думая, не ослышался ли.

– А?

_– Когда он дотронулся до тебя, ты вздрогнул,_ – сказали они совершенно нейтральным тоном. _– А потом, когда он схватил тебя, ты целиком застыл._

Санс не пропускал эмоций на лицо. Превосходно. Ещё больше оружия в их распоряжении. Он беззаботно улыбнулся им и пожал плечами.

– Я не вздрагиваю.

_– Нет, не вздрагиваешь. Или, вернее, я видел это только тогда, когда однажды дотронулся до тебя. Возможно, это лишь потому, что ты его не видишь, и потому не видел, как он протянул руку к тебе. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не можешь уклониться от того, чего не видишь._ – Они сделали паузу, глядя прямо на него. _– Дело не в том, что ты не любишь прикосновения. Ты ведёшь себя осторожно с человеком. Что… признаю, я ценю это. Это указывает на хоть каплю осведомлённости о том, что может причинить нежеланное прикосновение._

И поэтому было так опасно им что-то рассказывать. Поэтому было так глупо терять бдительность. Они и так знали всё про него – любое, что он отдаст им _добровольно,_ может стать ещё одним, что можно исказить в оружие. Они уже видели, что физический вред мало на него влиял. Но та вещь с Папирусом, то воспоминание, которое они ему дали – которое, хотя бы только сейчас, было слегка затуманено. От него было больно, и они знали это.

Однако, их тон… в нём не было ни торжества, ни самодовольства, ни даже любопытства. Они говорили, словно констатировали факты, складывали их вместе по кусочкам. Словно что-то пытались понять.

_– Я видел, как другие дотрагиваются до тебя без негативных последствий,_ – продолжили они, и Санс чувствовал, как пристально они на него смотрели. _– И не только Папирус._

Санс пожал плечами наиболее непринуждённым образом. – Просто не нравится, когда меня пугают.

_– Что он тебе сделал?_

Санс почувствовал, как его душа сжалась. Он поддерживал выражение лица пустым и равнодушным, осанку расслабленной. Это напоминало то, когда Андайн задала ему тот же вопрос, несколько лет назад. Они увидели прямиком сквозь него, сквозь всё, и от одного лишь взаимодействия с доктором.

Он отвернулся, глядя в Пустоту, туда, где он до сих пор чувствовал Гастера, который до сих пор маячил и, несомненно, с интересом наблюдал за ними обоими.

– Думал, ты не хочешь открывать мою «трагическую» предысторию, – сказал Санс со смешком. Этому не обязательно иметь значения. Даже если и у них, и у Гастера вместе взятых теперь было столько орудия против него, сколько душе угодно, этому всё равно не обязательно иметь значения.

_– Я могу распознать задиру,_ – сказали они, и теперь в их голосе сквозил еле-еле слышимый гнев. _– Поэтому я тебя и презираю._

– Ага.

_– Но он тоже один из них._

Санс чуть поник. Он не смог удержаться. Это так утомляло.

_– Как ты с ним вообще связан?_ – Их голос внезапно стал резким. _– Он член твоей семьи? Твой отец?_

Санс разразился удивлённым смехом.

– Мать твою, нет, – сказал он, не переставая смеяться. – Боже, это было бы ебануто. Нет, мы просто… он был моим начальником, миллион лет назад.

_– Ага. Это была моя вторая теория._

– Ну, класс. Ты догадался, чудило, – сказал Санс, всё ещё ухмыляясь и притворяясь, что это от забавы. – Знаешь, мне честно стоит придумать, как тебя называть.

Это было самым очевидным отклонением от темы на свете, но они, видимо, позволили ему. Они улыбнулись почти точь-в-точь, как и он. _– Разве клички «Чудило» недостаточно? В ней шесть букв._

– Почему это важно?

Они не ответили.

– Тебе серьёзно подходит то, что я называю тебя Чудилом?

_– У моего имени не было значения уже очень, очень давно. Я буду носить то имя, что мне дадут, с некоторыми исключениями. Я не могу быть «Азгором». Я не могу быть и «Сансом», если на то пошло._

– Пф-ф-ф. Наверное, к лучшему.

_– Весьма. Так что. Если тебе хочется Чудило, то Чудилом я и буду. Оно подходит мне, разве нет?_

– Ладно. Если ты так хочешь.

_– В этом тоже не было значения уже давно._

– Знаешь, если ты не собираешься открывать мою трагическую предысторию, то и мне, наверное, не стоит открывать твою.

_– А! Ты предполагаешь, что у существа вроде меня вообще есть предыстория, трагическая или любая другая! Ну что ж. Королева Альфис, да? Она тебе не рассказала? Кассеты у неё. Но ты всегда намекал, что знаешь о тех бедолагах у неё в подвале. Возможно, ты был замешан во всём этом безобразии. Возможно, тебе уже известно о кассетах. Ты знаешь всё остальное – почему бы и не это?_

– Не могу сказать. По-моему, я нашёл Амальгамов однажды, но не помню, в какой временной линии. Не помню и то, что сделал с этим знанием. Как я продолжаю повторять, я вовсе не знаю всё. Какие кассеты?

Чудило медленно, глубоко вдохнуло и склонило голову набок, на минуту изучая его в тишине.

_– Нет, я так не думаю. Ещё нет. Если ты вспомнишь достаточно, чтобы спросить её о «кассетах», то я не смогу тебя остановить. Услуга за услугу, полагаю. Компромисс, за то, что я теперь знаю про тебя и доктора._

Ухмылка Санса чуть дрогнула. – Я тоже не смогу остановить тебя, если спросишь его. Хотя сомневаюсь, что он будет честен.

_– Мне кажется, Санс, что если мы будем участвовать в этих его диких гонках, и если будем узнавать некие вещи друг про друга, то нам следует заключить договор. Прямо сейчас._

Он моргнул. – Э-э-э, ну ладно?

Чудило протянуло руку, и Санс смотрел, как окружающие её помехи испарились. В тот же миг, их рука походила на обыкновенную человеческую руку, с бледной кожей и краем зелёного рукава.

_– Я знаю, что ты не хранишь обещаний. Я и не буду этого ожидать. Но я не прошу от тебя обещания. Это – взаимно гарантированное уничтожение. Мы ведь, в конце концов, овладеем всяческими интересными новыми способами причинить друг другу вред. Так что вот о чём мы договоримся: мы никогда, ни при каких условиях, не будем жалеть друг друга._

– Ох. – Санс колебался пару секунд, затем осторожно взял поданную руку. На ощупь она казалась настоящей, хоть и на удивление холодной. – Не, ну да. С этим я могу согласиться. Нахрен жалость.

Они пожали руки. Чудило отпустило после единственного пожимания, отдёргивая руку и позволяя каракулям снова затмить её.

– ХОРОШО, – сказал голос, и в тот же миг появился Гастер. Санс поневоле напрягся, убирая руку и складывая обе на коленях, сидя прямо. Он посмотрел туда, откуда раздавался голос Гастера, но как всегда, там ничего не было.

– ЭТО ШАГ В ВЕРНОМ НАПРАВЛЕНИИ. ПО КРАЙНЕЙ МЕРЕ.

_– Повели ли образцы себя каким-нибудь интересным, примечательным образом, доктор?_ – спросило Чудило высоким голосом с издёвкой в тоне. _– Нажали ли мы на правильную кнопку для лакомства? Я не вижу рядом никаких монстроконфет. Какая досада._

– ПОВЕДЕНЧЕСКОЕ ИССЛЕДОВАНИЕ НЕ БЫЛО МОЕЙ СПЕЦИАЛЬНОСТЬЮ, – сухо сказал Гастер. – ТЕПЕРЬ. К ДЕЛУ. ВЫ ОБА ПРИЗНАЛИ, ЧТО ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ. ПРОШЁЛ УСПЕШНО. САНС И ЧЕЛОВЕК ПОГОВОРИЛИ. СООБЩЕНИЕ БЫЛО ПЕРЕДАНО. ТЕПЕРЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК РАЗМЫШЛЯЕТ О СВОЁМ СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ ШАГЕ. ЖЕЛАЕТЕ ЛИ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ИМ НАДО СДЕЛАТЬ?

_– Человек не любит, когда им приказывают. Как и я._

Гастер издал звук, словно цокал несуществующем языком.

– ДЕТСКОЕ ПОВЕДЕНИЕ. ТИПИЧНО. ЕСЛИ ТЫ ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ ГОТОВ СЛУШАТЬ. ТО ВОЗМОЖНО, НАМ ПРИДЁТСЯ ПРОВЕСТИ ДРУГОЙ ЭКСПЕРИМЕНТ.

Санс вздохнул, когда услышал, как Чудило рычит себе под нос.

– Просто хоть раз давай ближе к делу, Док, идёт?

– ВОПРОС НЕ В ТОМ. ЧТО «НАДО ДЕЛАТЬ». ЕСЛИ ТОЧНЕЕ, ЭТО… СОГЛАСОВАНИЕ. СОВОКУПНОСТЬ. АХ. НАГЛЯДНАЯ МЕТАФОРА…

Из ничего на полу перед Сансом и Чудилом появилась шахматная доска. Санс смотрел, как фигуры переставляли сами себя, некоторые из них исчезали с доски, когда их «ели». С новым расположением, чёрная сторона неизбежно победила бы через три хода.

– ВЫСТРОИВ ФИГУРЫ. НАША ЦЕЛЬ – ШАХ И МАТ – ТРОЯКАЯ. ВО-ПЕРВЫХ. КНОПКУ СБРОСА НАДО УНИЧТОЖИТЬ. ТЕПЕРЬ ЧЕЛОВЕК ПОНИМАЕТ ЭТО.

_– Может ли Азгор сделать это?_

– КОРОЛЬ АЗГОР. НЕОБХОДИМ ДЛЯ УСПЕХА. ВСЕ ИЗ НИХ НЕОБХОДИМЫ ДЛЯ. УСПЕХА.

_– Это не ответило на мой вопрос._

– ПОЙМИ. МНЕ ТРУДНО СОСРЕДОТОЧИТЬ МОЁ. ВНИМАНИЕ. КАК Я И СКАЗАЛ. АЗГОР НЕОТЪЕМЛЕМ ДЛЯ УСПЕШНОГО РЕЗУЛЬТАТА. ПОТОМУ, С МОЕЙ ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ, ОТВЕТ – ЭТО ДА.

Зависла долгая пауза. Санс был уверен, что Чудило бросит саркастичное замечание, но они просто задумчиво помычали. Санс тоже был немного удивлён. Гастер никогда ещё не говорил так связно и откровенно.

– ВО-ВТОРЫХ. ВРЕМЕННУЮ ЛИНИЮ, ГДЕ ВСЕ, КОГО МОЖНО СОХРАНИТЬ, СОХРАНЕНЫ, НУЖНО ПОДДЕРЖИВАТЬ. СОХРАНЕНИЕ ТОЖЕ НЕОТЪЕМЛЕМО. И ПОСЕМУ. ВСЕ, КТО ПРИЧАСТНЫ В ДАННЫЙ МОМЕНТ. НЕОТЪЕМЛЕМЫ. ЕСЛИ ОНИ НЕОБХОДИМЫ ДЛЯ ВРЕМЕННОЙ ЛИНИИ, ТО ОНА НЕ МОЖЕТ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ БЕЗ НИХ.

Чудило откинулось назад на руки, их улыбка и не дрогнула.

_– Как это называют? Двуличной речью? Сохранить и Сохранить – две разные вещи._

– В ЭТОМ СЛУЧАЕ, ОБЕ ПРИМЕНИМЫ.

– Ты говоришь о использовании точки Сохранения, – сказал Санс, больше сам себе, чем остальным. Он мог следить за разговором, если только игнорировал ту мысль, что Сброс проявлялся в виде какой-то кнопки. От размышлений о том, что это может подразумевать, болела голова и сжималась душа.

– ПРАВИЛЬНО. МОЛОДЕЦ, САНС.

Раньше подобная похвала была хорошей лишь потому, что она значила, что у Гастера меньше шансов стать гневным и неуравновешенным. А долго до этого, когда Санс ещё верил, что чего-то стоил, похвала была редкостью и чем-то, чем надо дорожить.

Теперь в ней не было никакого смысла. Она казалась ничем. Сплошь пустыми словами.

Судя по всему, Гастер заметил ход мыслей Санса, так как ненадолго замешкался, прежде чем продолжил.

– ТОЧКУ СОХРАНЕНИЯ. ЧИСТУЮ, НЕНАЦЕЛЕННУЮ СИЛУ, ЧТО СОДЕРЖИТСЯ ВНУТРИ. МОЖНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕПИСАТЬ ВРЕМЕННУЮ ЛИНИЮ ЦЕЛИКОМ. ОТДЕЛЯЯ ЕЁ И СОХРАНЯЯ. ВСЁ ЕЁ СОДЕРЖИМОЕ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ.

Санс нахмурился, глядя во тьму, когда к нему вернулось далёкое, туманное воспоминание. В тот первый раз, когда он возвратился в лабораторию искать зацепки, он нашёл небольшую подпалину на полу, там, где что-то должно было быть. Что-то маленькое и яркое, мерцающее, как звезда.

Он моргнул. Звезда. Альфис… показала ему что-то похожее. Вид на временные линии в трёх пространствах, их форма…

– Вот как ты сделал это в прошлый раз, не так ли?

Он чувствовал, как они оба уставились на него. Санс поднял взгляд туда, где по его мнению стоял Гастер.

– Мне всегда было интересно, но я так и не сложил два и два вместе. Вот как ты это сделал. Поэтому она пропала.

Послышался звук, похожий на долгий, тоскливый вздох от Гастера. – ПРАВИЛЬНО, САНС.

_– Прошу вас, поделитесь со всем классом._

– ДЕТАЛИ НЕ ВАЖНЫ. ЧТО ИМЕЕТ ЗНАЧЕНИЕ. ЭТО ТО, ЧТО ТОЧКУ СОХРАНЕНИЯ МОЖНО ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ НЕ ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ СОХРАНЕНИЯ СОБСТВЕННОГО МЕСТОПОЛОЖЕНИЯ ВО ВРЕМЕНИ И ПРОСТРАНСТВЕ. ОНА МОЖЕТ СОХРАНИТЬ ВСЮ ВРЕМЕННУЮ ЛИНИЮ. ОДНАКО. ЭТО ИЗРАСХОДУЕТ ТОЧКУ СОХРАНЕНИЯ. ПРОМЕЖУТОК ВРЕМЕНИ МЕЖДУ УНИЧТОЖЕНИЕМ КНОПКИ СБРОСА И ИСПОЛЬЗОВАНИЕМ ТОЧКИ СОХРАНЕНИЯ ОЧЕНЬ, ОЧЕНЬ КОРОТОК.

Санс чуть потряс головой, вытягивая себя из воспоминаний. Он устал. Сама перспектива того, что Гастер дразнит его надеждой, ложной или нет… была утомительна. Конец Сбросов, идеальная временная линия, где все и вся были живы и здоровы. Это слишком прекрасно, чтобы стать правдой. Сбросы никогда не закончатся.

_– Так когда ты говорил о «сохранении мира», ты имел это в виду весьма буквально._

– ПРАВИЛЬНО.

Голова Чудила повернулась. Санс поднял взгляд и увидел, как они уставились на него.

_– И наш добрый доктор уже раньше использовал этот метод, не так ли? Кажется, для этого существует термин – доказательство концепции?_

– Ага, – тихо вздохнул Санс. – По крайней мере, насколько мне известно.

_– Доктор, безусловно, очень великий и могущественный. Где доказательство, что настолько незначительные твари, как мы, сможем повторить настоль_ великолепный _эксперимент?_

– САРКАЗМ. НЕ ПОМОГАЕТ.

_– Позволю не согласиться._

– Так. Едем дальше. Что за третья часть?

Санс почувствовал, как Гастер начал расхаживаться. Он мог вообразить себе прежнего доктора и все его типичные движения и отличительные черты, жестикуляцию, как он стучал себе по подбородку, теребил спинку кресла. Он всегда приходил в такое оживление, когда был взволнован.

– В-ТРЕТЬИХ. САМОЕ ДЕЛИКАТНОЕ ИЗ ВСЕХ. ЭТА СОХРАНЁННАЯ ВРЕМЕННАЯ ЛИНИЯ, ОСВОБОЖДЁННАЯ ОТ СБРОСОВ. ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ УДАЛЕНА ОТ ВЛИЯНИЯ СИЛ МИРА СЕГО.

Чудило мрачно, невесело усмехнулось.

_– Могу сказать из собственного опыта, доктор, что богам не нравится, когда забираешь их игрушки._

– Ты упомянул это в прошлый раз. – Санс замешкался, не уверенный полностью, что вообще хотел спросить. – Это и впрямь то, кем являются эти «силы»? Потому что я не думаю, что готов поверить в богов. Особенно если они из жестоких и отдалённых.

_– Богу было бы наплевать, веришь ли ты в него или нет,_ – пробормотало Чудило._ – С чего бы не существовало отдалённых, жестоких существ, которые беззаботно играются с нашим миром? Человек и я проделали практически то же._

– ЭТО ЗАВИСИТ ПОЛНОСТЬЮ. ОТ ТВОЕГО ТОЛКОВАНИЯ. ЭТИ СИЛЫ. ИМЕЮТ ПОЧТИ ПОЛНЫЙ КОНТРОЛЬ НАД ЭТИМ МИРОМ. НО ОНИ НЕ СОЗДАЛИ ЕГО. ИХ ВЛИЯНИЕ НЕ АБСОЛЮТНО. ОНИ НЕ ВСЕВЕДУЩИ. ЧАСТО, ИХ ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВО МИНИМАЛЬНО. КАК ОНИ ВСТУПИЛИ В КОНТАКТ С НАШИМ МИРОМ – ЗА ГРАНЬЮ МОЕГО ПОНИМАНИЯ. НО ТОТ МЕТОД, КАКИМ ОНИ. ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВУЮТ С НАШИМ МИРОМ И ИЗМЕНЯЮТ ЕГО, ПОНЯТЕН МНЕ. ТАК ЖЕ КАК И. ТО, КАК ЭТО ВЛИЯНИЕ МОЖНО, В ТЕОРИИ, УСТРАНИТЬ.

На миг, Санс крепко зажмурил глазницы. Это было почти слишком. Во всём этом было что-то, нечто на краю его осознания, что его разум с трудом держал на расстоянии. Если бы он слишком сильно задумался об этом, присмотрелся к этому, то он бы понял и никогда не смог бы распонять. Вот опять эта боль – и в голове, и в душе.

– Кажется, Альфис нашла их, – сказал он, растирая приступ боли из черепа. – Эти… силы.

Голова Чудила дёрнулась вверх. _– Что?_

– Она нашла что-то, что не захотела мне объяснять. Что-то о том, как посмотрев в сердце бытия, мы видим…

Санс не помнил слово, которое она использовала. Он покачал головой.

– Судя по её словам, она нашла какой-то строительный блок вселенной. Она хотела, чтобы я передал информацию какой-нибудь будущей её версии. Но я не знаю, смог ли когда-нибудь вспомнить.

– ДА. ЭТО НЕОЖИДАННО, ЧТО ОНА ТАК БЫСТРО ИХ НАШЛА. НО НЕУДИВИТЕЛЬНО. ОНА ВСЯ В СВОЕГО ОТЦА.

_– Знание не сломило её?_

– Нет? Я не знаю. Она просто казалась какой-то… тоскливой. – Санс снова притих, изучая свои колени. – Впрочем, я не знаю, сможет ли моя голова выдержать очередное грандиозное открытие о том, как работает наш мир. Так что, э-э-э. Что бы там ни было, не говори мне об этом, Док. Ладно?

– САНС…

Он немного съёжился. Тон Гастера был суровым, похожим на выговор, и Санс уже мысленно слышал, как Гастер обзывает его трусом и глупцом, браня его за то, что опять отчаянно пытается что-то не узнать. Санс даже не стал подготавливаться. Он просто позволит неизбежному сразить себя и попытается собрать себя по кусочкам потом. Всё в порядке. Никакой разницы.

Но Гастер не продолжил. Нагрянувшая тишина была тяжёлой, и у Санса сложилось чувство, что Гастер барабанит своими пальцами от раздражения. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, и чувство исчезло.

– НУ ХОРОШО, – сказал Гастер, и в его тоне не было и следа раздражения. – В ОБЩИХ ЧЕРТАХ, ТОГДА. ТЫ, КАК Я ПОЛАГАЮ, СМОЖЕШЬ ПОНЯТЬ.

Сначала Санс подумал, что Гастер обращается к нему, но потом Чудило ответило.

_– Конечно. Я уже давным-давно принял, что моя «жизнь», ха-ха, полностью зависит от прихотей вселенной,_ – сухо сказали они. _– Это всё равно как услышать, что Санта Клауса не существует. Ты уже знаешь это в глубине души. Желать об обратном – бессмысленное занятие._

– НУ ХОРОШО, – повторил Гастер. – ИТАК. ЭТО ТРЕТЬЕ ЛИЦО ИМЕЕТ ДОСТУП К НАШЕМУ МИРУ ЧЕРЕЗ… СВОЕГО РОДА ОКНО. ЭТО ОКНО МОЖНО ЗАКРЫТЬ И ОТКРЫТЬ ПО ИХ ПРИХОТИ. ЧТОБЫ ПЕРЕКРЫТЬ ДОСТУП, ОКНО НЕОБХОДИМО УБРАТЬ. БОЛЕЕ СЛОЖНО ТО. ЧТО МЫ ДОЛЖНЫ ДЕЙСТВОВАТЬ ДЕЛИКАТНО. КАК Я СКАЗАЛ В ПРОШЛЫЙ РАЗ. ОНИ УВИДЯТ В НАШЕМ ВМЕШАТЕЛЬСТВЕ… ПОМЕХУ, ИЛИ СБОЙ.

Санс поморщился, когда укол сместился в его левую глазницу и какое-то время пульсировал там.

– ОНИ ВПОЛНЕ СПОСОБНЫ НАЧИСТО УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ЭТОТ МИР, ЕСЛИ ПОВЕРЯТ, ЧТО ТОТ БОЛЬШЕ НЕ РАБОТАЕТ ДОЛЖНЫМ ОБРАЗОМ. ПОЭТОМУ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ МЕСТА ВРОДЕ ЭТОГО. БУДЕТ НЕОТЪЕМЛЕМО ДЛЯ УСПЕХА.

Санс рассеянно потёр глазницу. – Значит, мы замуруем какое-то метафизическое окно. Как?

– ДОКТОР АЛЬФИС, – сказал Гастер. – СКАЖИ ЕЙ, ЧТО КОГДА БУДЕТ СОЗДАН «FILE10», ОНА ДОЛЖНА НЕМЕДЛЕННО ПЕРЕМЕСТИТЬ ЕГО В НОВУЮ ПАПКУ.

– Чего.

_– Чего._

– ЭТО ПОЧТИ ЦЕЛИКОМ МЕТАФОРИЧНО, НО ОНА ПОЙМЁТ.

Последовала долгая тишина, пока Санс ждал, что Гастер пояснит подробнее или что-то добавит. Со временем стало ясно, что Гастер закончил.

_– Это всё? Сломать кнопку Сброса, Сохранить мир и закрыть окно? И как же нам, или кому угодно, собственно, проделать все эти вещи? Это весьма значительные подвиги, доктор, а ты не шибко объяснял, как их можно свершить. Или ты думаешь, что человек ещё не пробовал как минимум первые два, уже много, много раз?_

– У ЧЕЛОВЕКА. ТОЛЬКО ГОРСТЬ ФИГУР. У ТЕБЯ, ДРУГАЯ ГОРСТЬ. У САНСА ТРЕТЬЯ. У АЛЬФИС. У АЗГОРА. У ЦВЕТКА. У НИХ ВСЕХ. СОВМЕСТИТЕ СВОИ УСИЛИЯ. СОВМЕСТИТЕ СВОИ НАВЫКИ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ ТО, ЧТО УЖЕ ЗНАЕТЕ. МЫСЛИТЕ НЕСТАНДАРТНО.

_– Какой абстрактный ответ, да и тем более от учёного! А я-то думал, вам полагалось быть более конкретными._

– АБСТРАКЦИЯ. НИКАК С ЭТИМ НЕ СВЯЗАНА. ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ, ОЧЕНЬ ОТДАЛЁННО ОТ ТИПИЧНОГО НАУЧНОГО МЕТОДА.

– Метафизический отдел куда лучше бы подошёл для всего этого, – сказал Санс с тяжелым вздохом. – По-моему, он хочет сказать, что тут слишком много переменных. Док не очень хорошо справляется с таким количеством переменных.

– ПРАВИЛЬНО. Я ВИЖУ ДВА ИТОГА. ПРОВАЛ. И УСПЕХ. ВСЁ ОТ СЮДА ДО ТУДА ОТВЕТВЛЯЕТСЯ. ИЗГИБАЕТСЯ. ПОДУМАЙ, СКОЛЬКО ВЫБОРОВ ЧЕЛОВЕК ДЕЛАЕТ В ТОЙ ИЛИ ИНОЙ ВРЕМЕННОЙ ЛИНИИ. ТАК ЖЕ ПОДУМАЙ, КАК ВСЕ ЭТИ ВЫБОРЫ. ПРИВОДЯТ ТОЛЬКО К ПРИГОРШНЕ РАЗНЫХ КОНЦОВОК.

_– Но об этом и речь. Откуда мы узнаем, что делаем… правильные выборы?_

– По-моему, это… меньше связано с правильными выборами, – медленно сказал Санс, пытаясь собрать мысли воедино. – У нас три цели. И… в смысле, как минимум в одной временной линии, человек уже спас практически весь мир. Точно? В той линии, в которой другой Санс, о котором вы постоянно говорите. Так что тут уже проделан хороший кусок работы. Как-то странно, однако, так как если это идеальная концовка или что там ещё, то почему её ещё нужно сохранять?

_– Ой._ – Чудило внезапно уселось прямо, и на миг каракули, покрывающие их лицо, исчезли, как и в прошлый раз. На их лице отразился шок, пока помехи не охватили его снова.

_– О, это не мир нужно Сохранять. Человек сам так сказал. Есть_ личности,_ которых им никогда не удалось спасти._

– ДА.

Чудило поднялось на ноги. _– Ты говоришь, что их _можно_ спасти._

– ДА.

_– Не лги мне, доктор._

– ИХ МОЖНО СПАСТИ. КАК Я И СКАЗАЛ. ВСЕ, КОГО МОЖНО СОХРАНИТЬ, ДОЛЖНЫ БЫТЬ СОХРАНЕНЫ. ИНАЧЕ ЦИКЛ БУДЕТ ПРОДОЛЖАТЬСЯ.

– Как нам знать, можно ли кого-нибудь сохранить? – спросил Санс, не двигаясь с места.

– ЕСЛИ ОНИ СУЩЕСТВУЮТ ВО ВРЕМЕННОЙ ЛИНИИ. ЕСЛИ ОНИ ЧАСТЬ ПОВЕСТВОВАНИЯ. ЕСЛИ ОНИ ЧАСТЬ МИРА. ТО ИХ МОЖНО СОХРАНИТЬ.

По какой-то причине, Чудило ощетинилось и обнажило ряд человеческих зубов. Их руки сжались в кулаки.

– КЛЮЧОМ БУДЕТ КОММУНИКАЦИЯ, – продолжил Гастер, не обращая внимания на реакцию Чудила. – ПОГОВОРИТЕ ДРУГ С ДРУГОМ. ИСПОЛЬЗУЙТЕ НАВЫКИ ДРУГ ДРУГА. ПОНАДОБИЛАСЬ КАЖДАЯ ДУША В ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ, ЧТОБЫ СЛОМАТЬ. БАРЬЕР. ТО ЖЕ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ СНОВА. УЗНАЙТЕ, ЧТО ТРЕБУЕТСЯ, ЧТОБЫ СЛОМАТЬ КНОПКУ. УЗНАЙТЕ, ЧТО ТРЕБУЕТСЯ, ЧТОБЫ СПАСТИ ТЕХ. КТО НЕ СЧИТАЮТ СЕБЯ ДОСТОЙНЫМИ СПАСЕНИЯ. УЗНАЙТЕ, ЧТО ТРЕБУЕТСЯ, ЧТОБЫ ИЗМЕНИТЬ ЦЕЛЫЙ МИР. ЭТО ВСЕ СОВЕТЫ, КОТОРЫЕ Я МОГУ ДАТЬ. ОСТАЛЬНОЕ. БУДЕТ В РУКАХ ВАС ВСЕХ. ЭТО ПОСЛЕДНИЙ РАЗ. НА КАКОЕ-ТО ВРЕМЯ, КОГДА МЫ РАЗГОВАРИВАЕМ.

– Погоди, чего? – Теперь Санс уселся прямо. – Почему?

– МНЕ ТОЖЕ НАДО СЫГРАТЬ СВОЮ РОЛЬ, – сказал Гастер, и в его тоне сквозила еле слышимая забава. – СИЛЫ МИРА СЕГО ОЧЕНЬ ЛЕГКО ОТВЛЕКАЮТСЯ. СЕКРЕТАМИ. СКРЫТЫМИ ВЕЩАМИ. ПАСХАЛКАМИ. ОНИ ИЩУТ «ВЕСЕЛЬЯ». Я ПРЕДОСТАВЛЮ ЕГО.

_– Что помешает им просто Сбросить, пока мы работаем над этим практически несуществующим планом?_

– СОВЕРШЕННО НИЧЕГО. ПОДУМАЙ О ТОМ, ЧТО С ТОЧКИ ЗРЕНИЯ САНСА, СЛУЧИТСЯ ЕЩЁ МНОГО СБРОСОВ.

– Круть, – пробормотал Санс, прищуриваясь, когда увидел, как по горизонту поползла полоска света. Он скоро проснётся. – Спасибо.

– ТАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ, ЛЮБЫЕ РЕЗУЛЬТАТЫ ЗАВИСЯТ ОТ ЕДИНСТВЕННОГО. А ЭТО. ГОТОВНОСТЬ ВАС ДВОИХ СТАРАТЬСЯ.

Санс взглянул на Чудило, и они посмотрели прямо на него в ответ. Ни один не ответил. Ни одному не требовалось. У Санса было предчувствие, что Чудило думает точно о том же, что и он.

Стараться, доверять, верить во что-то… Гастер мог бы с таким же успехом попросить их обоих достать звезду с неба.

– МИР НЕЛЬЗЯ СОХРАНИТЬ НЕНАРОКОМ. ТОЛЬКО СТАРАЯСЬ, – нарушил тишину Гастер, звуча поспешно. – ВСЕ РАССЧИТЫВАЮТ НА ВАС.

– Ага, ладно, – прервал Санс, пока Гастер не успел всерьёз начать эмоциональную манипуляцию. – И так уже сказал Ал, что сохраню эти данные для неё. Не то чтобы за этим стоял какой-то конкретный план, так что вот.

Это потребует минимальных усилий, как всегда – особенно учитывая, что Санс, скорее всего, не вспомнит бóльшую часть этого, пока не возвратится в Пустоту.

_– Любопытство,_ – сказало Чудило, небрежно пожимая плечами. _– Могу заодно и испытать путь, на который никогда не ступал._

– ЭТО ВСЁ, О ЧЁМ Я ПРОШУ.

Пустота начала растворяться. Санс закрыл глазницы. Он не верил ни в каплю этого. Но верил он или нет, не имело значения, как и то, вспомнит ли он весь этот разговор. События пойдут своим чередом, а Санс поступит так же, как и всегда. Единственным отличием было то, что если он купится на всю эту ложную надежду, то когда всё закончится, ему будет куда больнее. Впрочем, ему не привыкать. Он так и будет ползти через кольца, которые перед ним ставил Гастер.

Разве у него был выбор?


	11. Мелкими Шажками

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс наконец-то разговаривает со своим братом и рассматривает возможность существования будущего. Фриск принимает решение.

Санс проспал почти двенадцать часов, и как ни шокирующе, Папирус ему разрешил. Когда Санс наконец проснулся, шаткий и дезориентированный, он нашёл записку, оставленную у него на тумбочке. Он не вставал с кровати, уставившись на записку но не открывая её, складывая мысли по кусочкам вялым разумом. Всё казалось каким-то кошмаром, но чем больше он обдумывал это и чем дольше глядел на записку, тем сильнее он понимал, что всё это было наяву. Он даже помнил большинство случившегося, хотя в середине были туманные куски. Лестница, поликлиника, гора, Фриск. Возвращение домой.  
  
Неужели всё правда случилось за одни сутки?  
  
Теперь он вернулся домой. Живой и здоровый. Он больше никогда не провернёт такую безумную выходку, по своему желанию или нет. Даже если всё Сбросится, Фриск точно будет знать, где найти его и как отговорить его. А теперь наступило завтра, и он чувствовал всю тяжесть последствий, грозящую свалиться сверху на него.  
  
Этого хватало, чтобы ему захотелось остаться в кровати ещё часов на двенадцать, но он слишком проголодался для такого. Папирус заставил его съесть мюслевый батончик до того, как Санс вырубился на ночь, но уже прошло около трёх дней без нормального питания. Он _умирал_ с голоду.  
  
Сесть прямо было труднее, чем следовало бы. Его кости ослабели, а душа ныла от усилия даже такого простого движения. Он чуть посидел, пытаясь вернуть себе хоть каплю сил, мысленно подготавливаясь. Огоньки его глаз забрели обратно к записке, и Санс наконец поднял её.  
  
«ДОБРОГО УТРА/ДНЯ/ВЕЧЕРА (В ЗАВИСИМОСТИ ОТ ТОГО, КОГДА ТЫ ПРОСНЁШЬСЯ), САНС! У МЕНЯ ВЫХОДНОЙ, И Я, СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, ВНИЗУ! Я ПРИГОТОВЛЮ ТЕБЕ БЛИНЧИКИ, КОГДА ТЫ СПУСТИШЬСЯ, НЕСМОТРЯ НА ВРЕМЯ СУТОК! ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ПЫТАЙСЯ УЛИЗНУТЬ ИЗ ОКНА ИЛИ СРЕЗАТЬ ПУТЬ ИЛИ ЧЕГО-НИБУДЬ ПОДОБНОЕ. Я ОЧЕНЬ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ! С ЛЮБОВЬЮ, ПАПИРУС.»  
  
Санс сгорбился, потирая своё лицо. Он положил записку обратно на тумбочку.  
  
Понадобилось ещё несколько минут, чтобы заставить себя подняться. Он подумывал о том, чтобы просто телепортироваться вниз, но сомневался, что Папирус это оценит. И то, что он провернул довольно-таки существенный короткий путь вчера вечером, не означало, что это подействует снова. Он не мог даже представить себе планировку первого этажа. Его разум пытался наложить картинку старого дома поверх нового. Было бы так похоже на него сбежать, вернуться домой полумёртвым, а потом угробить себя, протелепортировавшись внутрь дивана или что-то вроде.  
  
Так что он пошёл на своих двоих, зная, что Папирус услышит его. Санс пытался не думать об этом, но всё у него в груди казалось натянутым и тяжёлым. Он услышал движение внизу, когда шёл, а затем звон посуды на кухне.  
  
Лестница была задачей потруднее. Колени Санса тряслись с каждым шагом, и ему пришлось схватиться за перила, чтобы не упасть. Даже при всём том сне, он ещё не оправился целиком. Он смутно подумал о Фриске и о том, как они поживают. Они казались достаточно здоровыми, когда они оба вернулись, но несколько часов, проведённых на холоде, не могли быть полезными, даже для очень Решительного человека.  
  
Ториэль, скорее всего, прочитала им нотацию. Бедный ребёнок.  
  
Санс остановился у входа в кухню, глубоко вдыхая. Он почувствовал прилив облегчения и опасения в равной мере, когда увидел Папируса, уже суетившегося на кухне.  
  
Не было смысла задерживать неизбежное.  
  
– Хей.  
  
Папирус обернулся к нему с яркой улыбкой, держа большую миску и размешивая агрессивнее, чем, наверное, было необходимо.  
  
– ДОБРЫЙ ДЕНЬ, САНС! – сказал он, как будто бы день был самым обычным. – Тебе хорошо спалось? Ты видел мою записку? Я УЖЕ начал готовить блинчики!  
  
– Ага, – ответил Санс. – На оба вопроса. И…  
  
Он замолчал до того, как сказал Папирусу, что тот не был _обязан_ брать и делать ему блинчики таким образом, или делать вообще что-нибудь ради Санса, учитывая то, что Санс натворил. Но это сломало бы их недолгосрочный покой.  
  
– …э-э-э, спасибо. Не могу, _блин,_ дождаться.  
  
– ТАК, ВОТ ЭТО УЖЕ ВЕСЬМА ЗАБАВНО! – сказал Папирус, разглаживая свою улыбку до чего-то более искреннего на один миг. – Давай, садись! Я знаю, что тебе не нравится стоять. Они должны быть готовы ВСЕГО-ТО через пару минут! Я уже налил тебе чашку кофе!  
  
Санс кивнул и благодарно скользнул на сидение у стола.  
  
Кухня была окутана в тишину, не считая звуки готовки Папируса. Санс следил за его спиной, не зная, что и сказать, или стоит ли вообще раскрывать рот. Папирус налил несколько ложек теста на сковородку, и воздух наполнился запахом блинчиков. Кости Санса снова сжались, когда он вспомнил, насколько же был голоден. Он отхлебнул от своего кофе. Даже эта малая толика подпитки вызвала тепло, хлынувшее сквозь него.  
  
– ИТАК! – сказал Папирус через минуту, нарушая тишину. – Как ты сегодня себя чувствуешь?  
  
– Э-э-э. – Санс поставил кружку с кофе на стол, но не отпускал её из рук. – Чуть лучше. Голодно. Устало, но, эм… пожалуй, в смысле истощения. Не знаю. Шатко.  
  
– Полагаю, это неудивительно, что сон может помочь только отчасти, – сказал Папирус, не поворачиваясь к нему. – По-моему, мне стоило заставить тебя поесть побольше вчера вечером. Ты помнишь что-нибудь про вчера?  
  
– О. Ага, почти всё, – сказал Санс, уставившись в чёрную бездну своего кофе. – Все важные части, мне кажется. Типа, э-э. Той части с поликлиникой, и… той части, где я убежал…  
  
– Хорошо! ВАЖНЫЕ части – это хорошее начало! И это поможет нам понять поподробнее, как эта проблема с памятью работает! Я всё ещё не понимаю её целиком.  
  
– Не, ну, э-э-э. Я тоже.  
  
Папирус подкинул в воздух последнюю партию блинчиков. Удивительно, но они все приземлились обратно в сковородку. Санс постукивал пальцем по краю чашки, наблюдая за братом, ожидая, когда тот что-то добавит. Папирус молчал, сосредоточившись на готовке.  
  
– Так у тебя, значит… выходной?  
  
– Два выходных!  
  
– Ох. – Очередной укол вины. – Круто.  
  
Санс снова притих и глотнул кофе.  
  
– ВОТ, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! – Папирус переместил блинчики на тарелку. Они выглядели и пахли крайне восхитительно, лишь слегка пережарились. Папирус пронёсся через кухню и торжественно поставил тарелку перед Сансом. Затем он схватил бутылки сиропа и кетчупа и добавил обе на стол.  
  
– И у меня их ещё много осталось! Я приготовил достаточно теста, чтобы НАКОРМИТЬ НЕБОЛЬШУЮ СТРАНУ! – сказал Папирус с очередной яркой улыбкой.  
  
– А что насчёт тебя?  
  
– О, я угостился сегодня уже НЕСКОЛЬКИМИ блинчиками! – Папирус налил себе чашку кофе и сел напротив Санса. – Как и несколькими тарелками овсянки! Я ОБЪЕЛСЯ.  
  
– О-о.  
  
Санс поинтересовался, спал ли Папирус вообще. У него на лице виднелось слегка маниакальное выражение, которое появлялось, когда он держался на чрезмерном количестве кофе и нулевом уровне сна. С уколом боли, Санс осознал, что Папирус наверняка провёл добрую часть ночи, сидя у кровати Санса, как тот всегда делал, когда Санс заболевал.  
  
Он уставился на дымящиеся блинчики, мечтая утонуть сквозь пол.  
  
– Бро, а ты не… – Санс почувствовал, как напрягается, и постарался остановиться. – Ты не будешь на меня кричать?  
  
Папирус просиял, затем сделал очень долгий глоток кофе.  
  
– Только когда ты поешь! – радостно сказал он. – Я не стану кричать на голодного брата. Так что вперёд!  
  
Верно. Это было справедливо. Санс слегка кивнул, затем полил свои блинчики сиропом и кетчупом. Он еле заметно улыбнулся, когда взглянул наверх и увидел, как Папирус закатывает огоньки глаз от обильных струй красного. В любой другой день он отругал бы Санса за это, но сейчас он не промолвил и слова. Санс взял вилку и отрезал себе крошечный кусочек. Его душа кричала ему просто взять и поглотить их на максимальной скорости, но он знал из собственного опыта, что чувствовал бы себя дерьмово весь оставшийся день, если бы так поступил. Плюс, чем дольше он будет тянуть с едой, тем больше он сможет наслаждаться покоем.  
  
Он откусил, и его глазницы автоматически закрылись. Магическая энергия и добрые намерения в еде чуть ли не накрыли его с головой, и сжимающая боль в костях тут же угасла до чего-то более терпимого. Блинчик не был потрясающим – он слегка подгорел на дне, и Папирус чуть переборщил с маслом – но внезапно, это было наилучшей чёртовой вещью, которую Санс пробовал за всю жизнь.  
  
Было вдвойне трудно не слопать блинчики одним махом, но Сансу удалось взять себя в руки, чередуя укусы с глотками кофе. Постепенно он начал чувствовать себя живее и более похоже на настоящую личность. Суставы так и остались чуть жёсткими, а в душе ещё ощущался дрожащий укол боли, но это, скорее всего, задержится на какое-то время. Нельзя остаться безнаказанным после того, как чуть не замёрз до смерти.  
  
Санс ел в тишине. Папирус тоже молчал с натянутой улыбкой, попивая кофе и время от времени балуясь с телефоном.  
  
– Это было очень вкусно, – сказал Санс, доев последний кусок, и рискнул неподдельно улыбнуться своему брату. – Ты настолько лучше научился готовить.  
  
Лицо Папируса смягчилось. – Я рад. И спасибо, Санс. Хочешь ещё?  
  
– Может… через минутку, идёт? – сказал Санс с угасающей ухмылкой. Он глубоко вдохнул. – Но, э-э-э, нам. Нам много о чём надо поговорить. Так что…  
  
Папирус изучал его какое-то время, встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
– Да, ты прав, – сказал он, почти тихо.  
  
Санс отложил столовые приборы и скрестил руки на столе, глядя на Папируса в ожидании. Он это заслужил. Малейшее, что он мог бы сделать ради своего брата – это не увёртываться.  
  
Папирус сложил руки на столешнице.  
  
– Ты сказал, что помнишь вчерашнее, – сказал он ровным голосом. – Знаешь ли ты, где мы сейчас?  
  
Сансу удалось не вздрогнуть. Убого, что Папирусу вообще требовалось спрашивать.  
  
– На… – Санс инстинктивно взглянул из окна. Снег. Снег, но не Снежнеград. Прошлой ночью он видел звёзды. На улице были птицы. – На Поверхности.  
  
– Правильно! Молодец. А… название города?  
  
Санс нахмурился. Не Снежнеград. Не Новый Дом. Его разум на автомате стал пытаться сочинить какую-то обоснованную догадку, пока он силой не остановил себя. То, что ему понадобилось строить догадки, уже на всё отвечало.  
  
– Не помню.  
  
– Мы в Наружном, – сказал Папирус, мягко, но не слишком. – Мы на Поверхности уже несколько месяцев. Естественно, город ещё в стадии строительства.  
  
– Точно.  
  
– Хорошо. Мы… разберёмся с этой штукой с памятью, и мы сделаем это вместе. Но прямо сейчас… – Папирус сплёл пальцы вместе и рассеянно уставился на поверхность стола. Он снова затих. Санс смотрел на него и ждал.  
  
Папирус поднял взгляд и остановил огни глаз на огнях Санса.  
  
– Зачем ты это сделал?  
  
Санс не смог удержать зрительный контакт. Он пытался какое-то время, пока не обмяк на стуле и уставился взамен на свою тарелку.  
  
– Не знаю. Вёл себя по-идиотски.  
  
– Дай мне причину, Санс. – Папирус наклонился вперёд, скрипя стулом в тихой кухне. – Хоть раз скажи мне правду.  
  
Санс потёр свой затылок, отворачиваясь.  
  
– Я. Я как-то запаниковал, мне кажется. Просто всё думал о том, как я буду… ещё сильнее в тягость тебе, чем обычно. Я боялся, что ты испортишь свою жизнь, чтобы… ухаживать за мной, знаешь? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. И мне взбрело в голову, что мне надо просто… ну, знаешь, исчезнуть в Подземелье, и ты забудешь про меня. Это было глупо. Просто… совершенно глупо. Но я… я лишь подумал, что тебе и всем остальным будет куда лучше без меня. И я вспомнил кое-что, о чём забыл, про…  
  
Санс приостановился и тяжко вздохнул, протаскивая руку по шее и вниз по лицу.  
  
– Я соврал тебе про что-то, о чём никому никогда нельзя врать. Э-э-э, впрочем, ты этого не помнишь. Я и сам-то не помнил до вчерашнего. Но тот факт, что ты не помнишь, не имеет _значения,_ так как я всё равно соврал. Я только и делаю, что вру тебе. Так что я просто подумал, что тебе будет куда лучше без кого-то такого в жизни. Кто мог бы сотворить с тобой подобное. Так что. Так что вот.  
  
Он не смел взглянуть на брата. Какое-то время Папирус молчал.  
  
– Я не понимаю, – наконец сказал он с растерянностью в голосе. – Про что ты соврал? Почему я этого не помню?  
  
– …Это сложная штука.  
  
– Это было что-то из моего детства? Что-то про наших родителей?  
  
– Нет. Это… я не могу объяснить.  
  
_– Постарайся._  
  
Санс не мог не вздрогнуть.  
  
– Я… оно… оно прозвучит сумасшедше. Ты мне не поверишь.  
  
– Санс.  
  
– Я не могу, бро, я… в этом-то и вся проблема, я не могу просто… я не могу объяснить это.  
  
Повисла долгая тишина. Санс чувствовал, как Папирус пялится на него, огни его глаз пытались просверлить дыры в душе Санса. Он никак не смог бы объяснить Сбросы и другие миры. С чего бы вообще начать? Он, скорее всего, пытался рассказать Папирусу уже раньше, а толку было никакого. Оно исчезло, как и всё остальное, и у Папируса даже не было никакой причины верить ему. И тем не менее, какая-то предательская часть Санса почти… _хотела_ объяснить это, или хотя бы попробовать. Эти последние несколько дней заставили его понять, как тяжко это всё было, как он больше не мог не прогибаться под весом. Вчерашнее доказало, что это уже происходило. Его задавливало.  
  
Но он не знал, с чего начать. И разве это не кинуло бы Фриска на всеобщее растерзание? Санс не был уверен, был ли ребёнок готов к тому, чтобы все знали, на что тот способен. Это был секрет не только одного Санса.  
  
– Ладно, – со временем сказал Папирус с жёстким и острым разочарованием в голосе. – Мы вернёмся к этому позже. А пока, мне кажется, что сейчас моя очередь.  
  
Санс наконец взглянул на него. Вот и оно. Папирус сжал руки посильнее, выглядя твёрдым и решительным перед лицом неопределённости. Он боялся. Наверное, он переживал о том, что сейчас оттолкнёт Санса, о том, что Санс опять сбежит.  
  
– Я хочу… пояснить, – медленно проговорил Папирус, – как я себя чувствую.  
  
Санс кивнул и не сказал ни слова.  
  
– Я так рад, – сказал Папирус. – Я так сильно рад, что ты вернулся обратно в целости и сохранности. Я так… волновался. Я отдал бы что угодно, чтобы ты вернулся. И я благодарен. И счастлив. Потому что я очень люблю тебя, Санс, и… и ты вся семья, которая у меня есть, и я не знаю, что бы делал без тебя.  
  
Папирус замешкался. Санс открыл рот, чтобы ответить, затем захлопнул его. Нет, он не станет перебивать. Ему просто надо дать Папирусу всё высказать, и принять то, что грядёт. После всего этого времени, всех несказанных вещей между ними, у Папируса было право разговаривать, и меньшее, что Санс мог сделать – это послушать. Он схватился за оба запястья, чтобы поддержать себя.  
  
– Но. – Папирус снова встретился взглядом с огоньками глаз Санса. – Это… сбивает с толку, так как… хотелось бы мне просто радоваться? Хотелось бы? Чтобы оно было так легко? Но я так же… в _ярости,_ Санс. По-моему, я злюсь на тебе сильнее, чем когда-либо ранее.  
  
Санс поморщился. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
  
– Но я также злюсь _за_ тебя, за… за то, что ты думал, что тебе стоит просто убежать. И на себя, за то, что попался на твою уловку, чтобы убрать меня из дома, и за то, что не заметил, до… до чего всё докатилось. И… на саму ситуацию, мне кажется? И я чувствую себя виноватым за свой гнев. Потому что я не хочу злиться на тебя! И потому что я понимаю, что ты расстроен и потерян и в смятении! Но так же… ты НЕНАВИДИШЬ заставлять меня беспокоиться, настолько, что мне кажется, будто мне НЕЛЬЗЯ почти никогда беспокоиться! Но ты также заставил меня беспокоиться НАРОЧНО в этот раз? И я также понимаю, что дело, конечно же, НЕ ТОЛЬКО во мне и моих чувствах! И я понимаю, что… по-моему, ты прошёл через что-то БОЛЬШЕЕ, чем одну только эту штуку с твоей памятью? И поэтому я понимаю, что ты переживаешь что-то, что я НЕ МОГУ понять! НО! Я не могу ПОНЯТЬ, потому что ты никогда не РАССКАЗЫВАЕШЬ мне ничего! Ты даже не расскажешь мне про эту УЖАСНУЮ ЛОЖЬ, которую считаешь, что рассказал! Что так РАССТРАИВАЕТ! Так что…  
  
Папирус сделал паузу, судорожно вздыхая. Он поднял руки и медленно провёл ими по лицу. Санс сидел тихо, со съёжившимися огоньками глаз, съёжившись весь целиком.  
  
– Так что я чувствую очень, очень много всякого, – наконец сказал Папирус, не отпуская рук от лица. – И я так и иду по кругу. Это очень утомляет. Даже кого-то настолько великого и неустанного, как я! Но по-моему… ОСНОВНАЯ СУТЬ? В том, что я чувствую много всего, и что я хочу… я хочу объяснение. Настоящее. Где ты не шутишь и не увёртываешься и не пытаешься отвлечь меня или обмануть меня, и где я не ДАЮ СЕБЕ отвлечься или быть обманутым, и! И мы просто, просто разговариваем о том, что произошло, как… как братьям и полагается! Потому что – как ты и сказал вчера – мы И ПРАВДА оба притворяемся о многом! И. Мне кажется, на этот раз нам надо ЭТОГО НЕ ДЕЛАТЬ. Потому я и рассказал тебе о всём том, что я чувствую! Хоть я и волнуюсь, что ты… отклонишься, как всегда, или… или… я н-не хочу, чтобы ты снова сбежал. Я боюсь, что ты так и сделаешь, если, если я слишком сильно на тебя надавлю.  
  
Санс пытался не сползти вниз со своего стула. Он тонул, физически и эмоционально. Он облокотился на край стола. Боже, Папирус говорил чистую правду – его мгновенным инстинктом было отклониться. Пошутить, притвориться, что этого не произошло, продвинуться дальше, вернуться к тому состоянию, где они не обращают на это внимания. Как и всегда. Целыми годами у них прекрасно получалось. Он мог представить себе выражение лица Папируса, если бы он всё же рассказал сейчас какой-то дурацкий каламбур. Обиду, разочарование, смирение. Папирус сказал бы, что понял, и они притворились бы, что минули тему, но ничто _никогда_ больше не будет прежним между ними.  
  
Ему не казалось, что он мог бы так ранить своего брата на сей раз.  
  
– Я не сбегу, – мягко сказал он.  
  
– Я не знаю, могу ли верить тебе, – сказал Папирус дрожащим голосом. – Ты… ты разрушил моё доверие, Санс.  
  
Санс дал своим огонькам погаснуть. – Я знаю.  
  
– Ты обманом заставил меня уйти, чтобы смог убежать. Я подумал… я ЗНАЮ, что тебе иногда надо побыть одним, особенно когда ты расстроен, и я подумал, что дело ТОЛЬКО В ЭТОМ. И ты знал, что я так и подумаю. Ты знал, что я доверюсь тебе. А потом ты… ты просто НЕ БЫЛ ТАМ, когда я вернулся.  
  
Папирус крепко зажмурил глазницы.  
  
– Боже, прости меня, – прошептал Санс. – Прости меня, пожалуйста, Папирус. Я не подумал – вся штука в том, что я просто вообще не _думал_. Я просто… запаниковал. Мне никогда нельзя было заставлять тебя пережить что-то подобное. Я… я знаю, что разрушил твоё доверие, и… не будет ничего означать, если я пообещаю этого снова не делать. Мои обещания никогда ничего не значили. Я не знаю, что и сказать, кроме… прости меня. И я больше так не убегу. Ни за что.  
  
Он не мог заставить себя посмотреть на Папируса, но ощущал, как брат изучает его. Так ли он чувствовал себя, в той другой временной линии, пойманным в непростительной лжи? Ожидая осуждения, зная, что он заслуживал только самого худшего? Что это может наконец стать моментом, когда он оттолкнёт своего брата слишком далеко?  
  
– Я… предпочту пока поверить тебе, – сказал Папирус спустя, как показалось, целую вечность. – И я прощаю тебя.  
  
Он уже говорил это. Прошлым вечером, до того, как Санс наконец позволил себе свалиться. Тогда ранее Санс тоже этого не понял.  
  
– Тебе не надо, – сказал Санс, ставя локти на стол, чтобы держать голову в руках. – Ты же понимаешь это, да? Тебе не _надо_ прощать других, когда они… когда они ранят тебя.  
  
– Я хочу, – просто сказал Папирус. – Не думаю, что я смог бы вынести таить какую-то злобу на тебя. Но… но по-моему, даже так, по-моему это значит, что… что НАДО что-то изменить! И по-моему, это начинается… с разговоров. Про всё! И… с разговоров БЕЗ ВСЯКИХ ОБИНЯКОВ про эту проблему с памятью! Потому что если мы ПОГОВОРИМ о ней, мы сможем ЧТО-НИБУДЬ СДЕЛАТЬ, чтобы справиться с ней! Но до этого. ДО ЭТОГО, мне… Санс, мне_ надо,_ чтобы ты просто рассказал мне правду. Мне надо, чтобы ты рассказал мне, что происходит на самом деле. Потому что дело не только в памяти. Ты уже долго грустишь, и если думаешь, что я не заметил, то ты ПРИСКОРБНО ОШИБАЕШЬСЯ! Что это за ложь, за которую, как ты думаешь, Я НЕ ПРОСТИЛ БЫ ТЕБЯ? Я очень великодушен, и ты знаешь это про меня! Так в чём дело? Что же настолько ужасно? Просто скажи мне, Санс. Прошу тебя?  
  
Санс ответил не сразу, зажмуриваясь и глядя в темноту внутри своего черепа. В голосе Папируса была дрожащая, отчаянная нотка. Его брат _умолял_. Вымаливал правду, что-то, чему _полагалось_ быть простым. Вымаливал себе причину снова доверять своему брату, потому что вся жизнь Санса была лишь одной ложью за другой.  
  
Ложь почти убила его вчера. Ложь _уже_ убивала Папируса. И Андайн, и Альфис, и Ториэль с Азгором, и весь народ монстров, и шестеро детей, и Фриска.  
  
– Я не… знаю, как, – прошептал Санс.  
  
– Ничего страшного, – твёрдо сказал Папирус. – Я помогу тебе. И я рад сидеть тут целый день и АГРЕССИВНО помогать тебе, пока мы с этим не разберёмся. Потому что мне кажется, что моё нежелание… давить на тебя… было частью проблемы, наверное? Поэтому. Я буду сидеть тут с тобой. И пить кофе. И жарить блинчики. И мы будем разговаривать. Потому что если мы не можем понять, как разговаривать, то кто мы тогда такие?  
  
Санс спрятал лицо в руках.  
  
– Всё в порядке, Санс. Начни с малого. Ториэль сказала, что… мелкие шажки важны? Я ЗНАЮ, что это нелегко. И всему не обязательно происходить прямо сразу. Потому что, мне кажется! Что здесь просто КУЧА ВСЕГО, не так ли? Так должно быть, потому что… потому что оно накопилось за долгое время, ведь правда? Так что… нам стоит начать с малого. И простого.  
  
Сансу захотелось закричать. – Ничто тут не _просто._  
  
– Тогда начни с простейшего! Что это за ложь, из-за которой ты так переживаешь? Начни с неё. Про что ты солгал?  
  
– Я…  
  
Санс почувствовал, как что-то внутри него сломалось, какая-то его часть раскрошилась в ничто. У него было два выбора – рассказать брату, рискнуть тем, что Папирус не поверит ему, или что хуже, поверит и потеряет всю веру в мир, который был хорошим и добрым. Или же. Или же Папирус больше никогда не будет доверять ему, и они оба никогда не оправятся от этого. Папирус потеряет последние крохи своей неуместной веры в Санса.  
  
Выбор был очевидным. Так что Санс отпустил. Его руки упали обратно на стол и сплелись вместе. Его глазницы оставались тёмными, пока он пялился на абстрактные узоры сиропа и кетчупа у себя на тарелке.  
  
Всё было окончено.  
  
– Я сказал тебе, – монотонно произнёс он, – что они отправились в отпуск, когда на самом деле они были мертвы.  
  
Он не смотрел на Папируса. Он совершенно не двигался.  
  
Папирус молчал некоторое время.  
  
– Наши родители?  
  
– Нет. Другие.  
  
– Какие другие?  
  
– Андайн. Альфис, Меттатон, Азгор. Все.  
  
Очередная пауза.  
  
– Но они все живы.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Так… так как же это возможно? Они что, зомби?  
  
Ухмылка Санса промелькнула на лице, еле заметно.  
  
– Нет. В этом мире они живы. В другом мире, они мертвы.  
  
– В другом… мире.  
  
Санс ожидал неверия. В голосе Папируса была, несомненно, растерянность, но не неверие. Послышалась еле уловимая нотка чего-то вроде… подтверждения.  
  
– Да. Время не движется по прямой. Оно движется по кругу. Мы добираемся до определённой точки. Оно останавливается. Начинается заново. Снова и снова. Иногда мы покидаем Подземелье. Иногда нет. Разницы никакой. Несмотря ни на что, оно всегда начинается заново, и тот мир, который существовал, исчезает. Навсегда.  
  
– Это больше похоже на путешествия во времени.  
  
Папирус, наверное, заметил краткую вспышку смятения на лице Санса, потому что вздохнул и продолжил.  
  
– Я смотрю ведь фильмы, Санс.  
  
– Ладно. Тогда… да. Как путешествия во времени. Ты… веришь мне?  
  
Папирус ненадолго склонил голову набок, как будто бы понятия не имел, почему Санс вообще спрашивает.  
  
– Да? Это странно? Это УЖАСНО МНОГО объясняет, не так ли?  
  
Санс бегло взглянул на него, всё теми же чёрными глазницами.  
  
– Это… я… это просто… как-то нелепо, ведь так? Оно звучит, как… разве оно не звучит, словно какая-то тупая шутка или ложь? То есть… это ведь_ я._  
  
Папирус пусто смотрел на Санса очень долгое время.  
  
– Санс, – медленно сказал он. – Я почти всегда ВИЖУ, когда ты врёшь.  
  
Санс моргнул от его слов.  
  
– Я просто не говорю ничего, потому что… – Папирус затих и посмотрел наружу из кухонного окна. – Ох. Ваушки. Мы и ПРАВДА ужасны в этом, не так ли.  
  
Санс не ответил, так и не сводя с него взгляда, пытаясь переварить услышанное. Папирус поверил ему. Папирус всегда бы поверил ему. От облегчения голова пошла кругом.  
  
– Хех, – выдохнул он. – Похоже, ничто не проходит мимо тебя.  
  
Папирус снова взглянул на него со слабой, печальной улыбкой. Санс вторил ей.  
  
– Итак, – сказал Папирус спустя миг. – Время движется по кругу.  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Это ОЧЕНЬ сложно воспринять.  
  
– Ага. Прости.  
  
– И поэтому я не помню эту твою ложь?  
  
– Верно. Никто почти ничего не помнит из предыдущих циклов. Я помню только немножко, и только изредка. Я просто, вроде… в курсе, что это происходит, пожалуй.  
  
Папирус снова ненадолго притих, обдумывая. Санс пялился в тарелку.  
  
– Так… в этом мире, мои друзья умирают, а ты говоришь мне, что они отправились в отпуск.  
  
Санс поник чуть сильнее.  
  
– Со временем ты это понял. Ты вызвал меня на разговор об этом. Ты не простил меня, и… тебе и не стоило. Не стоит.  
  
– По-моему, это МНЕ решать, Санс, а не тебе. – Раздался скрип, когда Папирус откинулся назад на спинку стула. – Почему ты соврал об этом?  
  
– Я честно не знаю. Я могу догадаться. То есть, я же вру обо всём. Другой я наверняка подумал, что защищает тебя. Ты стал королём в этом мире. Я, наверное, подумал, что будет лучше, если бы ты просто сосредоточился на обязанностях короля. Я честно не знаю.  
  
– …Королём?  
  
– Ага.  
  
Молчание Папируса было просто свинцовым.  
  
– Санс… мне сняться эти сны, – тихо сказал он. – Про всяческие СТРАННЫЕ вещи. В одном… я иду по длинному коридору, открываю двери, что-то ищу. А на моей голове что-то тяжёлое. Я нахожу зеркало в одной из комнат, и наконец вижу это. На моей голове корона. И по какой-то причине во сне это вяжется? Но когда я просыпаюсь, то в этом больше нет смысла.  
  
Глазницы Санса расширились.  
  
– Тебе… тебе снилось это?  
  
Папирус кивнул.  
  
– Ты… а что ещё тебе снилось?  
  
На лице Папируса промелькнуло измученное выражение, как у загнанного зверя, и Санс сию же минуту пожалел, что спросил. Если те сны хоть как-то походили на кошмары Санса, те, без участия Гастера, то неудивительно, что Папирус почти никогда не говорил о своих снах. Папирус потёр свои плечи, словно замёрз.  
  
– В одних я стою на пустом снежном поле, и я знаю, что кого-то жду, и мне страшно. Я слышу приближающиеся шаги, и тогда я обычно просыпаюсь? Иногда мне кажется, что я вижу того, кто подходит, но никогда не помню, как он выглядит? В других я сижу на диване в нашей старой гостиной под землёй, и Андайн лежит свёрнутая в клубок передо мной на полу, и по-моему, она плачет, хотя Андайн НИКОГДА не плачет? И я пытаюсь дотянуться до неё или вообще встать, и не могу. В других я по какой-то причине сижу рядом с Меттатоном? И мы в такой очень шикарной комнате, полной золота и мерцающих лампочек, как на какой-то съёмочной площадке! Но потом, одна за другой, лампочки начинают погасать, и я поднимаю взгляд, и Меттатон на меня не смотрит, а просто так странно улыбается? Таким образом, каким он никогда не улыбался на моих глазницах, а я видел КАЖДЫЙ ДО ЕДИНОГО из его фильмов и каждый эпизод его сериала?  
  
Папирус замешкался, чуть скрипя зубами, заламывая руки. Санс наблюдал за ним широкими, пустыми глазницами. Всё складывалось. Окружающие помнили разные мелочи там и сям, и вполне логично, что подобные вещи могли больше проявляться во сне.  
  
– У… меня также много снов о… о плохих вещах, происходящих с тобой.  
  
Санса пробрала дрожь, излучаясь из его души. Он наклонился вперёд через стол, силой мысли зажигая огни глаз обратно. Он хотел протянуться и взять Папируса за руку, но знал, что у него нет права.  
  
– Бро, я… я и понятия не имел. Почему ты никогда…?  
  
Он оборвал себя. Тупой, лицемерный вопрос. На это у него тоже не было права.  
  
Папирус всё равно ответил. – Это были просто сны. Мне снится куча кошмаров! Эти всегда казались слегка… иными, но я просто думал, что это сны. Полагаю, я… просто не хотел докучать тебе этим? Они все… Санс, они все правда случились?  
  
– Я… я не знаю. Может, а может и нет. Я не думаю, что… не думаю, что мы можем знать наверняка. Я как-то… справляюсь, предполагая, что всё, что могло случиться, уже случилось.  
  
Папирус уставился на столешницу, явно глядя на что-то совершенно другое. Санс тоже потупил взгляд.  
  
– Так. Значит, в другом мире, или, как бы нам его ни назвать? Я стал королём. И это произошло только потому, что все остальные умерли? И ты сказал мне, что они ушли в отпуск. Я всё ещё правильно понимаю?  
  
– Ага.  
  
– Но ПОЧЕМУ все умерли?  
  
– Кое… что убило их, – ответил Санс ровным голосом. – И я, вообще-то… не могу сказать тебе, что это было, бро. Ещё нет.  
  
– Почему нет?  
  
– Это сложн… – Нет, этого не хватало. Он покачал головой. – Тут замешаны другие. То есть… пожалуй, все замешаны. Это не только мой секрет.  
  
– Значит время двигалось по кругу, и что-то УБИВАЛО всех, но всё начиналось сначала? Как же долго это уже продолжалось? – Испуганный тон вернулся в голос Папируса. – Почему ты никогда не говорил мне?  
  
– Не знаю. Какое-то время. И по-моему, я и сказал тебе. Я, должно быть, попробовал хотя бы раз. И когда это Сб… когда это началось заново, ты забыл. Мы всё забываем. Так что толку не было.  
  
– Санс. Хочешь ли ты сказать мне, что таскал что-то подобное на себе в ОДИНОЧЕСТВЕ уже… мы даже не ЗНАЕМ, как долго?  
  
Санс шевельнулся на стуле, отводя взгляд.  
  
– Я… это не так. Иногда кто-то что-то помнит. Я ведь не то чтобы один. В общем, не в этом дело.  
  
– Что ты имеешь в ВИДУ, это не так? – сказал Папирус, повышая голос. – Потому что это УЖАСНО ПОХОЖЕ на то, что ты говоришь мне, что мир… застрял во ВРЕМЕННОЙ ПЕТЛЕ, И ЧТО ВСЕ ПОСТОЯННО УМИРАЮТ, А ТЫ В КУРСЕ ВСЕГО? И ЧТО ТЫ УЖЕ ДОЛГО БЫЛ В КУРСЕ? И КОГДА ТЫ ПЫТАЛСЯ РАССКАЗАТЬ ДРУГИМ ОБ ЭТОМ, ОНИ ПРОСТО ЗАБЫВАЛИ?  
  
Это звучало слишком похоже. Он и правда рассказал Папирусу раньше. И Папирус отреагировал так же, поворачивая все стрелки обратно на Санса, сосредотачиваясь на его «мучении», словно подобное вообще существовало.  
  
– Это ерунд… _знать_ что-то не так же плохо, как… слушай, это не имеет значения.  
  
– Санс, КОНЕЧНО ЖЕ это имеет значение! – воскликнул Папирус, так внезапно вскидывая руки вверх, что чуть не опрокинул свой кофе. – Это ОБЪЯСНЯЕТ штуку с памятью, ведь так? Ты пытаешься уследить за всеми этими временными махинациями и не можешь! И переживать что-то подобное, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, мучительно! Доктор Симург даже сказала, что психическая ТРАВМА МОЖЕТ ВЫЗВАТЬ…  
  
– Никакая это не травма. Я в порядке. Разницы нет.  
  
– ТЫ ВСЕРЬЁЗ СЧИТАЕШЬ, ЧТО Я НЕ ВИЖУ, НАСКОЛЬКО ТЕБЕ ПЛОХО? ТЫ МОЙ _БРАТ,_ САНС!  
  
– Я здесь не тот, кто _умер,_ – огрызнулся Санс. – Я не тот, кому _соврали_. Что… давай же, бро, разве ты не злился и не отстаивал себя минуту назад? Я тот, кто ранил _тебя_. То, что ты не помнишь этого, не значит, что этого не произошло, не… значит, что тебе не стоит злиться на меня за это. Ничто из этого вообще не имеет значения, ты… ты просто хотел знать, зачем я убежал, и оно было не из-за этой, этой фигни со временем. Я _привык_ к ней. Это было из-за моей лжи, и я…  
  
– Санс. – Голос Папируса раздался так резко, что Сансу только и оставалось, что замолчать. – Ответь мне на один вопрос. Если это продолжалось уже долго. То есть и другие миры, те, где я не становлюсь королём. Точно? Что происходит со мной в тех мирах?  
  
Санс уставился на него. Папирус очень глубоко вздохнул.  
  
– Ты сказал, что все умирают в этих других мирах, снова и снова.  
  
– Папс…  
  
– Санс, я раньше умирал?  
  
Сансу почудилось, что под ним раскрылась бездна. Он был в свободном падении. Папирус внезапно выглядел и звучал очень далёким. Кухня была слишком холодной.  
  
Снег и пыль.  
  
Он никогда толком не давал себе скорбеть. Он немел. А потом двигался дальше, потому что ему, возможно, предстояла работа. Наконец-то ему, возможно, предстояла работа.  
  
Пыль так сильно походила на снег.  
  
Разве он не был только что внутри? Где он находился?  
  
– Санс. – Голос Папируса дребезжал, словно доносился из динамика.  
  
Санс не мог ответить. Он не был уверен, что вообще может дышать.  
  
– Так. Ладно. – Раздался далёкий звук скрежета, такой, о котором ему, наверное, стоило бы беспокоиться. Он не чувствовал ничего, кроме холода.  
  
Затем тепло, когда вокруг него обвились руки. Он почувствовал, как медленно моргает. Папирус, скорее всего, обнимает его. В этом не было смысла. Ему стоило бы злиться. Ему стоило бы отодвинуться от Санса на максимально возможное расстояние.  
  
Затем в поле зрения вновь появилась кухня, размытая по краям. Санс уставился на ярко-красный цвет старого, потрёпанного шарфа Папируса. Старого и потрёпанного, но без единой пылинки.  
  
– Всё в порядке, – говорил Папирус. – Всё в порядке, я здесь. Я здесь, брат.  
  
– Я даже не пытался, – прошептал Санс, хотя его собственный голос тоже звучал далёко. – Я ничего не делал. Может, поначалу. Но я сдался. Я даже не пытался остановить это. Я мог бы сделать что-нибудь. Я мог бы сделать что угодно. Я просто сдался.  
  
Он подумал о том, чтобы обнять брата в ответ, но на это у него тоже не было права. Абсолютно никакого.  
  
– Тс-с, всё в порядке. Сейчас этого не происходит. Я здесь. Мы в безопасности. Мы на Поверхности. Мы в безопасности.  
  
_– Я забил на тебя,_ – сказал Санс, и его голос прозвучал странно, мокро и удушенно.  
  
– Нет, не забил. – Папирус гладил его по спине, прижимая голову Санса к своему плечу. Санс и не помнил, когда всё это произошло. – Если бы ты забил на меня, ты не рассказал бы мне об этом сейчас. Если бы ты забил на меня, ты не пришёл бы обратно вчера вечером. Ты бы никогда не мог забить на меня, как и я никогда не мог бы забить на тебя. Я в это не поверю.  
  
Санс жалко всхлипнул в плечо Папируса. Он был таким _жалким,_ таким _отвратительным,_ портя всё на свете, как и всегда.  
  
– М-мне так жаль.  
  
– Я прощаю тебя, – сказал Папирус с таким убеждением, что Санс наконец обернул свои руки вокруг него. – Я прощаю тебя за то, что ты убежал, и за то, что врал про моих друзей, и за то, что не рассказывал мне обо всём этом.  
  
– Тебе не _стоит._  
  
– Это моё решение, а не твоё. Всё в порядке Санс. – Папирус судорожно выдохнул. – Мне кажется, нам стоит приостановить разговоры на какое-то время, идёт?  
  
Ещё один из тех тупых, ужасных, жалких звуков. Санс попытался вспомнить, как взять себя обратно под контроль, но всё так и оставалось далёким, и ничто не имело смысла. Ничто, кроме того, что его держал брат.  
  
– Всё теперь будет в порядке, Санс, – сказал Папирус, сжимая его крепче. – Всё будет в порядке.  
  
Санс держался. Миру не наступил конец.  
  


***

В итоге они оба ненадолго заснули на диване, спутанные в один клубок. Папирус не хотел отпускать Санса, а у Санса просто не было сил попытаться заставить его. Он был просто рад, что теперь Папирус наконец-то хоть немного поспал.

Когда они проснулись, Папирус заварил чай, а Санс рассказал ему обо всём. Или, по крайней мере, почти обо всём – всём, что помнил про Сбросы и временные линии, пропуская Фриска и Гастера обоих. Папирус слушал, задавая вопросы время от времени. В основном казалось, что он понимает всё достаточно хорошо. Он повторял, как всё каким-то образом складывалось.

Он также настаивал на том, что простил Санса, и что понимал, почему Сансу понадобилось так долго, чтобы рассказать ему. Санс бросил попытки переубедить его.

К концу рассказа, оба уселись вместе в тишине. Папирус держал Санса за руку. Она была единственной вещью, которая казалась твёрдой и настоящей – всё остальное до сих пор было размыто по краям. Санс не мог уследить за тем, где находится – под землёй, на Поверхности, или где-то ещё. У него не было сил злиться на себя за то, что расклеился. То казалось почти неизбежным.

– Знаешь, мне надо признать, – тихо сказал Папирус через какое-то время. – Когда я принял решение попросить у тебя правду, я уж точно не думал, что ответом будут путешествия во времени и неудержимая сила природы, которая иногда решает убить нас всех.

– Хех.

– В каком же странном мире мы живём.

– Прости меня.

Папирус подтолкнул его плечом. – Я же сказал тебе перестать извиняться.

– Просто очередная причина, по какой я никогда не говорил тебе, – пробормотал Санс, не сумев остановиться. – Это всё слишком. У тебя всегда было так много всяких других забот. Особенно сейчас.

– Позволь мне беспокоиться об этом, Санс, – строго сказал ему Папирус. – Я ОЧЕНЬ хорошо разделяю работу и личную жизнь!

Санс не мог сдержать мягкий смешок. Он дал себе прислониться к Папирусу. Это тоже показалось настоящим.

– Мы оба просто образцы психического благополучия, а?

– САМЫЕ НАСТОЯЩИЕ! – Папирус мельком стиснул руку Санса. – Ты всё ещё выглядишь как-то рассеянно.

– Я в порядке, – сказал Санс, затем решил, что этого недостаточно. – Чуть получше. Я потихоньку.

– Мне кажется, что возможно, остатку дня лучше побыть лёгким и спокойным. У нас ещё найдётся, о чём поговорить, и нам надо подумать немного о том, как справляться с твоими воспоминаниями с учётом всего этого, но мы можем сделать это позже или вообще завтра.

Санс устало покачал головой.

– Не-а. Если ты дашь мне столько времени на то, чтобы найти почву под ногами, я снова начну отклоняться и увиливать. Лучше сделать это сейчас, пока я не могу вести себя, как полный говнюк по этому поводу.

– Хм-м-м. – Папирус рассеянно потёр плечо Санса. – Мне не нравиться мысль злоупотреблять твоим уязвимым психическим состоянием.

Санс зевнул, наблюдая за тем, как комната отказывалась сфокусироваться до конца. У него не было сил ни на что, кроме онемения. Даже осознание того, что тайна о Сбросах стала явным, и что она такой же и останется до следующего, не заставляла его чувствовать ничего, кроме задумчивости.

– Полностью разрешаю. Я всё равно в долгу у тебя.

– Мне это не нравится.

– Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы я выставил это как попытку стать братом получше. – Санс прислонил голову к Папирусу. – Ничего, бро. Я предлагаю.

Некоторое время Папирус молчал, размышляя и машинально потирая плечо Санса. Тот чувствовал себя почти спокойно. Его душа казалась легче, чем за целую вечность. Он не был уверен, облегчение ли это или отчаяние, но особой разницы не было. Его разум затих. Было как-то приятно хоть раз ни о чём не думать.

– Должно быть что-то, что мы можем сделать, – со временем сказал Папирус. – Чтобы починить время, то есть.

Санс знал свой автоматический ответ. Он всегда действовал на том предположении, что всё, что можно сделать, уже было сделано. Но прошлый вечер доказал, что существовала одна простая вещь, которую он никогда не удосужился попробовать.

Поговорить с Фриском.

– Может быть, – устало сказал он, позволяя своим глазницам закрыться. Весь тот сон, а он всё ещё был таким усталым. – Куча всякого, до чего я не додумался.

– Очень помогло бы знать, что УЖЕ было испробовано, а что НЕТ.

– Прости.

– Нет, хватит. Ты не можешь контролировать, что помнишь, а что нет. – Папирус задумчиво промычал. – Вот ещё кое-что, о чём нам надо поговорить. Как лечить твои проблемы с памятью!

– Если их можно вылечить.

– Ну конечно их можно! Ты помнишь вчерашнее, и ты помнишь все эти кусочки из СОВЕРШЕННО ДРУГИХ ВРЕМЕННЫХ ЛИНИЙ. Это довольно чертовски хорошее начало! По-моему, стоит начать с того, чтобы раздобыть тебе карту города. И может, карту штата в придачу! Может, карту ВСЕГО МИРА! О, и нам стоит обновить твой телефон на какой-нибудь с GPS! Таким образом тебе будет ГОРАЗДО труднее заблудиться!

Санс тихо вздохнул. – То есть, ты не будешь пытаться просто сопровождать меня повсюду?

– ТОЛЬКО ПОНАЧАЛУ! Нам надо понять, можешь ли ты как-нибудь… УДЕРЖАТЬ ПЛАНИРОВКУ ГОРОДА В ПАМЯТИ! Ты знаешь практически всё Подземелье – звучит разумно, что ты смог бы сделать то же и на Поверхности!

– Может быть.

– ТОЧНО МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ! – настойчиво кивнул Папирус, затем остановился, когда понял, что движение может сместить Санса. – Может, дневник тоже поможет? МНЕ вот всегда помогает вспоминать, если записывать вещи!

– Мож… – Санс сделал паузу. – Вообще-то, это может сработать. Вроде как уже делаю это с моей книжкой про птиц. Записываю про то, что происходило, когда видел птицу.

– ЭТО ОТЛИЧНО, САНС! – Папирус слегка заизвивался и сумел вытащить телефон из кармана, не пихая Санса слишком сильно. – Кстати говоря, дай начну записывать это всё!

Папирус оттарабанивал разные идеи, в равной степени о том, как справляться с дефектной памятью Санса, и о том, как справиться с самим пространством и временем. Санс в основном лишь слушал. Он немногое мог сказать или поделать насчёт Сбросов, и было что-то сюрреалистичное в том, чтобы слушать, как кто-то, кто не являлся им самим или Альфис, строил гипотезы о причинах Сбросов времени или как их остановить. Это походило на свежую пару глаз, рассматривающую древнюю проблему. Но Папирусу недоставало ключевого компонента, а им был Фриск.

Сансу надо будет послать ребёнку сообщение, как только голова снова прочно сядет на плечи, понять точку зрения их обоих.

Когда настала пора разговора о памяти, Санс пытался цепляться за безнадёжность, слушая в пол-уха, как Папирус сыпал всё новыми предложениями. Папирус не позволил ему. Каждый раз, когда Санс затихал и не отвечал, Папирус толкал и бранил его, поощряя сочинять свои собственные идеи и, собственно, участвовать. Почему-то о его повреждённой памяти было даже труднее разговаривать, чем о Сбросах и временных линиях – теперь ещё больше, когда всё было в открытую.

Это было просто слишком личным. Сбросы были чем-то, что происходило с миром, чего он не мог контролировать. А это было чем-то, что происходило с _Сансом,_ чего он не мог контролировать.

Но Папирус был решителен. На сей раз он не давал Сансу просто сидеть и ничего не делать. В итоге, они придумали довольно солидный перечень вещей, которые Санс мог бы испробовать. Он не то чтобы надеялся на них, но он хотя бы попробует их, если и только ради Папируса.

– Ну, тебе ещё не обязательно верить в себя, – сказал Папирус, когда Санс отпустил какой-то бесцеремонный комментарий по этой теме. – Пока просто верь в МЕНЯ, потому что Я ВЕРЮ В НАС ОБОИХ!

Как бы он мог поспорить с таким?

Миру так и не наступил конец. В этом было что-то нереальное. А может, и немного ужасающее.

Остальной день прошёл тихо. Они медленно проводили время, смотря перезапуски шоу Меттатона, собирая вместе мозаику, играя в карты. Папирус поработал с какими-то бумагами и повозился на своём компьютере; Санс ещё немного подремал и пролистал свою книгу про птиц. Это странным образом походило на старые добрые времена, до того, как всё так усложнилось.

Санс еле помнил многое, что случилось после подъёма на Поверхность, так что Папирус постарался подвести итоги. С местными людьми дела шли хорошо, но протестующие были гневны и шумны как никогда. Человеческие СМИ показывали программы про новое присутствие монстров, некоторые даже с интервью самих монстров. Не все из них были положительными. Протестующие были малочисленны по сравнению с количеством людей, желающих помочь монстрам и городу, но казалось, на Поверхности хватало людей, которые были либо неуверенны и подозрительны на счёт народа монстров, либо боялись их и открыто ненавидели.

Похоже, работа Папируса сводилась к тому, чтобы смягчать часть этого подозрения и страха. И если честно, не существовало никого более подходящего для этой работы.

– Впрочем, это ВЕСЬМА утомляет, – сказал он. – И занимает кучу времени! Но! Это также очень круто! Я уже был на нескольких человеческих телешоу! А ТАКЖЕ! ЕСТЬ ЦЕЛЫЙ САЙТ, ПОСВЯЩЁННЫЙ ТОМУ, НАСКОЛЬКО Я КРУТ! Я даже не сделал его сам! В ОБЩЕМ, Я ТЕПЕРЬ ЗНАМЕНИТ!

– Так держать, бро. Ты прям звезда, чёрт возьми.

– НЬЕ-ХЕ! НУ ЧТО Ж! Меттатон всегда будет более знаменит, чем я, конечно же! Он УЖЕ планирует мировое турне, и у него ОГРОМНОЕ КОЛИЧЕСТВО человеческих поклонников! Он постит видео на том сайте со всеми мемами и кошками и УРОКАМИ ПО МАКИЯЖУ!

За первый месяц пребывания монстров на Поверхности, или около того, поднялось много шума и внимания. Санс пропустил почти всё, хотя смутно помнил, что в какой-то момент видел телевизионные камеры. Нынче было немного поспокойнее, но это лишь значило, что самая трудная работа по вступлении в человеческое общество и жизнь на Поверхности только начиналась.

Новости было нелегко переварить. Санс пытался мысленно повторять их всех про себя в попытке запомнить, хоть они и состояли только из немногих ключевых моментов. В сочетании с тем, что он узнал вчера в поликлинике, складывалась вполне целая картинка. Повторение отчасти помогало, но он ловил себя на разных мыслях, например, почему Ториэль спорит с горожанами о том, чтобы проложить автобусный маршрут к Наружному, когда автобусов под землёй не было. Ему приходилось напоминать себе, что они на Поверхности, что прошло уже несколько месяцев. Он замечал, как выглядывает из окон, чтобы убедиться, что небо ещё на месте.

Во второй раз, как он заметил, что забывает, он открыл входную дверь и встал на ступеньки, пытаясь заставить себя вспомнить. Папирус последовал за ним.

– Нельзя ожидать, что тебе полегчает меньше чем за сутки, – сказал Папирус, пока Санс кидал крошки от блинчиков собравшимся воронам.

– Я вообще не жду, что мне полегчает.

– Нет, и слышать не хочу! ПОЗИТИВНЫЙ НАСТРОЙ, САНС! Возвращайся домой, я займусь ужином, пока мы будем составлять список того, что ты ПОМНИШЬ.

Сансу было куда холоднее, чем следовало бы. Он уже дрожал. Наверное, ещё один побочный эффект той тупой выходки, которую он провернул вчера вечером. На улице было светлее, чем было бы под землёй, но небо было затянуто облаками и подозрительно смахивало на потолок.

– Ладно.

Список оказался длиннее, чем Санс ожидал. Казалось, что его странный трюк с книгой про птиц в определённой степени работал, так как большинство из воспоминаний были связаны с птицами. Ворона – он потерялся в лесу, а Фриск пошёл искать его. Поползень – он разговаривал с Азгором о пребывании на Поверхности, а позже в тот день была гроза. Домовый крапивник – он был на краю города со Стивеном, выискивая лесных птиц, а Стивен рассказывал о преимуществах разных кормушек.

Другие воспоминания тоже выделялись, хоть он и не помнил хронологию или контекста многих. Некоторые отличалось яркостью – первый выход на Поверхность, ливень с ужасающей грозой, последовавшие за этим. Но все из них перепутались местами. Он знал, что поспорил с Фриском, когда спросил их, почему они взобрались на гору, но не помнил, несколько недель ли назад это было, или всего лишь дней. Он помнил, как жил в палатке, но не в хижине, которая была между ней и домом. Он вспомнил, как переехал в новый дом, как и знал, что Папируса в тот день зачем-то отозвали, но не то, была ли гроза до или после этого.

А ещё были все события до того, как они взошли на Поверхность. Санс помнил каждый момент того дня, как Фриск явился в Подземелье, всё начиная с пробуждения и заканчивая выходом на солнечный свет. События до этого тоже были вполне чёткими. Некоторые воспоминания были туманны, но то больше походило на туманность, наступающую с обыкновенным течением времени.

Какая же неизведанная возможность.

– А детство? – спросил Папирус, поднимая взгляд со своей стряпни и встречаясь с Сансом огнями глаз. Санс смог удержать зрительный контакт лишь на секунду. Он опять сидел за кухонным столом, раскрыв книгу про птиц перед собой.

– Довольно-таки целое, мне кажется.

– Есть какие-нибудь! Эм! Конкретные примеры?

– День, когда ты родился. День, когда ты сказал своё первое слово. День, когда ты начал ходить. Твой первый день в школе. Те времена, когда у тебя был воображаемый друг по имени Огурчик.

– Так, ладно! Ваушки, я и не думал об Огурчике уже вечность… интересно, как он поживает? – Папирус издал звук, словно прочищал своё горло. – Это… сплошь воспоминания, связанные со мной?

– Нет, это просто единственные, которые не полный отстой.

– …О-о.

Последовала неловкая тишина. Папирус размешивал спагетти.

– Знаешь, если мы оба собрались заниматься этой честностью, то когда-нибудь нам, наверное, стоит…

– Не сегодня. – Санс подпёр подбородок рукой и вздохнул. – Я вымотался, бро. Мы тут почти без остановок. Мне чудится, что моя душа вывернута наизнанку. Есть предел у эмоционального бреда, который я могу выдержать за раз, знаешь?

– Нет, конечно не сегодня, – согласился Папирус. – Ты прав, Санс. Я тоже устал. И для тебя это была пара очень, ОЧЕНЬ долгих дней.

Санс теребил страницу с загнутым уголком в своей книге.

– Я, э-э. Ценю это, бро.

– Конечно! О, и кстати говоря! Тебя наверняка скоро начнут закидывать сообщениями!

– А?

– Разве тебе не было интересно, почему никто ещё сегодня тебе не писал?

Сансу не было, если честно. Он почти забыл, что существуют и другие, как и мысль о том, что кому-нибудь будет до него достаточно дела, чтобы написать ему.

– Я сказал всем, чтобы связывались только после ужина. Надеюсь, ты не против! Мне показалось, что будет лучше, если нам выпадет шанс поговорить для начала, и… мне также показалось, что ты на какое-то время не захочешь иметь дело с остальными.

– Ох. Не, ну да, это… спасибо.

Верные его слову, сообщения начали приходить на середине ужина. Первое было от Ториэль.

_Здравствуй, Санс. Ты проснулся? Как ты себя чувствуешь?_

Санс понял, что не помнит даже одного разговора с Ториэль за последние три месяца. Последний раз, когда он на своей памяти общался с ней, был сразу после того, как рухнул барьер, пока Фриск шёл обратно к началу Подземелья. Его первой мыслью было то, что Ториэль, скорее всего, просто была невероятно занята всё это время, несомненно, даже больше, чем Папирус.

Его второй мыслью было то, что они, скорее всего, всё же общались, но он просто не помнил этого. И может, так дела обстояли и со всеми остальными. Он кое-как помнил разговор с Андайн и с человеком Стивеном, но на этом было всё.

_хей т, я ок. не сплю уже пару часов. мне лучше. не на все сто, но всё в норме._

После этого нахлынул небольшой потоп сообщений от чуть ли не половины номеров в адресной книге Санса.

_Я рада это слышать! Мы очень, очень волновались за тебя. Папирус искал повсюду. Я так рада, что ты в порядке._

_эй санс, слышала ты проснулся?? ты там ок, ты как? чё вообще случилось вчера??_

_ЭЙ ШКЕТ, ТОРИЭЛЬ СКАЗАЛА, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЛУЧШЕ, ЭТО КЛАССНО! ПОТОМУ ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ Я ВРЕЖУ ТЕБЕ ТАК СИЛЬНО, ЧТО ТЫ ПОЖАЛЕЕШЬ, ЧТО НЕ УМЕР!!! Но реально ты вообще жив?_

_Эй. Слышал, что ты проснулся. Могу принести твой обычный заказ, если хочешь. Счёта не нужно. Только в этот раз._

_Санс, я слышал, что тебе лучше, я так рад. Я знал, что вчера что-то было не так, мне не стоило игнорировать свою интуицию. Прости меня. Надеюсь, ты в порядке._

_Дорогой Санс. Приветик! Я рад слышать, что ты поднялся обратно на ноги. Я бы написал тебе ранее, но Папирус и Ториэль сказали, что было бы разумно дать тебе достаточно времени на отдых. Как ты себя чувствуешь? У меня немного лишнего чая, который могу принести тебе. Пожалуйста, дай мне знать. С уважением, Азгор._

Реальность того, что представляло из себя вчерашнее, накрыла его с головой как цунами. Часть дня он лежал в поликлинике, а на остальной день он _пропал_. Это повлияло не только на Папируса. Несмотря на свою самооценку, у него были друзья, и они, наверное, потратили нехилую часть вчерашнего, волнуясь за него.

Тот план никогда не подействовал бы. Не только Папирусу пришлось бы просто забыть про него и жить дальше – остальным тоже. Слишком многие заботились о нём. Вся затея была обречена на провал с самого начала.

Санс был отчаянно рад за то, что никто не решил позвонить ему, так как ему не казалось, что он смог бы сдержать вину и раскаяние в своём голосе. Сообщения были легче. Он отвечал заверениями, извинениями и несколькими каламбурами, пытаясь звучать так нормально, как только мог. Кое-кто даже хотел навестить его, либо чтобы передать подарки, либо чтобы просто поздороваться. От этой мысли ему стало плохо. Он еле мог совладать сейчас с одним только Папирусом.

Завтра. Завтра он может попытаться взять себя обратно в руки и снова стать старым добрым Сансом.

Чуть позже, Фриск тоже отправил ему сообщение.

_привет. ты как себя чуствуешь?_

Большие пальцы Санса начали уставать, но он всё равно ответил.

_ок._ Он приостановился. Нет, они заслуживали чуть большего, чем это. _истощённым. чуть шатким. ты?_

_тоже. но я не прастудился. мама супер злая но она вообщето не орала на меня сильно. о, и если тебя счас завалили, то это потому что мама взяла и почти всем написала, чтоб знали что ты ок._

_хаха ага мне и показалось_

_папирус сказал всем не мешать тебе пока сам с тобой не поговорит сначала._

_ага._ Санс перевёл взгляд к кухне, на которой Папирус до сих пор был занят приготовлением ужина. _долго с ним поболтали. но хороший был разговор. как-то кажется, что нам он был необходим._

Последовала краткая задержка, прежде чем Фриск ответил.

_я рад. но спорим было трудно. …ты ещё не сказал ему про сбросы?_

_очень трудно, ага. и да. он на удивление хорошо к этому отнёсся. тебя ещё не упоминал. не был уверен, подойдёт ли это тебе._

На этот раз пауза зависла подольше. Санс наблюдал за тем, как медленно движется многоточие внизу его телефонного экрана.

_по моему я сам хочу всем расказать. спасибо что подождал._

_без проблем, малой._ Санс помедлил, затем отправил ещё одно. _ты не говорил с азгором?_

_ещё нет. я погоаорю с ним завтра. мама типа посадила меня под замок на севодня._

Одна только мысль о том, чтобы сажать под замок такого ребёнка, как Фриск, вызвала у Санса смешок.

_уфф мне жаль это слышать_

_всё ок. я дам тебе знать что он скажет. у меня типа план. кажется там будет три шага, чтоб останавить сбросы. но я раскажу больше звтра._

Три шага. Это звучало знакомо, расшевеливая ту точку у него в разуме, которая всегда казалась связанной с Гастером. Но то была лишь очередная вещь, о которой было слишком трудно думать, когда он был настолько измождён.

_жду не дождусь._

Завтра. Завтра, если оно наступит, мир снова начнёт вращаться. Сегодня существовали лишь он с его братом.

***

Первыми, которые навестили его, были Альфис с Андайн, забегая в обеденное время на следующий день. Другие, в основном соседи, уже заходили, чтобы просто поприветствовать его, сказать, как рады, что Санс в порядке, и завезти продукты или редкие изделия выпечки. Папирус утверждал, что не сообщал никому неприятных деталей – пока – но казалось, будто весь город знает, что с Сансом стряслось Нечто. Это было куда лучше города, думающего, что Санс вконец свихнулся, но чувство по-любому было странное. Вина за то, что они заботились о нём, _благодарность_ за то же, и усталость от всего внимания.

Альфис с Андайн были желанным освобождением от этого. Они тоже привезли подарки – Андайн принесла чай и какие-то документы для Папируса, а Альфис захватила с собой картошковые чиспсы и пиратскую копию оригинального «Космоса» – и беспокоились и переживали ровно о том же, что и остальные, но энергия от них шла весьма иная.

И было хорошо видеть хоть кого-нибудь. Это вконец донесло до Санса тот факт, что он, наверное, провёл полторы недели взаперти в этом доме, ни с кем не разговаривая, наполовину забывая, что внешний мир вообще существовал.

Андайн и Папирус оккупировали кухню, чтобы приготовить обед, а значит, Альфис и Сансу пришлось смыться, если они не хотели пострадать от косвенного ущерба. Санс решил представить Альфис растущей стае ворон, которые, казалось, усыновили его.

– Я почитал об этом, и оказывается, мне не стоит кормить их хлебом или выпечкой, – сказал Санс, кидая арахис во двор. – Но какой-то обеспокоенный сосед принёс пакет арахиса, и что же мне с ним делать? Арахис даже не солёный. Лучше уж воронам.

Альфис рассмеялась, наблюдая за тем, как вороны громко ссорились из-за арахиса.

– Т-ты же понимаешь, насколько это анимешно, да? – сказала она, пихая его локтём в бок. – Ты буквально скелет, который дружит со стаей ворон. Ещё только косы не хватает или чего-нибудь. Ты уже на полпути к тому, чтобы стать _шинигами._

– Я – смерть, разрушитель бобовых, – произнёс Санс с мудрым кивком, отчего она лишь засмеялась сильнее.

Было приятно получить обратно свою работу.

– Твои, эм, т-твои дела, вроде как, уже лучше, – сказала она через момент. – Или, по крайней мере, ты так ведёшь себя. Что, ха-ха, вот это жиза.

– Чувствую себя лучше, не знаю, считается ли это за «дела лучше», – сказал Санс, кидая ещё одну горсть арахиса. – Папс не рассказал тебе или Андайн, в чём, э-э-э, моя проблема?

– Не знаю насчёт Андайн, но мне кажется, что нет. Я т-только знаю, что ты рухнул дома, а затем пытался бежать вверх по горе, т-типа, целых четыре часа.

– Ага. Прямо кульминация моего идиотства. – Санс тихо вздохнул, наблюдая за птицами. – Я как-то вот теряю рассудок. Забываю всякое.

– Типа как…?

– Нет. Типа как _нормальные_ вещи. Я забыл, что нахожусь на Поверхности. Забыл, какой сейчас год. С тех пор, как я сюда поднялся, моя память просто… отказывает.

– Ох. – Альфис искоса на него посмотрела. – Мне жаль, Санс, это с-совсем хреново. Это из-за… ну, ты знаешь, эм…

Альфис обернулась на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что Андайн с Папирусом ещё внутри.

– Сбросов? Ага, наверное. По крайней мере, отчасти. Скорее всего, из-за парочки разных факторов. Так что, э-э-э. Не знаю, Папс хранит позитивный настрой, но я просто… то есть, я буквально забыл _есть_ целую, вроде бы, неделю, да до такой степени, что грохнулся в обморок. Я не помню последнего раза, когда разговаривал с кем-то кроме Папируса и Фриска, я не помню даты своего рождения. Просто кажется мне, что тут всё, типа… ну, знаешь, однозначно.

Санс кинул новую пригоршню арахиса. Альфис молчала какое-то время, скрестив руки и прислоняясь к двери. Она слегка дрожала. Стоял ясный, солнечный день, но похоже, зимой это не имело особого значения.

– По-моему, это не настолько однозначно, – сказала она. – Эм, но я понимаю, почему ты так думаешь. Типа… я п-понимаю. То есть… Санс, почему ты н-не… обратился ко мне? Это не только в последнее время, т-ты казался… очень отчуждённым и изолированным всё то время, пока мы тут были, и, пожалуй, теперь я знаю причину? Но, то есть, я понимаю, ты н-не говоришь никому ни о чём, я тоже знаю, каково это, но об этом и речь – я такое _понимаю,_ и ты _знаешь_ это. И не только фигню с депрессией.

– У меня нет депрессии, – пробормотал Санс.

– Эм, ещё как есть? – сказала Альфис, смотря на него, словно не верила своим ушам. – У т-тебя была депрессия чуть ли не всё то время, пока я с тобой была знакома. Одного поля ягодки, точно? Ха-ха.

Санс чуть-чуть поник, комкая то, что осталось от его пакета с арахисом и заталкивая его себе в карман.

– Ладно, хорошо, если надо это как-то назвать. Это пустяки.

– Ага, видишь, вот это я тоже понимаю, – сказала Альфис, полностью разворачиваясь к нему, уже хмурая. – Я понимаю, каково это – думать, что п-просто придумываешь себе всякое, или что чему-то не положено быть таким важным, как тебе к-кажется, или думать о том, что д-другим хуже, так что у тебя н-нет права расстраиваться. И я понимаю, каково это – изолировать себя, и даже н-не ухаживать за собой, как бы… я могла бы _поговорить_ с тобой обо всём этом, Санс. Немного забавно, так как ты наш шутник, но это я тут п-превратила всё в шутку, а ты всегда просто делал вид, что проблем и не существовало.

– Вау. Ты что, теперь терапевт?

Альфис фыркнула. – Нет. Однако просто чудо, как на тебя может п-повлиять девушка, которая готова пинать тебя за твою же хрень.

– Девушка?

– Ага. – Альфис растерянно моргнула. – М-мы с Андайн? Мы встречаемся уже… ох. Т-ты, наверное, не… Эм, ага, мы начали встречаться всерьёз, типа… неделю после того, как поднялись сюда? Эм, мы даже подумываем о том, чтобы жить вместе, когда всё н-немного устаканится.

– О-о. – Какое-то время Санс переваривал услышанное. Время действительно текло вперёд. – Э-э-э, ну, я наверняка уже говорил это, но поздравляю.

Альфис улыбнулась. – Спасибо. Это, ха-ха, это действительно потрясающе.

– Я рад за тебя.

– Знаешь, если ты хочешь н-настоящего терапевта, я могу порекомендовать своего? Она довольно классная.

– О господи, Ал.

– И! Как я и говорила, всё не так однозначно, как ты думаешь! В-вся эта штука с памятью, то есть. Ты только посмотри на Амальгамов! Они практически полностью потеряли себя, п-пока они были… пока я… держала их в лаборатории, словно кто-то совершенно н-нормальный, который держит живых, разумных существ взаперти в лаборатории. Но теперь, когда они на свободе, им всем н-настолько лучше? Они живут со своими семьями, они с-создают себе новые жизни, это очень, эм, я очень рада, как хорошо всё у н-них наладилось, несмотря на то, что я натворила. Я, эм, я рада, что не испортила всё для них полностью… погоди, тут речь не обо мне! Я тут пытаюсь сказать, что какое-то время я считала, и по-моему, они т-тоже считали, что никогда не вернут себе своих воспоминаний или личностей, н-но они вернули! Птица-Жнец, кстати, уже совершенно независима.

Санс тяжко вздохнул. Это впечатляло, если честно. Альфис словно подменили на новую. Разумеется, это была всё та же Альфис, но ей как будто бы дали новый шанс на жизнь. Будто бы к ней снова вернулась надежда.

Стая ворон разлетелась, поняв, что арахис закончился. Несколько из них уселись на деревьях неподалёку, наблюдая за двором на случай того, что Санс передумает.

– Везёт же им. Рад слышать, что у них всё хорошо.

– А если у н-них всё хорошо, то и у тебя может быть.

– Андайн, можно сказать, проникла тебе прямо в нутро, а? – сказал Санс с беглой ухмылкой.

– Ага, может быть, немн… э-э-э-эй, я поняла, к чему ты клонишь, – сказала Альфис, вторя его ухмылке. – Мне не кажется, что т-ты готов к _этому_ разговору, Санс.

– Не, ну да, я вообще-то сразу же жалею, что пошутил об этом.

– Слушай, я знаю, что ты просто п-пытаешься заставить меня бросить эту тему, – сказала Альфис, и её улыбка чуть смягчилась. – И я так и сделаю, так как, спорим, П-папирус просто безустанно забрасывал тебя позитивностью весь вчерашний день, точно? Я-то видела его на работе.

Санс лишь усмехнулся.

– Я п-просто говорю. Я… всегда буду рядом, если тебе надо поговорить, хорошо? Или излить душу о том, как всё фигово, потому что всё действительно фигово, и это н-нормально – признавать, что всё фигово. Даже если я з-занята, я смогу найти время. Потому что, как я и сказала – я _понимаю._ Серьёзно. Хорошо?

Санс поинтересовался, выдержит ли его душа ещё больше такого бессовестного сострадания. Он снова вздохнул, затем искренне улыбнулся ей. Она была слишком хороша для него. Все они были слишком хороши для него.

– В этом деле мы вместе, верно? – устало сказал он.

Она наградила его яркой улыбкой. – Всегда. М-можно тебя обнять?

– Ага.

Она подошла ближе и крепко обвила руки вокруг него. Санс обнял её в ответ.

– Знаешь, я рассказал Папсу про Сбросы.

– Охренеть. Честно?

– Ага. Он довольно хорошо это принял. Хех, хочет найти способ починить их, потому что ну конечно же он хочет.

– Звучит похоже на него. – Она отстранилась, чуть нахмурившись. – Ты знаешь, я т-тоже много обо всём этом думаю в последнее время. Я не… Мне очень нравится жизнь, которую я с-строю тут, Санс. Я не хочу т-терять это.

– Ага. Я знаю, о чём ты. У меня просто… почти нет новых идей. Не то чтобы у меня когда-нибудь были годные. – Санс замешкался. – Есть один… слегка неопределённый план, быть может. Мне, как бы… нельзя объяснять по-настоящему, кто в нём замешан или в чём он состоится, так как я еле это знаю. Вроде как кусочки прошлых Сбросов все сходятся у меня в голове, и… я не знаю, что за картина такая получается.

– Ну, «план» – это лучше, чем любое, что мы с тобой когда-либо придумали, – сказала Альфис, пробегая рукой по шипам на голове. – Можешь рассказать мне хоть что-нибудь про него?

– Там три шага. Что-то про…

Санс моргнул, когда воспоминание ударило его, как молния.

– По-моему, ты оставила мне сообщение.

– Что?

– Или… по-моему, ты оставила сообщение для себя. – Санс потёр свою челюсть, отчаянно пытаясь соображать. – Было что-то, что мне полагалось передать тебе.

_– Я?_ – пискнула Альфис, выпучивая глаза. – Что, типа… какая-то другая… в-версия меня?

– Ага. Она оставила какую-то… информацию. Данные. На флешке, мне кажется? Если я оставил её с остальным моим хламом, она должна всё ещё быть в сохранности.

Альфис хлопнула руками по рту и ахнула. – Хранитель в-времени моего папы! О боже, это _потрясающе_. Что, если там какой-то прорыв? Где она?

– Вон там, в подвале, – сказал Санс, высматривая дверь. – Пошли.

Он пошёл, обходя дом кругом. Альфис шла следом, треща без умолку от волнения.

– Вторая я, небось, что-то нашла. Может, л-личность аномалии? Или механизм т-того, как она Сбрасывает и Перезагружает? Н-не могу поверить. Машину ты сюда наверх тоже перенёс? Как т-тебе удалось протащить все эти вещи мимо Папируса?

Санс остановился там, где должна была быть дверь в подвал, переводя взгляд с пустой стены на Альфис и хмурясь.

– «Сюда наверх»? Что…?

Санс посмотрел обратно на стену.

– Ох.

Это Поверхность. Здесь у них не было подвала.

Он чувствовал, как Альфис таращится на него.

– Эй… – сказала она после нескольких долгих, неловких секунд. – В-всё в порядке.

Санс покачал головой, заталкивая руки в карманы. Средь бела дня, голубое небо над ним и вороны на близлежащих деревьях, а ему _всё равно_ удалось забыть. Каким образом это было в _порядке?_

– Ты не знаешь, п-принёс ли её сюда? – спросила Альфис, пододвигаясь чуть ближе.

– Всё до сих пор в Подземелье. Похоже, я посчитал, что забиваю на всю ту хрень. – Санс пожал плечами максимально небрежным образом. – Неважно, без разницы. Наверное, ни к чему не привело бы.

– Ты этого не знаешь! – Она осторожно дотронулась до его плеча. – Слушай, в-всё в порядке. Мы можем вернуться когда-нибудь и взять её. Идёт? Она же не может в-взять и убежать.

Санс опять покачал головой. Никто больше не пустит его и близко к горе. И его разум, наверное, сломается навсегда, если он вернётся под землю. Или он начнёт думать, что Подземелье было Поверхностью? Ничего себе, уморительная мысль. Он чуть не рассмеялся.

– Пойдём обратно, проверим моего бро и Андайн, – сказал он, разворачиваясь и прохаживаясь обратно к входной двери, пока Альфис не успела ответить. – Умираю, есть хочу.

Обед выдался достаточно приятным. Папирус и Андайн соорудили почти съедобные сэндвичи, а кухня даже не полыхала. Никто и слова не сказал про Сбросы или про скелетов, которые медленно теряют рассудок, хотя Санс предположил, что Папирус ввёл Андайн в курс дела, пока он с Альфис были снаружи. Ему, хотя бы, удалось донести до брата то, что Сбросы обязаны оставаться секретом ещё немного.

Вместо этого, разговоры шли о нормальных, Поверхностных вещах. О погоде, городке, ближайшем человеческом городе, местных людях. Папирус был даже в более приподнятом настроении с Андайн рядом, и вблизи было ясно видно то влияние, которое Андайн с Альфис оказывали друг на друга. Энергия первой казалась теперь скорее счастливой, чем агрессивной. Было приятно увидеть наверняка, как хорошо все трое приспособились к Поверхности.

– Если бы мы правда жили вместе, нам надо было бы понять, где, – говорила Андайн, ярко ухмыляясь. – И нам надо разрешить всю эту тупую фигню с людьми и протестами, но мы с Альф тут думали, а что, если бы мы жили за _пределами_ Наружного? То есть, там же есть целые океаны! Мне надо, хотя бы, _увидеть_ их!

– Многие другие в-водяные монстры тоже думают о том, чтобы переместиться к океану. Или, рядом есть какие-то озёра? Но, боже, м-мне так хочется путешествовать.

– По-моему, почти ВСЕМ хочется! Я ТОЖЕ ХОЧУ УВИДЕТЬ ВСЯКИЕ РАЗНЫЕ МЕСТА! Я слышал о стране под названием ИТАЛИЯ. Видимо, они ПРИДУМАЛИ спагетти! РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, Я ДОЛЖЕН САМ ВЗГЛЯНУТЬ НА ЭТО МЕСТО!

– Тут столько мира на обследование. Если бы люди только _приняли_ бы нас поскорее, мы могли бы, собственно, взглянуть на него!

Санс увидел, как Андайн тайком сжимает руку Альфис под столом, и снова подумал о подвале. О информации, которая могла там лежать. Он подумал о том, что Фриск сказал тем вечером, и о всех идеях, которые продолжал сочинять Папирус, чтобы починить время и пространство. Вот они все, счастливые на Поверхности, на огромной, бесконечной Поверхности. Счастливые, полные надежды, продвигающиеся дальше. Санс не заблуждался по поводу своих собственных шансов на такое, но ведь его счастье же никогда не учитывалось ни при чём. Всё просто… внезапно стало очень реальным. Почти четыре месяца на Поверхности, все те способы, которыми они все изменились, а они могли _потерять_ это всё в мгновение ока. Наверное, так уже и произошло. В конце концов, это был не первый раз, когда Фриск доставил всех на Поверхность.

Он был обязан добыть ту информацию для Альфис. Обязан вернуться в Подземелье. Не ради того, что это могло бы помочь остановить Сбросы, потому что он просто не мог заставить себя размышлять таким образом. Но если он был обречён полностью сойти с ума, то может, он мог бы хотя бы сделать это, пытаясь обеспечить настоящее будущее для остальных.

Милая мысль, по крайней мере.

После обеда, Альфис согласилась помочь Папирусу прибраться в кухне, а значит, Андайн наконец-то поймала Санса наедине. Они сидели в гостиной, пока Андайн разбирала какие-то документы для Папируса.

– Короче, Папирус рассказал мне, как у тебя дела, – сказала она без предисловий приглушённым тоном. Санс поднял взгляд на неё и моргнул. До этого он пялился в никуда, весь в своих мыслях.

– Я так и подумал, – сказал он, мельком глядя на кухню.

– Это хреново, – сказала она, окидывая его суровым взглядом. – И мне жаль, что это происходит, и я понимаю, как это может вывести тебя из себя настолько, чтобы сотворить что-то вконец тупое.

– Окей, – сказал он, ожидая подвоха. – Спасибо?

Она отложила документы и пристально посмотрела на него, не отвлекаясь ни на что другое.

– Но ты не видел его в тот день, когда пропал, – продолжила она. – Я никогда не видела его таким, ни в жизнь. Если ты _хоть раз_ снова сотворишь с ним такое, ты у меня _мечтать_ будешь, чтобы я могла просто врезать тебе по ебалу. Взамен я превращу твою жизнь в чёртов ад. Ясно?

Её единственный глаз полыхал. Санс отвернулся.

– Как день.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, чуть сбавляя тон. – Из-за тех сволочей на протестах, ещё два монстра угодили в больницу в тот день. Нам бы очень понадобилась его помощь.

– Извини.

Она изучала его на протяжении долгого, напряжённого момента, пока её лицо наконец не смягчилось.

– Ага, я тебе верю, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Ты – самое важное на всём свете для него, ты же это знаешь, да?

– Конечно знаю.

– Тогда веди себя так.

Он чуть фыркнул. – Что это вообще значит?

– Это значит, веди себя как кто-то, кто _важен_ для кого-то, мудак.

Альфис не шутила насчёт способности Андайн пинать других за их же хрень. Но опять же, он знал это уже годами. Она орудовала своим состраданием как дубиной. После всех осторожностей и чувствительности последних дней, это казалось по-своему освежающим.

– Я… – Он притих и решил дать ей хотя бы подобие правды. – Я работаю над этим.

– Хорошо, – повторила она. – Лишь бы это было шагом в правильном направлении.

– Хех. Первым шагом по очень длинной дороге, однако.

– Да, но ты всё равно должен идти по ней, – свирепо сказала она, сжимая обе руки в кулаки от сущего энтузиазма. – Иди по этой дороге, даже если она ухабистая, даже если она всё поворачивает обратно и идёт кругами! Продолжай идти, потому что это – единственный способ куда-нибудь дойти! И иди по ней ради тех, кому ты нужен – пока не поймёшь, как идти по ней ради самого себя!

– Охренеть, – сказал Санс, чуть-чуть посмеиваясь. – Я уж забыл, какова из себя патентованная зажигательная речь Андайн. Немудрено, что ты так хороша для Альфис.

– ТЫ ЧЕРТОВСКИ ПРА… п-погоди, честно?

Он одарил её широкой, искренней улыбкой. – Ага. Моя память, может, и ни к чёрту в последнее время, но я уже давно знаком с Ал. Она… это очевидно, насколько ей сейчас лучше. Серьёзно.

Андайн покраснела. Санс вообще не думал, что такое было возможно. Ему удалось не рассмеяться, так как он был почти уверен, что в том случае она спихнёт его с дивана.

Она прочистила горло. – Ну… хорошо! Я тут, э-э-э, я тут очень сильно старалась, и училась, как быть терпеливой, и мне почудилось, что она кажется счастливее в последнее время, но я не на все сто была уверена, так что хорошо услышать это от кого-то другого, но это НЕВЕЖЛИВО – ГОВОРИТЬ О ТЕХ, КТО НЕ РЯДОМ, так что заткнись и хватит так лыбиться!

_Они могут потерять это всё,_ снова подумал Санс, не меняя улыбку ни на малую толику. _Все могут это потерять, и нет гарантии, что они вернут это._

Он потратил столько времени на борьбу с неминуемым, и ничего не достиг. Он также потратил столько времени на то, чтобы абсолютно ничего не делать ради неминуемого, и это тоже ни к чему не привело. Так что же ещё оставалось? Даже если бы он пошёл и достал эти данные для Альфис и потерял рассудок в процессе, что бы из этого вышло?

Гастер сказал, что это потребует усилий ото всех. Может, в этом и был смысл. Может… смысл был в просьбе о _помощи._

Это всё ещё слишком походило на самообман. На ложную надежду. Он уже какое-то время следовал инструкциям Гастера, никогда не осознавая этого, пока сказанное Гастером не заводилось у него в разуме. А вот это… потребует настоящих усилий. Это потребует сознательных решений. Всё ещё следуя приказам, потому что это было неизбежно, но выбирая, _как_ следовать тем приказам. Полностью исходя из того, что всё это каким-то образом куда-то вело.

Предательский голосок у него в голове прошептал, _а что, если ведёт?_

Телефон Санса задребезжал, втягивая его обратно в реальность. Он услышал, как телефон Андайн звенькнул в тот же момент. Санс вытащил мобильник из кармана. Это было групповое сообщение от Фриска.

_Привет всем. Мне надо попросить, чтоб все кто полчуили это пожалуста встретили меня в конфиренц зале в пасольстве севодня в 8 вечера. Мне надо сказать кое что очень важное вам всем. Если не сможете прийти, пожалуста скажите мне чтоб я мог расказать один на один в другой раз. Но это черезвычаино важно, так что пожалуста асвободите время и встретьте меня если сможете. Севодня в 8!!_

Санс почувствовал, как немеет его душа, пока прочитывал весь текст, дважды. Он проверил список тех, кому написал Фриск – он сам, Папирус, Андайн, Альфис, Ториэль, Азгор и Меттатон.

– О, чёрт, – сказала Андайн, хмурясь своему телефону. – Погоди, но это не может быть связано с посольскими делами. Санс, тебе это тоже пришло, да? Это не могут быть посольские дела, если им нужны там ты с Меттатоном.

– Эй, ребята! – Альфис высунула голову из кухни и помахала своим мобильником. Папирус последовал за ней. – В-вы оба получили сообщение Фриска?

– Ага, – сказала Андайн, садясь прямо. – Есть идеи, в чём дело?

– Нет… – сказала Альфис, бегло переводя взгляд на Санса.

Санс держал рот на замке.


	12. БОНУС: Плохая Душа

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Даже самые сильные монстры с чего-то начинают.
> 
> Санс получает урок о душах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Из собрания историй «Маленькие Монстры» talkingsoup. Действие идёт в далёком прошлом до «Учёного», но в той же вселенной.

Они проходили в школе всё возможное про души на этой неделе, и Сансу нравилась каждая секунда этого. Миз Утколапая поговаривала, что понять душу – так же важно, как и понять магические снаряды. У Санса никогда не получалось создавать снаряды. Остальные дети в классе могли уже создавать целые узоры, но каждый раз, когда Санс пытался вызвать хоть один снаряд, он уставал и начинал дрожать, совсем как во время болезни. Телекинез был чуть легче, но мама с папой всегда сердились, когда ловили его за этим занятием, говоря, что он просто «перенапряжёт» себя, если так и продолжит. Он был почти уверен, что это слово означало то же самое, что «устать и задрожать».  
  
Он не мог создавать снаряды, но душа была у _всех,_ даже у странных детей вроде Санса. Миз Утколапая сказала, что монстры не могут существовать без души, так что у Санса точно должна была она быть. Это-то он мог понять. Он пытался представить себе, каковой была жизнь у нормальных монстров, но это было трудно. Уроки хорошенько всё упростили. Разговоры про эмоции и чувства и так далее были довольно скучными, но Сансу нравилось слушать про более сложные вещи, например, как работали души, и всякое про «резонанс» и «настраивание». Он чувствовал себя слегка умнее, когда понимал то, чего не понимали его одноклассники, хоть раз в жизни.  
  
Сегодняшний урок был о том, как, собственно, вытянуть свою душу наружу, чтобы можно было посмотреть на неё и проверить её насчёт проблем.  
  
– На публике это делать опасно, – рассудительно сказала миз Утколапая, записывая какие-то заметки на доске. – Души очень хрупкие, когда на виду, и можно запросто нечаянно навредить себе или кому-нибудь другому. Поэтому важно, чтобы вы делали это в одиночестве, где-нибудь в безопасности, тишине и удобстве.  
  
Разговорчивый Лукс по имени Айфор поднял руку. Миз Утколапая улыбнулась и вызвала их.  
  
– Зачем нам надо доставать её, если это опасно? – спросили они, опуская руку обратно на парту. – Не можем ли мы просто, как бы, _знать,_ если с ней что-то не так?  
  
– Очень хороший вопрос! – сказала миз Утколапая, что она говорила каждый раз, когда кто-то задавал вопрос. – Это так, вы почти всегда сможете почувствовать, когда с вашей душой что-то неладно. Но знать, что что-то не так, и знать, что _именно_ – это совсем разные вещи, понимаете? Иногда даже нужен кто-то другой, например, член семьи или доктор, чтобы увидеть наверняка, что не так. И это касается даже монстров без глаз, или тех, кто с ограниченным зрением! Вытягивая свою душу, и делая это правильно, вы превращаете её во что-то телесное и осязаемое – что-то, что можно испытать в настоящем мире, а не только внутри себя. Поэтому так важно знать, как именно это делать, и делать это правильно, даже если придётся вытянуть её только раз или два за всю жизнь! Вы понимаете, о чём я?  
  
Последовал хор кивков и согласия. Миз Утколапая ярко улыбнулась и повернулась обратно к доске, чтобы дописать.  
  
– Итак, сегодня вечером, – сказала она, закончив и обернувшись к классу, – я хотела бы, чтобы каждый из вас нашёл хорошее, тихое и уединённое место где-нибудь дома, и потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы постараться вызвать свою душу.  
  
Она начала раздавать листы бумаги с заданием, и ученики стали передавать их дальше по рядам парт.  
  
– Можете попросить о помощи родителей или кого-нибудь ещё, кому доверяете, если вам так удобнее. Помните упражнения, которые мы сегодня делали, и то, как настроиться на вибрацию своей души. Если у вас не получится, или если почувствуете себя неудобно или небезопасно, то в этом ничего страшного! Очень важно, чтобы вы не пытались вынудить её силой, ладно?  
  
Санс с нетерпением следил за листами, которые передавались к нему впереди по ряду. Это домашнее задание будет таким классным, совсем как тогда, когда они занимались таблицами сложения.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы написали три полных предложения о том, какие чувства это вызвало и что интересное вы увидели. Известно, что некоторые разузнавали всякое разное, или получали невероятные озарения, вглядываясь в свою душу. В конце концов, это же самый важный источник магии!  
  
Тена, монстр-кальмар, сидящий перед Сансом, начал было протягивать ему стопку заданий, но затем остановился и нахмурился.  
  
– Эм, а ты это будешь делать?  
  
– А? – Санс протянул руку. Вопрос был вполне обычным, так как иногда Сансу либо нельзя было делать какие-то задания, либо он просто не мог.  
  
– Ага, я…  
  
– Давай, передай их сюда, – нетерпеливо сказал Арахис, беличий монстр, сидящий за Сансом. – Он ни за что не будет это делать.  
  
– Ещё как буду, – настоял Санс. Он поднял руку, махая ею, чтобы привлечь внимание миз Утколапой. Она снова вернулась к доске, и улыбнулась ему, когда увидела.  
  
– Да, Санс?  
  
– Мне это можно делать, да?  
  
Даже с другого конца комнаты Санс видел, как дрогнула её улыбка. На какой-то момент она выглядела обеспокоенной и отвлечённой, будто спорила сама с собой. На лицах окружающих всегда возникали такие выражения, когда он был рядом, и у Санса уже довольно хорошо получалось читать чужие лица.  
  
– Да, мне кажется, можно, – сказала она. – Только проверь сначала, что твои родители не против, хорошо?  
  
Санс почувствовал, как его душа слегка упала вниз. Плохи дела. Его родители, скорее всего, не позволят ему. Будь их воля, он бы никогда не делал домашнее задание, и даже не ходил бы в школу. Может… может быть, это одна из тех вещей, о которых им не обязательно знать.  
  
– Хорошо, обещаю, – сказал он и взял себе задание, протягивая стопку назад, Арахису.  
  
– Спорим, у тебя даже нет души, – сказал Арахис со злобной улыбкой, передавая листы дальше.  
  
– Арахис, не начинай, – позвала миз Утколапая тем тоном голоса, который появлялся у неё как раз до того, как она расстраивалась по-настоящему.  
  
– Глупости, – сказал Санс, закатывая огоньки глаз. – У _всех_ есть душа.  
  
– Но ты даже не можешь делать магию, – заметила подруга Арахиса Искорка с соседнего ряда.  
  
– У монстров и людей есть души, – согласился Арахис. – Но если ты не можешь даже делать магию, ты вообще монстр?  
  
Ранее в этом году, когда его одноклассники начали понимать всё то, что было неправильно в Сансе, Санс всегда вздрагивал от таких вопросов. Это было больно, но теперь он умел делать так, чтобы болело только в том секретном месте внутри, а не снаружи. Окружающие становились злее, когда видели, что задевают тебя; если это прятать, то они начинали думать, что ты крепкий и тебе наплевать на слова окружающих.  
  
– Душа у меня есть, – сказал Санс с ухмылкой, – я весь просто _душа компании._  
  
Тена и Искорка дружно захихикали. Арахис цокнул языком и закатил глаза. Санс развернулся обратно к парте, довольный. Он осмотрел своё задание, перечитывая его несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что понимает слова, затем аккуратно вложил его в свою папку.  
  
Арахис был неправ. У него точно была душа. Может быть cегодня, когда он увидит её в первый раз, он наконец-то сможет доказать, что ничем не отличается от остальных.  
  


***

Дети много обсуждали то, где им нравилось больше – дома или в школе. Похоже, общее мнение гласило, что дома было куда лучше: там были закуски, игрушки, компьютерные игры и телик. Детей вроде Санса, которым больше нравилась школа, обычно называли «ботанами». Сансу показалось очень странным, что кому-то казалось лучше дома, чем в школе. В школе учили крутые вещи и можно было встретить других монстров, там была почти бесконечная бесплатная еда, хоть и слегка паршивая, и рядом не было родителей. Но потом Санс зашёл домой к другу и увидел, как другие родители обращались со своими детьми. Чужие родители казались довольно хорошими. Неудивительно, что остальные дети хотели быть рядом с ними.

У Санса было тесно в груди, когда он ждал снаружи у школы, вцепившись в лямки своего рюкзака. Он смотрел, как разошлись дети постарше, кому разрешалось идти домой самим, пока дети его возраста ждали родителей, братьев, сестёр или опекунов. Стоял обычный гвалт, когда его одноклассников расспрашивали о том, как прошёл день в школе, что они выучили, все обычные вопросы. Огоньки глаз Санса просматривали улицу, его душа напряглась.

В конце концов он увидел, как идёт папа, чтобы проводить его домой, и он слегка расслабился. Папа был тише, чем мама. Он не станет спрашивать про домашнее задание.

– Итак, сынок, – сказал папа своим усталым голосом, когда поравнялся с Сансом. – Готов идти?

– Ага.

Папа указал жестом вперёд и направился обратно к их дому. Санс пошёл за ним. Он следил за спиной папы и молчал. Папа тоже хранил тишину, даже не спрашивая, как прошёл день.

До дома было всего несколько кварталов ходьбы. Никто не промолвил и слова.

Из-за этого, когда папа открыл входную дверь дома, встретивший их шум показался и того резче. На полу в прихожей сидела крошечная фигура, смеясь и лепеча, когда она врезала игрушечной машинкой по яркому деревянному кубику. Папирус был самим громким монстром, кого когда-либо встречал Санс, и это включая детей вдвое его старше и даже взрослых.

Он был единственной хорошей вещью в их доме, и эта вещь была очень, очень хороша. Санс ухмыльнулся и опустил свой рюкзак на пол около двери. Папа тяжко вздохнул и прошёл мимо них обоих в сторону кухни.

– Привет, Папи, – сказал Санс, подходя к своему брату. – Во что играешь?

Папирус прямо засиял весь целиком и начал нетвёрдо карабкаться на ноги. Санс схватил его за руку, чтобы помочь встать. Папирус уже недавно научился ходить, но всё ещё шатался.

– Анс! – Папирус обнял Санса за пояс. – Анс! Машинки дейуться с куками!

– Они деруться с кубиками, а? – сказал Санс, приседая и созерцая беспорядок в прихожей. Повсюду были разбросаны другие машинки и деревянные кубики, а последние были рассортированы по цвету.

– Ку-у-у, – сказал Папирус, с трудом проговаривая слово. – Ку-би-ками. Но тойко синие, 'томуфто синие плохие, 'томуфто они сказали, фто машинкам незя в гостиную, а къясные хойошие и дъюзят с машинками, но синие никого не пускают в гостиную, видишь?

Он указал на ряд синих кубиков, расставленных поперёк входа, словно какая-то маленькая, угловатая армия.

– О, блин, это так нехорошо с их стороны, – сказал Санс, широко ухмыляясь. Такой маленький, а Папирус уже был таким умным и изобретательным. – Но машинки с красными кубиками их победят, точно?

– Это до-о-о-о-олгая битьва, – со всей серьёзностью заявил Папирус. – Им надо много дъяться, и, и заставить с… с-с… си… синие ку…

Он нахмурился, явно раздражённый тем, насколько трудными были слова.

– Им надо заставить синие кубики…? – подсказал Санс.

Папирус засиял, вернувшись в нужное русло. – Надо заставить их дъюзить!

– А-а-а, похоже на счастливый конец! Это так круто, бро.

Папирус развёл руки в стороны, хихикая. – Къюто!

Санс хотел предложить ему поиграть вместе попозже, когда вошла мама. Она чуть не наступила на ряд синих кубиков и издала раздражённый звук, переступая через них.

– Папирус, сладкий, сколько раз я говорила тебе не бросать свои игрушки повсюду?

Она не кричала. Обычно, если она и кричала, то на папу. Папирус заковылял в её сторону.

– Мама, ку-ки дейуться с…

– Сладкий, _громкость,_ мы же говорили об этом, – сказала она, прижимая руку ко лбу, словно у неё заболела голова. – И это_ кубики,_ ты уже достаточно большой, чтобы начать произносить это правильно. Прибери свои игрушки, хорошо?

– Он просто играет, – сказал Санс, осторожно отодвигая пару игрушек с дороги, пока она не рассердилась ещё сильнее. Папирус уже передвинулся дальше, поправляя кубики, о которые чуть не споткнулась мама.

– Не оставляй свой рюкзак у двери, – сказала мама, не глядя на Санса и направляясь на кухню. – Неси его себе в комнату, сколько раз мне надо повторять тебе?

Было бесполезно говорить ей, что он просто опустил его на минутку, потому что он тяжёлый, и что он собирался отнести его себе в комнату, как только поздоровается с Папирусом. Она уже перестала слушать. Санс наблюдал за тем, как она исчезает на кухне.

– Дорогой, – услышал он её поддельно-счастливый голос, который она использовала иногда, когда сердилась на папу. – Ты случайно не давал Папи тот сок с _добавленным сахаром,_ ведь правда?

– Что? – услышал Санс папин ответ. – Мне казалось, ты его вылила?

– И что, дать пропасть зря совершенно хорошей еде? Выкинуть деньги в раковину? Ведь _Санс_ же ещё может его выпить.

– Папи сказал, что хочет сиреневый, я дал ему сиреневый. Я думал, что ты купила новый…

Мама горько рассмеялась. – Ну что же, это объясняет то, почему он был сущим кошмаром последние три часа. Так держать, милый.

Санс поднял свой рюкзак и бегло стиснул Папируса в объятиях. Тот обрадованно взвизгнул, размахивая руками.

– Мне надо делать домашку, а потом я приду поиграю с тобой, идёт? – тихо сказал он. – Пытайтесь не по_кубить_ тут друг друга, хи-хи.

Восторженное дёрганье Папируса превратилось в попытки оттолкнуть Санса с недовольным ньеханьем. Санс рассмеялся и отпустил его.

Он всё ещё слышал своих родителей, пока тащил рюкзак вверх по лестнице.

– Она выглядит точь-в-точь как бутылка с соком без сахара, какого чёрта ты от меня хочешь?

– Немного здравого смысла, быть может? Чтобы ты был внимательным? Чтобы ты не давал нашему гиперактивному ребёнку сахара?

– Он даже не настоящий, с химической точки зрения – это…

К счастью, их голоса затихли к тому времени, как Санс добрался до своей спальни, но он всё равно закрыл дверь за собой. Он прислонился к двери с усталым вздохом. Раньше он пытался остановить их, когда они ругались. Теперь же он просто чувствовал себя слабо и устало от этого.

Но дела были не так уж и плохи. Пока Папирус игрался внизу и родители были отвлечены, Санс мог сделать домашнее задание в покое. Он вскарабкался на кровать и вытащил папку из рюкзака, затем высвободил из неё лист с заданием. Вызови свою душу, потом напиши про это три предложения. Это легко. У Санса хорошо получалось составлять полные предложения, хоть он и получал кучу заметок красным карандашом за свой почерк. По крайней мере, миз Утколапая перестала пытаться заставить его писать заглавные буквы. На него находило какое-то странное чувство, когда он писал заглавные.

Миз Утколапая сказала, что важно, чтобы ему было удобно и безопасно, поэтому Санс устроился поуютнее на подушках и скинул свою обувь, позволяя ей упасть куда попало. Он склонил голову к двери, прислушиваясь, не идёт ли кто. Он ничего не слышал, кроме приглушённого смеха Папируса время от времени.

Санс быстро обнял свою любимую плюшевую морскую звезду. Удобнее и безопаснее ему уже не станет. Он вспомнил уроки и занятия сегодняшнего дня, дыхательные упражнения, то, как миз Утколапая сказала всем медленно считать про себя. Сейчас, когда Санс попробовал это, ему захотелось спать. Он прижал обе руки к груди и постарался сосредоточиться, думая про свою душу. У него она точно была. Он был монстром, как и все остальные. То, что он был странным и слабым и сломанным и постоянно болел, ещё не означало, что у него не было души.

Он чувствовал её сейчас, как чувствовал и в классе – что-то шевелилось у него в рёбрах, теплота, далёкий гул. Тот был похож на маленького мотылька, бьющегося о стекло банки. Ему надо было всего лишь выпустить его наружу, ведь так?

Кажется, это было не так-то просто. Ему пришлось остановиться пару раз, когда он слышал шум с первого этажа или же просто терял внимание. Он пытался дать своим мыслям утихнуть, как говорила миз Утколапая, но его мысли всегда немножко шумели. Ему постоянно приходилось вести себя очень осторожно и замечать каждую мелочь, потому что было столько всяких мелочей, которые могли ему навредить. Даже такая, как притихшие мысли, могла убить его. Его родители объясняли ему, что это значит, раз за разом. Поэтому, нельзя было давать своей голове утихнуть полностью, так как тогда он мог бы чего-нибудь не заметить. Но это было не так уж и плохо. Если много размышлять, становилось легче понимать, как разные вещи работают и что они означают. Ранее в учебном году у них был курс природоведения, и он разобрался во всяких разных штуках, в которых остальной класс не смог. Тогда Арахис и все остальные стали называть его ботаном.

Санс был не против быть ботаном. Ботаны были нормальные. В школе их было полным полно.

Он дышал не переставая, вдох, выдох, медленно считая про себя. Нижний этаж притих, так что сосредоточиться было легче. Он снова прижал руки к груди. Души воплощали всё, кем ты являлся, так что Санс думал о тех вещах, что делали из него Санса.

То трепещущее, тёплое чувство становилось всё сильнее и сильнее. Санс открыл глазницы. В середине его груди, за руками, разрасталось сияние. Он так обрадовался, что чуть не потерял это чувство. Ему удалось схватиться за него, выманивая его дальше и дальше.

С этим появилось новое чувство – неудобное, грубое, как будто бы его пробудили из очень глубокого сна, или он оказался в одиночестве в громадной пещере, или почувствовал очень далёкое землетрясение. Казалось, его душа пыталась цепляться за него, будто боялась отпустить. Чувство было не из приятных, и Санс вспомнил, что говорила миз Утколапая. Ему не стоило вынуждать её силой. И если станет неудобно, ему полагалось остановиться.

Но если он остановится, то это станет очередным домашним заданием, которое он не смог сделать, а из-за такого он всегда чувствовал себя неудачником. Арахис скажет, что это доказывало, что у Санса не было души, и никакие слова Санса не смогут переубедить его. Никто в классе не был освобождён от заданий так, как Санс. В других классах были другие дети, но он не был знаком с ними, и не думал, что их освобождали по тем же причинам. Окружающие так волновались за безопасность Санса, что иногда просто-напросто не давали ему делать ничего, и это было не только скучно, но и заставляло всех остальных детей пялиться и шептаться и думать, что Санс, похоже, вовсе не был монстром. Остальным одноклассникам не разрешали создавать снаряды, когда Санс был рядом, и некоторые обижались на него за это. И у них было полное право обижаться, не так ли? Другим не стоило бы менять своё поведение или удерживать себя только потому, что Санс был рядом.

Так что он продолжил. Он ослабил хватку на своей груди и попытался расслабиться ещё сильнее, вновь закрывая глазницы. У него довольно хорошо получалось расслабляться, так что это было не очень трудно. Может, его душа просто боялась. Она никогда раньше не была открыта, по крайней мере, насколько помнил Санс. Может быть, тогда, когда он был очень маленьким и его постоянно таскали по врачам.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал Санс, чувствуя себя немного глупо за то, что разговаривал со своей душой. – Здесь безопасно. Никого тут нет и ничего не движется.

Неудобное чувство не ушло полностью, и он поморщился, когда почувствовал, как его душа потянула чересчур сильно. Это не было больно, не на самом деле, но ощущение было просто каким-то неправильным.

– Всё в порядке. Не бойся.

Он пытался не тянуть. Он подтолкнул её, вспоминая, как подталкивал Папируса, когда тот ещё только учился ходить. Медленно, очень медленно, его душа ослабила свою хватку. Ещё медленнее, она наконец отпустила.

Ощущение было очень освобождающим и лёгким, словно Санс был невесомым. У него получилось! Он открыл глазницы и улыбнулся, увидев свою душу, парящую над сложенными ладонями.

Его улыбка испарилась, как только он рассмотрел её получше.

Он видел души и раньше. Однажды он видел души своих родителей, и пару раз душу Папируса – мама сказала, что активные младенцы вроде Папируса иногда вызывали их, не намереваясь. Он видел диаграммы и рисунки на уроках миз Утколапой, и смотрел видео со смешным учёным и мультяшными душами. Души монстров походили на перевёрнутое сердце, и сияли ярким белым светом, который освещал всё вокруг.

Душа Санса так не выглядела. Она была правильной формы, но края не были гладкими – они были какими-то волнистыми и осевшими, словно иссохшими, уродуя весь её вид целиком. Вдобавок ко всему, она была и очень маленькой, хотя все души, которые он видел, были одного и того же размера. И она еле светилась. Свет тускло пульсировал, как лампочка, которая скоро сгорит.

Санс знал, что болен, и он знал, что болезнь была из плохих. Он слышал, как врачи и его родители говорили, что он наверняка скоро умрёт. Но другие, нормальные монстры тоже иногда заболевали, когда, например, ели плохую еду, или не ели достаточно, или слишком сильно грустили, и тому подобное. Они заболевали, но болезнь не была _всей_ их сущностью. Они всегда со временем выздоравливали.

Если душа была воплощением всего, чем ты был, то всё в нём было больное. Если его душа была плохой и уродливой и неправильной, то и всё в нём было плохое и уродливое и неправильное. Дело было не только в его ОЗ. Дело было во _всём._

Санс уронил свои руки и полностью отпустил чувство. Его душа погрузилась обратно ему в рёбра и исчезла. Он ощутил, как она с лёгкостью проскальзывает обратно на место, и снова почувствовал себя нормальным.

Нормальным.

Он приобнял свои колени. Может, сегодня был просто плохой день, хоть он и чувствовал себя хорошо. Может, в остальное время его душа походила на обыкновенные души. Может, у всех душа выглядела так уродливо, когда они болели. Или, должны же существовать другие монстры, которые были так же больны, как и Санс, ведь правда? Может, он был не единственным со странной душой. Стоит спросить родителей об этом. Ему совершенно не нравилась эта мысль, так как он знал, что они рассердятся на него, но ему надо было знать наверняка, ведь так?

Его душа оказалось такой тусклой. Значило ли это, что все были правы и он скоро умрёт?

Он обнял свою плюшевую звезду, пряча лицо в мягкой ткани. Эта морская звезда была у него всю жизнь. Она уже начала немного изнашиваться.

***

– Санс, не ковыряйся в еде, просто ешь её.

Санс приостановил свою лепку картофельного пюре в какое-то подобие миски, затем продолжил. – Я не хоч…

– И локти со стола. Ты знаешь, что так нельзя.

Санс опустил вилку и послушался.

– Прости, мам.

Мама холодно смотрела на него с другого конца обеденного стола целую минуту, пока не вернулась к своей еде. Они все ели в тишине, кроме Папируса, который хихикал и устраивал беспорядок у себя на тарелке, как обычно.

– Ему опять попадёт картошка в позвоночник, – сказал папа, наблюдая за Папирусом усталым взглядом. – Я мыл его вчера вечером, теперь твоя очередь.

Мама вздохнула, огни её глаз замерцали от раздражения.

– Папи, сладкий, прекрати баловаться со своей едой. – Она протянулась к нему с салфеткой и стёрла немного картошки с шеи Папируса. Тот отклонился, пытаясь избежать оскорбительную салфетку, но у мамы очень хорошо получалось быстро наводить порядок.

Санс переводил взгляд с одного взрослого на другого, размышляя, подходящее ли сейчас время. Никогда не настанет идеальное время, это он знал. Ужин всегда проходил именно так; он был самым нелюбимым временем питания Санса. У еды всегда был какой-то пустой вкус, а мама с папой всегда были усталыми и раздражительными. Не помогало и то, что Санс никогда толком не умел хорошо вести себя за столом, сколько бы он ни пытался. Он всё продолжал совершать ошибки. И он сидел так низко на стуле, что всегда было удобнее держать локти на столе.

– Санс, давай, тебе надо есть, – сказал папа.

– Я не голод…

– Без разницы, голоден ты или нет, ты слишком слабый, чтобы пропускать ужин, – сказала мама с очередным холодным взглядом. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы тебя опять трясло и у тебя кружилась голова весь завтрашний день? Ты хочешь, чтобы мне снова позвонила твоя учительница, жалуясь, что ты опять засыпаешь в классе?

– Нет.

– Тогда ешь. Больше просить не буду.

Санс заставил себя есть. И картошка, и морковка на вкус были пустыми. Еда в школьной столовой была гораздо лучше, а буфетчицы были такими хорошими. Одна из них всегда убеждалась, чтобы Санс получал лишнюю булочку с маслом. Даже та простая миска хлопьев, которую Санс налил себе утром, была вкуснее, чем ужин.

Довольная тем, что Санс слушается, мама наконец-то слегка улыбнулась.

– Итак, как прошёл день в школе?

– Как пшёл день? – прощебетал Папирус.

– Нормально.

– Как подробно, – пробормотал папа.

– Эм. – Санс проглотил порцию бумажной на вкус картошки, нервничая. – Мы щас учим про души.

– «Сейчас», – поправила его мама. – Не учи своего брата плохим привычкам.

Санс поёрзал и уставился на свою тарелку. – Прости. «Сейчас» мы учим про души.

– Правильная речь очень важна для скелетов, ты же это знаешь.

– Я знаю.

– Так что же ты выучил про души?

Санс выучил кучу всякой всячины, но сказал только: – Эм, то, что они важные.

– Похоже на очень полезный урок, – сказал папа тем своим странным тоном, от которого Санс не мог понять, шутит ли он.

– Мама, фто такое душа?

– Ешь свой ужин, Папи, – сказала мама, не сводя взгляда с Санса, словно смотрела прямиком ему в голову. Становилось трудно мыслить ясно, когда она так глядела. – И? Что ещё? Используй свои слова.

– То, что они делают из монстров тех, кто они есть? И, эм, ч-что они магические?

– Я не юбью кайтофку…

– Что-нибудь ещё?

– Эм, и щас мы…

_– «Сейчас»._

– Сейчас мы учим, как вызывать их?

Оба из них внезапно выглядели испуганными. Даже папа повернулся, чтобы уставиться на Санса. Глазницы мамы расширились. Санс съёжился у себя на стуле.

– Что?

_– Публично?_

– Н-нет, эм, миз Утколапая с-сказала, эм, нам стоит делать это только тогда, когда мы в безопасности и одни…

Мама глядела на него ещё миг, затем повернулась к папе, качая головой.

– Что, скажи на милость, творится с этими школами в наше время? Никаких благоприличий.

Санс не знал, что означало это слово, но оно немного походило на оскорбление миз Утколапой, и это ему не нравилось. Он схватился за край стола, осторожно кладя вилку.

– Эм, н-но миз Утколапая сказала, что, что это важно – учить про это, т-так как это помогает, эм, получше знать свои, свои чувства, и она сказала, что это называют «осознанностью», потому что…

– Надо было догадаться, – сказал папа, качая головой точь-в-точь как мама. – Опять эта сопливая, современная чушь.

Санс испуганно глядел на них обоих. Они догадаются в любой момент, и он знал по собственному опыту, что лучше было поднять тему самим, до них.

– М-можно мне спросить вопрос?

– «Задать вопрос», господи, Санс, неужели так трудно говорить правильно?

– М-можно мне задать вопрос?

– Можно, – сказала мама, жестом поощряя его продолжить. Папа вернулся к своей порции.

– Эм. – Санс скрутил свои руки вместе, пытаясь набраться храбрости. В школе он мог вести себя храбро, потому что там всегда можно было шутить, и от этого остальные переставали его обижать, и от их слов больше не было так больно. Но дома это никогда не действовало. Маму и папу это просто утомляло и раздражало, таким же образом, как их утомляло и раздражало всё на свете.

Сансу было страшно. Что, если они откажутся отвечать? Или, того хуже, если они всё же ответят, и это окажется тем самым ответом, который ожидал Санс?

Хотя бы Папирус ещё был счастлив, играясь со своей едой, весь в своём собственном маленьком мирке. Иногда он улавливал то, как сильно напрягалась обстановка во время ужина, и тогда он начинал плакать, а тогда мама с папой расстраивались ещё сильнее. Санс ненавидел смотреть, как плачет Папирус. Его плач был куда хуже, чем расстроенные или раздражённые мама с папой.

Будет легче, если Папирус будет слишком отвлечён, чтобы заметить.

– Эм.

– Выкладывай уже, сладкий.

– А почему, почему моя душа так непохожа на души остальных?

Мама с папой опять оба на него уставились. Оба перестали есть.

Тишина была настолько острой, что даже Папирус прекратил баловаться с едой и поднял голову, в растерянности переводя взгляд с одного на другого.

– Ты вызвал её? – очень тихо спросила мама.

– Только немножко, – сказал Санс, и его пробила дрожь от взгляда в огнях её глаз. – Я хотел посмотреть на неё, и больше так не буду…

– Ты же знаешь, – сказала мама с широкими глазницами. – Санс, милый, ты же _знаешь._ Ты мог бы ранить себя. Ты мог бы _умереть_.

– Я осторожно! Я очень, очень осторожно! Простите, я больше никогда не буду, я обещаю, я просто хотел сделать… то есть, я просто хотел увидеть её по-настоящему, но она выглядит с-совсем по-другому, и я хотел знать, почему…

– Санс, ты что, глупый? – сказал папа, не повышая своего голоса, так как он никогда не повышал своего голоса. – Ты это специально? Тебе нравится заставлять нас беспокоиться?

– Н-нет, я просто…

– Санс, тебе больше _никогда_ так нельзя, – сказала мама, наклоняясь вперёд.

– Я не буду.

– _Никогда,_ понял?

– Анс? Анс?

– Я сказал, не буду!

Мама наконец отвернулась от него и протянулась через стол, схватывая папу за запястье.

– Это всё та школа, раньше он никогда так не рисковал…

– Набивают его голову идеями…

Санс понял, куда ведёт разговор, и вскочил на стуле так высоко, как только мог, чуть ли не вставая.

– Это не школа! Это не так! М-миз Утколапая сказала, что нам не стоит, но я всё равно это сделал, потому что просто хотел посмотреть на неё! Это я виноват, не школа. Я плохо вёл себя. Это я виноват, простите, я больше не буду.

Они глядели на него, и он не мог понять, убедил ли он их или нет. Его снова пробила дрожь, и он почувствовал, как колет у него в глазницах.

– Это не школа виновата. Это я. П-пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня уходить. Я не хочу бросать школу. Я хочу б-быть нормальным.

– Сладкий, ты _не_ нормальный. Ты никогда не будешь_ нормальным._

Санс не смог скрыть то, как вздрогнул. – Н-но я хочу остаться в школе. Пожалуйста? Мне нравится школа.

– Анс? Анс, не гъюсти.

Они снова взглянули друг на друга, затем мама отпустила запястье папы. Тот протёр своё лицо обеими руками, пока мама со вздохом массировала свои виски. Папирус наблюдал за Сансом, озадаченно хмурясь и жуя один конец своей ложки.

– Садись, – приказала мама, и Санс сел. – Мы не заставим тебя бросать школу.

– Что, нет? – спросил папа.

– Нет, потому что я не хочу пытаться справляться с двумя детьми целые сутки напролёт, _дорогой,_ а ты?

Папа не ответил. Мама снова опустила руки.

– Ты не идиот, Санс, – резко сказала она. – Ты должен понимать, что нельзя так рисковать.

Санс скрестил свои руки на груди, не зная, что делать со всеми этими рассерженно-грустно-испуганными чувствами внутри себя. – Я же _сказал,_ что больше не буду.

– Хорошо.

– Но…

Он поморщился от взгляда, которым его наградила мама, но продолжил.

– Но почему она выглядит совсем по-другому?

– Ты уже знаешь, почему. – Теперь голос мамы звучал чуть нежнее. – Это потому, что ты болеешь. Это по той же причине, почему тебе никогда нельзя рисковать, вытягивая свою душу и подвеграя её бог знает чему. Ты слишком слабый для такого.

– Ты получился неправильным, сынок, – сказал папа, доедая свою порцию. – И ничего никто с этим не может поделать.

Санс обнял себя крепче. Его рёбра болели.

– Значит, она всегда будет так выглядеть?

– Твоя душа была слабой с самого дня твоего рождения, – сказала мама. – Мы пробовали всё на свете, сладкий. Каждого врача и специалиста в Подземелье.

Санс подумал о всех тех странно пахнущих, тихих комнатах, о строгих монстрах в белых халатах, о странной магии, о неудобных тестах, о писке приборов. Он постарался подавить очередную дрожь.

– Я никогда не выздоровею…?

– Нет, – сказала мама, и Санс сгорбился на своём стуле. – Так что я не хочу слышать о том, как ты снова рискуешь глупым образом, понял? Или мы заново обдумаем наше решение оставить тебя в той школе.

– Хорошо.

– Говори громче, Санс, нижний регистр не означает, что тебе можно бормотать.

– Хорошо, – повторил Санс, достаточно громко, чтобы они услышали. Он шмыгнул и потёр свои глазницы. – А… у кого-нибудь ещё есть такая душа, как у меня?

– Наверное, нет, – сказал папа.

– Кто знает? – одновременно с ним сказала мама. – Есть же причина, по которой никто не берёт и вытаскивает свои души на публике. Это всё равно, что выставлять напоказ своё грязное бельё. Совершенно бестактно. Какая разница, есть ли у кого душа, как у тебя?

Санс снова вытер свои глазницы, пытаясь поймать всё слёзы, пока никто их не увидел.

– Н-никакая.

Он услышал, как скрипнул стул Папируса, когда тот слез вниз с детского кресла на сиденье. Он проковылял к стороне стола, где сидел Санс, и обнял его за пояс. Санс автоматически обернул руку вокруг него, прижимая брата поближе, пытаясь не шмыгать.

– Анс, не гъюсти.

– Прекрати плакать, – огрызнулась мама. – Слезами делу не поможешь. Ты просто расстраиваешь своего брата.

Папирус чуть-чуть заскулил, глядя снизу вверх на Санса большими, печальными огнями глаз. Санс вытер свои глазницы досуха и заставил себя улыбнуться.

– Эй, я в порядке, Папи, я в порядке. Прости, не волнуйся. Я в порядке.

Папирус уткнул своё лицо в бок Санса и снова заскулил, как будто не был полностью убеждён. Санс приобнял его чуть крепче.

Он поднял взгляд на маму, но не мог полностью посмотреть ей в лицо. Вместо этого, он уставился на её руки.

– М-можно ли мне уйти, пожалуйста?

– Ты не уйдёшь из-за этого стола, пока не доешь всё на своей тарелке. О чём мы только что говорили? Тебе надо заботиться о себе, Санс. Хватит плакать и ешь.

Санс поднял вилку. Его еда остыла.

***

Позже, перед тем, как лечь спать, Санс написал три полных предложения о том, какие чувства вызвала вытянутая душа. Все три предложения были ложью.


	13. ЗАГРУЗКА 05282: Концовка #??????: Взлом Кода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бластеры – не единственное необычное оружие в Подземелье. Меттатон теряет самообладание. Чудило и Санс обсуждают философию.

Королю было скучно. Он повторно поднимал свой трезубец на несколько дюймов и затем давал ему проскользнуть вниз в руке, ударяя обухом о мраморный пол. Ритмичные удары были единственным звуком в тронном зале. Перед троном преклонился стражник, сжимая рану на боку, наклонив голову, пока ждал слов короля.  
  
Других на месте было немного. Лишь горстка стражников и высокопоставленных лиц, чтобы стать свидетелем разбирательства. Камеры выключили – это не будет открыто публике. Сансу и Папирусу незачем было здесь находиться, на самом деле, но король настоял на их присутствии. В последнее время он на многом настаивал.  
  
– Итак, позволь мне уточнить, – сказал король Меттатон, до сих пор постукивая трезубцем по полу. – Вы не только прошли прямо в засаду, но им удалось _начисто_ надрать вам задницы, а _также_ они свалили с налогами, которых хватило бы на пол-деревни? Хм-м-м. И _какие_ же монстры это были, как ты сказал?  
  
Стражник на полу дрожал, либо от боли, страха, или же от сочетания обоих. Санс пытался не обращать внимания на равномерную струю пыли из ужасной раны на боку стражника. Он был измотан свыше всех разумных пределов, и от этого было трудно сосредоточиться хоть на чём-нибудь, тем более собраться с силами, чтобы заботиться о происходящем. Это ведь был не первый раз, когда король устраивал подобное маленькое шоу, и Санс ведь даже не знал имени стражника.  
  
Ему надо было думать о другом. Например, о том, что Папирус одеревенел рядом с ним, как он всегда делал, когда король заставлял его смотреть на подобные вещи. Тот уже заламывал руки, глядя на стражника на полу, словно хотел ринуться вперёд, сгрести его в охапку и выбежать из дворца, и к чёрту последствия.  
  
Стражник держал взгляд потупленным.  
  
– Они были… пауками, ваше величество. Большинство из них были… пауками.  
  
– Пауками! Точно! Я уж думал, не ослышался ли. Маленькими паучками. Запросто одними из самых крошечных монстров. Маффет, должно быть, ужасно жестока, отправляя в бой таких малюток, да и в сырость Водопадья, к тому же! Пауки. Не пришло ли вам в голову просто, ну, не знаю… – Меттатон сильнее ударил трезубцем по полу, заставляя стражника вздрогнуть. – Наступить на них?  
  
– Они… застигли нас врасплох, ваше величество.  
  
– Разве не в этом вся работа стражи, постоянно быть _на_ страже? – сказал Меттатон, скучающе закатывая глаза.  
  
– В-ваше величество, простите меня… что разочаровал вас, – сказал стражник, слегка кашляя. – Прошу вас, д-дайте мне шанс выследить этих негодяев из Сопротивления и вернуть деньги, что они похитили.  
  
– О, мне нет дела до этого, – сказал Меттатон, тяжко вздыхая. – Это раздражает, но я не то чтобы нуждаюсь в _деньгах,_ не так ли?  
  
Он показал жестом на тронный зал. Одна из первых вещей, которую совершил Меттатон после захвата власти – полностью отремонтировал дворец, и в частности тронный зал. Сначала он просто хотел заменить все золотые цветы розами, но Санс пояснил, что розы, скорее всего, не будут цвести под землёй. Теперь же помещение было не узнать. Мраморные полы, роскошные люстры, целая новая система подсветки в комплекте с несколькими прожекторами, скульптуры и картины, и богатый красный ковёр по середине комнаты. Сам трон был выкрашен в золотой цвет. И везде стояли фарфоровые вазы, со стеклянными розами в каждой. Король всегда получал желаемое, тем или иным образом.  
  
Санс наблюдал за братом. Папирус сжимал свои руки так крепко, что Санс услышал, как заскрипели кости. Санс мягко подтолкнул его, и Папирус отпустил, роняя руки по бокам.  
  
– Но мне есть дело до того, что некоторые из моих стражников кажутся некомпетентными! – сказал король Меттатон с яркой улыбкой. Он поднялся на ноги. – Некомпетентность так же плоха, как и кража.  
  
Стражник съёжился, сжимаясь в комок, ещё не осмеливаясь поднять взгляд.  
  
– В-ваше величество, прошу вас, если вы просто дадите мне шанс…  
  
– Если ты не в состоянии даже отбиться от нескольких пауков, то… – Меттатон сделал драматичную паузу и крутанул трезубцем. – В чём смысл вообще иметь возможность сражаться?  
  
Папирус дёрнулся, словно хотел шагнуть вперёд. Санс поймал его за запястье.  
  
– Пожалуйста…  
  
Одним быстрым движением, Меттатон поднял трезубец и ударил им о пол, остриями вниз. Зубцы заискрились на мраморе, и разряд красной энергии пронёсся по полу к стражнику, петляя зигзагом, как электричество. Разряд достиг цели с разрушительным звуком, заставляя всех в помещении вздрогнуть. Монстр застыл, ахая. Он ненадолго замер на месте, прежде чем рухнул вперёд на свои руки.  
  
– Нет, – сказал он низким и полным боли голосом. Он свалился на пол. – Нет, нет…  
  
Папирус снова дёрнулся. Сансу было слышно, как тот скрипит зубами. Он усилил свою хватку. Невзначай, он взглянул на стражника достаточно долго, чтобы Оценить его. Меттатон сломал его способность к битве. Скорее всего, он никогда больше не сможет призвать атакующую магию.  
  
– Ладно, уберите его отсюда, – сказал Меттатон, хмуро глядя вниз на стражника. – Он будет куда полезнее на Курорте.  
  
Двое других стражников мгновенно двинулись вперёд и подобрали упавшего. Затем они развернулись и вытащили его из тронного зала. Стражник, казалось, еле заметил, всё ещё бормоча «нет» без умолку.  
  
Меттатон уселся обратно, положил трезубец на колени и нацепил на себя яркую, весёлую улыбку. Часть напряжённой атмосферы улетучилась. Санс отпустил запястье Папируса.  
  
– Что ж, это было убого! – легкомысленно сказал Меттатон. – Прямо-таки непристойно! Давайте же продвинемся к вещам посчастливее, не против? Эти глупости с Сопротивлением не стоят того, чтобы тратить на них больше нашего времени. Итак! Давайте включим обратно эти камеры!  
  
Монстры-операторы в глубине зала кинулись включать камеры обратно и направлять и фокусировать их как следует. Сансу, наверное, стоило бы следить за ними одной глазницей, так как он обычно надзирал за прямой трансляцией, но прямо сейчас он слишком устал, чтобы заботиться об этом. Это были опытные монстры, которые могли справиться сами и знали, что Меттатону ни за что нельзя позволить выглядеть плохо перед камерой. Санс, с другой стороны, так утомился, что ему было всё равно. Он не спал больше малой толики часов за последнюю неделю, или даже дольше. Король заматывал его с Папирусом, нагружал их работой и – как подозревал Санс – отвлекал их. Каждый раз, когда он просил себе полной ночи сна, или даже обычного перерыва, король Меттатон говорил, что перерывы только делают монстров ленивыми. Меттатон ожидал, что его агенты будут у него в полном распоряжении сутки напролёт.  
  
Ему пришло в голову, что с ним наверняка было что-то неладно – хотя в этом удивительного мало. Он только что увидел, как король Меттатон ломает магию монстра, а он только и мог думать о том, как сильно устал, и как всё это затрагивало его брата. В первый раз это ужасало. Теперь же он полагал, что просто привык к этому, как и привык ко всему.  
  
Король вёл своё полуденное разглагольствование, а значит, Санс мог пропускать всё мимо ушей. Передача в полдень всегда была одинаковая – просто куча пропаганды о том, как хорошо шли дела и каким прекрасным был Меттатон, с парочкой реклам продуктов МТТ в придачу. Вечерние передачи были более замысловатыми, так как в то время Меттатон делал объявления и читал новости дня. Тогда он также говорил о суждениях дня и пороках Сопротивления. Если он собирался упомянуть стражника или нападение Сопротивления в Водопадье, то это случится вечером.  
  
Это означало, что Санс мог спокойно поговорить с братом, но только тихо. Он всегда убеждался, что помещает себя с Папирусом максимально далеко от микрофона.  
  
– Ты с ним знаком? – прошептал Санс, не спуская глазницы с Меттатона. Если тот поймает его за разговором, он дорого за это заплатит.  
  
– Нет, но в этом нет значения, – сказал Папирус, так же тихо. Он научился шептать за последние несколько месяцев. – Это просто неправильно. Он всего лишь выполнял свою работу.  
  
– Король не говорил тебе о нападении или что-то вроде? Или о том, что приведёт одного из выживших стражников на суждение? Хоть что-нибудь?  
  
– Нет, – прошипел Папирус, осторожно кидая взгляд на камеры. – Совсем ничего. Тебе?  
  
– Ничего. Он мне больше ничего не рассказывает.  
  
Папирус молчал какое-то время, без сомнений размышляя о том, что бы это могло означать. Санс смотрел, как по его затылку сползает капля пота.  
  
– Нам следует… поговорить после этого, – сказал Папирус.  
  
– Ага. – Санс взглянул вверх на него, пытаясь рассмотреть лицо Папируса получше. Он выглядел таким потерянным и вымотанным. – Рад, что ты ничего не сказал.  
  
– Мне _хотелось,_ – сказал Папирус полным досады и несчастья голосом. – Мне стоило бы.  
  
– Тс-с. – Санс кинул ещё один взгляд на короля. Меттатон до сих пор улыбался и строил позы для камер, не подавая никаких признаков, что заметил их разговор. – Позже.  
  
Трансляция продолжалась ещё полчаса. Санс периодически отключался, дремля стоя на ногах. Он всегда встряхивался через несколько секунд, либо от хаотичных псевдоснов про ярко-красный трезубец, либо когда Папирус толкал его в рёбра. Казалось, прошло несколько часов, пока король наконец не освободил всех, приказывая им возвращаться к своим обязанностям.  
  
В это время дня, Сансу полагалось находиться у входа в дворец, выступая в роли своего рода… вышибалы, за неимением лучшего термина. По крайней мере, так это описал король, что Сансу показалось смехотворным. Он не то чтобы смотрелся особо устрашающе, если только не старался по-настоящему. А «старания» лучше оставить для других временных линий.  
  
Папирус поймал его за дверями тронного зала.  
  
– Я волнуюсь за тебя, – сказал он, присматривая за охранниками у двери одной глазницей, пока направлял Санса к алькову.  
  
– Я в порядке.  
  
– Ты заснул три раза во время трансляции! И не переставал зевать! Что, если бы король увидел?  
  
Одного только слова хватило, чтобы заставить Санса зевнуть снова. – Всё… в порядке, бро. Просто, ну ты знаешь. Устал.  
  
– Когда ты спал в прошлый раз?  
  
– Я… хех. Не знаю. День-два назад.  
  
Папирус опять начал заламывать руки, так что Санс потянулся наверх, расплетая его пальцы.  
  
– Слушай, я выживу. Ты не об этом хотел поговорить.  
  
– Но это всё равно важно, – заметил Папирус, прерывисто вздыхая и снова глядя на охранников. У них было всего несколько минут на разговор, пока их соответствующие надзиратели не начнут интересоваться, куда они подевались. – Если я закончу свою работу рано, я смог бы, вероятно, подменить тебя позже? Я мог бы выделить тебе часок, по крайней мере.  
  
Санс тоже вздохнул. – Не думаю, что король тебе позволит.  
  
Папирус скорчил рожу. – Это неправильно, брат. Всё… всё это неправильно.  
  
– Ага. Я знаю. – Санс замешкался, прежде чем продолжил, понижая голос до шёпота. – Может, пришло время нам сматываться, бро.  
  
Папирус моргнул, расширив глазницы. – Что?  
  
Санс знал, что идею будет сложно протолкнуть, но он упорно продолжил. – Просто… этой работе полагалось защитить нас. Знаешь? Самое безопасное место, чтобы ждать Сб… или, э-э-э. Просто безопасное место в целом, держись поближе и пытайся держать вещи под контролем и всё такое. Но он… он становится всё хуже и хуже. Он вообще меня больше не слушает.  
  
– Меня он иногда слушает! – сказал Папирус, тоже шепча. – Санс, мы не можем просто уйти! Я знаю, что могу ещё достучаться до него! Я… я просто не старался достаточно сильно, в этом должно быть дело! Мне просто надо поговорить с ним, убедить его… перестать… вредить остальным!  
  
Санс поймал Папируса за запястье, слегка покачиваясь. Папирус был слишком хорош для такого рода жизни. Санс занимался тем, что кое-как старался, чтобы в Подземелье всё шло гладко, но Папирус всегда был просто счастлив находиться рядом со своим кумиром и быть в силах творить добро ради народа монстров. В самый первый раз, когда Меттатон изувечил монстра перед ним, Папирус высказал своё мнение. Меттатон устроил представление, соглашаясь с ним в тот первый раз, говоря, что больше никогда так не сделает. Менее чем два дня спустя, он использовал свой трезубец на монстре перед своими агентами и какими-то делегатами со всего Подземелья, показывая свою власть. Папирус снова высказался, и Меттатон пригрозил уволить его. Или того хуже.  
  
Каким-то образом Папирус решил, что был единственным, кто ещё мог уговорить короля, помешать ему скатываться по наклонной всё дальше и дальше. Санс точно помнил, каково это – ощущать такое давление.  
  
– Ты ни в чём из этого не виноват, бро. Тебе нельзя так думать, – сказал он, усиленно моргая, когда зрение немного поплыло. Он затряс головой, пытаясь прочистить его. – Слушай, я понимаю, но что, если ты больше не _сможешь_ до него достучаться?  
  
– Я смогу! – Папирус нахмурился и попытался вырвать своё запястье из хватки Санса.  
  
– Но если ты не _сможешь,_ – настоял на своём Санс. – Если ты не сможешь, то нам обязательно нужно подумать о том, как спасти свои копчики, ладно? Если что-то стрясётся, ты должен быть готов бежать. Потому что это только вопрос времени, когда…  
  
– Санс, нет! Я отказываюсь бежать, пока ещё могу что-нибудь сделать! Я не буду!  
  
Папирус потянул чуть сильнее. Санс отпустил, но движение заставило его споткнуться и упасть вперёд, на мгновение теряя зрение по краям. Папирус поймал его за плечи.  
  
– Санс… о нет, прости, я не хотел тянуть так сильно…  
  
– Я в п'рядке, я в порядке, – сказал Санс, снова мотая головой, чтобы вернуть зрение. Он посмотрел вверх на брата, пытаясь силой мысли вернуть чёткость его лицу. – Просто… просто так устал. Голова раскалывается. Я… хех. Я не думаю, что протяну так, бро.  
  
– Я… я выпрошу тебе тот час для сна, брат, хорошо? Только… пожалуйста, просто доверься мне? Я знаю, что могу достучаться до него. Все могут быть хорошими, если просто попытаются! Я поговорю с ним на совещании о препроизводстве сегодня вечером. Уж если ничего другого, то я знаю, что могу убедить его дать тебе выходной на ночь! Я не хочу… я не думаю, что мог бы простить себя, если бы просто убежал, зная, что могу изменить его мнение!  
  
– Ладно, – сказал Санс, на мгновение закрывая глазницы и сдаваясь. – Ладно, бро, я понимаю. Я просто предложил. И вообще, э-э-э. Нам всё равно безопаснее здесь, чем… там, снаружи.  
  
Это было ещё кое-что, о чём он уже думал, в конце концов. Если бы они с братом и правда смотались, было буквально невозможно, что король не воспримет это лично. Он доверял своим агентам, якобы – если бы они предали его, он бы разорвал всю гору на части, чтобы найти их. И Санс слышал страшные истории о том, как обстояли дела в остальном Подземелье. Король не выпускал их из дворца уже около месяца, но у Санса были способы разузнать, что на самом деле происходило за его стенами. Налоги, промывка мозгов, рост Сопротивления и ответ короля на них. Исчезновения.  
  
– Именно так, – сказал Папирус, рассеянно поправляя галстук-бабочку Санса. – Я напишу тебе, когда смогу выбраться. Нам лучше поторопиться. Ещё поговорим позже.  
  
– Точно.  
  
Они разошлись по своим делам. Санс дал своему разуму отключиться, пока направлялся к своему посту. Размышления требовали слишком много сил.  
  


***

Санс был в тумане к тому времени, как наступило совещание. Папируса втянули в какой-то спор между командой короля по маркетингу и местными торговцами из Водопадья и Жаркоземья – что-то про договоры о мерчандайзингу. Санс понятия не имел, как это всё работало, так как это было больше сферой Папируса, но особой разницы не было. В любом случае, Папирус не смог выбраться. Сансу начиналось казаться, что ему больше никогда не позволят поспать. Такими темпами, в один прекрасный день он просто рухнет, и с его-то везением, это случится прямо перед Меттатоном.

Они встретились в одной из студий звукозаписи, которую Меттатон установил во дворце, в той же, которую он всегда использовал для вечерних трансляций. Санс был последним на месте.

– Опаздываешь, Санс! – весело сказал Меттатон, когда Санс протащился через дверь. – Чёткость – это достоинство, знаешь ли!

Каламбур был лёгким, прямо перед ним – подходи и пользуйся, и боже, как это было заманчиво. Но Меттатон ясно дал знать уже на второй день, что ему не нравились каламбуры Санса. Недолго после этого, он пригрозил бросить Санса в темницу, если услышит ещё один. Санс решил, что оно не стоит риска.

– Простите, ваше величество, – сказал он, слегка кланяясь. Он не мог не пошатнуться, когда выпрямился обратно. – От входа дворца до сюда долго идти.

– И ты выглядишь ужасно, – презрительно сказал Меттатон. – Я не плачу тебе за то, чтобы ты пренебрегал своим личным уходом.

– Простите, ваше величество.

– Вообще-то, ваше величество! – подал голос Папирус. – Если позволите высказать замечание о…

– Ну, неважно, – прервал его Меттатон, и Папирус немедленно притих. Король указал жестом на горстку других присутствующих – Папируса, двоих стражников, двоих техников студии, и любимого сценариста Меттатона. Один из стражников держал для него трезубец. – Теперь, когда мы все здесь, давайте же возьмёмся за дело! Мне пришла на ум поистине потрясающая идея, которую я хочу включить в передачу сегодняшнего вечера!

Сценарист – Мигосп ростом ниже среднего – слегка поник. Меттатону нравилось менять сценарии трансляций в последнюю минуту, что всегда оборачивалось дополнительной работой для этого коротышки.

– Ваше величество, если вы не против, я хотел спросить кое-что до…

– Оставь это на потом, дорогуша! – сказал Меттатон с излишне сладкой улыбкой Папирусу. – Я всё повторяю тебе, мне не нравится, когда меня перебивают.

Папирус снова притих.

– Итак, я знаю, что в Подземелье в последнее время были некие «экономические проблемы», – сказал Меттатон, изображая пальцами кавычки. – И я тут думал, как мы можем помочь разрешить это, одновременно помогая народу монстров принять наше видение будущего, _одновременно с этим_ выставляя Сопротивление в плохом свете? Как мы сможем объединить такие разные замыслы вместе? Ну что ж, когда вы такой _гений_ по шоу-бизнесу, как я, то ответ прост!

Санс кинул взгляд на Папируса, пока король разговаривал. Это походило на что-то, что Меттатону полагалось сначала обсудить вместе с ними обоими. Раньше он постоянно советовался с ними о делах, связанных с шоу-бизнесом, а иногда и о делах более практического характера. Раньше он ценил их советы.

Папирус взглянул на Санса в ответ. Казалось, он тоже понятия не имел, что грядёт.

– Лучший способ глядеть вперёд – это взглянуть назад! Я называю это… – Меттатон поднял руку, словно воображал перед собой вывеску. – «Проект Памяти». Изобилие спецвыпусков! Мы снимем байопик про Азгора, выпуск-загадку про то, что могло стрястись с пропавшей королевой Ториэль! Часовой выпуск, показывающий жизни и подвиги двоих величайших героев Подземелья – капитана Андайн и доктора Альфис! И на этом ещё не всё! Мы также создадим новые рабочие места! Я взглянул на цифры, видите ли, и Курорт МТТ завершится нескоро, если мы будем использовать только труд заключённых. И Курорт – не единственное, что надо переделать, и нам нужно не только перестраивать, если мы хотим заставить Подземелье действительно сиять! Вот что я думаю – _памятники!_ Мне, разумеется, но также нашим павшим героям! Азгору, Андайн, Альфис, всем, кто храбро сражался против злого человека. И мы запишем стройку, превратим это в реалити-шоу – «Квартирный Вопрос Монстров», «Статуи и Слава», это только пара названий, которые я сочинил, конечно же. Монстры будут сами проситься на стройку, как только их гордость будет восстановлена!

Меттатон расхаживался по комнате, махая руками и строя драматичные позы во время всей речи. Теперь он остановился и обернулся ко всем остальным с руками на бёдрах, ярко ухмыляясь.

– Это превосходно, не так ли? Иногда я удивляю даже самого себя!

Санс был почти уверен, что что-то где-то пропустил. У Меттатона всегда были довольно странные идеи о том, что может затронуть население, и Сансу было труднее обычного сосредоточится на его словах. Как памятники и телевизионное шоу должны помочь экономическому упадку, или разрешить все вопросы, касающиеся Сопротивления?

Всё, о чём мог думать Санс – это о том, что сказала бы Альфис, если бы знала, что кто-то строит ей памятник. Мысли почти заставила его ухмыльнуться. Она бы совсем сошла с ума. И учитывая обстоятельства текущей временной линии, она также была бы в полном ужасе.

– Прекрасная идея, ваше величество, – сказал Мигосп с яркой улыбкой.

– Это… звучит… гениально, ваше величество! – согласился Папирус. Самым грустным, подумал Санс, было то, что однажды он бы говорил правду. У Папируса и короля было что-то общее – они оба обожали драматизм, им обоим нравились творческие идеи. Поначалу Папирус любил работать на Меттатона, пока дела не стали меняться к неприятному. Если бы эта временная линия прошла иначе, эти двое могли бы стать друзьями.

Глупая тема для размышлений сейчас. Санс никак не мог держать свои мысли в нужном русле.

Должно быть, он пропустил ещё что-то, так как в следующий же миг, Меттатон щёлкал пальцами ему в лицо. Санс моргнул и постарался сфокусироваться. Все в комнате уставились на него.

– Ты хоть слушаешь, дорогуша? – сладко сказал Меттатон. – Или ты заснул стоя?

– О, нет, извините, – сказал Санс, подавляя зевок. – Я просто, э-э-э… задумался. Размышлял тут, хватит ли у нас финансов, чтобы оплатить это. Стройка будет полностью основана на добровольцах? Э-э… и станет ли проблемой, если какие-нибудь обычные монстры увидят, что происходит на Курорте?

Двое техников переглянулись. Папирус не сводил глазниц с Санса, выглядя всё более беспокойным. Глаза Меттатона слегка прищурились, и он улыбнулся.

– И что же такое происходит на Курорте, Санси?

Санс затолкал руки в карманы и не ответил, роняя взгляд в пол. Глупо. Ему полагалось знать, что не стоило высказываться. Меттатон наклонился к нему, опираясь руками на колени, отчего Санс почувствовал себя ещё меньше.

– Ты экономист?

– Нет.

– Казначей? Специалист по пиару?

– Нет, ваше величество.

Король выпрямился. – Правильно. Так может, тебе не стоит комментировать вещи, в которых не разбираешься, хм?

– Эм! – Папирус шагнул вперёд. – Простите меня, ваше величество, но как вам, наверное, и видно, мой брат ОЧЕНЬ, ОЧЕНЬ устал! Вообще-то, я надеялся, что мог бы покорно попросить, чтобы ему дали отгул на ночь? Я мог бы с ЛЁГКОСТЬЮ его подменить!

Меттатон рассмеялся. – Не глупи ты так, Папирус! Отгул, когда я собираюсь официально объявить Проект Памяти? Нам предстоит ужасно много работы! И отгулы надо _заслуживать._ Ни один из вас не делал в последнее время ничего, чтобы оправдать такую награду. Итак, хватит глупых вопросов! Мой проект, естественно, будет огромной задачей, и нам ужасно много надо организовать! Я вдамся в некоторые подробности во время трансляции, а остальное будет потом, несколько партий, с которыми вам всем надо будет ознакомиться, и конечно же, мне нужно выбрать разные группы для разных передач. Мне надо, чтобы _вы_ двое начали выслеживать места для съёмок и строек прямо сейчас. Особенно для памятников. Выгодное расположение – это ключ к памятникам!

– Я… но ваше величество…

– Папирус,_ дорогуша,_ прошу тебя, не перебивай.

Под этим сладким, приятным тоном был намёк на угрозу. Папирус тут же заткнулся, поникнув головой. Санс ощетинился, вопреки себе.

– Итак, как я говорил. Андайн нужно поставить куда-нибудь в Водопадье. Может, у границы с Жаркоземьем? Почтить место её последней битвы? Гм. И я уже знаю, что хочу памятник Альфис в её старой лаборатории.

– Лаборатории? – подал голос Санс, несмотря на здравый смысл. – Что насчёт Амальгамов?

Меттатон приподнял свою бровь идеальной формы. – Что насчёт них?

Санс неопределённо пожал плечами, резко моргая, когда его зрение опять поплыло. – Я думал, что мы оставляем её для Амальгамов.

Санс предложил, чтобы Амальгамы вернулись к своим семьям, но никто из их членов семьи не выжил в побоище. Вместо этого, Амальгамы решили остаться в лаборатории, где их в основном бросили на произвол судьбы.

– Да, нам уже давно пора отремонтировать то место. Мои учёные не могут продолжать работать в своих мелких, невзрачных домашних лабораториях! Ремонт может совпасть с постройкой памятника – видите, это идеально! Уверен, что те мерзкие существа уйдут без лишнего шума.

– В ином случае, это трата совершенно пригодного здания, – согласился Мигосп, кидая нервный взгляд на Меттатона, чтобы убедиться, что сказал всё правильно.

– Именно так! Даже сценарист это понимает, – с улыбкой сказал Меттатон.

Санс втянул голову в плечи, чуть покачиваясь от перемены позы. Ну конечно. Ему стоило догадаться.

– Но… ваше величество, при всём уважении, куда ещё им деваться? – спросил Папирус нехарактерно робким голосом.

Меттатон окинул его озадаченным взглядом. – Каким образом это моя проблема?

Санс наблюдал, как выражение лица Папируса медленно поменялось с нервного и запуганного на твёрдое и решительное. Санс попытался многозначительно посмотреть на него. Меттатон был в одном из тех настроений, когда он и слушать не хотел мнения других, когда он уже решил всё сам. Он не передумает, и если Папирус заговорит сейчас, это будет третьим нарушением в одном только этом разговоре. Иногда Санс мог угомонить короля, когда он становился таким, но он не был уверен, хватит ли у него сейчас силы духа на такое.

_Не делай этого, бро, ну же._

Папирус сделал очень глубокий вдох, будто собирался с силами. Он шагнул вперёд.

– Ваше величество…

– Э-э, ну, вы правы, конечно же, – поспешно сказал Санс. – Это не ваша проблема, ваше высочество. Просто кажется, что, э-э-э, может… более подходящим способом почтить память Альфис было бы убедиться, что за Амальгамами заботятся. По-моему, ей бы это больше понравилось, чем памятник, наверное. Ей было бы стыдно иметь памятник за счёт их единственного дома.

Меттатон обернулся, уставившись на него. На какой-то миг, его лицо было совершенно пустым. Затем медленная, странная улыбка проползла по его лицу. Санс попытался прочесть её значение, но его разум был слишком затуманен. Хватало и того, что отвлекающий маневр подействовал. Папирус снова замолчал, и внимание Меттатона было на Сансе.

– «Стыдно»? О, но Санси, – сказал Меттатон, всё с той же странной улыбочкой. – Откуда, скажи на милость, _тебе_ было бы известно, что бы Альфис понравилось? За что ей было бы стыдно?

– Ну, мне и не известно, – сказал Санс, слегка хмурясь, когда та улыбка прочно держалась на месте. – Не особо был знаком с ней. Просто… она спасала народ, включая Амальгамов. Как и все остальные, кого вы хотите почтить.

Меттатон сделал шаг ближе. Зрение Санса снова поплыло, когда он был вынужден запрокинуть голову. От резких светильников на потолке он еле мог держать глазницы открытыми.

– И к чему ты клонишь, Санс?

– Просто… э-э-э… – Он не мог думать. От света начинала трещать голова. О чём он вообще разговаривал? – Им бы хотелось, чтобы вы пытались поступать хорошо, вот и всё.

Он услышал, как кто-то другой в комнате ахнул, и не был уверен, почему. Меттатон не переставал улыбаться ему.

– Ясно, – сказал он через какое-то время. – Значит, я не поступаю хорошо! Значит, ты считаешь, что Альфис стыдилась бы меня!

– Нет… – Санс медленно моргнул. – О, нет, я не это…

Меттатон ударил его по лицу, так сильно, что Санс впечатался в стену и отскочил от неё. Санс даже не увидел, как тот шевельнулся, не нашёл времени даже подумать о том, чтобы уклониться. В его глазницах побелело, затем почернело, и на долю секунды Санс был _уверен,_ что умирает, что Меттатон убил его.

Мир возвратился. Его череп звенел. Кто-то поймал его за шею, прежде чем Санс мог упасть на пол. Не успел он и оглянуться, как его ударили об стену и приподняли. Он бесполезно пинал пустой воздух.

Последовал странный, затяжной, тошнотворный момент, когда Санс не мог понять, рука ли это обвилась вокруг его шеи, или лоза.

Всё было громким. Раздавались крики. Санс пытался понять, что происходит, почему его голова болела, почему его ОЗ казались неправильными, почему всё существование казалось подобным треснутой скорлупе. Штука вокруг его шеи усилила хватку, и он услышал, как из него вырвался тихий звук. Он поднял руки, пытаясь схватиться за то, что его держало. Его пальцы царапали холодный металл. Он попытался выдавить из себя имя, но не мог вспомнить, кто его держал. Гастер? Меттатон? Кто-то ещё?

Он слышал голос своего брата.

– ОТПУСТИТЕ ЕГО! МЕТТАТОН… ВАШЕ ВЕЛИЧЕСТВО, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ОТПУСТИТЕ! ОН НЕ НАРОЧНО, ОН НЕ ЗНАЛ, О ЧЁМ ГОВОРИЛ, ПРОШУ ВАС!

– Папирус, если ты скажешь ещё хоть одно слово, я стисну.

Санс приоткрыл свои глазницы, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходило. Всё было чёрным. Его брат звучал испуганно, расстроенно. Ему надо было… надо было подойти к нему, успокоить его. Происходило что-то опасное. Он слегка задрыгал ногами. Ему стоило бы сражаться, не так ли? Происходило что-то плохое, но он умел выживать, он хорошо умел оборачивать ситуацию в свою пользу, хорошо умел удирать, ему просто… просто надо было…

– Хм, нет. Я всё ещё могу использовать тебя.

Он почувствовал, как хватка на шее ослабла, ощутил, как его опускают, как его ноги дотрагиваются до чего-то твёрдого. Разницы не было. Он всё равно падал, хоть и пытался за что-нибудь схватиться, что угодно. В этом тоже не было разницы, так как теперь его сжимали другие руки, сильно, до синяков, поддерживая его стоя.

– Уберите его с глаз моих долой.

***

Санс проснулся за решёткой.

С положительной стороны, заключение в темницу означало, что ему наконец-то удалось поспать, похоже, даже несколько часов. Он то и дело просыпался от шума – лязга металла, открывающихся дверей, в один момент от далёкого визга боли – но никто ему не помешал. Когда он наконец проснулся целиком, он почувствовал себя почти отдохнувшим.

Было приятно, что хотя бы разум снова действовал, хотя остальная его часть казалась сломанной. Голова и плечи ныли, и боль не снижалась в течение часов. Череп раскалывался, пульсировала скула; кость в том месте казалась тёплой на ощупь, но по крайней мере, ничего не треснуло. Он был почти уверен, что на шее остались синяки после хватки Меттатона. Его ОЗ упали до четырёх десятых – нечто, чему он не позволял происходить буквально десятилетиями, о возможности чего он почти совсем забыл. Душа казалось стеклянной, готовой разбиться в любой момент. И вокруг одной из его щиколоток был странный обруч из тёмного металла, который не позволял ему проявлять никакую магию. Ни снарядов, ни коротких путей, ничего.

Он как будто бы снова был маленьким ребёнком.

Ему просто повезло, что он мог ещё хотя бы _чувствовать_ свою магию, всю запертую внутри него. Меттатон не использовал свой трезубец. Его магия не была сломана, просто заглушена. Маленькое чудо.

Сначала он был в ужасе, паникуя, пока не утомил себя обратно. Теперь же он чувствовал слишком знакомое ощущение покоя. Где-то по ходу дела, пытаясь держать себя в курсе, пытаясь ориентироваться в мире, который создавал король Меттатон, пытаясь держать своего брата в безопасности – Санс забыл, что ничто из этого не имело значения. Это была просто очередная тупиковая временная линия. Как-то забавно, что он закончит её в тюрьме, когда он провёл всю свою жизнь, довольно хорошо умея никогда не попадаться. Придёт Сброс, и всё вернётся в норму. Меттатон снова станет более-менее порядочным монстром. Альфис, Андайн и Азгор снова будут живы, Папирус перестанет выматывать себя.

Может, в следующий раз человек их всех убьёт. Это, наверное, будет добрее.

Санс дремал на койке в темнице, когда услышал шаги, приближающиеся к своей камере.

– Проснись и пой, Санс, – раздался весёлый голос Меттатона. Санс открыл глазницы и уселся, морщась не переставая. Он не был уверен, было ли дело в чём-то, что сделал Меттатон, или просто в том, что его ОЗ были снижены, но его зрение до сих пор не работало как следует, размытое и нечёткое. Он даже не мог понять, горят ли у него огни в глазах или нет. Ему была видна решётка на двери камеры и цветастая, человекоподобная фигура за ней, которая, должно быть, была королём.

Дверь камеры открыл охранник, и Меттатон вошёл внутрь, таща за собой металлический стул. Санс смотрел на него, или, по крайней мере, на тот абстрактный беспорядок цветов, который был Меттатоном. Скорее всего, ему стоило бы беспокоиться об этом.

Он совсем ничего не чувствовал.

Меттатон поставил стул рядом с койкой Санса и уселся на него. Даже так близко, он до сих пор был размытым.

– Это выглядит болезненно, – беспристрастно сказал Меттатон, осматривая его. – Возможно, я слишком сильно тебя ударил.

Санс фыркнул и тут же пожалел об этом, снова морщась.

– Возможно.

– На секунду мне уже показалось, что я убил тебя, – сказал Меттатон со слабой ноткой чего-то, что смахивало на сожаление. – С твоими-то ужасными ОЗ и так далее.

– Разочарован?

– Не особо. Я переживал, что трезубец может оказаться слишком травматичным для тебя. Так что мне помогает знать, что ты _можешь_ стерпеть немного насилия.

Это было ужасно зловеще, но Гастер угрожал и делал вещи куда хуже на протяжении лет. Санс не ответил.

– Ты будешь рад знать, что трансляция прошла без заминок, несмотря на всё это! Проект Памяти идёт полным ходом. Рейтинги высоки как никогда!

– Пофиг, – сказал Санс, так как больше не было смысла притворяться.

Меттатон даже слегка усмехнулся. – Да, и тебе всегда так и было, верно? Как неудивительно! Ты очень хорошо умеешь притворяться, Санс. До меня дошло не сразу, но нельзя добраться так далеко в шоу-бизнесе, как я, если не научишься видеть, когда кто-то тобой манипулирует. А ты, ты просто эксперт, не так ли? Очень хорошо умеешь говорить правильные вещи в правильный момент. Пока ты не устанешь настолько, что перестанешь здраво мыслить, судя по всему! Как же неудобно для тебя. Видишь ли, ты, может, и эксперт, дорогуша, но я родился для такого. Хотя надо признать, я не ожидал, что ты ляпнешь что-то _настолько_ неуместное и угодишь в мою темницу!

Ну, это объясняло, почему Меттатон со временем перестал слушать Санса. И это также объясняло, почему он в последнее время был таким далёким и недоступным, почему он принимал решения, не говоря своим агентам. И… означало ли это, что Меттатон специально заматывал Санса практически до смерти? Размалывал его и ждал, пока он не сломается?

Санс ничего не сказал.

– Наконец-то получить от тебя немного честности – это освежающе! Никто больше со мной не честен.

– Может, если б ты не слетал с катушек каждый раз, когда кто-то г'ворит что-то, что те не нравится.

– Я – звезда, – грациозно произнёс Меттатон. – Драма у нас в крови, так сказать. И к тому же. Если ты не можешь заставить их любить тебя, заставь их бояться тебя. Если они перестанут тебя любить, то страх – всё, что у тебя остаётся. Наглядный пример: твой брат.

Санс замер. Он попытался сердито зыркнуть на Меттатона.

– Он без конца умолял меня отпустить тебя, – продолжил Меттатон, элегантно закидывая ногу на ногу. – А потом он умолял меня дать ему навестить тебя. А потом он умолял меня _хотя бы_ убедиться, что я пошлю к тебе целителя.

– Что ты с ним сделал? – сказал Санс, чувствуя укол опасения, разрезающий сквозь серость. Временная линия ещё не завершилась. Она может продолжиться ещё недолго, достаточно, чтобы пережить потерю своего брата.

– Ещё ничего, – сказал Меттатон, и Сансу показалось, что тот улыбается, но ему не было видно. – Он всё ещё предан мне. Хоть он больше и не фанат.

– Хм.

– Но он уж точно испытывает моё терпение.

– 'То ведь достоинство, знаешь ли.

Меттатон наклонился вперёд. Санс на инстинктах подался назад, прижимаясь к стенке своей камеры. Было гораздо, гораздо менее тревожно не видеть как следует, когда не было ничего, на что надо было смотреть. Никаких выражений лица или языка тела, которые надо было читать. Он отдохнул настолько, что был почти уверен, что сможет увернуться, даже если Меттатон будет таким же быстрым, как и раньше. Но толку-то от этого не будет. Он уже был в тюрьме. Деваться было некуда. Не будет смысла уворачиваться.

Впрочем, он не мог просто выключить целые годы набранного инстинкта.

– Хочешь знать, почему я ещё не убил тебя? – спросил Меттатон будничным тоном, словно вёл светскую беседу.

Санс ухмыльнулся, вопреки себе, отправляя движением острый укол боли через скулу. Он поднял палец, неясно жестикулируя.

– Наверное потому, что из меня выйдет подходящий наглядный урок. Сопротивление ещё не знает, что может вытворять твой трезубец, ведь так? Сломай мою магию в прямом эфире, дай им тему для размышлений. Будет просто _санс_-ация, хех. Или может, ты настолько далеко зашёл, что по-твоему, хорошенькая публичная казнь будет лучше.

Меттатон внезапно, резко засмеялся.

– Господи, как мрачно! Нет, нет, я храню это для того, когда поймаю высокопоставленного члена Сопротивления. А ты – никто. Это просто заставит меня выглядеть плохо. Видишь, вот поэтому ты никогда и не годился мне в агенты. Ты ничего не знаешь о бизнесе!

– Круть. – Санс переместился, двигаясь так, чтобы больше походило на то, что он сутулится, а не прижимается в страхе к стенке. – Тогда скажешь мне? 'Тому что у меня больше нет сил угадывать.

Меттатон вновь уселся прямо. – Проще говоря, ты мне нужен.

– Видимо, я отстойный агент, и ты сказал, что мои советы – манипуляция, так что сомневаюсь.

– Оказывается, Санси, мне никогда не были нужны твои советы!

– Тьфу, прекрати меня так называть.

– То, что мне нужно – это твоя конкретная экспертиза, – сказал Меттатон, и в его голосе звучала хитрая нотка, которая Сансу совсем не нравилась. Он прищурился, пытаясь разглядеть лицо Меттатона достаточно, чтобы хоть как-нибудь прочитать его выражение.

– Не знал, что у меня они были.

– Видишь ли, когда Альфис… – Меттатон сделал паузу, отворачиваясь на секунду. – …исчезла, я пошёл искать. Я был очень, _очень_ тщательным. Я так и не нашёл её. Даже её пыль. Но я нашёл всё остальное. Амальгамов, разумеется, все её исследования и записи, все её машины, бесчисленные вещи, о которых она никогда… мне не рассказывала. Вещи про души, про Решимость. И довольно много про _тебя._

Санс ощутил, как тонет его душа, ниже и ниже, пока не казалось, что она может просто исчезнуть в полу.

– Странно, – сказал он, хотя знал, что это бесполезно, – учитывая, что я еле с ней знаком.

– Брось, Санси. Я знаю всё. Про Сбросы, про аномалию, про твою машину времени, про этого… этого монстра, чьё имя я не могу вспомнить, того, кто каким-то образом стёр себя.

Санс вцепился в свои предплечья. Он никогда не задумывался об этом. Всё это время, все те глупости, о которых он беспокоился, а мысль о том, что кто-то может найти его собственные секреты в лаборатории Альфис, даже не приходила ему в голову. Потерять её и так было тяжело – и где-то по ходу дела, Санс забыл, что Меттатон так же остро почувствовал бы эту потерю. Конечно, он пошёл бы искать ответы.

Больше десяти лет секретов, раскрытые в одно мгновенье. Но это не имело значения. Ни один из тех секретов не имел значения, не в подобной временной линии. Это ничего не изменит. Она всё равно останется тупиком, а Альфис всё равно будет мертва.

– Путешествия во времени, – задумчиво произнёс Меттатон. – Я ни за что бы не догадался, но в этом есть смысл, не так ли? Это чувство дежавю, когда я увидел человека, когда Альфис попросила меня изображать роль робота-убийцы. Всё это. Такая скукота! Играть одну и ту же роль, снова и снова… как будто бы меня… подобрали по типажу!

Санс выдохнул со смешком. – Так тоже можно выразиться.

– Весьма поражает, если честно, – сказал Меттатон по-странному тоскливым тоном. – Всё то количество вещей, что она… скрывала от меня. И то количество вещей, что _вы оба_ скрывали ото _всех._

– Если ты всё знаешь, то ты знаешь, что это не имеет значения, – сказал Санс пустым голосом.

Меттатон протянул к нему руку. Санс разглядел движение и отдёрнулся, но не смог уследить за рукой. Меттатон с лёгкостью его поймал, хватаясь за повреждённую сторону его лица. Боль была мгновенной и ослепляющей.

– Кх-х!

– Что я _знаю,_ – прорычал Меттатон, – это то, что _ты_ мог бы всё предотвратить. Ты знал, что аномалия была человеком, ты знал, что она делала, а ты _даже никого не предупредил._ Даже Альфис! Ты был прав, Санс, она… она стыдилась бы меня. Она стыдилась бы всего, что я делал! Но что насчёт _тебя?_ Ты _позволил_ всему этому случиться!

– Ничего, что я мог бы сделать, не… _гх-х!_ – Боль была головокружительной, невозможной. Он не чувствовал настоящую боль уже так долго. – Оно не изменило бы… _п-прекрати…_

– Они все мертвы из-за тебя, – сказал Меттатон, наклоняясь вперёд, прижимая Санса обратно к стенке. – _Она_ мертва из-за тебя. Я думал, что это моя вина, но она _твоя! Ты_ здесь злодей, Санс, а не я!

Он знал. Он уже знал. Он пытался так и сказать, но Меттатон сжимал так сильно, что он не мог открыть свою челюсть для разговора.

Меттатон толкнул его в один последний раз к стене, затем отпустил. Он уселся обратно на свой стул, тяжело дыша, запуская руку в волосы, чтобы поправить их. Санс сжался в комок, держась за своё лицо, отчаянно проверяя, что его ОЗ не упали ещё ниже. Всё ещё четыре десятых. Всё ещё жив.

– Драматизм, – сказал Меттатон, очень глубоко вдыхая. – Как неподобающе.

Санс дрожал на своей койке, с трудом дыша.

– Всё в порядке, Санс, – сказал Меттатон резко повеселевшим голосом. – Потому что ты искупишь свою вину передо мной! Отныне, ты будешь моим послушным маленьким слугой. Ты будешь делать всё, что я прикажу. Есть вещи, которые мне от тебя нужны.

– Мне нет… дела. – Как обычные монстры справлялись с болью? Как обычные монстры просто терпели её и оставались в рабочем состоянии? Казалось, будто у него в щеке застрял тлеющий уголь, и даже когда она убавилась, было всё равно тяжело дышать или говорить. Он забыл, что боль может просто _затягиваться_ таким образом.

– Две вещи, если конкретнее. Во-первых: мне надо, чтобы ты нашёл кое-кого для меня. У тебя такой невероятный талант к передвижению по Подземелью, дорогуша. Даже Альфис не была уверена, как! Но мне нужна эта способность. Мне нужно, чтобы ты нашёл призрачного монстра по имени Напстаблук.

– Мне нет… – Санс затих, моргая. Он ожидал Маффет или Гриллби, какую-нибудь большую шишку из Сопротивления. – Что? Почему?

– Тебе не надо знать, почему, – просто сказал Меттатон. – Я хочу всех троих кузенов из семьи Блуков, но… что ж, два других выбрали свой путь. Напстаблук – единственный, кого я могу надеяться найти. Так что ты отследишь Напстаблука, разыщешь их и приведёшь ко мне во дворец, где я могу гарантировать их безопасность.

– Ты… что, попытаешься пленить привидение? – Это было так неожиданно, что Санс не знал, о чём и думать. Было ли вообще возможно пленить призрачного монстра? Естественно, это было связано с планом Меттатона для Подземелья, но какая тут была перспектива?

– Если мне понадобится, то пускай, – мрачно сказал Меттатон. – Они мне дороги, и я отказываюсь терять ещё кого-нибудь. Я пытался поймать их сам, но они так легко ускальзывают. Но у тебя есть синяя магия, и не станет же Папирус этого делать, если я попрошу. Так что _ты_ приведёшь их ко мне, захотят они этого или нет, а я найду способ держать их здесь. Даже если мне придётся применить трезубец.

– Помочь тебе пленить кого-то важного для тебя, а? – Санс покачал головой, медленно, чтобы не усугубить боль. – Гадость. Воздержусь.

– И во-вторых, – сказал Меттатон, словно Санс не разговаривал. – Ты снова запустишь исследование Альфис по Решимости. Ты будешь куда полезнее в роли учёного, чем какого-то дрянного вышибалы.

Санс слабо усмехнулся. – Теперь я точно знаю, что ты шутишь. Я ничего не знаю про Решимость. Никогда не был биологом, тем более специалистом по душам. К тому же, у меня хреново получалось.

– Разве в науке всё дело не в том, чтобы узнавать новые вещи?

– Это… оно так не работает. – Меттатон никак не мог говорить всерьёз. Это, должно быть, какой-то безумный кошмар. – Она никогда не рассказывала мне о своей работе. Я узнал о ней тогда же, когда и все остальные. И вообще, она доказала, что Решимость слишком нестабильна для монстров.

– Слишком нестабильна для обычных монстров, да, – согласился Меттатон, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка. – Но я не обычный монстр, ведь правда?

– Ты… _ты_ хочешь… но это даже никак не сходится. Она… то есть, она, наверное, никак бы на тебя не повлияла. Ты – машина. Ты вообще не монстр.

Меттатон слегка дёрнулся, почти как будто вздрогнул.

– Тебе стоит следить за своими словами, Санси, – сказал он. – Короче, почему бы тебе не позволить мне позаботиться о логистике. _Тебе_ надо просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы выучить, сколько можешь, из записей Альфис, и достать мне свежей Решимости. До того, как случится один из тех Сбросов.

– Почему?

– Тебе не надо знать, дорогуша.

– Ага, идёт, – сказал Санс, прислоняясь обратно к стене, словно расслабляясь. – Ждать падения очередного человека? Будет совсем как моя старая работа. И это никогда не случится. Всё Сбросится далеко до этого. Ты, по сути, просишь меня сидеть сложа руки чёрт знает как долго. В чём, эй, я довольно-таки хорош.

– О, нет. Ты неправильно понял. Нам не нужен человек. У нас есть Амальгамы.

Санс уставился на него.

– Чего?

– Альфис уничтожила все свои оставшиеся образцы Решимости, но в тех существах её хоть отбавляй. У неё есть – была – машина, которая может извлекать Решимость. Наконец-то, эти бедняжки пригодились!

– Но это… – Санс попытался переварить слышимое. – Это убило бы их.

– О, отчаянные времена и всё такое, – сказал Меттатон, пренебрежительно махая рукой. – И разве это не добрее, чем оставлять их такими?

– Это… ты не можешь просто взять и решить подобное дерьмо. В этом даже нет _смысла._

– Оно не _обязано_ иметь для тебя смысл. В этом вся твоя проблема, Санси – ты слишком много думаешь! Тебе надо просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы _делать, как велено._

– Ну, э-э-э. – Санс осторожно потёр повреждённую скулу. – Этому не бывать, извини. Я не помогу тебе ловить привидений, не помогу тебе убить кучу монстров, не помогу тебе делать чёрти что с Решимостью. Я пас.

– Ах, Санси, я-то думал, ты будешь поумнее, учитывая всё, что написала Альфис, – сказал Меттатон, прицокнув языком. – Ты сделаешь именно то, что я и скажу, потому что если ты ослушаешься, то я накажу не _тебя._ Я накажу Папируса.

Дыхание Санса застряло в рёбрах, и он попытался кинуть яростный взгляд на Меттатона, но не видел, где его лицо.

– Реально офигенная идея, приятель, но это не подействует.

– Нет? – Меттатон развернулся на стуле лицом к силуэту, который стоял снаружи камеры Санса. – Принеси их.

Санс услышал подтверждение, затем звук марширующих прочь шагов, и другую дверь, открывающуюся неподалёку. Его душа слабо пульсировала внутри, и скулу саднило ей в такт. Он попытался выглянуть из двери камеры, но там ничего не было, кроме смеси света, теней и абстрактных фигур.

– Ты его недооцениваешь, – сказал Санс, пытаясь не звучать обезумевшим от паники. – Он не будет просто сидеть и терпеть всё.

– Ты говоришь, что он попытается сразиться со мной? – сказал Меттатон, поднимаясь на ноги и двигаясь по направлению к двери. – Со мной и всеми моими преданными фанатами?

Санс слышал, как подходят три пары шагов.

– Хоть это и было бы зрелищно, вы оба должны знать, что он умрёт, если только попробует.

– И тогда я буду так же бесполезен тебе, как был бы он, если бы ты убил меня взамен, – прорычал Санс, пытаясь стащить себя с койки. Ему удалось встать, несмотря на то, как он трясся. – Так что это патовая ситуация. Я же сказал тебе, смысла нету.

Он услышал, как дверь где-то поблизости за его камерой с лязгом открылась.

– Меттатон, Сброс произойдёт в любую минуту, – сказал Санс, пытаясь отчаянно разглядеть, где всё находилось. – Ничто из этого не имеет значения. Решимость, призраки, вся эта тупая херня, что ты творишь с Подземельем. Оно всё закончится. Ни в чём не будет смысла.

– САНС!

Он вздрогнул, увидев, как кто-то в форме Папируса прибыл к двери его камеры. По обе его стороны стояли два других монстра, которые, видимо, были стражниками. Один из них держал что-то очень длинное и ярко-красное.

Твёрдость духа Санса дрогнула.

– Санс, СПАСИБО ГОСПОДИ, ты… – Папирус замолчал, Оценивая Санса. Его дыхание нарушилось на один миг. – Н-не волнуйся, Санс, я теперь здесь! Ваше величество, позвольте… позвольте покорно попросить вас впустить меня, чтобы посмотреть на него?

– Бро…

– Конечно, впускайте его! – сказал король, кивая одному из стражников. – Семье стоит быть вместе.

Дверь открылась. Папирус ринулся внутрь, под пристальным вниманием стражи. Один протянул трезубец, и Меттатон взял его.

Папирус опустился на колени перед Сансом, настолько близко, что тот мог чётко разглядеть его. Он выглядел обезумевшим, целиком охваченным ужасом. Он стал протягивать руку к лицу Санса, затем передумал и схватил его вместо этого за плечи.

– Я в порядке, – пробормотал Санс сквозь зубы. – Но тебе не стоит быть здесь, бро. Тебе надо было бежать. Я же сказал тебе _бежать._

– Не говори глупостей, Санс, – ответил Папирус тем же тоном. – Тебе больно?

Санс смотрел мимо него, пытаясь выследить движения Меттатона. Теперь у него был трезубец, и он снова медленно приближался.

– Ничего. Я в порядке. – Санс переводил взгляд с Меттатона на Папируса. Он схватил последнего за руки. – Бро, слушай…

– Папирус, это поистине вдохновляет – видеть, как сильно ты любишь своего брата, – сказал Меттатон тем грандиозным тоном, который всегда использовал, когда устраивал представление. Он постучал трезубцем об пол темницы. – Ты бы сделал что угодно, чтобы защитить его, не так ли?

Папирус бегло стиснул плечи Санса, затем отпустил. Он встал и повернулся к королю, осторожно располагаясь между Сансом и Меттатоном.

– Да, ваше величество, – сказал он твёрдым и ясным голосом. – Если я могу что-нибудь сделать, чтобы убедить вас… отпустить моего брата в целости и сохранности, то я это сделаю!

– Что? – Санс попытался протолкнуться мимо своего брата, но Папирус с лёгкостью придержал его одной рукой. – Папс, не _надо._

– Как жаль, что он не отвечает тебе взаимностью, – сказал Меттатон, сочувственно цыкая. – Я попросил Санса сделать кое-что для меня, но он отказался!

Теперь Папирус уже трясся. – Мой брат б-бывает иногда… очень упрямым.

– Тогда хорошо, что ты здесь, чтобы помочь мне убедить его, – сказал Меттатон и развернул трезубец в руках, направляя зубцы к земле. Санс опять попытался пройти мимо брата, с нахлынувшей в душу паникой. Папирус сдерживал его.

– Санс, ты знал, что когда я ломаю чью-то магию с его помощью, то могу выбрать, какой _аспект_ их магии сломать? Я проводил опыты! Если честно, я еле понимаю, как всё это работает, но есть _четверо_ разных аспектов, которые я могу сломать. Не только способность монстров к Битве. Я могу помешать им убежать. Пользоваться своим инвентарём. Вообще общаться! Знаешь, мне до сих пор не известно, что случится, если я сломаю _все четыре_ аспекта, но…

– Стой, – сказал Санс, и слово вырвалось из него, как выдох. Он упал на колени за Папирусом. – Стой. Я это сделаю. Не тронь его. Я сделаю, что захочешь, только не тронь его.

– Всё, что я захочу? – спросил Меттатон, не опуская трезубец.

Санс зажмурил глазницы. – Всё.

Меттатон весело рассмеялся.

– Ну что ж, это было легче, чем я думал! Как прелестно. Спасибо вам обоим за ваше сотрудничество! Я прикажу им послать работу Альфис, и мы ещё позаботимся о том, чтобы выделить тебе место рядом с лабораторией. Можешь начинать прямо сейчас.

– Да, сэр, – прошептал Санс.

Меттатон развернулся и отдал трезубец обратно стражнику. Он вышел из камеры.

– Отпустите их. Мы оставим глушитель на Сансе ещё на один день – пусть поразмышляет об этом.

– Да, ваше величество, – хором сказали стражники.

– Почему бы вам не привести себя в порядок, мальчики? Потом мы можем поговорить о делах! Папирус, у меня найдутся увлекательные новые задания и для тебя!

Папирус ничего не ответил. Как только Меттатон зашагал прочь, он повернулся обратно к Сансу и снова опустился. Он бережно обхватил Санса руками. Тот не отреагировал, вяло повиснув в объятиях брата. Папирус слегка переместил хватку, задерживая одну руку около лица Санса. Чуть позже, Санс ощутил, как прохладная зелёная магия погружается ему в кости, уже прогоняя часть боли. Он не смог сдержать прерывистого вздоха облегчения, несмотря на всё.

– Всё будет в порядке, Санс, – пробормотал Папирус. – Всё будет в порядке. Что… что он у тебя попросил?

Санс не ответил. Он просто закрыл глазницы и прислонился к брату.

***

Санс резко уселся в Пустоте. В его черепе отдавался эхом крик, и он начал искать источник вокруг себя, пока не понял, где находится. Наконец-то. Наконец-то наступил Сброс.

Он слегка нахмурился, поднимая руку, чтобы стереть капли пота со лба. Обычно он не был так… _рад_ Сбросам.

_– Выдалась плохая, хм?_

Сансу удалось не вздрогнуть. Чудило присело неподалёку, хотя Санс был уверен, что их тут не было минуту назад. На этот раз они выглядели чуть иначе. Каракули, которые затмевали их фигуру, были не настолько интенсивными, как-то потоньше. Он видел вспышки зелёного и жёлтого под чёрными следами.

– Хей, – сказал он, слабо ухмыляясь. Это тоже было странно, что он был как-то рад их видеть. Лучше уж они, чем то, где он только что находился.

– Давно не виделись.

_– Не совсем,_ – заметили они._ – Или, вернее, время здесь не имеет значения, так что было ли это давно или нет, не относится к делу._

Санс тихо вздохнул и откинулся назад на ладони, мельком прикрывая глазницы.

– Просто выражение такое.

_– Итак. Какая это была на сей раз?_

Санс молчал. Он чувствовал, как его разум уклоняется от этого, чувствовал, как в его душе вскипает тревога, когда он пытался вспомнить. Детали были потеряны, но он знал, что если постарается, то сможет вернуть некоторые из них. А он не хотел стараться.

– Меттатон, – сказал он через некоторое время.

_– А._ – Чудило кивнуло._ – Да. Мне эта всегда казалась тревожной. Даже по моим стандартам. Что монстры могут стать настолько похожими на людей, настолько…_

Они притихли и прочистили горло.

_– Похоже, даже _ты_ не одобряешь диктатуру. Но возможно, тебе было всё равно. Ты ведь пошёл работать на него, в конце концов._

– Как правило, не фанат, ага, – сказал Санс, вздрагивая но прикрывая это зевком.

_– Мне он всегда нр… гм. Мне он всегда казался забавным. Кому-нибудь стоит сказать ему, что дистопичный жанр уже давно изжил себя. Что могло подтолкнуть его к таким крайностям?_

– Э-э-э. – Санс сглотнул. Он не хотел думать об этом, поэтому он переключился, сосредоточился вместо этого на других временных линиях. На тех кусочках, что мог вспомнить.

– По-моему, эти тупики просто подталкивают _всех_ к крайностям, – сказал он. – Проявляют лучшее в одних и худшее в других. Как-то доказывает, что мы способны на что угодно, да? Просто зависит от обстоятельств.

_– Как по-философски._ – Они шевельнулись, усаживаясь на землю и подпирая подбородок одной рукой. Они сладко улыбнулись ему.

_– Тогда что они делают с тобой, Санс? Вы с твоим братом оба решили работать на монстра, который промывает мозги и заставляет других исчезать. Что это говорит про вас обоих?_

Санс наградил их очень кратким яростным взглядом.

– Папс не сделал ничего плохого.

_– Нет? Вслепую поддерживать диктатора – это не плохо?_

– Он не наивный.

_– Сознательно поддерживать диктатора, тогда! Это лучше или хуже? Я не ожидаю добросовестности от тебя, Санс, но у Папируса столько добросовестности, которую можно потерять._

– Он… – Нет. Санс не хотел думать ни о чём из этого. Воспоминания начинали течь к нему обратно. Тронный зал, Папирус, кидающий на него нервные, полные боли взгляды. Темница…

Санс потряс головой.

– Это не имеет значения, – сказал он максимально беспечным голосом. – Не стоит ли нам, ну не знаю. Строить планы или что-нибудь? Выяснять, как остановить Сбросы или что за чертовщиной мы тут заняты?

Чудило уселось чуть прямее. _– Мне и человеку полагается _доверять_ тебе и всем остальным, чтобы это подействовало, Санс. По крайней мере, по словам доброго доктора. Как нам доверять вам по-настоящему, если даже кто-то такой, как Папирус, может быть поставлен под угрозу? Если эти временные линии могут проявлять самое худшее во всех, даже в таких, как он?_

– Некоторые из временных линий проявляют худшее и в человеке, – прорычал Санс. – Или ты забыл ту часть? Мы все просто реагируем на решения ребёнка.

_– А! Значит, ты обвиняешь во всём человека! Все те ужасные решения, что вы принимаете – решение Меттатона заставлять монстров исчезать, решение Папируса поддержать его, всё это – явно, всё просто вина человека!_

– Нет, я… – Санс отвернулся, позволяя себе успокоиться обратно. – Нет. Я не об этом говорю. Просто… просто о том, что все справляются с плохой ситуацией. Малыш тоже. Если закинуть кого-то в плохие обстоятельства, то… вполне разумно, что народ примет пару собственных плохих решений. Точно?

Он наклонился вперёд, подтягивая колени к груди и свешивая с них руки. Он тяжело вздохнул. Чудило наблюдало за ним со своей обычной интенсивностью.

– Папс возненавидел, когда дела пошли не так, но к тому времени мы… Ни у кого из нас не было выбора. Он…

Теперь к нему возвращалось больше. Санс приобнял колени покрепче, заставляя это выглядеть так, словно только устраивался поудобнее. Огни в его глазах расплылись. Он уловил краем глазницы, как Чудило шевельнулось, но они всего лишь наклонили голову в сторону. Он заставил себя сосредоточиться обратно. Если они заметят дополнительные слабости, они без сомнений набросятся на них.

Как ни странно, они ничего не сказали. Оба из них молчали, как показалось, очень долго.

_– Если все вокруг хороши или плохи только в зависимости от обстоятельств, то в чём тогда смысл? Если доброта, как и любовь, условна – то в чём тогда смысл? Даже Ториэль прекращает любить человека, когда тот становится слишком пагубным. Папирус был единственным, кто не изменялся. Даже в наихудшем случае, Папирус прощает человека и предлагает новый шанс. Даже когда они потратили второй, третий, четвёртый шансы._

Санс наблюдал за ними в тишине, склонив голову набок.

– Здесь замешана Ториэль?

_– Да. В нынешней временной линии, она усыновила человека. Как она усыновляет каждого человека._

Странно, что здесь была замешана изгнанная королева. Странным было и то, что части Санса казалось, что это было совершенно не странно. Здесь было что-то знакомое, привязанность, когда он слышал её имя. Как будто он знал её. Даже та мысль, что она могла усыновлять человеческих детей, что вступала в контакт не только с одним Первым Человеком. Всё каким-то образом вязалось.

Он продолжал молчать.

_– Но она не идеальна. Даже Папирус не идеален. Даже он отказывается от своей нравственности. Чем больше я размышляю об этом, тем сильнее я понимаю, что нет ни единого монстра, которого нельзя поставить под угрозу. Ни единого монстра, который не запоёт по-другому при подходящих условиях. Ещё один способ, каким монстры похожи на людей. Если всё это полностью зависит от ситуации, то что мы тогда пытаемся спасти на самом деле? Свору монстров, которые забросят нас, как только повернётся судьба._

Их голос становился всё более и более горьким, пока они разговаривали. Со временем, они тоже подтянули колени к груди, почти подражая позе Санса.

_– Ни одному из вас нельзя доверять. Так зачем нам спасать вас?_

Санс пялился на них, отчаянно желая дать недоделанный, саркастичный ответ. Что за вопрос. Что они себе возомнили, спрашивая одного монстра, почему весь их _вид_ заслуживал спасения? Вопрос был риторическим, он это знал, но… в их словах также был смысл, ведь правда? Если кто угодно мог быть хорошим, если только попытается, то было вполне логично, что кто угодно мог бы также быть _ужасным,_ если попытается. А иногда, если не попытается совсем.

А иногда из-за того, какие выпадали карты. Всякое случается.

Прямо сейчас это было для него слишком тяжёлым. Он не был уверен, было ли изнеможение пережитком из предыдущей временной линии, или просто частью его существования. Он очень глубоко вдохнул и положил подбородок на руки, размышляя, можно ли ему просто заснуть.

– Никто не идеален, Чудило, – сказал он. – Даже мой брат. По-моему, нам надо добиваться не идеальности… ага? Не получить идеальной концовки. Надо просто стремиться к лучшей _возможной_ концовке.

_– Каким образом это вообще хорошая концовка, когда я знаю, что они все бросят человека?_ – Чудило на миг оскалило зубы, вспышкой белого за каракулями. _– Чтобы всех спасти, им надо пожертвовать своим счастьем? После всего, что они пережили?_

– Э-э-э. Ну, во-первых, ты этого не знаешь, – сказал Санс, начиная гадать, было ли дело в чём-то большем, чем просто их разочаровании в Папирусе. – Не уверен, почему ты думаешь, что их бросят. Ты про нынешнюю временную линию, ту, за которой ты наблюдаешь?

Они уставились на него, но не ответили.

– А во-вторых… то есть, ты сказал, что любовь условна, но, типа… ты о том, как монстры могут любить ребёнка в одной временной линии, но ненавидеть их в другой. Точно? Ну, немного трудно любить кого-то, когда они пытаются убить тебя после первой же встречи. Знаешь? Пожалуй, я не совсем знаю, как оно проходит с Ториэль. Но было бы… как-то сумасшедше ожидать, что кто-то будет автоматически любить того, кто ранил их. Верно?

Они ощетинились, каракули запрыгали и замелькали. Он услышал их короткое шипение.

_– Ты ни черта не знаешь, монстр._

Как ни странно, в их голосе не было настоящего пыла. Только чистая горечь. Они злились не на Санса – тут было что-то другое.

– Ну… ага, ничего тут удивительного, – заметил он. – У нас есть… преимущество, пожалуй: не знать некоторых вещей, что вытворил малыш. Мы можем только реагировать на них исходя из своих знаний, даже если их очень мало, типа… о, здесь бегает человек, лучше постараться его поймать. О, вот идёт кто-то с ножом, ой, упс, они хотят вроде как убить меня. По-моему… чтобы заботиться о ком-то таком, надо знать их хоть немножко. И нет шансов на такое, когда человек просто убивает всех вокруг. Они, вероятно, помнят всякие кусочки, но не достаточно, чтобы действительно знать ребёнка.

Санс приостановился, хмурясь, когда ещё что-то пришло ему в голову.

– Но… похоже, у малыша нет этой роскоши, а? Даже при том, что они знают нас. Пожалуй… они могут пострадать и умереть даже в самых лучших временных линиях, и им придётся это запомнить. Даже если монстр, который убил их, не запомнит. Малышу придётся просто жить с этим знанием. Точно? Чёрт, я никогда… не смотрел на это с такой стороны. Они помнят каждый раз, когда монстр ранил их.

_– Да. И тем не менее, предполагается, что они простят и забудут и заживут дальше. Предполагается, что они будут улыбаться и терпеть. Ха. Предполагается, что все хорошие дети будут улыбаться и терпеть. Идеальный ангелочек! Тот, кто никогда не плачет, никогда не обижается. Тот, кто никогда не даёт сдачи. Тот, у кого осталась некая доброта в своём сердце, не так ли, Санс? Тот, кто, даже убегая, делает это с улыбкой. Потому что хорошие дети не плачут._

Вот они снова за старое. Выплёвывают его собственные слова обратно на него. Он чувствовал это в том образе, как слова, казалось, резонировали у него в душе. Какая это была временная линия? Одна из хороших? Похоже на то. У него нашлось что сказать им во всех остальных – немудрено, что у него нашлись слова и в лучших из них.

Было достаточно ужасающе идти по жизни с одним только смутным пониманием того, что он умирал раньше, наверное, несколько раз, может, и сотни. Он понятия не имел, как бы это было – на самом деле помнить это. Иметь возможность идеально пережить свои последние моменты, снова и снова.

– Я… – Он не знал, что сказать. Он уже сказал предостаточно, толкал речи про вещи, о которых явно и не догадывался. У него всегда потрясающе получалось нести чушь.

Он покачал головой.

– Я не знал.

К его удивлению, Чудило ответило не сразу, не бросилось замечать, что Санс же никогда не _спрашивал,_ не отругало его за такой слабый ответ. Он слишком много предположил про аномалию и её мотивы, и теперь он это знал. Раньше они сказали, что Санс нынешней временной линии поговорил с человеком – может, часть этого разговора ещё держалась где-то в его воспоминаниях. Он знал только то, что больше не мог воспринимать это как чёрно-белое, хорошее и плохое.

Вместо этого, Чудило сидело в тишине, ни на что не глядя. Казалось, они усиленно размышляли, жуя нижнюю губу.

_– Мне кажется,_ – сказало Чудило через какое-то время, осторожно подбирая слова, _– что существуют некие вещи, для которых у народа монстров нет контекста. Нет способности осмыслить. И вероятно, это к лучшему. Дело не только в том, как ты обращался с человеком, Санс. Не только в том, как монстры обращались с ними. Всё, что монстры сделали, было всего лишь… тёмным отголоском, подтверждением уроков, которые они выучили от других людей._

– А что…?

Санс прервал себя. Нет. У него не было права спрашивать. Они знали бы ответ, конечно, если знали человека так хорошо, как казалось. Но у Санса не было права знать такую вещь, разве что он услышит это от самого человека. Иначе это было бы не лучше сплетен.

Чудило наблюдало за ним, напрягаясь под каракулями, как будто ждало, не закончит ли он фразу. Санс отвернулся с тихим вздохом. Они были правы – он даже не был уверен, сможет ли осмыслить то, что произошло с человеком. Он не мог даже строить догадки. Люди творили всякие ужасные вещи, которые монстры просто были неспособны понять. Но всё, что он слышал от Чудила, и все мелочи, что он помнил из других временных линий, рисовали весьма уродливую картину. Что могло побудить ребёнка взобраться на гору, но даже хуже, чем он мог постичь?

Он сменил пластинку. – Ты… поэтому волнуешься, что их бросят?

Они снова напряглись, и на какой-то миг он был уверен, что снова разозлил их. Им никогда не нравилось, когда им напоминали, что они могли о чём-то заботиться.

_– Они всем расскажут,_ – мрачно сказали они. _– Они расскажут им про Сбросы. Про то, что они сделали. Все те разы, когда они убили их. Они считают, что так лучше. Они настолько часто сталкивались с твоим осуждением, что теперь думают, что им стоит выслушать осуждения всех остальных. Мол, если они хотят спасти мир по-настоящему, то этому миру стоит начаться с правды. Мол, если в идеальном мире нет места для них и их собственного счастья, то пусть будет так._

Огоньки глаз Санса расплылись, когда он задумался над этим, подумал над последствиями. Как отреагировал Меттатон, когда узнал. Как отреагировала Альфис, намного раньше. Как Папирус должен был отреагировать, потому что у Санса было чувство, будто в какой-то момент во всех временных линиях, его сила воли разбилась и он рассказал Папирусу хоть _что-то._ Обвинения, которые пустят по кругу, вне зависимости от того, захочет ли кто-нибудь прощать или даже верить в подобную вещь. Он не был уверен, кто считался за «всех». Временная линия была из тех, что получше, самой лучшей, а значит, все были живы, точно? С кем человек был близок? С Папирусом, безусловно, и судя по всему, ещё и с Ториэль. Наверное, с Азгором, наверное, с Меттатоном. Может, с Андайн.

Да чёрт, может, «все» означало весь народ монстров.

По словам Чудила звучало, будто человек соорудил некую… семью в лучшей временной линии. Они вполне могли бы жертвовать своим местом в этой семье. Они могли бы жертвовать своим счастьем из-за выборов, принятых в других временных линиях. Всё в обмен на один только шанс завершить Сбросы раз и навсегда, на _шанс_ Сохранить мир окончательно.

Было ли у всех право знать? Возможно. Это не было чем-то, на что он мог бы ответить, учитывая. Было ли у всех право не прощать человека? Конечно. Разве он не потратил последнее бог-знает-сколько, борясь с мыслью, что Папирус может не простить Санса за его ложь? И что, вероятно, ему не стоило бы?

Но.

– Э-э-э, – протянул он. – То есть… говорить им или нет – решать самому человеку. И, э-э, прощать их или нет, это решать всем остальным. Но… эм. Имею в виду, этот момент… Тьфу, то есть, это же я, я тут как бы король всех секретов и лжи, точно? Так что я не то чтобы лучший парень для советов по честности. Но этот момент может оказаться офигеть каким плохим… Док сказал, что нам понадобится помощь ото всех, и будет трудно искать помощь, если они… ну, знаешь. Ненавидят малыша.

Чудило выпрямилось и наклонилось вперёд, вдруг оживившись.

_– Именно это я и сказал! Осуждение должно наступить рано или поздно, но мы пытаемся Сохранить всё, даже если это всё гонки за недостижимым. Это поставит под угрозу не только счастье человека – оно также поставит под угрозу нашу способность к действию. Если Азгор возненавидит человека за то, что они сделали, и… и у него было бы полное право, полагаю. То как нам получить его помощь в выяснении того, как сломать кнопку Сброса? У нас даже нет ещё настоящего плана – мы не знаем, что нам может понадобится от остальных. Это может всё испортить._

Санс потёр подбородок, смутно удивляясь, что они с Чудилом были в чём-то согласны. А потом смутно удивляясь, что это не был первый раз.

– Ты и впрямь с ними разговариваешь, а? – задумчиво сказал он. – У тебя какая-то… прямая связь с ними? Мне уже давно интересно.

Было невозможно прочитать их лицо сквозь чёрные линии, но он увидел, как они напряглись на минуту, затем расслабились до более небрежной осанки, затем чопорно уселись обратно и уставились на него. Вспыхнули красные точки там, где должны были быть их глаза, и снова погасли. Санс чуть поднял руки, ладонями наружу.

– Слушай, я это не в смысле «попался». Мне просто до сих пор не совсем ясно… кто ты такой, как ты с ними связан. Я понимаю, у тебя собственные секреты, и знаю, что не стоит давить на тебя. Просто интересно, как это работает.

На этот раз они действительно расслабились, хотя только слегка.

_– Тогда да. Пожалуй, добрый доктор всё равно проспойлерил это ранее. Я могу говорить с ними. Я вижу мир сквозь них._

– Ладно. – Это подтвердило то, что подозревал Санс, но также открыло совершенно новый ряд вопросов. Ни о каком из них у него не было времени сейчас размышлять. – И ты пытался убедить их, э-э-э… повременить с рассказом?

Они скрестили руки. _– Их решение принято._

– Ясно. – Санс кивнул, снова хмурясь. – Спорим, другой я в панике.

_– Волнуется за свой собственный копчик, без сомнений._

Это тоже, подумал Санс, но решил не говорить этого вслух. – Похоже, нам просто надо смириться с этим.

_– Может наступить Сброс, пока они все ломают головы над тем, прощать ли человека или нет._

– Малыш кажется мне смышлёным. Плюс, они очень убедительны. Спорим, если они объяснят весь этот план про прекращение Сбросов…

_– Они даже не могут сделать этого полностью,_ – пробурчало Чудило. _– Они пообещали пока хранить некие секреты._

Санс замешкался. – Про… тех других, которых, как сказал Док, можно спасти?

Они предостерегающе взглянули на него. _– Да._

– Ладно. Ну, э-э. – Санс размял плечи, отгоняя боль в одном из суставов. – Краткосрочный план, верно? Нам пока нужен только Азгор?

_– Он знает, как ломать кнопки. Но нам также понадобится Альфис._

– Ал… – Он не мог просто сказать, что Альфис уже знала про Сбросы. – По-моему, она будет довольно восприимчива. А Азгор, он просто тюфяк. Даже если он расстроится, он всё равно будет готов…

Ломание кнопок. Санс резко моргнул. В этом что-то было. Про ломание…

Он прикрыл рот рукой.

– Это трезубец.

_– Прошу прощения?_

– Трезубец. – Огни глаз Санса погасли, прежде чем он поймал себя и силой вернул их обратно. – Меттатон… использовал его. У меня особо… э-э-э, не было сил думать о том, как это работало, но он… он мог подрывать особые виды магии.

_– Магии? В этом нет смысла._ – Они сделали паузу, по-видимому, споря с собой какое-то время, пока не продолжили. _– Когда мы разговаривали ранее о том, что Азгор сделал с кнопкой Пощады человека… он использовал трезубец, чтобы сломать её. Хотя человеку удалось собрать её снова. С помощью чистой Решимости, я уверен._

– У людей нет магии. – Санс почувствовал, как его душа чуть скрутилась, за его левой глазницей запульсировала боль. – Почему кнопка? Почему ты её так называешь?

Чудило раздражённо вздохнуло._ – Есть способы, которыми я был бы не против тебя ранить, Санс, но этот кажется излишне жестоким. И непродуктивным. Давай не будем называть их «кнопками», давай называть их… я не знаю. Аспектами._

Санс прижал лоб к коленям, чувствуя себя тошно.

– Так Меттатон назвал их.

_– О чём ты?_

– Он использовал его на монстрах, – сказал Санс, стараясь не двигаться. – Он ломал особые аспекты их магии. И он сказал, что может выбрать, какой из аспектов, или мог взять несколько, если хотел. Он мог заставить монстров не давать сдачи, или не убегать. Это. Э-э-э. Было полезным способом убедиться, что тех, кого он принимал за своих врагов, можно… ещё было использовать. Но хранить под его контролем.

Чудило было абсолютно тихим.

– Поэтому Папирус ничего не мог поделать, – продолжил Санс. Правда уже выявилась, укоренилась у него в памяти. Скажет он её вслух или нет, разницы больше не было. – Меттатон… нашёл способ… использовать нас друг против друга. Хех. Не то чтобы это было трудно. Если один из нас пересекал черту, он мог пригрозить другому трезубцем. И, э-э-э, хех. Ты, наверное, знаешь про мои ОЗ, да? Трезубец был способом… э-э, наказать меня, не рискуя моими ОЗ. В теории, по крайней мере. Он никогда… так далеко не зашёл. Временная линия оборвалась, прежде чем он мог попробовать, но я… я не, эм. Я не помню, использовал ли он его на Папирусе или нет. Я не помню.

Его голос был совершенно ровным, язык его тела совершенно непринуждённым. Но это всё равно должно было быть очевидным. Он не смог сдержать себя от запинок, не смог не сжать свои колени слишком крепко. Он видел это у себя в разуме – короля, стоящим за его братом, уже направив острия трезубца к земле.

Он не смотрел на Чудило.

– Короче. – Санс потёр руки. – Судя по всему, тот трезубец чертовски мощный. Может, всё, что нам надо – это заставить Азгора одолжить его малышу. Они могут найти свою… свой аспект Сброса и просто сломать его самостоятельно.

Санс замолчал. Он до сих пор не смотрел на Чудило, но краем глазницы он видел, что они совершенно одеревенели. Он чувствовал, как они пялились.

Они оба договорились никогда не жалеть друг друга. Хотя это не такое, за что надо жалеть. Папирусу досталась часть сделки похуже, как и всегда. Как обычно, он должен был отвечать за защиту и себя, и своего бесполезного брата – и зная Папируса, защиту всего остального Подземелья.

_– Трезубец не ломает аспекты окончательно,_ – сказало Чудило очень спокойным голосом. _– Как я и сказал, человек смог восстановить свою Пощаду._

– С помощью Решимости, – заметил Санс.

_– Да,_ – согласились они. _– Но мы доказали, что вся Решимость на свете не сравняется с силами мира сего. Трезубец сможет сломать Сброс, вероятно, но силы мира сего найдут способ восстановить его._

– Что насчёт того, что сказал Док про, э-э-э. Перемещение файлов?

Чудило постучало по подбородку.

_– Понятно. Значит, вот два шага в этом плане, но я не уверен, что этого хватит. Есть ещё те, кого надо спасти. Которые создают множество проблем сами по себе._

– И ты не можешь ещё рассказать мне, кто они, верно?

_– Ты – один из них. Остальные два, нет._

– Разве они не, э-э-э… уже вроде как спасли меня? Они отговорили другого Санса от похода на гору, точно?

_– Я… _мы…_ не уверены, что этого достаточно. Та версия тебя не подавала настоящих признаков, что готова измениться. Или вообще готова принять помощь._

Это было справедливо. Отсутствие готовности звучало ужасно похоже на Санса.

– Значит, ещё осталось много работы, – сказал он, – но может, пока центром внимания может быть трезубец.

_– Он мог бы быть, если бы человек не решил рассказать всем правду_ сейчас.

– Ну… – Санс притих, отвлечённый полосой света, начинающей просачиваться от несуществующего горизонта. Наступал Сброс.

– Готовность измениться – это уже важно, да? Пробовать всякое, что мы не пробовали раньше. Прыжки в неизвестность. Мне кажется… мне кажется, они простят человека. Может, не все из них и не сразу, но со временем. Всё это в любом случае займёт время. И, слушай, э-э… ты продолжаешь вдалбливать это, но малыш не единственный, кто убивал. Учитывая Меттатона, и наверняка многих других, кто очутились на троне… малыш также не единственный, кто совершал ужасные вещи. Если они объяснят, что конец Сброса будет значить конец всему этому, то монстры послушают.

Чудило слегка сгорбилось, поворачиваясь к наступающему свету.

_– Обстоятельства, ситуации, условия. Немного поздно для такого философствования, но есть ли вообще такие вещи, как хорошее и плохое?_

Санс чуть-чуть рассмеялся, кажется, впервые за долгое время.

– Может, и нет, – сказал он, пока всё исчезало. – Но я худший, кого можно спросить об этом.


	14. Последствия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фриск объясняется. Никого это особо не устраивает. Фриск впадает в  
отчаяние. Дела меняются к странному.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора: «Простите за долгую задержку. Жизнь помешала.»

Была тысяча вещей, о которых он мог бы сейчас размышлять, но по какой-то причине, единственное, что было у Санса на уме – это то, каким _маленьким_ был Фриск. Человеческие дети были маленькими, это он знал. Ему пришло в голову, что он, вообще-то, не знал, сколько именно им было лет. Семь, восемь? Он был выше их только на дюйм или около того, а своим ростом среди монстров он особо не хвастался. Фриск стоял у дальнего конца стола для заседаний, и край его доставал им примерно до уровня груди. Конференц-зал был скромных размеров, но для них он был слишком большим. Стол, стулья, всё это – слишком большое для них.

Они стояли, опустив руки по бокам, поникнув головой, ссутулив плечи, с чёлкой на лице, с пустым выражением. Меньше, чем обычно. Казалось, они могли съёжиться до ничтожных размеров в любой момент. Казалось, этого они и _хотели._ Воздух отяжелел. В комнате царила гробовая тишина.

Андайн была первой, кто отреагировал. Она врезала обеими ладонями по столешнице и встала, настолько быстро, что её стул отлетел назад и ударился об стену. Она издала бессвязный рык, даже не глядя на Фриска, затем промаршировала к двери.

Альфис вздрогнула и поднялась, куда более осторожно, зацепляясь хвостом о спинку стула.

– Андайн, п-погоди!

Андайн хлопнула дверью за собой, да так сильно, что светильник на стене замигал и погас. Фриск даже не вздрогнул.

– Э-эм! – сказала Альфис, окидывая диким взглядом стол. – Я п-пойду за ней, п-подождите.

Она унеслась прочь. Прежде чем она даже успела миновать порог, Меттатон поднялся, весь из себя чопорный, аккуратно поправляя своё платье на ходу.

– Извините меня, – сказал Меттатон с пустым лицом. – Мне тоже нужно несколько минут.

Он прошагал наружу. Санс слышал крики Андайн из коридора на другой стороне и поймал пару отрывков, когда открылась дверь.

– …всё равно! А как же _ты,_ Альф? Тебя они тоже убивали! Я доверяла…!

Дверь закрылась, и их голоса опять были заглушены.

Санс посмотрел вокруг, на остальных. Азгор похоронил своё лицо в одной ладони. Ториэль сцепила обе руки под подбородком, словно молилась; она глядела прямо перед собой. Папирус ровно сидел на своём стуле с задумчивым выражением лица.

На вид Фриск до сих пор съёживался. Растворялся.

– Простите меня, – прошептали они. – Я не. Хочу, чтобы это больше случалось. Поэтому я рассказал. Мне… мне нужна помощь. Остановить это.

Ториэль очень медленно, очень глубоко вдохнула, роняя руки на колени. На мгновение, она закрыла глаза, склоняя голову на очередном вдохе. Затем, она открыла глаза и поднялась, безмолвно направляясь к Фриску. Она едва ли прошла один метр, как Фриск отпрянул, поднимая руки для защиты. Санс начал было вставать на ноги, но Ториэль остановилась как вкопанная.

Она медленно опустилась на колени, смотря Фриску прямо в глаза.

– Дитя моё, – сказала она, говоря мягко, но чётко. – Есть многое, чего я не… понимаю в этом. Полагаю, мне понадобится немного времени, чтобы поразмышлять. Но пока, в этот самый момент, в своём нынешнем состоянии… я точно знаю три вещи. Во-первых, я до сих пор твоя мать, невзирая ни на что другое, что случится. Во-вторых, я горжусь тобой, за твою храбрость рассказать нам нечто настолько важное и пугающее. И в-третьих… я прощаю тебя.

Фриск отшатнулся ещё на шаг. Их лицо оставалось пустым, но тело тряслось. Их руки царапали грудь, как будто они хотели выковырять то, что жило внутри, выворачивая пальцы в ткани своего свитера.

– Но я убивал тебя, – сказали они дрожащим шёпотом. – Я убивал тебя много раз.

– А я убивала тебя, разве нет? – Ториэль произнесла слова, будто они причиняли физическую боль.

– Только… только если я… это… ты н-н-не хотела.

– Но это всё равно произошло. – Ториэль потупила взгляд. – Скорее, это мне стоило бы просить тебя о прощении. Всё, что я говорила об Азгоре, и тем не менее, я… возможно, я ничем не лучше его.

Азгор потряс головой, но не открыл своего лица. Фриск потряс своей с одинаковой силой.

– Это не. То же самое. Я же сказал, к-когда-то. Это было нарочно. _Нарочно._

– Да. – Боль в голосе Ториэль усугубилась. – Мне надо поразмыслить о некоторых вещах. Но ты был ребёнком, и ты был в одиночестве, и тебе даровали силу, которую ты не совсем понимал. Несмотря на всё это, ты вернулся в этот последний раз, чтобы всё исправить. Ты спас нас всех. Я прощаю тебя, Фриск. И я горжусь тобой. И я до сих пор твоя мать.

Фриск не переставая тряс головой. Они собирались отвечать, когда поднялся Папирус.

– Я ПОЛНОСТЬЮ СОГЛАСЕН! КРОМЕ, может, той части про то, как я твоя мать. ХОТЯ! ИЗ ВЕЛИКОГО ПАПИРУСА ВЫШЛА БЫ ОТЛИЧНАЯ МАТЬ! Но это ни к селу, ни к городу! Я ПРОЩАЮ ТЕБЯ, МАЛЕНЬКИЙ ЧЕЛОВЕЧЕК! И я ГОРЖУСЬ тем, что ты выбираешь себе путь получше. Я всегда говорю, что КАЖДЫЙ может стать хорошим, если только попытается! И несмотря ни на что, ты ПРОДОЛЖАЛ ПЫТАТЬСЯ! ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ ВПЕЧАТЛЯЕТ!

Лицо Фриска сморщилось, корчась от боли и отрицания. Они загнали себя к дальней стене, прочь от Ториэль и всех остальных, всё ещё мотая головой. Они так крепко обняли себя, что показалось, будто может порваться их свитер.

– Это н-не должно быть. Так просто. Мне не д-должно сойти это с рук.

– О, дитя моё, – очень мягко сказала Ториэль. – Ничто здесь не просто.

– Но, Фриск! – сказал Папирус. Он притих и кинул быстрый, тревожный взгляд на Санса, пока не повернулся обратно к Фриску. – Ты сожалеешь о плохих вещах. Ясно, что ты сожалел о них очень сильно! И ты попросил прощения! Ты пытаешься поступить правильно. Всё это важно! И поэтому я, лично, прощаю тебя. _Все_ могут быть хорошими, если попытаются. Вот доказательство! Это доказывает, что ты ПЫТАЛСЯ, что ты ДО СИХ ПОР ПЫТАЕШЬСЯ, стать лучше!

Санс сложил руки на коленях и сжал их, пока не заболели пальцы.

– Верно сказано, Папирус, – сказала Ториэль, одаряя его тёплой улыбкой. – Он прав. Мне видно, как сильно ты стараешься. И мне видно, как сильно ты раскаиваешься в том, что совершил. Теперь, когда все из нас знают правду… мы можем помочь тебе, моё дитя. Мы все можем помочь тебе, и мы можем также помочь друг другу измениться. Все из нас совершали серьёзные ошибки. Все из нас причиняли тебе боль.

– Я _заслуживал_ этого, – всхлипнул Фриск хриплым голосом.

– Нет, Фриск, – сказал Азгор, внезапно и твёрдо. Он убрал руку от лица и повернулся к ним. – Ты – ребёнок. Невзирая на всё остальное… никакой ребёнок на свете не заслуживает того, что ты пережил. Я понимаю это лучше, чем многие. Взрослым никогда не следует причинять детям вред, однако посмотрите на нас всех.

– Нет, – снова замотал головой Фриск. – Не «никогда». Меня. Надо было остановить.

Они мельком глянули на Санса. Тот еле мог удержать их взгляд.

– Иногда. Меня надо. Было остановить.

– Убив тебя? – Азгор тоже покачал головой. – Нет. Я в это не верю.

– Лицемер, – пробормотала Ториэль, даже не смотря на него. Азгор сильнее наклонил голову.

– Да, я знаю. Я лицемер. Но, как я и сказал… это означает, что я понимаю лучше, чем многие. Задача взрослого – поправлять ребёнка, когда он в чём-то ошибается, а не наказывать его. Мы…

– Некоторые из вас _пытались,_ – настоял на своём Фриск. – Я не _слушал._ Я отказывался. Снова и снова. Я продолжал.

Азгор наконец развернулся к ним полностью. Они сильнее сжались под его взглядом.

– Почему, Фриск?

– Причины. Всегда менялись. П-потому что. Я ч-ч-что-то искал. Или. Мне было любопытно. Или скучно. Или. Я думал, что это могло. Что-нибудь изменить. Или думал, что это могло. Ч-что-нибудь спасти. Или. Потому что я. Верил, что никто из вас ничего не значил. Как будто. Это была. Игра.

– Ты был пойман в бесконечный цикл, – мягко сказал Азгор, – и хотел найти выход. Так что ты замкнул своё сердце. А Уровень так облегчает эту задачу. Разве нет?

Ториэль вихрем развернулась к нему и оскалила зубы. – Азгор, как ты смеешь сравнивать…

– Нет, он. Прав, – прошептал Фриск, глядя на Азгора. – Он прав.

Ториэль замолчала. Азгор еле заметно кивнул.

– Возможно, ещё слишком рано для прощения, – сказал он. – Но извинения и объяснения – хорошее начало. Ториэль с Папирусом правы. Ты выбрал себе хороший путь. И ты держишься на нём, вопреки всему. Это… больше, чем когда-либо мог сказать я.

– Но… – Фриск снова обнял себя, хоть и не так крепко на сей раз. – Может, оно не кончилось. Может, оно всё вернётся. Может, я опять буду плохим.

– Ты не ОБЯЗАН, – заметил Папирус. – Даже если это произойдёт, ты можешь снова нам всё объяснить! Ты можешь ВЫБРАТЬ правильный путь!

– Но могу не выбрать.

– Я верю в тебя, человек. Всегда верил.

Фриск судорожно втянул в себя воздух, и на какой-то миг показалось, что они расплачутся.

Дверь распахнулась, и внутрь ворвалась Андайн с Альфис по пятам, которая неистово дёргала её за запястье.

– Андайн, с-стой!

– …не собираюсь просто принять эту дрянь! Я хочу ОБЪЯСНЕНИЕ!

Она зарычала, обнажая все свои зубы, и остановилась посреди комнаты, яростно глядя на Фриска. Ториэль поднялась, становясь между ними и Андайн с твёрдым выражением лица. Папирус маячил рядом, заламывая руки.

Андайн полностью проигнорировала их обоих и ткнула пальцем в Фриска. Тот целиком застыл.

– Итак, объясняйся! – выпалила она. – Это так _мило,_ что ты _сожалеешь_ о совершённом _геноциде,_ но ИЗВИНЕНИЯ не делают это автоматически ПРИЕМЛЕМЫМ! Зачем ты это сделал?! Как ты мог поступить так с нами?! Как ты можешь делать такое, а потом разворачиваться и СТОЯТЬ ЗДЕСЬ И ПРИТВОРЯТЬСЯ, ЧТО ТЕБЕ ЕСТЬ ДО НАС ДЕЛО?!

– Я… – Фриск издал удушенный звук, замерев. – Я. Я м-м-м. Э-э-это н-н-н-не…

– Прекрати кричать на них сию же _секунду,_ – прорычала Ториэль, выпрямляясь и наполовину распахивая руки. – Ты их пугаешь, а это _никому_ не помогает.

– О, я ПУГАЮ их? – сказала Андайн с резким, грубым лаем смеха. – О нет, я пугаю бедненького убийцу!

– Это _ребёнок,_ Андайн!

– Это не даёт им поблажку! Они всё равно всех УБИВАЛИ!

– Андайн! – Папирус шагнул к ней с отчаянием в голосе. – Прошу тебя! Они пытаются поступать лучше, разве это не очевидно?

– Ну и _что?_ Как трудно вообще просто НЕ УБИВАТЬ НИКОГО? Я всё ещё хочу объяснение!

Альфис потянула за её запястье. – Андайн, п-пожалуйста, если т-ты испугаешь их слишком сильно, они м-могут снова Сбросить…

– ХА! Как будто им надо пугаться для такого! – Андайн жестоко ухмыльнулась Фриску. – Давай, малыш, вперёд! Сбрасывай! Это сотрёт все наши воспоминания, верно? Так оно работает, верно?! Мы вернёмся прямо к началу и можем опять притворяться, что мы все одна большая, белая и пушистая, счастливая, хреновая СЕМЬЯ! Это будет ЛЕГЧЕ, так? Потому что всегда должно быть то, что ЛЕГЧЕ ВСЕГО для тебя!

– Этого достаточно. – Ториэль шагнула вперёд, сжимая руки в кулаки. – Я не позволю тебе так разговаривать с моим ребёнком.

– Не могу поверить, – сказала Андайн, прищуривая глаз. – Не могу поверить, что вы все их так легко простите!

– Андайн. – Азгор медленно поднялся на ноги. Андайн притихла, окидывая его вычисляющим взглядом. Он вдохнул и повернулся, глядя на неё с усталым и измученным видом.

– Это не легко, – сказал он. – Я понимаю твой гнев.

– Нет, не понимаешь, – зарычала Андайн, уже тише.

– Гнев от того, что человек истребил твоих близких? – вздохнул Азгор. – Конечно понимаю.

Андайн не ответила, смотря себе под ноги.

– Никто не требует, чтобы ты их прощала, – продолжил Азгор. – Простишь ли ты их сейчас или позже или никогда – это тебе решать. Но причина тому, почему они это сделали… они уже объяснили её.

– Ага, ну, я этого не слышала, – сказала Андайн, снова впиваясь взглядом в Фриска. – Я хочу услышать это от них.

– Я н… я н… – старался рот Фриска. Они тяжело сглотнули, попытались прочистить горло, но не вышло ничего, кроме задушенных звуков.

– Ну, выкладывай!

– А-андайн, мне кажется, вероятно, они н-не могут сейчас говорить, – сказала Альфис, слегка ослабляя хватку, теперь, когда явная опасность миновала. – Эм, может, нам стоит д-дать им чуть-чуть времени, ладно? Они уже объяснили ч-часть всего.

– Этого _недостаточно,_ – огрызнулась Андайн. Она оглянулась, смотря на всех остальных. – Я не понимаю! Я не понимаю, как вы все могли просто смириться с этим!

– Андайн, мы НЕ смирились с этим! – сказал Папирус, роняя руки по бокам. – Всё это чрезвычайно ужасно и огорчающе! По-моему, мы все просто пытаемся справиться с этим лучшим известным нам способом?

– Потому что вы все слишком наивные и великодушные! – сказала Андайн.

Внезапно, она развернулась к Сансу.

– А что насчёт тебя? Ты какой-то ужасно молчаливый, – сказала она, становясь напротив него и опираясь о стол одной рукой. Её когти впились в древесину.

Санс уставился вверх на неё.

– А чё ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

Её рот снова искривился в оскал. – Что-нибудь! Что, у тебя не найдётся какой-нибудь тупой шутки, чтобы всё высмеять? Ты же в курсе, если они убили всех, то значит, они убили _Папируса,_ да?

Санс медленно перевёл взгляд на Папируса. Тот снова вернулся к заламыванию рук. Он встретился с Сансом взглядом с потерянным выражением лица.

– Ага.

– И что, тебя это просто не заботит?

– Я уже знал, – сказал Санс.

Андайн замолчала. Как и вся остальная комната.

Это было единственным, чего не упомянул Фриск. Они прикрыли его, как и он прикрывал их вчера. Но если они собирались бросить себя под каток, то он мог бы тогда уж и присоединиться к ним.

Все уставились на него. Глаз Андайн расширился.

– Что?

– _Что?_

Санс посмотрел на Фриска. Они всё ещё прижимались к стенке, наблюдая за ним.

– Я знал практически всё это, – сказал он. – Знал всё это время.

Он услышал, как ахнула Ториэль. Краем глазницы он увидел, как шевельнулась Андайн, но не принял мер, чтобы увернуться. Она протянула руку через стол, схватила его за толстовку, затем потянула вверх, настолько сильно, что он ударился о край стола. Санс поморщился и остался висеть у неё в хватке, поднятый в воздух. Он почувствовал, как свалился стул под ним.

– ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ?!

– Андайн!

– Ты знал ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ?! И ты никогда не ГОВОРИЛ НАМ?!

– Да, – сказал Санс, встречая её взгляд своим собственным, пустым. Он мог бы, наверное, вырваться, если бы действительно постарался, но это включало бы в себя старания. – Отпусти меня.

Андайн яростно встряхнула его, ушибая его нижние рёбра о край стола. Он снова поморщился. Ещё чуть сильнее, и он начнёт терять десятичные дроби. Андайн, наверное, сдерживалась именно по этой причине.

– Что с тобой, мать твою, НЕ ТАК?!

– Андайн.

Внезапно, Папирус стоял рядом с ней. Санс даже не заметил, когда тот сдвинулся. Он положил руку ей на плечо.

– Опусти моего брата.

Санс _никогда_ не слышал, чтобы его брат использовал такой голос.

Кажется, Андайн тоже поразилась. Она посмотрела на него, кидая взгляд на руку у неё на плече, затем обратно на Санса, свирепо глядя на него, словно он был низчайшей, самой отвратительной вещью во всей вселенной.

Она отпустила. Санс споткнулся, но умудрился не упасть, схватываясь за стол и поднимаясь. Он потёр свои рёбра, скрывая новое содрогание боли. На нём останутся синяки, но он не был уверен, как бы Папирус отреагировал прямо сейчас, если бы подумал, что Санс на самом деле пострадал.

Папирус отпустил плечо Андайн.

– Ты знал всё это время, – сказала она с еле сдерживаемой злостью. – Почему ты, блядь, ничего не сказал?

– Разницы не было бы.

– _Херня._

– Нет, Андайн, он п-прав, – сказала Альфис, шагая вперёд и нервно переводя взгляд от одного на другого. – Сбросы заставляют нас в-всё забыть, не считая некоторого дежавю. Санс помнил только немножко больше, ч-чем все остальные. Д-достаточно, чтобы сложить картину по кусочкам, мне кажется. А если бы он сказал что-то, всё п-просто Сбросилось бы. Точно?

Санс кивнул. Андайн повернулась лицом к Альфис.

– Откуда ты вообще зн… – Она остановилась, глядя на Альфис, словно видела её впервые. – Ты… ты тоже знала?

– Ага, но т-только про Сбросы. Я не… – Альфис кинула быстрый, обиженный взгляд на Санса. – Я не знала, что это был Фриск. Н-но мне кажется, я понимаю, почему Санс ничего не говорил.

– Да, – согласился Папирус, тоже следя за ним. – Санс рассказал мне вчера про Сбросы. Но он не упоминал Фриска.

– О господи! – Андайн вырвала свою руку из хватки Альфис. – Что, ВСЕ знали про это, кроме меня?!

– А-андайн…

– У меня было только предчувствие, – мрачно сказал Азгор. – Когда я готовился сразиться с ними, у меня… было предчувствие.

Андайн вскинула руки к потолку и засмеялась.

– Ладно! Классно! Не говорите капитану Стражи, что вокруг бегает кровожадный, путешествующий во времени маленький _демон!_

Краешком глазницы, Санс увидел, что Фриска передёрнуло, словно их пнули в живот.

– Не говорите мне про самую важную угрозу в Подземелье! А потом продолжайте держать меня в неведении, когда нам всем положено быть на Поверхности, свободными и счастливыми, когда это НЕ ТАК! Когда мы никогда не БУДЕМ свободными, потому что они просто могут Сбросить, когда пожелают!

– Они сказали, что пытаются ОСТАНОВИТЬ Сбросы! – сказал Папирус, стараясь переговорить её.

– По-моему, смысл сейчас не в этом, – сказал голос у двери. Меттатон вернулся. Он прислонялся к дверной раме, наблюдая за разбирательством с мрачным видом.

– Фриск солгал нам всем, – продолжил он, пока никто не успел прервать его. – И более того, судя по всему, Альфис и Санс тоже лгали нам всё это время. – Меттатон посмотрел прямо на Альфис. – Я правильно расслышал, дорогуша?

Альфис побледнела и невнятно залопотала.

– Мы можем обсудить участие Санса с Альфис позже, – сказала Ториэль с резким взглядом на Санса. – Именно сейчас нам стоит сосредоточиться на Фриске. Это ужасная среда для ребёнка. Я хочу забрать их домой. Они ошеломлены.

– Мне кажется, им _никуда_ не стоит идти, пока все важные, политические персоны в этой комнате не обсудили, что _делать_ с ними, – заметил Меттатон.

– Вот именно, – согласилась Андайн.

Ториэль ощетинилась. – Ничего не _будет_ с ними сделано.

Андайн с Меттатоном заговорили одновременно. Альфис попыталась снова дотянуться до Андайн, но та вырвала свою руку, даже не глядя на Альфис, которая съёжилась и отпрянула. Азгор переместился между Ториэль и остальными с поднятыми руками, пытаясь быть голосом разума. Папирус отошёл к Ториэль, вопя даже громче, чем обычно, чтобы его услышали сквозь шум. Комната вскоре наполнилась криками.

Санс посмотрел мимо Ториэль на Фриска. Они скользнули на пол, прижав обе руки к ушам, спрятав лицо за волосами.

Санс не был уверен, что выдержит ещё. Надо было убраться отсюда. Он подумал о доме, пытаясь мысленно отделить жильё на Поверхности от того, что в Подземелье. Он почувствовал наступающую вибрацию, затем остановился, снова глядя на Фриска.

Он обогнул стол, двигаясь за спинами Папируса и Ториэль к Фриску. Никто даже не заметил его. Даже Фриск, казалось, не заметил. Их глаза были крепко зажмурены. Они тряслись даже сильнее, чем тогда, на горе.

Санс почувствовал себя онемевшим. Он придвинулся ближе к ним и протянул руку, осторожно, чтобы не дотронуться до них.

– Фриск.

Они открыли глаза, сразу же заставляя слёзы течь по своему лицу. Им понадобилось время, чтобы сфокусироваться настолько, чтобы вообще увидеть Санса. Выражение их лица было за гранью ужаса, слепой животной паникой. Он чуть приподнял свою руку, чтобы им лучше было видно.

– Хочешь уйти?

У него даже не было полной уверенности, что они слышат его через крики в комнате, или шум, звучащий у них в голове. Какое-то время они просто переводили взгляд с его руки на лицо.

Они взялись за его руку. Их кожа была влажной.

Санс телепортировался. Он целился в гостиную, но не мог сосредоточиться достаточно, так что оба возникли на крыльце дома, слегка спотыкаясь при посадке. Всё окунулось в мгновенную, блаженную тишину. Сумерки наступили уже давно. Даже птицы спали. Сквозь промежуток между кронами деревьев виднелись рассыпанные по небу звёзды. Огоньки глаз Санса задержались на них ненадолго, прежде чем он вспомнил, чем занимался.

– Э-э, я не знаю, подходит ли это, но я не смог… больше ничего придумать. Прости.

Они издали тихий звук и помотали головой. Санс отпустил их руку, но вместо того, чтобы отдёрнуться, как обычно, они схватили рукав его толстовки. Он решил не тратить время на удивление и провёл их внутрь.

В доме было так же тихо, как и на крыльце. Санс вздохнул с облегчением и провёл Фриска к дивану, не заморачиваясь со светом. Фриск до сих пор плакал в тишине, до сих пор дрожал. Санс помог им усесться. Он начал отстраняться, но они усилили хватку на его рукаве.

– Я просто пойду, найду тебе одеяло или что-нибудь, ладно? – сказал он. – Я мигом.

Они повторили свой тихий звук и отпустили.

– Хочешь воды? – спросил Санс, чувствуя себя в какой-то степени беспомощным. Он просто хотел увести их и себя подальше от всех этих воплей. Дальше этого особых планов не было. – Чая? Я не знаю. Или, пожалуй, ты не можешь… э-э-э, кивни, если хочешь воды.

Они кивнули, отрывистыми движениями.

– Хорошо. Я скоро вернусь.

Санс нашёл одеяло в одном из шкафов и налил стакан воды из крана кухни. Он протянул им одеяло и поставил стакан на тумбочку рядом. Они заворачивались в одеяло, пока даже их лицо не пропало.

Санс наконец-то уселся на противоположный конец дивана.

– В общем, э-э-э. – Он попытался придумать хоть что-нибудь хорошее и сдался, качая головой. – Это был отстой.

Они подтвердили это тихим звуком из-под одеяла.

– Но эй, могло бы пройти и хуже? – Он очень слабо улыбнулся и пожал плечами. – По крайней мере, хоть снаряды не летали?

Они слышимо вздрогнули, и Санс дал себе мысленный пинок.

– Прости. Э-э. Не лучшее время для шуток, я знаю.

Раньше это никогда его не останавливало, но именно сейчас он не был уверен, нашлись ли бы у него силы для представления. Последние несколько дней прямо-таки истощили их.

– Кажется, нам всем нужно просто немного времени, чтобы остыть, – сказал он через некоторое время. – Всё просто как-то… вышло из-под контроля. Наверное, стоило держать рот на замке.

Он вытащил свой телефон и отправил короткое сообщение Папирусу, написав, где были они с Фриском. Так хоть никто не будет психовать. Потом он замолчал, иногда поглядывая на Фриска, чтобы проверить, как они там. Спустя какое-то время, их дрожь угомонилась. Он увидел, как они высовывают руку из одеяла и нетвёрдо хватают стакан воды, потом затягивают его к себе под одеяло.

Всё прошло примерно так же хорошо, как он и ожидал – иначе говоря, катастрофически. У него был весь день, чтобы пробежаться по сценариям у себя в голове, чтобы обсудить, отговаривать ли Фриска от этого или нет. Впрочем, как только они вбивали себе что-то в голову, то это было почти невозможно изменить. У них было несметное количество временных линий, чтобы подумать над этим; такое решение никак не могло быть принято с лёгкостью. Проблемой были только последствия. В худшем случае, все бы сразу же обернулись против Фриска. Спасибо господи, этого не случилось. И по крайней мере, им больше никогда не придётся проводить этот разговор, хотя бы до следующей временной линии – когда Санс бы, безусловно, забыл о нём. Это к лучшему.

Но тайное теперь стало явным, и сделанного было не воротить. Про такое существовала человеческая поговорка – что-то про срывание пластырей. Санс не совсем был уверен, что чувствует. Истощение, усталость, лёгкое облегчение; словно он просто хотел завалиться спать и переждать грозу. Фриск, должно быть, чувствовал себя в тысячу раз хуже. Он никогда не видел их такими, сжатыми в комок и в ужасе, как будто они даже не управляли больше своим разумом. Ни следа Решимости в них. Он гадал, было ли это из-за реакции Андайн, или из-за всех криков. Или из-за того, что Сансу ну просто понадобилось разинуть свой большой рот и ещё сильнее всё испортить.

Он снова посмотрел на них, до сих пор зарытых в одеяло, тихих и неподвижных.

– Э-э-э, знаешь. – Он замешкался. В таких делах он был никудышным. Он мог толкать речи хоть до самого конца света, но был худшим, когда дело касалось утешения других. Наверное, ему не стоило совсем ничего говорить. Да чёрт, он даже не был уверен, слышат ли они его.

– Если на то пошло. Не думаю, что мне хватило бы… мужества этого сделать. Хранил тот секрет всё это время, линию за линией. Папсу пришлось вытянуть его из меня. Боролся с ним до самого конца. Но ты просто взял и рассказал его. Хотя ты должен был знать, что всё может пойти наперекосяк. Ты храбрый ребёнок.

Они не ответили, но он заметил, как они шевельнулись под одеялом. Он искоса наблюдал за ними.

– Мне лучше разговаривать? Или, э-э-э, просто заткнуться?

Прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем они ответили.

– Г… ри. – Это прозвучало хрипло и шипяще, еле слышно. Сансу пришлось наклониться чуть ближе, чтобы убедиться, что он расслышал правильно.

– Ладно. Э-э-э. – Он забарабанил пальцами друг по другу, пытаясь придумать что угодно, что было бы хоть отдалённо важно или полезно. Он даже не был уверен, были ли у него сейчас силы на разговор. Он всё вспоминал взгляд в глазу Андайн, когда она схватила его. Обиженное выражение лица Альфис. Тон Ториэль. Как терпение Папируса просто лопнуло.

Может, они больше никогда не смогут смотреть на него как прежде. Или друг на друга.

Что важнее, никто из них не будет смотреть на Фриска как прежде, пока наконец не произойдёт Сброс. Это, должно быть, отягощало их мысли сильнее остального.

Санс тяжело вздохнул и зажал руки между коленями. Не было ничего, о чём он мог бы сейчас говорить, что хоть в какой-то степени помогло бы. Лучшее, что он мог сделать – просто заполнить тишину.

– Хочешь услышать историю?

Они не проявили признаков того, что вообще услышали его.

– Короче, однажды, когда мы были маленькими, мы с Папсом исследовали свалку, – сказал он, разговаривая почти монотонно. – Ради запасов и еды, игрушек, всякого такого. Папсу свалка всегда нравилась, но ему обычно становилось скучно, если мы были там слишком долго. То есть, ему до сих пор легко становится скучно. Если только он не сосредоточен на головоломке или чём-нибудь. Тогда, хех. Его ничто не может оторвать от неё. В общем. Я придумывал игры, чтобы занимать его, чтобы он не забрёл куда-нибудь. Я усаживал его, типа, искать что-нибудь, что было конкретной формы или цвета, и складывать всё в кучу. Так что он был занят этим, пока я набивал наш рюкзак.

Он вдохнул, слабо улыбаясь. И не вспомнить, что он заставил Папируса искать в тот день, но тот горел таким же энтузиазмом, как и всегда. По крайней мере, какое-то время.

– Но я отвлёкся. Я нашёл кусочек книги, который мне понравился, и начал читать. Папирус всё повторял, что нашёл всё, что он там искал, но я еле его слышал. По-моему, я просто приказал ему продолжать поиски. Я просто был так очарован чтением, похоже. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, но в конце концов я поднял взгляд, а он просто… исчез.

Было странно разговаривать об этом с кем-то, кто не был Папирусом. Странно, но также безопасно. Одно из его немногих воспоминаний, у которых не было достаточно значения, чтобы кто-нибудь мог попробовать вонзиться в них и разобрать по косточкам, использовать против него. Просто… просто нелепая история про двух глупых детей.

– Я искал повсюду. Начал звать его по имени. Никакого ответа. Так что я начал реально волноваться. Водопадье – это одно из тех мест, про которые сочиняют всякие истории, чтобы пугать детей. Все те извилистые туннели, все те кусочки, которых нет на картах, плюс там темнее, чем в остальном Подземелье. Народ говорил о бездонных озёрах, или странных существах, которые выползали из темноты и ели непослушных детей. Всякое такое. Так что я ищу там везде, и я схожу с ума, думая, что его съели или он свалился с водопада или в яму. Я худший брат на всём свете, позволил вот своему младшему брату исчезнуть, и, наверное, умереть. И всё из-за того, что я отвлёкся на какую-то тупую книгу.

Санс усмехнулся про себя. Ребёнок-идиот. Никому не нужный.

– Но потом, наконец-то, я слышу, как рядом шумят эхо-цветки. И они разговаривают голосом Папируса. Просто напевают, по-моему. Я начинаю идти по их следу, начинаю слышать, как они зовут меня по имени его голосом. А потом я оказываюсь на верхушке такой, вроде как, насыпи, а внизу просто целая куча всякой всячины. А Папс просто сидит посередине, улыбается и разговаривает с вещами. Говорит, мол, если ты потерялся, то надо оставаться на месте, и что его большой брат будет искать его, что… Санс отличный брат, он скоро меня найдёт. Санс никогда не бросит меня.

Он замолчал на несколько долгих секунд с увядающей ухмылкой. Он уставился на свои колени.

– В общем. Я просто бегу вниз по насыпи и так крепко его обнимаю. Я даже не могу притворяться сердитым, настолько я рад, что он в порядке. А он просто счастлив видеть меня. Даже не боялся, ничего. Он сказал, что придумывал игры с цветками, пока ждал. Он всегда старается не падать духом в плохих ситуациях.

Санс освободил руки от коленей и откинулся назад на спинку дивана. Он рассеянно потёр нижние рёбра; они ныли только чуть-чуть. Пустяки.

– Короче. Нет особого смысла в этой истории. Кроме как сказать, что мой бро всегда был очень крутым.

Он взглянул на Фриска и с удивлением уловил проблеск их лица, в основном спрятанного под одеялом. Они наблюдали за ним.

– О. Очень. Крутым.

Их голос ещё скрипел, как ржавый механизм, но по крайней мере, они образовывали слова. Он чуть улыбнулся. Их лицо опустилось, взгляд скользил вниз, пока они не уставились в пустоту.

– Пос. Поступил ли я п-правильно? С-с-с. Стоило ли. Мне. Врать дальше? С-стоило ли. Мне не г-г-говорить?

– Я… э-э. Малыш, я не знаю. Я… я не тот парень, кого надо спрашивать про честность.

– Мог. В-всё испортить.

– Не-а. Я так не считаю. Просто… тут многое надо переварить. Много сильного трения. Они остынут со временем.

– С-с-с. Стоило бы. Злиться н-н-н. На м-м-меня. Не друг на. Друга.

Санс тяжело вздохнул и потёр лицо обеими руками.

– Ага, ну. Вполне ожидаемо, некоторые из них будут защищать тебя, некоторые будут злиться. И я не то чтобы особо помог. Надо было помалкивать.

– М-м-м. – Фриск слегка шевельнулся, протягивая руку, чтобы поставить свой уже пустой стакан на тумбочку. – Правда – это. Важ. Но.

– Я мог бы найти время получше. – Санс устроился поудобнее, прислоняясь к подлокотнику дивана. – А, ну и ладно. Может, если они будут заняты, крича на меня, то они будут кричать на тебя немного меньше.

– М-н-н. – Фриск вздрогнул под одеялом и судорожно втянул в себя воздух. – Никаких. Криков.

Их голос стал выше от возвращающегося страха.

– Это ли, э-э-э. Спровоцировало тебя?

Они пожали плечами.

– Тоже не фанат громких звуков, – сказал Санс.

– Крики, – снова сказали они, уже настоятельнее.

– Ох. Хотя Андайн и Папирус постоянно кричат?

– Другое.

– Ясно. Эй…

– Она была права, – сказали они голосом, который уже лишался страха и эмоций. – Я не хороший. Не могу быть хорошим. Даже когда хочу. Не должно. Быть так трудно, быть. Хорошим. Да? Надо было знать. Надо было послушать. Не хороший. Не могу быть.

– Эй. – Санс придвинулся примерно на дюйм ближе, достаточно, чтобы до них было рукой подать. – Эй, брось. Даже я знаю, что это неправда. Будь ты совсем не способен поступать хорошо или изменяться, мы никогда бы сюда не добрались. Ты ведь знаешь это, да?

К его удивлению, они тихо фыркнули.

– Ты в это не веришь.

– Что?

– Не всегда.

Он чувствовал, как краешки воспоминания прокрадываются с задворок его разума и удержал их. Не сейчас. Может, никогда. Он отвёл взгляд на слишком долгое время.

– Просто… постарайся успокоиться, малой. Ладно? Просто дыши. Медленно.

Они так и сделали. Он слышал, как они очень медленно, глубоко втянули в себя воздух и выдохнули его, с такой же скоростью. Как будто у них был опыт; как будто кто-то однажды рассказал им, как надо дышать.

– Ага, молодец, – сказал он, слабо улыбаясь вопреки себе. – Продолжай в том же духе.

Какое-то время Фриск не говорил, усаживаясь ровнее, расслабляя дыхание. Санс молчал, слушая их дыхание, думая, как они заслуживали здесь кого-то другого, кого-то, кто на самом деле знал, как помочь. Кого-то, кто знал, что им было нужно. Не такого, как он. Никогда не такого, как он.

Несколько минут спустя, они уже устало вздохнули.

– Что теперь? – спросили они.

– Ну. – Действительно, что. – Шаг за шагом, точно? Всё это дело, может, и было заминкой, но может, и нет. То есть… Азгор был довольно-таки резонным. Кажется, он будет готов помочь тебе.

– Нам.

– …Ага, как хочешь.

– Я… – Фриск тяжело сглотнул и попытался снова. – Его. Трезубец.

– А?

– Ломает вещи. Ломает, эм… – Они взглянули на него, кажется, ведя недолгий внутренний спор о чём-то. – Во временных линиях, где. Ма… Ториэль и все не приходят. Я дерусь с ним. Когда мы дерёмся, он ломает мою Пощаду своим трезубцем. Чтобы я не мог пощадить его или убежать.

– Ох. Это…

Это звучало знакомо. Слишком знакомо, тем ужасным, колющим образом, который означал, что Санс забывал что-то мучительное, что-то кошмарное. Как и раньше. Как и всегда.

– Санс?

– Ничего. Это просто… кажется знакомым. В общем, э-э. Может, я могу поговорить с ним за тебя.

Они покачали головой. – Я. Хочу. Эм. Не знаю, м-могу ли сегодня. И он уезжает. Завтра.

– Честно? Почему?

– Ему надо говорить с важными людьми в. Другой. Части страны. Он вернётся. Через несколько дней.

– Ну, то есть. Не к спеху, знаешь?

– Наверное. – Они наблюдали за ним пару секунд, выискивая что-то глазами. – Может, Альфис?

– О. Ага, э-э-э. Я могу попробовать. Я всё равно уже раньше говорил с ней кое о чём. Кстати говоря. Мне кажется, рано или поздно мне надо будет вернуться в… эм. – Он сделал паузу и посмотрел из одного из близлежащих окон. На улице темно, на подоконнике снег. Снег, но не Снежнеград. – Мне надо… обратно в Снежнеград. Взять кое-что из старого дома.

Как ни странно, они кивнули. – Мне тоже. Надо п-поговорить кое с кем.

– Хех. Мы можем устроить из этого что-нибудь. Целый поход. Надо только убедить Папируса с Ториэль отпустить нас хоть куда-нибудь после всего этого.

– Хм-м.

Они оба снова замолчали. Санс почувствовал гудение своего телефона, но проигнорировал его. Он изучал свои колени, как показалось, долгое время, размышляя.

– Этого никогда раньше не происходило, да?

– Нет. Теперь всё другое.

– Ты будешь… ну, знаешь, в порядке после этого?

Они ответили не сразу. Послышался их тихий вздох. – Я. Всегда в порядке.

– Ну, это неправда.

– Всегда в порядке. Как и ты.

Он посмотрел на них, приподнимая надбровную дугу. – Ладно. Задел.

– А ты. Будешь?

Он подумал о том, не дать ли им самый очевидный ответ, и слабо ухмыльнулся, решая иначе. – Я выживу. Андайн может никогда не простить меня. Я… как-то больше волнуюсь за неё с Ал. Но, э-э-э… жизнь и будущее и все эти глупости. Они означают жизнь с последствиями, правда?

Уголок их рта еле заметно дрогнул. Они кивнули, вновь Решительные.

– Правда, – сказали они. – Мы не… выше последствий. Я просто. Думал, что последствия будут ч-чем-то другим.

– Например?

– Например, никто меня не простит. Например… они попытаются убить меня. Чего-нибудь.

– Ты думал… но, малыш, ты ведь знаешь, что… то есть, Ториэль и Папирус по крайней мере никогда не…

Они уставились на него в ответ, и он моргнул. Точно. Он уже пробовал привести этот аргумент, там, на горе. Фриск точно знал, на что именно каждый из них был способен. Даже Ториэль могла их убить. Может, даже Папирус.

– Если ты знал, что это могло случится, то почему же ты всем рассказал? Нам нужна помощь только от Азгора, так? И Ал, но она уже в курсе. Ты мог бы пропустить эту часть, или, не знаю, просто сказать Азгору.

Их взгляд был жёстким и Решительным. – Если у меня не получится, мне надо знать, что они могут остановить меня. Им… надо знать, с чем… они имеют дело. Со мною, и тем, что, что ещё там Сбрасывает. Я думаю… нам нужно больше, чем один только Азгор. Нам нужны все. В-все должны участвовать, или, или оно не подействует. Я не знаю, почему знаю это, я, я просто знаю.

Санс не ответил. Он думал о том же, чувствовал это уже несколько раз. Но кто вообще считался за «всех»? И с чем они должны были помочь? Остановить Сбросы? Это было невозможно ещё тогда, когда он _точно_ знал, кто Сбрасывает. Теперь же, им придётся бороться с какой-то второй сущностью – это было не просто невозможно, это было смехотворно. Не было смысла даже задумываться над этим.

Но он не мог сказать этого Фриску. Каким-то образом, невзирая на всё, что они сделали и что пережили, у них ещё осталась надежда. Он не мог забрать этого у них, как и не мог забрать этого у Папируса.

– Я хочу Сохранить всё. Если в конце это з-значит, что они все… отвергнут меня или возненавидят меня или убьют меня. То, то это ничего. Если только они будут Сохранены и ничто больше не сможет этого испортить.

Какое-то время Санс пялился на них, слегка хмурясь. В итоге они отвернулись, потупляя взгляд, возвращая лицо к обычной нейтральности.

– Малыш… может, лицемерно с моей стороны говорить это, но если ты планируешь спасать весь мир, то, ну. Ты – часть этого мира. Пару дней назад ты сказал, что не существует счастливой концовки без меня. Но без _тебя_ не существует ничего.

Они потрясли головой и остались в тишине, до сих пор не глядя на него. Он смотрел на них чуть дольше, проверяя, не скажут ли или сделают ли они что-нибудь. В конце концов он тоже отвернулся, вздыхая. Ему не то чтобы можно было осуждать. Такое же мышление погнало его на верх горы. Это не было самопожертвованием. Это было самоненавистью.

Сейчас просто не было время давить на них. Они и так уже достаточно пережили на сегодня.

Он вытащил телефон из кармана. Папирус ответил ему.

– Папс и Тори в пути, – сказал Санс. Он подтянул себя на ноги, медленно, глубоко вздыхая, и стал мысленно подготавливаться. – Я заварю чая.

Фриск не сказал больше ни слова.

***

  
Сначала Ториэль говорила немного, по крайней мере, Сансу. Она крепко обняла Фриска и шёпотом провела с ними быстрый разговор. Санс ошивался неподалёку, ожидая неизбежного.

Как только Ториэль провела Фриска в машину, она остановилась у входной двери и повернулась к Сансу со строгим лицом. Папирус чуть ли не приклеил себя к нему, и несмотря на её многозначительный взгляд, он не сдвигался с места.

– Папирус, – мягко сказала она после нескольких секунд этого. – Ты не против, если я поговорю с Сансом наедине? Это будет недолго. Мне кажется, нам всем хотелось бы закончить с этим днём, в конце концов; и вопреки всему, мир продолжает вертеться.

– Вы очень правы! – сказал Папирус, радостно улыбаясь, но всё ещё не двигаясь. – Мне кажется, мы И ПРАВДА хотим закончить со сегодняшним! Прошло очень много времени! Разговоры лучше, когда все не УСТАЛИ и не РАССТРОЕНЫ!

Улыбка Ториэль чуть натянулась. – Вот почему я буду краткой.

Папирус собрался было отвечать, но Санс очень мягко дотронулся до его локтя. Папирус замолчал на пол-секунды и затем кивнул.

– Тогда хорошо! Я! Пойду готовить спагетти!

Он побежал на кухню, оставляя Санса и Ториэль вдвоём в прихожей. Санс смотрел на неё снизу-вверх, с прежним смирным видом. Всё в порядке. Он знал, что это грядёт. Даже если бы Ториэль никогда не узнала о Сбросах или обо всём этом – в конечном счёте, этому разговору суждено было состояться.

Она не заговорила, пока типичный грохот готовки спагетти не стал доноситься с кухни.

– Во-первых, я ценю, что ты увёл Фриска из такой враждебной ситуации. Но это уже два раза меньше чем за неделю, когда ты исчезаешь с моим ребёнком.

– Э-э-э…

– Ты мой друг, Санс, и я доверяю тебе. Но больше не исчезай с моим ребёнком без предупреждения. Я только прошу, чтобы ты _сообщал_ мне в следующий раз.

– Ага. Конечно.

Она медленно кивнула, уставившись на него.

– Как долго ты знал?

– Всё время, – ответил Санс. – Уже до того, как я увидел, как они выходят из двери в Руины.

Её лицо было трудно прочитать. – Как?

– Эта часть – немного долгая история. Э-э. Давай просто скажем, я знал, что приходит нечто, что может запутывать время. А когда я увидел Фриска, то знал, что это должны были быть они.

Кажется, она была не полностью довольна ответом – на её лице промелькнуло хмурое выражение, но она не настаивала.

– Ты знал про эту… силу «Сбросов», о которой они говорили, – сказала она, уже тише. – И ты также знал, что они… убивают монстров?

– Ага.

– И ты никому не сказал?

– Нет.

– А… знал ли ты, что они тоже умирали? Были убиты в свою очередь?

Вот и оно. Он не мог больше встретиться с ней взглядом.

– Я не… помню, видел ли этого когда-нибудь, – осторожно сказал он. – Всё это очень неясно. Но мне… показалось, что это должно было происходить, как и всё остальное.

На кратчайший миг, Санс увидел на лице Ториэль выражение кого-то, кто видал войну все те столетия назад. Повидал её, сражался в ней и выжил. Его левая глазница болела. Никакого УР, знал он. Но близко к этому.

Затем выражение пропало, и она просто была похожа на усталую, старую женщину, которая слишком много потеряла и слишком долго была в одиночестве.

– Ясно, – сказала она на выдохе.

– Я… – Он не собирался защищаться. Даже он не мог упасть так низко. Но вероятно, он мог бы хоть объяснить. – Слушай, я…

– Ты приглядывал за ними, – сказала она голосом, лишённым эмоций. – Но ты не защищал их. Как и не защищал никого другого.

Он не ответил. Даже не вздрогнул, хотя казалось, будто его ударили ножом в душу. Он просто слегка сгорбился и уронил взгляд в пол.

– Ясно, – повторила она и выпрямилась. – Мы можем… обсудить это ещё позже. Именно сейчас, я хочу довезти их домой.

Он не ответил, а она не сказала больше ни слова. Она просто повернулась и ушла. Санс стоял на месте, глядя в никуда.

Он шевельнулся только тогда, когда услышал удивлённый визг с кухни и звук чего-то, что загорелось огнём. Он слегка встряхнул себя и направился к дверному проёму. Папирус стоял над плитой, поспешно швыряя крышку на кастрюлю чего-то, что на вид было полыхающей коробкой сухих спагетти.

Санс прислонился к дверной раме, без эмоций. – Думал, к этому времени ты уже поймёшь, что их надо вынимать из коробки.

Папирус выключил плиту и передвинул кастрюлю на другую горелку. Санс до сих пор слышал треск и хруст картона и сырых макарон.

– Я забыл! – весело сказал Папирус, приоткрывая окно над стойкой. Дым повалил наружу, а холодный зимний воздух потёк внутрь. Санс задрожал, хотя он ещё еле чувствовал холод. Слишком походило на вершину горы. Он оттолкнулся от рамы и потащил себя сквозь кухню, чтобы встать рядом с Папирусом. Тот облокотился на стойку, не глядя на него полностью. Лицо Папируса было каменным, призраком того, что Санс видел в конференц-зале.

– Короче, эм! О чём вы говорили с Ториэль?

Санс сгорбился ещё сильнее. – Да так. Просто обсуждали пару старых вещей.

Огни глаз Папируса ненадолго встретились с огнями Санса, прежде чем он снова отвернулся.

– Понятно, – сказал он.

– Ага.

Так они и стояли некоторое время, в молчании.

– У тебя, э-э. У тебя полное право сердиться на меня, знаешь ли. Ты поймал меня на ещё одной лжи, а потом, эм. Я снова просто исчез.

Папирус вздохнул, перестав задерживать дыхание. – Разница в том, что на этот раз, ты сообщил мне, где ты. И увести себя с Фриском оттуда – хорошая идея! Что же касается лжи, ну, это такая, которую я могу понять. Ты защищал Фриска. Я не сержусь на тебя, брат.

– Ты же знаешь, что у тебя право… сердиться и на Фриска, да? То есть… да, они пытаются исправиться, и они пытаются окончательно всё исправить, но. Они всё равно натворили много плохих вещей.

Папирус недолго молчал, всё ещё глядя в никуда, чуть-чуть хмурясь.

– Я… не думаю, что сержусь на них. Я… разочарован? Но также счастлив и горд, что они пытаются поступить правильно? И… чувствую себя противоречиво, потому что теперь я знаю, что мой друг убивал моих близких? Но они даже не единственные, кто так делал? Все остальные…

Он сделал паузу, хмурясь сильнее.

– Я не знаю. Я не могу сейчас об этом думать.

Санс осторожно следил за ним.

– На… Андайн, тогда? – Санс замешкался. – Мне кажется, что я никогда не видел тебя таким гневным.

Папирус ответил не сразу. Он чуть скривил лицо и потёр свой лоб.

– Вот каково это – чувствовать головную боль? – сказал он. – У меня их никогда раньше не было!

– Э-э-э… у меня ещё есть немного чая… пойду, принесу тебе. Давай, иди садись. Не волнуйся о пожаре спагетти, я справлюсь с ним.

Папирус отправился в гостиную и практически рухнул на диван, откидываясь назад и глядя куда-то в потолок. Пожар, видимо, погас, а дым испарился, так что Санс закрыл окно. Не понадобилось много времени на то, чтобы снова нагреть чайник – вода ещё была почти горячей. Санс сделал чашку чая из коробки, которую вчера подарила Андайн, и принёс её Папирусу, который принял её, даже не глядя на него. Санс утонул в своём углу дивана, не спуская глазниц со своего брата, не в состоянии выкрутить затяжной узел напряжения в своей душе. Папирус сидел неподвижно, хотя казалось, будто он пытается расслабиться. Он слишком сильно сжимал кружку.

– Я не пострадал, знаешь ли.

– Знаю.

– Даже не так, как тогда в один раз, когда она превратила мою душу в зелёный. Я в порядке, бро, просто… устал от всего.

– Знаю.

– И у неё есть право злиться. У них всех есть.

– Я… да, наверное.

Папирус осторожно отхлебнул своего чая.

– Она извинилась, вообще-то. Когда мы поняли, что вы с Фриском пропали и всё начало утихать. По-моему, она просто ужасно себя чувствует из-за всего! И Меттатон тоже! И все, вообще-то! Это всё ОЧЕНЬ огорчает. Так что я понимаю это! Я не… злюсь на неё _больше._

– Ладно.

– Я знаю, что она не навредила бы тебе, хоть она и была очень, совершенно, ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНО рассержена. Да, я. Я знаю это.

– Ага.

Папирус потёр свой лоб сильнее, так быстро стискивая зубы, что Санс почти пропустил это. Он сделал новый глоток.

– Просто, когда я увидел, как она хватает тебя…

Санс покинул свой уголок и пододвинулся ближе. Папирус уставился в свой чай.

– Может, это напомнило мне кое-что, – сказал он, обращаясь к кружке. – Я не уверен. Но я чуть не потерял тебя два дня назад. И всё, что ты сказал, и всё, что сказал Фриск! И тот факт, что Андайн убивала Фриска… а Фриск убивал Андайн! Что все не такие, как я думал! И что может быть, я убил Фриска однажды, и не помню этого! У меня не СОВСЕМ укладываются в голове все эти путешествия во времени, но… но если все те предыдущие временные линии произошли, и если произошло столько вещей, которых никто из нас не помнит… и… и эти мои сны, про то, как тебя обижают…

Папирус мельком, со страхом кинул на него взгляд. Санс приблизился ещё.

– Эй…

– Я з-знаю, что ты думаешь, что я буду в полном порядке, – поспешно сказал Папирус, сжимая чай трясущимися руками. – Если бы что-нибудь стряслось с тобой. Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я просто обошёлся бы без тебя. Но Санс, я… я не смог бы. Я честно, честно не смог бы.

Санс вздрогнул, как будто вокруг его души сжималась холодная, невидимая рука. Он мягко положил свою собственную на плечо Папируса. Тот отвернулся, съёживаясь.

– Прости, – сказал он, вдыхая в попытке выровнять свой голос. – Я знаю, что в последние несколько дней я приставучий. Я знаю, что и в целом могу быть приставучим! Я пытаюсь так не делать. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что _я_ думаю…

Санс обнял его сбоку, так крепко, как только смог. Он дал своей голове опуститься ему на плечо. Папирус пытался держаться прямо, сопротивляясь. Затем он медленно поставил свой чай и обнял Санса в ответ, судорожно выдыхая.

– Я люблю тебя, бро, – прошептал Санс.

Папирус сжал его крепче.

– Мне жаль за всё это. Просто отстой. Но тебе не надо переживать за то, что ты приставучий, хорошо? Если ты приставучий, то я просто пиявка.

Папирус издал звук, отдалённо похожий на смешок.

– И я знаю, что не могу обещать этого, и не знаю, что теперь случится, но… я никуда не денусь. Хорошо?

– Хорошо, – сказал Папирус заглушенным толстовкой Санса голосом.

Какое-то время они молчали, держась друг за друга. Как только он почувствовал, что Папирус перестал дрожать, Санс дал себе расслабиться, устраиваясь у него на боку. Это, казалось, успокоило Папируса ещё сильнее. Если дело снова закончится тем, что они заснут друг на дружке, то Санса это полностью устраивало.

В конце концов, хватка Папируса ослабла, хотя он не отпустил до конца. Он отстранил лицо от плеча Санса ровно настолько, чтобы заговорить.

– Однако, это действительно доказывает это, не так ли?

– Хм?

– Все МОГУТ быть хорошими, если попытаются, – сказал Папирус с торжественной решительностью. – Все могут совершать ошибки или принимать плохие решения, и все могут обижать других, нарочно или нет. Но все могут также ВЫБРАТЬ быть хорошим. Все могут ПЫТАТЬСЯ. Все могут приложить УСИЛИЯ, даже если в то время это кажется невозможным, даже если всё пытается подтолкнуть их к неверной дороге, даже если делать что-нибудь плохое – легче. Это…

Санс услышал, как в его голос вернулась улыбка.

– Это замечательно знать наверняка.

Он медленно моргнул, изучая ткань шарфа Папируса.

– Никогда раньше об этом так не думал, – наконец сказал он. – Ты прав, это… приятно. Хех. Ты потрясающий, бро. Ты всегда видишь лучшее во всех. Всегда видишь светлую сторону.

– Нье-хе! Это дар! Хотя… иногда его и испытывают!

Попытки – это трудная часть. Знать верный выбор – это трудная часть. Но выбор всегда существовал. Всегда.

– Всё же. – Санс шевельнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Горжусь тобой, бро.

– Я ценю это, брат. – Папирус широко зевнул, пытаясь скрыть это свободной рукой. – В общем! Пожалуй, есть ещё столько всего, что надо сделать и о чём поговорить. Нам нужно придумать план, чтобы помочь Фриску! Я могу начать сочинять идеи сегодня ночью!

– Хм, – сказал Санс, прижимаясь к нему сильнее. – Одна проблема с этим. Тебе придётся встать, чтобы хоть что-нибудь сделать, а мне не охота двигаться.

– Са-а-а-анс, – протянул Папирус.

– Я смертельно устал, бро. Просто не могу подняться. Похоже, тебе придётся остаться здесь и служить мне подушкой.

Папирусу не удалось подавить очередной зевок. – Мне честно стоило бы постараться сделать ЧТО-НИБУДЬ…

– С головной болью? Не-а. – Санс сымитировал его зевок, надеясь, что это запустит отрицательную обратную связь. – Денёк был утомительный, точно?

Он ожидал, что Папирус скажет что-то о том, как он никогда-никогда не уставал. Он всегда протестовал, всегда капризничал, даже если доводил себя до грани. Он, наверное, уже днями не спал как следует. Санс всегда был бременем – по крайней мере, сейчас он мог применить это с пользой.

Вместо этого, Папирус допил свой чай и тихонько вздохнул. Это было признаком того, как же сильно он вымотался.

– Полагаю, служить подушкой – это столь же важная работа.

– Самая важная, – согласился Санс, и последняя толика напряжения испарилась. – Я никому не скажу, если ты проспишь больше, чем четыре часа.

Папирус натянул на них обоих одеяло, которое оставил Фриск.

– Ловлю тебя на слове, брат.

***

  
Было сюрреалистичным просыпаться в мире, где большинство из его друзей знали про Сбросы и то, что сделал Фриск. Даже страннее этого было то, что мир продолжил своё существование. За пределами их тесной группы почти ничего не изменилось. Мир не перестал вертеться только потому, что несколько мировоззрений были поколеблены. Им ещё предстояла работа, руководство городком, разборки с человеческими протестующими, и на данный момент, никто не горел желанием поделиться секретом с остальным народом монстров. Санс не был уверен, существовало ли какое-то молчаливое согласие хранить тайну, или некоторые из них просто ждали менее хаотичных времён. В любом случае, пока секрет был в сохранности – и спасибо господи за это, потому что Санс честно не был уверен, смог бы он выдержать, если узнает всё население. Он также не был уверен, сможет ли выдержать это Фриск. Дела и так шли достаточно ненадёжно.

Большинство следующего дня Санс потратил на то, что таскался за Папирусом по пятам, так как оба согласились, что оставлять Санса одного – идея неважная. Папирус настоял на том, чтобы прежде всего устроить Сансу экскурсию по Наружному. Санс наконец-то получше разглядел город, казалось, в первый раз – поездка на машине не отдала ему должное. Наружный начинал соперничать с Новым Домом по размеру. Там были дороги и машины, рестораны кроме «Гриллбиз», ратуша, посольство. Школы и библиотеки ещё не было, но Папирус заверил Санса, что они были в стадии строительства. Повсюду было больше монстров, чем Санс когда-либо видел в одном месте, как и несколько людей. Было странно ходить вокруг и видеть всё это. Прямо-таки нереально, да до такой степени, что у Санса появились знакомые чувства потерянности и ошеломления. Он пытался замечать все возможные детали – названия улиц, интересные на вид деревья, отпечатки листьев на цементе тротуаров. Небольшие ориентиры, которые он мог бы сохранить в памяти и использовать для навигации, как он надеялся. Это немного помогало – некоторые вещи держались, некоторые ускользали.

После экскурсии, Санс последовал за Папирусом на работу и приготовился к худшему. Ночной сон мог исправить дела для одних и испортить для других. Фриск и Ториэль уже были в посольстве, когда явились братья, усердно трудясь над загадочными посольскими делами, которые Санс решил даже не пробовать понять. Впрочем, перемены были сразу же заметны. Фриск ходил вокруг, будто снова вернулся в Подземелье – с пустым лицом, тихо, как мышь, полный Решимости. Ториэль практически прицепилась к ним, чертовски стараясь быть оплотом покоя и понимания.

Азгор уехал, как Фриск и сообщил.

– Мы поговорили перед тем, как он ушёл, – сказал Фриск, когда им обоим выдался момент между собраниями. – Он в основном хотел поговорить про. Меня. И чувства и. Всякое. Он…

Они дёрнули себя за краешек рукава, глядя под ноги.

– Он… как-то понимает.

– Ага, – мрачно сказал Санс, поднимая взгляд и видя, как Ториэль смотрит на них с другого конца холла. – Если кто-то и собирался, то это он.

– М-м. Я спросил про трезубец. Он сказал. Что не знает, подействует ли он. Людям не положено, эм. Использовать его. Но у него не было времени объяснить много перед тем, как. Ему пришлось уйти. Но он сказал, что не сможет сломать… эм. Что не сможет сломать Сброс за меня. Что мне придётся сделать это самому, так как Сброс отличается от… других вещей. И он сказал, что даже не знает, смогу ли я вообще поднять его.

Они сказали последнюю фразу с фырканьем, словно обиделись.

– О, пф-ф-ф, это справедливо, – сказал Санс, ухмыляясь и потирая подбородок. Раньше он видел трезубец только мельком, но если он правильно помнил, штуковина была почти с самого Азгора ростом.

– Наверное, он сможет объяснить побольше, когда вернётся.

– Наверное, – сказали они подозрительно задумчивым тоном.

Он собирался спросить, что они затеяли, но потом взглянул наверх и увидел, как Ториэль слегка хмурится на них обоих. Было ли это из-за того, как затянулся разговор, или просто потому, что она больше не доверяла ему рядом с Фриском, он не был уверен. И не хотел узнавать.

– Э-э, ну. Мы можем поговорить ещё позже. По-моему, Ториэль тебя ждёт.

Фриск ушёл, отправляясь на очередное собрание с Ториэль. Санс пошёл искать Папируса.

Атмосфера стояла напряжённая. То был не последний раз, когда он ловил Ториэль на том, как она пялилась на него, и она хмурилась каждый раз, когда он приближался ближе чем на десятку шагов к Фриску. Санс старался не попадаться никому под ноги. Он держался вблизи Папируса вторую половину дня, изображая интерес в тонкостях дипломатии и засыпая в углу во время встречи с какими-то человеческими телевизионщиками.

Стало только хуже, когда явилась Андайн с новостями про безопасность города. Санс болтал с Луксом-регистратором у стойки, когда Андайн прошла внутрь, стряхивая снег с сапог. Она и так свирепо глядела, и это только обострилось, когда она заметила Санса.

Он отодвинулся с дороги, когда она прошагала к стойке, встречаясь с ней взглядом на миг, чтобы хотя бы отметить её присутствие. Он хранил молчание.

– Отчёт для Ториэль, – сказала Андайн Луксу.

– Точно, точно, – сказал Лукс, моргая, когда, похоже, заметил внезапное напряжение. – Я позову её.

Андайн прислонилась к стойке в ожидании, скрестив руки. Лукс исчез в своём кабинете. Сансу показалось, что ему стоит свалить, но он ждал здесь, пока Папирус не вернулся с какого-то поручения. Тот был бы раздражён, если бы ему пришлось выслеживать Санса. Вместо этого, он демонстративно проверил телефон. По его мнению, никакая тишина не была неловкой, если её можно было проигнорировать. Санс был очень хорош в этом.

– Эй, – подала голос Андайн примерно через минуту.

Он взглянул в её сторону. На него она не смотрела, а пялилась на дальнюю стену, сжав зубы так сильно, что рисковала стереть их до огрызков.

– Эй, – сказал он, тоже не глядя на неё.

– Прости, что я схватила тебя, – процедила она сквозь зубы. – Мне не стоило этого делать. Я потеряла самообладание.

– О-о. – Он не ожидал от неё извинения, не на самом деле, особенно так скоро. – Ничего страшного. У тебя было право взбеситься.

– Ага, ещё, блядь, какое, – огрызнулась Андайн. – Но у меня не было права так тебя хватать. Я не прощаю тебя, я просто хотела извиниться.

– Ладно.

– Хорошо.

Они оба замолчали. Санс хотел оставить дело на этом, но какой-то глубоко захороненный кусочек совести напомнил ему, что это он здесь сволочь. Это ему надо было приложить усилия.

– А как, э-э-э. Как вы с Альфис поживаете?

– Ха. Это теперь тебе есть дело до нас всех?

Точно. Глупый ход. Она была права – было слишком поздно прилагать усилия. Совершенно слишком.

Ториэль появилась минутой позже, на вид стоическая и сдержанная. Андайн оттолкнулась от стойки, становясь перед ней. Санс опустился на скамейку у стены, надеясь, что никто не заметит его.

– Ежедневный отчёт, я полагаю? – оживлённо спросила Ториэль.

– Подумала, что буду отчитываться перед вами, пока Азгора нет, – ответила Андайн тем же тоном.

– Хорошо. Продолжай.

– Спокойный день. Куча противо-монстровых граффити на южной стороне города. Но протестующие тише, наверное, из-за снега. Примерно шесть из них на периметре. Нападений нет, но мы держим их под присмотром. Лесники поговаривают о том, чтобы отменить их разрешения на лагерь, чтобы прогнать их.

Ториэль слушала её с пустым выражением лица, время от времени кивая. Когда Андайн замолчала, она приподняла брови.

– Это всё?

– Это всё.

– По… нятно. – Ториэль снова кивнула. – Тогда можешь вернуться к своим обязанностям.

– Как вы можете простить ребёнка так легко, но не Азгора? – спросила Андайн прохладным и спокойным тоном. – Мне просто любопытно. Они оба убивали, но у Азгора, хотя бы, была причина. Фриск сам сказал, что иногда у них даже _не было_ причины.

Последовала ледяная тишина. Ториэль смотрела на Андайн со сдержанной яростью, абсолютно неподвижно.

– Ты можешь вернуться к своим _обязанностям,_ Андайн.

Та отвесила неглубокий поклон, затем развернулась и ушла без дополнительных слов. Санс устало прислонился к стене, мечтая телепортироваться.

Когда Лукс вернулся из своего кабинета через минуту, вся ярость, кипящая внутри Ториэль, рассеялась до царственного покоя. Она улыбнулась регистратору, повернулась и ушла, даже не удосуживаясь взглянуть на Санса. Папирус появился через несколько минут, и Санс не покидал его весь оставшийся день, как бы скучно ему ни становилось смотреть на дипломатию в действии.

По пути домой, он наконец набрался храбрости написать Альфис. Она не ответила.

– Ну что ж! – сказал Папирус позже, когда они распаковывали пару случайных коробок. – По-моему, главный вывод – это то, что сегодняшний день мог пройти ГОРАЗДО, ГОРАЗДО хуже! А он не прошёл, так что! Это считается за победу!

– Ага, – ответил Санс, пытаясь звучать максимально искренне. Папирус был прав – могло пройти гораздо хуже. Друзья Санса могут никогда больше с ним не разговаривать, но это была незначительная цена по сравнению с той, которую платил Фриск. Все из них были правы, конечно же. Они заслуживали большего, чем монстра, который не позаботился о том, чтобы всех предупредить, который и пальцем не пошевелил, чтобы защитить потерянного ребёнка, который ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить их, пока не стало слишком поздно. У них всех было право злиться, разочаровываться, ненавидеть его. Если они никогда не простят его или не заговорят с ним снова, то это было к лучшему.

И может, ничто из этого даже не продержится. Тот факт, что это продлилось уже целый день, по большему счёту ничего не значил. На горизонте всегда маячил Сброс. Ему не обязательно было чувствовать ничего по этому поводу, по крайней мере, пока.

Приближалась полночь, когда пришло сообщение от Фриска, пробуждая Санса от беспокойного полусна.

_ты не спишь?_

Он сонно подтянул себя в положение, в котором мог ответить им, с чуть разболевшейся от стрессового сна головой.

_неа. чё как?_

Он щурился от яркого света своего телефона, ожидая ответа.

_можешь помочь мне кое с чем?_

Наверное, это должно было показаться более зловещим.

_может быть. разве тебе не пора в кровать?_

Они ответили почти сразу.

_я буду перед твоим домом через 10 мин, можешь встретить меня?_

А вот это уже казалось зловещим. Санс со стоном выпрямился.

_ладно. собираешься рассказывать, что затеял?_

_собираюсь когда приду. до скорого_

Санс натянул на себя тапочки с толстовкой и вытащил себя из своей спальни. Он остановился у комнаты Папируса. Никаких звуков изнутри. Папирус, как он надеялся, весьма заслуженно спал. Лучше не мешать ему с этим, чем бы оно ни являлось. Если окажется, что это нечто важное, то Санс может написать ему; а если Санс понадобится Фриску подольше, чем на несколько минут, то всегда можно оставить записку.

Он взял себе полуночную закуску, пока ждал, жуя чипсы со вкусом кетчупа и глядя из переднего окна. Поистине, единственным настоящим чудом мира Поверхности было изобилие кетчупа и соответствующих продуктов.

В конце концов Санс увидел, как маленькая фигурка останавливается на тротуаре снаружи. Он скомкал остатки пакета из-под чипсов и вышел. Холод не совсем дотягивал до обычного уровня, но Фриск всё равно был окутан с ног до головы, спрятав почти всё лицо за шарфом.

– Так что за дела? – спросил он, когда достиг их.

– Мне нужна твоя помощь. Эм. Вломиться в дом Азгора.

Санс уставился на них.

– Я попробовал все окна и двери. Но. Всё заперто. Так что, эм. Я подумал, может. Ты мог бы срезать путь.

– Знаешь, э-э-э, обычно я всеми руками за мелкие преступления…

– Он оставил трезубец, когда поехал в столицу, – сказал Фриск, чуть настоятельнее. – Я хочу его использовать.

– Так, погоди, помедленнее, – сказал Санс, поднимая обе руки. – Разве ты слегка не опережаешь события? Ты сказал, что он даст тебе позаимствовать его, когда вернётся.

– Мне не. Кажется, что мне стоит. Ждать, – сказал Фриск, теребя перчатки.

– Что? Почему?

– Я. Части меня. Очень хочется. Сбросить, – сказали они, очень тихо, втягивая голову в плечи, словно им было стыдно. – Я. Я боюсь, что поддамся. Я, я знал, что всё будет по-другому. После того, как расскажу. Но я… я…

Сначала нахлынуло разочарование. Затем прилив эмпатии, а после, чувство вины. Он ведь понимал это. В целом, Сбросы были одной из худших вещей, которые с ним случились, и конечно, он их ненавидел… но вопреки этому, он также стал полагаться на них. Его проблемы с памятью были достаточным доказательством. И каждый раз, когда что-то шло не так, каждый раз, когда он сильно приунывал, его мысли возвращались к той реальности, что ничто не имело значения. Разве он только что не думал об этом? Как хорошо было бы вернуться во времена попроще, когда Папируса не так обременяла вся хренотень Санса, во времена, когда его друзья не ненавидели его?

Он был так чертовски лицемерен.

И вообще. Просто _думать_ о чём-то, хотеть чего-то – далеко не настолько плохо, как и впрямь делать это.

Фриск сжался ещё сильнее, пока Санс смотрел на них.

– Прости, – прошептали они.

Он покачал головой. – Не, я, э-э-э. Понимаю тебя. – Он очень глубоко вздохнул. – Ты серьёзно не думаешь, что сможешь подождать пару дней, пока он не вернётся?

Они слегка вздрогнули, и показалось, что это не от холода. – Мне страшно.

– Ты даже не знаешь, подействует ли трезубец.

– Он _обязан._

– А что, если это не так просто?

– Тогда… тогда я не знаю, – сказали они, тряся головой. – Мне надо. Что-нибудь попробовать. Или я просто продолжу. _Думать._

Санс потёр свой затылок, слегка морщась, когда это чуть-чуть усугубило тупую боль.

– Я, э-э-э. Я всё равно не знаю… как добраться до дома Азгора.

Папирус привёл его туда ранее в этот день, указывая на него, в восторге, что Азгор обещал подстричь хотя бы одну изгородь в форме лица Папируса. Точно, перед домом были живые изгороди, две больших, по каждую сторону входной двери. Дом находился дальше по улице от большого дерева, на котором до сих пор висело несколько красных листков. Сама улица была из тех, недавно вымощенных. У неё было ещё смешное название – Санс заметил его и пошутил о нём. Она называлась… называлась…

Оно пропало. Он помнил названия улиц в Новом Доме – их старая квартира была на Гранитной, на два квартала от перекрёстка со Сланцевой – но здесь, ничего. Его мысли всё цеплялись за планировку Нового Дома, пытаясь разместить здание, да и Азгор всё равно жил в замке, который не находился ни на одной названной улице, и был виден почти отовсюду, стоя на гребне ближе всего к барьеру…

– Я могу дойти туда, – сказал Фриск, вытягивая Санса из цикличных мыслей. – Туда примерно. Пятнадцать минут ходьбы.

– Я… – Санс втянул в себя воздух, превращая это в непринуждённый вздох и заставляя себя расслабить осанку. – Я даже не уверен, подействуют ли мои короткие пути.

– Тебе просто надо доставить нас на ту сторону двери, – сказал Фриск с поощряющим и отчаянным выражением лица. – Ты доставил нас сюда с самой. Верхушки горы. Так что я верю в тебя.

– То было другое. – Он снова покачал головой. – Ладно, хорошо. Мы можем хотя бы попробовать.

Облегчение на лице Фриска чуть не разбило ему сердце.

– Спасибо, Санс.

– Просто дай мне пойти оставить записку для Папируса.

***

  
Санс старался изо всех сил следить, куда его вёл Фриск, пытаясь заметить те же ориентиры, которые видел ранее в тот день, пытаясь считать правые и левые повороты. Он почти сразу же сбился со счёта. Ночью всё выглядело по-другому, и когда спали вороны, не было даже стопроцентного способа сказать, где его собственный дом. Единственное, на что он мог полагаться – это звёзды. Было достаточно просто найти Полярную Звезду, когда она виднелась сквозь деревья или периодическое облако. Они шли примерно на северо-восток. То было лучше, чем ничего.

Верный своему слову, однако, Фриск остановился на пятнадцать минут позже перед очень обыкновенным на вид домом. Сансу пришлось моргнуть пару раз и напомнить себе, что нет, Азгор больше не жил в замке. Замок был в Новом Доме, который, как он был уверен, находился под землёй. Или по крайней мере, нигде рядом.

К счастью, снаружи и правда росли две изгороди. Санс держался за этот факт, как за спасательный круг.

– Если мы подойдём к, к входной двери, то тебе надо будет срезать только на пару дюймов. Точно? – шептал Фриск, хотя вокруг не виднелось ни одной живой души.

– Ну да, – пробормотал Санс, вытирая пару капель пота с затылка.

– Ты в порядке?

– Ага. Ага, буду жить. Давай, э-э, попробуем это, ага?

Фриск быстро огляделся по сторонам, задерживая взгляд на соседних домах, затем подошёл к двери. Санс последовал за ними. Ему следовало бы, наверное, волноваться о том, что его поймают, но его разум пробегался по всем худшим возможным сценариям. Он мог протелепортироваться в саму дверь, что тотчас же убило бы его с Фриском. Он мог запутаться и угодить в сам замок, или запаниковать и оказаться аж в Снежнеграде. Его опять поразило то, каким знакомым было чувство. Совсем как тогда, когда он только получил способность к телепортации и никогда не знал, где мог появиться. Как же часто он был тогда близок к опасности.

Фриск остановился перед дверью и с надеждой оглянулся на Санса.

– Дай мне секунду.

Он прижал ладонь к двери. Это только и сделало, что заставило его чувствовать себя чуть твёрже. Что было хорошо, предположил он. Проблемой было то, что ему надо было чувствовать себя твёрдо на другой стороне двери вместо этого.

Дверь не могла быть толще пяти сантиметров. Одного шага вперёд должно быть более чем достаточно. Его череп пульсировал. Головная боль постепенно усиливалась по дороге сюда.

– У него есть какая мебель в прихожей? – спросил он.

Фриск наклонил голову набок. – Не думаю?

– Если бы я получше знал обстановку… – Санс огляделся, но рядом не было никаких окон, из которых виднелась бы прихожая. Ему просто придётся гадать.

Боже, это было так глупо. Почему он так рисковал только по просьбе малыша?

– Хорошо. – Он огляделся внимательнее, пытаясь составить карту двора. Три ступени к двери, затем проход между двумя изгородями. Трава по обе стороны и пустой участок, который выглядел, словно превратится в огород к наступлению весны. А весна наступит, так как это была Поверхность. Снег на земле за пределами Снежнеграда доказывал это.

– Хорошо, – повторил он, кивая. Он протянул руку, затем передумал и вместо этого согнул локоть. Фриск взял его под руку.

– Держись крепче.

– Я верю в тебя.

Так они говорили, по крайней мере. И так всегда говорил Папирус. Он мог сделать прыжок в неизвестность, если полагался на веру других, верно?

Санс телепортировался. Чувство было такое же, как на горе, такое же, как всегда – скольжение боком, вибрация. Его ноги ступили на землю… нет, на ковёр, на пару миллиметров выше, чем он ожидал. Раньше это было бы ерундой, но с разумом, который только смутно осознавал, где находился в пространстве, перемена напугала его. Он накренился вперёд, когда почувствовал угасание вибрации, а потом он уже был в затемнённом, чуть более тёплом месте. Он заметил, как навстречу ему мчится пара огромных сандалий, пока он не впечатался лицом в пол прихожей Азгора.

Рядом раздался стук и возглас боли, которые сообщили ему, что Фриска постигла та же участь. Санс укатился, высвобождая руку из-под Фриска, потирая запястье там, где он сильно на него приземлился. Ему удалось кое-как взбарахтаться в сидячее положение, спиной к двери.

– Ай, – сказал Фриск, подталкивая себя на колени, мотая головой. Их шапку сбило при падении.

– Прости, – пробормотал Санс. – Ты в порядке?

– Ага, просто ушиб локоть. Ты?

– Я переживу. Не, э-э-э, не самое лучшее моё появление. – Он начал подтягивать себя на ноги. – Мы в правильном месте?

– Ага, – сказал Фриск, вставая и мельком улыбаясь ему. – Молодец.

– Больше мы так не будем, – сказал Санс, глядя вниз на сандалии Азгоровых размеров, брошенные в прихожей. – Мы просто откроем дверь и выйдем.

– Наверное, эм. К лучшему, – сказал Фриск, отряхивая себя. – Пойдём искать трезубец.

Они побежали дальше в дом, прежде чем Санс успел чего-нибудь добавить. Он вздохнул про себя и последовал за ними. Раз он зашёл уже так далеко, можно тогда уж и помочь им в поисках.

Дом был скудно обставленным, с мебелью различных размеров. Единственными настоящими декорациями были растения в горшках и цветы, которые стояли везде, занимая собой почти каждую возможную плоскость. В гостиной была громадная книжная полка. Помимо этого, персональных штрихов особо не виднелось. Санс задумался, сколько же Азгор оставил позади в Подземелье.

На первом этаже не было и признака трезубца, так что они попробовали второй. Спальни были ещё беднее, содержа только самые необходимости и ещё несколько растений в горшках. На тумбочке рядом с кроватью Азгора королевских размеров стоял эхо-цветок.

Сансу с каждой секундой становилось всё неудобнее. Это казалось безумным вторжением. Он смотрел, как Фриск приседает вниз и заглядывает под кровать.

– Что, если он взял его с собой?

– Не взял, – сказал Фриск, поднимаясь обратно с раздражённым видом. – Он должен быть тут где-то.

– Откуда ты _знаешь,_ что он не взял его с собой?

Они наградили его нетерпеливым взглядом. – Нельзя брать оружие с собой в Конгресс.

Санс прикинул, что ему полагается уже знать, что это означает, поэтому он не спрашивал. Он просто пожал плечами и пошёл проверять комод, пока Фриск направился к шкафу. Санс мрачно спорил с собой, хватит ли у него духа рыться в ящике с бельём Азгора, когда услышал тихий, торжественный возглас.

– Смотри! – Фриск открыл двери шкафа нараспашку. Трезубец покоился на крючке на задней стенке. Он был, должно быть, около двух с половиной метров в длину, и слабо светился алым цветом. В шкафу больше ничего не было, кроме единственного гигантского пальто.

_По крайней мере, зубцы направлены вверх,_ подумал Санс, затем задумался, какого чёрта подумал о таком. В его черепе стучало.

– Какая огромная штука. – Фриск уже протягивал руки к нему. – Блин, малыш, будь осторожнее, погоди-ка.

Фриск очень осторожно дотронулся до рукоятки, сразу же отдёргиваясь. Когда ничего не взорвалось, они снова протянули и обернули вокруг него одну руку. Затем другую. Санс двинулся вперёд.

– Фриск, постой, дай мне…

– О, а он легче, чем, чем выглядит, – удивлённо сказал Фриск, поднимая трезубец с крючка. Как только он оказался на свободе, он потерял равновесие и накренился в сторону, стукаясь о боковую стену шкафа.

Фриск поморщился и поправил хватку, держа его поближе к центру. Они отошли задом наперёд, опасно шатая трезубцем туда-сюда.

– Малыш, ты абсолютно _уверен,_ что это хорошая идея?

Фриск выбрался из шкафа и снова поменял хватку, пытаясь не давать трезубцу так сильно шататься.

– Мне надо попробовать, – сказали они, балансируя конец рукоятки на полу. Зубцы чуть ли не достигали потолка. Фриск от этого казался даже меньше, чем обычно.

– Если, если мы просто сломаем Сброс сейчас, тогда у нас… у нас будет больше времени беспокоиться обо всём остальном. Мне, мне кажется, что у нас кончается время.

Они встретились взглядом с его огоньками, и ему стало ясно, что правы они или неправы, они, по крайней мере, верили в это. Он потряс головой и очень тяжело вздохнул.

– Просто… _веди себя осторожно,_ идёт? Не напрягай себя. Не пытайся… решать ничего грубой силой. Я не знаю всё о том, как это работает, но оно кажется мне очень сложным и деликатным, знаешь?

– Я знаю, – сказали они с Решимостью в глазах. – Я буду осторожным. Скоро вернусь.

Они исчезли. Санс моргнул от удивления. Он оглядел комнату чисто инстинктивно, зная, что где бы сейчас ни находился Фриск, он точно не сможет их увидеть.

Или… вероятно, сможет.

В его черепе заколотилось сильнее. Санс закрыл глазницы и вдохнул, пытаясь сосредоточить себя. Это было почти невозможным, стоя в одиночестве в доме бывшего короля в ожидании, что мир, потенциально, перестроит всю свою структуру. Хотя, опять же, чувство было в какой-то степени знакомым. Спустя миг, однако, его дыхание выровнялось, и он снова открыл глазницы, левая из которых мерцала электрическо-голубым и жёлтым.

Он никогда толком не выяснил, как это действует. По случайности этого не происходило, а только тогда, когда работал его глаз, но гарантия была не всегда. В какой-то прошлой, давно минувшей временной линии, он заставил его работать, использовал его, чтобы смотреть на все линии, вытянутые от конца до конца. С тех пор ему время от времени удавалось им пользоваться, и чем дольше он смотрел, тем больше нитей он всегда видел. Казалось, это было наполовину инстинктом, наполовину удачей, и не было же у него какой-то причины тренироваться, или вообще включать глаз. Уж точно не в подобной временной линии.

Как всегда, перемена была резкой. Всё вокруг стало ярче, цвета стали насыщеннее, контуры вещей стали отчётливыми и слегка подрагивали. Везде, обёрнутые вокруг всего, висели нити, сплетая между собой связи и пути волокнами паутин, красочные и сияющие. Некоторые из них были слабо обёрнуты вокруг самого Санса, пробиваясь сквозь щели между костями; как бы он ни пытался, он совсем не мог их ощутить. Саму струну временной линии было трудно увидеть таким образом, так как строго говоря, она была повсюду вокруг него, как и вокруг всего остального – словно пытаешься разглядеть лес изнутри леса. В том месте, где стоял Фриск, был след сверкающей красной нити, который сиял всё ярче, пока на неё смотрел Санс.

Он прищурился, когда красная нить внезапно запульсировала, отдаваясь резкой вспышкой боли сквозь череп. Это, должно быть, Фриск был занят… чем-то там. Остальные нити неподалёку замерцали в ответ.

Впрочем, в этой красной нити было что-то странное. Он шагнул ближе, наклоняя голову, пытаясь разглядеть её получше. Она была толще, чем все остальные, почти как будто бы тут было несколько, связанных вместе. Это казалось нормальным – он был почти уверен, что это было связано с межличностными связями или чем-то ещё – но обычно нити были разных цветов. Чем сильнее он вглядывался, тем больше было похоже на то, что… «личная нить» Фриска, так сказать, состояла из двух разных. Одна была так крепко обвита вокруг другой, что вторая почти не виднелась, легко спутываемая с главной. Обе из них пульсировали и вспыхивали, пока он наблюдал. Они начали это синхронно, но теперь замерцали по отдельности.

Он почувствовал рывок в своей душе. Не вздрагивание, не то что Сброс. Больше напоминало сотрясение. Как будто что-то массивное упало на землю. Свет заструился по всем видным нитям, как искры электричества. Голова Санса раскалывалась, и он стиснул зубы.

Что-то было не так.

– Фриск, я не знаю, слышишь ли ты меня, но…

Нахлынуло тошнотворное чувство, словно сильная смена давления, и все нити немедленно натянулись. Раздался воющий звук, пока некоторые из них натягивались всё сильнее и сильнее. Нить Фриска начала расщепляться на волокна, две переплетённые начали распутываться.

Острая боль, как никогда прежде, пронзила череп Санса, и он зажмурил глазницы, прижимая обе руки к голове, слабо рыча сквозь зубы. Послышался вой, затем пронзительный рёв.

Всё вспыхнуло белым. Весь мир раскололся надвое.

В следующий же миг, Санс оказался на полу. Острая боль у него в голове уменьшилась обратно до тупой, обычной. Он пробно моргнул – глаз погас, нити исчезли. Фриск лежал на полу рядом с ним, кашляя. Трезубец валялся в стороне.

– Фриск, – сказал Санс, морщась и отталкиваясь от земли. – Блин, ты в порядке? Какого чёрта произошло?

Они поднялись на четвереньки, ловя ртом воздух от сильного кашля. Санс пододвинулся ближе и дотронулся до их плеча. Они отдёрнулись с испуганным рыком и переместились на колени, держа руки перед собой и поворачивая их.

– Фриск, давай, дыши, – сказал Санс, поднимаясь на ноги и подходя к ним. – Полегче.

– Гх-х, – прошипели они, уставившись на свои ладони, словно отродясь их не видели. – Я не могу…

Внезапно они, по-видимому, вспомнили, где находились, осматриваясь широкими глазами.

– Нет, это…

Они заметили Санса и замерли.

– Эй, всё в порядке, – сказал Санс, поднимая обе руки. – Всё в порядке. Успокойся, ага? Ты не пострадал?

Что-то промелькнуло у них на лице, тут же исчезнув. Они слегка повернулись, держа Санса в поле зрения, смотря вниз на трезубец.

– Нет. – Они поднялись на ноги, качаясь лишь секунду. – Поменяй обратно. Я позволю тебе. Давай.

– Что? Малыш, ты о чём?

Они не обратили на него внимания, снова поднимая трезубец. Они бормотали, словно Санса и вовсе не было рядом. Их голос звучал по-странному низко и грубо.

– Было ли оно… было, оно обязано быть. Идиот, это была _твоя_ идея…

– Фриск…?

– Каким образом мне, чёрт возьми… нет! Это _должен_ быть ты, это всегда был…!

Санс нахмурился и Оценил их. Их показатели не изменились, ОЗ не понизились. Они не были ранены, но очевидно, что-то тут было очень, очень неправильным.

Они снова замерли, когда заметили Оценку, напрягая плечи.

– Малыш, просто расскажи мне, что происходит, – сказал он, пристально следя за ними. – Что случилось? Всё стало каким-то странным, а потом ты внезапно вернулся.

Они медленно развернулись, впиваясь по-прежнему широкими глазами ему в огни глазниц. Их голова была низко наклонена, выражение лица расчётливым, как будто Санс был опасным препятствием, через которое им предстояло пройти.

Это было знакомо. Что-то во всём этом было так знакомо.

Затем они слегка выпрямились, держа трезубец обеими руками, меняя выражение лица на осуждающее.

– Он постоянно чинил себя, – сказали они, всё тем же странным, но знакомым голосом. – Каждый раз, когда мы ломали его, он чинился. Но мы слишком сильно его ударили в тот последний раз, так что мне кажется, это должно было… перестроить пару вещей.

Санс глядел на них, слыша звон тревоги у себя в черепе, когда кусочки неизвестной ему ранее мозаики наконец-то встали на место.

– «Мы»?

Они уставились на него, не моргая, и вздохнули.

– Фриск и я, – сказали они.

– Фриск и ты.

– Я надеялся, что мне никогда не придётся говорить тебе, но вот и конец надежде, – сказали они с мрачной улыбкой. – Я – демон, который вселился в Фриска. Можешь называть меня…

– Чудило.

Откуда он знал это имя?

– Ты Чудило.

Они казались настолько же удивлёнными, как и Санс, хотя это быстро вернулось обратно к их бдительному, расчётливому выражению. Санс пялился на них в ответ, прищуривая глазницы. Это было жутко. Они выглядели точно так же, но их поведение, голос, взгляд – как будто бы смотришь на совершенно другого человека.

– Где Фриск?

– Они в порядке, – быстро сказало Чудило. – Мы поменялись местами, вот и всё. Они… здесь, они просто… сейчас находятся дальше. Слушай, у меня нет времени на твою истерику.

– Не-а, по-моему, я имею право на немного истерики, – зарычал Санс. – Какого _чёрта_ ты…

– Не _сейчас,_ – зашипели они в ответ. – Нам надо убраться отсюда. Я… _объясню_… как только мы будем в безопасности.

– Ладно. Ладно. – Санс окинул их последним взглядом, затем вонзил ладони в обе глазницы. В какое же чёртово событие превратилась эта ночка.

– «Гриллбиз» должен ещё быть открыт, – сказал он, принимая поражение. – Уж очень надеюсь, что ты знаешь, где это.


	15. ЗАГРУЗКА 12501: Концовка #???????: Нечаянно

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Аномалия прибывает в Подземелье. Санс готовится к худшему и сдерживает своё обещание. Пришло время встретить человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я, честно, не знаю, как правильно – Чара, Кара, или Кэра. Пусть пока будет Чара, может, поменяю потом.

Если подумать, то ему следовало бы ожидать этого.

Первая аномалия, фальшивая, не пришла из Руин. Он помнил про неё до боли мало, но насколько он понимал, она не пришла, собственно, ниоткуда. Просто как-то… взяла и возникла. Уже тогда это должно было подсказать ему, что что-то здесь неладно, но судя по его заметкам, прошлому ему понадобились сотни, если и не тысячи Сбросов, чтобы догадаться. При условии, что именно это означали чёрточки подсчёта. Санс взглянул на тетрадь только однажды, и тот час же похоронил её под всем остальным дурацким старым хламом в том ящике.

Давным-давно, Гастер сказал, что аномалия явится из Руин. Тогда, в первый раз, когда Гастер ворвался в один из снов Санса вместо того, чтобы втянуть его в тот подобный грёзам пейзаж Пустоты, где они обычно встречались – так что явно, это было важно. Аномалия придёт из Руин, и она не будет человеком. Гастер выразился предельно чётко.

Санс ожидал типичного раунда шуток с женщиной за дверью, когда подошёл к ней. То, чего он не ожидал – так это услышать два голоса по ту сторону. Один принадлежал женщине, но другой звучал незнакомо, и оба были слишком заглушены, чтобы разобрать слова. Она ясно дала знать, что хоть в Руинах и обитали другие монстры, она совершенно не общалась с ними. Был лишь один вариант, кем мог являться её собеседник.

Сансу, наверное, стоило бы удивляться, или быть в восторге, или нервничать, или хоть что-нибудь. Вместо этого, в нём осело лишь оцепенелое признание ситуации. Вот оно. Это начало конца.

Или, нет, не совсем точно. Конец начался, когда явилась первая аномалия, какой бы неэффективной она ни оказалась. А вот это – это был _конец._ Последнее издыхание Вселенной.

Можно подумать, такое казалось бы делом поважнее. Но Санс лишь пожал плечами и пошёл прятаться в лесу, чтобы смотреть на возникновение аномалии. У него даже не было особого _плана._ Он просто хорошенько взглянет на то, с чём имел дело, глазницы востро, и будет держаться подальше, чтобы посмотреть, что случится. У него ведь не было никаких заблуждений по поводу того, что и впрямь сможет остановить её – судя по жалкой горстке почерпнутых знаний из его заметок, он попытался остановить первую, и каждый раз терпел неудачу. Да и та была фальшивой. А эта – самая настоящая. Велик шанс, что сначала она станет баловаться, а если окажется, что она активно пытается уничтожить временные линии, если почудится, что её можно будет хотя бы замедлить…

Ну, одно дело за раз.

Дверь Руин со скрипом открылась. Санс убедился, что спрятался как следует за деревом, и наклонился вперёд, чтобы смотреть. Возникла маленькая фигурка, ступая на снег и оглядываясь с заметным удивлением. Она приостановилась, чтобы потереть свои плечи, дрожа от внезапного холода. На ней был синий свитер в розовато-сиреневую полоску и брюки, не совсем достающие до щиколоток. Её коричневая щека была заклеена пластырем; её волосы, тоже коричневые, но потемнее, были спутаны и лезли ей в глаза. В своей руке она держала что-то, почти похожее на пластмассовый нож. Пока Санс наблюдал за ней, она словно вспомнила, что держала его – она резко посмотрела вниз и застыла, глядя на нож в течение нескольких долгих секунд. Затем она уронила его в снег.

Это был человек. Ребёнок. Обычный, человеческий ребёнок.

Ему честно стоило бы ожидать этого. Никто, кроме людей, никогда не выходил через эту дверь. Как глупо с его стороны. Глупо думать, что там может быть что-то ужасающее и простое. Глупо думать, что оно вообще могло оказаться простым. Какая-то желчная часть его разума хотела свалить всё на Гастера. Тог ублюдок сказал, что это не будет человек. Может, у Гастера были проблемы с понятиями, а может, это была обыкновенная ложь, простая манипуляция, которую Санс должен был раскусить. Может, он надеялся, что Санс просто убьёт не задумываясь то, что пройдёт через ту дверь. Может, он усвоил урок, что простой приказ Сансу убивать детей не подействует дважды.

Куда более жестокая часть разума Санса прошипела, что он уже хладнокровно убил одного ребёнка, так почему бы тогда уж и не два? Почему бы не быть только самой худшей версией себя?

Не сказать, что он не рассматривал уже эту возможность. Отчасти из-за этого он и прятался. Невозможно всерьёз _победить_ нечто, управляющее временем, но это не значило, что не оставалось вариантов справиться с ним – как только он поймёт, с чем именно столкнулся. Приглядись к аномалии, может, набросься на неё, пока она не ушла подальше. Запри её в петлю Сбросов как раз за Руинами, пока она никого не убьёт, пока не наберёт слишком много УР, пока у Санса ещё была возможность вообще сдержать её. На его стороне эффект неожиданности. В зависимости от обстоятельств, может, это даже окажется легко. Это и _будет_ легко. Это ребёнок. Просто маленький ребёнок.

В первый раз тоже трудного было мало.

Ребёнок обернулся и взглянул на закрывшуюся дверь Руин, протягивая один палец и гладя краешек рамы. Затем он опустил руку, в которую тут же прыгнула палка из его инвентаря. Он даже не взглянул на игрушечный нож на снегу. Он лишь повернулся, глубоко, судорожно втянул в себя воздух, и с беглым взглядом на лес по обе свои стороны, отправился в путь.

Не быстро, не медленно, без всякой видимой цели или злобы. Просто прогулка по единственному пути, который лежал перед ним, временами прерванная, чтобы потыкать палкой камень или куст. Было достаточно легко преследовать его через деревья в полной тишине. Санс мог… он мог пока просто следить за ним, это сойдёт. Ему нужно было время на размышления. Такое вполне понятно. Чёрт, кто знает, это был какой-нибудь космический ужас, принявший _облик_ человека. Была вероятность, что это всё притворство. Или, может, Гастер был _совершенно_ неправ, и это вовсе не была аномалия. Может, это был просто обыкновенный человек, и ничто тут не было обязано заботить Санса. Со временем, какой-нибудь стражник его схватит, а потом…

А, чёрт, вот ужасная мысль. Может, дело было не в самом человеке. Может, дело было в его _душе._ Может, Азгор, получающий Седьмую Душу и ломающий барьер, был настоящей аномалией, той, что приведёт к концу всего света. Существо с семью душами практически было богом, а кому не разрушать миры, как богу?

Ага. Звучало правдоподобно. Но в том случае, цель не изменится. Это будет значить лишь то, что теперь у Санса было тем больше причин убить ребёнка, пока тот не пересёк мост и был замечен другим монстром. В это время суток, Папирус был в патруле неподалёку. Боже, точно, _Папирус_ будет первым стражником, с кем он столкнётся. А тот с радостью доставит ребёнка в ожидающие лапы короля, если Санс не доберётся до него первым.

Тогда, наверное, так лучше, правда? Наверное, милосерднее. Справься с этим поскорее, пока он не поймёт, что происходит. Быстро из без боли, не будет времени даже испугаться.

Санс наблюдал, как ребёнок подходит к ветке порядочных размеров, упавшую на тропинку. Он перешагнул через неё, затем, видимо, передумал, разворачиваясь и становясь на неё сверху. Он подпрыгнул пару раз, проверяя огромную ветку на прочность, на случай, что сможет сломать её. Затем он сошёл вниз и наклонился, чтобы постараться поднять её. Ветка не сдвигалась, явно, ему не по силам. Человек пожал плечами, ещё немного попрыгал на ней, и двинулся дальше.

Это было так… нормально. Типичный нормальный, случайный, дурашливый поступок маленького ребёнка. А не какой-то всеобъемлющей, невероятно злой аномалии.

Было бы глупо принимать опрометчивые решения. Надо было знать наверняка.

Санс подождал, пока человек не продвинулся подальше, затем вышел на тропинку за ним. Испуг – вполне хороший способ выявить чью-то истинную сущность. Никто никогда не был искреннее, чем застигнутым врасплох. А если аномалия и впрямь была маленьким ребёнком, то вероятно, её можно будет напугать на путь истинный.

Меткий удар костяным снарядом разломал ветку надвое, и хруст прошёлся эхом по тихому лесу. Санс исчез в следующий же миг.

Ребёнок вздрогнул от звука и замер, обнимая себя и оглядываясь назад. К тому времени кость исчезла, и выражение его лица, пока он пялился на сломанную ветвь, было нервным. Он неуверенно двинулся обратно к ней, словно хотел убедиться, что ему не показалось. Санс смотрел на то, как он трясётся и смотрит вокруг на лес, выискивая среди деревьев то, что следило за ним.

Как бы аномалия вообще вела себя, в любом случае? Откуда же Сансу об этом знать? Даже если бы он мог помнить первую, весь смысл был в том, что они были… аномальными. Глупо ждать, что эта станет вести себя так же, как и предыдущая. Глупо пытаться вообще предугадать её поведение, приписать ему любое значение.

Но до сих пор он не увидел ничего, кроме поведения напуганного, несчастного, потерянного малыша.

Человек снова зашагал вперёд, на сей раз чуть быстрее, кидая взгляды на деревья вокруг. Санс ругнулся себе под нос и последовал за ним. Всё, чего он добился – это потерял эффект неожиданности. Он ступил бесшумными шагами на тропинку за ним, наблюдая с безопасного расстояния. Впрочем, похоже, тот что-то почуял, или мельком увидел его краешком глаза, потому что он снова притормозил и стал разворачиваться.

Санс телепортировался обратно в лес. Человек уставился на пустое место за собой, и Санс увидел, как его передёрнуло. Теперь он знал, что его преследовали.

Этого не хватало. Ничего из этого не хватало. Ничто не было подтверждением. Что же, чёрт возьми, ему полагалось делать? Теперь ребёнок стоял на пару метров от моста, а дальше был только вопрос времени, когда его найдёт Папирус. Душа Санса тупо пульсировала у него в рёбрах. Боже, это не обернётся ничем, кроме катастрофы. Папирус не станет нападать на него сразу, так как ну разумеется – он слишком, слишком долго работал над своими головоломками и ловушками, чтобы просто взять и пропустить их всех. Но этот человек всё равно может вступить с ним в схватку.

Всё, о чём мечтал Папирус, всё, чего Санс опасался.

Итак. Значит, его надо было убить, точно? Папирус не из слабаков, но вся мощь монстров на свете не сравняется с силой одного человека. А если это была аномалия – а она была _обязана,_ точно, Санс не мог просто игнорировать свои инстинкты – то одному Богу известно, что она могла сотворить с Папирусом. Полностью стереть его из временной линии, быть может, превратить его в очередного Гастера.

Это было безумно. Это было полностью неправильно.

Ребёнок снова был в пути. Санс не обратил внимания на пот, струящийся по затылку, и последовал за ним, телепортируясь обратно на тропинку. Теперь человек шёл медленнее, стеснив плечи. Санс мог Оценить его с этого расстояния, но тогда он точно бы спалился. Придётся подождать момента получше.

Мост был прямо впереди. Время истекало.

Абсурдно, он подумал о женщине в Руинах. _Если когда-нибудь через эту дверь пройдёт человек…_

Его душа пошатнулась. Человек дошёл до моста и остановился, глядя на решётку, наполовину преграждающую проход.

_Приглядывай за ним, и защищай его._

Он обещал. Он _обещал._ Но это была _аномалия._ Это был конец _всему._ Леди в Руинах могла к этому времени уже быть _мертва._ Его не было рядом в те последние несколько минут, в конце концов. Он не слышал, что произошло. Она могла уже быть мертва, первая жертва ходячего апокалипсиса.

Ребёнку было страшно. Он уже боялся Санса. Тот приблизился, и на этот раз убедился, что его шаги было слышно. Хруст снега казался самым громким звуком на свете. Никак не возможно, что малыш не услышал его, но тот просто стоял на месте, дрожа.

– Человек.

Он замер, будто аршин проглотил, но всё равно не поворачивался.

Санс слышал голос Гастера у себя в голове, кричащий ему убить ребёнка. Защитить всё Подземелье, защитить своего брата. Угрожающий забрать у Санса всё, если тот не послушается.

– Неужели ты не знаешь, как приветствовать нового приятеля?

_Приглядывай за ним._

А. Вот оно. Вот и лазейка.

_Приглядывай._

Потому что он ещё не устроил конец света, не так ли? Он мог бы, но не стал. Он мог бы делать всё, что его чёртова душа пожелает, но он лишь стоял здесь, испуганный и словно ожидающий казни. Перед ним простиралось всё Подземелье. Столько выборов. Столько потенциала. Всё вело к одной концовке, но отсюда до туда…

Он дал обещание. Он никогда не был хорош их сдерживать и никогда не будет. Но он не был хорош и в убийствах, как и в спасениях.

Так что пока, никаких решений принимать не было нужно. Никаких выборов. Выборы – это не его работа.

– Повернись и пожми мне руку.

Ход был идиотский, даже по его меркам. Что-то вроде испытания. Но если она ещё не уничтожила мир, то может… _может…_

Это была не надежда, не совсем. Он не мог даже притворяться, что это она.

Человек повернулся. Очень медленно, так напряжённо, что это выглядело прямо-таки больно. Санс протянул свою руку. Ребёнок взял её лишь секундой позже и пожал её.

Возможно, держать подушку-пердушку у себя в руке было глупой затеей, но оно почти стоило того, ради одного только выражения на его лице. Его глаза широко распахнулись, и он чуть дёрнулся, уставившись на Санса, и скитания его лица от одной эмоции к другой, пока он переваривал, что видит и слышит, были невероятны. Сплошной шок от звука, взгляд с лица Санса на его руку, словно только что осознавал, что он – скелет, и физиология не должна позволять ему такое, неверие и растерянность, всё напряжение мигом сошло на нет от одного глупого звука.

А затем на его лице расцвела улыбка.

Он улыбнулся именно так же, как стал бы любой ребёнок, услышавший непристойный звук.

Санс ухмыльнулся ему в ответ, приняв решение, с планом, наконец-то укрепившимся у него в разуме. Он усмехнулся. Дружелюбный, смешной, весёлый. Никому не угроза, пришедший на помощь. Безобидный.

– Старый трюк с подушкой-пердушкой в руке, – сказал он ему. – Это всегда смешно.

***

Дела шли хорошо. Поразительно хорошо, вообще-то, отчего Санс чувствовал себя всё хуже и хуже с течением времени. Ему казалось, что он напряжён, словно медленно натягиваемая резинка, пока он ждал подвоха. Однако на каждом шагу, при каждой возможности, человек продолжал удивлять его. Они завораживали его, если честно, постоянно напоминая, что он совершенно ничего не знал про людей. Этот человек много улыбался, иногда смеялся, а в те редкие случаи, когда разговаривал, то обычно шутил – или флиртовал, что было как-то по-ребячески мило.

Папирус был вне себя от радости, конечно же. Наконец-то, возможность поймать человека, после всех этих лет. Санс пристально следил за ними обоими, пока человек решал одну головоломку за другой, и пока Папирус чувствовал всё больше и больше привязанности и противоречий. Санс наблюдал за тем, как на его брата начинает находить осознание, пока малыш приближался к Снежнеграду. Явно, за все годы, которые Папирус потратил на подготовку к неминуемому прибытию человека, та мысль, что он может _подружиться_ с ним, ни разу не посещала его. Санса она тоже не особо посещала. Даже тот пророческий, говорящий цветок, о котором продолжал упоминать Папирус, не предвидел этого. И тем не менее, человек не переставал относиться к Папирусу хорошо, терпя его монологи и головоломки так, как многие монстры не стали бы. Они даже пережили тарелку замёрзших спагетти а-ля Папирус.

Всё шло _слишком_ хорошо. Они были слишком… _милыми._ Слишком нормальными. И ведь это не инстинкты Санса подводили его. Малыш был аномалией. По-другому не объяснишь. В первый раз, когда Санс почувствовал Перезагрузку, все оставшиеся у него подозрения словно рукой сняло.

Момент был ничем не примечательным, насколько он помнил. Примерно тогда, когда они встретили Догов. Санс размышлял, стоит ли устроить какой-нибудь отвлекающий маневр, свести парочку с обычного пути их патруля, но ему стало любопытно. До этого момента, человек в основном имел дело с подростками и прочими хулиганами. Доги были противниками посерьёзнее. Санс гадал, что же случится, если они наткнутся на пару монстров, которых было не так-то легко урезонить.

И если честно, то он не знал, что же случилось на самом деле. В один миг, Догами с Догарессой с идеальной синхронностью махали своими топорами – затем последовало то скользящее, скачущее чувство, которое наступало с Перезагрузкой. Менее пугающее, чем Сброс, труднее заметить. И внезапно, он перенёсся далеко назад по тропинке, глядя на то, как человек подходил к станции Догго.

В следующий раз, когда они столкнулись с собаками, они уворачивались от ударов топоров с какой-то бешеной точностью. Санс восхищался за деревьями тем, как человеку каким-то _чудом_ удалось заставить тех двоих погладить друг друга. И, честное слово, учитывая то, как долго они состояли в браке, они должны были уже догадаться об этом. Собаки могли быть тупыми до невозможности.

Это случилось ещё раз, незадолго до того, как ребёнок достиг Снежнеграда: время перемоталось по причинам, которые Санс не понимал и не особо хотел понять. Он высматривал любые изменения в поведении человека. Они казались нервными и продрогшими, но в целом, пребывали в хорошем настроении.

Впрочем, как только они дошли до Снежнеграда, это был лишь вопрос времени. Санс дал им небольшое предостережение, отчасти под видом дружеского совета. Но это было неизбежно, как бы сильно его брат ни мерил гостиную шагами и выглядывал из окон. Папирус принял своё решение уже несколько лет назад.

– Знаешь, бро, если ты хочешь поговорить об этом…

– Я в порядке, Санс! – сказал Папирус, беспокойно глядя из переднего окна на человека, побежавшего исследовать городок. – О чём тут ВООБЩЕ разговаривать?

Не было смысла говорить ему, что он не был обязан сражаться с человеком. Это только придало бы ему упрямости. Его вера, может, и была поколеблена касательно всей этой штуки с захватом в плен, но по мнению Папируса, схватка с человеком была тем, к чему вела вся его жизнь.

– КОРОЧЕ! Я пойду, куплю ещё продуктов для спагетти! Если они вдруг решат заглянуть на ужин, ИЛИ ЕЩЁ ЧЕГО-НИБУДЬ!

– Ага, ладно. – Санс пожал плечами. – Мне пора на следующую смену. У меня много важного безделья впереди.

– ТЬФУ! ИЛИ БЫ ТЫ МОГ ХОТЬ РАЗ ВЫПОЛНИТЬ СВОЮ РАБОТУ!

– Хех. Это ты на чудо надеешься. – Санс смотрел, как Папирус поправляет свой шарф и подходит к двери. – Э-э-э, хей, бро?

– Да, Санс, что ещё? – сказал Папирус, косо смотря на него.

– Просто, э-э-э. – Он бы столько всего мог сказать. Почти всё было словами, в которые Папирус наверняка не поверит. Остальное было словами, которые он откажется слушать.

– Просто будь осторожен, лады?

Папирус встретился с ним взглядом на кратчайший миг. Затем он улыбнулся.

– Конечно, Санс! Великий Папирус ВСЕГДА осторожен!

Это даже отдалённо не напоминало правду, но Санс решил не возражать. Папирус вышел из двери. Санс тихо вздохнул и отправился на поиски человека.

Это случилось менее часа спустя. Когда Санс узнал, было уже слишком поздно. Он пытался не сводить глазниц с человека, пока тот бродил по городу, но он потерял их след где-то между домами. Проверив пару типичных прибежищ, он остановился у магазина.

– Привет, милый, – позвала Хайзентли за прилавком, криво улыбаясь ему. – Ты здесь и в самом деле за покупками, или просто зашёл глазеть и докучать мне?

– Как насчёт и того, и другого? – сказал он, ухмыляясь в ответ. – Мне было интересно, не видела ли ты того странного ребёнка. Розовые и синие полоски.

– О, ещё как. – Хайзентли улыбнулась шире, складывая руки на прилавке. – Причудливая мелочь, но весьма очаровательная. Пыталась продать мне ленту для волос. Я что, похожа на комиссионку? В общем, это было около часа назад.

– Круто. – Санс видел, как они входили сюда. Судя по всему, малыш не возвратился во второй раз. – Как-то захватывающе, когда незнакомец в городе, правда?

– Очень. У нас не было столько сплетен с поры той вечеринки пару недель назад. – Улыбка Хайзентли превратилась обратно в ухмылку. – Как бы то ни было, ты говорил что-то про покупки.

– Ага, ага. Как насчёт порции Коричных Заек… и две бутылки кетчупа, так как сомневаюсь, что Папирус вспомнил прихватить их.

– Наверное потому, что он знает, что пить кетчуп – это гадость, и пытается заботиться о тебе, – сказала Хайзентли, вздыхая и хватая две бутылки с полки. – Но ты, похоже, прав, я весь день его не видала.

Санс моргнул.

– Э-э-э. Он не пришёл сюда за продуктами для спагетти?

– Нет. – Хайзентли приподняла бровь. – Почему?

До него дошло. Санс начал пятиться к двери.

– Э-э, не можешь повременить с этим заказом ради меня? Надо пойти проверить кое-что.

– Чего? Санс…

– Прости, я мигом.

Он телепортировался сразу же, как за ним закрылась дверь. Дома Папируса не было. Как и в «Гриллбиз», или у своей станции, или по дороге в кроличий магазин.

Ну конечно. _Ну конечно._ Папирус был иногда таким чертовски умным, а Санс был слишком отвлечён человеком, и у Папируса было несколько лет на планы, и Санс был таким дураком, и _чёрт чёрт чёрт._

Сначала он проверил свою станцию у границы Водопадья. Пусто. Человек ещё не дошёл так далеко. Санс стал прочёсывать область вдоль реки, текущей от края Снежнеграда до границы, телепортируясь больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.

Он приземлился в небольшую рощу, и вот они оба: на затуманенной поляне у берега реки. Душа Санса словно застряла у него во рту. Папирус сражался, отправлял замысловатую костяную атаку навстречу человеку, чья душа горела ярким синим даже с такого расстояния. Они подпрыгнули, еле избегая первую партию костей, ударяясь плечом о вторую, в панике уклоняясь от третьей. Атака испарилась, и не успел Санс и подумать, как человек сделал свой шаг.

Пощада.

Они Щадили его.

Санс прижал одну руку к груди и другую к дереву, чтобы не упасть.

Папирус крикнул что-то про специальную атаку и выпустил залп костей, какого Санс отродясь не видел. Стремительный, запутанный, кости которого росли в размерах, пока человек не переставая перескакивал через них. Наконец, навстречу ним понеслась настоящая стена из костей, и человек чуть ли не перелетел через всю штуковину, безопасно приземляясь на колени с одной рукой на земле, запыхавшись, но не пострадав.

Папирус тоже запыхался, тяжело дыша, с решительным взглядом. Он что-то говорил, но Санс еле это слышал, не сводя огоньков глаз с человека. Что-то про то, как он дарует им Пощаду.

Но это не ему решать. Сейчас была очередь человека.

Тот поднялся, слегка покачиваясь на месте, пока не выпрямился. А затем…

_Пощадить._

Опять. Даже не задумываясь.

Битва была окончена.

Санс нырнул обратно за дерево, с глаз долой. Он скользнул вниз по стволу и плюхнулся на снег, зарываясь лицом в ладони. Он трясся, и не мог даже попытаться убедить себя в том, что это из-за холода.

Папирус был жив. Человек был жив. Все те планы и подготовки, а Папирус решил Пощадить их. И несмотря на всё то, что Санс понимал про временные линии, несмотря на неминуемый конец, человек сделал то же самое.

Он задался вопросом, сколько раз это уже произошло.

***

Санс снова загнал их в угол в «Гриллбиз», самой дружелюбной манипуляцией из ему известных. Он нажимал и подталкивал и очень осторожно угрожал им всеми надлежащими способами, и ни к чему это толком не привело. Он ничего не разузнал, кроме того, что они любили бургеры, считали Папируса крутым (за это сразу пятёрка), и что они знали про эхо-цветки. Они взглянули на него с чем-то, почти похожим на ужас, когда он спросил. Санс подумывал над тем, что, может, эта фигня с говорящим цветком была самой аномалией, балующейся с Папирусом – но эта реакция не была чувством вины кого-то, кого поймали на лжи. Впоследствии их лицо разгладилось обратно до мрачной нейтральности, но их тело оставалось напряжённым до конца ужина. Странная реакция. Санс никак не мог сообразить, почему она так тревожила его.

В Водопадье было труднее. Из-за всех болот, извилистых мостов, разворотов и подобных лабиринтам пещер, Санс терял след человека, догоняя их только тогда, когда они достигали более открытых, населённых местностей. Где-то по ходу дела они нашли себе друга – Монстрёнок из Снежнеграда следовал за ними по пятам, треща без умолку о встрече с Андайн. Санс спорил с собой примерно три секунды, не рассказать ли их родителям, но потом решил, что толку не было. Монстрёнок не будет ни в какой настоящей опасности; стоило надеяться, они были ещё слишком маленькими, чтобы вступить в настоящую стычку с человеком, и пока что, человек, кажется, наслаждался их компанией.

А вот Андайн – дело другое. Она врубилась почти сразу.

– Я ожидала такого рода дерьма от тебя, – прорычала она, нависая над его станцией у границы. – Но я честно не ожидала это от Папируса. Или, по крайней мере, не ожидала, что он будет врать про это мне в лицо.

– Они были добры к нему, – сказал Санс, пожимая плечами. – У нас тут сейчас странновато. Дай ему поблажку. Он и без того волнуется, что ты будешь сердита на него.

Андайн застонала и потёрла лицо.

– Я не сержусь на него. У меня нет _времени_ сердиться на него. Мне надо ловить человека.

С тех пор она была непреклонна, иногда догоняя человека даже до Санса. Она несколько раз загнала их в угол, и Санс каждый раз наблюдал с напряжением в душе. И всё же, каждый раз человеку как-то удавалось сбежать.

Наконец, Андайн перегнала их, сидя в засаде на границе с Жаркоземьем. К тому времени человек явно был промокшим и усталым, но неким образом решительным как никогда. А Андайн, несмотря на всё то, что Санс про неё знал, казалась полной смешанных чувств. Она видела собственным глазом, как человек спас Монстрёнка от почти неминуемой гибели. Должно быть, это противоречило всему, что она верила про людей.

Нынче такое сплошь и рядом случалось.

Санс устроился наблюдать на безопасном расстоянии. Андайн обрушила на них всю свою мощь. Она сражалась насмерть, но даже при этом, её ярость казалась немного… показушной. Видеть, как дрогнула сила воли Папируса – дело одно, но видеть такое от Андайн – какой-то сюрреализм. Какой бы серьёзной она ни была, какими бы смертельными ни были её узоры, её душа просто не лежала к битве.

Это не помешало миру вздрагивать. Раз или два, может, и больше. К человеку летело дугой копьё, а затем… было на несколько минут раньше, и Андайн разряжалась своей речью, и битва начиналась. Сансу показалось, что он стал лучше понимать, почему человек Перезагружал.

Леди в Руинах была бы так разочарована.

Но человек не сдавался. Они поднимались обратно на ноги, становились прочно, сталкивались с Андайн со взглядом, полным рвения и Решимости. Санс лишь раз увидел, как они тянутся к оружию, призывая в свою руку палку из инвентаря, которая исчезла в следующий же миг. Они держались, пока атаки Андайн не стали попроще, более предсказуемыми, пока, наконец, не появился случай, и…

Они убежали. Прямо мимо Андайн, к Жаркоземью.

Это удивляло. Похоже, Андайн тоже удивилась, так как ей понадобилось время, чтобы развернуться и побежать следом, чуть ли не рыча от негодования.

Сансу удалось подавить смешок. Ну, другим способом они мимо неё, наверное, не прорвались бы. Всё равно умора.

Он перенёсся к своей станции у границы Жаркоземья и притворился, что заснул. Можно тогда уж и поучаствовать в комедии.

***

Сансу понадобилось время, чтобы признаться, что ему было, вообще-то, как-то… _весело_ наблюдать за человеком. Что ему было весело всё это время. Ну да, это вызывало чертовски много стресса – смотреть на то, как они сражаются, и ждать, когда же они наконец-то сорвутся и кого-нибудь убьют. Но это также было забавно. Они вели себя так невероятно обаятельно со всеми, кого встречали. Это даже казалось искренним, потому что кто бы смог так притворяться так долго? Они улыбались и смеялись, они проявляли беспокойство и сострадание, даже посреди битвы.

Несколько раз Санс ловил себя на том, что просто думал о них, как о милом, нормальном ребёнке. Он ловил себя и на том, как болеет за них, особенно когда они пробирались через сложные прыжки по пароотводам и лазерам Жаркоземья. А потом ему приходилось останавливаться и заставлять себя вспоминать, чем они на самом деле являлись.

Как будто бы он знал, чем они на самом деле являлись.

Жаркоземье было сплошными выходками, благодаря Альфис и Меттатону. Санс не совсем был уверен, что эти двое затеяли – Альфис, видимо, пыталась активно подружиться с человеком и помочь им, тогда как у Меттатона было больше убийственных намерений, чем строго необходимо. Каждый раз, когда Санс видел, как человек останавливается и принимает звонок от Альфис, он спорил, стоит ли искать её и рассказывать, что на самом деле происходило. Она имела право знать. И, чёрт, они вдвоём могли бы сотрудничать, сравнивать заметки, как в старые времена. Они могли бы помочь друг другу, напомнить, что нельзя привязываться к такому якобы дружелюбному человеку.

Но, нет. Альфис была счастливее, чем за целую вечность. Она ведь не смогла бы ничего поделать с аномалией, как и не мог Санс. Если ей рассказать, она лишь снова расстроится. Это отдалённо напомнило Сансу о ползущих лозах и сброшенных листьях.

Он не разговаривал с человеком, пока они не подошли к его помеси станции и ларька с хот-догами в центральном Жаркоземье.

– Привет, Санс, – сказали они, подбегая ближе и складывая руки на прилавке.

Санс обнаружил, как неподдельно улыбается. – Здорово, приятель.

– Ты и хот-доги продаёшь?

– Больше работ – значит, больше перерывов, – сказал он, подпирая подбородок рукой. – Не желаешь один? Они всего за 30 монет.

Похоже, что к этому времени они накопили себе небольшое состояние, так как Санс услышал звон монет, когда они полезли себе в карман. Он ухмыльнулся и протянул им хот-дог со всеми добавками. Они изучили его, прищурив глаза.

– …Это. Правда хот-дог?

А, значит, они его раскусили. – А чем ещё это может быть?

Они задумчиво посмотрели на него, и хот-дог исчез у них в инвентаре.

– Можно мне ещё один?

– Прости, хот-доги как раз кончились, – сказал он, расплываясь в ухмылке. – Как насчёт хот-кота взамен?

Они усмехнулись, когда он протянул им второй. Даже ухмыльнулись во все зубы, когда увидели морду хот-кота.

– Можно ещё один?

– Тебе реально нравятся горячие животные, а? Эй, я не осуждаю.

– …Ещё?

Теперь они ухмылялись почти так же широко, как и он. Санс осмотрел их с ног до головы.

– Думаю, ты набит под завязку, малыш. – Разумеется, решение было только одно. – Пожалуй, я просто положу его тебе на голову.

Он протянул руку, и очень бережно, очень целенаправленно положил хот-дог им на голову. Их глаза расширились от восторга, и они захлопали, просто сияя.

– Ещё!

– Что, сложить их в стопку? Если настаиваешь.

– Ещё!

Они добрались аж до тридцати, пока Санс не понял, что ему понадобится магия и стремянка, если он хотел складывать хот-доги ещё выше. К тому времени они оба смеялись, и малыш отчаянно старался сдерживать себя, чтобы не трястись слишком сильно. Санс никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так основательно посвящал себя шутке. Кроме самого себя, по крайней мере. Несколько других постоянных клиентов Санса собрались вокруг, чтобы тоже поглазеть на шоу.

– О, блин, – сказал он, тщетно пытаясь скрыть то, как сильно посмеивается. – Мне кажется, тридцать – это предел, малыш. По-твоему похоже на то, что мои руки дотянутся так высоко?

Они зажали рот обеими руками, беспомощно хихикая.

– Как ты вообще будешь ходить со всеми этими голово-догами?

– Спорим, смогу.

– Спорим, не сможешь.

Они вытянули руки в стороны и побежали. Хот-доги держали равновесие от силы наносекунду – затем все до единого отправились в полёт, отскакивая от земли, стен, крыши ларька и других монстров. На одно краткое, прекрасное мгновение, воздух был наполнен летающими хот-догами.

Санс зарылся лицом в руки и захохотал сильнее, чем с тех самых пор, как встретил женщину в Руинах.

Им обоим понадобилось время, чтобы прийти в себя. В конце концов, ребёнок снова возник перед его ларьком, вытирая глаза и тяжело дыша.

– Это было так смешно, – сказали они, всё ещё хрипловато.

– Никогда ничего подобного не видел, – согласился Санс. – Блин. Так сильно смеялся, всё равно что позанимался физкультурой.

– Эм. – Их улыбка чуть увяла. – Прости… что потратил всю эту еду. Я могу, я могу заплатить за всё…

– Что? Не, малыш. Видеть, как летят все те хот-доги – достаточная оплата. – Он махнул рукой. – И вообще, еда монстров не портится. Я могу просто поднять их всех, немного промывки, немного магии, и они снова как новенькие.

Они взбодрились, и на их лицо нашло облегчение. – О, хорошо. Ладно. Я, я знаю, что еду никогда нельзя тратить.

– Тебя понял. – Это напомнило ему о неких вещах, о которых он не хотел думать, когда был в таком хорошем настроении. – Но серьёзно, не волнуйся об этом. У тебя свои дела, точно? Не буду тебя задерживать. Если, конечно, не хочешь попробовать тридцать один.

– Может, я вернусь, – сказали они, отходя от ларька. – Эм, с-спасибо за хот-доги. Пока, Санс.

Они помахали и побежали рысью к следующей пещере.

– Увидимся, малой.

Он смотрел, как они исчезают за углом. Прошло несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем он понял, что до сих пор улыбается.

Они ему нравились. Они собирались устроить конец всему свету, а _нравились_ ему.

Такое не прокатит. Такое совсем не прокатит. Ему надо было исправить это. Надо было мысленно вернуться к началу, отстраниться, абстрагироваться. Напомнить себе о том, чем они были, чем всё это закончится.

Вероятно, пора рассказать им о том обещании, которое он дал.

***

Последний Коридор был прекрасен в это время суток. Сквозь далёкую трещину на своде вливался свет, просачиваясь через витражи и окрашивая всё в золотой. Санс прятался за колонной, наблюдая за светом, пытаясь не обращать внимание на сомнение у себя в душе.

Они будут здесь с минуты на минуту. У него не было времени на сомнение.

Он следил за ними так пристально, как только смог. Они никого не убили, насколько ему было известно. И в этом был весь смысл. Столько раз он их встретил и говорил с ними, а так и не Оценил их. Так и не Посмотрел. Он решил ждать, пока они не приблизятся к самому концу. Потому что теперь хода событий не изменить. Наверное, не осталось монстра во всём Подземелье, кто хотел бы сразиться с ними.

Кроме одного. Но это… ну. Это выходило за рамки правомочий Санса.

Тут всё должно было быть лёгким. Но он не мог забыть выражение их лица после того ужина в отеле МТТ. Страх у них в глазах, то, как они взглянули на него. И, конечно, полагалось бояться после того, как вам угрожали, и… и ему надо было заставить их понять, что их могут ждать _серьёзные_ неприятности, если они всё испортят, и они не были маленьким ребёнком, хоть и походили на такого, они были _аномалией._ Они могли Сбрасывать, сколько душе угодно, так что это, наверное, был даже не первый раз, когда они явились сюда; но если и был, то им была нужна какая-то угроза, что-нибудь, чтобы держать их в узде, помешать им всё разрушить. Само их _существование_ было угрозой, в конце концов. Это было оправдано.

Это ведь было оправдано, да?

Но они ему _нравились._ Как бы он ни пытался это отрицать, они ему нравились. Нельзя говорить тем, кто тебе нравится, что единственное, что не дало тебе их убить – обещание, данное какой-то старухе. Особенно если этот кто-то был просто ребёнком.

Они _не были_ просто ребёнком. Но в то же время и были.

Санс это ненавидел. Этому полагалось быть простым. Нечто злое, какой-нибудь хохочущий демон, кого было легко определить. Или некое жуткое, непостижимое чудовище, кого нельзя было понять или урезонить. Оба были бы вариантом получше, чем какое-то дитя с божественной силой.

Санс услышал приближающиеся шаги. Всё беспокойство и сомнения и чувство вины ничего не стоили. Пути назад уже не было. Он занял свою позицию.

Он говорил себе, что не будет убивать их. Он даже не попытается сразиться с ними. Это была просто беседа, не более. Хорошенько взгляни на них, посмотри, какой у них был УР, если вообще был. Объясни, как всё это работало, если они ещё не знали. На сей раз ему не нужно было их пугать; нужно было просто вести себя твёрдо. Отчуждённо, логично. Это, хотя бы, было легко.

Они ступили на свет и остановились, увидев его. Они выглядели усталыми. Одежда в беспорядке, волосы в беспорядке, пустое лицо, тяжёлые веки.

Санс приготовил целую речь. Кучу красивых слов, так как он всегда умел разглагольствовать. Пока он говорил, он не переставал повторять все события про себя. Он не видел, чтобы они убили или даже ранили хоть одного монстра. Они подружились с Папирусом и Андайн, вытащили Альфис из её застоя, заставили Меттатона думать о чём-то кроме себя самого. Они не были злыми. С ними… с ними можно было договориться. Может быть, самый конец не был обязан быть таким уж и плохим. Может, он вовсе не был обязан быть плохим.

ОП. УР. Слова выливались из него, словно он выучил их наизусть, словно это всё было каким-то сценарием. Человек не проявлял эмоций, пока слушал.

– Теперь ты понимаешь, – наконец сказал Санс. Он сделал вдох. Поздно возвращаться. – Настало время судить тебя. Загляни внутрь себя. Действительно ли ты поступил правильно? И учитывая то, что ты сотворил... что ты сделаешь теперь? Удели минутку, чтобы поразмыслить над этим.

Он замолчал. Они уставились на него в ответ. Он встретился с ними взглядом и Оценил их. И на краткий момент, Санс просто перестал дышать.

Пятый Уровень.

Нельзя дойти до пятого Уровня по случайности. Нельзя дойти даже до второго по случайности. Столько… столько раз он терял их из виду, столько битв, которых он не видел. И, может даже… в Руинах, до того, как он их встретил…

Старая женщина. Была ли она вообще…?

Глупый. Он был такой глупый. Ему никогда не следовало сомневаться в своих инстинктах. Он знал это с самого начала. Они были аномалией. Они могли вести себя так мило, как только желали, заводить столько друзей, сколько желали, но ничего никогда не изменит тот факт.

Он просто подумал…

_Глупый._

– Хм? – Он одарил их непринуждённой улыбкой. – Видимо, тебе скучно. Хех, у меня такое чувство, что это тебя ничему не научит.

Ему стоило бы _знать._

– Ты убил кого-то нарочно, не так ли?

Их плечи напряглись. Ему было наплевать.

– Ну, может, часть была ради самозащиты, – беззаботно сказал он, широко пожимая плечами. – Не знаю, выручай. Я ведь не смотрел. Ладно, без разницы.

Смысла не было. Ни в чём его никогда не было.

– Может, попытайся не делать этого.

Он подмигнул им. Затем он ступил за колонну и исчез. Ничего не оставалось, нечего было больше говорить, и нечего увидеть.

Он пошёл прямо в «Гриллбиз» и заказал себе выпивку.

И на этом всё.

***

Кто-то в Пустоте кричал.

Это было странно. Сансу понадобилась секунда, чтобы вспомнить, почему, пока мысли и воспоминания возвращались к нему привычным вялым потоком. Он медленно уселся, потирая глазницы, словно только что проснулся.

– Док?

Нет, он ещё был далеко. Ещё занят своей непонятной ерундой.

– Чудило?

Санс огляделся, карабкаясь на ноги. Ни следа Пустотного существа, и он не мог чувствовать их так же, как Гастера. Странно, что их не было рядом, когда он появился; казалось, они всегда его ждали. В этом недо-месте мало было чем заняться, кроме как ждать.

Он услышал, как крики снова усилились. Два голоса, приглушённые и далёкие. Слов не разобрать. Судя по звукам, один принадлежал Чудилу; другой звучал знакомо, но он не был уверен, почему. Он осмотрелся, пытаясь определить, откуда они доносятся. Казалось, что отовсюду сразу.

Воспоминания продолжали ползти обратно к нему. Временная линия, из которой он прибыл, её медленная и непримечательная гибель. Ещё одна, где власть захватила Андайн, с некоторыми отличиями. Санс потёр свой лоб. Он знал, что не стоит вынуждать воспоминания, и даже не особо хотел этого. В той временной линии было что-то немного иное. Чувство… свежести, новизны. Хотя в ней не произошло ничего особо интересного или нового, как и не происходило никогда.

Вот, опять крики. Санс тихо вздохнул про себя и пошёл вперёд, выбрав направление наугад. Он был начеку на случай признаков или сообщений от Чудила, или даже Гастера, но ничего не появилось. Пустота была чёрной и унылой. Даже с учётом далёких голосов, Санс чувствовал себя очень, очень одиноко.

_– …даже не_ слушаешь! _Я же сказал тебе…_

Санс приостановился, инстинктивно оглядываясь по сторонам, хотя толку не было. Это точно голос Чудила. На миг они звучали чуть ближе, пока снова не отдалились.

Несколько позже, второй голос раздался неподалёку, достаточно близко, чтобы разобрать слова.

– …говоришь мне снова и снова, что… ждёшь, что я тебе поверю? Думаешь, я… думаю про Сбросы так же… всё время…

– Эй, кто там? – позвал Санс.

Ответа не было. Голоса продолжали бормотать без перерыва.

Чудило явно спорило с кем-то про Сброс. С человеком, быть может? Но, нет, Гастер же сказал, что человек не может попасть в Пустоту, точно? Возможно… силы мира сего, те, способные Сбросить против человеческой воли. Может, Чудило нашло их. Но это… боже. Невероятно плохая идея, спорить с чем-то подобным. Даже Чудило должно это понимать.

– Эй, Чудило? – повысил свой голос Санс. Зов утих в Пустоте, как всегда случалось со звуками, словно он кричал сквозь кучу одеял.

_– …просто пообещаем друг другу не… слишком скоро, глупыш. Этот… сказал, что у момента важнейшее значение…_

– …из нас н-не умеет давать обеща…

– Эй, Чудило! Я тебя слышу, пафос ты ходячий, где ты?

Глубокий рокот прокатился басом по Пустоте, и Санс слегка покачнулся. Какого чёрта? Это почти напоминало землетрясение. Обычно такие ощущения возникали только во время Сброса, но Пустота ещё держалась на месте. Он ещё не просыпался.

Гораздо ближе раздался трескучий звук разрывания, где-то справа и сзади от Санса. Он развернулся, тараща глазницы, когда заметил что-то вроде… трещины. Зазубренной трещины в воздухе, раскалывающей Пустоту, пропускающей через себя тусклый красный свет.

– Ну, твою ж мать, – сказал Санс, глядя на неё и покрываясь испариной. – Это не к добру. Эй, э-э, Док? Я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Знаю, что ты занят, но, э-э-э…

Ещё один рвущийся звук, и трещина поменьше стала ответвляться от главной, тоже излучая красный свет.

– Охренеть.

Разваливалась ли вся Пустота по швам? Такое просто не могло быть возможным, да? Нельзя просто взять и… сломать что-то настолько фундаментальное.

Но опять же, сама временная линия была весьма фундаментальной. А человек постоянно ломал их.

_– Это вообще не работает,_ – сказало Чудило, и на этот раз они звучали гораздо отчётливее. Голос доносился с другой стороны трещины.

Вопреки всем инстинктам выживания Санса, он шагнул ближе.

– Мне просто надо ударить её сильнее.

Этот голос. Определённо, человек.

– Эй, аллё? – Санс подошёл ещё на шаг ближе к трещине, с гудящей душой. – Чёрт, ребята, вы меня слышите? Я не знаю, что…

По ту сторону щели раздался ужасный звук, хруст стекла и металла вперемешку с шипением и визгом электроники. Словно кто-то рубанул топором по компьютеру.

Пустота снова заурчала.

– …я не знаю, что вы там делаете, но мне кажется, вы что-то там расх… разгромили.

Трещина была слишком узкой, чтобы что-нибудь через неё увидеть. Санс вытянул шею, чтобы постараться разглядеть её получше, но внутри ничего не было, кроме того света.

_– Ты не силён, как Азгор,_ – сказало Чудило с раздражением в голосе. _– Это так глупо. Слушай, я уже согласился не Сбрасывать, хотя это единственный разумный поступок._

– Это не разумно. Это эгоистично. Я не… их счастье важнее моего.

_– Нет, это НЕ ТАК. Да и неважно! Я хочу сказать, это бесполезная попытка! Нам надо подумать над этим более тщательно._

– Мы можем подумать над этим л-лучше, когда это не, не будет нависать над всем. Заманивая нас. Это… это выигрывает нам время, вот что.

_– Или же это разгоняет события. Тот доктор-идиот сказал, что промежуток времени между уничтожением Сброса и… перемещением файлов, или чего там ещё, очень короток. Мы ещё даже не разговаривали с Альфис. Тебе стоит_ хотя бы…

Раздалось напряжённое рычание и ещё один из тех ужасных звуков. Пустота пророкотала и вздрогнула, и трещина в воздухе разрослась.

Без предупреждения, левую глазницу Санса пронзила боль, настолько сильная, что он упал на колени. За миг до того, как он закрыл глазницу, он увидел хаотичную путаницу цветных нитей, проскальзывающую через трещину, извивающуюся по спирали глубже в Пустоту. Он зажмурил обе глазницы, когда через него прошёлся второй пульс боли. Казалось, будто кто-то воткнул ему в череп нож и повернул его.

– Чёрт, стойте, _стойте…_

– Видишь? Видишь? На этот раз было дольше!

_– Ты это почувствовал? По-моему, что-то не так. Фриск, погоди._

С другой стороны трещины послышался взрывной грохот. Санс заскулил сквозь зубы, когда боль стала жгучей, невыносимой. Просияла вспышка, настолько яркая, что он видел белое даже сквозь закрытые глазницы.

Затем, ничего. Тишина. Боль исчезла, и Санс рухнул, слабый и дрожащий после испытания. Он пытался дышать, чувствуя струи холодного пота, текущие по лицу. Нетвёрдой рукой, он провёл пальцами по контуру левой глазницы. Нетронутая. Он был цел и невредим, хотя казалось, будто его череп раскололся, а потом был склеен обратно.

_– О боже, о боже._

Это не голос Чудила. Санс со стоном подтолкнул себя на четвереньки и заморгал, раскрывая глазницы. Его зрению понадобилась пара секунд, чтобы приспособиться, но в итоге, он увидел в Пустоте кого-то ещё. Этот кто-то вставал с положения ничком на земле, с коричневыми прядями волос на глазах, трясясь всем телом.

Это было не Чудило. Это был человек.

_– Что… что я…_ – Они вскарабкались на ноги, бешено оглядываясь. _– Где… Чара? Куда они…?_

– Малыш?

Они вихрем развернулись к нему и замерли.

_– С-санс?_

– Это… и впрямь ты, – сказал он, снова проводя рукой по глазницам. – Как ты здесь очутился? Что произошло?

Они обвили руки вокруг себя и испуганно отступили назад.

_– Я… я…_ – Они замолчали и осмотрелись вокруг, отступая ещё на шаг. _– Я здесь…? Но…_

Рядом замерцала вспышка красного света, и Санс вспомнил про трещину. Он посмотрел вверх; человек повернулся вместе с ним. Трещина почти исчезла, заделываясь, пока в воздухе не осталась лишь зазубренная линия красного толщиной с волос. Она продолжала излучать жуткий свет.

_– Что… это такое?_

– Я не знаю, – сказал Санс, наблюдая за ней на случай дальнейших изменений. – Я слышал ваши голоса с другой стороны. Тебя и Чудила. По-моему, то, чем вы там занимались… создало её? Не знаю. Я появился здесь только минуту назад, ещё пытаюсь вернуть себе голову на место.

Они вздрогнули и отшатнулись, обнимая себя покрепче.

_– Н-нет, я… это не может… я н-не…_

– Эй, тише. – Он повернулся обратно к ним и медленно поднял обе руки, ладонями наружу. – Успокойся, ладно? Просто, э-э… почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, чем ты был занят.

_– Ты будешь злиться… ты с-сказал мне быть осторожнее…_

Он прищурился на них, в замешательстве. Он не разговаривал с ними уже… ну, по крайней мере, в самой новой временной линии, с тех пор, как он позвонил им. Если он и говорил им быть осторожнее с чем-то, это было бы вечность назад, например, перед тем, как они сразились с Папирусом.

Но злиться? Он не был уверен. Злость была слишком сильной эмоцией. Он не чувствовал злость, когда увидел их Уровень. Просто… разочарование. Горечь. Усталость.

– Мне кажется, я не тот парень, – медленно сказал он, пытаясь сложить кусочки воедино. – Существует другой я, там… э-э-э… погоди, в какой… какой временной линии… так, нет, я забегаю вперёд.

Он сделал паузу, потирая лоб обеими большими пальцами. Человек смотрел на него взглядом, застывшим где-то на полпути между ужасом и любопытством, не расслабляя тела.

_– Ты… другой Санс, да? Тот. Тот, с кем они разговаривали. Здесь._

– Ага. Да. Звучит верно. – Он затолкал руки в карманы и наклонил голову набок. – А ты – человек. Из… полагаю, главной временной линии, той, за которой они наблюдали. Или самой нынешней линии, неважно. Семантика. Погоди… где Чудило? Что с ними произошло?

Они отцепились от себя, отрывистыми и неуверенными движениями.

_– Чудило… ох. Они в порядке. Я их чувствую. Это как… тогда. Когда мы…_ – Они снова замолчали и судорожно вздохнули. Затем они вонзились пальцами в свою грудь. _– М-моя душа, я не могу… Наверное, мы поменялись местами. У них моя душа и моё. Тело._

– У них _что?_

_– Конечно, они не. Сказали тебе. П-прости меня. Я… я всё испортил, я сделал в-всё хуже, я просто хоч… х… г-х-х… я…_

– Эй, эй, полегче. – Санс осторожно шагнул к ним. Они снова напряглись, так что он остановился. – Так, пока просто постарайся дышать, ладно? Слушай, всё в порядке. Эта трещина больше не растёт, а время здесь всё равно барахлит, так что можешь не торопиться. Чудило в порядке – и ты тоже, пожалуй – и это самое главное. Хорошо? Просто… просто дыши, ага? Можешь всё объяснить, когда успокоишься. Нам не к спеху.

Они зажали рот обеими руками, пока не успели снова начать заикаться, и глубоко задышали через нос. Санс наблюдал за ними какое-то время, пока не стало ясно, что они успокаиваются. Затем он вздохнул и подошёл к трещине в Пустоте. С другой стороны больше ничего не доносилось, и через тонкую щель было невозможно смотреть. Он осторожно поднял руку и дал ей задержаться рядом с трещиной. Никаких изменений температуры, ни статического электричества, ни странной силы тяжести, даже никаких следов магии монстров. Ничего необычного. Он взглянул обратно на человека – кажется, теперь они дышали нормально, и уселись, спрятав лицо за ладонями.

Санс ругнулся про себя и дал единственной кости возникнуть у себя в руке. Он чуть подался назад, готовый телепортироваться или даже побежать, если будет нужно. Затем он очень быстро ткнул трещину костью.

Ничего. Атака прошла прямо насквозь, как будто её там и вовсе не было.

Санс обратил своё внимание на Гастера. До сих пор далеко. Если бы это было важным, Гастер, наверное, сразу же примчался бы, точно? Если только он и правда не был слишком занят, или просто не заметил. Трещина в Пустоте… разумеется, дела были плохи, но не казалось, что вся мультивселенная собиралась взять и разрушиться. Разве Альфис не упоминала что-то подобное, несколько временных линий назад – или вперёд? Что где-то в Пустоте была трещина, да большая. Что-то связанное с первой аномалией, той, до этого человека. Если она существовала с тех пор, и если Пустота между тем не обвалилась, то возможно, пока они были в безопасности.

Так что стоило надеяться, у них было время на объяснения.

Санс позволил кости исчезнуть и вернулся обратно к человеку. Они убрали руки от лица и просто уставились в «пол» с потерянным выражением лица. Санс уселся напротив.

– Тебе не лучше?

Они покачали головой.

– Справедливо. Думаешь, сможешь хотя бы рассказать мне, что случилось?

Они чуть-чуть подняли голову, немо раскрывая рот. Затем они прижали руки к голове и издали раздражённый звук.

– Не можешь сейчас разговаривать?

Они помотали головой и повторили звук.

– Мне всегда казалось, что ты просто застенчивый, – задумчиво сказал Санс. – Ну, может, другой я знает лучше. Больше похоже на то, что тут целая история, а?

Они взглянули на него и быстро кивнули.

– Ладно. Ничего страшного. – Он недолго изучал их, переводя взгляд на трещину. – Как насчёт вот чего. По-моему, я начинаю кое-как разбираться. Так что я могу угадывать, а ты можешь кивать или качать головой, если я прав или неправ.

Они наградили его сомнительным взглядом, словно не были уверены, подходит ли это. Но вскоре кивнули.

– Хорошо. Итак. Ты сказал, что вы с Чудилом поменялись местами. Значит, они там, в нынешней временной линии, а ты здесь.

Они кивнули, чуть выпрямляясь.

– Чудило всегда называло себя демоном, хотя я никогда особо им не верил.

Они настойчиво помотали головой, корча рожу.

– Ладно. Но это правда, что они в тебя вселились. Так?

Они ненадолго удивлённо уставились на него. Затем кивнули.

– Это всё объясняет, – сказал Санс, откидываясь назад на ладони. – Они всё говорили, что видят временную линию через тебя. Сначала я думал, что они заперты здесь, но судя по их словам, они могли приходить и уходить, как вздумается. И они всё намекали, что иногда могут управлять Сбросами. Иногда они ошибались, говорили «мы». Значит, это…

Он притих, хмурясь от возникшего в голове образа. Две красные нити, так крепко сплетённые вместе, что походили на одну.

– Это… это всегда так и было? Вас всегда было двое?

Они начали было кивать с задумчивым лицом, открыли рот, и тихо захрипели. Со временем, им удалось образовать пару слов, глотая звуки, но достаточно понятно.

_– У-у-у. Упал. Потом они. П-п-пришли._

– Ладно. Ладно. – Санс потёр руки, пытаясь разобрать, какого чёрта всё это значило. – Когда ты упал в Подземелье в первый раз, ты имеешь в виду.

Они кивнули.

– В этом так чертовски много _смысла._ Одна и без того Решительная человеческая душа, затем ещё одно Решительное… нечто. Столько Решимости в одном теле, два существа в одном флаконе. Вот и ответ, вот вся причина, _почему_ ты аномалия – потому что, строго говоря, это _две_ аномалии. Просто берут и спокойненько так нарушают кучу законов физики.

Они слегка поморщились. Санс скрестил руки и окинул их оценивающим взглядом. Может, ему стоило быть милосерднее, или хотя бы перестать говорить о них с такой научной отчуждённостью. Они были из будущего, видимо, из временной линии, где они не набрали Уровня, где они приняли все нужные решения. Каждый раз, когда он приходил сюда, он был вынужден здорово пересматривать то, кем они на самом деле были и почему поступали так, как поступали. Они были более сложными, нежели просто аномалией или обычным человеческим ребёнком.

Но он просто не мог перестать думать о том, как Оценил их и увидел пятёрку. Каково это было при других числах? Десятке? Двенадцати?

Девятнадцати?

– Ты не знаешь, как вы с Чудилом умудрились поменяться местами?

Они беспомощно пожали плечами и покачали головой.

– Но это случалось раньше?

Кивок, и они съёжились ещё сильнее.

– Я _честно_ мог бы поклясться, что Док сказал, что ты совсем не можешь сюда приходить, – горько сказал он, кидая взгляд на тьму, туда, где он ожидал найти Гастера. – Уверен, у него найдётся какое-нибудь хреновое объяснение.

Они пару раз моргнули, прежде чем проследили за его взглядом, всматриваясь в темноту. Затем снова посмотрели на него и нахмурились.

– Чудило не рассказало тебе про него? Про Дока?

Их рот снова раскрылся, издавая пару удушенных звуков.

_– В-в-в. Видел._

– Ох.

_– Никогда не. Говорил._

– Ладно. – Санс нахмурился сильнее. Значит, они видели его – что, где-то в реальном мире? Как такое возможно?

Однажды раньше, уже вечность назад, Санс разговаривал с тем маленьким серым монстром на пирсе. Тот пирс существовал в месте, непохожем на Пустоту, где-то ближе к реальности, как показалось. Так что… может, существовали места, где завеса между реальностью и Пустотой была чуть тоньше. Если кто-нибудь и смог бы добраться до такого места, то это была бы сама аномалия.

Чёрт возьми, может, это Гастер и имел в виду, когда говорил об отвлечении сил мира сего.

– У нас было что-то вроде плана, – сказал Санс, разговаривая больше с собой, чем с человеком. – Или, даже не плана, просто кучи глупых идей. Одна из них была тем, что нам надо было найти способ уничтожить Сброс – они что-то говорили про то, что его надо сломать. А я слышал просто охр… очень много шума, который звучал, будто что-то ломают, по ту сторону этой штуковины.

Он кивнул в сторону щели. В ней до сих пор не было никаких изменений. Кажется, она стабилизировалась, какого бы чёрта это ни значило.

– Значит, вот что вы двое делали? Вы ломали Сброс?

Их подбородок немного задрожал, пока они не взяли себя в руки и кивнули.

– Это подействовало?

Они пожали плечами.

– Кажется, вы сломали больше, чем один только Сброс.

Они снова задрожали, и он услышал их всхлип.

_– Н-не. Х-х-х. Отел._

Санс увидел несколько слёз, потёкших вниз по их щекам, и тяжело вздохнул.

– Слушай, э-э-э… Прости меня. Может, я это слишком резко. Я… та временная линия, из которой я только что пришёл, похоже, она лежит слишком сильным грузом на мне.

Их глаза заблестели любознательным светом.

– За главную оказалась Андайн, – сказал он, уже тише. – Не знаю, что стряслось в Руинах, но… та леди больше никогда не ответила на стук в дверь. Я догадываюсь, что могло стрястись. Нельзя дойти до пятого Уровня по случайности.

Они дёрнулись, резко выдыхая.

_– Первый раз,_ – прошипели они.

Он уставился на них. – Погоди… что, правда?

Они кивнули, всхлипывая снова. _– Нечаянно._

– Я не куплюсь на это.

_– Она. К-х-х. Нечаянно._

– Я мог бы поверить, что ты нечаянно убил одного монстра, но один монстр не поднимет тебя до пятого Уровня. Значит, должна быть не только она.

Они слегка захрипели.

_– Монстр. Босс._

– Монстр… ох. – Плечи Санса опустились, и он почувствовал, как рухнула его душа. – Ох.

Монстр-Босс. Он знал это, не так ли? Где-то по ходу дела, в той или иной временной линии, он встретил её по-настоящему, увидел её по-настоящему. Монстр-Босс подарил бы гораздо, гораздо больше Уровня, чем обыкновенный.

Но могло ли это и вправду быть нечаянно? Как можно нечаянно убить такую милую старушку, просто так?

Неважно. Это всё равно случилось. Только и понадобилось, что немного намерения, как раз достаточно, чтобы ранить.

– Чёрт, – пробормотал он.

Они протянули рукавом по глазам и не ответили. С глубоким вздохом, они протёрли лицо снова, и судя по виду, изо всех сил боролись со слезами.

_– Заслуживаю это,_ – наконец сказали они.

– Что?

_– Осуждение._ – Их голос снова выровнялся. _– Злость._

Санс отвернулся, хотя больше смотреть было не на что. От взгляда на трещину у него снова начинали болеть глазницы.

– Может быть. Не знаю. Судя по всему, что мне рассказало Чудило, дела слишком сложны, чтобы просто… взять и осуждать. Надеюсь, другой я понимает это. Прости, что я не он.

Они помотали головой, и с очередным глубоким вдохом, выпрямили спину. Наконец, они встретились с ним взглядом.

_– Мы… я… рассказал в-всем,_ – сказали они, до сих пор запутываясь в словах. _– Про Сбросы._

– Они упоминали, что ты собирался.

_– Они хотели. Ч-чтобы я. Сбросил, после э-этого._ – Они притихли и попытались прочистить горло. _– Часть м-м-меня. Тоже хоте. Ла._

Санс решил промолчать, не желая перебивать, когда им и без того было так трудно говорить.

_– Не. Хотел. П-п-поддаться. Так что. Трезубец Азгора. Д-думаю. Ты уже знаешь?_

Он кивнул. Воспоминания были расплывчаты, но он мог хотя бы припомнить разговор с Чудилом. Вся их двуличная речь, когда они пытались ходить вокруг да около ужасной правды реальности. Мысли об этом были похожи на рой мух у него в черепе.

_– Он. Ч-ч-чинился. Не оставался сломанным. Но. Мне к-кажется. На этот раз подействовало. Остался сломанным. Но. Я не знаю. Почему мы поменялись._

Они чуть нахмурились и снова взглянули на трещину.

_– Когда я сплю. Они приходят сюда. Значит. Я… они… должно быть. Без сознания. Снаружи? Кажется. Что так._

Это было любопытно, но также логично. Значит, Чудило никогда и вовсе не было здесь взаперти. Хотя с учётом того, как работало время в Пустоте, так им должно было казаться.

– Это всё как-то, э-э-э. Усложняет. То есть, ты с нами на одной волне со всем этим – сохранением мира и так далее, да?

_– Они объяснили. Мы поговорили._

– Так и знал. Если твоя сила Сброса действительно сломана, то, э-э. Та временная линия, где ты сейчас, и впрямь будет нашим единственным шансом. А у нас ещё куча дел. Кого-то надо сохранить, переместить файлы, всякая всячина, которую я еле понимаю. А теперь нам надо понять, как поменять вас двоих обратно. Это вообще будет возможно без Сброса?

Они сложили руки на коленях и начали потирать большие пальцы вместе.

_– Может, так лучше._

– Что? Да ты шутишь.

_– У них. Новый шанс. С, с собственным телом и д-д-душой. Это может стать. Их миром. Их… семьёй._

– Но это _твоё_ тело, – заметил Санс, снова хмурясь. – Это _твоя_ душа и _твоя_ семья.

_– Не совсем,_ – сказали они, обращаясь к полу.

– Послушай, я знаю, как Чудило говорит про тебя. Ты им очень дорог. Ты _серьёзно_ думаешь, что они будут этим довольны?

Они не ответили.

Санс заворчал про себя, в раздражении. Это было почти так же плохо, как иметь дело с Чудилом, но с иным слоем самоненависти. Хотя, кто бы говорил. Он смутно поинтересовался, так ли чувствовал себя Папирус, когда пытался разбираться с Сансом.

Он поднялся на ноги.

– Короче, слушай, – сказал он, отряхивая руки. – Я немного боялся сказать им это лицом к лицу, образно выражаясь, но я почти уверен, что они один из тех, кого надо сохранить. Я не прав?

Они подняли на него взгляд, тут же поражённые, тараща глаза.

_– Я… да. Я не думал, что ты…_ – Они вновь прочистили горло. _– Я тоже так думал. Значит. Разве это. Не способ их сохранить? Если они могут… быть там, живые…_

– А как же ты?

_– Меня не надо…_

– Ага, знаю, ты не считаешь, что заслуживаешь спасения, – сказал он, сменив раздражение на усталость. – Я тебя понимаю, поверь мне. И я чертовски уверен, что они точно такие же. Но судя по словам Дока, и судя по всему, что я узнаю, очень похоже на то, что в _заслуженности_ нет значения. Я ни в жизнь не стану ему доверять, но… «все, кого можно сохранить, должны быть сохранены». Звучит жутко важно, знаешь? Важнее, чем… то, что ты или они или я или кто угодно считает по поводу того… того, заслуживаем ли мы этого.

Они смотрели ему в глазницы несколько, как показалось, минут, пока наконец не повесили голову. Санс потёр затылок и вздохнул. Он шагнул ближе к ним и присел вниз, опускаясь до уровня их глаз. Они избегали его взгляда.

– Есть много всего, чего… мы трое, по-моему, не понимаем друг о друге. Может, никогда и не сможем. Но это – вещь, которая нам понятна. Так что… вероятно, мы сможем использовать это. Они не считают, что их надо спасти – но так считаешь ты. И аналогично, они хотят спасти _тебя._ А ты… насколько я слыхал, ты уже проделал чертовски хорошую работу, спасая мой несчастный копчик. Прозвучит очень банально, но… пока мы не поймём, как спасти самих себя, вероятно, мы сможем спасти друг друга. Втихомолку, если придётся.

Они тихо промычали.

_– Почему?_

– Почему что?

_– Почему тебе хочется спасти кого-либо из нас?_ – Они снова взглянули на него, и на сей раз, их лицо было пустым и решительным и усталым. Точно таким же, как и в золотом холле.

_– После всего, что мы оба сделали. Тебе и остальным. Почему тебе хочется? Почему тебя это заботит?_

Он мог бы соврать. Он мог бы рассказать им какую-нибудь милую, красивую, незамысловатую ложь, о том, как он простил их, о том, как в настоящем мире, по крайней мере, им полагалось быть одной большой счастливой семьёй. О том, как он мог пережить Сбросы и притвориться, что их никогда и не было. Простить и забыть.

Притвориться, что дело было в чём-то настолько простом, как их дружбе. Как будто дружба когда-либо была простой.

– Я не знаю, – мягко сказал он. – Может, потому что я устал от всего этого. Может, потому что вопреки _каждой чёртовой известной мне вещи,_ я… я начинаю надеяться. Может, потому что на этот раз, ты был добр к Папирусу. Может, потому что бесконечные словесные пендели от Чудила и вправду помогли мне в какой-то степени взглянуть на всё это получше. Может… потому что складывать все те хот-доги у тебя на голове, а потом смотреть, как они везде прыгают – это было очень, очень смешно.

Их рот изогнулся в еле заметной улыбке.

_– Очень._

Он протянул руку.

– Это нелегко. Я не знаю, станет ли это когда-нибудь легче. И я уж точно не знаю, приведут ли все эти спасения к чему-нибудь. Но, э-э-э. Я хочу довести дело до конца. Я хочу попытаться.

Они робко взяли его за руку. Он помог им подняться.

_– Ты прав,_ – сказали они. _– Они не хотят позволить мне. Сохранять их. И я не хочу позволить им с-сохранить меня. Но я. Знаю, как они мыслят. Пока у них моё тело, они постараются. Найти способ меня сохранить. А, а пока я здесь, мне кажется, я могу… может, я могу что-нибудь сделать._

– Надеюсь, ты прав, – сказал Санс, кидая последний взгляд на щель. – Потому что мне кажется, что у нас кончается время.

_– Ага. Мне тоже. Эм, ты. Ты можешь передавать сообщения в другие временные линии. Точно?_

– Э-э-э. Вроде того. Оно работает как попало.

_– Есть кое-кто. Ещё, кого нам надо сохранить. И, мне кажется, мне кажется, что у них получится лучше, чем. Чем у меня. Так что. Другому Сансу, эм, им и ему. Им надо вернуться в Подземелье. И, и поскорее, я думаю._

– Я думал о том же, – сказал Санс, кивая. – У него, небось, дел невпроворот, с появлением Чудила и всё такое, но, может, я смогу… подтолкнуть его в нужном направлении. Хех, если честно, то я не знаю, как это всё работает.

_– Я тоже,_ – сказали они со слегка раздражённым вздохом. _– Чудило понимает это лучше. Эм. Но, нам. Нам также понадобится Альфис._

– Ага, вроде бы, я помню. Есть какие-то данные в Подземелье, которые нам надо добыть для неё.

_– И не только. Мне кажется, она может сделать кое-что и для Чудила. И, и может, для того второго, кого нам надо сохранять. Она…_

Они замешкались, закусывая губу и постукивая пальцами друг по дружке. Санс терпеливо ждал.

_– Чудило – это не демон,_ – твёрдо сказали они. _– Они больше похожи на призрака. И, я, эм. Я думаю, что Альфис может… она очень умная, так что она может придумать способ… засунуть призрака в, типа, знаешь, робота, или чего-нибудь…_

Они отвернулись от него, тщательно подбирая слова, как будто пытались обходить какую-то тему стороной. Санс не был уверен, какую, и на данный момент, разницы не было.

– Это… просто блестяще, – сказал он, ухмыляясь шире. – Она догадалась, как делать искусственную душу, так что она уже практически на полпути.

_– А-ага…_

– Думаешь, Чудило согласится?

_– Я упоминал об этом. Раньше. Они, они просто не хотят… полагаться на Альфис, мне кажется. Я могу спросить их снова, когда мы проснёмся. Но, пока, ты можешь сказать Альфис в следующей временной линии, чтобы, чтобы она начала работать над чем-нибудь подобным, и так как она немножко помнит про Сбросы, может… может, к нынешней временной линии, что-нибудь случится?_

– Ага… ага, понял. Здорово, малыш, хорошая идея.

Они чуть-чуть улыбнулись, снова отворачиваясь.

– И всё же, э-э… вы двое прям как сиамские близнецы. Могут возникнуть проблемы, когда будем разделять вас.

Их улыбка стала слегка водянистой.

_– По-моему, с этой частью Альфис тоже может разобраться._

Санс решил не интересоваться, что это могло означать. В его разум ворвалось туманное воспоминание о старой Машины для Извлечения Решимости, нависающей над лабораторией во время их работы, отбрасывающей длинные тени.

_– Санс?_

Он моргнул и возвратился в реальность.

– Да?

Они сцепили пальцы в замок, задержав взгляд где-то на середине его рёбер.

_– Прости. Меня. Из-за Ториэль._

Ториэль. Так её звали.

– О-о.

_– В тот. Первый раз._ – Они тяжело сглотнули. _– Я пытался уйти. Она сказала, что мне надо. Доказать, что могу выжить сам по себе. Что мне надо было с-сразиться с ней. Я думал. Я думал, что просто… немножко изматываю её. А потом. Я даже не думал п-про Сбросы. Я думал, что мне. Нельзя. Так что. Я не хотел убивать её. Но я убил. Я убил её, и, и это единственное, что имеет значение._

Он пытался представить себе эту картину. Монстр-Босс, одинокая и отчаянная. Маленький ребёнок, который только что явился в Подземелье, только что проснулся, обнаружив внутри себя призрака, только что встретил монстров в первый раз. Маленький ребёнок, который не знал, на что способен.

Может, до пятого Уровня _можно_ было дойти по случайности.

– Это не единственное, что имеет значение, – тихо сказал он, не находя других слов.

_– Я… мы с Чудилом… это ничего, если нас никогда нельзя будет простить. Но. Но мы можем возместить это._ – Они встретились взглядом с огоньками его глаз, и вот она опять, Решимость. _– Мы не будем сдаваться. Мы всех Сохраним, на этот раз по-настоящему._

Он нежно ухмыльнулся.

– Знаешь, э-э-э. Я так и не спросил, как тебя зовут. Немного невежливо с моей стороны. Так что, пожалуй, э-э…

Он протянул руку.

– Я Санс. Скелет Санс. Как тебя зовут?

Он усмехнулся, когда увидел, как они смотрят на его руку.

– Не бойся, на этот раз подушек-пердушек нет.

Они вновь улыбнулись, и на этот раз широко и искренне. Затем они взяли его за руку и пожали её.

_– Я… Фриск._

– Приятно с тобой познакомиться, Фриск.

_– С тобой тоже, Санс._


	16. Не Идеально

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Санс вместе с Чудило-Фриском выясняют, что к чему. Наконец-то составлены планы. Вмешивается реальный мир.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предостережение автора:
> 
> «Идея о более-менее правого толка протеста в итоге оказалась более актуальной, чем я изначально хотела (особенно если вы живёте в Штатах). Извиняюсь, если это кого-то расстраивает.
> 
> Невозможно конкретно сказать это в фике, но я хочу верить, что действия Андертейл – а следовательно, этого фика – проходят в мире, который чуть добрее, чем наш. В мире, где люди не стёрли бы с лица земли страшный новый вид, выбирающийся из-под горы, без промедления; в мире, где фанатики действительно в меньшестве; и в мире, где полиция и прочии государственные служащие менее ужасающи. Отчасти, цель этого фика – выяснять, как бы монстры реинтегрировались в жизнь на Поверхности, так что здесь будут некоторые проблемы реального мира, но они не настолько непреодолимы, как в нашей реальности.
> 
> Я просто хочу развеять все беспокойства, которые могли появиться у читателей о человеческом факторе в этом фике, особенно в этой главе. Этот мир добрее.
> 
> Надеюсь, вы все остаётесь в безопасности и в порядке.»

– Знаешь, – пробормотал Санс про себя сквозь зубы, опираясь одной рукой на лоб. – Было бы ну _зашибись как клёво,_ если бы вы не поленились рассказать мне хоть что-нибудь из этого пораньше.

Фриск – или Чудило, предположил он – пялился на древесину барной стойки, будто они хотели поджечь всё заведение. Или, по крайней мере, будто они представляли себе, как поджигают Санса.

Было приятно вернуться в «Гриллбиз», хотя Санс от всей души желал себе времени или сил, чтобы, собственно, насладиться этим. Бар ещё не был достроен, и в наличии имелись только половина столиков, очень ограниченное меню, и никакого музыкального автомата. Всё это значило, что от силы половина завсегдатаев была на месте – Диззи в новом, присвоенном себе уголке, Красноптиц и Рыбак на противоположном конце бара, и Малый Пёс, играющий в свою бесконечную игру в покер для одного. Было как раз достаточно шума, и достаточно мало посетителей, чтобы Санс с Чудилом могли разговаривать, не боясь, что их подслушивают.

– Я заставил Фриска обещать, что они никому не расскажут, – пробормотало Чудило, втыкая свою вилку в корзину картошки с сыром. – В отличие от тебя, они очень хорошо хранят обещания.

– Ты мог бы…

Санс притих, когда мимо прошёл Гриллби, направляясь из-за стойки проверять Диззи.

– Ты мог бы хоть _намекнуть_ мне, чёрт возьми.

– Тебе не стоило бы так удивляться, что мы хранили от тебя секреты, – прошипело Чудило. – Я предельно ясно дал знать, что о тебе думаю.

– Я не удивлён. Я в бешенстве.

– Ах. А я-то думал, что ты слишком апатичен, чтобы чувствовать злость. Не это ли ты сказал? Что злость требует слишком много сил?

– Боже. – Санс вдавил костяшки пальцев себе в лоб. – Как же другой я тебя терпит?

Они не ответили. Санс заставил себя съесть залитую кетчупом и сыром соломку. Как бы он ни раздражался, он ещё не был в том состоянии, чтобы отказываться от еды, стоящей прямо под носом.

– Дай угадаю, это останется секретом.

– Да, – тотчас сказали они. – Никому нельзя знать. Ещё… ещё нет.

– Почему нет? Почему это так важно?

– Тебе это знать не обязательно.

– Ты что, просто собираешься вести себя, как Фриск?

– По… – Чудило тихо заворчало про себя. – Пока что. Я достаточно хорошо умею играть эту роль. Я делал это уже однажды.

От этого душа Санса слегка покачнулась, и он подчёркнуто решил не задумываться, почему.

– Когда мы начали это… дело с Сохранением мира, я знал, что это будет лишь вопросом времени. Особенно теперь, когда Фриск _усугубил_ ситуацию, более чем в одном смысле. Скоро у меня не будет выбора. Но я хочу контролировать, когда раскроется правда, и как.

–Ладно. Ладно, хорошо. – Санс покачал головой и съел ещё одну соломку, слизывая сыр со своих фаланг. – Я достаточно много помню про тебя, чтобы знать, что у тебя свои причины, и что ты, наверное, их мне не расскажешь.

Они косо на него посмотрели, словно не были уверены, полагалось ли этому быть осуждающим или понятливым. Санс прикинул, что немного и того, и другого.

– Значит, Фриск ещё… здесь, да? – спросил он, следя за движениями Гриллби боковым зрением. – Они нас слышат?

– Можешь думать о них, как о… призраке, – сказало Чудило, осторожно съедая картофелину со своей уже помятой вилки. – Мы поменялись местами. Они здесь, со мной, видят мир через мои глаза, слышат через мои уши. Когда я засну, или когда я по глупости опять потеряю сознание, они проведут это время в Пустоте. Скорее всего, им это покажется очень долгим и одиноким. Хотя, к счастью, время не будет течь по-настоящему. Они используют это время, чтобы обсудить наши следующие шаги с другим Сансом. Впрочем, они уже были… _весьма_ заняты этим делом.

Санс чувствовал, как по его затылку пробирается головная боль от стресса и пульсирует у него за глазницами. Тут уж слишком много всего сразу. Всё, что сегодня случилось, а затем вся затея с трезубцем, а теперь, Фриск вдруг был двумя людьми. Часть его почти надеялась на то, что он проснётся завтра и забудет половину всего, что он узнал за сегодня. На сей раз это может даже быть благом.

– Если они здесь, то могу ли я с ними поговорить?

Они чуть-чуть повернули голову, чтобы взглянуть на него с подозрением в глазах, не смотря на своё пустое выражение лица. На них было жутко смотреть. Всё в них было ровно тем же, что и в Фриске, кроме их поведения.

– Зачем?

– Просто чтобы убедиться, что они в порядке.

Они изучали его несколько долгих секунд.

– Они всё ещё измотаны после обмена, – медленно произнесли они. – А после тех пары секунд, что они провели в Пустоте… первое путешествие всегда немного чересчур. Они смогут взять контроль над нашим телом только на короткое время. Человек… на заднем сиденье, полагаю, имеет очень ограниченный контроль. Пару секунд, максимум пару минут.

– Это ты с ними и делал, точно? Только наоборот. Тогда, когда я слышал, как они звучали по-другому или странно.

– Да.

Он окинул их оценивающим взглядом.

– Ничего, если я поговорю с ними?

– Что, ты просишь моего разрешения? – презрительно сказали они. – Это даже не моё тело. Я просто нежеланный жилец. Угонщик.

– Но ты сейчас им управляешь, – сказал он, пытаясь осторожно подобрать слова. Плеваться ядом друг на друга – это одно, но он не мог позволить себе взбесить их сейчас по-настоящему. – И как ты сам и сказал, это тело принадлежит вам обоим.

– Это образное выражение, – прищурились они. – Это тело _Фриска._ Это жизнь _Фриска._ Я – вор, не более. Я демон.

Он взглянул на них с сомнением, и они закатили глаза.

– Но ладно. Ладно, да. Я выпущу их. Дай-ка… это займёт недолго.

Они вдохнули и выпрямились на своём табурете. Санс с интересом следил за тем, как их глаза совершенно опустели на миг; затем они наполовину приопустили веки, меняя и осанку. Они чуть-чуть сгорбились и зажали руки между коленями. Их зрачки метнулись к Сансу.

– Это я, – сказали они голосом Фриска.

Сансу пришло в голову, что Чудило могло притворяться, может, просто пытаться провести его снова. Но что-то ему подсказало, что это было настоящим.

– П-привет, малой, – сказал он, улыбаясь вопреки себе. Он не мог даже пытаться скрыть то, какое облегчение чувствовал. – Всё пошло как-то наперекосяк, а?

– А-ага, – сказали они, и тень улыбки промелькнула у них на губах. – Эм. Я в порядке. Всё в порядке. Постарайся, постарайся быть терпеливым с… Чудилом. Хорошо? Они…

Они скорчили гримасу и встряхнулись, снова выпрямляясь, с резкими, осторожными глазами.

– …так, достаточно, – сказали они, быстро отворачиваясь. – Мне не нужно, чтобы они пытались поливать меня тут грязью.

Санс облокотился на барную стойку, изучая их нейтральным, как он надеялся, взглядом. Это его завораживало, если честно. Научное диво – два создания, существующие в том же пространстве, делящие то же тело.

– Спасибо, что дал мне поговорить с ними, – сказал он. – Я ценю это. И вы оба должны знать, терпение – это, вроде, моя фишка.

– Да-да, неважно, – пробурчало Чудило, звуча, как раздражённый ребёнок, в первый раз с тех пор, как они начали управлять телом Фриска. Они слопали ещё пару соломинок, более агрессивно, чем требовалось. – Давай, едем дальше.

– Я не против, – сказал Санс, наконец-то позволяя себе расслабиться. – Итак. Кстати говоря, о шагах – каков наш следующий?

– Мы возвращаемся в Подземелье, – угрюмо сказали они. – Ты находишь ту информацию, что тебе и нужно, а я нахожу… кое-что другое.

– Погоди. Уже?

– Да. Завтра, или в ближайшие несколько дней.

– Это слишком скоро. Я не знаю…

– Нет, это не идеально. Но я верю, что у нас нет особого выбора. – Они нахмурились своей картошке, и на сей раз это больше походило на замешательство, чем на гнев. – То, что мы проделали с трезубцем, оно… я уверен, что это сломало больше, чем один только Сброс.

– Эта… трещина, которую ты упомянул, да?

Он попытался оглянуться назад, попытался вспомнить, видел ли когда-нибудь какую трещину в Пустоте. Там всегда было столько странных вещей, особенно когда Гастер чувствовал себя творческим, жестоким, или же и тем, и тем. Красный свет там раньше был, но трещина? Он не был уверен.

– Она привлечёт внимание, – сказало Чудило, ломая соломку пополам и изучая мягкие белые внутренности. – Я даже не уверен, как нечто такое будет выглядеть… для тех, кто снаружи. Безусловно, нехорошо. Есть возможность, что они уже видели её, и мы уже опоздали.

Санс не ответил. Мысли об этом вызывали боль в черепе, словно он смотрел на край чрезмерно яркой лампы.

– Я не знаю… _смогу ли_ я вернуться.

Чудило съело оба конца своей сломанной соломки и село прямее, вытирая пальцы об салфетку.

– Ну, ты ведь не обязан, – сказали они. – Ты дал ключ Фриску.

– Блин. Чуть не забыл. Значит… вы видели, что там. Да?

Они взглянули на него целиком, с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Какая-то сломанная машина. Пара фотографий, включая одну, которой у тебя быть не должно. Пара чертежей. Бейджик.

– Это всё?

– Там было что-то ещё? Мы не очень внимательно смотрели. Фриск говорит, что им от этого было… неловко. Как будто они куда-то вторгались.

Санс промолчал.

– Знаешь, а я ведь сказал, что не хочу раскрывать твою трагическую предысторию. Но признаюсь, мне было любопытно. Интересно, кем же таким ты был, Санс? Учёным, разумеется, но какова твоя история?

– Не-а. Этим мы сейчас не займёмся.

– Ладно. В любом случае, я просто могу зайти и взять всё, что выглядит важным.

– Ты не сможешь. – Санс сцепил руки вместе, пытаясь заставить себя проглотить ещё немного картошки. – Этим штукам нельзя покидать лабораторию.

– Почему нет? – Они повернулись к нему, снова сверля его взглядом. – И вообще-то, почему же ты смог хранить там вещи из _других времён_ в целости и сохранности, а?

– Мой старый друг сделал такой, типа… прибор. Назовём его хранителем времени. Оно создаёт очень маленькое поле, которое… ну, я никогда особо не разбирался с тем, как оно работает, но если вкратце, оно поддерживает линейное время. Любые вещи в том поле проходят сквозь Сброс. Они становятся Сбросоустойчивыми, пока только находятся в том поле. Если из него что-то вынуть, а затем эта штука меняется или уничтожается, а потом происходит Сброс, пока она ещё снаружи – то она пропадает. Навсегда.

– У тебя было что-то подобное всё это время? – прошипело Чудило. – А я-то думал, что это _ты_ здесь особенный. Какого чёрта ты просто не сделал увеличенную версию этой… вещи? Ты мог бы _защитить_ всех.

– Не я её делал, – сказал Санс, надеясь, что звучит менее отчуждённо, чем он себя чувствовал. – Он пропал. А с ним и технология, с которой она была создана. Ал пыталась, но…

– Ну конечно же она знала, – пробормотало Чудило. – Значит, вот как ты всё помнишь? Ты просто стоишь в этом поле, когда случается Сброс?

– Пф-ф-ф. Слушай, у меня свои короткие пути, но даже я не настолько быстрый. Плюс, поле-то слишком маленькое.

– Ах. Значит, ты всё-таки особенный, – сказали они с приторно-сладкой улыбкой, которая выглядела совершенно неуместно на лице Фриска.

– Короче. – Санс издал звук, будто прочищал своё горло. Невозможно, что Чудило не видело его прямо насквозь, не видело, насколько это напрягало и выматывало его. – Когда я организовывал всё то место, мне пришлось спрятать хранитель времени, чтобы его никто не нашёл и не унёс, кроме меня. И чтобы его нельзя было уничтожить. На тот случай, если Папирус найдёт лабораторию, или кто-нибудь ещё туда припрётся.

– Кто-то вроде любопытной аномалии, ты хочешь сказать.

– Нет, это было другое. Я дал Фриску ключ, потому что…

– Тебе лучше привыкнуть говорить обо мне, как о Фриске, Санс.

– Ладно. Я дал _тебе_ ключ, потому что я доверял тебе, и я прикинул, что ни у чего этого больше не было значения. Я прикинул, что они… ты… просто хотел ответов. Но если бы ты взял и украл мои вещи, или просто разрушил их, разницы не было бы, потому что _никакие_ из тех вещей не имели бы значения на Поверхности. Ни у чего его _никогда_ не было, в любом случае. Так что я бы просто проснулся однажды после Сброса, обнаружил бы, что мою лабораторию обчистили, и я наконец-то избавился бы от этого всего. Как бы… даря тебе ключ, я говорил себе, что могу со всем распрощаться, дать ему потерять смысл. Только я не знал, что у Альфис тоже были там какие-то данные – не помнил тогда об этом. Даже не уверен, изменило бы знание моё решение.

Некоторое время они молчали, видимо, обдумывая сказанное.

– Ещё один Сброс – не то чтобы вариант сейчас, – заметили они.

– Для тебя, может быть. Не уверен, что эти, э-э. «Силы мира сего» будут играть по твоим правилам. Тот хранитель времени защищал вещи в том подвале через все возможные Перезагрузки и Сбросы, кто бы их ни осуществлял. Это наша единственная защита. Если мы вынем оттуда данные Ал, а потом случится Сброс, то на этом всё. Всем этим разговорам о Сохранении конец.

– Эта временная линия и без того будет нашим последним шансом, – мрачно сказали они.

– Может быть. Но спорим, вы с Фриском уже так думали. Да? Что _эта_ будет _последней_. А потом что-то идёт не так, или кто-то Сбрасывает.

– Или какой-то идиот лезет на гору.

– Вот и я об этом. – Он сместил свой вес на табурете и подавил зевок. – Так что данные Ал, безопасно лежащие в том поле – наш единственный шанс на _другой_ шанс.

– Я не верю, что нам _выпадет_ другой шанс.

– Ага, а я вообще не думаю, что _это_ считается за шанс, – пробормотал Санс. – Но кто знает. Может, какой-нибудь будущий я будет думать по-другому. Может, он снова задумается о том, не попытаться ли снова. Только у него была бы лаборатория, где ничто никому не важно. Данные Ал исчезли бы.

Они оба затихли, жуя картошку в тихих раздумьях. Санс смотрел, как Гриллби снова всех обходит, убирая столики или проверяя своих завсегдатаев. Красноптиц уже шатался к двери, зевая; Рыбак тоже не заставит себя долго ждать. Санс не был уверен, который час, но должно быть, скоро будет пора закрываться.

– Тогда нам надо передвинуть само поле, – сказало Чудило через некоторое время.

– Ага. – Санс скривился остаткам своей картошки. Не то чтобы он не пытался, но доесть он её не сможет. – У этого свой набор проблем. Во-первых, хранитель времени не неуязвим. Можем сломать его, если сдвинем его не так. Если мы принесём всю штуковину на Поверхность, а потом случится Сброс и здесь застрянет только один пузырёк линейного времени, то будет п… трындец как сложно найти его снова, и это при условии, что хранитель времени не разрушится в какой-нибудь момент. Но так или иначе, это безопаснее, чем полностью его терять.

– А поскольку ты знаешь, где этот хранитель времени, и как его устанавливать, или… что там ещё, то ты единственный, кто может безопасно его передвинуть.

– Ага.

– Так что тебе надо вернуться со мной в Подземелье. Хоть ты и можешь потерять рассудок от возвращения.

– Ага.

– И… конечно, это при том условии, что Ториэль захочет отпускать Фриска туда, после того, как они взбежали по горе. И аналогично, что Папирус позволит _тебе_ уйти.

– Агась, – сказал Санс, шипя последней буквой.

Они тяжело вздохнули и доели картошку.

– Всегда именно _другие_ становятся величайшим препятствием.

– Ну, э-э-э. Похоже, это значит, что наш _настоящий_ следующий шаг – это вернуться домой и выспаться. До того, как Тори с Папсом распсихуются и станут ещё большим препятствием. Мы можем, э-э, обсудить эти вещи, понять, как это подействует.

– Я не устал, – сказали они, во второй раз звуча, как настоящий ребёнок.

– Теперь ты управляешь телом, – сказал он с кривой улыбкой. – Телам нужен сон. Магическим, органическим, демоническим, без разницы.

Они состроили ему рожу, вытерли руки салфеткой и соскользнули с табурета на ноги.

– Я позвоню тебе завтра, – сказали они. – И не забывай. Я – Фриск. Ты будешь относиться ко мне, как к Фриску.

– Конечно, малыш.

Их злобный взгляд усилился.

– Интересно, будешь ли ты ненавидеть это так же сильно, как и я.

– Сомневаюсь, – сказал он, ухмыляясь шире.

– Тебе нужна помощь найти дорогу домой?

Он уставился на них с неподвижной ухмылкой. Они встретились с ним взглядом с совершенно нейтральным выражением лица. Совсем недолго, он подумывал, не пошутить ли об этом – о том, что, быть может, им уже не наплевать на него, но от этого бы они просто удвоили ставки, или же просто ушли бы. Ему нужно было защищать ту крупицу доверия, которая была между ними.

Он попытался вспомнить, где был сегодня вечером. У Азгора в замке… дома. А это был «Гриллбиз». А перед всем этим, у себя дома. Он смутно помнил… отсюда, дом Азгора был в одном направлении, а дом Санса в другом. Но на этом всё.

– Ага, – сказал он, притворяясь, что не признавался в огромной слабости кому-то, кто пытался несколько раз его убить. Или хотя бы одну его версию. Неважно. Он слишком устал, чтобы разбираться с этим. Они ведь и без того знали каждую до единой из его слабостей.

– Ага, – повторил он, становясь на ноги и вытаскивая кошелёк. – Э-э, спасибо.

Они промолчали. Санс оставил несколько купюр на стойке для Гриллби и вышел за Чудилом.

Теперь снаружи было холоднее, чем по прибытии. Санс слишком устал, чтобы следить за их путём, поэтому не заморачивался с этим. На каком-то уровне, он понял, что это значило, что он всерьёз _доверяется_ Чудилу, но решил не рассматривать это слишком подробно. У него ведь не было особого выбора. Оба из них молчали всю дорогу домой.

– Я напишу тебе завтра, – сказало Чудило, когда они остановились перед домом, который – как Санс был уверен на девяносто девять процентов – был его собственным. – _Рано._ Так что поспи.

– Ладно.

– Там горит свет, – кивнуло Чудило к ближайшему окну. Занавески были задёрнуты, но Санс видел свет по краям.

Он ничего не сказал.

– Удачи, – сухо сказали они. С этими словами они развернулись и ушли.

Санс тяжко вздохнул про себя. Он подождал, пока они не исчезли, прежде чем вошёл внутрь.

Папирус сидел в своём обычном углу дивана, смотря повторный эпизод Меттатона и попивая чай из кружки. Он предпринял до боли очевидную попытку выглядеть непринуждённо, когда вошёл Санс, почти незаметно усиляя хватку на кружке.

– С возвращением, Санс!

– Привет. Э-э. – Санс неловко маячил на краю гостиной. – Прости. Я оставил записку.

– Да! Я видел её. – Улыбка Папируса не сдвинулась ни малость. – В прошлый раз ты тоже оставил записку.

– Точно. – Сансу захотелось долбануть стену головой. – Точно. Я… Фриск хотел поговорить, а я не хотел будить тебя. То есть, э-э. Тебе нужен сон.

– И тем не менее, я здесь, бодрствую!

Санс вытащил свой телефон, отчаянно проверяя, не пропустил ли он какие-нибудь сообщения или звонки.

– Я не писал тебе, или что-то вроде, – сказал Папирус, и часть фальшивой радости покинула его голос. – Я… я _хочу_ доверять тебе, брат. Я подумал, что подожду ещё немного и посмотрю. И! На сей раз ты вернулся! Поэтому…

– Я, э-э-э. – Санс затолкал руки в карманы. – Я разбужу тебя в следующий раз.

– Я был бы признателен.

– И я могу, типа, спросить тебя, прежде чем куда-нибудь уйду.

Папирус нахмурился. – Санс, это не… Не присядешь? У меня из-за тебя ноет шея.

Санс послушался, пересекая комнату к дивану и плюхаясь на него с благодарным вздохом. Папирус пододвинулся ближе к нему, оставляя чай. Он поднял руку, и это было единственным нужным Сансу приглашением, чтобы чуть ли не рухнуть на его бок.

Он и не понял до сих пор, какая же ему выдалась долгая ночь.

– Тебе не нужно моё _разрешение,_ чтобы гулять, Санс, и я не хочу, чтобы так обстояли дела, – сказал Папирус, рассеянно потирая плечо Санса. – Весь смысл в том, что мы делаем всё так, а не… посылаем тебя в ту больницу – это потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя запертым в ловушке. Учитывая всё, что ты мне рассказал, мне не кажется… не кажется, что это хорошая мысль – чувствовать себя так, будто кто-то _другой_ управляет твоей жизнью. И я уж ТОЧНО не хочу, чтобы тебе казалось, что этот другой – это я!

– Хех. – Санс закрыл глазницы на несколько долгих секунд. – Ага. Верно подмечено.

– Нам просто нужны какие-нибудь основные правила. Просто говори мне, когда куда-то идёшь! И… может, пока тебе, наверное, не стоит гулять одним.

Санс предвидел эту часть. Его придётся сопровождать. Наверное, всю его оставшуюся жизнь, или хотя бы до того, как наступит Сброс. Санс пытался видеть это менее жалким, чем необходимость спрашивать на всё разрешения, но это было трудно. _Всё это_ было жалким.

– Только пока, – повторил Папирус, хотя никак не смог бы прочитать выражение лица Санса с этого ракурса. – Я абсолютно уверен, что ты сможешь ориентироваться сам, да скоро!

– Ага.

– И больше никаких записок. – Голос Папируса сбавил громкость, и его рука приостановилась на плече Санса. – Хорошо?

– Хорошо. Больше никаких записок.

– Может, это глупо, но… прежде чем я прочёл её, я _увидел_ её, лежащую на стойке, и…

– Эй, тебе не надо объяснять. Я понимаю. Надо было просто разбудить тебя. Я, э-э, теперь я так и буду. И я буду говорить тебе, куда иду, что собираюсь делать, всё это. Вообще, типа… буду лучше общаться. Идёт? Мне надо… я разрушил твоё доверие, так что это моя задача, постараться и… снова починить его.

– Я ценю это, Санс, – сказал Папирус, затягивая его в настоящие объятия. – Честно.

Санс бегло обнял его в ответ.

– А значит, э-э, мне надо… попросить тебя… или, рассказать тебе про кое-что, что мы с Фриском проходили сегодня. Но мне кажется, это будет большим разговором, а я ужасно устал… Знаю, что ты тоже. Ничего, если мы обсудим это завтра?

– Это более чем немного беспокоит, но ладно. Зачем поднимать тему, если не хочешь говорить об этом сейчас?

Санс зевнул. – Если я притворюсь, что забуду, или, чёрт, забуду на самом деле, ты можешь меня упрекнуть.

– Ясно, – сказал Папирус с намёком на забаву в голосе. – Тогда справедливо.

Папирус был тёплым, а диван – удобным, но Санс высвободился и поднялся со стоном. Папирус наблюдал за ним, явно споря с самим собой, помочь ли Сансу подняться на ноги, решая всё же этого не делать.

– Поговорим завтра, бро.

– Спокойной ночи, Санс.

– Ночи. – Он направился к лестнице, затем остановился. – И, э-э-э. Люблю тебя, бро.

Папирус лучезарно улыбнулся ему.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Санс.

***

Чудило послало ему сообщение ни свет ни заря, как и обещалось. Они сказали ему, что попытаются поговорить с Ториэль за завтраком, и что Сансу стоило бы сделать то же самое. Судя по их выражениям, у Санса сложилось впечатление, что у него не было выбора. Они, небось, изводили бы его, пока он не поговорил бы с Папирусом. И в любом случае, Санс уже дал своему брату возможность расспросить его. Скорее всего, Папирус подождёт до конца завтрака, пока не поднимет тему сам. Возможно, если бы Санс взял на себя инициативу, это помогло бы восстановить немного доверия между ними.

Значит, лучше справиться с этим поскорее.

Папирус воспринял это на удивление хорошо, или хотя бы лучше, чем ожидал Санс. Он оставался тихим и спокойным, пока Санс объяснял всё, что надо было сделать. Тот пропустил всё, что могло бы сослаться на Гастера или кого-либо из старой научной команды, излагая Папирусу самое упрощённое объяснение из возможных. Он пытался заставить это звучать так, будто просто однажды наткнулся на хранитель времени. Сам Санс же никогда на _самом деле_ не был учёным, так что он никак не мог бы его изобрести, или любую другую вещь в той комнате.

– У меня сложилось впечатление, что в подвале НИЧЕГО не было, – сказал Папирус в один момент.

Санс беспечно пожал плечами. – Ничего, что было бы важным кому-то, кроме меня. Просто мусор, который мне удалось спасти. Ботанский хлам, с которым возиться в свободное время.

Это даже не была настоящая ложь.

– Ботанский хлам, который ТАК КСТАТИ был связан с… всеми этими вещами про ВРЕМЕННЫЕ ЛИНИИ и СБРОСЫ. – Папирус пристально следил за Сансом.

– Ага. Так что… теперь понимаешь, почему я никогда тебе о нём не говорил. И почему я не хотел, чтобы ты когда-нибудь нашёл его.

Папирус издал неопределённый звук и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки.

– И… Фриску тоже что-то нужно из Подземелья?

– Так они мне говорят. Не особо уверен, что это. – Санс притих, постукивая большим пальцем по краю своей кофейной кружки. – Ну… есть у меня теория, но я могу ошибаться. Кое-что важное, что им надо пойти забрать самим… Мне как-то кажется, что они хотят забрать того цветочного парня.

– О! – Папирус слегка оживился. – ФЛАУЭРИ? ЭТО ПРЕКРАСНЫЕ НОВОСТИ! ИЛИ! Или, по крайней мере, это довольно хорошие новости. Я скучал по своему цветочному другу! Я не видел его с тех пор, как он использовал нас, чтобы поймать Фриска и ВЫРВАЛ все наши души!

– Мда, – скривился Санс.

– Значит! Это решено!

– Что?

– ЕСТЕСТВЕННО вы с Фриском не можете идти в Подземелье сами по себе! ПОЭТОМУ! Я ВАС СОПРОВОЖУ! Я могу провести вас обоих в Снежнеград, А ТАКЖЕ! А также… я смогу, хотя бы, быть вам подмогой на случай, если что-нибудь пойдёт не так с моим другом Флауэри!

– Я… э-э… – Санс уже задумался о возможности, что Папирус захочет присоединиться к ним. Это было разумнее всего – Папирус был одним из тех немногих, кому Ториэль была бы готова сейчас доверять, и он смог бы постоять за себя, если бы что-нибудь случилось. Санс просто не был уверен, доверял ли он Чудилу рядом с Папирусом; и он _точно_ был уверен, что не доверял тому цветку.

– Ну не знаю, бро, – сказал Санс, так нежно, как только смог. – То есть… ты был ему другом, а он всё равно… так с тобой поступил. Сомневаюсь, что все мы остальные его заботили, но ты… а он всё равно даже не замешкался.

– Да! Да. Я знаю, – сказал Папирус, балуясь с ложкой, соскабливая несколько прилипших к его миске хлопьев овсянки. – Я много об этом думал, вообще-то.

– Мне жаль, бро.

– Факт остаётся фактом! Если Фриск не сможет его вразумить! То! Мой шанс на втором месте! – Папирус широко ухмыльнулся. – Но я, конечно же, надеюсь, что Фриск с ним справится! Они справились в прошлый раз, в конце концов!

– Имей в виду, я даже не уверен, что они ищут именно цветок. Может быть и что-то другое.

– Тем не менее! ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС – лучший монстр на роль СТРАЖНИКА! – Огни его глаз засветились ярче. – Санс! Это значит! Что я НАКОНЕЦ-ТО ОСУЩЕСТВИЛ СВОЮ МЕЧТУ! Я БУДУ КОРОЛЕВСКИМ СТРАЖНИКОМ! Сторожить королевскую особь! По крайней мере, на какое-то время!

– Хех. – Санс ухмыльнулся. – Даже не подумал об этом. А я тут, э-э, ждал, что ты попытаешься отговорить меня от этого. Или, э-э, будешь думать, что это была… попытка убежать снова или что-то типа…

– Признаюсь, я… волнуюсь. Но! Ты не будешь там одним, и ты не будешь на этот раз взбираться по горе, как полная КОСТЯНАЯ БАШКА, а значит! Это на несколько уровней лучше, чем в прошлый раз!

– Пф-ф, метко. – Санс снова замолчал. – Всё равно зависит от того, что скажет Ториэль, однако. Как-то кажется, что нам надо перенести этот разговор к ней, если она не слишком занята. И думаю, я спрошу Альфис, не хочет ли и она пойти с нами.

– Второй научный ботан может пригодиться, да!

Санс притих, утопая в кресле. Альфис не ответила ни на одно его вчерашнее сообщение. Она либо избегала лично Санса, либо всех. Даже если бы он предложил, она бы, наверное, отказалась. Может, ей было бы лучше вообще никогда больше не видеть лабораторию Санса. Или свою собственную, если уж на то пошло. Слишком много плохих воспоминаний.

Папирус прибирался на кухне, пока Санс набирался храбрости писать Альфис, пытаясь понять, как выразить сообщение лучшим возможным образом. Общаться было настолько легче, когда ему не была так отчаянно нужна помощь других. И когда ему не надо было заботиться о том, что все вокруг о нём думают.

_эй. прости, что снова пристаю. можем поговорить? кое о чём важном? но не к спеху, не настаиваю._

К его удивлению, она ответила всего несколько минут позже.

_ага, ок. прости что не ответила вчера, мне нужно было побыть одной ЛОЛ. это о чём?_

Облегчение накатило на него сильнее, чем он ожидал. Он старался как мог объяснить всё через сообщение, пока Папирус вёл их обоих через заснеженные улицы к зданию послов – посольству – как бы его там нынче ни называли. Время от времени Санс поднимал взгляд, чтобы постараться отметить ориентиры, как всегда и делал, но он был слишком отвлечён. Лучше уж принять свою жизнь в качестве скелетёныша на привязи до поры до времени и идти следом.

_тебе с нами не надо. но мне показалось, лучше спросить. не знаю, может, ты хотела взглянуть на те данные, пока не постараемся вытащить их из подвала._

Последовала пауза покороче, пока Альфис не ответила.

_фриск тоже идёт??_

_ага, по крайней мере, если они убедят ториэль._

На этот раз заминка была длиннее. У Санса не было выбора, кроме как сосредоточиться на своём окружении, но это раздражало. Имена улиц и номера домов ускользали из его разума лишь моментами после его попыток их запомнить.

По дороге он заметил новую птицу. Санс остановился ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на неё получше и вытянуть свою книжку про птиц из инвентаря. Птица была ярко-красной, чёткой на фоне снега, с хохолком на голове. Она весело пела, сидя на столбике забора. Сансу показалось, что он что-то помнит про красных птиц, что-то, о чём упомянул человек Стивен. Он пролистнул через, как он надеялся, правильный раздел книги, пока не нашёл нужную страницу. Кардинал. Скромное имя для довольно-таки выдающейся птицы.

Она напомнила ему Красноптица из «Гриллбиз». И Решимость. Что было смехотворно, так как он никогда не верил в вещи вроде предзнаменований. Санс загнул уголок страницы и вытащил ручку, размышляя, не начать ли список вещей, которые нужно будет собрать для похода под гору.

Вместо этого, он написал: «зачем я это делаю?»

«как будто бы и впрямь считаю, что мир можно спасти.»

«сохранить. неважно.»

Он вовремя поднял взгляд, увидев, как птица улетает. Затем он нацарапал маленькую четырёхконечную звезду рядом с аккуратно нарисованной картинкой птицы.

– ДАВАЙ ЖЕ, САНС, НЕ ОТСТАВАЙ!

Он просунул книгу обратно себе в инвентарь и попытался забыть обо всём. Его телефон зажужжал от сообщения Альфис.

_знаешь что? так. это наверное прозвучит дико но может возвращаться к всем тем штукам вместе с ними будет типа...... хорошей вещью? типа побороть свои страхи я не знаю >_< ладно я с вами. мне всё равно надо проверить кое-что там внизу в своей лаборатории._

Вот опять это облегчение. События могут, вероятно, наконец-то начать развиваться.

***

Ториэль же, в свою очередь, не очень хорошо это восприняла.

– Ни в коем случае, – говорила она. – Это даже не подлежит обсуждению. Фриск, мне надоедает эта тема.

Папирусу с Сансом удалось поймать Ториэль с Фриском между совещаниями, захватывая небольшой конференц-зал, когда несколько других монстров и людей прошествовали наружу. Ториэль собирала папки и прочие вещи в кожаную сумку, ни на кого не смотря.

– Я не хочу. Тебе мешать, – тихо сказал Фриск. – Просто. Это важно. Мам, мне… мне нужно вернуться.

– Нет, не нужно. Что бы там ни было настолько важное, кто-нибудь другой может забрать это для тебя.

– Я же сказал т-тебе, это. Не _что_-то. Это. _Кто_-то.

Видеть, как Чудило находится среди других людей, общается с ними – прямо-таки сюрреализм. Какая-то часть Санса убедила себя, что всё это лишь плод его воображения, лишь очередной шаг на пути к полному сумасшествию. Но вот они – и если бы он не знал о существовании Чудила, он ни за что бы не догадался, что что-то не так. Они вели себя точь-в-точь как Фриск. Не только их голос, но их каденция, их манеры, их осанка. Ни у кого и понятия не было, да и с чего бы? Сансу было трудно не пялиться на них. Была такая фраза про «мурашки по коже». Ему показалось, что если бы у него была кожа, то эта фраза хорошенько бы подвела итоги его ощущениям.

– Миз Ториэль, при всём уважении, я слышал часть истории Санса, и мне кажется, во всём этом есть смысл! – сказал Папирус, весь из себя дипломат. – Я был бы БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ РАД проводить их обоих и ЗАЩИТИТЬ ИХ на их миссии! Вернее, это оказало бы МНЕ ЧЕСТЬ!

Ториэль подняла взгляд ровно настолько, чтобы наградить Санса холодным взглядом.

– И я признательна за это, Папирус, но ты принёс бы больше пользы здесь, продолжая свою роль дипломата. Кстати, не следовало бы тебе направляться в свой кабинет?

– У меня, а-а, у меня пара минут перед тем, как мне надо приступать к работе! Учитывая всё, что мы слышали за последние несколько дней, я верю, что ЭТА МИССИЯ настолько же важна, как и моя миссия здесь!

– Возможно. Но это не та «миссия», в которой вам троим нужно участвовать. Твой брат _чуть не умер_ на горе лишь несколько дней назад.

– Э-э-э…

– …а мой ребёнок достаточно навидался Подземелья за одну… за… за несколько жизней, – продолжила Ториэль, запнувшись. Она целиком повернулась к Фриску. – Я не позволю тебе рисковать жизнью ради гонки за дикими Тэмми. Тебе безопаснее там, где я могу тебя защитить. Просто скажи мне, что тебе нужно, и я пошлю команду под гору, как только смогу.

– Это… кто-то живой, а не вещь.

Ториэль скрестила руки и свысока взглянула на Фриска.

– Дитя моё, я очень тебя люблю… но будь это правдой, ты бы сказал мне, кто это, когда я спросила тебя в первый раз этим утром.

– Я. – Фриск теребил свои руки, рассеянно ковыряясь в ногтях. – Я не могу сказать тебе.

Ториэль очень тяжело вздохнула и повернулась к Сансу с суровыми глазами.

– И как я полагаю, _ты_ откажешься говорить мне, что же тебе, по-твоему, тоже нужно из этой _дыры?_

– Это… – Санс сглотнул, желая, чтобы это не напоминало ему так сильно допрос сердитой учительницы. Или сердитого босса. До сих пор он этого не понял, но из-за своей отчасти архаичной манеры речи, Ториэль звучала совсем как Гастер, когда была разгневана. Азгор тоже, подумал Санс, хотя он ещё не видел Азгора разгневанным. Должно быть, черта их поколения. Гастер был бы довольно близок к монстрам-боссам по возрасту.

– Это не совсем так, – вскоре сказал он. – Просто трудно объяснить. Я сказал тебе, что это научный прибор, но, э-э… если точнее, он может защищать вещи от, э-э, от Сброса. Создаёт что-то вроде пузырька, который…

Санс не мог не взглянуть на Чудило. На Фриска. На обоих, предположил он. На него они не смотрели, не спуская глаз с Ториэль.

– …который не может быть затронут Сбросом. Получалось хорошее место, чтобы хранить вещи, которые могут понадобиться, чтобы, ну, знаешь… следить за делами. Там остались одни данные, которые, я думаю… ну, Фриск думает, что они могут помочь навсегда остановить Сбросы. Но мне надо быть там лично, чтобы безопасно всё перенести, из-за, э-э-э… научных причин. Кстати говоря, Альфис тоже вызвалась с нами идти. Так что, знаешь. Ещё немного защиты для малыша.

Лицо Ториэль чуть-чуть смягчилось, пока Санс разговаривал. Теперь она уставилась на него с чем-то, почти похожим на печаль.

– Я… – Она притихла. – Я так мало про тебя знаю, не так ли?

Санс моргнул, глядя на неё. Он понятия не имел, как ответить.

Ториэль покачала головой. – Я… немного уважаю Альфис, но она никакой не защитник. Откровенно говоря, я не уверена, доверяю ли ей рядом с Фриском больше, чем Азгору.

– Альфис надёжна, – сказал Фриск, теребя рукава своего свитера, крутя торчащую нитку. – Я. Доверяю ей.

– А я даю вам СЛОВО, как ПОЧЁТНЫЙ КОРОЛЕВСКИЙ СТРАЖНИК и как дипломат, что с Фриском ничего не стрясётся! – сказал Папирус, выпрямляясь. – Я буду защищать их ценой своей жизни.

Санс умудрился не поморщиться.

– Это благородно с твоей стороны, Папирус, – ответила Ториэль с промелькнувшей улыбкой. – Но опять же, это не подлежит обсуждению.

– Мам, – сказал Фриск, чуть твёрже. – Т-ты. Ты пыталась однажды держать меня в безопасности. Но, но мне всё равно пришлось уйти. Тогда пришлось. И. Мне придётся сейчас. Мне н-надо закончить всё Сохранять.

Ториэль вытянулась и развернулась к ним лицом.

– Дитя моё, не сделал ли ты уже _достаточно?_

Фриск вздрогнул и совершенно застыл. Ториэль отрывисто вздохнула и провела рукой по лицу.

– Это… прозвучало не так, как я намеревалась, – сказала она, уже тише. – Прошу прощения. Но, Фриск, ты же ребёнок. Ты ещё так мал, а уже потратил столько времени… _сохраняя_ всех вокруг, сохраняя целый _вид,_ вероятно, сохраняя _мир,_ в некотором смысле. Никакой ребёнок не должен быть обременён настолько, как был ты, и всё же… и всё же на тебе лежит тяжесть этой странной силы, и все проблемы и требования, возложенные на тебя народом монстров. Нарочно это или нет, разницы нету. Тебе никогда не следовало бы чувствовать себя в ответе за всеобщую судьбу. Детям никогда не следует чувствовать себя в ответе ни за какую судьбу! Возможно, мы совершили эту ошибку с моими первыми детьми, и я…

Похоже, Ториэль поняла, что сказала, и замолчала, ненадолго прикрывая рот. Она глубоко вдохнула, возвращая своё самообладание. Санс и Папирус переглянулись.

Фриск стоял неподвижно, как камень, спрятав почти всё лицо за чёлкой.

– Ты сделал достаточно, Фриск, – закончила Ториэль. – Ты и _делаешь_ достаточно, как посол. Ты – ребёнок. Тебе нужно позволить _быть_ ребёнком. Монстрам надо теперь научиться сохранять себя самим. Тебе не _нужно_ сохранять никого, или ничего, больше.

Казалось, Фриск… проснулся, в какой-то степени. Как будто бы они выныривали из глубочайшего транса. Санс следил за ними, гадая, что творится у них в голове. О чём там сейчас могли разговаривать Чудило и Фриск.

– Но мне надо, – сказали они, звуча чётче. – Надо. Это моя ответственность.

– Вовсе нет.

– Ещё как. Пока у меня… эта сила. Я в ответе.

_Если у тебя есть некая особая сила…_

Однажды Чудило сказало что-то подобное. Это прозвучало, как цитата. Тогда оно казалось знакомым, и оно казалось знакомым и сейчас.

Ториэль смотрела на них, с глубокой, глубокой печалью на лице. Санс снова вспомнил женщину, которая повидала войну, которая провела всё то время в Руинах и столько потеряла. Два собственных ребёнка, а затем ещё шесть.

Тишина затянулась. Санс подумал, не стоило ли ему сказать что-нибудь.

– Ясно, – сказала Ториэль после, как показалось, долгого промежутка времени. Она открыла рот, чтобы что-то добавить, но раздался громкий стук в дверь конференц-зала. Дверь распахнулась, открывая за собой измученного на вид монстра-кабана.

– Миз Ториэль, мистер Папирус, спасибо Господи!

– Хэмиш? – спросила Ториэль, хмуро поворачиваясь к нарушителю порядка. – Что стряслось? Мы посреди…

– Простите, пожалуйста, что врываюсь, ваше величество… э-э, мэм… но это важно! Произошёл инцидент, касающийся протестующих «Люди Первыми».

Всё поведение Ториэль изменилось, и Папирус снова вытянулся, шагая к Хэмишу.

– Что случилось?

– Завязалась драка, – сказал Хэмиш, запыхавшись. – У меня ещё нет всех подробностей, но некоторые монстры и люди пострадали… вмешалась человеческая полиция, как и лесная служба…

– Расскажи нам всё, что тебе известно, – сказала Ториэль, несясь к двери. – Папирус, передай Эйде, что нам нужна машина – у меня предчувствие, что нам придётся пойти на место происшествия.

– Сию минуту! – сказал Папирус, следуя за ней.

Санс кинул озадаченный взгляд на Фриска. Они уже плелись за остальными с помесью беспокойства и раздражения на лице. Санс задержался в конференц-зале, не зная, что и делать. Фриск приостановился в дверях и помахал ему.

– Давай.

Он припустился рысцой за ними. Их группа промаршировала по коридору обратно к вестибюлю, пока Хэмиш болтал без умолку с Папирусом и Ториэль. Санс не мог уловить всё, что он говорил, но судя по всему, драка была больше похожа на небольшой бунт.

А он взял и почти позволил себе забыть – и даже не был уверен, в буквальном ли это смысле – что остальной мир вообще существовал. Он ни о чём не думал, кроме Сбросов, Подземелья и плана Фриска, уже, кажется, целую вечность. Но время текло вперёд, а значит, всё остальное текло вперёд по его течению. И Папирус, и Андайн упоминали этих протестующих под названием «Люди Первыми» раньше, но Санс не обратил на это особого внимания. Было слишком легко забыть, когда ему не надо было обращать на это прямое внимание.

В вестибюле стоял дым коромыслом, но Сансу было непонятно, что из этого было обычной работой послов, а что было из-за драки. И монстры, и люди носились туда-сюда, часто держа папки или чемоданы или разговаривая по телефону. Один Мегажелл стойко подпирал входную дверь нараспашку, пока целая толпа бежала наружу. Хэмиш умчался после какого-то приказа Ториэль. Тем временем, Папирус разговаривал с Луксом-регистратором, которая уже кому-то звонила.

Санс нашёл себе убежище у стены, наблюдая за всем и пытаясь понять, что происходило, пока Фриск разговаривал с Ториэль. В его душе начал затягиваться узел паники. Драка между монстрами и людьми. Такие вещи начинались с малого. Война тысячу лет назад, она, наверное, началась с малого. А потом был лишь вопрос времени, пока горстка человеческих магов не запечатывала то, что осталось от монстров, под горой. Так ли пойдут дела, если этой временной линии позволят продолжить своё существование? Если Сбросы действительно прекратятся, а люди полностью обернутся против монстров…

Не было гарантии, что люди будут такими же добрыми на этот раз. Теперь, когда они знали, что их всемогущие барьеры можно сломать, может, они решат просто истребить весь вид, и дело с концом. Осталось так мало монстров, что это даже не заняло бы долго. У людей было оружие, о котором Санс даже думать не хотел. А Поверхность была огромной, подавляюще огромной, достаточно большой для _биллионов_ людей. Если они решатся, то всё это закончится за считанные секунды.  
Лучшая возможная концовка, а люди с монстрами всё равно оборачивались друг против друга.

Он накручивал себя, и знал это. Санс попытался взять себя в руки, скрипя зубами. Это не конец света – ни буквально, ни образно говоря. Если бы началась новая война, то безусловно, он бы уже знал об этом. Она была бы, по крайней мере, громче, ведь так? Здесь не хватало криков и смерти для войны. И… и был же на свете Стивен, и некоторые другие люди, которых Санс встретил, чьи имена он не мог вспомнить. Все из них были милыми, полезными, желающими увидеть, как монстры преуспевают. Люди… не были просто каким-то коллективным разумом, просто каким-то скоплением ненависти и насилия. А здесь – только пара сердитых протестующих, не всё человечество.

Это не было надеждой или верой или чем-нибудь подобным. Просто логикой. Числами. Из всех биллионов людей, это была просто пригоршня злых. Санс вспомнил, что надо дышать. Всё в порядке. Всё будет в порядке.

– Санс!

Он поднял взгляд, выныривая из спирали своих мыслей, видя, как Папирус мчится к нему через весь вестибюль. Он моргнул и огляделся. Помещение до сих пор шумело, но теперь было более пустым. Ториэль с Фриском направлялись к входной двери; Фриск кинул беглый взгляд на Санса, прежде чем исчез.

– Что происходит? – спросил Санс, когда Папирус поравнялся с ним, надеясь, что его голос звучит хоть отдалённо спокойно.

– Судя по всему, драка уже завершилась, – сказал Папирус с чем-то, что по его мнению, наверное, считалось подбадривающей улыбкой. – Снаружи «Гриллбиз» был протест, и кому-то пришла на ум очень ужасная идея… кидаться… бутылками воды через окна.

Санс почувствовал, как рухнула его душа и погасли огоньки глаз.

– Чего.

Папирус протянул руку и схватил Санса за плечо. – Всё в порядке! Гриллби в порядке, как и Фуку! Похоже, тот человек, который кинул бутылку, никудышно прицеливался! Впрочем, он сломал окно.

– Ладно. – Санс не помнил, как дышать, так что даже не пытался. – Ладно.

– Некоторые стражники, которые были на месте, пошли их останавливать, некоторые протестующие начали швыряться камнями, а потом это превратилось в драку с кулаками и снарядами, и видимо, это был БОЛЬШОЙ БЕСПОРЯДОК, но никто не мёртв! Каких-то людей задело, но не сильно! Там Андайн, как и человеческие полицейские и некоторые лесники, потому что какие-то протестующие отказываются уходить.

– Ла… дно.

– Ториэль с Фриском уже ушли, и мне тоже надо.

– Что? Зачем?

– Я – ТАЛИСМАН и ДИПЛОМАТ, – сказал Папирус, отпуская Санса и хлопая себя по груди. – Фриску будет нужна моя подмога! А я очень хорошо научился общаться с людьми за последние несколько месяцев! Я разговаривал с некоторыми этими «Первыми Людьми» раньше – они НЕ ВСЕ ПЛОХИЕ! Некоторых можно урезонить! У меня был прогресс кое с кем, и я не хочу, чтобы это… портило отношения!

– Но ты… – Санс притих и затряс головой. Это была работа Папируса – это была теперь его _жизнь,_ что-то, что он себе выбрал и явно любил делать. Санс полез на гору, чтобы защитить выборы своего брата. Он не мог просто передумать и попытаться отговорить Папируса от этого.

– Ладно, хорошо, – сказал он, вдавливая ладонь себе в лоб. – Я иду с тобой.

– Нет, Санс, тебе надо остаться здесь. – Папирус покачал головой. – Или я могу попросить, чтобы кто-нибудь проводил тебя домой.

– Я иду с тобой.

– Санс… я знаю, что сказал, что они не все плохие, но… мне, мне кажется, безопаснее всего будет держаться подальше!

– Бро, это же _Гриллби,_ – сказал Санс, ступая ближе к своему брату и глядя ему прямо в огни глаз. – Я хочу убедиться, что он в порядке. Слушай, ты же меня знаешь, я не вбегаю сломя голову в опасность. Я могу держаться позади. Я не буду путаться у тебя под ногами.

– Санс…

– И я… я застрял дома, всё забывая, на протяжении _месяцев_. Я чуть не забыл, что все эти протесты вообще происходили, знаешь? Я… может, я веду себя глупо, но мне надо… мне надо, как бы, _увидеть_ больше Поверхности, увидеть, как мир ещё вертится. Даже плохое. Типа, увидеть, что существуют вещи за пределами моей головы, это… это вообще вяжется? Мне просто… надоело не знать, что происходит.

Во взгляде, которым его одарил Папирус, была жалость. Нет… нет, неверно. Симпатия. Сансу надо было помнить, что между ними была разница.

– Хорошо, – сказал Папирус лишь через пару секунд. – Я понимаю. Тогда давай – нам стоит поторопиться.

***

Санс ожидал увидеть беспорядок побольше. Да чёрт, часть его вообще ожидала пыль с кровью, покрывающие всю улицу. Но не считая разбитого окна «Гриллбиз» и нескольких камней на дороге, не было почти никаких доказательств ужасных происшествий.

Впрочем, была там большая толпа. Андайн стояла на улице перед «Гриллбиз», проводя весьма горячий спор с какими-то людьми в формах, которых Санс принял за полицейских. Рядом стояли две машины с надписью «Полиция», как и машина побольше, более устрашающая, на которой было написано «Скорая помощь». Сансу показалось, что он узнаёт это словосочетание, но не мог вспомнить его значения. Он увидел каких-то других людей в формах в задней части машины, творя что-то, отдалённо напоминающее лечение, с другим человеком, привязанным к каталке. Тот был в сознании, и казалось, ворчал на остальных.

Ториэль разговаривала с второй группой человеческих полицейских, пока Папирус вёл серьёзную на вид беседу с какими-то другими, без форм. Кроме них и Андайн, они были единственной троицей монстров рядом. Горстка монстров собралась подальше от «Гриллбиз» – некоторые из них явно лечили других, и холодный воздух пах мятой от целебной магии. Другие монстры просто тревожно наблюдали за происходящим, или же разговаривали в приглушённых тонах.

Протестующие тоже ещё были на месте. Санс был почти уверен, что видит их в первый раз. Они сбились в кучу дальше по дороге, отделённые жёлтой лентой и ещё несколькими полицейскими. Их было, может, две дюжины, хотя их ряды поредели, пока Санс смотрел – кажется, некоторые сдавались и уходили. Большинство из них держали транспаранты, на которых красовались надписи вроде «Убирайтесь, монстры», «Люди Первыми», и «наш мир для людей, а не для монстров». На нескольких транспарантах были большие числа, которые ничего не значили для Санса. Некоторые люди были одеты в изобретательно ненавистные наряды, которые либо изображали монстров, которых Санс видел только в человеческих медиа, либо просто показывали гневные лозунги.

Часть протестующих кричала и махала своими плакатами, но большинство из них выглядело подавленными, растерянными или просто замёрзшими. Другая группа людей в очередной форме – видимо, людям уж очень нравились формы – разговаривала с ними и постепенно вела протестующих дальше по улице. Это, должно быть, лесники, но Санс не помнил, почему это было важно.

Он переваривал это всё из безопасного места в конце улицы, ближе к остальным монстрам. Как бы он ни хотел прийти сюда и увидеть часть мира, которой ему недоставало – здесь хватало, над чем подумать. Все разные формы, машины, осколки стекла, сверкающие на тротуаре, буквы и цифры, нарисованные на транспарантах протестующих, резкий запах зелёной магии – это всё было почти чересчур. Его разуму было трудно разобрать всё, что происходило, и в итоге, ему пришлось свести это к самым элементарным частям: одни люди ненавидели монстров, другие – нет. Монстры пострадали, как и люди.

Сансу было лень считать, но включая полицию, лесников, медиков в большой «скорой» и каких-то других людей, которые помогали по-своему, казалось, что число услужливых людей превышало число вредных.

Это, хотя бы, было приятно.

В «Гриллбиз» мелькнуло движение и проблеск света, и Санс увидел, как сам Гриллби ступает из входной двери. Он тоже разговаривал с полицейскими, скрестив руки способом, который означал, что он, скорее, раздражён – не более. Санс не видел Фуку, но ему показалось, что видит тусклый, зеленоватый свет изнутри, который, наверное, исходил от неё.

Было рискованно приближаться к такому количеству битого стекла, как и приближаться к странным людям, но Санс очень осторожно пробрался по тротуару, пока не оказался рядом со зданием. Он не хотел мешать, и у него было чувство, что это плохая мысль – подходить к людям, которые, очевидно, носили оружие, так что он маячил у стены и ждал. Кажется, разговор уже окончился. Гриллби кивнул пару раз, и полицейские ушли, присоединяясь к группе с Андайн.

Санс оттолкнулся от стены, и движение привлекло внимание Гриллби. Пламенный элементаль прошёл к Сансу, хрустя ботинками по снегу и битому стеклу.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Санс, как только Гриллби приблизился достаточно.

– Да. – Выражения лица Гриллби всегда было трудно истолковать, но в основном, он просто казался усталым. Усталым и раздражённым.

– Только окно, – продолжил Гриллби, таким же тихим и сдержанным голосом, как и всегда. – Я не был замешан в драке.

– А твоя племянница?

– Она в порядке. Была на кухне, когда это случилось.

– Я, э-э, слышал, что это была бутылка с водой.

Гриллби чуть-чуть наклонил голову, как будто только сейчас понимал, что Санс, возможно, волновался за него.

– Она и близко ко мне не попала, – сказал он после паузы. – Или к кому-нибудь ещё. Вероятно, люди думали, что передают этим послание.

Санс взглянул мимо Гриллби, на сборище протестующих. Ещё больше из них уже ушло.

– Они арестовали того, кто её кинул.

– Отлично, – сказал Санс.

– Мы в порядке, Санс.

Он шлёпнулся обратно на стену, позволяя удару вытянуть из себя вздох.

– Ага. – Гриллби всегда был в порядке. То было одно из тех правил, одна из тех вещей, которые никогда не менялись. Но здесь всё было по-другому. Это было будущее. Что угодно могло случиться.

– Как ты поживаешь? – внезапно сказал Гриллби. – Помимо прошлой ночи, я тебя не видел. Хотел поговорить с тобой, но. Казалось невежливым прерывать разговор с послом.

Санс взглянул на Фриска. Они стояли чуть подальше от Ториэль, беседуя с людьми, которые не носили форму.

– Ага, э-э-э. Прости за это. Прости и за то, что не заглядывал. Я как-то… э-э, не знаю, сколько ты слышал.

– Пару вещей.

Санс слегка поник. – Я, по сути, лажа. Но, хех, ты это уже знал. Ты уже долго со мной знаком.

– Да. Долго.

– В последнее время тут странно. Куча всего происходит. Куча другого ещё произойдёт.

Гриллби ответил не сразу. Казалось, он уставился в никуда, рассуждая.

– Для тебя всегда найдётся табурет в баре, – тихо сказал он. – Если хочешь поговорить.

Санс чуть-чуть улыбнулся.

– Ага. Скоро, идёт? – Он ткнул большим пальцем через плечо, на сломанное окно. – Может, когда ты починишь этот сквозняк, а? Такой холод продует меня _насквозь._

– Хм. – Этот тихий звук был ближе всего к настоящему смеху Гриллби. – Тогда мне стоит приступить к делу. Увидимся, Санс.

– Пока, Гриллбз.

Гриллби оттолкнулся от стены и отправился обратно внутрь. Санс тяжко вздохнул и пробрался обратно к относительной безопасности других монстров, размышляя. В его разуме всё вплывала скверная мысли, хоть он и пытался напомнить себе, что протестующие были немногочисленны, что людей, которые им помогали, было куда больше.

Что, если им всем было безопаснее под землёй, в ловушке бесконечного цикла Сбросов? А если так, то в чём был смысл что-либо Сохранять?

Фриск появился перед Сансом, словно из ниоткуда, и он слегка дёрнулся.

– Ох, блин, – сказал он, глядя по сторонам и замечая Ториэль за мрачным, судя по виду, разговором. – Эй, малыш. Чё как?

– Я хотел знать, как у тебя дела, – сказали они, и на один миг, «Фриск» совершенно исчез. Санс озадаченно посмотрел на них, и они закатили глаза.

– Вернее, _Фриск_ хотел знать, как у тебя дела, – сказали они, уже тише.

– О. Я в порядке, – сказал он, продвигаясь мимо них обратно, вперёд по улице. Он сказал Папирусу, что будет держаться на безопасном расстоянии, и сомневался, что Папирусу понравится найти Санса, стоящего прямиком в центре места преступления.

– Слегка ошеломлён, – продолжил он, когда заметил, что Фриск идёт следом. – Тут есть, над чём подумать.

– Если время продолжит свой ход, то это не останется последним таким происшествием, – сказал Фриск, почти невзначай. – Будет только вопросом времени, когда человеку удастся убить монстра.

Санс прислонился к стене чьего-то дома и взглянул на них, снова размышляя.

– Значит, это… просто нечто, с чем нам надо здесь жить? – Он посмотрел на группы монстров, до сих пор лечащих друг друга, затем на «скорую». Два работника закрывали заднюю дверцу, и, предположительно, готовились везти человека внутри в больницу.

– Всё просто так и будет?

Чудило ответило не сразу. Когда они достаточно долго промолчали, Санс снова на них посмотрел. Они жевали свою губу, глубоко хмурясь.

– Буду абсолютно честным, – наконец сказали они. – Я думал, что будет гораздо хуже.

– Ох.

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько жестокими могут быть люди. И я остаюсь при своём мнении – в конечном счёте, кого-нибудь из вас убьёт человек. Но я думаю о том, как всё изменилось с тех пор, как… нет, неважно. Я думаю о том, как эти люди ведут себя лучше, чем я ожидал. Мне казалось, что война наверняка уже начнётся заново.

– Ничего себе. – Санс чуть-чуть поёжился, когда поднялся порыв ветра. – У тебя меньше веры в человечество, чем у меня, а?

Они упрямо заворчали.

– В любом случае, тебе не стоит давать всему этому отвлекать себя. У нас ещё работа впереди, – сказали они. Отклонение от темы было очевидным, но Санс решил не привлекать к этому внимание.

– Я и не даю, – сказал он, снова осматривая всю сценку. – Но мне кажется, Ториэль не убедилась.

– Ещё убедится, – сказало Чудило с аурой усталости. – Мы пойдём обратно в посольство, и, наверное, про это всё проведут несколько собраний. Я уверен, что нужно будет обсудить Андайн.

– Что? Почему?

– Это она поранила того человека. – Чудило кивнуло к «скорой», которая уже осторожно выезжала, мигая очень яркими лампами. – Видимо, она была одной из первых стражников на месте преступления, когда протестующие разбуянились. Судя по всему, она дала сдачи только тогда, когда те люди-идиоты начали швыряться вещами, но монстры, использующие магию на людях – это сейчас деликатная тема. Это одна из тех причин, по которым Азгор в столице.

– Погоди, они… они пытаются сказать, что монстрам нельзя использовать магию? Потому что это не прокатит.

– Это обсуждается, – повторило Чудило, вновь уставшее. – Снаряды монстров могут быть довольно губительными для людей. Как тебе прекрасно известно. Но многое из этого выше моего понимания. Всякие законы, много логич… ах… логис… кхм…

– Логистических?

Они резко на него взглянули, будто ожидали, что он будет самодовольным из-за того, что они не смогли произнести слово. – Да. Много ло-гис-ти-чес-ких вещей. Азгор всё это обсуждает с какими-то важными людьми, а я подчиняюсь ему, когда дело касается… взрослых вещей вроде законов, налогов и всех этих глупостей. – Они постучали по подбородку. – Впрочем, это нападение может сработать в нашу пользу. Дать нам небольшое преимущество.

– Должен признаться, я, э-э… я довольно-таки запутался, – сказал Санс, почёсывая свой затылок. – Пожалуй, это выше и моего понимания.

– Ты можешь просто сосредоточиться на нашем плане, – кивнуло Чудило. – Мы вернёмся в Подземелье, любым способом. Увидимся в посольстве.

– Ладно.

Чудило умно сцепило руки в замок за спиной и побрело обратно к Ториэль. Санс засунул руки в карманы, решая, что не было толку пытаться разобрать всё, что они только что сказали. Ему и без того было трудно просто переваривать всё, что происходило вокруг – тонкости человеческой культуры и законодательств были слегка недоступны.

О многом, однако, говорило то, что они ожидали, что всё будет и того хуже. Ещё больше говорило то, что они признавались в этом, вместо того, чтобы утрировать или пытаться напугать Санса. Небольшую надежду давало то, что он был прав – что проблемные люди были меньшинством. И не сказал ли Папирус ранее, что иногда мог достучаться до них? Если кто-то и мог переубедить ненавистного человека, то это он.

Кажется, Папирус закончил свои переговоры с людьми, так что Санс робко пробрался к своему брату. Тот стоял со скрещенными руками, переводя взгляд с витрины «Гриллбиз» на всё ещё сокращающееся число протестующих. Он выглядел измученным и усталым.

– Эй, бро, – сказал Санс, колеблясь на тот случай, что Папирус ещё был занят. – Я не мешаю?

– Нет, я сделал ВСЁ что смог, на данный момент! – Папирус вздохнул, глядя на протестующих. – ХОТЕЛОСЬ БЫ мне поговорить с каждым из них наедине, но! Сейчас это неосуществимо! И всё же, провелось несколько продуктивных разговоров!

– Это хорошо. Как-то кажется, что эпизод по-любому подходит к концу.

– Мы скоро направимся обратно в посольство! Хочешь с нами? Конечно, ты не сможешь сидеть на собраниях, так что это будет очень скучным, но…

– Ага, я пойду с вами. Всё ещё надо понять, что мы делаем. – Санс сделал паузу. – Спасибо за то, что, э-э, пустил меня сюда. Это кошмар и всё такое, но… я рад, что смог поговорить с Гриллби, и, типа… ну не знаю. Тут много надо поразмышлять, но это также… как-то спускает с небес на землю?

– Хоть это приятно слышать.

– Подобное в первый раз случилось?

– Да. Но! Могло бы быть и хуже! И! Я знаю, что мы можем получить что-то ХОРОШЕЕ из всего этого! Но… мне надо признаться. День подальше от Подземелья и всего этого… был бы весьма кстати! По крайней мере, в Подземелье будет ТИХО.

– Ага. Это так. Но возможно, окажется, что там будем только мы вдвоём. Не знаю, передумает ли Ториэль.

– Однодневная поездка, только для братьев-скелетов! – сказал Папирус, чуть ли не мечтательно. – Да! Это очень хорошая идея!

***

Поездка обратно в посольство была тихой и непримечательной. Папирус оставил Санса у себя в кабинете со строгими указаниями ничего не трогать, затем умчался к очередной серии бесконечных собраний. Всё это дало Сансу достаточно времени, чтобы подумать и укрепить некоторые из своих мыслей. Он написал Альфис, чтобы проверить её дела; видимо, она уже услышала про нападение от Андайн, но Санс смог передать ей дальнейшие подробности и успокоить её нервы. Он также написал Гриллби, в основном для того, чтобы перепроверить и получить новости о завсегдатаях бара.

Помимо этого, делать было нечего, кроме как перелистывать журналы Папируса про машины и размышлять ещё. Он записал ещё несколько заметок в своей книге про птиц, на странице с кардиналом – каким бы ужасным оно ни было, он не хотел забывать про нападение на «Гриллбиз». Если бы подобное случилось опять, было бы важно помнить это. Может, это помогло бы ему и отличить полезных людей от враждебных.

Собрания затягивались, но этого Санс и ожидал. Он пытался не проверять настенные часы или окно слишком часто. Окно было настоящей проблемой – когда темнело достаточно, лишь один взгляд наружу, на снег, сбивал его с толку. Помогало то, что сегодня было относительно солнечно. В Подземелье этой роскоши не будет. Если им всего-то придётся вернуться в Снежнеград, поездка пройдёт быстро, потому что насколько слышал Санс, лодки ещё ходили. Но если Ториэль отпустит Фриска, то в том случае, им придётся выслеживать того, кого они пытались найти. Цветка, быть может, а у Санса не было и понятия, где эта мелкая сволочь могла прятаться. Они могли бы застрять в Подземелье на несколько часов, или на день, а может, и больше.

У него бы был Папирус. Тот смог бы держать его на плаву. А Чудило, кажется, не хотело _активно_ пудрить Сансу голову, по крайней мере. И Альфис тоже вызвалась помогать. Так что… так что, вероятно, даже если бы Санс потерял рассудок там, внизу, один из них смог бы помочь ему вернуть его.

Всё будет в порядке. И, чёрт, если он потеряет рассудок, то ему хотя бы не придётся пока думать о каком-то человеке, швыряющем бутылки с водой через окно «Гриллбиз».

Свет снаружи темнел, и Сансу было скучно до чёртиков, когда кто-то постучал и открыл дверь в кабинет Папируса. Напуганный, Санс выкарабкался из удобного кресла обратно на ноги. Финальный Фроггит, кого он не узнал, втиснулся внутрь.

– Э-э, мне разрешено тут быть, – поспешно сказал Санс.

– Вы Санс, брат Папируса? – спросил Финальный Фроггит, засовывая картонную папку под мышку.

– Ну да?

– Требуется ваше присутствие. Пожалуйста, идите за мной. Ква…

Финальный Фроггит запрыгал вперёд по коридору. Санс плёлся за ним, пытаясь следить за тем, куда идёт. Обратно в сторону вестибюля, по крайней мере, но в посольстве было столько дверей и коридоров, что было невозможно следить за ними. Он понял слишком поздно, что даже не помнит, какой это этаж.

Один из тех, что повыше, видимо, так как он последовал за Финальным Фроггитом в лифт и поехал вниз. Затем вперёд по очередному коридору и в дверь, которую Санс наконец-то узнал. Это был конференц-зал, где они встретили Ториэль раньше.

– Спасибо, что проводили, – сказал Санс, пытаясь звучать благодарно, а не убого.

Финальный Фроггит просто кивнул и упрыгал. Санс мысленно приготовился и вошёл в конференц-зал.

Внутри находились Папирус, Ториэль, Андайн и Фриск. Все четверо выглядели изнурёнными – помятая одежда, потрёпанные лица. Андайн стояла, прислонившись к стене, и подняла суровый взгляд, когда вошёл Санс; он увидел синяк на её щеке прямо под повязкой. Фриск, кажется, засыпал, сидя за столом, подперев голову одной рукой.

– Извини, что тебе пришлось ждать так долго, брат, – сказал Папирус с еле заметной улыбкой. Он выглядел слегка поражённым.

– Э-э, без проблем. Не хотел мешать, – сказал Санс, потирая свой затылок. – Всё прошло хорошо с этим… протестом и нападением и прочим?

Ториэль очень тяжело вздохнула. Шерсть у неё на голове и лице была запутана, как будто бы она тёрла её в раздражении почти весь день.

– Это дело тебя не касается, – тихо сказала она.

– Э-э…

– Я бы предпочла краткий разговор, – продолжила она. – Мне кажется, нам всем хотелось бы отойти ко сну.

Андайн фыркнула. Санс хранил молчание.

– Вы вместе с Фриском, Андайн и Альфис пойдёте в Подземелье, если до сих пор намереваетесь. Я бы порекомендовала завтра. Вы трое, конечно же, будете свободны творить, что пожелаете – но если Фриск не вернётся через сутки, мы пошлём спасательный отряд.

Санс взглянул на Фриска, пытаясь оценить их реакцию на это, но их голова лишь опустилась ниже к столу.

– Ну… то есть, это всё звучит разумно. Мы не собирались заниматься этим дольше суток… – Санс замолчал, когда его разум догнал то, что сказала Ториэль.

Он уставился на Андайн, которая не смотрела на него.

– Погоди… Андайн?

– Это не идеально ни для кого, но это наш лучший курс действий, если вы все _действительно_ считаете, что вам нужно вернуться в Подземелье.

Санс в панике взглянул на Папируса. Тот заговорил, прежде чем Санс успел.

– К сожалению, я… я не смогу вас сопровождать, – сказал он, звуча чуть ли не кротко. – Прости меня, Санс, но… мы решили, что будет лучше, если я останусь здесь. Остаток этой недели будет ОЧЕНЬ ВАЖНЫМ для… дипломатичных дел, и…

– Это сохранение репутации, – прорычала Андайн.

– Да, – согласилась Ториэль. – Как я и сказала, речь не о том, что кто-либо из нас желает, а том, что нужно народу монстров именно сейчас. Андайн, я знаю, что у нас были разногласия…

– Пф-ф-ф.

– …но говоря как монстр, а не правитель, я верю, что ты поступила правильно.

Голова Андайн дёрнулась вверх, и она с подозрением взглянула на Ториэль.

– Что? Серьёзно?

– Мне выпадают прагматичные моменты, Андайн, – сухо сказала Ториэль. – Я жалею, что ты так сильно ранила того мужчину, но я понимаю, когда насилие необходимо. Несколько людей увидели, как он тянется за второй бутылкой воды, а Гриллби подходил к окну. Ты поступила правильно.

Андайн моргнула, лишённая дара речи.

– Я не понимаю, – сказал Санс, сжимая кулак в кармане, чтобы соблюдать спокойствие. – Мне ясно, если это, типа… засекречено, или не моего ума дело, или что там ещё, но не мог бы один из вас просто… э-э… подытожить?

– Андайн была одной из первых монстров, которые пришли, когда протестующие стали буйствовать, – сказал Папирус. – Она ТАКЖЕ та, из-за кого тот человек – с бутылкой воды – угодил в больницу. Он не ТЯЖЕЛО ранен, но… ну… хоть это и был правильный поступок, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, потому что иногда НЕМНОГО НАСИЛИЯ – ЭТО РЕШЕНИЕ, фактом остаётся то, что это выглядит не очень хорошо! Азгор ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС в столице, старается…

Папирус беспомощно взглянул на Ториэль.

– У нас много деталей, которые надо выработать, связанные с тем, как монстрам лучше всего интегрироваться в жизнь людей на Поверхности, – сказала Ториэль, и в её голос прокралась резкость. – Одна из тех деталей касается нашей магии, и того, приемлемо ли её использовать на людях. Азгор обсуждает подобные вещи с человеческими главами прямо сейчас. Так что, видишь ли, сейчас монстрам некстати ранить людей с помощью магии, даже если это обоснованно и в целях самозащиты.

– Значит, я на вынужденном отдыхе, – сказала Андайн, скаля зубы в пародии на ухмылку. – И вместо того, чтобы защищать город, я строю из себя _няньку._

Санс решил не принимать это близко к сердцу, так как она не полностью ошибалась.

– А как же Папс?

– Я беру на себя роль Андайн. ВРОДЕ ТОГО. Никакой настоящей службы стражника! Просто… буду ЕЩЁ БОЛЕЕ превосходным талисманом! Чтобы люди, и в особенности протестующие, видели ДРУЖЕЛЮБНОЕ ЛИЦО! А ещё потому, что я знаком с некоторыми из них, и, возможно, смогу ОТГОВОРИТЬ ИХ ОТ ДАЛЬНЕЙШЕГО НАСИЛИЯ!

– Это не идеально, – повторила Ториэль.

– Какого чёрта, – сказал Санс, умудряясь держать голос совершенно спокойным. – Значит, Папирус практически будет на передовой? А что, если случится новое нападение? То есть… нам что, просто полагается не давать…

Санс моргнул, когда понял, что Фриск пристально следит за ним.

– Давать… сдачи?

– Это просто значит, что нам надо быть ОЧЕНЬ ОСТОРОЖНЫМИ! Пока Азгор не вернётся домой! И не волнуйся за меня, Санс! Сторожевые Собаки до сих пор ходят в патрули, а лесная служба нам ЧРЕЗВЫЧАЙНО помогает!

– Да, многие протестующие, которые ночевали в лесу, были… вежливо убраны.

– Но без разницы, – внезапно сказала Андайн, отходя от стены и упирая руки в бока. – Мы тут говорим про эту х… фигню уже часами и часами, и, как вы и сказали, его это не касается. Давай просто закончим. Папс, я знаю, что у тебя прекрасно получится защищать город вместо меня. Даже если тебе придётся защищать всех своим ботанским способом!

– О… я…!

– И Ториэль… э-э… – На миг, Андайн замешкалась. – Спасибо за слова поддержки! Итак. Дайте мне обсудить всю эту… тупую поездку под гору вместе с местным детсадом.

Ториэль и Папирус озадаченно переглянулись.

– Идите, – сказала Андайн, отмахиваясь от них обоих. – Знаю, мы всё говорим, что никому это не нравится, и мне уж точно, чёрт возьми, не нравится мысль застрять здесь, приглядывая за… – Она сердито глянула на Фриска. – …этими двумя. Но приказ есть приказ, и это лучше, чем сидеть дома, сложа руки, пока куча человеческих придурков хотят нас убить.

– Андайн…

– Серьёзно. – Она подняла обе руки. – Всё хорошо. Я буду беречь их, и Альфис тоже, разумеется. Даю слово.

– Поклянись, – отчеканила Ториэль.

– Клянусь честью бывшего Капитана Королевской Стражи, – сказала Андайн тем же тоном.

– Ну хорошо. – Ториэль, казалось, поникла, будто вся тяжесть дня разом свалилась на неё. – Фриск… я буду ждать тебя в машине, ладно?

– Ладно, мам, – тихо сказал Фриск.

– Санс, я буду ждать в вестибюле!

– Точно… ага. Ладно, бро.

Оба ушли. Как только дверь за ними защёлкнулась, Андайн повернулась к двум другим, принимая хмурое выражение лица.

– Завтра вам обоим подходит? – взыскательно спросила она. – Я уже связалась с Альф. Она готова идти.

– Завтра… ага, подходит, – сказал Санс, чувствуя себя слегка потрясённым. – Что за чёрт…

– Фриск?

– Завтра, – кивнули они.

– Так, хорошо. Мы уходим с утра пораньше. Не волнуйся о пешем походе – у меня друг. который одолжит нам кое-что под названием снегоход. Я всё ещё злюсь на тебя, Санс, но я не подвергну тебя снова той прогулке.

– Спасибо?

– Собирайте все нужные вещи сегодня вечером. Воду, закуски, обед, тёплую одежду, всё такое. Я хочу туда и обратно как можно быстрее, чтобы можно было вернуться к _настоящей_ работе.

– Они… не сказали тебе, зачем мы туда идём? – нахмурился Санс.

– Ага. У _твоей_ причины есть немного смысла. – Андайн дёрнула большим пальцем в сторону Фриска. – У ихней – нет. Они даже не хотят говорить, _кого_ это они там ищут. Чёрт, половина меня думает, что мы доберёмся туда, а затем… бам! Они делают этот свой Сброс. Может, они просто хотят, чтобы ты достал для них те данные, чтобы они могли их уничтожить.

– У них и так хватало шансов уничтожить их. – Санс застонал и потёр свой лоб. – Мне это совсем не нравится. Фриск, как ты вообще убедил Ториэль тебя отпустить?

Фриск выпрямился на стуле. – Я сказал ей, что я. Однажды убежал от неё. И, что я сделаю это снова, если. Если будет надо.

Санс уставился на них.

– О-о.

– Неважно, – пробормотала Андайн. – Мы все кошмарно проведём время, наверное, без всякой причины, и поэтому я хочу побыстрее. Папс казался убеждённым в том, что это какой-то настоящий шанс остановить эту дрянь со Сбросами, и… ну, мне завтра всё равно будет больше нечем заняться, а? О, и ещё кое-что…

Андайн подошла к столу, становясь напротив Фриска. Затем она наклонилась вперёд, опираясь одной рукой на стол, нависая над ними.

– Если я поймаю тебя за тем, что ты пытаешься провернуть какую-то хрень с Альфис, пока мы там… или даже с Сансом… то ты за это заплатишь. Ясно?

Фриск поднял на неё взгляд с пустым лицом.

– Конечно.

Андайн яростно пялилась на них ещё пару секунд, затем отошла.

– Завтра, в восемь утра, – сказала она, указывая на них обоих по очереди. – Встречаемся в посольстве. Если один из вас опоздает, мы идём без него. Если вы оба опоздаете, поездка отменяется. Так что пакуйтесь и высыпайтесь. Ещё что есть?

– Слушай, может, нам удастся перенести, – сказал Санс, хоть и знал, что это глупо. – Пойти на следующей неделе или что-нибудь, как только утихнет этот протест. Тогда Папирус…

– Фриск говорит, что сейчас или никогда. Мне показалось, что когда такое говорит путешественник во времени, их лучше слушать – хоть они и немного плохие, – усмехнулась Андайн. – И, Санс, в один прекрасный день тебе придётся научиться постоять за себя без поддержки Папируса. У него своя работа.

Санс сгорбился. Он ничего не сказал.

– Итак, опять же – ещё что есть?

Фриск тоже промолчал.

– Хорошо. Тогда я увижу вас обоих завтра. Ровно в восемь.

С этими словами, она повернулась на каблуках и промаршировала наружу.

Тишина, повисшая в конференц-зале, казалась свинцовой. Санс дал себе ссутулиться, прислонившись к краю стола.

– Ну, – уныло сказал он, – два шага вперёд, один назад. Верно?

Чудило смерило его оценивающим взглядом.

– Я не надеюсь, – сказали они. – Но я уверен, ты понимаешь меня, когда я говорю… я _надеюсь,_ что это всё будет в итоге того стоить, Санс.

Санс закрыл глазницы.

– Ага, – сказал он. – Я тоже надеюсь.


	17. ЗАГРУЗКА 05011: Концовка #????????: Обработка Ошибок

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Братья-скелеты помогают Андайн. Может быть, аниме сможет ФАЙЛ ПОВРЕЖДЁН. ПЕРЕЗАПУСК СИСТЕМЫ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор хочет подчеркнуть, что действия этой главы ничем не связаны с Эррор-Сансом и прочими АУшками.

Санс вернулся домой со смены на своей сторожевой станции и обнаружил Андайн, полузаснувшую на диване. Она еле сдвинулась с того места, где лежала, когда он ушёл этим утром. Телевизор был до сих пор включён, показывая какой-то мультфильм на низкой громкости. На полу валялась забытая тарелка спагетти, должно быть, уже ледяная.

Санс скинул свои ботинки, не заморачиваясь со шнурками, и засунул ноги в тапочки. Он пересёк гостиную, останавливаясь у дивана.

– Хей.

– М-м.

Она лежала, уткнув лицо в подлокотник дивана, с растрёпанными лохмами волос по всему лицу, словно ярко-красное крысиное гнездо.

– Папс дома?

Он уже знал ответ. Будь он дома, сапоги Папируса стояли бы у двери. Но было полезно время от времени пытаться заставить Андайн, собственно, разговаривать, особенно если у неё не было никого, с кем пообщаться, несколько часов подряд.

– Нет, – пробормотала она, частично заглушённая диваном. – Который час?

– Шесть.

– Когда он…

– Если он ещё не вернулся, то будет в течение часа. – Санс подошёл к своему уголку дивана. – Двигайся.

Андайн заворчала в подлокотник, но поджала под себя ноги, позволяя Сансу присесть. Он утонул в свой угол с благодарным вздохом и растянулся, не заботясь о том, что его ноги очутились таким образом на её коленях. Кажется, ей тоже было наплевать.

– Завтра хот-договая смена, – рассеянно сказал он, фиксируя взгляд на телике. – Покупатели скучают по твоим жгучим хот-догам с чили. Не хочешь со мной?

– Нет.

– Лады.

Он не смотрел на неё, следя за мультфильмом. Опять аниме. Он не узнал его, хотя рисовка была знакомой. Звук был слишком тихим, чтобы разобрать весь диалог, но внизу экрана были субтитры, которые неплохо помогали. Два человеческих персонажа в сценке, видимо, спорили про какой-то фестиваль.

– Чё мы смотрим? – спросил он после нескольких минут попыток вникнуть в сюжет.

– «Вальс Медового Джема». Третий сезон.

– Никогда не слышал.

– Альф нравилось, – рассеянно сказала Андайн. – Мы с ней досмотрели второй сезон. Собирались начать третий, но руки так и не дошли. После этого есть ещё четвёртый сезон и фильм, но у меня их нет.

– Да? О чём это?

Она замолчала и взглянула на него с пустым лицом. Ей точно было известно, что он делал, но она не собиралась спорить с ним из-за этого. Оба знали, что она всё равно поведётся на это.

– Про этих четырёх людей в старших классах, только они могут, типа, входить в такую волшебную реальность, в которую вторгаются эти, как бы… манифестации ненависти, которые порождает наш мир. А в тех четырёх, типа, вселились духи Четырёх Великих Зверей, так что у них всякие магические силы… и им надо ходить в тот другой мир, чтобы сражаться со злыми _акумами._ И их силы проявляются танцем. И, э-э, вдобавок к тому, что им надо разбираться с другим миром, им надо жить своими жизнями, справляясь со школой и, как бы, пытаться сеять позитив в их собственном мире, поскольку единственный способ победить зло по-настоящему – это добавлять радости в нашем мире. Плюс, им надо держать всё это в тайне, так как одна организация хочет использовать другой мир ради их собственных, корыстных целей.

Невероятно, насколько похоже на Альфис она могла иногда звучать. Санс слабо улыбнулся, пытаясь не предаваться воспоминаниям слишком сильно.

– Ого, – сказал он. – Звучит довольно-таки сложно.

– Там крутые мечи.

– Тогда оно всё того стоит.

– Просто заткнись и смотри, – прорычала Андайн, махая рукой на телик. – Хотару пытается тут постоять за себя после трёх сезонов робости, она переживает сейчас такие перемены, я не хочу этого пропускать.

– Ладно, – сказал Санс и заткнулся. Он даже не пытался следить за происходящим, хотя всегда считал, что как только он начинал смотреть что-то подобное, у него была склонность довольно сильно привязываться. Это чем-то походило на мыльную оперу – в итоге отчаянно хочется знать, что же случится дальше.

Вместо этого, он вертел в руках телефон, посылая сообщение Папирусу, проверяя, когда тот вернётся домой. Иногда Андайн удавалось стащить себя с дивана, чтобы поесть, но только иногда. Папирус оказывал на неё хорошее влияние. У них был прогресс. Вчерашним вечером он даже умудрился заставить её помочь с готовкой.

Санс каким-то образом ожидал, что к этому времени возненавидит Андайн. Прошло два месяца, а Санс был существом привычки, которому не нравилось, когда вторгаются в его личное пространство. Но если честно, было не так уж и плохо. Пришлось привыкать к третьему монстру у себя дома, это да, и Сансу пришлось взять на себя немного работы по дому – Папирус ведь не мог нянчиться с двумя печальными болванами сам, в конце концов. Но Санс был не против. Иногда она создавала ему вполне приличную компанию. Она готовила отличные хот-доги, когда была в настроении работать. Санс не считал, что они вдвоём ещё дотягивали до уровня друзей, но они, хотя бы, разговаривали чаще. С ней было легче ладить, когда она не орала на него из-за его трудовой этики, это уж точно.

Вероятно, теперь они просто понимали друг друга чуть лучше. Но это не значило, что он не ненавидел смотреть на неё в таком состоянии. Это было бы всё равно что смотреть на _Папируса,_ приклеенного к дивану за просмотром телика днями напролёт, еле разговаривающего, и просыпающегося с криками от кошмаров раз в неделю. Санс втихомолку – возможно, недобро – ожидал, что к этому времени она вернётся к своему прежнему состоянию. Он не переставал вспоминать ту историю, которую она рассказала… ну, когда бы это ни было, о том, как она поборола свою боязнь кристаллов чистой силой воли. Несомненно, кто-то вроде неё мог просто силой воли вытянуть себя из депрессии.

Но в этом вся фишка депрессии, предположил он – она уничтожает силу воли. Заставляет совершенно не хотеть стараться.

Они справились ещё с двумя эпизодами, и Санс начинал увлекаться сюжетом, когда вернулся Папирус. Тот скорчил рожу, когда заметил, как они двое развалились на диване, и упёр руки в бока.

– Очередной ЛЕНИВЫЙ ДЕНЬ для КОСТЛЯВОГО ЛЕНТЯЯ и РЫБНОЙ ЛЕНТЯЙКИ, как вижу!

– Эй, ну же, – сказал Санс со своей наиболее типичной, беззаботной ухмылкой. – Аниме само себя не посмотрит.

– Ну, по крайней мере ваше время было проведено С ТОЛКОМ, за МУЛЬТИКАМИ ДЛЯ МАЛЫШЕЙ!

– Они зрелые и содержательные, – пробурчала Андайн. Это был явный шаг вперёд от последних нескольких разов, когда Папирус пробовал этот приём – какое-то время она вообще не отвечала. Папирус, очевидно, заметил, потому что ему быстро пришлось прятать улыбку облегчения обратно под праведным возмущением.

– Уверен, что МАЛЫШИ так бы и подумали! – настоял он на своём.

– М-м.

Дальше этого ему не зайти. Папирус вздохнул и стянул свои сапоги, аккуратно ставя их у двери. Затем он направился на кухню.

Санс стащил себя с дивана, демонстративно кряхтя и «нечаянно» пиная Андайн в голень заодно. Она зыркнула на него, но не сдвинулась. Санс подмигнул ей и тоже побрёл на кухню. Папирус рылся в кухонной утвари, так что Санс прислонился к холодильнику.

– Так что же на ужин, бро? – спросил он самым своим светским тоном.

– Ригатони с мясным соусом! – оживлённо ответил Папирус, вытаскивая кастрюлю.

– Я ничем не могу помочь?

– Ты можешь порезать лук! – Папирус поставил кастрюлю на плиту и развернулся обратно к гостиной. – АНДАЙН, НЕ ЖЕЛАЕШЬ ЛИ ПОМОЧЬ С УЖИНОМ?

Из гостиной раздалось равнодушное мычание.

– У нас чеснок, который надо РАЗДАВИТЬ! Помидоры, которые надо СОКРУШИТЬ! Макароны, которые надо ИСПЕПЕЛИТЬ!!

Пауза. Санс занялся поиском лука.

– Э-э, я… не в особом настроении сегодня, – ответила Андайн, уже тише. Вторая пауза, а затем: – Прости.

Папирус чуть-чуть скривился, поэтому Санс перехватил контроль.

– Эй, ничего страшного. Тем девушкам надо организовать тот фестиваль, а Хотару надо разбираться со своей мачехой. Важные дела. – Санс нашёл себе луковицу и доску. Он обернулся, чтобы одарить Папируса самой подбадривающей ухмылкой из возможных, и подмигнул. – Вообще-то, когда закончится этот эпизод, тебе стоило бы принять душ до ужина. Я слишком вежлив, чтобы говорить такое, но ты слегка воняешь.

– Да пошёл ты, – проворчала Андайн.

К удивлению Санса, однако, он услышал, как выключается телик, и явные звуки того, как Андайн топает по направлению к лестнице. Он приступил к резке лука, слушая, как она пробирается к ванной. Примерно через минуту после этого полилась вода.

– Это было, наверное, немного грубо, – сказал Папирус, сортируя остальные продукты.

– Но эффективно, – ответил Санс, пожимая плечами. – И вообще, это ведь ты научил меня, что иногда нужно немного жёсткой любви, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Они оба помолчали, работая на противоположных концах кухни, готовя ужин.

– Спасибо тебе, кстати, – сказал Папирус, тише.

– Не за что.

– Серьёзно, брат. Я… ты очень сильно помогаешь. Больше, чем… признаюсь, больше, чем я ожидал! Я знаю, что сначала был немного резок? Я хочу извиниться, если я слишком сильно кричал на тебя во время тех первых нескольких недель.

– Не-а, бро, всё путём.

Папирусу понадобилось немного времени, чтобы понять, что Андайн отличалась от Санса. Она не отвечала на те же приёмы. Она не реагировала тем же образом. В первый раз, когда Папирус назвал её ленивой, она согласилась. И расплакалась.

– Мне казалось, что, может быть, ты поощрял её… лень, – продолжил Папирус. – Но потом я понял, что, по-моему, ей немного это нужно? Как и… как и тебе, я полагаю…

Санс не ответил, притворяясь, что резка лука требовала полного его внимания.

– Итак! Короче! – сказал Папирус, резко вернув себе бодрость. – Я просто ценю твою помощь, вот и всё!

– Ну, э-э-э. Всегда пожалуйста, бро.

Лук занял недостаточно много времени, особенно без глаз, которые могли бы прослезиться. Санс смахнул шелуху в мусорную корзину и пододвинул лук поближе к плите. Взгляд на другой конец кухни сообщил ему, что Папирус справлялся буквально со всем остальным, как обычно. Санс смотрел на спину своего брата, мысленно споря сам с собой. Он теребил упорядоченный набор специй и трав Папируса.

– Ты… считаешь, мы правильно с ней поступаем?

Папирус даже не замешкался. – Ну конечно! Она сделала бы то же самое для любого из… для нас ОБОИХ!

– О, ага, я не о том, что мы даём ей ночевать здесь и помогаем ей. Я про, э-э-э… – Он не мог просто сказать это напрямик, как не мог и Папирус. – Про лень.

На этот раз Папирус замешкался. – Я не уверен, о чём ты!

– Я просто… – Санс задумался, как бы лучше выразить это. – Она не такая, как мы.

– Ну и что?

– Ну и… – Он нахмурился крошечной склянке с орегано в своей руке. – Её лень обоснованна. Знаешь? Она потеряла близких. Так что, может, ей нужна… настоящая помощь. Она идёт на поправку, но… ну не знаю, похоже, я просто волнуюсь, что ей нас недостаточно. Что наши, э-э-э, методы не прокатят для неё.

Папирус протянул руку и забрал орегано у Санса, затем обильно засыпал им содержимое кастрюли. Мясной соус уже пах восхитительно. Папирус ужасно многому научился за последние два месяца.

– Я… тоже немножко волнуюсь. Но! Это не такое, с чем ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС не смог бы справиться! Если бы она хотела помощи от кого-то ещё, она бы попросила! Ведь так? Я не брошу её во время нужды! Как ты и сказал – я ПРОСТО ОТЛИЧЕН в том, чтобы заставлять других брать себя в руки! А она и ПРАВДА идёт на поправку! Поэтому мне просто надо стараться сильнее! Если мы продолжим в том же духе, она в два счёта СТАНЕТ СТАРОЙ СОБОЙ вновь!

Санс изучал его. Сжатую челюсть, синяки под глазницами, измождение в огоньках его глаз. Он сосредоточенно хмурился соусу, который размешивал, словно тот пытался сопротивляться.

– Ты уверен?

– ЕЩЁ КАК УВЕРЕН! Я достаточно хорош для моего лучшего друга! И моего брата тоже, конечно. – Он заметил, как Санс следит за ним, и развернулся, широко улыбаясь ему. – Всё в порядке, Санс! Мне нравится, когда я кому-то нужен!

Это только означало, что Сансу придётся подналечь ещё сильнее. Хоть почти каждый день и казалось, что с кровати вообще невозможно подняться, хоть он и ловил себя на том, что часами пялился абсолютно ни на что, пока работал, или же пялился в потолок, пытаясь заснуть. Но он всегда был в состоянии приложить чуть больше усилий ради своего брата.

Он криво ухмыльнулся.

– Ладно, бро. Как скажешь.

Санс услышал, как душ на втором этаже выключается, а вслед за этим приглушённое ворчание и тихий лай. Кажется, тот пёс опять пробрался внутрь. Та мелочь, наверное, пыталась стащить копья у Андайн. Папирус кинул злобный взгляд на потолок.

– Лучше бы тому ПОДЛОМУ НЕГОДЯЮ не докучать ей снова! И без того уже плохо, что он не перестаёт ДОЕДАТЬ МОИ ОБЪЕДКИ!

– Можно ли его обвинять за хороший вкус? – сказал Санс, ухмыляясь и макая палец в мясной соус. Папирус шлёпнул его по руке, но не до того, как Санс успел испробовать блюдо. – У тебя серьёзно хорошо получается.

– Гм, может быть, ему нужно больше соли…

– Э-э, нет. Точно нет.

– Ладно, ладно. Иди, накрой на стол, хорошо? И… – Папирус замолчал и понизил голос. – Не беспокойся, Санс. У нас всё будет в порядке. Я могу со всём разобраться.

Санс не ответил. Он просто пошёл выполнять просьбу брата.

***

Санс не был уверен, что заставило его заскочить в лабораторию. Он возвращался туда пару раз, в основном для того, чтобы оставить еду или развлечения для Амальгамов, найденных в подвале, но еды у них пока хватало. Не было причины возвращаться сюда сегодня. Это было спонтанным решением, пришедшим на ум, пока он паковал вещи на ларьке с хот-догами.

Ностальгия, наверное. Или какая-то особо гнетущая версия ностальгии.

Ему здесь не нравилось. Сам подвал и так был достаточно скверным, но стоя на первом этаже, прислушиваясь к оглушающей тишине, его всегда посещало мерзкое чувство дежавю. Здесь было слишком пусто, слишком темно. Слишком тихо. Никакого гула машин или даже конвейерной ленты наверху. Электричество отключили где-то во время первого месяца. Санс принёс несколько фонарей и свеч, чтобы Амальгамы не остались в кромешной темноте, но первый этаж был освещён лишь сиянием магмы снаружи. Тонкий слой пыли начал оседать повсюду.

Обыкновенной пыли. Андайн никогда не говорила об этом, но именно она отправилась искать Альфис. И именно она её нашла. Санс не был уверен, где. Он никогда не спросит.

Это было не только гнетуще – это было вторжением. Он вздохнул и собрался было телепортироваться домой, когда взглянул на второй этаж. С этого ракурса, ему еле-еле виднелся загнутый край постера. Сплошные розовые и пастельные тона, изображая какую-то анимешную девочку-кошку.

А это… кстати, не слишком плохая идея. У Альфис, должно быть, оставалась куча всякого разного аниме. Как называлось то, что Андайн смотрела в последнее время? Что-то про вальс. Она сказала, что был ещё один сезон и фильм. И у Альфис был _обязан_ быть полный сборник сериала «Мяу-Мяу» – Андайн говорила, что этот был любимым у Альфис. Должно быть, он стал им, пока Санс и Альфис не разговаривали друг с другом. Санс смутно помнил то аниме, которое она показывала ему до этого. В одном участвовали охотники за головами в космосе, другой был про какого-то человеческого пацана, занятым фальшивой химией. Санс понятия не имел, о чём была «Мяу-Мяу». Насколько ему было известно, именно она красовалась на постере наверху.

Он потряс головой, чтобы прочистить мысли, и телепортировался на второй этаж. То тошное чувство усугублялось, пока он осматривал старое жилище Альфис, так что он быстро пробрался к полкам, где она хранила всё своё аниме. Диски были выставлены в алфавитном порядке, так что было нетрудно найти единственные с «Вальсом» в названии. Он схватил их, как и случайный ассортимент других заодно.

Это не разграбление мёртвых. Вовсе нет. Альфис хотелось бы, чтобы диски оказались у Андайн, несомненно.

Санс зажал коробки под мышкой и телепортировался, приземляясь у своей входной двери. Он потратил пару секунд, успокаиваясь, вздыхая и чуть встряхиваясь. Здесь, где никто его не видел, можно было себе такое позволить.

Затем он вошёл. Андайн снова валялась на диване, и из телика доносились слабые звуки аниме. Санс натянул на себя непринуждённую ухмылку и сбросил ботинки.

– Хей.

– М-м.

– Кой-что для тебя принёс, – сказал он, пересекая комнату к дивану. Он плюхнулся на угол, не обращая внимания на гримасу Андайн, когда он чуть не сел ей на ноги. Он положил стопку дисков на диван между ними. Андайн сонно взглянула на неё.

– Что это?

– Аниме. Ты сказала, что у этого Вальса Мёда был ещё один сезон и ещё фильм, точно? Кажись, я их нашёл. Плюс ещё пару других.

Глаз Андайн прищурился до узкой щели, и она приподнялась ровно настолько, чтобы протянуть руку и схватить первую коробку на стопке. Затем её глаз слегка расширился.

– Четвёртый сезон, – сказала она смутно удивлённым тоном. Она посмотрела на остальные коробки. – А это… «Мяу-Мяу Милашка-Целовашка»?

– Ага. По-моему, я их всех взял.

Андайн уселась прямее и подняла всю стопку, оглядывая каждую коробку по очереди.

– «Принцесса Матсутаке». Я помню её. «Бумажный Журавль 7», «Сборщик Карт Сайори»… «Сейлор Юниверс»… я даже не узнаю эти два…

Андайн собрала все диски себе на колени, глядя на них так, будто не была уверена, что с ними делать. Она посмотрела на Санса по-прежнему широким глазом.

– Где ты всё это нашёл?

Санс встретился с ней взглядом, хотя ему почти казалось, что стоило отвернуться. Вот опять это чувство, как будто бы он что-то сделал не так.

– В лаборатории.

Смотреть, как на неё накатывает осознание – и того хуже. Немедленное понимание, затем боль, затем гнев и сожаление. Она взглянула вниз, на диски, затем обратно на него.

– Ты пошёл к ней в лабораторию?

– Ага.

Гнев на её лице обострился.

– Зачем?

– Не знаю. – Он покачал головой, наконец-то отворачиваясь. – Раз в неделю я хожу туда, чтобы кормить тех ребят в подземелье, но сегодня, я просто…

Он пожал плечами. Хорошего ответа не было. Инстинкт, ностальгия, может, просто нужда погрязнуть в печали на какое-то время.

– И ты просто стащил её вещи?

Он утонул чуть глубже в диван, глядя в телик и не видя его ярких красок или интересных персонажей.

– Подумал, что, быть может… ей захотелось бы отдать их тебе.

Андайн ответила не сразу. Боковым зрением, Санс видел, как она вновь устраивается у подлокотника, не отпуская дисков.

– Она… ты её не знал, – сказала Андайн, и пыл в её голосе уже исчез. – Ты не знаешь, что бы ей захотелось.

– Ага.

– С чего бы _мне_ иметь её вещи? Боже… здесь же «Мяу-Мяу». Этот был её любимым.

– Знаю.

– Ничто из этого не должно быть у меня. Это _её_ вещи. Она… – Голос Андайн охрип. Санс не смотрел на неё. Она терпеть не могла, когда кто-то видел, как она плачет, наверное, даже сильнее, чем это терпеть не мог сам Санс. – Она бы стала ненавидеть меня.

– Не-а, не стала бы.

– Ей _стоило бы._ – Андайн шмыгнула носом, подавляя всхлип. – Я подвела её. Я _предала_ её.

– Извини, – сказал Санс, глядя на свои колени. – Я могу отнести их обратно, если хочешь.

Андайн снова шмыгнула, неровным, мокрым дыханием. Каким-то образом, она умудрилась не разрыдаться.

– Нет. Н-нет, я… я оставлю их себе. По крайней мере… может, ей подойдёт то, что я посмотрю их, а потом верну. Если я не поцарапаю диски…

Он осторожно перевёл взгляд на неё. Она вытерла лицо и начала благоговейно складывать диски в стопку на кофейном столике, рядом с миской полусъеденной, засохшей овсянки с сегодняшнего утра. Когда стопка получилась как надо, она отрывисто вдохнула и снова потёрла лицо, обеими руками.

– Прости, что накинулась на тебя, – сказала Андайн слабым голосом, слишком слабым для кого-то вроде неё. – Спасибо.

– Ничего страшного.

Она снова вздохнула и рухнула в угол. Её лицо так и не высохло до конца.

– Это что, э-э-э… новая уловка, чтобы заставить меня разговаривать, или ещё чего? – спросила она, обращаясь к телевизору. – Отвлекать меня аниме? Манипулировать мною, пока мне не станет легче и всё такое?

– Нет, – сказал Санс, тоже откидываясь назад. – Если бы я этого хотел, то думаю, я как-то облажался с этим.

– Хех.

– …Прости.

– Всё в порядке. – Она сделала паузу. – Иногда оно, вроде того, работает. Даже если я просто раздражаюсь на вас с Папсом из-за этого… то всё же лучше, чем вообще ничего не чувствовать.

– Ага, – тихо сказал он. – Я понимаю.

Она не ответила. Оба погрязли в тишину, смотря аниме. Где-то в доме раздался лай пса. Андайн вздохнула.

– Он много лает в эти последние несколько дней.

– Я и не заметил.

– Потому что днём тебя здесь нет. – Андайн поменяла позу. – Видимо, что-то беспокоит…

Предупреждения не было. Ни запинки, ни встряски. Мир просто был цел в одну секунду, а в следующую, он разлетелся вдребезги.

Не метафорически. Он стал подобен стеклу, зеркалу, где всё внезапно отразилось в двухмерном образе. Ярко-красные трещины пронеслись через всё вокруг, отрезая диван, части пола, кофейный столик, телевизор. Санс почувствовал, как его кинуло вперёд, когда диван разбился, словно это было не более чем _изображение_ дивана, и он кубарем скатился в одну из трещин, не успев и отреагировать. Он упал сквозь неё в полностью серое ничто внизу, и видел, как вместе со всей остальной реальностью над ним раскалывается Андайн, образ которой был неподвижным и безмолвным, застывшим посреди предложения.

Санс телепортировался на чистом, паническом инстинкте. Этому не следовало бы сработать, но ему повезло. Он возник перед своим домом, но трещины уже расползлись. Дом, земля, весь Снежнеград разваливался на части, которые уже начинали уплывать друг от друга, освобождённые от силы тяжести. Весь мир разбился, словно душа. Не раздавалось никаких звуков, кроме резкого шума помех, набирающего громкости.

– Андайн…

Земля под ним разрывалась дальше, и он смотрел, как Снежнеград последовал за ней, измельчаясь всё сильнее и сильнее, пока распространялись трещины. Санс телепортировался на кусок дороги с рекой, который выглядел достаточно большим, чтобы стоять на нём. Казалось, что плывущий в воздухе кусок должен был покачнуться, когда приземлился Санс. Но он не шевельнулся, словно Санс ничего не весил. Словно он ничего не _значил._

_– Папирус…_

Его голос разнёсся эхом, хотя не существовало ничего, от чего эхо могло бы отразиться. Он чувствовал, как подобный стеклу кусок мира под ним снова стал трескаться, и телепортировался на следующий, попавшийся на глаза, отчаянно пытаясь ориентироваться. Под красным светом трещин было море того серого, и в нём было что-то резкое и нереальное.

Андайн уже пропала. Ему нужно было найти своего брата.

Он телепортировался снова, целясь на сторожевую станцию Папируса. Там не осталось ничего, на что приземляться – сплошное серое небытие. Санс с криком канул в него.

Прошло несколько долгих, тошнотворных секунд, пока он не ушибся о что-то. Удар от такого долгого падения должен был убить его, но в его теле до сих пор была та почти невесомая, бессмысленная особенность. Он лежал на чём-то, напоминающем пол, сделанном из того же серого, неясного ничего. Он застонал и подтолкнул себя на четвереньки, оглядываясь.

Мир исчез. Санс поднял взгляд, наполовину ожидая обнаружить его куски над собой, но там была сплошная тьма. Серые горизонты убывали в ту же тьму, и его посетило чувство, будто он находился в некой беспредельно огромной комнате. Непохожей на Пустоту. У Пустоты никогда не было измерений, если только кто-нибудь не добавлял их туда. Но это место… казалось, что у него была форма. Как будто бы здесь были стены, слишком далеко, чтобы их увидеть.

Он стоял, вертясь на месте, высматривая, не было ли вокруг хоть чего-нибудь. Пусто. Бесконечная серая плоскость и тьма над ним.

– Папирус…?

Глупо. Андайн разбилась вместе с остальным миром. Папируса наверняка постигла та же участь.

– Так. – Санс ненадолго прикрыл рот, чтобы не позволить себе кричать, пытаясь дышать. – Так. Думай.

Его душа колотилась в грудной клетке. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз был настолько испуган. Это… ничто в этом не было знакомым. Это не походило ни на Сброс, ни на Пустоту. Оно казалось неправильным. Совершенно, абсолютно неправильным.

– Док? – позвал он. Его голос звучал приглушённым. – Чудило? Малыш?

Если это был Сброс, то что-то, должно быть, сломалось. Воспоминания текли к нему обратно, совсем как в Пустоте. А ведь что-то и впрямь сломалось в прошлый раз, верно? В Пустоте было что-то вроде… трещины. Красной трещины, совсем как и те, которые разносились по Снежнеграду. Видимо, вот оно. Это как-то связано.

Санс приобнял себя, отчаянно пытаясь сдержать гипервентиляцию. Начинала ныть голова, знакомой болью, растущей за его левой глазницей. Он провёл рукавом по лбу, стирая пот, и остановился, погасая огни глаз от вида своей руки. Через него тоже ползли трещины. Не только через кости – одежду тоже. Тонкие, как волоски, и сияющие красным. Он издал панический звук, слишком сильно похожий на хныканье, и размял пальцы, наблюдая, как трещины двигаются вместе с ним. Боли не было. Он потыкал одну из них пальцем, и это тоже не было больно. Ощущений не было вообще никаких.

Невозможно. Это, всё целиком, было совершенно невозможным.

– Успокойся, – сказал он, заставляя огни глаз вернуться на место, заставляя себя смотреть на серое, покрытое помехами небытие взамен. – Успокойся. Просто… успокойся, потом ты можешь разобраться с этим и свалить отсюда.

Краем глазницы, он уловил лёгкое движение, и стремительно развернулся, но ничего не обнаружил. Затем, то же повторилось в противоположном направлении. Повернувшись, ему удалось уловить проблеск лица Андайн, пока то не исчезло.

– А-андайн?

Под его ногами вспыхнул голубой свет, и на один дикий миг, ему показалось, что это копья Андайн. Он отскочил назад, с пути, чуть не сваливаясь. Это были не копья. Это была… некая форма. Она сияла на полу, словно какой-то маяк, голубая и настолько большая, что о ней было трудно получить нормальное представление. Санс отошёл на пару шагов дальше, наклоняя голову, чтобы рассмотреть её получше. Она походила на громадный ноль, такой, взятый из шрифтов постарше, с диагональной линией посередине.

Снова движение. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, как лицо Андайн парит на пару метров дальше от него. Что-то в нём было не так – её повязка исчезла, и под ней была сплошная темнота.

– Андайн?

Это была не она. Не могла быть. Он видел, как она разбивалась. А эта штуковина больше походила на… на картинку. Он вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть её получше, и понял, что её лицо было плоским. Двухмерным.

– Ладно. – Санс глубоко, отрывисто вздохнул, пристально глядя на лицо Андайн, чтобы проверить, не сделает ли оно чего-нибудь. – Ладно, так. Я психую. Схожу с ума.

За лицом Андайн задвигалось что-то ещё. Санс прищурился, глядя на показавшиеся формы. Некоторые из них были личностями – монстрами. Некоторые – просто предметами или кусочками пейзажа. Они так быстро мелькали в глазах, что их было трудно разобрать, все наложенные слоями, один на другом. Он увидел Альфис, стремительно меняющую несколько разных поз и выражений лица, пока её не поглотили другие образы. Некоторые из них почти походили на части тела.

Ничто не издало и звука.

– Так. – Санс зажмурил глазницы, тупая боль в черепе всё ухудшалась. – Так, хватит. Я понял. Я свихнулся. Просто отпусти меня. Пожалуйста. Это не может быть реальным, так что, прошу…

{приветик}

Санс чуть не заорал, хлопая руками по бокам черепа. Голос был внезапным и ужасающим и самой громкой вещью, которую ему доводилось слышать за всю свою жизнь.

{там есть кто-нибудь…?}

Он слышал его, ясно как день, звон у себя в черепе. Это был его собственный голос. Оно говорило _его собственным голосом._

{прошло немало времени, а?}

Санс сжал зубы и покачнулся на ногах. Сквозь закрытые глазницы, ему было видно, как ужасный серый свет вокруг него начинает тускнеть.

{…}

Каким-то образом, даже это было ему слышно. Не просто пауза, а многоточие. Оно… оно разговаривало, как скелет. То есть, конечно, оно говорило его собственным голосом, а он был скелетом, и да, он определённо спятил, по-другому не объяснишь.

{буду честным.}

Но как мог его голос быть таким _громким?_ Он никогда не говорил так громко. Он никогда не смог бы быть таким громким. Теперь свет полностью погас. Вопреки своему здравому смыслу, Санс приоткрыл одну глазницу.

Его собственное, огромное лицо глядело на него в ответ, сопровождаемое его собственными словами, так удобно напечатанными, чтобы он мог прочесть их.

– Что…

{я без понятия, что случилось, чтобы ты добрался сюда.}

– Ага. – Наверное, было какое-то правило о том, что нельзя разговаривать с галлюцинацией твоего собственного громадного лица, но Санс был почти уверен, что никакие правила больше не были в силе. – Мы с тобой оба, приятель.

{это, на самом деле}

На этот раз паузы не было. Не настоящей, по крайней мере, не многоточия, но галлюцинация всё равно застыла, словно задумалась о чём-то.

{какое-то}

И опять. Санс увидел, как громадные огни его глаз скользнули вниз и впились в него.

Оно увидело его.

**{сообщение обработки ошибок.}**

Санс ощутил, как его глаз ожил против его воли, излучая жёлто-голубой свет в темноту. Гигантское лицо над ним исчезло.

– Ч-что? – выдавил из себя Санс, опасно шатаясь. – Уже у-уходим?

Что-то возникло снова. Оно опять носило его лицо, но остальная его часть была бесформенной. Нет, не то слово. Она… _мелькала._ Его части мелькали, как и образы до него, по очереди перебирая личности и предметы, так быстро, что Санс еле мог уследить за ними. У него были подобия конечностей и туловища, но всё было создано из разных кусков мелькающих образов. Вначале это казалось случайным, но чем дольше Санс смотрел, тем больше он понимал. Его руки были составлены из разных _типов_ рук, которые, судя по виду, принадлежали Аарону, или Андайн, или же гигантские кактусообразные конечности, которые заканчивались тернистыми лапами. Ноги были такими же, заимствуя изображения ног у других монстров, или даже столов и стульев. Его туловище было более беспорядочным, мелькая быстрее остального, составленное из всего и вся.

На это было трудно смотреть. Санс пытался не сводить своих зрачков с лица этого создания, стараясь не думать слишком сильно о том, что смотрит на своё лицо, слышит свой голос.

_{я_ вижу}

На сей раз послышался голос не одного лишь Санса. Одно слово походило на него, а другое – на кого-то совершенно другого. Догго, может быть?

{ты [не] сломался [вместе с] _остальными}_

Та же история – каждое слово или фраза разным голосом. Будто… будто оно заимствовало голоса других, чтобы разговаривать. Оно шагнуло ближе, но даже на своих разномастных ногах, казалось, что оно почти плывёт. Его ухмылка разрослась.

{почему?}

– Это ты сделал? – Было трудно говорить сквозь боль в черепе, и, наверное, было глупо вообще разговаривать с этой штукой. В лучшем случае, это была галлюцинация, а в худшем…

Он не мог даже представить себе, что было в худшем.

{сделал что?}

Настоящий ответ. Это, должно быть, плохой знак. Полагалось ли галлюцинациям отвечать?

– Ты… всё сломал?

{нет} Его зрачки – зрачки Санса – погасли, и оно заговорило голосом, который не должен был существовать. {ПОВРЕЖДЁН}

– Я не… знаю, что происходит. – Санс шагнул назад на дрожащих ногах. – Док сказал что-то однажды… о том, как мир может… развалиться или что-то вроде. Я этого не понял. Сбой.

Оно рассмеялось, монотонным, гулким смехом самого Санса. Тот поморщился, когда звук чуть не повалил его своей мощью.

**{нет.** это был ТЫ[?] }

– Я не…

{сошёл со} Оно издало некий жужжащий звук. {СЦЕНАРИЯ}

Санс чувствовал, как его дрожь усиливается.

– Это было нечаянно. Я не… – Он помотал головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Только сосредоточься, эта штука ещё не вела себя агрессивно, но ему уж очень не нравилось, как она на него смотрит. – Что… ты такое?

Оно слегка наклонило голову набок и ухмыльнулось шире.

{обработка ошибок}, сказало оно голосом Санса.

– Это мне ни о чём не говорит.

{расскажи тем, кто создал эту игру, ладно?}

– Ты думаешь, это игра? – Санс отошёл ещё на шаг. – Это не может быть реальным. Ты не можешь быть реальным. Блядь, ну ладно, я понял – это кошмар. Ага. Так что… думаю, теперь мне хотелось бы проснуться.

Оно опять рассмеялось.

{глаз}

Санс хлопнул рукой по левой глазнице, но это ничего не изменило. Он до сих пор отчётливо видел это существо. Оно подплыло ещё ближе, медленно, словно изучало его.

_{любопытно}_

– Слушай, если ты не галлюцинация, то просто… просто скажи мне, где я и как мне отсюда убраться.

{ЕСТЬ поняти [Е], что случилось, чтобы ты добрался сюда.}

– Круть. Клёво. Мне как-то пофиг на причину. Как я и сказал, мне вроде как… вроде как хочется сейчас уйти.

Существо оскалилось ему с чёрными глазницами. {ты же просто грязный хакер, так ведь?}

Санс вздрогнул.

– Я ничего _не сделал._

**{ты** [теперь] ПОВРЕЖДЁН}

Он попытался телепортироваться. Ничего не произошло. Не было даже намёка на старую вибрацию.

Существо дёрнулось, и внезапно, оно было на несколько шагов ближе. Санс резко отпрянул.

{твой КОД [теперь] ПОВРЕЖДЁН}

– Я не… слушай, просто, просто расскажи мне, как уйти, и я свалю с глаз… с глаз твоих долой.

Новая встряска, и оно стояло в сантиметрах от него. Санс испуганно вскрикнул и отскочил назад, чуть не падая. Вблизи оно ужасало ещё сильнее, шипя помехами, пока мелькали и менялись части его тела. Санс поднял руку, и на полу между ними выскочил ряд костей.

Оно приостановилось, с любопытством наклоняя голову, глядя на построение. Санс воспользовался случаем, чтобы отойти ещё на пару метров. На его глазницах, существо протянуло длинный розовый шип на конце своей кактусообразной руки и ткнуло им одну из костей.

Кости замелькали и превратились в безобидные мостовые семена, подобные тем, растущим в Водопадье. Каждое из них расцвело, пока не испарилось в ничто.

– Блядь, – прошептал Санс. – Ну, блядь.

{твоя ДУША}

Санс прикрыл свою грудь одной рукой, будто это могло защитить его. Он пятился назад, не останавливаясь. Здесь был обязан быть выход. Если это была какая-то комната, тут была обязана быть _дверь._

{ПОВРЕЖД ена}

– Ага, ха-ха, слыхал это и раньше…

Оно мелькнуло и сократило расстояние между ними за один миг. Санс инстинктивно вызвал новый ряд костей; оно смело их щупальцем, и они все превратились в улиточные раковины.

– Просто отпусти меня.

Санс вызвал Гастер-Бластер. Затем второй, и третий.

– Пожалуйста, я не хочу быть здесь. Просто…

Санс даже не был уверен, как оно двигалось или что оно использовало, но одно неясное движение – и Бластеры стали шестерёнками, как в Жаркоземье. Их лязг бесполезно сошёл на нет, пока и они сами не пропали.

Теперь оно подходило медленнее. Санс поменял направление, двигаясь под углом, почти заставляя существо ходит вокруг него кругами.

{почему _же_ ты СРАЖА[ешься]?}

– Может, я не фанат того, когда мне говорят, что моя душа повреждена, и лезут в моё личное пространство, – сказал Санс с чуть ли не истеричным смешком. На миг, он прикрыл свой рот, пытаясь взять себя обратно в руки.

{ПОВРЕЖДЁН}

– Как? – взыскательно спросил Санс. Может быть, если он продолжит разговор… _– Каким образом_ я повреждён?

{незаконные **изм** [енени]я в твой **код}**

– В этом нет никакого _чёртова смысла._

{почему _же_ ты СРАЖА[ешься]? я} Оно замолчало, издавая треск помех и очередное жужжание, почти похожее на перемотку кассеты. **{обработка ошибок.** я могу}

И внезапно, оно стояло прямо перед ним. Санс попытался уклониться. Рука, принадлежащая Папирусу, метнулась вперёд и схватила его за локоть.

**{починить** тебя}

Санс вскрикнул, вызывая первую волну своей сильнейшей атаки – синусоиду из костей, которая полетела на противоречивый ужас со стороны. Оно никак не отреагировало. Кости превращались в мультяшные искры в тот же миг, когда соприкасались с ним.

Вторая рука, эта – принадлежащая какому-то Королевскому Стражнику, рванулась вперёд и поймала Санса за шею. Он попытался вырваться, но хватка была железной. Он знал, что толку не будет никакого, но инстинктивно попытался телепортироваться снова. Ничего не произошло. Как ни нелепо, ему показалось, что где-то был слышен лай собаки.

– Пусти.

{ещё _больше_ СЛОМАЕТСЯ. Я [обязан] **починить** тебя}

– Пусти!

Его хватка сместилась. Украденная рука Папируса прижалась к его груди.

{ДУША}

– Нет, – ахнул Санс, извиваясь в руке этого существа. – Нет, нет, _нет нет нет._

Это не должно было подействовать. Душу монстра нельзя было просто вытянуть, не против воли её владельца. Он должен был почувствовать хоть какое-то давление или боль, но как и всё остальное с поры прибытия в это ужасное место, это не дало ни предупреждения, ни сопротивления, ничего. В один момент украденная рука существа была прижата к его груди; в другой, она уже отстранялась, и между ними в воздухе парила маленькая белая душа.

Сначала она даже не была душой Санса. Просто изображением, как и всё остальное здесь – обычный оттенок белого, обычное свечение. Затем она замелькала и стала трёхмерной, чуть-чуть съёживаясь, увядая по краям, светясь тусклее. Санс почувствовал, как душа поменялась с какого-то заменителя на настоящую, _его_ настоящую душу. Он задохнулся, когда реальность нахлынула на него, внезапное, ужасающее разъединение между его телом и его _сущностью._

**{сама кульминация твоего существа}**, весело сказало оно нараспев.

– Прошу тебя. Прошу, пожалуйста, не надо, _пожалуйста._

{не бойся} Оно протянуло руку, принадлежащую Меттатону, к душе, и Санс снова задёргался в его хватке.

– Нет, не трогай её! _Прошу тебя!_

Пальцы руки скривились вокруг души, на сантиметр от прикосновения.

{не будет [больно]. **Разве ты не рад? Ты освободишься.}**

– Папирус… _Гастер…_ кто-нибудь…

**{но никто не…}**

Где-то лаяла собака. Рядом раздался грохот, затем щелчок, словно ключ в замочной скважине, затем скрип. Краем глазницы, Санс увидел, как во тьму льётся свет.

Там была дверь. Всего на несколько метров дальше, уже приоткрытая, со сплошным красным светом по другую сторону.

Существо, схватившее Санса, замерло. Мелькание прекратилось, останавливая его конечности и туловище на их нынешних образах. Оно моргнуло. Затем повернуло свою голову – голову Санса – чтобы взглянуть на дверь.

{ой}

Аргументы не помогли. Магия не помогла. Санс сделал самое последнее, до чего мог додуматься. Он замахнулся ногой, попадая мерзости в колено. Это тоже не должно было подействовать, но он почувствовал удар, почувствовал, как подкосилась нога, услышал, как оно издало что-то, похожее на стон боли.

И оно отпустило.

Санс схватил свою душу и побежал.

{ой}

Судя по звуку, оно было прямо за ним. Он не осмелился взглянуть, а просто побежал быстрее, быстрее, чем за всю свою жизнь.

{любопытно}

Это было последнее, что услышал Санс, когда выскочил через дверь.

***

Санс ударился об пол Пустоты, настолько сильно, что отскочил от него и покатился дальше. Он так и остался лежать, где остановился, мятым комком, слишком сильно охваченный паникой и истощением, чтобы шевелиться. Кто-то разговаривал неподалёку, а что-то ещё ближе учащённо дышало и издавало звуки, подобно испуганному зверю. Санс никак не мог всё это осмыслить, так что и не пытался. Он только и знал, что находился в Пустоте, и что его душа вернулась туда, куда положено.

Тяжесть случившегося начала оседать на него, и он съёжился на боку, прижимая обе руки к груди. Дрожь вернулась. Его душа. Она до сих пор была на месте. Порхая от ужаса, спрятанная в магии его грудной клетки, но целая и прежняя. Всё ещё его. Всё ещё он.

Оно было реальным. То существо, та серая комната, те мелькающие изображения – всё то было реальным. Не галлюцинацией или сном.

Похоже, то причудливое дыхание исходило от него самого. Его голова до сих пор раскалывалась, но она, хотя бы, работала достаточно, чтобы вспомнить о том, что ему стоило бы попытаться успокоиться. Он глубоко, задыхаясь, втянул в себя воздух. Один раз, второй.

Кто-то до сих пор говорил рядом, но их слова спутывались в бессмыслицу. Сейчас он не был обязан думать об этом. Ничто не угрожало ему. Ничто не трогало его. Пока он был в безопасности. Он мог просто лежать здесь, дышать и сосредотачиваться на своей душе, на её тяжести и тепле в сердцевины его магии, мысленно убаюкивать её и пытаться успокоить её испуганный трепет.

Всё ещё он.

Он никогда раньше не был так рад всё ещё быть собой.

Слова начинали проясняться. Санс не торопил их. Он оставался на месте, позволяя своему разуму медленно возвращаться в строй, прижав лицо к прохладному небытию Пустоты.

_– …что-нибудь. П-прошу вас. Что угодно._

– ОН. ПРИХОДИТ В СЕБЯ.

О. Что-то неожиданное. Это был Гастер. Которому не полагалось тут быть. Он был… чем-то занят, но Санс не помнил, чем именно. Он заворчал, позволяя одной руке отвалиться от груди, взамен сжимая её на полу.

– САНС.

– Ага, – прохрипел он, на миг закрывая глазницы. – Ага, я слышу. Здорово, Док.

_– Ох. Ох, с-спасибо. Господи._

Не Чудило. Ребёнок, тот, другой. Сейчас Санс не помнил имени, но оно, наверное, ещё придёт ему на ум. Он чуть-чуть приподнялся, дюйм за дюймом, трясясь при этом не переставая.

Он услышал, как кто-то шаркает, подходя ближе.

_– Что случилось? Т-ты в порядке?_

Он поднял взгляд, и его зрение прояснилось, выявляя человека. Фриск, так их звали. Они переминались с ноги на ногу, дёргая рукава своего свитера. Они робко шагнули ближе, и Санс поднял руку.

– Не, э-э-э. – Его голос казался охрипшим и сухим. – Не тронь меня пока, малыш, ладно?

_– Ладно. Не буду._

– Ты тоже, Док. – Санс сказал это так строго, как только смог, скользя огоньками глаз в темноту рядом с Фриском.

– НУ ХОРОШО.

Лицо Санса казалось мокрым. Он провёл по нему рукавом, надеясь, что это всего лишь пот. Он поймал себя на том, как пялится на свой рукав и руку. Трещины исчезли.

– Кто… кто из вас вытащил меня оттуда?

Никто не ответил. Фриск взглянул туда, где, видимо, стоял Гастер.

_– Мы… н-ничего не сделали. Мы услышали, как ты зовёшь с д-д-другой стороны. Этой, этой трещины._

Они указали пальцем. Санс повернулся, уже зная, что увидит. Трещина никуда не делась, светясь тусклым красным цветом. На один тошнотворный миг, Сансу показалось, что он видит серый за красным. Но, нет. Трещина была такой же, как и в прошлый раз.

_– Я пытался. Найти способ добраться до тебя. Но, но ничего не подействовало. А потом, эм. Потом пришёл он._

Они кротко показали жестом во тьму.

– ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ, САНС?

Он не мог не вздрогнуть.

– Я ничего… не сделал.

– Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ. НЕ СХОДИТЬ СО СЦЕНАРИЯ.

На один кратчайший момент, изнеможение и последствия паники сгорели до точки раскалённой ярости. Санс так сильно сжал зубы, что услышал их скрип.

– Да _ни хера я не сделал,_ – огрызнулся он. – Ну конечно, ну, блядь, конечно, ты возвращаешься после того, как пропадаешь _бог знает насколько,_ и первое же, что ты делаешь – это…

Он не мог. Он слишком сильно устал. Санс немного сгорбился, не отрывая одной руки от груди.

– Я ничего не сделал, – сказал он, уже тише. – Это даже не походило на прошлый раз, это было… это было после того, как человек… Фриск, после того, как они ушли. Я просто… занимался своими чёртовыми делами. Сидел на диване. Там была Андайн. А потом всё просто… разбилось. Как… как стекло. Красные трещины повсюду.

Опять тишина. Фриск ахнул. Они подошли чуть ближе, приседая на пол. Их лицо выглядело поражённым, и они так и скручивали концы своих рукавов, вытягивая из них нитки. Какое-то время, Санс наблюдал за ними, снова выравнивая своё дыхание.

– Прости. За ругательства.

_– Ничего страшного. Я слышал много ругательств. Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Т-ты сказал, трещины. Как та… та, которую я сделал?_

– ДА. ОБ… – Гастер прервал себя. – ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. ОБЪЯСНИ.

Санс уселся прямо, прислоняясь на свободную руку. Не очень значительный жест от Гастера, но он и этому рад.

– Как я и сказал. Занимался своими делами, а потом всё… сломалось. Кажется, я чуть не сломался вместе с остальным. По-моему, мне было положено. Но я… очутился в этой…

Боже, как же он не хотел говорить об этом. Совсем не хотел вспоминать это. Он зажмурил глазницы и увидел руку, вновь сжимающуюся вокруг его души. Его глазницы распахнулись.

– Это было что-то вроде… комнаты. Такой, серой комнаты. Огромной. Там были все эти мелькающие формы, типа… они были как картинки, только двухмерные, быстро несущиеся перед глазами. А потом явилась… эта _штука._

– ШТУКА.

В голосе Гастера звучало что-то, похожее на страх.

– КАКАЯ ШТУКА.

– Она, ну не знаю, была создана из всех тех мелькающих картинок, только… – Санс замолчал. Он не считал, что сможет заставить себя упомянуть, что она носила его лицо. – Она начала разговаривать со мной оборванными кусками фраз. Смешивая слова, как она смешивала картинки. Назвала себя «сообщением обработки ошибок». Но она разговаривала, она… она разговаривала _со мной,_ а не как записанное заранее сообщение или что там ещё. Она удивилась, что я там. А потом она…

Он притих.

_– Смешанные части… то есть, как Флауи?_

– Что? Как это… нет, я… я так не думаю. То есть, она заимствовала части, которые были похожи на того цветочного парня, но я не думаю, что это был он.

– ОБРАБОТКА ОШИБОК. ЭТОТ ЛИ. ТЕРМИН ОНА ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛА?

– Ага.

– А ЗАТЕМ?

– Она сказала, что я повреждён. – Хватка Санса на его груди усилилась, пока он не цеплялся пальцами в ткань своей толстовки. – Что что-то во мне повредилось. Код. Э-э-э, типа… что-то там про незаконные изменения в моём коде. Похоже, э-э. Похоже, это делает из меня ошибку. Хех. Похоже, мне была нужна обработка. Хех.

Это было не смешно. Он был уверен, что стоило ему засмеяться сейчас, его смех превратился бы в крик.

– Она хотела мою душу, – сказал Санс, ненавидя, как слабо раздался его голос. – Сказала, что хочет починить меня. З-звучит знакомо, правда, Док?

– САНС, – сказал Гастер, более поспешным тоном, чем Санс слышал от него уже за вечность. – ЭТО СОЗДАНИЕ. ОНО. ДОТРОНУЛОСЬ ДО ТВОЕЙ ДУШИ?

– Нет.

– ТЫ УВ…

– Да, я, _блядь, уверен._

_– Санс, эм,_ – сказал Фриск, снова переминаясь. Они не подходили ближе, но зато стояли под углом, отчасти повернувшись к чему-то во тьме. Они поставили себя между Сансом и Гастером.

_– Всё… в порядке,_ – сказали они Решительным голосом. _– Эм. Сэр. Мне кажется, нам стоит дать Сансу отдохнуть. Я не думаю, что он хочет. Говорить об этом._

Они защищали его. Ребёнок защищал его. От чувства вины просто тошнило.

– У МЕНЯ ЕЩЁ ЕСТЬ ВОПРОСЫ.

_– Нам стоит дать ему отдохнуть,_ – повторил Фриск, по-прежнему Решительно.

– Малыш, э-э… всё в норме. Я теперь в порядке.

_– Нет, не в порядке._

Санс поморщился. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Тем не менее. Надо же рассказать ему, что случилось, правда? Вам с Чудилом тоже надо знать. Это кажется слишком важным. – Санс попытался подняться и чуть не свалился. Фриск протянул руку, стараясь поймать его, но не довёл её до конца, отдёргивая её в последний момент. Санс наградил их быстрой, благодарной улыбкой и попытался снова. Трясясь без остановки, он встал на ноги, наконец отпуская свою грудь.

Он кинул унылый взгляд на тьму тусклыми огнями глаз.

– Спрашивай.

Повисла тишина, и Санс почувствовал, как Гастер задумался.

– Я ПОЧУВСТВОВАЛ НЕЧТО, ЧТО ПРИНЯЛ ЗА ОЧЕРЕДНОЙ СБОЙ, – наконец сказал он. – ТРЕБУЮЩИЙ БОЛЕЕ СРОЧНОГО ВНИМАНИЯ, ЧЕМ ПРЕДЫДУЩИЙ. НАСТОЛЬКО ВАЖНЫЙ, ЧТО Я. СЧЁЛ БЛАГОРАЗУМНЫМ ИССЛЕДОВАТЬ ЕГО. НО ЭТО НЕ БЫЛ ТИПИЧНЫЙ СБОЙ.

– Это не вопрос.

– Я… – Гастер сделал паузу. – МНЕ НЕ СТОИЛО ПРЕДПОЛАГАТЬ. ЧТО ТЫ ПРИЧИНИЛ СБОЙ. ИЗВИНИ МЕНЯ.

Это было немного, но больше Сансу от Гастера можно было не дожидаться. Он почувствовал, как его плечи слегка расслабились против его воли.

– Неважно, – пробормотал он. – Просто спрашивай.

– ТЫ СКАЗАЛ. ЧТО ЧЕЛОВЕК УЖЕ ПОКИНУЛ ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ. ЧТО ЭТО БЫЛА. КОНЦОВКА. ДА?

– Ага.

– СБОЙ НЕ ПОВЛИЯЛ БЫ НА КОНЦОВКУ. ОНИ ЗА ПРЕДЕЛАМИ ГРАНИЦ. ЭТО БЫЛО. БОЛЕЕ МАСШТАБНЫМ ПОВРЕЖДЕНИЕМ.

– Ладно.

– ЭТО СОЗДАНИЕ. ОНО НАПАЛО НА ТЕБЯ?

– Я, э-э. Пытался отбиваться, но вся моя магия… оно будто бы могло превращать мои снаряды в другие вещи. Сказало, что может починить меня. Смогло схватить меня.

– ОНО СХВАТИЛО ТЕБЯ. – Вот, снова тот страх в голосе Гастера, на сей раз более очевидный. – КАК ЖЕ ТЫ. УБЕЖАЛ?

Санс слегка нахмурился. Он взглянул на трещину, которая до сих пор зловеще парила в воздухе на несколько метров дальше. Она ничем не походила на дверь.

– Оно отвлеклось. Э-э-э… – Санс почесал в затылке. – Вы сказали, что никто из вас не вытащил меня?

_– Нет. Я пытался, но не смог заставить трещину. Ничего делать._

– МЫ УСЛЫШАЛИ ТЕБЯ. А ЗАТЕМ ТЫ ВОЗНИК.

– Эта… открылась эта дверь. Похожая на буквальную дверь. – Санс нахмурился сильнее. – Я… вообще-то, мне кажется, я услышал лай собаки как раз перед тем, как она открылась.

– …СОБАКИ.

_– Собаки?_

– Если подумать, то собака лаяла и до того, как всё сломалось. Андайн… – Санс замолчал, вспоминая выражение лица Андайн, когда он дал ей стопку дисков с аниме. А затем, выражение её лица, когда она разбилась. Она и не заметила. Как будто бы она застыла в том моменте.

_– Эм… это случайно не тот маленький белый пёс?_ – спросил Фриск, потирая подбородок. _– Надоедливый Пёс?_

– Кажется, немного грубо по отношению к нему, но по-моему, да.

_– Ох. Это не я думаю, что он надоедливый. Ча… Чудило просто называло его так. Но не по-злому. Как будто это была его кличка._

– НО ЭТО. НЕВОЗМОЖНО.

Санс не думал, что когда-либо слышал, чтобы Гастер звучал так недоверчиво и ошарашенно.

– В смысле, ничто другое в этом тоже не кажется возможным, – устало сказал он. – Серая комната и штука, сделанная из частей тел других… какая-то случайная собака – это наименьшее, что…

– НЕТ, ТЫ… ТЫ НЕ ПОНИМАЕШЬ.

– Ладно. Ну. Тогда объясняй.

Гастер ответил не сразу. У Санса сложилось впечатление, что тот ходит взад-вперёд.

– МЫ ОТЛОЖИМ. ЭТО В СТОРОНУ НА ДАННОЕ ВРЕМЯ. ПОЯВИЛАСЬ ДВЕРЬ, ЧТОБЫ ТЫ СМОГ УБЕЖАТЬ. НО КАК ТЫ СКРЫЛСЯ. ОТ ОБРАБОТКИ ОШИБОК?

– Не знаю, – пожал Санс плечами. – Я пнул её.

– ТЫ. ПНУЛ ЕЁ.

– Магия не работала, так что вот.

– ЯСНО… ЯСНО.

– Когда ты закончишь с вопросами, у меня и парочка своих найдётся, – сказал Санс, резче.

– ДА. КОНЕЧНО. ХОРОШО.

– Ты знаешь чуть ли не всё, – продолжил он, мечтая быть способным впиться в Гастера взглядом. – Так что это за чёртово место такое, Док? Что это за чёртова _штука?_ И как может целый грёбаный мир повредиться?

Гастер опять молчал, расхаживаясь. Санс стиснул зубы.

– Док.

– ТЫ ПРОСИЛ МЕНЯ РАНЬШЕ. НЕ ГОВОРИТЬ ТЕБЕ.

_– Ой,_ – тихо ахнул Фриск. _– Это. Те вещи, о которых всегда говорит Чудило. Санс, мне, мне не кажется… эм… мне не кажется, что тебе будет п-полезно знать кое-что из тех, тех вещей._

– Ага, ну, у меня складывается чёткое впечатление, что у меня больше нет такой роскоши, как оставаться в неведении, – прорычал Санс. – Я и без того схожу с ума, даже не зная настоящую правду. Поэтому. Расскажи мне. Эта… обработка ошибок, это была… одна из тех сил, точно? Сил Мира Сего?

– НЕТ. НЕ СОВСЕМ. ОНА ДЕЛИТ ИХ ВОЛЮ, Я ПОЛАГАЮ. Я НЕ ЗНАЛ ДО ЭТОГО МОМЕНТА, ЧТО ОНА ВООБЩЕ БЫЛА РАЗУМНОЙ. ОНА – ИМЕННО ТО ЖЕ, НА ЧТО НАМЕКАЕТ ЕЁ ИМЯ. ОНА ОБРАБАТЫВАЕТ ОШИБКИ. ЕЁ РОЛЬ – ВЕРНУТЬ МИР ОБРАТНО В СОСТОЯНИЕ, КОТОРОЕ. БУДЕТ РАЗБОРЧИВО ДЛЯ СИЛ МИРА СЕГО. ЧТОБЫ ПОКАЗАТЬ ИМ ТО, ЧТО ОНИ ОЖИДАЮТ УВИДЕТЬ, КОГДА СМОТРЯТ СКВОЗЬ ОКНО. Я УВЕРЕН. ЧТО УЖЕ ОБЪЯСНЯЛ ПРО ОКНО, РАНЕЕ.

Череп Санса снова заболел сильнее, но он постарался не обращать на него внимания.

– По-моему, да. Что-то типа, таким образом силы смотрят на наш мир и взаимодействуют с ним.

_– И… и как они могут Сбрасывать._ – Фриск тихо промычал и подошёл стоять рядом с Сансом. _– Даже если мы с Чудилом не хотим. Ведь так?_

– ДА. ВЕРНО. ОБРАБОТКА ОШИБОК, КАК И СБОЙ. МЕТОД САМОСОХРАНЕНИЯ МИРА. ЕСЛИ СИЛЫ МИРА СЕГО УВИДЯТ ЧТО-ТО НЕОЖИДАННОЕ ЧЕРЕЗ ИХ ОКНО, ТО…

– Они убивают наш мир, – мрачно кивнул Санс. – Эту часть я тоже помню. Но ты до сих пор ходишь вокруг да около, Док. Просто… ближе к делу, идёт? Просто скажи мне.

Кажется, Гастер заворчал про себя.

– Я ВЕРЮ. ЧТО ОНА ПОСЧИТАЛА ТЕБЯ ПОВРЕЖДЁННЫМ, САНС. БЛАГОДАРЯ ТВОИМ СПОСОБНОСТЯМ. В ОСОБЕННОСТИ, ТВОЕЙ СПОСОБНОСТИ ПОМНИТЬ. И, В ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ ВРЕМЯ, ТВОЕГО ЖЕЛАНИЯ МЕНЯТЬСЯ И РАЗВИВАТЬСЯ. ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ОБЛАДАЕШЬ ОСОЗНАНИЕМ. ДОСТАТОЧНЫМ, ЧТОБЫ ПРИНИМАТЬ РЕШЕНИЯ, КОТОРЫЕ ВЫХОДЯТ ЗА РАМКИ ВРЕМЕННЫХ ЛИНИЙ. ЭТО ДЕЛАЕТ ИЗ ТЕБЯ УГРОЗУ ДЛЯ БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ ЭТОГО МИРА.

– Я… – Санс потёр своё лицо. – Я не…

– ЕСЛИ БЫ ЧЕЛОВЕК, ЧУДИЛО, ЦВЕТОК, ИЛИ Я ОКАЗАЛИСЬ БЫ. В ТОЙ СЕРОЙ КОМНАТЕ, О КОТОРОЙ ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ. ТО СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, ОНА НАПАЛА БЫ И НА НАС. ВОЗМОЖНО, ДАЖЕ НА АЛЬФИС. НА ЛЮБОГО, КТО ОБЛАДАЕТ ОСОЗНАНИЕМ, ПОЛУЧЕННЫМ НЕДАВНО ИЛИ ИНАЧЕ. ЛЮБОЙ, КТО НАЧИНАЕТ МЕНЯТЬСЯ. В ОПАСНОСТИ.

_– Д-даже в… в моей временной линии? На Поверхности? Я всем рассказал… в-все теперь знают про. Про Сбросы._

– ТА ВРЕМЕННАЯ ЛИНИЯ. ДОЛЖНА БЫТЬ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ. ПОКА. ВПРОЧЕМ, ОЧЕВИДНО, ЧТО С ДРУГИМИ ДЕЛО ОБСТОИТ ИНАЧЕ. НО, САНС. ТЫ ГОВОРИЛ О ТОМ, КАК РАЗБИЛСЯ МИР. ТВОЯ ГИПОТЕЗА БЫЛА ВЕРНА. ЧТО ТЕБЕ ПОЛАГАЛОСЬ РАЗБИТЬСЯ ВМЕСТЕ С НИМ. ТО, ЧТО ТЫ ЭТОГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ. ВЕРОЯТНО, И ЕСТЬ ПРИЧИНА ТОМУ, ЧТО ТЕБЯ ВТЯНУЛИ В. КОМНАТУ СПРАЙТОВ.

– В… – Санс почувствовал, как всё начало с щелчками соединяться у него в голове, кусочки мозаики становились на свои места, создавая картину, которую он не хотел видеть. Повреждения, сбои, окна, кода, помехи.

Спрайты.

Его череп раскалывался.

– ЭТО. ХРАНИЛИЩЕ. БОЛЬШОЙ ЧАСТИ ВИДИМОЙ ИНФОРМАЦИИ НАШЕГО МИРА. ОНА СОДЕРЖИТ ВИЗУАЛЬНЫЕ ДАННЫЕ ПРЕДМЕТОВ И МОНСТРОВ. ВСЕХ. ЭТО МЕСТО, КУДА НИКОМУ ИЗ НАС НЕ ДОЗВОЛЕНО ХОДИТЬ. ОНА СУЩЕСТВУЕТ ТОЛЬКО РАДИ ВЫГОДЫ СИЛ МИРА СЕГО. ТОТ ФАКТ, ЧТО ТЫ ВООБЩЕ ТАМ ВЫЖИЛ. ВНЕ ЗАВИСИМОСТИ ОТ ПРИСУТСТВИЯ ОБРАБОТКИ ОШИБОК. ВЕСЬМА ВПЕЧАТЛЯЕТ.

– Так вы… с Чудилом назвали друг друга, когда… когда ты явился в первый раз, – прошептал Санс. – Тогда я этого ещё не понял. **Spr.** Эс-пи-ар. Спрайты. Вы назвали друг друга спрайтами.

_– Санс, мне жаль,_ – отчаянно сказал Фриск. _– М-мы не хотели тебе говорить, м-мы знали, что. Что от этого просто будет. Больно. Чудилу было больно, когда они узнали. И, и мне, тоже._

– Это код, – сказал Санс, прижимая руки к бокам головы. Ему казалось, будто его череп сейчас распадётся на половинки, прямо посередине. – Это всё код. Программа. В этом вся правда, не так ли? В этом сущность всего. Весь наш мир. Это просто… числа. Код. Компьютерный код. Я прав, не так ли?

– ДА, САНС. МНЕ ЖАЛЬ, – сказал Гастер, и звучал искренне.

Санс похоронил лицо в руках. Он почувствовал, как обостряется головная боль, а затем… облегчение, утихание давления. Боль ослабла. Но разрослось отчаяние, настолько тёмное, что казалось, будто тускнеет сама его душа. Он слегка усмехнулся.

_– С-санс?_

– Я в порядке, – сказал он, убирая руки от лица. Его глазницы остались чёрными. – Я в порядке. Э-э, мне. Мне кажется, что часть меня… была обязана знать. Просто. Хех. Почти приятно, знаете? Услышать подтверждение, что это всё было… подделкой. Что всё просто… кто-то написал какой-то код, и это всё… что и существует на свете. Оно не настоящее. Всё, что мы делаем или решаем, это просто… что-то, написанное кем-то другим. У него нет значения. Мы не настоящие.

– ЭТО, САНС, НЕ ВСЯ ПРАВДА.

– Ещё какая.

– НЕТ, – сказал Гастер, настойчивее. – Я НЕ СЕНТИМЕНТАЛЕН. ТЕБЕ ЭТО ИЗВЕСТНО. ИТАК. КОГДА Я ГОВОРЮ, ЧТО ТЫ НЕПРАВ. ЭТО ОБОСНОВАННО НАУКОЙ. НАШ МИР И ВСЕ ЕГО ОБИТАТЕЛИ ПОСТРОЕНЫ ИЗ КОДА. ЭТО ПРАВДА. СИЛЫ МИРА СЕГО ВЗАИМОДЕЙСТВУЮТ С ЭТИМ МИРОМ ЧЕРЕЗ ОКНО. ЭТО ТОЖЕ ПРАВДА. ОНИ ВИДЯТ В ЭТОМ НЕ БОЛЕЕ ЧЕМ ИГРУ. ЭТО ИХ ТОЧКА ЗРЕНИЯ. ОНИ НЕ МОГУТ СМОТРЕТЬ НА ЭТО ИНАЧЕ. НО ЭТО – НЕ РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ. ЭТО НЕ НАША РЕАЛЬНОСТЬ. МЫ НАСТОЯЩИ. ТО, ЧТО МЫ ПОСТРОЕНЫ ИЗ КОДА. НЕ МЕНЯЕТ ЭТОГО ФАКТА. МЫ СУЩЕСТВОВАЛИ. ДО ТОГО, КАК ОТКРЫЛОСЬ ИХ ОКНО. И С УДАЧЕЙ И УСЕРДИЕМ. МЫ БУДЕМ СУЩЕСТВОВАТЬ И ПОСЛЕ ЕГО ЗАКРЫТИЯ.

Это походило на ложную надежду. На самообман. Как и все остальные разы, когда Гастер накручивал Санса, только чтобы сломить его заново. И как же после подобного могла существовать надежда? Как мог существовать свет в конце туннеля после всего, что он пережил, после того, как его душу чуть не украли, после того, как он узнал, что весь его мир был просто _игрой?_ Если Силы Мира Всего управляли всем и вся – каждой мыслью, каждым действием, то…

Была ли у кого-либо из них свобода воли?

Санс ощутил, как что-то очень нежно дотрагивается до его руки. Он слегка вздрогнул, но то был всего лишь Фриск. Они взглянули на него, убеждаясь, что им можно, затем взяли его за руку, чуть-чуть стискивая её.

_– Санс?_ – сказали они, сильнее походя на ребёнка, чем когда-либо раньше на его памяти. _– Ты… любишь своего брата. Так?_

– Как это вообще с чем-нибудь связано?

_– Ты любишь его, да?_

– Без разницы. Если всё было написано и запрограммировано, то даже это…

_– Пожалуйста. Ответь на вопрос._

Он посмотрел на них, встретил их Решительный взгляд. Почувствовал, как огни его глаз с трепетом зажигаются обратно.

– Да, – устало сказал он. – Конечно я люблю его.

_– Это настоящее,_ – сказали они. _– Я знаю, что это. Страшно. Мне было страшно, когда Чудило. Сказало мне. Я хотел сдаться. Но. Потом я подумал о том, как много они значат для меня. И мама. И ты. И Папирус. И Андайн. Д-даже если я плохо это выражаю. Даже если я плохой человек. Даже если я пытаюсь не заботиться. Даже если я больше не хочу. Вы всё равно много значите. Вы не можете не значить, мне кажется. Эм. По-моему, это делает всё настоящим. По-моему, это значит… что мы можем быть настоящими._

Санс вздохнул, чувствуя тяжесть всего, отягощающую его. Было так трудно продолжать. Так трудно. Лучше просто остаться здесь и больше никогда не двигаться. Лучше просто принять, что ни в чём не было смысла.

Он сжал руку Фриска.

– Этого хватает?

_– Я надеюсь на это._

Санс закрыл глазницы и вдохнул.

– Ал… сказала, когда дала мне те данные… что была очень хорошим хакером. Не знаю насчёт хакерства, но она блестяща. Просто гений в… программировании. В кодах.

_– Они идут обратно, чтобы, чтобы забрать её данные,_ – сказал Фриск, стискивая руку Санса немного сильнее. Они чуть-чуть улыбнулись. _– Завтра._

– Ладно, – кивнул Санс. Он бегло сжал руку Фриска в последний раз и отпустил. – Ладно. Хорошо. Значит… значит, что нам делать тем временем? У нас какой-то сумасшедший… парень-ошибка, который хочет… вроде бы вернуть нас всех к нулю, да?

– ПРАВИЛЬНО, – сказал Гастер.

– И эта штука с повреждением. – Санс указал подбородком на трещину. – Она, что. Распространяется в другие временные линии? Она будет ломать всё вокруг, как я и видел. Когда произойдёт Сброс и я проснусь, она может уже быть тут как тут. Я могу снова очутиться в… комнате спрайтов. Это так?

– ДА.

_– П-прости меня,_ – сказал Фриск, сжимаясь. _– Это я виноват. Если бы я н-не…_

– НЕТ. В ЭТОМ МИРЕ БЫЛИ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТИ. УЖЕ ДО ТОГО, КАК ОКНО БЫЛО ОТКРЫТО. Я БЫЛ ПЕРВЫМ. КТО ОТКРЫЛ ДВЕРЬ В ПУСТОТУ. ДАЛЕЕ ОСЛАБЛЯЯ ЭТИ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТИ. СБРОСЫ И ДЕЙСТВИЯ ЦВЕТКА СДЕЛАЛИ ТО ЖЕ САМОЕ. ТЫ, ЧЕЛОВЕК. ЛИШЬ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАЛ СУЩЕСТВУЮЩУЮ РАНЕЕ НЕСТАБИЛЬНОСТЬ. ЭТО СОКРАТИЛО НАШИ ВРЕМЕННЫЕ РАМКИ. НЕ БОЛЕЕ. ПЛОХОЕ РЕШЕНИЕ, НО НЕ КАТАСТРОФИЧЕСКОЕ.

_– Но._ – Фриск скрутил руки в кромке своего свитера. _– Но теперь эта штука про ошибки знает о нас._

– Она может достать нас здесь?

– ДА. НО ПУСТОТА БЕСКОНЕЧНА, И ОХВАТЫВАЕТ МНОГИЕ СМЕЖНЫЕ НЕРЕАЛЬНОСТИ. ОБРАБОТКА ОШИБОК НЕ ВСЕМОГУЩА, И ЕЙ ПОНАДОБИТСЯ ВРЕМЯ, ЧТОБЫ. НАЙТИ ЭТОТ ОТРЕЗОК ПУСТОТЫ. НО ТЕПЕРЬ МЫ ЗНАЕМ, ЧТО ЕЁ ВЛИЯНИЕ ДОСТИГАЕТ КОНЦОВОК. МЕСТ, КОТОРЫЕ ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ БЫТЬ НЕВИДИМЫ ДЛЯ СИЛ МИРА СЕГО. ЭТО. ВЫЗЫВАЕТ ТРЕВОГУ.

– Но ты сказал, что она не может дойти до временной линии Фриска?

– ВРЕМЕННАЯ ЛИНИЯ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТИ ЕЩЁ СТАБИЛЬНА. ПОКА ЧТО. НО ЭТО, СКОРЕЕ ВСЕГО, ИЗМЕНИТСЯ.

Санс направился к трещине, внимательно наблюдая за ней, пытаясь побудить ржавые шестерёнки у себя в голове вертеться.

_– Но. Санс б-будет в опасности. Как только произойдёт новый Сброс. Точно?_

– И Фриск тоже под угрозой, оставаясь здесь.

– ВЕРНО.

Санс изучал трещину, стоя на несколько шагов дальше. Никакого серого света. Ничего. Она выглядела такой же, как и раньше, просто обычной, уродливой трещиной во тьме.

– Этот пёс, которого я слышал…

– Я НЕ МОГУ ОБЪЯСНИТЬ ПСА, – сказал Гастер, и судя по голосу, был в курсе, насколько нелепо звучало это предложение. – ВО ВСЕХ ОТНОШЕНИЯХ, ОН ПРОСТО ПЁС. НО, ВИДИМО, У НЕГО НЕОБЫЧНЫЕ СПОСОБНОСТИ. Я ПРЕДПРИНИМАЛ ПОПЫТКИ ИЗУЧАТЬ ЕГО. НО ОН НЕПОСТИЖИМ.

_– Эм. Он._ – Фриск замолчал, хмурясь. _– Он не переставал возникать, пока я был. В Подземелье. В каждой в-временной линии. Мне казалось, что он, может быть, твой питомец или что-нибудь._

– Не-а, он просто иногда появлялся у нас дома и зависал с нами. Уже годами так делает. Никогда особо не задумывался об этом. Вроде как, собаки – неотъемлемая часть Снежнеграда.

_– Что забавно, это. Эм, была такая, такая головоломка в Водопадье. Эм, она открывала комнату с «легендарным артефактом» внутри. Только я так никогда и не увидел, что это, потому что появлялся пёс и, эм, поглощал его?_

Санс поинтересовался, останется ли у него хоть крупица вменяемости после всего этого. Он ущипнул себя за переносицу.

– Я-я-я-ясненько, – сказал он, широко пожимая плечами. – Э-э. Во-первых, я никогда не слышал ни о каких легендарных артефактов монстров, а во-вторых, я начинаю понимать, что не знаю ничего и ни про что, включая собак, судя по всему.

– КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ПЁС РАБОТАЕТ. НА ЧИСТОЙ АБСУРДНОСТИ. КАК Я И СКАЗАЛ. НЕПОСТИЖИМЫЙ. ЕГО СПОСОБНОСТИ ЗАСТАВЛЯЮТ МЕНЯ ВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО ОН ЛИБО ВЛАДЕЕТ НЕКОЙ. ОСОЗНАННОСТЬЮ О НАШЕМ МИРЕ, ПОХОЖЕЙ НА НАШУ. ЛИБО ОН ВЛАДЕЕТ НЕКИМ ВЛИЯНИЕМ НАД НАШИМ МИРОМ. И ЛИБО НЕ МОЖЕТ, ЛИБО ПРЕДПОЧИТАЕТ НЕ ПОЛЬЗОВАТЬСЯ ИМ.

– Похоже, не стоит надеяться, что у какого-то случайного мелкого пса будет ключ, а? – Санс покачал головой. – Но видимо, он мне помог, по крайней мере. Эта дверь появилась после того, как он залаял.

– ДА. ЭТО ОЧЕНЬ, ОЧЕНЬ ИНТЕРЕСНО.

От этой фразы по позвоночнику Санса прошёлся холодок, и он решил не гадать, почему.

– В общем, пожалуй, я постараюсь следить за этим псом одной глазницей, и… не знаю, поговорить с ним? Но нам всё ещё надо догадаться, как выжить до той поры. – Санс сделал паузу, когда нечто ещё пришло ему в голову. – Ты сказал, что цветок… тоже осознавал, верно? Я почти ничего про него не помню, но он баловался здесь до того, как сюда добрался малыш, это я знаю. И Ал… сказала тогда что-то странное. Она не знала, что это он, но знала, что цветок открыл путь в Пустоту. У него было своё Сохранение?

– ПРАВИЛЬНО.

_– Мы пытаемся найти его,_ – сказал Фриск. _– Эм. Он остался в Подземелье, когда. Когда мы ушли. Мы пробовали… всякие разные вещи, чтобы Сохранить его. Эм, значит, когда мы пойдём завтра – э-это завтра для меня, по крайней мере? Чудило… хочет постараться его Сохранить. В один последний раз._

– Ладно. – Санс потёр руки, затем остановился, когда до него дошло, что скрежет кости по кости звучал почти как помехи. – Он там, снаружи. Фриск здесь. Док, я знаю, что ты не можешь уйти, но ты можешь влиять на внешний мир. И… последователи тоже, да? Когда я увидел… я забыл его имя. И ты сказал, что уже создаёшь препятствия для сил.

– ДА. ВСЁ ЭТО ВЕРНО. К ЧЕМУ ТЫ ВЕДЁШЬ?

– А я во всех остальных концовках… – Санс взглянул на свои руки. На один миг – и это могло быть лишь плохим воспоминанием – почти показалось, будто по кости ползут тонкие красные трещины. Он моргнул, и они исчезли.

– САНС.

Он поднял взгляд на них обоих.

– Э-э-э. Две вещи, – сказал он, всё ещё складывая идеи вместе, даже во время разговора. – Во-первых, по-моему… уф, терпеть не могу говорить это, но по-моему, нам нужна помощь цветка. Больше, чем просто в его Сохранении. Мне кажется, так всегда должны были обстоять дела. Суть не только в том, что у него есть путь в Пустоту, а и в том, что он создал Сохранение. Значит, учитывая всё это, он может знать про… комнату спрайтов. И про обработку ошибок, про Силы Мира Сего, да может, про всё это.

_– Ой… может, он знает что-нибудь о том, как. Бороться с этим._

– Может быть. Мне как-то не кажется, что борьба – это верный путь. В любом случае, он в опасности, и у него есть нужные нам знания. – Санс кинул взгляд во тьму. Он чувствовал, как Гастер пристально следит за ним. – И во-вторых… обработка ошибок – только одно существо, поэтому оно может справляться только с одной целью за раз. Это верно?

– ДА.

Санс шагнул по направлению к голосу Гастера, желая сильнее чем за несколько лет иметь возможность встретиться взглядом с огнями его глаз.

– И оно размышляет, как компьютерная программа. Это чистая логика. Значит, оно преследует самую большую угрозу в первую очередь. Так?

– ПРАВИЛЬНО.

– И, Док, я знаю, что ты занимаешься тут отвлекающими маневрами, но… то, что ты делаешь, не считается ошибками. Ведь так? Потому что если бы оно считалось, на тебя бы уже напали. Точно?

– САНС.

– Просто ответь на вопрос.

– Я… НЕТ. МОИ ЗАНЯТИЯ – ЛИШЬ ОТВЛЕЧЕНИЯ ДЛЯ СИЛ. МИРА СЕГО. НЕ КЛАССИФИЦИРУЮТСЯ КАК ОШИБКИ.

Санс глубоко втянул в себя воздух.

– Итак. Цветок с Чудилом в стабильной временной линии. Недосягаемые. Фриск и ты – здесь. Досягаемые, но оно ещё не нашло эту область. Значит, остаюсь я. Я – большая плохая ошибка. Я – большая, лёгкая цель. Значит… хех. Мне, э-э-э. Мне кажется, пора бы мне взяться за дело всерьёз.

Он почувствовал, как Гастер бросается вперёд.

– ТЫ ГОВОРИШЬ О ТОМ, ЧТОБЫ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ СЕБЯ КАК ПРИМАНКУ.

_– Что?_

Санс слабо ухмыльнулся.

– Лучшая приманка – это такая, которая не знает, что она приманка. Точно? Я забуду почти всё из этого, как только проснусь. Кроме некоторых совершенно базовых указаний. Только на это я до сих пор и годился… только на совсем базовые указания. Значит… мы используем это. Вы оба отправляете меня обратно во временные линии с достаточным количеством знаний, чтобы быть в курсе про трещины и обработку ошибок, и… пускаете меня на волю. Я выбираюсь отсюда, я жду концовки, и я устраиваю беспорядок. Делаю всё, что могу, чтобы привлечь её внимание.

_– Что, нет!_

Санс ощутил, как за его плечи схватились руки, и резко вздрогнул, не ожидав этого.

– ЭТО НЕ ДОПУСТИМЫЙ ВАРИАНТ.

– Это _единственный_ вариант. – Санс попытался схватить руки на своих плечах, но там ничего не было. – Если эта штука найдёт Фриска, то всему конец. Никто не знает Пустоту лучше тебя. Ты можешь держать их в безопасности, пока мы не придумаем план получше.

_– Санс, т-так нельзя,_ – сказал Фриск, маршируя ближе, пока они не стояли рядом с ним. _– В концовках не будет ничего, что з-защитит тебя. А я, я могу, я могу защищать с-сам себя здесь. Я буду в порядке._

– ТЫ ВЕДЁШЬ СЕБЯ, СЛОВНО ЭТА ВЕРСИЯ ТЕБЯ И ВЕРСИЯ. ТЕБЯ В ГЛАВНОЙ ВРЕМЕННОЙ ЛИНИИ. ДВА РАЗНЫХ МОНСТРА. ЭТО КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ НЕВЕРНО. ЕСЛИ ОБРАБОТКЕ ОШИБОК УДАСТСЯ ВЕРНУТЬ ТЕБЯ ОБРАТНО К ОСНОВНОМУ КОДУ. ТО ЭТО НАНЕСЁТ НЕОБРАТИМЫЙ УРОН ВСЕМ ТВОИМ ВЕРСИЯМ. ТЫ ВСЁ ЗАБУДЕШЬ. НАВСЕГДА. ТЫ БОЛЬШЕ ВООБЩЕ НЕ СМОЖЕШЬ ДОСТИГНУТЬ ПУСТОТЫ. ВСЁ ОКОНЧЕНО, ЕСЛИ ОБРАБОТКА ОШИБОК ПОЙМАЕТ ФРИСКА. НО ВСЁ ТАК ЖЕ ОКОНЧЕНО, ЕСЛИ ОНА ПОЙМАЕТ ТЕБЯ.

– Кто вообще говорил что-нибудь о том, что нас поймают? – слегка засмеялся Санс, хотя ничего не было смешным. Он снова попытался найти руки Гастера, но сдался. – Малыш, я знаю, что ты можешь защищать сам себя, уж поверь. Если дело дойдёт до драки, по-моему, вы с Доком сможете как следует _обработать_ того парня, хех. И, Док… если я буду знать, что искать, если я буду знать, чего избегать, то меня не поймают. Я хорошо умею не попадаться. Одна из немногих вещей, в которых я по-настоящему хорош.

Хватка Гастера на его плечах усилилась.

– ТЫ СЧИТАЕШЬ СЕБЯ НЕЗНАЧИТЕЛЬНЫМ. РАСХОДУЕМЫМ. НО ЭТО НЕПРАВДА.

Это был удар ниже пояса. Сансу удалось не поморщиться. Он сжал челюсть, снова мечтая впиться взглядом в Гастера.

– Дело не в этом, – сказал он с максимальным спокойствием. – Я не приношу себя этим в жертву. Я не такой парень, который идёт на жертвы. Но я… просто ошивался тут, не стараясь, не делая ничего полезного. И, боже, как же мне хочется и дальше так делать. Но я не могу. Потому что я скоро проснусь. Я возвращаюсь обратно, хотите вы этого или нет. Меньшее, что я могу сделать – это устроить беспорядок. Это другая вещь, в которой я хорош.

_– Н-но если будет ещё один сбой…_

– Ага, знаю. Поэтому я буду ждать, пока всё не кончится, пока окно не закроется. А потом я буду делать что смогу, чтобы стать реально хорошей целью, буду отвлекать обработку ошибок. Как минимум, это выигрывает время для вас обоих, чтобы подготовиться.

– САНС…

– Слушай, она всё равно может явиться за мной, так? – сказал Санс, теряя терпение. – Мы можем _использовать_ это. Устраивать беспорядки, отвлекать, не попадаться… в этом вся моя фишка. Это всё, на что я… это что-то, что я умею. Идёт? Что ещё нам положено делать? Потому что если вы знаете, как удержать меня здесь, когда начнётся Сброс, то я буду рад услышать.

Гастер промолчал. Фриск заломил руки, нервно ковыряя свои кутикулы.

_– М-мне это не нравится…_

– Мне тоже, малыш, – сказал Санс, нежнее. – Но я справлюсь. Важно то, что я помню. Док, у тебя… настоящий талант к тому, чтобы заставлять меня помнить всякое. Т-точно?

Гастер знал, о чём просил Санс. Тот не мог произнести этого вслух, не с Фриском, стоящим рядом. Он почувствовал, как руки на его плечах немного задрожали.

_– Но, я не знаю как! Что, если т-ты не вспомнишь? Я н-не знаю. как… Ч-чудило знало, как это делать, но я н-не знаю, как, и, и когда они заставили тебя вспомнить ту вещь про П-папируса, тебе было больно, всем б-было больно, по-моему, я…_

– Малыш… Фриск, всё в порядке. Всё в порядке, малой, просто дыши, ладно? Не волнуйся. Тебе ничего не нужно делать. Док держит дело в _руках,_ хех. Верно?

– ЕСЛИ ТЫ. УВЕРЕН. ЧТО БУДЕШЬ В БЕЗОПАСНОСТИ.

– Нет такой вещи, как уверенность в науке, хех. Но я справлюсь. Поверь мне. Я буду в порядке. Только… выбери что-нибудь хорошее, идёт? Это должно подействовать. Должно прилипнуть.

– САНС…

– Всё в порядке, – прошептал он, ухмыляясь с уха до уха. – Я буду в порядке.

– НУ ХОРОШО.

Руки передвинулись на бока его черепа.

– ПОМНИ.

***

Санс сидел в кресле. В переделанном кресле зубного, слишком большом для него, неудобном. В нескольких шагах от него стояла машина, похожая на рентгеновский аппарат, направленный ему в грудь. Пока Санс смотрел, на конце аппарата раскрылось отверстие. Луч чистой белой энергии выстрелил ему в рёбра, в его душу, пробивая её настежь.

Ах. Гастер и впрямь выбрал что-то хорошее. Это подействует.

Тогда в прошлом, Санс ещё не кричал на этом этапе, но он кричал сейчас. Свет _обжигал._ И это был больше не просто свет. Это превратилось в руку – сначала сделанную из кости, затем превращающуюся во что-то зелёное и шипастое. Санс ощутил, как в его душу вонзаются когти и разрывают её. По его груди разошлись ярко-красные трещины, сквозь всего него целиком. Машина больше не была машиной. Она была Гастером, и он протягивал свою руку в душу Сансу. А затем, это было чем-то ещё, чем-то, что носило лицо Санса.

ПОМНИ.

НЕ ДАЙ ЕЙ ПОЙМАТЬ ТЕБЯ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Szu8Yfufpw0


	18. Никому Не Стоит Встречать Преисподнюю Наедине

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пришло время вернуться под гору.

Санс проснулся с тупой болью в голове. Он скверно спал, просыпаясь от сюрреалистических кошмаров каждые пару часов. Ему снилась ночь эксперимента над его душой – и, боже, ему не снилось это и даже не приходило в голову уже годами. Та боль была настолько старой, что он считал, что уже миновал её. Это показалось плохим знаком, а сны про ужасающие красные трещины и его собственное смеющееся лицо уж точно не помогли.

Но он проснулся вовремя, даже до того, как Папирус стал колотить ему в дверь. Завтрак с кофе немного помогли от головной боли.

– Ты УВЕРЕН, что готов к этому, брат? – спросил Папирус, когда Санс зевнул за столом в третий раз. – Ты выглядишь так, будто еле спал!

– Я в порядке, – начал Санс, но Папирус прищурил на него глазницы с другого конца стола. – Э-э… просто какие-то… кошмары, вот и всё.

Папирус щурил глаза дальше, пока от глазниц не остались одни щели.

– ПРОСТО кошмары?

– Ну, э-э. Может, чуть более тревожные, чем обычно, но…

Санс не добрался бы так далеко игнорируя свои кошмары. Трещины что-то значили. Там что-то было, что-то ужасное, и чем бы это ни являлось, оно охотилось за ним. _Не дай ей поймать тебя._

Но пока казалось, что у него было время. Будто она была ещё далеко. Приближалась, но ещё не близко. Может, что-то, с чем его другой версии придётся разбираться. В любом случае, у них были более неотложные дела. Папирус не знал о Гастере, или о том, насколько же странными могли быть сны Санса, или о Пустоте, о всём этом. Если бы решение было за Сансом, то он бы никогда не узнал. Все остальные его секреты насильно вытягивались на чистую воду – но до поры до времени он мог, хотя бы, цепляться за этот. Папирус ничего не мог с этим поделать. Если ему рассказать, то он только сильнее разволнуется.

Санс осушил свою кофейную кружку. – Ничего такого, с чем бы я не мог справиться. Я в порядке, бро, честно.

Папирус изучал его несколько долгих секунд взглядом, говорящим о том, что он _знал,_ что Санс что-то прячет. В итоге, он вздохнул.

– Ну что же. Я поверю тебе, Санс! КСТАТИ ГОВОРЯ, я взял на себя смелость собрать для тебя вещи!

Он поднялся из-за стола и схватил со стойки маленький рюкзак, которого Санс раньше не заметил. Санс скривился, когда Папирус поставил его на стол.

– У меня свой инвентарь, знаешь ли.

– Да, и ЧТО ЖЕ у тебя там?

– Кетчуп, книга про птиц, мобильник, закуски…

Папирус порылся в одном из карманов рюкзака и вытащил новый, блестящий смартфон. Он протянул его Сансу, улыбаясь ярко, как свет с экрана.

– А-а, блин.

– Я ЖЕ СКАЗАЛ, что тебе нужно обновить его! – Папирус толкнул телефон в руку Санса. – У этого GPS получше, там карты, _И_ Альфис уверяет меня, что ты поймаешь сигнал даже в Подземелье! По крайней мере, в конкретных его точках! Она говорит, что нельзя особо помочь тому, что на пути стоит ЦЕЛАЯ ГОРА.

Санс изучил телефон. Он был, хотя бы, простым, всего лишь обновлённой моделью его нынешнего. Но он должен был и стоить подороже.

– На моём телефоне игры, – сказал Санс, вынимая его из кармана.

– Да-да, я уже скачал для тебя несколько, – раздражённо сказал Папирус. – И я уже перенёс все твои данные, так что не волнуйся! И НЕ смотри на меня так! Ториэль НЕМАЛО мне платит, потому что я ТАКОЙ ПОТРЯСАЮЩИЙ талисман.

Санс наконец-то позволил себе улыбнуться. – Ладно, бро, хорошо.

– И ЕЩЁ! Я УЛОЖИЛ ТЕБЕ НЕМНОГО ЗАКУСОК, КОТОРЫЕ БЕЗУСЛОВНО ПОВКУСНЕЕ! – сказал Папирус, похлопывая по рюкзаку. – ВСЕ ДОМАШНЕГО ПРИГОТОВЛЕНИЯ!

– Ладно.

– КАК И ТЕТРАДЬ, ОБЫЧНУЮ БУМАЖНУЮ КАРТУ, КУЧУ РУЧЕК, НЕМНОГО ВОДЫ, СПУТНИКОВЫЙ ТЕЛЕФОН НА ТОТ СЛУЧАЙ, ЧТО СОТОВЫЙ НЕ БУДЕТ РАБОТАТЬ…

– Пф-ф-ф, ладно.

– …не то чтобы спутниковый работал бы лучше сотового, НО ЧТО Ж ПОДЕЛАТЬ! И ЕЩЁ, Я НАПИСАЛ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ В БЛОКНОТЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО НАПОМИНАЛОК…

– Папс.

– …ПАРУ ЗАПАСНЫХ ВАРЕЖЕК И ШАПКУ, ЗАПАСНЫЕ НОСКИ, НЕМНОГО МОРСКОГО ЧАЯ…

Санс перегнулся через стол и схватил руку Папируса, останавливая его рытьё в рюкзаке.

– Эй. – Санс нежно улыбнулся ему. – Всё в порядке. Я ценю это, бро. Спасибо.

Папирус глубоко вдохнул через носовое отверстие и кивнул, не глядя на Санса.

– Я буду в порядке, – продолжил Санс, чуть сжимая руку Папируса. – Со мной будут Ал и Фриск и Андайн, когда… если я что-то забуду. Ага, я устал, но я знаю Подземелье как свои пять пальцев. Мы не задержимся так дольше чем на несколько часов. Если Лодочник ещё там, мы сможем поехать прямо в Снежнеград. Легкотня.

Папирус отпустил рюкзак и накрыл руку Санса своей. Последовал странный момент, когда Санс посмотрел на руку Папируса и почуял укол внезапного опасения, необъяснимый порыв отстраниться, уклониться. Он отмахнулся от него. С чего бы ему бояться своего собственного брата?

Папирус встретился с ним взглядом.

– Ты вернёшься?

– Я вернусь.

Взгляд Папируса стал резче. – Можешь ПООБЕЩАТЬ мне, Санс?

Санс моргнул. Он замешкался, затем втянул в себя воздух.

– Я обещаю, бро. Я обещаю, что вернусь.

На миг, Папирус закрыл свои глазницы. Затем он снова кивнул.

– Ладно. Хорошо. Спасибо, Санс.

Санс снова стиснул руку своего брата, затем отпустил. Он поднялся на ноги и взял свой рюкзак – и далеко не настолько тяжёлый, как он боялся. Часы на новом телефоне показывали полвосьмого утра. Слишком рано для здравомыслящих личностей. От одного только взгляда на часы ему захотелось снова зевнуть.

– Нам лучше пойти, а? Не хотелось бы с утра пораньше бесить Андайн.

– Да, она может быть ОЧЕНЬ СВАРЛИВОЙ по утрам! – сказал Папирус, возвращая яркую улыбку на лицо. – Я позвоню человеку Стивену!

Поездка длилась недолго. Все трое молчали почти всю дорогу. Санс наблюдал за движением мира за окном, пользуясь тишиной, чтобы действительно насладиться зрелищем на этот раз. Машины были поистине чудесными. Смотреть на то, как мир несётся мимо, было более расслабляющим, чем он ожидал.

Когда они подъезжали к посольству, Санс поймал взгляд Стивена в зеркале заднего вида. Он издал звук, будто прочищал своё горло.

– Эй, э-э, Стивен.

Тот снова взглянул на него. – Да, приятель?

– Э-э-э, я. – Санс потёр свой затылок, снова выглядывая из бокового окна. – Я хотел извиниться. За то, что случилось пару дней назад. За ложь, и, э-э. За то, что втянул тебя во всё это дело.

Краем глазницы Санс увидел, что Папирус кидает на него удивлённый взгляд, но тот промолчал.

– О-о, – сказал Стивен, звуча почти настолько же удивлённо. – Ну, это… то есть, спасибо за извинение. Я чувствовал себя очень виновато за… я имею в виду, мы ещё не очень хорошо знаем друг друга, и я ведь не могу читать твои мысли или что-то вроде, но мне просто… кажется, что мне надо было догадаться, что к чему.

– Не-а. Ничто тут не на твоей совести. Я, э-э, я хорошо умею скрывать всякое, так что. Но да, просто. Хотел извиниться.

Стивен чуть улыбнулся, паркуясь на стоянку перед посольством.

– Ну, твои извинения приняты, дружище, – сказал он. – Рад, что на этот раз с тобой друзья.

– Ага, хех. Я тоже, – сказал Санс, замечая Альфис и Андайн рядом с главным входом здания, разговаривающих друг с другом. Они обе оделись по погоде, и у Альфис была перекинута сумка через одно плечо.

Санс и Папирус выбрались из машины. Папирус помахал уезжающему Стивену, затем бегло погладил Санса по макушке.

– Я горжусь тобой, брат.

Санс издал неопределённый звук и потащился к Альфис с Андайн. К ним уже подъезжала другая машина, и Сансу показалось, что на водительском сидении видна Ториэль, с рогами, которые чуть не царапали потолок.

– …уже проверяли дорогу, – говорила Андайн, пока Альфис нервно кивала рядом. – Немного снега растаяло, но пожалуй, ехать ещё можно. Не то чтобы я буду жаловаться о тающем снеге.

– Я больше в-волнуюсь о, эм, о их умении водить этот… эм… транспорт…

Андайн улыбнулась ей. – Эй, милая, не бойся. Мне кажется, их не пустили бы в лесники, если бы они не, типа… знали, что делали.

– Л-ладно, – тихонько вздохнула Альфис. Её взгляд скользнул с Андайн и остановился на Сансе с Папирусом. – Привет, ребята.

Андайн повернулась к ним, меняя выражение лица на презрительное, как только увидела Санса.

– Ну, чёрт возьми, – сказала она, скрещивая руки на груди. – Полюбуйтесь, все даже пришли вовремя.

– С Папирусом, приходить вовремя – сплошная лёг-_кость._

– НЬЕХ! ЕЩЁ СЛИШКОМ РАНО ДЛЯ КАЛАМБУРОВ, САНС!

– Я бы поспорила, что никогда не бывает слишком рано для каламбуров, – подала голос Ториэль, приближаясь с мягкой улыбкой. Та резко исчезла, когда она, судя по всему, вспомнила, кто присутствовал. Санс осторожно избегал её взгляда.

– НЬЮ-ХУ-У… – преувеличенно завыл Папирус. – Что я СДЕЛАЛ, чтобы заслужить такую… ЖЕСТО-_КОСТЬ?_

Санс ухмыльнулся, и Андайн захихикала себе под нос, хотя быстро остановилась. Ториэль насильно подавила улыбку.

– В любом случае, – сказала она, прочищая горло. – Я рада подвезти вас всех к начале тропы. Как предполагаю, вы готовы отправиться в путь? Фриск… собрал вещи и подготовлен.

Она кивнула в сторону машины. Санс видел Фриска – ещё Чудила, конечно же – сидящего на пассажирском сидении. Они чуть-чуть улыбнулись и помахали.

– Мы готовы, – сказала Андайн, похлопывая по плечу Альфис. Та нацепила на себя храбрую мину, и обе направились к машине.

– Санс? – спросила Ториэль.

– Ага, я готов.

– ОДНУ МИНУТУ, – сказал Папирус. Он наклонился и втянул Санса в крепкие объятия, чуть ли не отрывая его от земли.

– Я очень тебя люблю, Санс, – сказал он так тихо, что только Санс мог услышать. – Пожалуйста, береги себя там.

– А-ага. Тебя тоже, Папс. Я вернусь обратно, обещаю.

Папирус сжал его в последний раз. Затем он отпустил его и отошёл на шаг.

– Увидимся вечером, бро.

– УВИДИМСЯ ВЕЧЕРОМ, САНС!

Теперь не было толку сомневаться в себе – он уже прокручивал это всё в голове тысячу раз, спорил с собой, стоило ли оно того или нет. Как бы там ни было, он отправляется под эту гору. Но… по крайней мере, он не идёт туда один.

Он одарил брата последней ухмылкой. Затем развернулся и направился к машине.

***

Три снегохода уже дожидались их на тропинке к их приезду, как и трое лесников-водителей. Эти машины было легко назвать страшнейшей вещью, которую Сансу доводилось видать – или слыхать. Автомобили и грузовики – дело одно, громадные но закрытые. Снегоходы же выглядели так, будто на них можно было лишь сесть верхом и молиться. Ничто не удержало бы от полёта в небытие, кроме пары поручней. И они были _громкими,_ рыча куда громче, чем любая машина, которую Сансу посчастливилось встретить, или по крайней мере, насколько он помнил.

Он стоял и смотрел, как один из лесников заводит двигатель, скрестив руки и пытаясь не паниковать. Андайн с Альфис беседовали с другими лесниками, видимо, проговаривая план подъёма и спуска. Ториэль тихо разговаривала с Фриском, присев в снегу, опустив руки на их плечи. Он увидел, как она сжала их в объятиях.

К нему подкралась Альфис, и он еле услышал её шаги через рёв снегохода.

– Итак, э-э, – сказала она, подражая его позе и кидая сомнительный взгляд на снегоходы. – По-моему, это будет п-пипец насколько страшнее, чем мысль о том, что мы просто… вернёмся обратно под гору.

Санс засмеялся на выдохе, чувствуя, как часть напряжения покидает его плечи. Он, хотя бы, не единственный здесь волновался.

– Ага, э-э. То есть, того… это безопасно, да?

– Лесники говорят, что очень, – пожала плечами Альфис. – Но з-знаешь, весь человеческий транспорт чем-то опасен. Но они дают нам шлемы? Помимо этого, эм, похоже, просто держись крепко.

– Блин. Как мы, типа…?

– Лесники будут за рулём, – объяснила Альфис, бегло сжимая плечо Санса. – Андайн на одном, я н-на другом, ты с Фриском на третьем, потому что в-вы оба мелкие.

– Круть.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила Альфис, чуть-чуть понижая голос. – То есть, если забыть о ужасающих снежных чудовищах на дизельном топливе, на которых м-мы возлагаем наши надежды?

Санс медленно вздохнул. – Ага, э-э. Голова побаливает, не горю желанием всё это делать, но я в норме.

– Хорошо. Только… держи м-меня в курсе, ладно? Насчёт… фигни с головой.

– О-о. Ага, э-э… ага, я буду. Не волнуйся. Это, хех, это не такое, что мне удастся спрятать, когда оно произойдёт.

– Ну, оно может и _не_ произойти…

Он покачал головой и не ответил.

– Ладно, шпана! – заорала Андайн, перекрикивая шум. – Пора идти! Надевайте шлемы!

Альфис нервно улыбнулась Сансу и двинулась к другому снегоходу. Ториэль поднялась на ноги и окинула их всех взглядом.

– Позвоните мне перед тем, как начнёте свой спуск, – сказала она спокойным голосом, противоречащим тревожному выражению её лица. – Я прибуду, чтобы отвезти вас всех домой.

– Ясно, – сказала Андайн, уже запрыгивая сверху на снегоход. – Увидимся наверху, болваны!

Она захохотала и хлопнула по плечу своего лесника. Снегоход тронулся, скользя по снегу и вверх по горе, куда плавнее, чем ожидал Санс.

Фриск появился рядом, словно телепортировался, глядя на него даже интенсивнее, чем обычно.

– Готов, малыш?

– Мне надо поговорить с тобой, когда будем в пещере, – сказали они, нехарактерно торопливо.

С каждой секундой это утро становилось всё зловещее. – Э-э-э. Ладно.

– Я сяду спереди.

– Уверен?

– Так ты сможешь держаться за меня так крепко, как душе угодно, – сказал Фриск, вскарабкиваясь на снегоход. – Если бы здесь был ты, то я бы слишком боялся сломать тебя.

Санс фыркнул. Он взглянул обратно на Ториэль, которая казалась слишком маленькой, стоя на снегу и наблюдая за их уездом. Она заметила, как он смотрит, и наградила его очень строгим взглядом.

Больше никаких задержек. Он забрался на снегоход. Лесник передал ему шлем, который был немного слишком велик ему, несомненно предназначенный для кого-то с плотью и волосами. Он одел его на себя, пытаясь отрегулировать ремешки по мере своих способностей. Затем он зажмурился и собрался с духом.

Как только снегоход двинулся, стало куда менее страшно. Санс ожидал, что тот будет так прыгать, что задребезжит его череп, но он двигался удивительно плавно, поворачиваясь медленно и осторожно под управлением лесника. Впрочем, он не открывал глазниц. У него было предчувствие, что вид мечущегося мимо пейзажа без окна между ним и очень больной посадкой вывел бы его из себя.

Пешая прогулка вверх по горе заняла два часа. Поездка на снегоходе заняла от силы пятнадцать минут. Санс только начал привыкать к ней и задумывался о том, не открыть ли глазницы, когда почувствовал, как тормозит снегоход. Андайн вопила где-то спереди.

– Это было ОФИГЕТЬ КАК КРУТО! Гораздо круче, чем я думала!

Странное чувство, снова видеть вход в пещеру. Забавно подумать, что они с Фриском чуть не умерли там всего несколько дней назад. Забавно, что в каком-то смысле, все из них и вправду умерли там, раз за разом. Только ничто из этого не было ничуть не забавно. Санс решил любоваться видом лесной долины вместо того, чтобы смотреть на пещеру, слушая болтовню и движения остальных, собирающих свои вещи. Отсюда ему был виден весь городок, хотя его собственный дом закрывали деревья. Он видел посольство, где Папирус, наверное, работал прямо сейчас. Вид был прекрасный. Совсем как и несколько ночей раньше, было невозможно видеть это и до сих пор считать, что он в Подземелье.

Он поинтересовался, как долго выдержит. Скорее всего, до Снежнеграда. Снег казался ему мощным триггером, хотя он не решался думать об этом в таком свете. «Триггер» – это слово для тех, у кого реальные, настоящие проблемы, а не просто разум, который отказывался работать. Он увидит снег, старый его с Папирусом дом, и…

Санс услышал, как снегоходы покатились обратно вниз по горе с затихающим рёвом. Чуть позже раздался хруст снега, и рядом с ним появился Фриск. Они уставились на него вместо пейзажа.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, – сказали они, скорее требуя, чем спрашивая.

– Нормально. Голова пока сидит прочно. Я думаю…

– Я о том, как… – Фриск замолчал, жуя свою губу и глядя на него пристальнее обычного. – Ты не вспомнил ничего… необычного? Или, тебе не снились ночью странные сны, что-нибудь вроде этого?

Он моргнул, глядя вниз на них, нахмурившись. – Э-э… ага, что-то типа, пожалуй. Не очень хорошо спалось, теперь болит голова. Сны были каким-то сюрреализмом. А что?

– В каком смысле сюрреализмом? Ты помнишь конкретные детали?

_Не дай ей поймать тебя._

– Что-то случилось, ведь так? – спросил он, понижая голос. – С тем, другим… ну не знаю, другим мною из прошлого. Точно?

Фриск скрестил руки и огляделся. Они казались почти нервными.

– Да. В Пустоте. Кажется, та версия тебя в опасности. То, что ты не помнишь деталей, вызывает беспокойство. Фриск очень волнуется.

– А я-то думал, что тебе не нравилось, когда я помню.

– Не в этом сейчас дело, Санс, – процедили они сквозь зубы.

– Ага, ага. Так что…

– Эй, придурки! – позвала Андайн у входа в пещеру. – Вы там идёте или нет? Я хочу вернуться до заката!

– Секунду, – ответил Фриск, плавно меняя тон на что-то более свойственное Фриску. Затем они развернулись обратно к Сансу, окидывая его последним пристальным взглядом. – Видимо, пока эта временная линия в безопасности. Но если ты заметишь что-нибудь странное, например… трещины или что-нибудь, то сразу скажи мне.

– Я… ладно. Понял.

Они кивнули и отвернулись, смягчая черты лица и вновь принимая роль Фриска. Санс вздохнул и окинул Поверхность последним взглядом. Затем он повернулся, отправляясь следом.

Пещера широко разверзалась перед ним. Хотя она была и далеко не настолько тёмной, он не мог не вспомнить тьму, которая однажды существовала под Ядром, давным-давно. Он прошёл через неё и остался живым. Не совсем невредимым, но живым, если это хоть как-то утешало. Этот спуск казался похожим. Что было глупостью. Они были ничем не похожи. Это не приведёт к предсмертному опыту. Единственное, что он потеряет – это свой рассудок. И можно было поспорить, что он уже давно потерял его.

Всё в порядке. Здесь всё в порядке.

Андайн возглавила процессию, спускаясь вниз в пещеру, как только убедилась, что остальные следуют за ней. Фриск шёл следом. Альфис задержалась у входа, пока Санс догонял их. Он отказывался колебаться, переходя через порог, даже не зажмурившись. А затем он уже вернулся в гору.

Вот. Не так-то и плохо.

– Ты справляешься? – прошептала Альфис, пропуская Санса, чтобы завершить их вереницу.

– Я буду в порядке, – сказал он, не спуская огней глаз с пути прямо спереди. Он заметил остатки маленького костра Фриска у стены краем своей глазницы, но отказался смотреть на него. А затем они уже прошли мимо, глубже под гору, и он не был больше обязан смотреть на него.

Утренний свет просачивался через вход в пещеру, проливаясь сквозь мелкие трещины и щели на своде. Чем дальше они шли, тем темнее становилось, и Санс заметил, как его зрение приспосабливается заново к типичной тьме Подземелья. Перед собой он увидел, как Фриск в конце концов включает фонарик.

– О, хорошая мысль, – сказала Андайн, останавливаясь и роясь в небольшой сумке, которую несла. Она вытащила собственный фонарь и включила его, ухмыляясь. – Мы жили в темноте все те годы, но теперь уж точно не обязаны.

– Ох, блин, – сказала Альфис. – Я забыла принести свой.

– Ещё не так-то плохо. – Санс прищурился от резкого контраста между тенями пещеры и лучей фонариков. – Нам повезло, что мы можем пропустить Водопадье.

– Не поделишься магией, милая?

– Ага, п-пока не привыкну, – сказала Альфис и потёрла руки. Раздалось шипение, а затем над её ладонями возникло небольшое множество светящихся снарядов в форме молний. Она махнула руками, и снаряды поднялись, застыв у неё над головой. Они отбрасывали вокруг себя тусклое, жёлтое свечение. Санс увидел, как Фриск смотрит на них с открытым любопытством.

– Вот так уже лучше.

– Я давно не видел. Как ты используешь магию, – сказал Фриск.

– Я не очень хорошо в-владею узорами снаряд, – призналась Альфис, когда их группа двинулась дальше. – Это меня н-немного смущает, вообще-то, хех. Так что я не очень часто использую их.

– Давай, поторопимся, – сказала Андайн. – В столице ещё должен гореть свет… то есть, э-э, в Новом Доме. Альф, ты хотела остановиться у своей лаборатории?

– А-ага. Мне надо, эм, схватить пару вещей, это не должно занять дольше нескольких минут.

– Круто. Потом мы сможем пойти прямо в Снежнеград. Я уже связывалась с Лодочником, он должен нас ждать. – Андайн взглянула через плечо, презрительно смотря на Фриска. – Так ты собираешься говорить нам, ради чего _ты_ здесь, или нет?

– Цветок, – сказал Фриск. – По имени Флауи.

– О-ой, погоди, ц-цветок?

– Тот парень, который пытался нас всех убить? Какого чёрта, зачем?

Санс просто вздохнул про себя. Он надеялся, что дело в чём-то другом.

Фриск одёрнул лямки своего рюкзака. – Он. Единственный, кого я не Сохранял. Мне. Мне надо поговорить с ним. И п-принести его домой.

– Тьфу. Я-то думала, он умер.

– Он жив.

Санс потёр череп. Головная боль никак не успокаивалась.

– У тебя есть план, как искать его? – спросил он. – В смысле, он может быть где угодно.

– Я знаю, где. Он будет. В конце Руин.

– Твою мать, – сказала Андайн. Видимо, она пыталась сказать это себе под нос, но эхо донесло фразу и до всех остальных. – Это на несколько миль отсюда!

– Это. Не очень далеко. От лодочной остановки. М-может, часа два.

– Почему ты, чёрт бы тебя побрал, до сих пор ничего не сказал? Это меняет весь план!

Фриск втянул голову в плечи, уставившись в землю. – Потому что. Мама. Расстроилась бы.

Альфис судорожно вдохнула. – Ф-фриск, этот цветок…

– Я знаю, – тихо сказали они. – Я знаю про него всё.

–Я… н-но тогда… то есть, как он поступил с нами всеми… и, и я даже не знаю, м-можно ли его остановить.

В голосе Фриска звучала острая Решимость. – Я смогу остановить его.

– Он будет рад тебя видеть? Уйти из Подземелья, начать жизнь с чистого _листа?_

Фриск пропустил каламбур мимо ушей. – Я уговорю его.

Санс пожал плечами, хотя был почти уверен, что никто на него не смотрит.

– Ну, хорошо. Я доверяю тебе.

Андайн фыркнула, и Альфис снова трепетно вдохнула.

– М-может быть, мне стоит держаться подальше, когда вы пойдёте, – сказала она. – М-мне кажется, он не захочет меня видеть.

– Это, – заговорил Фриск, затем остановился и начал заново. – Это, наверное. К лучшему.

– Боже, ладно, – сказала Андайн, вскидывая руки к потолку, отчего луч фонарика заплясал по всем стенам пещеры. – Мы пойдём, найдём твой тупой убийственный цветок, чтобы вы могли вместе основать клуб маленьких убийц! Но ТОЛЬКО ПОСМЕЙТЕ задержаться здесь после сумерек. Я не проведу здесь дольше одного дня, я не хочу, чтобы Ториэль посылала сюда грёбаную поисковую бригаду. Меня ДОСТАЛО то, как она орёт на меня. Если не сможешь уговорить его до сумерек, то мы _уходим,_ понял?

– Да, – сказал Фриск отчуждённым голосом.

Наступила тишина. Санс наблюдал за Фриском. Их позвоночник и плечи были напряжены.

– Э-э, Андайн, – начал он, – ты знаешь…

– Я не хочу слышать это, Санс, – огрызнулась Андайн. – Мне всё равно, что ты там хочешь сказать. И чёрта с два мы поднимем эту тему _сейчас._

Санс заткнулся. Он услышал тихий вздох Альфис за спиной, но не обернулся посмотреть на неё. Это было бы так же плохо, как напрямую просить её подмоги против её собственной девушки. К тому же, хотя Альфис ничего не говорила на этот счёт, она наверняка была насколько же расстроена, как и Андайн. А теперь, вдобавок ко всему, ей приходилось иметь дело с Флауи – что бы это ни значило для неё. Тут была связь, хоть Санс и не помнил, какая именно.

Но потом Альфис всё же заговорила.

– Вообще-то, эм… – очень осторожно сказала она. – М-может быть… сейчас всё-таки _хорошее_ время поднять эту тему? Раз уж м-мы будет здесь вместе какое-то в-время.

– Нет, – отчеканила Андайн, строго, но не так резко на сей раз. – Ни за что. Прости, Альф, но эти двое не могут сказать мне ничего, что я хочу услышать.

– Но ты сказала, что простила _меня,_ – сказала Альфис, чуть мягче. – Я… соврала про многое, про С-сбросы, про эксперименты… про то, кем б-была на самом деле… Ты не хочешь д-даже выслушать их?

– Мы… чёрт возьми. – Андайн остановилась настолько, что смогла обернуться к ней. – Мы это уже проходили. Просто оставь это пока, идёт?

Альфис втянула голову в плечи и не ответила. Андайн отвернулась со вздохом и продолжила путь. Последовавшая тишина была глубоко неуютной.

– Значит, э-э, – сказал Санс с поддельным весельем. – Хотите послушать анекдоты, пока мы идём?

– Заткнись, Санс.

– Остановите меня, если уже слышали эту. Что получится, если скрестить слона с носорогом?

***

Новый Дом совершенно пустовал, до такой степени, что выглядел совершенно покинутым. Единственный оставшийся свет исходил от уличных фонарей. Жуткое зрелище, не видеть ни одного освещённого окна. Санс подумывал о том, не остановиться ли где-нибудь, купить закусок, пока не понял, что все магазины закрыты. Некоторые были заколочены, в других даже были совсем сняты вывески, оставляя после себя выцветшие силуэты.

Может быть, сейчас какой-то праздник, а ему никто ничего не сказал. Или же это – одна из концовок похуже, и все либо умерли, либо эвакуировались. Первое было маловероятным, а во втором не было никакого смысла – учитывая то, что человек был прямо здесь, шагая рядом с ним вместе с Альфис и Андайн.

Он решил не задумываться об этом слишком сильно. У него был с собой рюкзак, и что-то подсказывало ему, что там лежали закуски. Когда они устроили перерыв как раз перед лифтом в Ядро, он порылся в рюкзаке и нашёл сэндвич, завёрнутый в пластик. По вкусу напоминало готовку Папируса, с магическими намерениями в придачу. Была причина, почему Папирус собрал ему рюкзак с едой – и судя по всему, с тетрадками и запасными носками – но он не помнил её. Ничего страшного. Не помнить – нынче дело обыкновенное, а трое других, кажется, не паниковали, хотя они все были тише, чем обычно. Значит, всё в порядке. Он мог просто подыгрывать им, пока не поймёт, что здесь творилось.

Ядро было ещё страннее. До сих пор живое и гудящее, но ни одного монстра в поле зрения, никого, кто мог бы поддерживать его состояние. Санс не был уверен, _нужно_ ли на самом деле поддерживать Ядро, но он знал, что не прошло и дня без того, чтобы хоть _кто-нибудь_ работал там. В нём работала половина Подземелья. Но путь в Жаркоземье через Ядро провёл их через очень маленькую долю Ядра, а значит, возможно… возможно, все просто работали в других частях.

– Так _странно_ не видеть здесь никого, – сказала Альфис в один момент. По крайней мере, Санс был не одинок в своём дискомфорте.

– Я просто рада, что лифты ещё ходят, – сказала Андайн, вытирая лоб. – Блин, я уже чувствую Жаркоземье. Гадость.

– Мне нравится жара, – сказала Альфис, слегка снисходительно.

Андайн рассмеялась. – Пф-ф, ага, я знаю.

Курорт МТТ также совершенно пустовал, в чём было ещё меньше смысла, чем в Ядре. Санс был почти уверен, что работникам Меттатона не полагалось иметь перерывы. Может, он был закрыт? Только вот Меттатон ни за что бы не закрыл свой курорт, разве что во время настоящего конца света, и даже это было под вопросом.

Где же все, чёрт возьми, были?

– Ты уже д-давно не рассказывал никаких глупых анекдотов, – сказала Альфис, когда они начали своё недолгое путешествие через Жаркоземье к лаборатории. – Как ты?

– В порядке, – беспечно сказал Санс, не обращая внимание на то, как на него уставился Фриск. – Просто, все эти пешие прогулки. Господи.

– Ну, мы уже почти у лодки, так что хватит ныть.

Чем дольше Санс пытался перебирать у себя в голове известные ему вещи, тем сильнее раскалывался его череп, так что он сдался. Ничего страшного. Он переживал вещи постраннее и похуже, чем причудливое приключение с его друзьями.

Они остановились у лаборатории Жаркоземья. Альфис набрала код у двери и проводила остальных внутрь. Андайн с благодарностью вздохнула от мгновенного порыва воздуха из кондиционера.

– Мне надо схватить т-тут пару вещей и проверить кое-что в подвале, – сказала Альфис. Она задержала дыхание, словно уравновешивая себя. – Вы можете просто позависать здесь, я н-ненадолго. Эм, наверное, лучше вам остаться н-наверху, однако, там внизу ещё остались опасные в-вещи.

– Хорошо, – сказал Фриск.

Андайн прислонилась к двери. – Идёт.

Даже лаборатория выглядела иначе. Почти всё оборудование Альфис убрали. Насколько Сансу было видно, все её личные вещи на втором этаже, кажется, тоже были убраны. Всё покрывал тонкий слой пыли. Санс не мог не вспомнить тот первый раз, когда он пришёл сюда после выхода из машины. Как по-другому она выглядела, словно её забросили на вечность. Теперь же она просто выглядела, словно её забросили от силы на год.

Альфис сновала по первому этажу, вытаскивая вещи из столов или шкафов и пряча их в своём инвентаре. Затем она зашла в лифт и исчезла.

Тишина стала неуютной. Фриск сидел на краю лабораторного стола, слабо мотая ногами в воздухе. Андайн наблюдала за лифтом и постукивала пальцами по руке. Санс плюхнулся на пол и стал рыться в своём рюкзаке. Рюкзак казался ключевым. Он и не помнил последний раз, когда носил рюкзак, так как обычно в его инвентаре было достаточно места – а если нет, то всегда существовали Пространственные Коробки. Они всегда предоставляли очень хороший способ перенести кучу хот-догов из места на место, когда ему не хотелось телепортировать весь свой ларёк. Значит, в рюкзаке должны быть какие-то зацепки. Среди тетрадок он обнаружил по-странному знакомую книгу про птиц, как и блокнот куда поменьше. На нём он заметил почерк Папируса и вытащил его.

«ПРИВЕТ, САНС! ЭТО ТВОЙ ПРЕКРАСНЫЙ БРАТ, ПАПИРУС! ЭТО ЗАПИСКА, ЧТОБЫ НАПОМНИТЬ ТЕБЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, НА ТОТ СЛУЧАЙ, ЧТО ТЫ ЗАБЫЛ! ИМЕННО СЕЙЧАС, НАДЕЮСЬ, КОГДА ТЫ ЧИТАЕШЬ ЭТО, ТЫ НАХОДИШЬСЯ В ПОДЗЕМЕЛЬЕ ВМЕСТЕ С АНДАЙН, АЛЬФИС И МАЛЕНЬКИМ ЧЕЛОВЕЧКОМ, КОГО ЗОВУТ ФРИСК! ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ТАМ? ЧТОБЫ ДОБЫТЬ КАКУЮ-ТО ИНФОРМАЦИЮ, СПРЯТАННУЮ В СЕКРЕТНОМ ПОДВАЛЕ, О КОТОРОЙ ТЫ ПОЧЕМУ-ТО МНЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ГОВОРИЛ!! ВОЗМОЖНО, ТЕБЯ УДИВИТ ИЗВЕСТИЕ О ТОМ, ЧТО ВЕСЬ НАРОД МОНСТРОВ ТЕПЕРЬ ЖИВЁТ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТИ, В ГОРОДЕ ПОД НАЗВАНИЕМ НАРУЖНЫЙ! ПРОШЛО УЖЕ ПОЧТИ ЧЕТЫРЕ МЕСЯЦА С ТЕХ ПОР, КАК ПАЛ БАРЬЕР. ЗДЕСЬ НАВЕРХУ ВСЁ СТРАННОЕ И ПОТРЯСАЮЩЕЕ И ЗАТРУДНИТЕЛЬНОЕ! ВОЗМОЖНО, ТЕБЯ ТАКЖЕ УДИВИТ ТО, ЧТО ВРЕМЯ ОТ ВРЕМЕНИ ТЫ ЗАБЫВАЕШЬ НЕКОТОРЫЕ ВЕЩИ. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ПУГАЙСЯ! ЭТА ЗАПИСКА ЗДЕСЬ, ЧТОБЫ ПОМОЧЬ ТЕБЕ! И НЕ БОЙСЯ ПРОСИТЬ ДРУГИХ О ПОМОЩИ! ОНИ ЗНАЮТ О ТВОЕЙ ПРОБЛЕМЕ И ЗНАЮТ О ТОМ, ЧТО ПРОИСХОДИТ, ТАК ЧТО ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, СПРАШИВАЙ ИХ О ПОМОЩИ, ЕСЛИ ОНА ТЕБЕ НУЖНА. И ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ, В ТВОЕЙ КНИГЕ ПРО ПТИЦ ЕСТЬ ЗАМЕТКИ, КОТОРЫЕ ТЫ САМ НАПИСАЛ ПРО ТВОЮ ЖИЗНЬ НА ПОВЕРХНОСТИ, НА ТОТ СЛУЧАЙ, ЧТО ТВОИ СОБСТВЕННЫЕ СЛОВА БОЛЕЕ УБЕДИТЕЛЬНЫ, ЧЕМ МОИ! И ПОСЛЕ-ПОСЛЕДНЕЕ, Я ОЧЕНЬ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ, САНС. ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, БЕРЕГИ СЕБЯ ТАМ И ВОЗВРАЩАЙСЯ ДОМОЙ ПОСКОРЕЕ! С ЛЮБОВЬЮ, ВЕЛИКИЙ ПАПИРУС.»

Уже. Это уже произошло. Он даже не дошёл до Снежнеграда.

Несколько воспоминаний просочились обратно, но не все. Он помнил разговоры. Беседу с Папирусом этим утром, беседу с Фриском у пещерного входа. Но без контекста. Когда он разговаривал с Папирусом, это было в Снежнеграде? И он любовался видом с горы, разговаривая с Фриском, но как это выглядело? И как они поднялись на гору, в любом случае? Пешком? Он устал, но не настолько, как от пешего всхода по всей горе. И почему Папируса здесь не было? Разве он не сказал когда-то ранее, что тоже идёт?

Санс прочитал записку ещё раз, стараясь не реагировать, на случай, что Андайн или Фриск смотрят. Затем он аккуратно сложил её и засунул её в карман. Лучше держать её поближе. Вместо неё, он вытащил книгу про птиц. На нескольких страницах были загнуты уголки, так что он пролистнул через них. Его собственные каракули красовались рядом с яркими картинками птиц, но Санс не помнил, как писал хоть что-нибудь из этого. Но появились ощущения и неясные воспоминания, вызванные птицами и записями. Вороны на крыше. Дождь. Беседа с Азгором. Небо. Прогулка к посольству. Звёзды.

Народ монстров был на Поверхности. Поэтому вокруг не было ни души. Они были живы. Это не конец света.

Это не конец света.

– Это книга про птиц? – раздался голос Фриска.

– Судя по всему.

– Я не. Знал, что ты любишь птиц.

В записке было сказано, что остальные знали про его… проблемы. Значит, ему не надо было открыто лгать. Но он также не мог заставлять Фриска и всех других беспокоиться.

– Они крутые. Э-э-э. Но, пожалуй, это больше ради напоминалки. Птицы означают Поверхность. Не знаю.

– Эм. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я про, я про штуку с памятью?

– Пока нормально.

Он чувствовал, как Фриск наблюдает за ним, но вскоре они сказали: – Ладно. Хорошо.

– Но не похоже, что тебе трудно вспоминать, как Фриск бегал повсюду и всех убивал, а потом использовал свои тупые временны́е силы, притворяясь, что этого никогда не случилось, – пробормотала Андайн. – Кажется, _это_ ты помнишь без всяких проблем.

Фриск замолк, как мёртвый. Санс не смотрел на Андайн, глядя на красочную картинку птицы под названием «кардинал». Красной, как Решимость. Так он и подумал недавно, и судя по запискам на странице, он видел эту птицу только вчера.

Он не заморачивался размышлениями о том, откуда Андайн известно о Сбросах. Она знала. У него появилось чувство, что все знали. Он может узнать о причинах и потом. Именно сейчас разницы не было.

– Я помню всё про Подземелье, – сказал он совершенно нейтральным тоном. – Это с Поверхностью у меня проблемы.

– Так ты просто стоял и смотрел, как они убивали всех вокруг? Или ты где-то прятался и игнорировал это, как трус?

– Мне казалось, ты не хотела поднимать эту тему, Андайн.

– Потому что я не хочу расстраивать Альфис, – рыкнула она. – И потому что я знаю, что у тебя просто найдётся какая-то тупая шутка или отмазка.

– Ладно.

– Просто ответь на один вопрос. – Санс чувствовал на себе её колкий взгляд, но не сводил огоньков глаз с книги, мысленно подготавливаясь. – Ты хоть _когда-нибудь_ кого-то предупреждал? Ты предупреждал своего брата?

Санс ощутил, как сжалась его душа. Будто Андайн превратила его в зелёный.

– Я не знаю.

– Какого чёрта значит «я не знаю»?

– Это значит, я не знаю. Я не _помню_ прошлые временные линии. Только кусочки. Сны, плохие предчувствия, всякое такое. Достаточно, чтобы знать, что происходит. Достаточно, чтобы угадать. Так что, нет, я никого не предупредил в этой временной линии, и… скорее всего, ни в какой из них. Но я не знаю наверняка.

Он чувствовал, как её взгляд становился убийственнее и убийственнее, но так и не поднял головы.

– Как же тебе, бл… блин, _повезло._

– Не сказал бы.

– Так и знала, у тебя будет чёртова отмазка, – прорычала она. – Но как ты и сам сказал, ты _скорее всего_ не говорил никому в других временных линиях. Даже Папирусу.

– Да, – сказал он с потухающими огнями глаз.

Это казалось… правильным. Казалось правильным наконец-то ловить осуждение от кого-то кроме Чудила. Уже давно пора, последствия висели у него над головой с того самого момента, как явился Фриск. Он подвёл своего брата, своих друзей, весь народ монстров, и даже самого Фриска. Он заслуживал осуждения. Папирус простил его, вспомнил он – но Андайн была и далеко не так великодушна.

– Даже если бы он это сделал, то. Разницы не было бы, – очень тихо сказал Фриск.

– Ух ты. Теперь _ты_ его защищаешь?

– Нет. – Чёлка Фриска висела на лице, закрывая их глаза. – Но. Если бы он кого-то предупредил. Я мог бы просто Сбросить. И сделать так, чтобы этого никогда не было. Я тут плохой. Санс просто…

– Не пытался, – завершил он, поднимая взгляд достаточно, чтобы постараться встретиться с Фриском взглядом. Ему не было понятно, видели ли они его через пряди волос. – Я мог бы, но не стал.

– Почему? – требовательно спросила она. – _Почему_ не стал, Санс? И Фриск, почему ты просто… решил всех _убить?_ В эту часть мне никак _не врубиться!_ Невозможно, чтобы не было причины на что-то подобное!

Фриск поднял взгляд, чёлка упала с их лица, и на один миг, их глаза пылали.

– Почему ты убила _меня,_ Андайн?

Её глаз расширился. Она застыла.

– О чём ты говоришь? Ты _жив._ Ты просто… убежал в Жаркоземье…

– Большинство из вас. Большинство из монстров. Убивали меня как минимум один раз. Т-только Папирус не убивал. Но, к этому времени. Я знаю в-все ваши атаки. Теперь я знаю. Как победить кого угодно. И выжить. Но… но с тобой мне трудно драться. – Фриск впился взглядом в глаз Андайн. – Я даже понял, как победить Санса. Ты единственная. Кто до сих пор иногда меня убивает. Ты единственная, от чьих узоров я не всегда могу увернуться. В этой временной линии, именно в этой. Ты убила меня. Во время нашей битвы. В этой временной линии. Когда я, я не сделал ничего неправильного. Когда я вёл себя идеально. Поэтому…

Внезапно, Фриск пошатнулся, словно их ударили, и они согнулись надвое.

– Нет, п-прости. Я н-не хотел это всё говорить. Я заслужил это. Я заслуживаю это д-д-даже тогда, когда веду себя хорошо, п-потому что, я притворяюсь, я н-не хороший, я не, а тебе была нужна моя душа, так что я заслужил это.

Они снова пошатнулись, на этот раз менее неистово, слегка разгибаясь, но оставаясь такими же напряжёнными. Санс увидел, как сжались их зубы.

Внутренний спор. По-другому никак. Должно быть, Фриску не понравилось то, что Чудило пыталось защитить их.

– Что за чёрт…

Раздалось громкое, пронзительное жужжание, когда из подвала начал подниматься лифт. Звук заставил всех троих подпрыгнуть, развеивая часть напряжения.

Андайн застонала и ущипнула себя за переносицу.

– Просто забудь, – сказала она, понизив пыл в своём голосе. – Это всё полный… это совсем хреново, так что какой смысл в том, чтобы пытаться что-нибудь исправить?

– Вот именно, – сказал Санс про себя. – Вот именно.

Лифт дзынькнул, и Альфис вышла из него в коридор. На её лице виднелась смесь задумчивости, беспокойства и лёгкого замешательства. Она покачала головой и сделала глубокий вдох, пока не повернулась к остальным. Похоже, напряжение было очевидным, потому что она оглядела всех троих с внезапным хмурым выражением.

– Эй, – медленно произнесла она.

– Нашла всё, что надо, милая? – спросила Андайн, отталкиваясь от стены.

– А-ага, эм… мне так кажется. – Она слегка нахмурилась. – Но странно, однако… неважно. Вы все в порядке?

– Всё путём, – ответил Санс, застёгивая молнию на рюкзаке и подтягивая себя на ноги. – Давай дальше, ага?

***

Лодочник был бодрым как никогда, напевая песенку про себя, пока лодка неслась галопом к Снежнеграду. Он либо не замечал угрюмого настроения своих пассажиров, либо ему было наплевать; Санс подумал, что и то, и другое. Они с Андайн и Фриском хранили гробовое молчание во время поездки, не глядя друг на друга. Альфис сидела спереди, хмурясь и делая яростные заметки в какой-то тетради, совершенно отвлечённая.

Лодка остановилась на своём обычном месте у Снежнеградского берега.

– Тра-ля-ля, – беззаботно пропел Лодочник. – Ничто никогда не забыто навеки, не так ли?

Санс не знал, принять ли это за хорошее предзнаменование или плохое. Он просто наградил Лодочника усталым кивком благодарности, когда они все высаживались.

Снежнеград был не настолько покинут, как Новый Дом, но он всё равно был жутковато-тихим. Санс увидел, как захлопнулись пару дверей и погас свет в некоторых окнах, пока они шли мимо. Они продвигались через город в тишине. Санс пытался не обращать внимания на нарастающее опасение, пока они приближались к их с Папирусом дому. Будет приятно увидеть своего брата после всех странностей этого дня, но это, наверное, будет значить, что Папирус зайдёт в подвал вместе с ними. Это было необходимо, точно? Санс не делал бы этого, не будь это необходимо.

Дом выглядел… неправильно. Венок и гирлянда из лампочек исчезли. Судя по всему, шторы тоже исчезли, открывая Сансу вид внутрь. Он не видел ни дивана, ни телика. Его душа покачнулась, когда ему внезапно пришло в голову, не ограбили ли их. Но кто в Подземелье сделал бы такое? Красть еду – это одно, но красть мебель?

– М-момент истины, а? – сказала Альфис, когда они достигли дома. Она уже поворачивалась в сторону подвала. – А, блин. Я… я очень нервничаю, в-вообще-то.

– Ага, – рассеянно сказал Санс, хмурясь, когда он взглянул в одно из окон. Вся мебель пропала, и Папируса нигде не виднелось. По крайней мере, это значило, что Папирусу не придётся видеть подвал, но…

Но какого чёрта тут происходило?

Ему полагалось уже это знать. Больше никто не реагировал, будто здесь было что-то странное. Была причина, почему Подземелье казалось таким пустым. Была причина тому, почему Папируса тут не было. Никто не был мёртв. Это не конец света. Фриск был здесь, Альфис с Андайн были живы, и они все здесь, чтобы достать какие-то данные из подвала. Была… была здесь какая-то правда, которая связывала всё вместе, которая придала бы всему смысл, что-то, о чём он забыл и о чём постоянно забывал.

– Санс? – сказала Альфис, засовывая голову за угол дома. Санс внезапно осознал, что Андайн с Фриском уставились на него. Он не сдвинулся, так же бесполезно глядя на пустой дом.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила Альфис, тут же обеспокоенная.

Все старые инстинкты Санса поднялись на оборону, и он нацепил на себя ухмылку.

– Ага, э-э. – Он выбрал себе предлог с максимальной скоростью. – Просто вот думаю, может, нам стоит пообедать перед, э-э, путешествием по плохим воспоминаниям. Не хотите в «Гриллбиз»?

Только этот предлог не подошёл. Ему было видно это в том, как расширились их глаза. Фриск подошёл к Сансу на несколько шагов. Андайн отвернулась с помесью симпатии и раздражения на лице.

– Господи, – пробормотала она.

– Санс… эм… – начал Фриск, колеблясь неподалёку и ёрзая. – Мы в Подземелье.

– Разумеется, – сказал он, снова чувствуя прилив опасения.

Альфис медленно направилась к нему, будто он был испуганным животным, готовым удрать. Худшим здесь было то, что он и _хотел_ удрать. Пойти в безопасное место, проветрить голову, подальше от их жалостливых взглядов.

– Санс, всё в порядке, – сказала она, останавливаясь перед ним и протягивая одну руку. Он не шевельнулся, чтобы сократить расстояние. – Ты помнишь, почему мы здесь?

Этот деликатный тон, это чувство, будто она ходила вокруг него на цыпочках. Он ненавидел это.

– Мы достаём для тебя какие-то данные, – сказал он сквозь зубы, игнорируя то, как по его затылку потёк пот и как он начинал дрожать. – Прошлая версия тебя оставила что-то в подземелье.

– Верно! Это хорошо.

Он сжал зубы сильнее и подавил желание телепортироваться куда-нибудь, куда угодно. Видимо, Альфис заметила его настроение, потому что она уронила руку.

– Так. Эм. П-причина, почему всё такое пустое, это п-потому что монстры на Поверхности. Фриск сломал барьер несколько месяцев назад. В-верно, Фриск?

– Верно, – сказал Фриск, уже спокойнее. Они сделали ещё шаг ближе. – Ты живёшь на Поверхности вместе с, с Папирусом. Он в порядке. Никто не умер. Все просто на Поверхности.

Это было нелепо. Это было нелепо, но также единственным, что имело смысл. Бритва Оккама. Только его разум и душа бунтовали против этого, потому что монстры ну никак не добрались до Поверхности. Даже если бы им это удалось, это никак не могло быть навсегда. Это было глупо. Глупо надеяться на что-то подобное. Слишком хорошее, чтобы быть правдой. Все они, должно быть, лгали.

Только это не так. Он видел птиц. Дождь с громом. Солнечный свет. Ветер и лютый холод, холоднее, чем Снежнеград.

Звёзды.

Санс выдохнул и поник, отворачиваясь. Он не мог терпеть это. Не мог терпеть то, как они жалели его. Но как не жалеть кого-то, кто потерял рассудок? Даже сейчас, учитывая то, что они говорили, то, что осталось от его разумности, вяло возвращающиеся воспоминания – даже сейчас казалось, будто он мог бы просто пройти два квартала к «Гриллбиз», а там будет гореть свет, и Гриллби со всеми посетителями будут внутри, и он может просто сесть и взять себе напиток с бургером, как всегда. И если ничто из этого не было правдой, его разум просто сочинит себе предлог. Что угодно, кроме правды. Что угодно, кроме этой крохи надежды, что монстры выбрались наружу, что время двигалось вперёд как полагалось.

Он где-то слышал об этом, не так ли? Что в Подземелье были монстры, которые не могли принять это. Которые ещё жили там, потому что правда была чересчур. Он подумал о захлопнутых дверях и окнах, где погас свет лишь минутами раньше. Он подумал о восхождении на гору. О ветре и лютом холоде.

Его голова раскалывалась.

– Эй, – сказала Альфис, двигаясь ближе, и судя по виду, желающая его обнять. – Эй, всё в порядке.

Санс скрестил руки на груди, застывая.

– У Фриска ключ, – сказал он, дёргая подбородком в их направлении. – Давай, просто пойдём.

– Санс, это…

– Просто пойдём.

Он проскользнул мимо Альфис, сторонясь её, направляясь к одному боку дома. К подвалу. К данным. К прекращению Сбросов, или к какому бы чёрту это всё ни вело. Остальное не было обязано иметь значения.

– Санс…

– Давай, э-э, давай побыстрее, – неловко сказала Андайн. – Ему станет лучше, когда мы выберемся отсюда.

Санс занял позицию рядом с дверью, тупо глядя на Фриска. Они вздохнули и вытащили небольшую, разноцветную связку ключей, украшенную каким-то анимешным персонажем. Они нашли правильный ключ и двинулись к двери.

– Это нормально, когда что-то ненормально, – прошептали они, просовывая ключ в замок. Санс не удостоил это ответом.

Подвал был единственной вещью во всём мире, который остался точно таким же. Каждая пылинка и каждый кусочек мусора лежал именно там, где Санс их и оставил. Брезент, накрывающий машину, свисал абсолютно тем же самым образом. Старые, потрёпанные чертежи, показывающие некоторые частичные дизайны машины, были до сих пор развёрнуты на одном конце стола. Головная боль Санса усилилась почти до невыносимости, когда он шагнул в подвал, с Альфис и Андайн по пятам.

Этому полагалось казаться важным, или пугающим, или чем-то ещё. Вместо этого, Санс просто чувствовал себя оцепенело и тошно.

– Что за чёрт, – сказала Андайн с трепетом и растерянностью в голосе, оглядываясь по сторонам, примечая пыльный компьютер, набор инструментов и накрытую машину в углу. – У тебя… у тебя было всё это здесь внизу всё это время?

– Ага.

– Альф, ты… ты знала об этом?

– Д-да, – сказала Альфис, протаскивая руку по шипам на голове. – Я уже давно здесь не была.

Она посмотрела на завешанную машину и вздрогнула.

– Санс, это…?

– Ага, – сказал он, не глядя на неё. – Но мы здесь не ради этого.

– Я не понимаю, – сказала Андайн, звуча ещё растеряннее. – Ты сказал «подвал», и я просто прикинула, ну не знаю, инструменты и прочая фигня. Но это как будто… _научная_ лаборатория.

Санс не ответил. По крайней мере, он помнил, ради чего находился здесь. Он открыл первый ящик стола и протянул руку внутрь и вверх, щупая пальцами щель между ящиком и столешницей. Там была небольшая выпуклость из скотча, точно там же, где ей и полагалось быть, приклеенная к металлическому выступу над краем ящика. Очень осторожно, он отодрал скотч по краям своими фалангами и отлепил его от металла, придерживая форму под скотчем большим пальцем, чтобы не позволить ей сломаться. Медленно но верно, скотч полностью отклеился. Он вытянул руку.

К скотчу был приклеен крошечный прибор, напоминающий формой флешку, но тоньше. Он был собран наспех, и некоторые проводки ещё торчали по бокам корпуса.

Альфис подавила резкий вдох и прикрыла рот рукой.

– Когда ты сказал, что установил его определённым образом, – сказал Фриск, сухо и без единого намёка на Фриска в своём голосе, – я не подумал, что это означало… просто _приклеить_ его к ящику.

На это Санс тоже не ответил. Он положил хранитель времени в ящик, затем снял всю штуковину с рельс и положил на стол.

– Это та вещь, которая остановит Сбросы? – спросила Андайн, заглядывая через плечи остальных.

– Нет, – сказал Санс, начиная рыться в ящике. – Она сохраняла содержимое ящика через временные линии, но она не поможет нам в долгосрочной перспективе.

Санс прошёлся через несколько тетрадей, не тратя время на проверку их содержания, вытаскивая их и кладя рядом с ящиком. Там лежали и другие отдельные листки, несколько фотографий, другой набор чертежей, его старый лабораторный пропуск, и гладкий прибор, похожий на планшет. Сканер временных линий, с запачканным экраном. Альфис подняла его и включила. Экран ненадолго замигал, пока не ожил, отображая тусклую голограмму в воздухе над собой.

– Блин, к-кажется, прошли годы с тех пор, как я в последний раз видела это… – пробормотала она, включая обычное изображение. – Кажется, его давно не заряжали.

– Я никогда этого не видел, – сказал Фриск, наклоняясь поближе, чтобы разглядеть прибор получше. – Что это?

– Он рендерит данные из некоторых временных линий, – сказал Санс, возвращаясь обратно к раскопкам содержимого ящика. Флешка Альфис должна была лежать где-то здесь. – Те нити изображают временные линии, красный скачок – это аномалия…

– Т-то есть, я, – тихо сказал Фриск. – Вот так… вот так ты знал?

– Нашёл, – сказал Санс, сжимая руку вокруг менее знакомой флешки, небрежно засунутой в заднюю часть ящика. Она была розовой, с милыми наклейками с улыбающимися кошками на корпусе. – Это должна быть она.

– Санс, какого _чёрта,_ – спросила Андайн. – Ну не врубаюсь я в это! Почему у тебя такие вещи в подвале? Откуда ты вообще _получил_ их? И что это за чертовщина там в углу? Альф, сколько… тебе было про это известно?

– Я сделала сканер. Э-эм, вроде того. Кажется, – сказала Альфис, снова пробегаясь рукой по шипам. – Я помогала Сансу с чем-то из этих вещей, эм… по-моему, Санс может рассказать тебе остальное.

– Эти временные линии все кончаются… – сказал Фриск, глядя широкими глазами на голографический дисплей, на котором разноцветные нити свисали в белую пустоту.

– Вот эта, посередине – наша, – сказала Альфис, указывая на дисплей. – Это я помню.

– Она… она тоже кончается, – сказал Фриск чуть более высоким голоском. – Они все… н-но я не завершал их всех, я п-просто…

– Мы здесь не ради этого, – сказал Санс, протягивая флешку Альфис. Она слегка рассеянно взяла её и выключила голографический дисплей, кладя сканер обратно в ящик. Санс уложил его вместе с тетрадями и прочим хламом, затем приклеил хранитель времени обратно внутрь ящика.

– Блин, – сказала Альфис, вертя флешку в руке. – Она и п-правда моя. В смысле, у меня буквально эта же самая флешка н-на Поверхности. Только там в основном п-пиратское аниме… Боже, это всё так нереально.

– Ну, мы… мы нашли её, – сказал Фриск, отряхиваясь. – Стоит ли нам. Пойти?

Альфис подошла к свободному месту на столе и вытащила ноутбук из своей сумки. Она включила его в розетку на стене и загрузила его. Санс шагнул назад, наблюдая за ней.

– Хочешь сделать это здесь? – спросил он, когда она подключила флешку к ноутбуку.

– Я не собираюсь проникать глубоко или что-то в-вроде, – сказала она, хватая ветхое кресло на колёсиках и волоча его поближе, чтобы сесть на него. – Я знаю, что нам ещё н-надо пойти в Руины и найти Флауи, но я просто хочу… взглянуть, с чем имею дело.

Санс смотрел, как несколько папок автоматически возникают на экране, все названные именами вроде «СБРОС», «СОХРАНЕНИЕ» и «ДАННЫЕ ПУСТОТЫ». Там был также отдельный файл, судя по виду, какое-то видео под названием «НАЖМИ НА МЕНЯ ПЕРВЫМ».

Санс почувствовал, как что-то в его душе похолодело, когда он понял, чем должен быть этот файл.

– Эм, – сказала Альфис. – Ух ты. Эм. Вот, д-давайте все, поближе.

Остальные трое собрались за её стулом. Альфис сделала несколько очень глубоких вдохов.

– Что это? – спросила Андайн.

– Видео, – ответила Альфис дрожащим голосом. – От… от Альфис из другой временной линии.

– Ох, _блядь._ То есть… чёрт. Стоит ли нам смотреть это? То есть… это кажется немного… личным, знаешь?

– Ага, – сказала Альфис, протягивая свободную руку назад и хватая Андайн за запястье. – Я хочу, что бы вы все тут были.

Фриск издал мягкий звук, отстраняясь. – Я не знаю, стоит ли мне…

– Все вы, – сказала Альфис, настойчивее. Она обернулась и встретилась с Фриском взглядом. – Ты тоже. Слушай, Ф-фриск, я знаю, что нам не в-выпало шанса поговорить, и… эм, я просто хочу сказать, даже при всём том, что я знаю, ты мне всё равно… нравишься, ладно? Я в-всё ещё считаю тебя… другом. Я знаю, что это не так-то просто, но я… я просто хотела… сказать это. Так что, эм, я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был здесь.

Фриск втянул голову в плечи, пряча лицо за чёлкой, напрягая всё тело. На один миг Сансу показалось, что они сейчас умчатся. Затем их плечи расслабились, только чуть-чуть.

– Ты… мне тоже нравишься, – сказали они, так тихо, что это еле было слышно.

Альфис повернулась обратно к своему компьютеру, прерывисто вздыхая.

– Готовы, ребята?

Она дрожала. Фриск тоже дрожал. Андайн стиснула руку Альфис.

Санс просто ждал, глядя на экран.

Альфис щёлкнула по файлу, и выскочило окно видео-плеера. Первые несколько кадров были размытыми пятнами лавандового и жёлтого, вскоре укладываясь в крупный план руки, поправляющей камеру. Рука убралась, и камера сфокусировалась, выявляя другую Альфис. Она сидела в лаборатории, которую Санс не узнал, за очень чистым столом, не считая одной-единственной банки из-под газировки. На Альфис была одета церемониальная мантия с Руной Дельта. Она выглядела устало.

– О б-боже мой, – выдохнула Альфис.

– Это вообще в фокусе? – пробормотала Альфис на экране, снова протягивая руку, чтобы поправить камеру ещё раз. Картинка ненадолго размылась, пока не прояснилась вновь. Она вздохнула.

– Это должно подойти, – сказала она, и наконец-то, её взгляд остановился на линзе камеры. Она еле заметно, измождёно улыбнулась. – Э-эй. Привет, эм… я. Прости, это, должно быть… так невероятно. Я, эм, п-постараюсь справиться быстро, так как знаю, что ты захочешь приступить к этим данным поскорее. Мне просто показалось, что мне стоит дать тебе какой-то контекст, так как я… даже не уверена, сколько ты будешь п-помнить про временные линии и всё прочее на данный момент. А потом я просто подведу итоги тому, что я нашла до сих пор. Эм, н-но предупреждаю, если ты видишь эту версию видео, то это значит, что данные ещё не завершены. Я обновляю их каждые несколько часов, пока раскапываю новые вещи. Эм, а потом я положу всё это на одну из моих старых флешек с аниме и передам Сансу сегодня вечером. Надеюсь, я найду ещё что-нибудь до этого, но Сброс может наступить в любой момент, так что…

Она замолчала и тихо засмеялась, почёсывая висок.

– П-прости. Знаешь, мне казалось, я избавилась от привычки нести чепуху? Это как-то обязательно, когда… точно. Так. В общем, вот контекст. Человек, аномалия. Они прошли здесь несколько месяцев назад и убили… кучу населения. Азгор и Меттатон и А-андайн… их больше нет. Не осталось никого, кто мог бы править Подземельем, кроме… кроме меня. Значит, похоже, что я теперь… королева. Э-это полный кошмар, точно? Делать кого-то вроде меня королевой Подземелья…

Она вздохнула и покачала головой.

– Впрочем, у меня больше нет времени на эту самоненависть. В общем, я делаю всё, что только могу, но осталось… так мало монстров, и они становятся жертвами Упадка каждый день. Теряют надежду. Санс помогает мне изо всех сил, но он… хех, ты же знаешь его. Он притворяется, что всё в порядке, но я имею в виду… он потерял своего брата.

Санс прижал руку к груди, сжимая слишком сильно. Он так одеревенел, что это начинало вызывать боль.

– Мы все кого-то потеряли, – продолжила Альфис на экране. – Так что мы все как-то просто… плывём по течению. И в случаях меня и Санса, мы просто ждём Сброса. Мне кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему он такой, хех. Может, в следующий раз будет лучше, а может, и хуже. Если ты смотришь это… ну, в идеале, ты в хорошей временной линии, вероятно, в самой лучшей, хотя я не знаю, н-на что это похоже. Надеюсь, все живы. М-может быть, Азгор вместе с тобой, смотрит на это, или Меттатон, или Андайн. Я… боже, как я жалею, что не сказала ей…

Альфис на экране отвернулась и затихла. Альфис в настоящем мире тихонько заскулила. Андайн подняла руку и поцеловала костяшки палец Альфис.

– Милая, нам не надо делать это сейчас, – прошептала она.

– Н-нет, надо.

Альфис на экране выпрямилась и прочистила горло. – Короче. Суть в том, что ты во временной линии получше. И это будет т-твоей отправной точкой, чтобы сделать то, что требуется. Значит, вот тебе пока сводка. Это прозвучит странно и н-немного страшно, но п-потерпи. Так… значит…

Она задержала дыхание, как и все остальные.

– Наш мир построен на коде, – сказала она, стараясь говорить с максимальной ясностью. – Э-это та страшная часть, и т-ты, наверное, найдёшь вещи и пострашнее, когда углубишься в эти данные, и ты поймёшь некоторые вещи, н-но ты сильная. Ты… как минимум настолько же сильная, как я, хех, так что я знаю, что ты б-будешь в порядке. Итак, когда я говорю «код»… я имею в виду сами строительные блоки н-нашего мира, законы физики и магии, в-всё это возможно отобразить способом, который не просто одна математика. Это _буквально_ можно прочитать как компьютерный код. Я нашла _скриптовый язык_ Вселенной. И у него есть кусочек, маленький кусочек, к которому… можно получить доступ. И изменить его.

Альфис в реальном мире хлопнула свободной рукой по рту.

– Мне кажется, что в-вероятно, если быть богом или кем-то подобным, т-то можно отредактировать всю Вселенную по своим прихотям, – сказала королева Альфис, чуть не задыхаясь. – Но это только один маленький кусочек, который доступен нам… или, вернее, _тебе._ Я не смогу это сделать. Но _ты_ сможешь. Все д-детали в данных, но я быстро пройдусь по ключевым. Во-первых, цветок. Может, ты это уже поняла, но если нет – о-он был первой аномалией. Он был первым Сбрасывающим.

– ЧТО? – выпалила Андайн.

– Тс-с-с! – зашипела Альфис.

– Дольше, чем человек, мне кажется. Я не знаю, как он сделал это, н-но он разорвал _дыру_ во времени и пространстве. Он _отредактировал_ Вселенную, и к-когда он это сделал, он оставил дыру или разрыв, такой, который ведёт в грёбаную Пустоту. И когда я анализирую дату об этой дыре, т-там я вижу код. Но именно сейчас он единственный, который может её достать. Во-вторых, когда ты получишь доступ к коду, когда т-ты сможешь редактировать… у тебя будет короткий промежуток времени, когда ты сможешь _буквально удалить Сброс._

– Твою мать, – сказал Санс про себя.

– Сброс закодирован в Вселенную, но не как существенная его часть, н-не как Решимость. Он больше кажется мне п-побочным эффектом от повышенной Решимости. То есть, это совершенно д-другая область расследований. Смысл в том… это _остановит_ Сбросы. Навсегда. И поэтому тебе надо сделать это из своей в-временной линии, которая, как я надеюсь, хорошая. Надеюсь, о-очень хорошая. Мы запираем наш мир в хорошей временной линии, удаляем Сброс, а потом мы свободны.

Альфис на экране снова глубоко вдохнула.

– Так, в-третьих… даже учитывая цветок и эту брешь в Пустоте, это н-не так легко, как просто открыть дверь. Т-тебе понадобится источник питания, типа, _кучи_ питания. Я п-продолжу работать, но сомневаюсь, что закончу свои расследования до того, как произойдёт Сброс. Т-тебе ещё осталось много работы, и з-за это, я извиняюсь. В-четвёртых, и это плохая новость… нет гарантии, что такое изменение будет окончательным. Нам не только надо изменить код, н-нам также надо сделать нашу Вселенную недоступной. И это значит, что мы закроем прорыв цветка, как и… как и, эм, любые другие _окна_ в Пустоту, которые ты можешь найти…

Окна в Пустоту. Душа Санса вздрогнула.

– Я знаю, что это, н-наверное, не лучшее завершение, – извинилась королева Альфис. – Я сделаю всё, что ещё смогу, но я не знаю, как долго ещё буду… существовать. Я поговорю с Сансом позже вечером, п-положу всё, что у меня есть, на флешку, и попрошу его оставить это вместе с хранителем времени папы. Эм… настоящий вывод из всего этого? Н-настоящая вещь, с которой я хочу тебя оставить? Это то, что… мы можем изменить это. М-мы можем _остановить это._ Не в моей временной линии. Но, м-может быть, в твоей. _Мы. Можем. Остановить. Это._

Она тяжко вздохнула и плюхнулась обратно на стул. Некоторое время она молчала, глядя на что-то вне кадра.

– Это всё, что у меня есть, – сказала она, уже тише. – Немного данных и немного надежды. Н-надеюсь, что этого хватит. Я… я надеюсь, что там, где ты сейчас, дела идут лучше. И… удачи. О, кстати. Если ты ещё этого не сделала? Признайся Андайн в своих чувствах.

Она слабо улыбнулась.

– И передай ей привет от меня, л-ладно?

Видео закончилось. Альфис уронила голову на ладони. Андайн сразу же обернула свои руки вокруг её плеч и крепко обняла.

Тишина оглушала.

Санс отстранился, пытаясь думать сквозь боль и шум у себя в черепе. Пытаясь переварить это. Фриск стоял на месте как вкопанный. Единственный звуком был шорох ткани, пока Андайн обнимала Альфис покрепче, и отрывистое дыхание Альфис.

Санс знал про другие временные линии. Он знал уже целую вечность. У него были заметки, у него был сканер, у него были смутные воспоминания и кошмары, отрывки разговоров. Но он никогда не видел зрительных доказательств. Он никогда не _смотрел_ в другую временную линию. Никогда не слышал, как кто-то говорил через время и пространство. Никогда не слышал настоящего доказательства тому, что его брат умер, слышал настоящего доказательства тому, что хоть _кто-нибудь_ умер, что кто-то кроме Азгора стал правителем Подземелья. Он ни разу не сомневался, что всё это было правдой, но в первый раз, у него были количественные _доказательства._

Это было нереальным. Это было ужасающим. Это было…

Невозможно, полностью против его воли, это было _надеждой._

Данные _можно_ было посылать сквозь временные линии. Больше чем просто еле вспомненные указания Гастера, больше чем простые послания, отправленные через размытые сны, больше чем просто чёрточки подсчёта и записки. Больше чем просто прыжки через препятствия Гастера. Настоящие, конкретные данные. Начало плана. Работа, которая была начата в одной временной линии, могла быть продолжена в другой. Это уже происходило. Оно _уже_ пришло в движение, уже _изменялось._ Не только в этой временной линии. В _каждой из них._

«Мы можем остановить это», сказала она, и в самый первый раз, это показалось реальным.

– Так, – сказала Альфис, выпрямляясь и протирая лицо. Андайн держалась за неё. Фриск не двигался.

– Так, – повторила она чуть более сильным голосом. Она прочистила горло, сцепила пальцы в замок и хрустнула костяшками. – Мне н-надо приступить к работе.

Она закрыла видео-плеер и начала открывать другие папки.

– Милая, ты уверена? – спросила Андайн нехарактерно мягким голосом. – Мне кажется, нам надо осмыслить то, что мы все сейчас увидели. Тебе ещё не надо начинать, мы можем подождать, пока не вернёмся обратно наверх.

– Нет. Я в порядке, – сказала Альфис более Решительным голосом, чем Санс когда-либо слышал от неё. На её компьютере стали раскрываться файлы, изображения и графики и непостижимый код. – Теперь я понимаю. Почему я п-пришла сюда. Почему нам н-надо было остановиться в старой лаборатории. Я д-даже не понимала на самом деле, почему я так сильно чувствовала, будто мне н-надо вернуться туда. Но теперь я понимаю. Я, должно быть, что-то вспомнила, что-то почувствовала. Теперь я знаю, что могу сделать. Я… _мы_… мы _можем_ остановить это. Так что мне надо н-начать _сейчас же._ У меня… хех. У меня в-впереди куча работы.

Наперекор всему, Альфис улыбнулась. Она приостановилась достаточно долго, чтобы ухмыльнуться Андайн и бегло поцеловать уголок её рта.

– Я люблю тебя, Андайн, – сказала она. – Я знаю, что г-говорила это уже кучу раз до этого, но…

Андайн поцеловала её в ответ, длительно и нежно. Фриск наконец-то шевельнулся, но только для того, чтобы отвернуться и оставить их обеих наедине. Санс не пропустил крошечную, беглую улыбку на их лице.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказала Андайн, отстранившись. – Больше всего остального во всём чёртовом мире. Каждую версию тебя. Ты… сделала меня лучше, знаешь?

Альфис тихонько рассмеялась, затаив дыхание. – Ты сделала _меня_ лучше.

– Альфис, – прошептал Фриск после нескольких долгих минут тишины. – Ты… уверена? Что… ты сможешь остановить Сбросы?

– Да, – сказала Альфис, поворачиваясь посмотреть на них, и Решимость вернулась в её голос. – Я знаю, что ещё не в-видела данные, но если она была уверена, то я тоже уверена. Если это код и у м-меня есть к нему доступ, тогда да. Ага. Я смогу сделать это. Мне просто надо п-понять, как.

– И… ты. – Фриск сглотнул. – Ты понимаешь. Что это значит. Если там код.

Улыбка Альфис помрачнела.

– Я, эм. Скажем так, я п-подозревала какое-то время.

– Ладно. – Фриск прерывисто вдохнул. – Тогда. Мне н-надо сказать тебе. Эм. Трезубец Азгора. Он, он может ломать кнопки. Я… несколько дней назад, я и-использовал его. Я был в отчаянии. С-сброс сейчас сломан, но он сломал и… другие вещи.

– Ох. – Альфис усиленно моргнула. – Ох. Блин. Эм. Т-тогда мне и впрямь надо работать побыстрее, а?

– Ладно. Тогда. Другое, что мне н-надо сказать тебе. Когда будет создан «FILE10». Тебе надо сразу же переместить его. В новую папку.

Альфис уставилась на них с медленно расширяющимися глазами.

Затем она нахмурилась, и Санс практически видел, как завертелись шестерёнки у неё в голове.

– Новая папка, – сказала она, поворачиваясь обратно к компьютеру. – Спорим, это н-не настолько легко, как буквально создавать папку, ха-ха. Но так мы закрепим результат, точно? Как она и сказала, э-это… по крайней мере, метафорически, это способ сделать наш мир н-недоступным. По-моему, у меня идея, н-но мне надо сначала изучить данные. Но это очень п-помогает.

– Честно? – спросил Фриск, теребя рукава. – Это… помогает?

– Д-да, ещё как! Спасибо, Фриск.

Фриск поморщился. – С-спасибо… но т-та временная линия… все плохие временные линии, я… это я виноват, что всё вообще было. Таким. Я здесь т-тот, кто…

– Убивал, – сказала Андайн, звуча жёстче. – Ага, никто не забыл про эту часть. Если честно, это как-то стрёмно, что из-за твоих убийств мы вообще могли _получить_ эти данные.

Фриск отодвинулся, сжимаясь в комок.

– Я не буду сейчас сосредотачиваться н-на прошлом, – сказала Альфис, яростно пролистывая файлы. – М-мы все совершали д-довольно ужасные вещи, в конце концов.

– Альф…

– Это н-не оправдание. Но… мы все потратили столько времени, сосредотачиваясь на прошлом, не так ли? В этом в-весь смысл, в-вот поэтому всё всегда вертится по кругу. Но у нас здесь реальное _будущее._ На этот раз по-настоящему! Значит… мне надо сосредоточиться на том, что я могу. Я останусь тут и начну. Вам троим н-надо идти за цветком.

Вздох Андайн был пропитан раздражением. Она чмокнула Альфис в макушку ещё раз и отпустила, выпрямляясь.

– Точно, – сказала она, переводя взгляд с Санса на Фриска с жёсткостью во взгляде. – Вы слышали её! Давай, двигаемся.

– Подождите, – сказал Фриск, и Санс ощутил, как их глаза метнулись к нему. – Санс. Ты. Ты н-ничего не сказал.

Он уставился, понял он, с размытыми огнями глаз, просто позволяя сценке проноситься сквозь него, до сих пор пытаясь привести свои мысли в порядок. В тут же миг всё внимание было снова на нём, эти трое смотрели на него так же пристально и обеспокоенно, как и раньше.

Он моргнул.

– Я. – Он сделал паузу, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. Он не был уверен, на что сейчас было похоже его собственное лицо. – Я в порядке. То есть, э-э. Моя голова в порядке. Я просто…

Он был просто… что? Усталый – да, всегда. Подавлен и растерян и испуган и на взводе – да, в этом тоже был смысл. Счастлив, что он наконец-то сделал что-то правильно, наконец-то пригодился кому-то – убого, но сойдёт.

Надеялся в первый раз на своей памяти?

Немудрено, что его голова до сих пор гудела.

– Я просто…

Он попытался рассуждать логично. Альфис могла потерпеть неудачу. Коды и файлы и Сбросы – это всё могло оказаться слишком сложным. У них могло кончиться время. Силы Мира, кем бы они ни были, могли положить всему этому конец. Та штука, которая охотилась за ним, могла догнать его. Цветок мог просто убить их всех, или просто отказаться помогать им. Любая мелочь могла пойти не так. Любая мелочь _всегда_ шла не так.

– Я, хех.

Альфис звучала так самоуверенно. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы она звучала так самоуверенно.

– Я… просто не могу поверить, что никогда не догадался снять видео, – сказал он, пытаясь не обращать внимание на то, как сломался его голос. – Мог бы всё это время посылать себе сообщения. Никогда даже не пришло в голову. Хех. Даже не знаю, почему. Просто… просто никогда не пришло в голову. Хех.

Он уставился в пол, прижав одну руку к виску. Он услышал стук колёсиков кресла по плиткам, когда Альфис оттолкнулась от стола и встала, но Санс не поднял взгляда, пока не почувствовал, как Альфис обернула свои руки вокруг него.

Она ничего не сказала. Просто обняла его. Мгновение спустя, он обнял её в ответ, сжав её халат пальцами, пытаясь сохранить ровность дыхания.

– В-всё будет в порядке.

– Хех.

– Я смогу сделать это, Санс. Я знаю, что это т-только начало, но я смогу _сделать это._ Я обе…

– Не надо. Не обещай, ладно? Просто. Хех. Чёрт, Ал, да ты. Ты самая умная из всех, кого я когда-либо знал.

Она обняла его чуть покрепче.

– В этом д-деле мы вместе, правда?

Санс прерывисто вдохнул.

– Всегда.

Она отстранилась и схватила его за оба запястья с внезапно строгим выражением лица.

– Иди, помоги им н-найти Флауи, – сказала она. – И если тебе нужна помощь, то _проси её,_ ладно? Когда тебе нужно напомнить, _проси этого._ Никто н-не будет жалеть тебя и н-никто не будет думать о тебе хуже. Ладно?

– Да блин, Ал, – сказал Санс, посмеиваясь вопреки себе. – Я…

– _Ладно,_ Санс?

– Я… ладно, ладно.

– Хорошо, – сказала она и отпустила. Она ухмыльнулась. – Теперь… у нас всех работа впереди.


End file.
